Trilogy: The Imperium of the Dead King (The Black Crusade)
by Aaron Tian
Summary: This contains three books: Overlord: The Second Generation, The Imperium of the God Emperor, The Imperium of the Dead King (The Black Crusade). They follow Ainz and his quest for supremacy in not just the new lands but out into space. This series slowly turns into a Warhammer 40k/ Overlord crossover that gets better.
1. Prolouge

Authors Note:

This is a project I started a year ago and just published, I first wrote it for myself as I wanted to write an Overlord book how I wanted to see it. This Prologue is supposed to be a sort of funny chapter so do not base you opinion of the rest of the book on it. **I promise a new chapter every week but you have to spread the word...deal?** **Also I do not own Overlord.**

 **Prologue**

In a spectacular castle made of onyx like stone covered in protective runes that were disguised to look like ornamental decorations engraved in gold that had spires that reached half a mile up in the air. It looked more like church than a castle, but this was the favored building style of Nazarick. The new castles that were built in the new capitals of the Vassal states all looked similar so there was no doubt of who was in charge. A year after the establishment of the Empire of Nazarick that was born from the Sorcerous Kingdom many rich nobles had their homes built or remodeled into the black gothic style that was the trademark of Nazarick to show their wealth or status in the New Empire. In fact it became a status symbol to have a home in this new type of architecture.

The most expensive part was hiring dwarves that were willing to work to build it. The Nazarick Gothic style had many architectural details that only dwarves had the knowledge to build. This brought large amount of money for the dwarves that Ainz had promised to them when they were subjugated and being a "daywalker" or dwarves above ground no longer had the social stigma it once had after Ainz saved their nation. Coming above payed triple of what the nationalized mines in Dwarves Vassal State paid to those who worked in the dangerous mines.

In the large castle in what Ainz used as his study that had every book ever written in the New World sat Emperor Ainz, the captain of the floor guardians Albedo and Demiurge they all sat in red velvet chairs at a black desk with spectacular golden trim. The room had windows with scenes of Ainz's victories as well as symbols of the Temple of Nazarick in stained glass and painted portraits.

If a person looked at the Art of Ainz they would see a very different face of people who knew Ainz were accustomed to because he wore a war mask to hide his undead nature. This was a decision made after the Sorcerous Kingdom expanded to help pacify the human nations. He faked his own death saving the Robel Holy Kingdom as a part of a Grand Scheme to start the War of the Kingdoms. All who knew Ainz's true nature were sworn to secrecy this was not a popular decision in Nazarick as many disagreed because they saw Ainz's face as beautiful. This of course did not influence Ainz and his decision was final to wear a mask in public to hide his face and gauntlets to hide his hands. He wore several masks for different occasions but his favorite was magical fearsome looking mask that changed expression at his will from happy to sad and indifferent to angry. He liked this mask most because he could show his emotion, it is even said that his choice to wear a mask influenced the entire Kingdom Vassal State as well as nobles all over the kingdom to wear masks as well, it had become quite the fashion.

Today the most important decision of Nazarick was going to be made and Demiurge the most intelligent NPC sat as the tie breaker. Ainz had given Albedo free reign over this choice but her decision went too far for him to accept so an impasse had been met and mediation was needed.

"Albedo i knowthat I gave you your choice for what color and style you want for your wedding dress but I simply cannot accept pink lace dress with half your breasts for all to see. You are the future Empress of Nazarick and you must consider yourself to be modest for the Empire and my sake."

"Lord Ainz, forgive me but I believe you told me whatever would make me happy would make you happy and your choice of that black dress that buttons up to the neck is more acceptable at a funereal than a wedding." Albedo replied.

Ainz thought of the old joke about the difference between a funeral and a wedding but that was hardly something to bring up at a time like this. Ainz motioned to Demiurge, "What do you think a fair and respectable decision for us and Nazarick would be."

Demiurge straightened his tie and fixed his cufflinks like he likes them then proceeded to talk in his cold academic manner, "Lord Ainz thank you for giving me this chance to participate in such an important manner, decision."

Ainz waved his hand and made a motion to go on.

"Firstly, I believe you both have important points, pink is not an appropriate color for a wedding dress," after he said this he did not want to even want to look in Albedo's direction as he could imagine the look on her face. "Also black would not be suitable for the occasion since weddings have happened in Nazarick the traditional color is white among all weddings happening within the Empire. Also I am of the opinion since my time as an ambassador for aristocratic women to show some skin is fine but too much is shameful. With that in mind Albedos current clothes for example would be a good compromise."

Albedo though that white was her color it was just that she was so tired of it so she could live with a white dress with a more conservative look would be ok as long as it was in accordance with her current attire. So she was fine with it but still did not dare say anything until she heard what Ainz would say.

Ainz leaned back in his chair acting like he was in deep thought but he had made up his mind halfway through Demiurges speech and now was thinking about the timetable of the invasion of the City Alliance the last country to go against The Empire. They were defiant until the end but their capital's castle had Ainz's flag flying within it in two days ago. This was using just the Imperial Army that was 80% living soldiers and nobles and 20% undead to take the heavy casualties and do most the fighting. Dragons became the preferred way to travel and carry freight during the Sorcerous kingdom and since the subjugation of the frost dragons Ainz ingeniously drafted them to the military to fight each other dragons. This was to never show Ainz's true power.

They were now at the part of the subjugation phase of the nation while the nation east of them the Republic was able to keep all its system of government as long as they swore fealty and became vassals and became a part of the Empire of Nazarick. They were currently prospering from a large influx of money from the Empire and a brand new bustling ship building sector of its economy and due to the large shoreline they were aspo enjoying the biggest tourist trade they have ever had due to exotic nature. With that on his mind he said, "yes I think that is reasonable what do you think?"

Albedo smiled and said" If that is your wish my lord I will consent."

With that crisis averted and everyone able could go back to what they were doing Ainz needed to finish conquering a country before the wedding, Albedo needed to act like an unholy terror to all the wedding and party planners and Demiurge needed to go back to whatever god awful things he did in his spare time. But before Demiurge left Ainz told him to stay and once it was just him and Demiurge they talked.

"Demiurge you have served Nazarick Impeccably your work with the secret police has been invaluable along with your factoring of the enemies alliances with the war of the kingdoms that has finally come to the end. The use of a doppelganger and switching him with me and making everyone think he died to start the war was genius.

"You flatter me my lord but most of my plan was devised from what you said so I merely carried out you orders"

"That may be true but I just wanted you to know that soon after we will not need you in the secret police in your full capacity and when that time comes I will give you your wish"

Demiurge was silent had he requested something from the Emperor he remembered this and a large grin spread across his face, "The sky correct? I asked all those years ago and you still remember? I am truly grateful!"

"That was not all Demiurge you are also short on, missing some evil lords and I shall find a way to get them for you I swear this will happen. Since the sky was now a busy place with dragons and other sorts of magical flying devices flying all over the Empire it must have a ruler." Ainz said.

Demiurge had no words to describe the feeling he had as demons were notoriously cruel, they took pleasure in corrupting and torturing beings but his master brought out a feeling that few would believe a demon could feel joy and although he had felt it before committing unspeakable acts this was different this was the satisfaction of knowing you did a good job for his master. Ainz told Demiurge he may leave and everyone went back to work.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

The day was unlike any other in the last five years of the Glorious Capital of Nazarick in the middle of the continent, where the Slane theocracy, the Empire and the Kingdom all meet North of old E-Rantle, now named Albedo as an upcoming wedding present of the newly finished Empire. The town was named by Emperor Ainz in her honor because it was the first city they conquered together. The Capital was centrally located so that all people from the former nations could travel the same distance to reach it. It delighted Albedo, but not as much as when Ainz proposed to her because she never saw it coming. she has always been pestering him about getting married and a part of her gave up after several years of trying. although she did have a hunch he might marry her. This was the event to end all events with the War of the Kingdoms over. it was a time of peace not seen in the History of the world. People from all over the nation were coming far and wide for the grand wedding of The Only True God Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown and the fairest most beautiful White Empress to be Albedo Gown.

Many people were taking a pilgrimage to see the sites of the new Capital that was rumored to bring heaven down to earth. The castle was crafted by the Dwarves who had been brought into the Empire earlier. Many say that the Emperor approached the Dwarves in good will, but ended up saving them from an invasion, and so they became his servants. The castle was created with black onyx stone and all the details were covered in fine gold. The castle was half a mile wide and stood over half a mile tall. The city surrounding the castle was completely planned: all residential homes planned in neighborhoods, they started with the wealthiest parts were the houses were practically castles themselves to the most modest living one bedroom one bathroom neighborhoods.

All the streets were pathed with beautiful polished granite stone, with the first ever installation of running water through pipes and waste water through storm drains. Public lighting was also available through the use of magic. If you were a noble or a rich merchant and did not own a home in The Capital of Nazarick you simply were not a part of the new high society. The city had a coliseum for all sorts of sports and a theater arts and plays, Spas and bath houses on every corner, a virtual playground for the rich and famous with never ending balls and gala's to attend. The City was finally surrounded by a one hundred foot wall covered in runes and the adamanite Gates of the Empire that cost more than a small country. The runes could be activated to create a magical dome barrier over the entire city. The castle had its own security system and was kept a closely guarded secret, but experts said that the castle defenses were impossible to break into. The city was the largest in comparison to any of the conquered nations, but beyond the gates houses built by people who came to find work tripled its size.

The castle and everything was built in one year. There was so much money to be made at this time that it was said that copper coins laid by in the street as they were counted as no value. The Capital of Nazarick was then to become the center for all high society in the known world; it was also the capital for all economic trade and banking and education. This was the heart of the world, and even the people who lived in the "slums" had it better than those in frontier towns. No one thought Nazarick's Empire would ever last, but ideas such as the dramatic social changes, abolition of slavery, civil rights laws for all humans and demi-humans, new nobility and the idea anyone could be a Nobile for the right price were all popular ideas that the population agreed with. It was a new world where anyone could become rich or a noble if they worked hard enough, and it did happen. One of the biggest changes was social rights for the poor that they did not have previously . Stories of Nobles abusing their power declined dramatically (although it still happened). Stories of soldiers raping women and abusing their power were non-existent. the reason for this was because every platoon had two death knights, and if any law was broken by a soldier - regardless of rank- they would be cut down if needed or taken in for trial immediately.

Albedo who was madly in love with Ainz, who had her NPC settings changed the day before they were sent to this new world. She had to wait several years for this day, to her it was an eternity. Three times she had assaulted him, and was put in solitary confinement; twice almost let her blind love cause the Empire of Nazarick catastrophes; one in particular led to an armed uprising that forced Ainz to have Momon and the Adventures guild put it down. The reason why the uprising happened was due to Albedos hatred for humanity despite Ainz's dozens if not hundreds of warnings. The story goes that Albedo was taken through the streets of the newly conquered lands that were once Nazarick Ally, the Kingdom. Albedo was surrounded by those who wanted to keep their power and those who wished to capitalize on the recent events and beg for the scraps that fell from Ainz's table. As they were taking a guided tour of the new city she noticed a little girl playing in the street. Albedo has a soft spot in her heart for children if you could call it that, it was due to several reasons. One she wanted children dearly with her love, second it reminded her of that little girl she saved with Ainz on their first Mission together at Carne Village.

She approached the little girl who was playing, "Hello you are very pretty, what is your name?" The little girl replied, "Thank you my name is Jenny, you are very pretty, especially your horns. are you a dressed like a goat be-" that was the last thing that little girl said because her head was severed cleanly from her neck by Albedo's hand. To Albedo's defense it was reactionary as she had never been called a goat in her life. and before she knew it, the little girl was dead. The little girl was simply commenting on her horns because she was so young. The town revolted and local nobles tried to start a revolution, but it was put down by Momon and the Adventurer's guild since it had been incorporated to the state by Ainz. That incident gained no traction and was kept an isolated event.

This happened in one of the newest and largest countries of the new world, the Kingdom. it was also one of the last conquered due to the alliance they had against Nazaric. They surrendered after they found out that the Slane theocracy had fallen, and that the Demi-Human Nations to the West not only joined without a drop of blood, but also declared Ainz Ooal Gown a living God. Demiurge had controlled the minds of all the top military advisers and spies until it was too late for King. Who bowed his head for the crime of treason against the Nazarick Empire and was beheaded. his blood was used as a spice for the banquet celebrating the end of the war. The rumor was spread that he died of old age and kept this fact from Climb and the Golden Princess Renner. It was three years ago when the entirety of the Kingdom was annexed into the Empire of Nazarick proper. This was the event when Emperor Ainz's announced his engagement to Albedo in a fashion that caused everyone - except for one guardian- utter shock. When the evening feast had come to its end Ainz was sitting on his throne above all those in the banquet and did not eat nor drink. He clapped his hands together, silence came over the room.

Ainz stood up and prepared to speak: "As you all know it has been quite the topic of who or when I will marry, as of today, and for the Glory of Nazarick and its future, I announce my engagement to the White Empress... to be Albedo Gown." Thunderous applause came after the announcement. up to this point Ainz had been given countless marriage proposals even though he was an undead overlord. Everyone was stunned, many were disappointed in the room and Albedo herself, who was standing to his right, was so happy she could not speak. She knew something was going to happen because Ainz was a Supreme Being that had a purpose behind everything. The night before the banquet Ainz had told her to sit at his right and look her best that night. Before the engagement, talk such as this was one sided, but that would change soon. Ainz had been practicing talking to her as more of an equal and being more kind and accepting her behavior and the way she acted.

The other great blunder that Albedo's absolute love caused for the now called one and only Emperor was during the draconian coronation into the Empire of Nazarick: The Draconian nation became a vassal well before the fall of the Kingdom after a Gift of 50 Death Nights to the Queen to protect her land from invading Beastmen after the Slane Theocracy failed to help with retired black scripture members. When the Queen came to E-Rantel and kissed Ainz's hand as a show of fealty. fully knowing what she had done threw Albedo into a jealous rage and nearly annulled the alliance. Only after some back door politics by Demiurge did the event come to an agreeable conclusion.

The reason why Emperor Ainz had never proposed to Albedo was at first because he felt guilty about switching her settings, but eventually he came to the conclusion that she would not have been better off as a slut as she was set. One other reason was that he did not want this marriage to cause problems for the Empire of Nazarick because he did not want it to cause enteral turmoil within the Female NPC's. Long ago he commissioned a secret report with Demiurge to calculate the risk to reward ratio of marrying Albedo, and only when it reached ninety percent it was acceptable to marry her. So unbeknownst to Albedo, there was a certain time and place they would be married. Ainz shutters when he thinks about wifat could have happened if she found out about the report… it would have messed up his and Demiurge's plans for conquest. Another important reason why Ainz decided to marry her was because over the last decade he had lost who he was. Suzuki was gone, Ainz Ooal Gown was now who he was. Small vestiges of his humanity must have remained, or he would have killed everyone in the new world as an Undead. As Ainz was in thought of the terror she could have caused, there was a knock on the door:

"Ainz can I come in or is a bad time?" Albedo asked as she opened the door.

"I told you to only call me that when we are we are alone!" Ainz said.

He was still aware of the eight edged assassins on the ceiling. the lights in Ainz's eye flared up but not because of anger but because of embarrassment. it did not show on his face because he had no muscles. Ainz thought that sometimes it was good to be undead. Albedos face turned bright red because she knew that he was embarrassed as well as because of the thought of her wedding night just two days away. the idea was tantalizing and concerning. Albedo had a worried look because discussing the wedding night was the reason she was summoned here, and she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Albedo as you know I am undead, and do not have the, ahem….equipment to satisfy or reproduce."

"Oh, but you do Ainz, you have everything I need and if we need to adopt then that's fine…."

Ainz lifted his hand as he did thousands of times before for silence from his servants, but took note; Albedo would be his wife and would need to be given more respect.

"As I was saying, through years of magic study I actually made it. It was Fluder's final act for approval to be Wizard of the Royal Court… it's a new title for our Magic School, I came up with…..absolute rubbish, but he was delighted to receive it. Anyway, for the night of our betrothal there will be over fifty different magic spells that will be cast, they will give me flesh that is invisible. to you I will look the same, but not …ahem feel the same." Ainz said tapering off with his tone of voice in embarrassment.

Albedo's eyes we wide and only yellow could be seen, to the point that made Ainz think he would be attacked again.

The eight legged assassins moved to the ready to spring into action if called upon.

"Also one of the spells will guarantee we will produce a child."

Albedo could not help herself, she threw herself at Ainz hugging him. It surprised Ainz, but he could not help but laugh with her as she started to cry and say:

"Ainz thank you so much, you have given me everything I have ever wanted. I do not know what to say"

while hugging him, she smiled with a grin that she would never let Ainz ever see… a smile of a woman who had conquered her prey. if one word were to explain it, would be evil.

Ainz further explained: "as you know, I am undead, but due to the spells I will have the strength of a regular lich, which means I will be the most vulnerable I will be in my life. no one else except for the floor guardians that will be on guard that night can know, understood?"

"Yes Ainz, you have made me so happy and I cannot wait for our child. incubation time for a succubus is only one month, I wonder how long an Overlord is?" Albedo said happily.

"Yes, about that… I am an undead overlord. we are not born but we are created from death, so we have looked at the possibilities and we will have our child in one month. We need to talk about the pregnancy as well, we will have to cast a simple spell so the undead portion of the child will not try to kill the Succubus side. it will very simple, nothing more than a simple potion."

The truth was, Demiurge had breeding pens of female succubus and undead and tried a thousand times with some horrifying results. It took too many tries to count to find a potion that would simply keep the succubus from dying from implanting the undead "material" as they could not create an undead fetus. According to Demiurge's calculations, they had the probability of the child living at sixty percent. This fact was to be kept from Albedo at all cost, and in case the baby did not survive he had a special plan to use illusion and mind control magic to console her until she is stable.

"Also, thanks to Fluder's knowledge of the how magic works in this world, we have uncovered a divine spell together that, if the vessel is strong enoug, can turn one into a God. This is tier 12 magic that I have been learning. I will cast it the moment we find out you are with child."

Ainz gently rubbed Albedo's hand sensing that she was scared as she knew there were some risks. Ainz said in the gentlest voice that he has produced in his ten years:

"Albedo the wedding will be perfect, you are perfect and our child will be perfect."

Albedo, happy with the news, remembered the wedding plans sh still needed to take care of and said:

" I will leave you alone, I know you are still pacifying that nation, and I have two more days until the wedding, and tomorrow's a big day, it's our Girls night, so I will take my leave" Albedo said while standing up.

"Ah yes" Ainz said in his normal speech "You and the other female guardians and homunculus maids and battles maids and nobles will have a superb time, but don't let it get out of hand."

Albedo left the room while Ainz was thinking he had to get used to this husband and wife life just as Shallter Bloodfallen Gown did when she became the Baroness of the Kingdom State of Nazarick. Her marriage though was allowed to pave the way for him to marry Albedo. Although it did not thrill him having Shallter marry Brian as he saw all NPC's as his children, he admitted to himself that it yielded an unplanned powerful ally to the Empire.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kingdom of Masks**

Several years ago (After the War of the Kingdoms)

The Kingdom had just become subjugated by the Empire of Nazarick it was allowed to stay a vassal nation unlike the Empire since they conspired against the Sorcerous Kingdom at the time, After this was found out a decree was made that any Vassal State found of treason could be stripped of their semi-autonomy and made a part of Nazarick proper. The Golden Princess as Queen and the boy who now was a man Climb was made a noble by the King before he died was made King through marriage just as Ainz's and the Queens planned. Around this time a very peculiar fashion appeared within the nobility and stretched across its land. Nobles and people of stature all started to all wear masks the more ornate they more stature you had within the nobility of Kingdom State of Nazarick.

King Climb looking out the castle window and thought of the past and how he had gotten everything he wanted it was like a dream and nightmare at once. His mind went back to the last battle for the capital the fire Climb and Brain Ungluas fighting together at the Castle gate. Slaying undead one after another, "Don't die before me that's an order!" Brain yelled at the top of his lungs: this is the way he saw it …Brain thought of his death fighting foe after foe until he cannot fight anymore secretly he then thanked Emperor Ainz for not just destroying the city with the dark young, he could die like a warrior. He had no wife no children and no regrets.

That's what was about to happen but not how he thought.

Suddenly the undead barrage against the castle had stopped the whole city had been taken just the castle was left suddenly all the undead around the castle fell like puppets with their strings cut. I don't like this Brian and Climb both thought just as they both finished thinking that the barricade exploded and white smoke poured out. Climb and Brain both gripped their swords with anticipation of what monster was yet to come out from the plumes of smoke and dust.

Kink,klink, Kink,klink, Kink,klink, Kink,klink, the rhythmic sound of high heeled shoes slowly came from the smoke a sound Brian Ungluas was all too familiar with.

"Shalteer Bloodfallen I thought I would never have another chance to see you," Brain Said,

"Ah yes the man who gave me a manicure five nearly six years ago the night of the demon incident…I have to admit you are my type I think I might make you mine. She said he watched her long tongue that seemed to have a mind of its own lick her lips.

"Well things might be different this time" as he held the national treasure Razors Edge the sword that could cut through metal like butter even Emperor Gown said that it would kill him his trump card.

"Oh yes that little knife of yours… you think you will kill me with it do you?" Brian's eyes widened his only surprise his trump card was known it was like trying to win a card game when the other person knows your cards.

"You think I did not know you had that little toy? Who do you think my master is? He has held that very sword and knows more about it than you and knows more about you than yourself." Shalteer sneered.

Brain was baffled what was she talking about knowing him what would a great man like Emperor Ainz what to know about him? He always knew Ainz was a monster both in intellect and in power but was he really a God? Brian had a hard time accepting this because Gods are things of myth and legends not someone you met on the battlefield. Many scholars in his nation hypothesized that he has come from the same realm that all other previous Gods have descended. They stated that he came down from a realm called the world tree of which he transported his famous Underground Castle.

The stories of the Supreme Beings of which he was leader sounded incredible but a God this would be hard to accept can a God be killed? Ainz said so during the duel with Gazef but then again it could have been a lie especially the way Gazef was defeated just falling to his death the instant the bell rang. Did this Ainz truly hold the power over death and the ability to obtain all knowledge?

"Well we should make this quick, places to go, countries to rule, not that I am happy about the situation but I could make best of it." as Shallteer licked her lips at Brian.

"I will allow you to come at me with your secret move you know the one that made you scream for joy when you clip my poor little pinky nail." Shallteer said in an innocent voice that suited her quite well for her young appearance. "You know I have always had a thing for you I do not know why some sort of longing I supposed." She smirked.

"Should I feel flattered that one of the Sorcerous Kings monsters has a crush on me?" Brain laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself breeder I simply am saying that there is something different about you and I will find out what it is? Shallteer sneered.

The realization of it hit Brain and now was in a state of shock, Climb and Gazef the Warrior Captain were the only two people he told that story to how could she knew the name he called it?

But he still had a chance he was finally able to overcome Gazef and use the fifteen slash sword stroke twice the amount he used on Shallteer last time they fought her and the plan would be to cut her nails and then her head. He readied himself for this his whole life, this time he will finally surpasses Gazef using his martial arts skill. He readied his blade activated he saw in his mind the blade cutting through all of Shallteer and let lose his greatest sword technique.

Before he activate [speed step] [impregnable fortress] and finally [Fifteen Slash Strike]. He launched off his back foot and rocketed toward Shallteer at a speed the human eye could not see. His speed was exceptional he was so fast often in battle opponents would slash at his after image he would leave when he activate this martial arts skill.

Shalteer just simply stood their expressionless to her level 100 undead eyes it was very slow in fact she could not tell the difference in speed to her it looked as a normal attack in slow motion. When Brian got close enough he activate his sword strike [Fifteen Slash Strike] the slashes were so quick it was meant to look simultaneous as if fourteen other phantoms were their all striking at once with him but to Shallteer it look like a man swinging wildly at her 15 times. She took her pinky finger and blocked each strike. Smoke and a blast hit as Brian and Shalteer clashed sparked flew in the air.

To his disbelief Brain Unglass saw himself in the same position he was when he first met Shallteer he had not gotten better or maybe she improved her techniques all this time as well but this fight went back to when they first met how could a fifteen fold slash had been stopped by Shallteer's pinky nail. WHY? WHY? Brain said in disbelief.

How….? was the only word Brain could get out of his mouth before Shallteer grabbed him by the throat the motion was so quick and so violent he lost grip of sword his only lifeline. Shallteer spoke to him while looking at her nails, you see I decided to put some red nail polish on today isn't the color lovely it reminds me of my favorite thing. Oh, and the how well, this nail polish has a gift from my master metal flakes that are stronger than any metal found in this world and magic to hold it together well you wouldn't understand it's something only a person from Nazarick would understand.

"Stronger than any metal in the world?" He choked out while a six foot man was being held by his throat almost parallel with the ground by a five a young five foot looking girl with platinum hair.

Yes. Yes. It's all amazing but now it is time for the main course and I have saved my appetite for days for you", as she bit into Brian's neck her eyes opened as wide as they possibly could.

"This this blood is the blood of the blessed one and you my new plaything has it! Your blood is ecstasy, is this what it feels to have a man is this l.o.v.e? She questioned.

A twisted creature like Shallteer had no idea what love really was. She knew fear domination and getting what she desired that was love for her.

In one human out of millions over thousands of years there is a rare blood type that is the equivalent of a True vampire whose blood had not awakened. No one knew why but in vampire culture they craved these people and would treat them as cattle and it was so sought after that vampires would do anything they could to get it.

"I found one!" Shalteers blood lust almost enraptured her until she noticed that her second prey was running away. "We will leave this for later my love," as she put a unconscious Brian in the arms of two of her vampire brides and told them to take him to her new quarters.

Climb was running through the palace he had one thought in his head I must find the princess take her to the secrete exit and run away to a faraway land together. They knew they could not win against the power of Nazarick but Climb was made a noble he could finally have what he really wanted the golden princess who he wore his white amour for… Dammit! He thought why now everything was going so well. He had no idea everything had been planned.

Something started to bother Climb it was that all the Palace guards were dead slaughtered. If he had not seen the massacre at the Kattssee Plains it would have made the most seasoned solider break down, Climb thought, we had a defensive perimeter no one should have made it in yet little did he know that all of the carnage was due to the Princesses awakening. All the more reason he though to find the Princess, she who cared more for others than herself, Clime thought as he ran around the corner to her room he gasped the Princess was there sitting straight with Red eyes and two puncture wounds in her neck.

"What the matter Climb-kun come in and have a seat." Climb slowly approached her never taking his eyes of the monster behind her. Come on Climb sit right here, as the princess patted a pillow. Climb slowly sat down next to her not full realizing the situation he had a blank look on his face. You are so silly the Princess said to climb. No need to make such a face we will get everything we always wanted and live for as long as we desire.

What do you mean? Climb said.

Well I was informed by Miss Shallteer that Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown has had plans for us all this time he actually saved you and Brian from the massacre of Kattssee Plaines how nice of him." I always wondered how we survived and when he met Ainz that day it seemed like he already knew who we were." Climb said.

"Well now the Emperor will make us King and Queen of this land we will be married within a month isn't this wonderful?" Said the Princess

"Yes it is but you are now a vampire is she making you say these things." Climb retorted

"No Climb we must accept all gifts given to us and this is much better than death or a solider raping me and violating me in ways to terrible to think of" she said as she started to cry. "He will give the mercy to those who submit we must take this opportunity." Renner said wiping the tears of her eyes.

Climb held her hand as and the Princess started to smile again, "Climb I need you to give me your neck so we can share this together." The Princess said with a smile. Climb as he always has been and will be giving his body to Princess Renner if she told him to walk across hell barefooted he would do it and so he offered up his neck to become and a vampire.

The only thing he did not know is that Princess Renner had not be really bitten she had made those marks with makeup to fool Climb. The truth was that she had changed her race with a box given to her by Ainz for her collaboration in the takeover of her country and her reward was to be queen with her darling naïve Climb as King.

Months Later

Climb was looking out the window as it started to rain as he remembering that day they met Ainz and their fate. He looked to the princess and said, "drink or you will feel sick and become weak."

There was a glass of what appeared to be wine but was actually blood. Princess Renner acted like she did not want to drink it fake tears started to fall down her face. The truth was she had been drink blood for months. Climb plopped down beside her , "look it is going to take some time we drink blood instead of eating food and look the blood tastes better than anything we could eat; its ok I love you." With a shaky hand and tears running down her face she quickly drank down her first supposed feeding of blood acting her part as a victim.

"On another note Brian and Shalteer… sorry the Baroness and Baron seem to be madly in love together I never would of thought that Brain would fall of the arch-nemesis but that is Brain for you he is really happy." Climb said

"Is he?" Renner retorted. What do you mean my princess? Climb asked.

"Is he really happy or is he being controlled?" The Princess asked.

"No I think he started out hating her but then now actually loves her now I will tell you a secret when she is controlling people their eye color changes and they speak differently." Climb stated as a matter of fact.

"Also we go out to the Golden Lion and he has told me and as the say the truth is in the wine." He said smiling.

"Are you happy my love you need to get yourself together today Emperor Ainz is coming and giving our specific directions to us for guidance for the Kingdom and then the coronation of Queen Renner and King Climb along with Baroness and Baron Shallteer Bloodfallen Gown …just think Brain is going to be related to the Emperor!" Climb said jokingly.

"I suppose so but I would like to go outside more I feel coped up." Said the Princess in a sad voice.

"You know that a vampire not being able to go in the light and dying is a lie". Climb said with a smile.

"IT'S NOT THAT IT'S MY EYES MY BLOOD RED FREAK EYES EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHAT WE ARE!" She Shouted. She played the part perfectly.

"Well then that is a problem that we will need have to fix", a mysterious but familiar voice behind them as they both looked it was Emperor Ainz himself.

Climb and Princess Renner immediately put there knee's to the ground and bowed his head as he had been taught by the Nazarick maids. It was hard to look up as they could see the maelstrom of black vapor flowing from a cloak that looks like it was sewn out of darkness.

"Its fine I just arrived and happened to be walking by to see the Baroness Gown my daughter but I heard yelling so I came in to investigate." Ainz said with sternness in his voice.

Emperor Ainz was surrounded by his regular consort a small dark elf Mare and Yuri and whole group of "new nobles" of the land and other people in positions of power. "

You may leave us and shut the door behind you Mare you may stay, Ainz snapped as everyone replied, "Yes sire."

"You may stand and please sit", Ainz said as he motioned with his hand for them to sit on the couch behind them as they followed climb noticed how every movement was so refined and regal he was the kind of King he wanted to be. Princess Renner did not know this but he secretly looked up to Ainz as a father figure ever since he found out about his kingship and his regular visits to the capital for personal training the Emperor himself. Ainz also took a special liking to the boy as he killed his mentor and father figure who he considered a friend. So Climb was allowed special treatment.

He wondered what Gazef would think if he knew he was serving the man that killed him. Ainz personally said he did not want to kill him and he planned to have him at his side as king but he was just too simple minded to accept it. Climb believed him because in the duel there was no malice against him and he will never forget what the Emperor said when he lowered Gazef's body to the ground, "Farwell Gazef I never hated you." In a weird way I think Gazef was the closest he had to a friend outside of the Empire of Nazarick. Climb thought.

"I believe you have not meet Mare, Mare Bello Fiore Gown meet soon to be King and Queen Lanposa Sapato VI of the Kingdom state of Nazarick."

"N-nice to meet you" Mare, Climb, and Princess Renner all replied at the same time.

"The reason I decided to talk to you before of my beloved family is that your concern about your current state of affairs has reached my ears and I want the new Queen of my land to be happy. As you know all important people of Nazarick wear a metal that monitors what you say and if you say anything negative about Nazarick then it will be reported immediately.

Thinking of your problem with going outside I have had these made," he held out his hand and two beautifully crafted ivory half masks appeared floating in his hand. One was very feminine with gold paint and flowers and stopped just above the mouth covering just the forehead, cheeks bones and nose, while the other was very masculine with less detail with a sterner look to it as if it demanded respect. The interesting part about the masks was that the portion of the eye was not see through.

"These masks are the same as I wear and I know what you are thinking but you can see perfectly through the eyes think of it as a two way mirror" Ainz said with a motion with his left hand to take them from his right hand that produced the masks. Both Princess Renner and Climb took the masks from his hand and tried them on. The masks were magical because when they made contact with their skin they formed perfectly to their face and did not need to be held on. "It feels as if it is a part of my skin," Climb said, "They are very comfortable" Princess Renner commented.

"Yes they will be and you will be expected to wear these all day only taking them off before bed. I know it's somewhat of a burden but things could be much worse. You will not be the only person to wear these all nobility and Heads of state will wear them even Shalteer and Brain. The purpose of these masks are two fold to monitor all in the nation and hide the red eyes so no one will know you are a vampire. Yours are customized but the lower the position the more generic they become. Of course modifying them by painting them differently is acceptable but that is the only exception all other alterations are prohibited, also they are magic items and will no break, any questions?"

After the whirlwind of direction and shock of having to wear the masks all the time Climb did have one question, "Yes, lord I have one why are all the head of states and nobility need to wear them as well? He asked the question but almost did not want to hear the answer because it was as he thought it was."

"Fair question as a vassal King of mine you will need to know these things, as of last night all nobles and heads and of state their families are now undead vampires as you are. All agreed to it consensually and are pleased by the outcome of an extended life span but they have been warned murder is still a punishable crime and an ample supply of blood will have to be maintained. This will be one of your task also you must condemn to death any noble that begins to hunt humans immediately I suggest you put together the best men you have for a unit to take care of these issues keeping them discrete. If those that lose their minds to blood lust allow to go unpunished this kingdom will fall in months do you understand?

"Yes Lord, if I may make a suggestion Baron Brain Unglas would be the best man for the job he is the best warrior we have and no one in the kingdom can match his strength.

"I believe that is a good use of my future son in law time as it will be Shallteer learning how to rule while he will not have much to do. By the way will you be coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

Yes my lord if I could ask a question is master Sebas going to be at the event?" Climb asked, he was shocked to find out that Sebas was Emperor Ainz's personal butler when he saw him at the capital standing next to the throne. For Climb this dissolved the last bit of doubt he has that he would serve Nazarick. In his mind Sebas would be the only man who could beat Ainz and yet he is his personal butler he thought. Well if Sebas serves Lord Ainz should be better man than I ever thought.

"Yes he will, and I am sure he will be glad to see you from what I have heard also all the top Authorities of the Empire of Nazarick will be their proper reinforcements and defenses' have been made for the time so we can enjoy the occasion." Ainz Replied.

Furthermore I want to now discuss the relationship you will have between the King and Queen and the new Baroness Bloodfallen. You are technically in charge of the Kingdom Princess Renner but your job is to rule and show the Baroness how to rule a human nation and interact with them. Remember this precious daughter is in charge I know she will be hard to get along with and she despises humans but you are patient and kind enough to help her to learn how to lead if you are not successful you will be destroyed.

This also brings me to my next point as you know all the people of the Underground City of Nazarick who came from the Gods realm are officially my children. As you have probably noticed all who will rule the different Vassal States hold the name Gown except for you two, the Allied states and the Dragonic Kingdom and Jincriv.

I find this unacceptable as a God I think of all my children that is why I am officially creating a second house or family that will be related to the Gown house but their job will be that of support. That is why when you are married you Momom, Jincriv, and any other top leaders will be made members of the house of Sapato. You shall be distant relatives of the house of Gown. Listen closely after the initial induction of those in the house of Sapato no one else will be allowed to join unless special circumstances. Marriage is only allowed to the house of Gown to Gown and Sapato to Sapato. Consider it a great honor! Ainz said.

Climb and Princess Renner bowed their heads and respectfully said in unison, "Yes Lord as your wills."

Ainz clapped his hands and suddenly the mood in the room changed to a lighter feeling, "I'm off to see the bride to be I suggest you both go for your first walk everyone is already wearing masks so you won't look out of place at all. I will leave you with one last thing those who are allowed to rule that are not from Nazarick will be from the House of Sapato, this will be the highest station than can be met for those not of the name Gown. I decree that all people who live in the houses to have a two children one male and one female. If your children do not marry from the same house they shall be give up their royal name and is considered treason against me. The House of Gown and House of Sapato must continue but stay the same size. Under some circumstances the House of Sapato and Gown can marry but must be preapproved by me and must have must produce a clear advantage to Nazarick, love is not a valid reason. Interbreeding of the Houses is not an issue, we can insure healthy children through magic. The bloodline must stay pure! Come let's be off Mare." Ainz said

"Y-yes Emperor Ainz." Mare said.

After Emperor Ainz left the room they both looked at each other with their masks on and laughed. "Well I guess it is a solution," Climb jokingly said. "Yes that is true but your mask my love makes you look... how I should say meaner," they both laughed together.

The put on their masks and went on a lovely walk around the palace grounds and everyone they saw had masks on and would divert their eyes when they saw one another.

"I guess it will take some time to get used to it Princes Renner said." Everyone did but is still did not stop the strange rumors about the ruling class of the Kingdom, the lavish blood parties to the new problems of abductions, from then on it was unofficially known as the Kingdom of Masks.


	4. Chapter 3

Brian woke up groggy with a headache that felt like his skull was splitting in half. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus he could hear talking for a bit but then they became quite. That's not a good sign, Brain though, "He is awake…YES he is regaining consciousness get the master right away. That is when Brian realized he was stripped naked and his hands were all in shackles and he was lying in velvet bed?

I have heard of how The Empire of Nazarick tortures but this is not like the stories. He thought. His vision had come back and he realized that he was in at satin and lace covered room instead of a torture chamber. Just when he noticed where he was the door in front at the head of the bed open and shut and in a dominatrix style corset and an undergarment that leaved little to the imagination was a platinum haired young looking girl Shallteer Bloodfallen.

"I bet you never thought see would see me like this Brain? Do you know who I am?" Shallteer purred.

"Yes, you are Shallteer Bloodfallen the last I can remember is that I was at the castle and you had me by the throat and everything went black." Brian replied. "Yes that is true but do you know why you blacked out?" "No" Brain replied. "It is because I almost drained you of all your precious blood do you know what that means." Shallteer said while twirling her hair.

Brain though about for a minute and finally realized, "Am I a vampire now?

Shallteer cracked a huge smile, "You have always been a vampire Brain just not an awaken one and the more I feed from your delicious blood the greater chance of the True Vampire within you to awaken." Brain could not understand what she was saying except that she wanted to drink his blood.

"Let me explain it to you this way once every thousand years a vampire awakens and become the True Vampire naturally of the majority of vampires on the planet at any one time their might be one and if I can get you to hum. Get it up then we will have two", she said as see straddled him around his waist.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Brain said. "I am making you my male consort and you shall serve by my side until I am finished with you." She coldly stated.

"What happened to Climb and the Princess and the king?" Brain asked as the fog lifted from his mind. "They are all dead…or sorry undead just like you vampires Climb and the Princess and guess what Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown is going to make them the King and Queen. "But that impossible the King…Shallteer interrupted "Died yesterday natural causes of course." Shallteer said loving the look of anguish on Brian's face she hated humans but took exception to Brian now she knows he is an unawaken True Vampire with possible power to rival hers and be a great resource to Nazarick his mind just needed a day of "convincing" and he will be madly in love with her. She can make her vampires do what she wants but not him he had the blood of the elders he will take more time.

"I am almost done with you today I have one thing I need you to do and then you will be escorted to your room." "What can I ask is that?" Brain said. "Take my virginity you see I like dead men and you are dead and also mine and I can feel that you are up to the task." As she ran her hand on his manhood, My My what shall I ever do with this and I can wait to tell Albedo she will be so jealous I can ride her bicorn now hahaha! That night Brain Ungluas stopped existing and Brain Bloodfallen was born.

2 Weeks later

"My dear do you know where my sword is I have seemed to misplaced it again." Brain said. "I had the brides put it away you are a vampire you fight with your teeth and nails you don't need that stupid thing." Shallteer replied. "It is not stupid I devoted my life to its art and I am learning to channel my power into the blade it's pretty cool I call it blood bane." "I would have you killed if you were a regular human I swear are all relationships this difficult."

"Yes" Brain replied. "It is easy when you are powerful and step on whomever you want but that is why Lord Ainz is sending us to the Kingdom to learn how to rule humans and not kill everyone you meet", "Ah yes that reminds me today is the day you take the honor of becoming a part of the Empire of Nazarick. We will talk to the Emperor before the ceremony." Shallter said.

"Is that so" Brain said, mocking how Emperor Ainz talked "Enough and get yourself ready in your uniform." The standard military of Nazarick uniform was jet Black long coat with a half collar with a pair of jet black pants with a grey shirt and a black western tie and collar. It had gold trim around the collar showing the rank and order of Nazarick which identified what part of the Empire they work the Kingdom had three red roses. The meaning behind it had been a mystery the Queen Renner picked it out personally but has never told the meaning behind it. Brain collar showed that his rank was that of Barron second to the King and Queen he thought it was funny the Climb was his only superior.

As Brain and Shallteer walked to Ainz's office through the black walls of castle that seems to have no beginning or end and not one mark on the wall everything was to Nazarick standard. The gold trim turned from dragons to horses, the world tree and to Ainz himself Brain would have thought Emperor Ainz would have seen himself enough there are statues and paintings of him all over the known earth in the demi-Human parts of the Nazarick they worship his image with blood sacrifices he shuttered at some of the sites he saw in regards to the worship of the Church of Nazarick.

There were two factions of the Church of Nazarick, first was the demi-humans that incorporated their religion of old into the church and rituals some of which would make your blood run cold. Knowing this the other branch Ainz created a second branch which was for humans which was not more that reading from the ancient tomes worshiping of the God of life and Death Ainz Ooal Gown and ran much like the temples that were already established. Suddenly they came to the door, two Blackwood doors twenty five feet tall each both with beautiful maids Brian knew better to check them out or he would have his head rammed against the wall. Brain had made this mistake one other time and was nearly beaten to death if he would not have been a vampire he had no doubt he would have been dead. They both open the doors and their sat Lord Ainz death incarnate that did not bring death to the world but order and prosperity a paradox to Brain.

Brian took five steps bowed his head and bent to one knee, "Hail to The One and True God of Life and Death Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown" It seems that my title gets longer every year" Ainz said as he motioned him to stand up and come closer.

So there seems to be some business to take care of before your pledge of fidelity there is the case of your engagement to my daughter Shallteer."

Brian was speechless he knew nothing of the engagement. "Lord your daughter"

"Yes Ainz replied all of my servants of Nazarick that came with me are my children stay one. From now on all my Guardians will take my name of Gown except for Albedo for now. Anyways back to the topic at hand originally, Brian I had a simple duty for you to be Climbs bodyguard but then I found out that you are a unawaken True vampire so plans have changed you have become a valuable asset and an ideal mate to Shallteer. With that said I will agree to your union." Shallteer,

"Yes my Lord"

"As said before you will take on my last name now that you are marrying the world will see you as my daughter. You will also become the Baron of the Kingdom and learn to rule humans until the time comes you will take control of your own nation state. Under stood?" This was an order not an offer Brian was getting used the straight forward style of the Empire compared to the squabbling innuendo of the old Kingdom.

"Yes my Lord" Shalteer and Brain both said as they turned around and left the room. From the shadows Sebas came out from the left side and Demiurge from the right.

"What do you think of the chances of the blood awakening in him Sebas?"

"Your majesty I would say judging from his Ki I would say sixty percent."

"And what of you Demiurge?"

"I would have to concur an incident of extreme stress would cause his blood to awaken and would drive up the possibility to ninety-five percent"

"Excellent make it so if he dies in the process we can always revive him and try again."

Albedo was sulking in her room she was happy when Shalteer gave up on Ainz about a year ago and but now Shalteer was getting married. She called her to the seventh floor bar where they often meet to tell her of the night that she lost her virginity to Brian and rubbed it in and asked to ride on her bicorn which cannot be ridden by a virgin which Albedo was because she was saving herself for Ainz.

Her Ainz… how long must she wait... did not he even say they that she was made to love him?

She thought as she tried to cheer herself up. All is well she will sit on the throne with Ainz she must stay the course the only reason Shalteer is happy is because she settled for less than perfection.

A human yes a unawakened blood of a True vampire but still a human from outside of Nazarick, impure, lowly, scum. Her day will come soon enough, but now the wedding at the Castle of the Capital of the Kingdom State of Nazarick. Where the new Baron and Baroness will be wed and then help rule the nation. All the things she wanted she waited for but her time will come she has herd of a secret document that stated that Ainz is planning to wed her at a certain time. Why Demiurge told her she will never know but one year just one year but it must be true it must! She thought as her anger burned.

The wedding was all of pomp Shalteer had Albedo as her best women which she hated and Brain had Climb as his best man which they were going to switch places next week for his wedding and had a good laugh and a night on the town. Everyone else were the top of Nazarick all wearing masks even Emperor wore the jealousy mask that he wore when he first left Nazarick. The wedding was officiated by Sebas who masterfully gave the local wedding ritual with the precision of the local priest not far off in the future they would have children.

"This was the beginnings of the Empire of Nazarick second generation." Ainz thought.


	5. Chapter 4

The One True God Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown stood on a platform in the former City Alliance the last country that was left on the continent within the frontier. This was the last of the known civilized nations although Ainz did think there was much left to do on other continents to conquer. There was news of ships from foreign lands coming to trade but it has a hundred years or more since their occurrence. He stood in front of about thirty thousand people all the people they could round up from the capital and surrounding areas. Ainz had practiced his speech a hundred times but if it were not for his passive skill as an undead he would have been very nervous.

"I sent my envoys to your land to bring you prosperity and peace I offered an olive branch and you gave me the sword. After the battle of the Kattsee Plains and showed my power I have always said I will be merciful to those who submit. You know the Republic the nation to East they submitted, not one drop of blood touched the ground and now they are prospering living in peace without fear. You know the might of my Armies in just three short days I took over your nation your put your faith left you and your armies lasted but an hour and Ijaniya the famous assassin group now bows it knee to me. Ainz pointed to a man who had restraints and several others nobles. This is your head of the City Alliance and your noble cast that for selfish reasons brought war to your land, death instead of prosperity, division instead of unity. Your rulers wrote to me to emancipate you from your own rulers and I agreed. Not one village sacked not one head of grain stolen for my Army, If any can accuse me of wrongdoing speak up!"

Ainz looked to the crowd and asked "What shall I do with them?" At first a single shout, "Kill them" others "execute them" none of the new civilians of the Empire of Nazarick defended them. Ainz then looked at the men some sobbing others to pale with fear. Ainz open his arms, "Very well you have been condemned by your own people the sentence is death take them away" he cried.

Demiurge went over to him as Ainz whispered, "Take them to the Torturer and see if they hold any valuable information and then do what you want."

Demiurge bowed and had them taken away. Ainz started with his speech again, "Your new ruler shall be the Queen Shalteer Bloodfallen Gown and King Brain Bloodfallen Gown currently the Baron and Baroness of the Kingdom state of Nazarick. They will be my gift to you after my wedding and with them we will bring a new era of prosperity, freedom, and peace!" The crowd roared at the top of their lungs all of common blood yearning for a life of equality they have heard of a life no longer living under the whips of the noble class. Ainz held up his hands for silence, "This nation will be reborn as the North Eastern Nation State of Nazarick! "All hail the God Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown" someone cried out in the audience. "Long live our God, Long live the Emperor."

Ainz was pleased the pacification program worked perfectly they painted the nobles as the oppressors and most of the nobles gave up their armies and joined Nazarick when met in the battle grown on hopes they could retain their position. The Army instead of sacking cities and raping women gave out bread and money an invading army that did this was unheard of. Ainz heard a story of when the Army entered the first town people came out pleading and crying. When the officers gave money to the village elder and handed out food the people ran back in a hid because they thought it was a trick. As he thought about this Emperor Ainz mounted into his chariot and flew away for affect as soon as they were out of site they used teleportation magic to go directly to the castle.

In the Carriage Fluder was sitting in it stroking his beard Ainz looked at him and said, "How does the experiment on the potion go for my heir?"

Fludder bowed his head and said, "God Emperor we now have the potion to an 85% success rate and I can guarantee that the magic will ill make your heir a son. May I say though that Albedo will be under tremendous stress during the pregnancy so the margin of error is small, if you could stay with her the entire time that could make the difference. Might I say I am also happy to be a part of the birthing of a new God."

Ainz slowly looked over at Fluder. "You have done well and I hear you can perform seven tier magic without an aid that makes you the most powerful human magician of all time even more so than those fraud heroes."

Fluder smiled he could not ask for anything more except he did not like splitting his time teaching although secretly he liked to teach as he was still learning but Ainz had given him a ring of sustenance that allows him to not need sleep so he can teach during the day and study at night.

"About my son how powerful will he be once we use the divine spell? Ainz asked. Fluder thought deeply as he knew this question would come and he came to a startling conclusion.

"Given the circumstances since you came to the new land you can use old magic and new but not to your full potential. I believe this is due to a slight change in the mana here but since your son will be born of two people living in this existence he will become very powerful."

"How powerful Fludder?" Ainz snapped he knew he was avoiding the question.

"Upon maturity he could destroy a nation possibly the planet" Fludder said slowly looked at Ainz.

" wonderful, my son will be a weapon of mass destruction! Well we shall see we shall see." Ainz said looking at Fluder who could swear he saw him smile through his mask.

"Ah yes that reminds me from now on you are a part of the support house of Gown your new surname Sapato."

"Thank You Master this is the greatest honor you have bestowed on me!" Fludder almost yelled in joy.

"Fluder if you think that is awesome as long as you serve me well you will receive wonders," Ainz spoke in a firm tone.

"Yes my God" Fluder smiled.

The carriage flew through a portal and appeared just above the castle gates and descended into the courtyard were Sebas and Albedo stood on opposite sides of a red carpet leading into the castle. The carriage made of gold and red and black materials landed exactly where it was supposed to and the door came open.

"Welcome home Lord Emperor Albedo and Sebas said together.

"I suppose you are here to tell me that you are getting ready to go out for your wedding party my love?" Albedo squirmed when she heard him call her his love as was the case Ainz had started to practice dignified terms of affection just for her.

"Yes my lord it will be in the palace ball room so security will not be a concern.

"I was wondering if you could see me in my dress I have had made as well as the necklace you had made for me because after tonight we won't see each other until the wedding?"

Ainz could have cared less he had much more important things to do but this was important in its own way, "Yes of course I will come when you are ready." Albedo smiled bowed and walked away.

"Sebas walk with me, Ainz said

"Yes sire" Sebas replied following Ainz closely as they walked.

"Now Sebas how are you and Tsuare doing?"

"Very well sir she has fit in as a maid these last seven years perfectly-"

"No. Sebas, that is not what I am talking about your romantic involvement do you plan to have children get married?"

Sebas did not know what to say in the several years after she was brought to Nazarick he has never mentioned her and thought that he had little to no concern for her.

"My Lord we are very happy since she was not from Nazarick and has no fighting ability I never considered Marriage as an option.

"Ah I see you are right that was carless of me to ask but you can always have her as a mistress while I find you a suitable wife."

Sebas had never considered this and frankly did not like the idea he believed that love should be between two people.

"Sebas, you will have to make a decision she will get older and die eventually she is human we can slow down her ageing process but not stop it.

"I should find you a suitable wife and you can have children together that Dragonic Queen should be a good match you would have strong children you could be King even..Haha I like that idea."

Sebas was shocked he loved Tsuare and was cursing himself for not making plans ahead of his master. "I know the queen will say yes once she finds out you are of the Dragonic race she will be ready to wed." Ainz looked over at Sebas and looked at his face and could see the disappointment.

"Sebas, you do not have to live with her just have children play the part it is for the good of Nazarick."

Sebas bowed and said, "Lord as you command"

"Ah, albedo just called she is waiting in front of the ball room." Ainz said as he turned down the hall with Sebas following him.

This was Albedo's night she had a fine silk sky blue dress with one million gold coin necklace that Ainz gave her made from all the finest jewelry from all over Nazarick. Why Ainz paid for it she will never know but he said it will help boost the economy. Almost a square tenth of a mile of the castle was the treasury and it was almost jammed full of gold jewels and other precious artifacts. No weapons those were still kept in the vault in tomb of Nazarick. As she saw Ainz come near she was excited because she knew the next time they would meet would be their wedding but she wanted this Image in his head of her till they see again.

"You are looking lovely and I see you are wearing the necklace I gave you it almost is beautiful enough to be on your body but not quite enough I shall have to give you another prettier one." Ainz said in an almost embarrassing tone for him it would take him time to have a gentle tongue because the last several years he has been used to barking out orders.

"Your dress is divine and you shall make all the ladies jealous." he added.

"Lord, thank you Albedo said.

"Now you must be off or you will be late for your own party. I will take my leave" Ainz replied.

"Thank you lord Ainz and you are the love of my life," she said as she turned into the ballroom

This was the next to the best night of Albedo's life tonight was a victory party for her years of undying commitment to Ainz and she was going to enjoy it. The Ballroom could hold about 15 hundred people. It was the only room that had white marble walls and wood on the floors for dancing. The amount of money spent on tonight could serve as a budget for a medium sized country for a year. Tomorrow the reception would be here while the wedding would be outside were over a million people and demi-humans would fill the streets of the nation's capital. All of the female maids and NPC'S from Nazarick where their all-female heads of states queens, princesses, baronesses and all other noble women. This event was considered so prestigious that women bribed officials of the party planning to be on the list of invitees at jaw dropping sums.

All fifteen hundred women had found their seat as the large gold decorated double doors opens and Albedo entered. Every woman had been seated at their table immediately stood up and gave a thunderous applause. Albedo smiled and fixed her hair as she walked down the red carpet to her seat. Sebas the only male at the party announced future Empress Albedo Gown before she sat down to an even louder ovation. Then Sebas took center stage and announced tonight dinner will be Dragon filet with a Minotaur sauce, salad made from the finest greens with a 100 year Red wine and a diamond flaked cake with the finest chocolate filling. An excited mummer went over the crowd as this was a once and a lifetime meal for even the richest of women.

Albedo had Shalteer sit in the front right and Aura to the front left a look of sadness and jealousy came from both of them as they wanted to marry Ainz as well but know that would not happen. Unless he took another wife which at this point was not likely. Sadly her sisters would not be there as they could not leave the tomb of Nazarick but she could celebrate with them later. CZ Delta was seated at the table along with all the other maids only those who directly served Nazarick could sit with them. No one said anything so Albedo broke the ice.

"So Lord Ainz and I have our room ready naturally most of the things are mine because he is undead but it is the loveliest bed Shalteer."

Shalteer look at her and said, "I enjoy marriage it's just a lot more work than I expected sometimes I want to decapitate Brain."

"Hahaha!" everyone started laughing but it clearly not a joke to her. Aura was looking at her fork counting the minutes until she could leave she was still young and this type of gathering is not her thing she rather be in the woods finding a new creature to tame. Albedo noticing this reminded that she was to be the flower girl and went over her responsibilities.

Aura brushed it off, "yes yes I know and Mare brings the ring how lovely it will be. Albedo brushed off the attitude nothing was going to faze her tonight.

Suddenly all the side doors came open and all of the food was brought out in precision every dish cooked to perfection and every plate looked like a work of art. After the meal and the women started drinking the wine and the band began to play upbeat music and this is when the party got interesting.

Princess Renner Sapoto drunk approached Albedo and congratulated on her wedding and asked if they could have children. It suddenly got quite and Albedo using restraint said, "yes we will be expecting soon" everyone congratulated her and took turns giving her hugs.

Albedo got drunk and told people that Ainz created her to love him because he could not love anyone else everyone was rendered speechless but the party went on. As the women got drunker the gossip got worse until the clock struck midnight and that was the ending of the festivities until tomorrow. Lord Ainz was informed of no major personal or political slipups by the spider spies and he called it a night of sleep even though he did not need it the last year he started to take potions to sleep due to the mental stress.

The day of the wedding finally came the ceremony happened at three o'clock Mare was in charge of the weather it was a perfect 70 degrees and sunny. The capital was packed full until they finally had to close the gate after the wedding the couple would take a carriage ride around the streets so the citizens could see the newly married couple. There was a stage build with extravagant background of mythical creatures with fabric and flowers' hanging from every wall in the city, the site was spectacular. It would be fair to say the entire city was decorated for the wedding. Sebas once again officiated the wedding in the local custom Aura came down with the flowers and Mare with the rings. Albedos dress was white with a vail with diamonds stitched in the cloth with a 100ft train a spectacular dress that was considered priceless.

Frist, Sebas called for The One True God Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown master of the known word he as he always has regally walked down the runway with a brilliant silver mask on. Next Empress Albedo Gown was called as she walked down the aisle she took her time then she walked to the stage and finally made it to her spot. Albedo and Ainz shared their vows and exchanged rings and Sebas announced them married. A heavy roar slowly built as the bells rang in the great Nazarick clock tower and the crowd cheered even louder to an almost ear deafening level. Then the Emperor and White Empress walked down the aisle while being bombarded with flowers as they both got into the Royal carriage with live Griffins as they were taken throughout the city. It would have been a fairy tale but the groom did have a mysterious silver mask and the Bride was a demon but people there did not seem to mind that because in Nazarick the sight of demi-humans was a normal. Humans were in fact in the minority in the capital even though they held more power than any other race in the Empire.

Albedo smiled and waved at the people while Ainz sat in the chariot and did not wave normally Albedo would do the same but this was her wedding it was perfect and it was hers. They never exchanged a word the entire time there was nothing to be said the last few years were simply unbelievable.

It was right before the wedding reception Emperor Ainz was surrounded by Fluder and his top litch magicians. "Alright I am ready" Ainz said.

"Of course my lord let us begin". Fludder and four other of his magicians each cast ten spells together in perfect synchronization. One after other Emperor Ainz was in pain it felt like his power was being stripped away from his being, "You're doing well sire five more spells to go." By this time Ainz was sweating…wait sweating undead to not sweat this was the effect of the spells doing their job giving him invisible organs and invisible skin heavily panting now since he had not breathed in 10 years it was difficult to get used to it. "We are done Sire" "Wonderful", Ainz said as he stood up and grabbed his bedpost he could feel the wood and the groves. "Magnificent! Fludder tonight I will eat and drink and lay with my wife as a God has become a man." Fluder smirked seeing Ainz is such a state as he is was something he thought he would never see.

The Ballroom was full once again but this time with Emperor Ainz and Empress Albedo at the Middle of a large table that had all the guardians even Cocytus was there were gathered some attention.

Ainz stood up with a Glass of wine to make his speech, "Today I am complete with the last nation toppled in the known world we have achieved peace and renamed this new land the North Western Nation State the Queen Shalteer Bloodfallen Gown and Brian Bloodfallen Gown will rule this new land. For there are many kings in Nazarick but Only One True Emperor! "Ainz Shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone cheered as Ainz for the first time in years he ate and drank and for one night put his guard down to enjoy himself, he wore a special mask that allowed him to put food into his mouth. Everyone gave gifts and congratulated Ainz and Albedo on the wedding. As the night drove and the wine flowed freely Sebas touched his master shoulder and said, "Sir it is time your wife is ready in your bedchamber."

The truth was all the guardians had been waiting for the moment their supreme leader would leave them an heir, because deep in their hearts they all worried that he would leave like all of their creators. Ainz had told them time and time again he would not and every time he wanted to reward Cocytus or Demiurge or Sebas for their hard work they would always reply they wanted an heir. This is why the guardians wanted this night to go perfectly.

"Ah yes business then pleasure he slurred" as he had Sebas help him up and take him to his room.

Albedo had been waiting for half an hour but it felt like a lifetime. She was naked under the satin sheets nervous and half-drunk waiting for her husband to consummate the marriage. Suddenly the door opened and she saw Sebas then her heart started to race Ainz entered the room and Sebas left as he shut the door behind him.

"I have been waiting for you", Albedo said.

"How long?" Ainz asked as he took of his robe to her he looked like a skeleton but he was covered with invisible flesh. She threw off the covers to show her naked body and Ainz eyes flared with what he saw.

"All the things in the world are mine but I had to wait the longest for you", this was the wine talking. He jumped on the bed kissed her passionately and he entered her body and they ravished each other and had their fill of love until morning.

As Ainz open his eyes that morning he felt normal again an undead with little sense of touch and no appetite or need for sleep perhaps this is why the undead hate the living he thought. He looked over to Albedo who was already awake, "good morning Husband", she said.

"Good morning to you I hope last night was fruitful Albedo" Ainz said in a fog as Albedo smiled.

"We will find out in a few days", Albedo said, "and then we will know".

"Well first thing you need to go to Fluder and have your checkup and take your potions like we said."Ainz said in a concerned tone.

She tilted her head and stroked Ainz's arm "I will be sure to do it but now I finally have you." She grabbed him tighter and began to weep. "When you told me you made me to love you then denied my advances I thought that you changed your mind and did not want me!" She sobbed, "I know the way I acted was inappropriate at times but I just could not help but be madly in love with you." Albedo said burying her face in the sheets not wanting to see Ainz see her cry.

"I cannot begin to understand what you went through but you were justified to feel the way you felt and do the things you have done. As a Supreme Being of Nazarick all your happiness is most important to me but I could not marry you until Nazarick was strong enough and Shallteer was married off." Ainz replied.

"How long did you ago did you plan to marry me?" Albedo finally asked with her face still in the sheets clenching her hands.

"I made my decision about five years ago but had to wait and could not tell you for this I am sorry." Ainz replied.

Albedo's head perked up and she look at Ainz with a smile, "That long wow that was around the hardest time for .Sniff"

"I know and now I promise you will get everything you want a husband, an heir and the world to rule with me I promise the time you had to wait will seem like breath on a mirror compared to a new life together." Ainz said in his softest most caring voice he could muster.

Albedo's wings flapped in the bed with excitement and she leapt forward and hugged Ainz, "My master and Husband I will hold you to that promise!" her eyes then split and a large evil smile creaked across her face, "Phase one complete she thought." This was the beginning of the of Albedos plans for her master.

The third day came and the news was in Albedo was with child and give birth in around a month. All of Nazarick rejoiced in celebration with feasts and festival. Succubus's are demons that originated in a very hostile environment so their gestation time is very short to increase the chances that the young will survive. The Succubus children grew at an accelerated rate, that of two times faster than a human and their brains matured two times faster as well.

Albedo took her potion and and spent her time in the Tomb Nazarick with Ainz for a month while Demiurge took care of everything while they stayed in the vacation home together in Paradise in the Tomb of Nazarick. Ainz would sit and read while Albedo would make clothes for the child since they found out it's a boy she focused on boys clothing although Mare is a boy and he wears girls' clothing that one she will never she will figure out. She could also not move around much due to the large amount of stress on her body. Ainz was also casting tier 12 magic on the unborn child.

The day had come that of Nazarick had been waiting for since the first day they came to the New world, Ainz waited outside of the room while Albedo screamed with her contractions.

A nurse came out and bowed "Lord, She is pushing the baby's head is crowning"

Is the baby alive Ainz thought is the baby Alive he had always felt indifferent about life but right now he cared more than he ever had and the passive skill finally did not help? Waiting and waiting there should be a sound a baby crying why is there no sound Ainz thought.

The nurse came out "Lord you may come in"

Immediately the guardians were contacted and instantly teleported into the room where the new heir was born as they all had visited her the last month to pay their respects. When they heard the child was born all the Guardians that were available dropped everything a came within seconds.

Ainz heart felt like it dropped out of his chest. He opened the door slowly came in the room everyone was looking at Albedo and not him he was not used to everyone not bowing when he entered a room. He rushed through the Guardians and Maids and looked into Albedo's arms and saw a little baby boy human looking with little black wings on his side horns on his head, but what of the undead part of him? Ainz thought. Just as he asked himself that question the baby looked over at his father and where the white of his eyes would be were pitch black and his pupils were red just like him.

Ainz covered his mouth and said, "Well he has my eyes." Everyone look at him and laughed.

All the Guardians were surprised as his regal manners were no longer present and acted like one of them.

"What should we name him?" Ainz asked knowing the answer already.

He gave up naming rights due to the stress that Albedos body went under carrying a half undead child. The child did not only try to kill its succubus side but also drain all life from Albedo. The fighting equivalent of her carry this child was fighting a level 100 character 24 hours a day. She regularly needed to have healing potions given to her to add to her health each day. By the next day she would be down to 25 percent health before another potion that was needed. If Albedo did not already have such a high defense she would not have survived the pregnancy even if they used healing potions. This was something Albedo did without complaint although Ainz was around the entire time to keep her spirits up by Fluder's suggestion. Ainz was told the margin for error was small enough that his presence could decide the fate of the child.

"Momonga Albedo Ainz Ooal Gown", Albedo said.

Everyone was surprised that Albedo would choose Ainz's old name but it made sense. Albedo never liked Ainz's new name due to the change in the program Ainz made that stated, "She is madly in love with Momanga." This satisfied her core programing of her character because now she could share that love with her son. This was a major reason why she wanted to have a child by him in the first place. He would receive more attention than a normal child would from her mother due to her obsessive nature and everyone knew it.

"My lord may I ask why he is so small? He hardly looks like a supreme being?" Mare asked.

Ainz looked around and could see the same question in the faces of all the other guardians and maids. When he thought about the question they had it made complete sense because they were made complete did not have to grow or mature. Ainz needed to think of an answer that they would understand without disappointing them.

"A Supreme Being has never been born in this world so it will grow into an adult due to the stain of the realm." Ainz answered.

Everyone nodded and remarked that made sense and they could not wait to see the master grow.

Sebas Tian was standing next to Albedo and the child and was nearly blinded when he observed the little Momonga's Ki. He was overcome with joy that he had a new master to serve and the child's potential was almost limitless. Sebas was a walking example of perfect social protocol for being a butler. One rule for a butler is that you never engage in conversation with your master unless it has something directly related to your duties.

Sebas was a man of pride and today he broke protocol and walked in front of Ainz full of excitement bowed and said, "Lord Ainz congratulations on the birth of your son I have taken the liberty and examined his Ki and it is unlike anything I have ever observed his power and potential are limitless."

Sebas was the Iron butler but today he could not hide the smile on his face. Ainz was surprised and pleased by Sebas's comment and said, " Sebas, this news is welcome, from now on you shall be the boys tutor in unarmed combat and social protocol of Nazarick" Sebas smiled even more as he kept his head bowed and said, "Lord I will not fail you!"

Next Cocytus approached Ainz from the corner of the room as he did not want to get to close to the child as he emitted cold icy air. He bowed next and simply said in his straightforward tone,

"EMPEROR AINZ. I. .

Ainz motion for he and Sebas to stand up and said, "Cocytus you shall be in charge of teaching my son armed combat and weaponry," Cocytus replied, " . WILL. BE. DONE"

Demiurge walked up to Albedo and looked at Ainz for permission to get close to the child, Ainz motioned that it was ok with a nod and a wave of his hand. He bent down and put his finger out, no one knew what Demiurge was doing but they knew he always had a knack to impress the Emperor. The child reached out reactively and grabbed his finger, Demiurge quickly smiled and waited for the child to let go. Demiurge straightened his tie and turned and bowed to his lord and said,

"Lord I perceived that the child's grip strength at birth is beyond 20,000 pounds per square inch more that the jaw strength of a Dragon. He shall be an enormous asset to Nazarick and a suitable heir to the throne."

This comment might have seemed cold but for a demon it was flattery beyond his races ability. Ainz replied "Demiurge you shall be in charge of teaching him negotiation tactics and planning and military tactics." Demiurge smiled stood up straight and join in line with Sebas and Cocytus.

Lastly Mare and Aura came up to Ainz and bowed and said,

"Congratulations on the birth of your son Emperor" Ainz replied, "Mare you shall be as family to my son from now on you are an brother and sister and Aura you will teach my son the different creatures of this world and all that you know."

They both acknowledged his command and got in line. Shalteer was ruling their new land and was absent and Brain was still considered an outsider and would not be allowed in the chamber. This was a joyous day for the Guardians as they have waited for this for quite a while. Lastly Ainz approached Albedo she smiled and lifted up the child and said,

"Here is your son my love."

He picked up his son since he was at least partially undead he could hold the child without any negative effects. He held his son in one hand and pointed his finger to examine the child's wings and arms. No defects to be seen ten fingers ten toes two horns, two eyes, two wings, black hair and eyes, everything a half demon and half undead boy would have. Ainz figured he looked more like his mother because he had flesh when he was consummated so he must have taken on more of his mother's characteristics giving him flesh although he was undead.

The child looked fragile but was tougher than he looked if a normal human would try and hold him they would be dead within a minute or two and within and few weeks the child would grow quickly. Ainz looked at everyone and didn't know what to say but he knew everyone was expecting him to say something thinking hard he came up with a speech,

"First I would like to say that this child was born for the future of Nazarick so he is not only my son but the hope for us all. I know that many of you wanted an heir to the throne of Nazarick and as the Supreme Being that is your Absolute ruler I have given what you asked for years. This child shall be that heir so you will never have to worry about being left in this new world alone. I will always be with you if it be me or through my son. Everyone will swear their fealty to Momonga Albedo Ainz Ooal Gown when he reaches adulthood. This child is of my being and will be greater than I as I am a Supreme Being he is a Supreme God!" Everyone was speechless then as if practiced all the guardians got on one knee and said "LONG LIVE THE ONE TRUE GOD EMPEROR AINZ OOAL GOWN, LONG LIVE PRINCE MOMONGA ALBEDO AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

Emperor Ainz sat on his throne in the Tomb of Nazarick that had toys around it instead of prostrated servants, on his lap he had his three month baby boy who was learning how to chew on everything. The child was a perfect hybrid any more undead and the baby would have died. Fluder for his service in the birthing of Momonga could pick whatever he wanted. All he wanted to teach his son. This Ainz would allow, to his right Albedo sat staring at him being the father she always wanted him to be. Ainz sat there and thought he had a family and was the Emperor of the known world what was next, there are no other players but other lands that idea excited him he was tired of the southern frontier pacifying little tribes nothing worth his time. The Empire was running smoothly no droughts or famine Mare could control the weather and pestilence. What was there left for the God Emperor of the World?


	6. Chapter 5

Little 4 year old Momonga which would be about two years in human terms sat on the steps of the Ninth floor of Nazarick waiting for his uncle Cocytus to take him to his floor. He would get to ride on his back and practice swords which he really liked. He didn't like living in the Tomb of Nazarick as much as being in the Empire but it was his parents who said it was is was too much of a risk and he needed to grow up in Nazarick away from the influence of humans. He was the pure born of Nazarick whatever that meant. He knew he was special he could fly and do this some things adults could not like break large stones with his hands. His magic teacher Fludder said that he could use spells now that took him a really long time to learn. He liked Fluder even though he was a human. Also nothing that he was hit with hurt him so he could be really rowdy when he played. He like to go to Auras level and play with all the animals but sometimes he would kill them on accident and get in trouble by his sister.

He was wearing some overalls with holes for his wings with a sweater and a white cap all clothes his mother made. He did not like how his mom would make him switch clothes five times a day and drag him around just to show people. One thing that he liked about living in the tomb was that he did not have to wear his uniform. It was the military uniform of Nazarick with the mark of Ainz logo unlike his uncle Brian that had flowers or stars, he did not like the uniform because he had to tuck in his wings and put his coat over them and that was uncomfortable. His Dad said his mark was unique in that he was the only one to wear it, It meant that someday he would be King then Emperor but he did not care about that now he wanted to play.

He looked up at his uncle Sebas whom he liked but was not as fun as his other family and said,

"Uncle Sebas when will I be able to play with children my age?" Sebas whom loved the young master as he was his own son looked at the young master and bowed and said,

"Young master your father wanted me to relay to you that if you complete your studies this week you will get to spend some time at the capital this weekend."

Momonga smiled and his wings fluttered, "Really wow will their kids my age this time?" Sebas still bowed said,

"Yes lord I believe there shall but you must remember the lessons I taught you about controlling your strength we do not want another incident."

Sebas was referring to when Momonga was around three years old; he attended the Emperor's Ball the biggest event of the year in Nazarick. The Empire of Nazarick had endless celebrations in honor of victories or accomplishments and some celebrations would last for weeks. The Emperor's Ball was the end of a week-long celebration of the founding of the Empire of Nazarick and the Ball was by invitation only and included all heads of state, top merchants and nobles in all across the Empire. In the light of such an auspicious occasion the Emperor and Empress decided to show the young prince Momonga off to the world.

This was the first time he had to wear his uniform and he hated it. Albedo dressed him and was smiling that smile that even made Momonga uncomfortable Albedo said to him

"You are my most precious gift and all my hope Momonga" as she grabbed him and squeezed him so hard that it almost hurt even him.

Momonga looked at his momma and said, "Momma you say that all the time but what makes me so special doesn't everyone have a momma and papa."

Albedo frowned and said "Yes my little Prince but your momma is one of the Guardians of the tomb of Nazarick and your papa is one of the 41 Supreme Beings or a simply a God also your mom and dad are Empress and Emperor of the known world and that means you are the prince of the world."

Momonga thought about it for a bit he was much more clever that his little body showed and his eyes got big and said,

"Does that mean that I am a God?"

Albedo smiled her eyes split and the yellow of her eyes grew and replied, "Yes you are" as she touched his nose and tickled him little Momonga started to laugh.

Momonga was to sit right next to his Mother as he was third in line to the Crown of Nazarick. He was overlooking the Ball everyone was talking to each other and dancing. He got to eat some food he liked he did not have to eat but since he was half demon he could indulge in any of the seven deadly sins and gluttony was one of his favorites.

Next his father stood up and announced "All vassals of Nazarick meet prince Momanga Albedo Ainz Ooal Gown the crowned prince of the Empire of Nazarick!"

Next uncle Sebas stood behind him as he stood up and had a crown placed on his head. Everyone at the Ball stopped and bowed to him and he politely bowed back. Then every started clapping and gave a thunderous round of applause, Momonga did not really care about any of this the entire time he was watching a group of children playing in the corner. He sat back down his mother was staring at him as always and his papa…well he never knew what his Dad was thinking to be honest he was a little scared of his dad not because of the way he looked he thought that everyone dad looked similar this was all he ever knew but he was scared for a different reason it was because everyone one else seemed to be scared of him all the people that met him were scared so it was natural for him to be a little scared.

Momonga leaned over to his mother who was still staring at him and said, "Momma can I go play with the other children they are playing games and I want to play,"

One of Albedos weakness was that she loved her son so much that she had a very hard time telling him no. She smiled and said "Yes but give your crown to uncle Sebas and make sure not to get dirty and act as my little prince"

Momonga smiled as he jumped up out of his chair and took his crown off his head and put it on a pillow that Sebas was holding and walked down of the stage and across the room to the other children. It took every ounce of self-discipline little Momonga had to not run across the room. As he made his way across the room people were bowing to him and complimenting him he just smiled and nodded and finally reached the children that were playing in the corner of the room he looked over to his mother who was intently watching him so he knew he had to be on his best behavior.

All the children hesitated approaching him they were all the heirs to political offices and large businesses' so they were well aware of whom Momonga was.

A little boy that was wearing a mask that was from the kingdom state of Nazarick walked up to him and asked, "why are you not wearing a mask my parents told me that people with different eyes have to wear a mask and your dad wears a mask."

Momonga knew that his piercing black and red eyes were not the same as humans but he never had to wear a mask.

"I dunno must be because I am the prince or something, what game you were playing I would like to play." Momonga said.

The little boy with the mask replied," Tag it's a game where we chase each other around and one person is it and if you get tagged then you are it and everyone runs away from you would you like to play?"

Little Momonga smiled and nodded and so the game continued and he was having a lot of fun. So much fun that when he was tagged "it" he forgot his Uncle Sebas's lessons and forgot his own strength and dashed quicker than a human eye could follow and tagged another child with so much power that it threw him fifteen feet across the room into the wall. The room fell silent as everyone turned to see what was happening but quicker than the people could turn their heads Sebas had already made his way across the room picked up the child near death and poured an enormous amount of Ki into him completely healing the child. By the time the audience at the ball heard the crashing noise and looked to see what happened the little child was already healed. Sebas told the child to find his parents and grabbed Momonga by the hand and guided him back to his seat. His mother had a sympathetic look on her face and patted his head as he was clearly upset and his father seemed like he could have cared less no doubt he would get a lecture in the near future.

Finally Momonga could see uncle Cocytus approaching he was so exciting his wings started to flap and hover in the air, he flew into Cocytus arms as he grabbed him and threw him high up into the air and Momonga started to laugh.

Sebas approached Cocytus in his upright regal manner and said "I trust you will take care of the young master I must take my leave as I have my other duties to take care of "SEBAS. HE. IS. IN GOOD. HANDS." Cocytus replied.

"Have him back to the ninth floor in three hours the Empress will be waiting. "YES. YOU. HAVE. MY. WORD."

Sebas knew that he was in good hands gave Cocytus as nod of the head and bowed and said goodbye to the young master and walked off down a flight of stairs.

"So uncle Cocytus what are we doing today." TODAY. I. THOUGHT. YOU. COULD. MEET. AND. SPAR. WITH. THE. LIZARD. MEN." Momongas eyes lit up, "Outside the tomb?!" YES. BUT. JUST. A. LITTLE." Cocytus knew that Momonga was getting stir crazy in the tomb and Momonga was really excited he had always heard about the Lizardmen from uncle Cocytus how they were a proud warrior race with strange customs he had seem some in the tomb.

Uncle Cocytus put Momonga on his shoulder and carried him to the entrance of the tomb as he passed the area floor guardians they all stopped and bowed. Finally they were outside Momonga had a very fair complexion just like her mother in fact the only thing he could tell that he was like his father were his eyes but he was always being complimented about them and how he looked like his father. As they walked toward the lizardmen's village Momonga on Cocytus shoulder like he always carried him.

"What do you think of my martial arts and sword skills"

Cocytus was contemplating an answer when he said, "DOING. WELL. BUT. TRAINING. AND. REFINING. SKILLS. ARE. A. LIFELONG. PURSUIT. Momonga listened this was the same answer he always gave or at least a variation of it but he did not mind uncle Cocytus let him cut loose and be wild as he wanted within reason.

They finally approached the lizardmen's village as they walked it the first thing he noticed was a statue of his father with sacrifices set up to him. Next representatives came running as soon as they saw Cocytus ran to him and bowed,

"Glacier God Cocytus we are always glad to see you it is an honor."

Cocytus looked at them and said, "WHAT. IS. THIS. YOU. DO. NOT. RECOGNIZE. YOUR. CROWNED. PRINCE. THIS. OFFENCE. SHOULD. BE. PUNISHABLE. BY. DEATH. BUT. I. BLAME. MYSELF."

The Lizardmen's eyes shot wide open they knew the prince was born but had never seen him nor expected him to come to their humble village. They prostrated themselves until their faces were in the dirt.

"Forgive our ignorance God prince please to not take offence and destroy our village."

Momonga could have done this but had no idea why he would but he knew he had to be a prince and act as one he thought of what to say,

"This was but an oversight but let it not happen again."

This was a phrase his father taught him to say when people apologized for their behavior. The boy motioned them to stand with the same hand motion that he had seen his father use his whole life.

They walked further into the village to an area where the lizardmen warriors were all fighting all of them had necklaces on that had the Mark of Ainz which meant they were his father's property. They all stopped and stared for a second and then all bowed by this time they all knew the God Prince was in the village. Cocytus asked who the strongest warrior was and Zazuyu stood forward and signaled that he was the strongest one, none of the others objected and Cocytus nodded in satisfaction.

" . . . "

Zazuyu was shocked he was supposed to spar against the God prince and what if he got hurt what would happen then? Zazuyu quickly dismissed this thought as this was the Son of the God Ainz Ooal Gown the God of life and death. The little boy jumped down on off Cocytus's shoulder and pick up a sword and shield that were nearly the size that he was. Zazuyu ready himself putting the shield in front of him and his sword in his right hand. Little Momonga remembering what Cocytus taught him placed his feet in a wide stance that help keep balance and put she shield in front of him. Cocytus yelled,

"Fight"

The lizardman rushed forward to bash shields together to try and knock Momonga off balance. This was a very logical move considering that Zazuyu was three times as big as Momonga.

As soon as the shield made contact it was like Zazuyu hit a wall worse yet he was thrown back ten feet as soon as Momonga pushed his shield forward. Momonga did not give time for Zazuyu to recover by discarding his shield and jumping in the air holding the sword with both hands ready to strike the moment he came in range. Zazuyu put his shield up for protection but the minute the sword made contact with the shield a scraping noise was made and the shield was cut in half. Zazuyu's tumbled out of the way and got back on his feet he was not worried at all about the prince but for himself the prince could kill him at any time due to the large difference in strength.

Momonga dashed forward and as their blades crossed it knocked the lizardman to his knees and the sword out of his hand. Momonga raised his sword high and planned to cut the Lizardman in half but before he could make a down stroke Cocytus yelled,

"STOP"

Little Momonga did as his uncle said but he was a little confused. His father told him to never spare the weak so he was doing as he was taught. Momonga threw the sword in the ground and walked back to Cocytus.

" . .NOT KILL. YOUR. OPPONENT."

"Yes uncle Cocytus" Momonga said jumping up and down hyper from the fight. The Lizardmen were in shock not only did a child beat their best warrior but in under fifteen seconds. Cocytus was the only other person beside Momonga that new that the fight could have really been over in .001 seconds if the child wanted to but he wanted to have a fun fight. All the Lizardmen prostrated themselves and said, "Hail the God Prince Momonga Albedo Ainz Ooal Gown." From then on there were two statues in the Lizardman village of Emperor Ainz and of the God Prince Momonga.

Cocytus and Momonga walked back to the ninth floor, Cocytus said, "ONE DAY YOU SHALL BE IN CHARGE OF THE ARMIES OF NAZARICK AND I WOULD BE HONORED IF YOU HAVE ME AS YOUR RIGHT HAND."

Momonga did not know what to say it was not normal to lay such a heavy request on a young boy but he was not just a young boy but a supreme being in his case so Cocytus did not consider it unusual to talk to a child in such a way.

"Uncle Cocytus I could not think of anyone who would be by my side when we are slaying the enemy."

For Momonga this was not idle talk when he was three a maid that had worked in the castle for year sunk into Momonga bed chamber with the full intention of murdering the boy. When she crept up to the toddler's bed she was startled by the boy who suddenly pulled back the covers and said, "BOO!" The maid diverted her eyes so the boy could not read her intentions as far as it looked she was only playing a game.

"Hello young Momonga I was checking on you to see if you were still awake but I can see your detection skills are improving!?"

"Yes! I do not need sleep I am a God but I can if I want but what are you doing with that knife behind your back I see no pie?!" The reason he asked was because he would often tell the maids to bring him sweet treats.

"No I do have a treat and I guess there is no reason to hide it but for the God of the world I must make you sleep."

"Oh you know a sleep spell that is cool Fluder had not taught me yet he says "You can get into too much mischief using such as spell." He giggled because it was true.

"Tell you what Momonga close your eyes and hold your hand in the air and I will make you go to sleep,"

"Sure Misses maid go for it" As he closed his eyes and spread his arm as if he was about to get a hug.

"This is too easy the assassin thought I will never have to work again!" She had no remorse for killing a young boy because he was not human this assassin was one of the few skilled fighters left in the Kingdom that lost her finance and parents in the War of the Kingdom by the Empire's troops. She left forward and sunk the knife's six inch blade all the way into his chest she could feel that handle against his warm skin then she pulled it out. Then something very strange happened tentacles of light instead of blood started to come from the Knife wound she looked at the blade there was no blood on the knife there was a bright substance much like the tentacles she was seeing but was their but not at the same time.

"Yay! Magic you got my magic to come out this was much better than sleep, I have only gotten my magic to come out once!

"What are you!" The woman screamed.

Jumping up and down on the bed, "The God of Magic silly my body it made from magic I have no blood or anything like that."

"There is no way to kill this child as it would take thousands if not millions of years to figure out a way. How can you kill magic?" She thought that the Gowns being Gods was nonsense but she had just seen the impossible with her own eyes. The nurse quickly hid her knife and started to run out of the room but suddenly one large human like hand with bone spikes all over it reached out from the boy's chest and grabbed her as if she was a pencil.

"Uh-oh you let my friend out and he is mad at you he told me you tried to kill us, I am sorry but he eats everyone he does not like." The little boy said.

"No. No. by the Gods no! What is this and how can this be happening? The prince no, any being like this should not exist please spare me I did not know what I was doing they killed my family." The woman pleaded with a being she could not see in the boy's chest as magical energy was pouring out like a fountain. Before she was completely pulled in she noticed that the magic exiting his wound started to stitch itself up and there was not even a scar.

"Please do not let it take me!" She cried to the boy

"Ok Misses maid I will save you from your pain the boy reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out a sword.

The women though he was going to cut off the hand of the creature but instead much to her surprise he stabbed her in the throat she tried to speak but blood kept spurting out of her mouth making a gurgling sound. The hand quickly retreated inside Momonga while the magic was still fixing the hole in Momonga chest.

Suddenly a large number of soldiers barged in to see a dead assassin and a young prince standing over her with a bloody short sword and a smile on his face. "My Lord did you kill this assassin? The Captain of the Guard asked. "Yes she tried to kill me but I put her out of her pain!" He said with a smile. The guards were amazed the story made it around the castle then Empire within a week and that young age Momonga killed his first person.

As they were walking to the entrance to the 9th floor Albedo was waiting for them even though they were early. Her wings began to flutter and she began to smile as she saw little Momonga. The little boy flew off of Cocytus shoulders and into his mother's arms,

"Momma I missed you I had lots of fun with Uncle Cocytus and learned a lot" the boy new what to say to his mother and what not to.

Albedo smiled and told Momonga, "My little Prince I have news for you your father you and I are going on a tour of the Empire of Nazarick in a few years."

Really! The boy exclaimed,

"Yes you will get to see the entire of Nazarick and meet its entire people but because of the assignation attempt we will have to wait a little longer than we originally planned."

Then Albedo's face got a look on it that even scared her own son, "also your father the Emperor has authorized Queen Shalteer to have children although I know you are excited to have cousins that are around your age you are the Prince of Nazarick that will eventually rule over all be wary of those little lampreys." Albedo thought to herself, "Why my husband would waste wish upon a star spell on that tramp I will never know. Momonga didn't listen to most of what her mother said only the part where he would have family around his age he was excited.

"Come Momonga let's change your clothes those are dirty I have the cutest outfit and then we shall see your father he has asked for you."

Momonga swallowed he always was a little nervous around his father but it was just the family he was very nice. Momonga stayed in his mother's arms all the way to his room which was connected to his parents' room so his mom could watch him all the time. He was never alone if his mother was not with him he was either with Sebas or one of the maids were always around to assist him. His father rarely came to the bedroom and when he did he would lay down with his mom for a bit then go to his study because he did not sleep. Since Momonga did not really need to sleep this was the time that he got most of his alone time with his Dad and he enjoyed his company as long as no one was around. They finally came to their bed chambers and two maids open the doors.

Much to Momonga surprise his father was standing waiting for them, this is why Mom must have went straight to the bedroom is because she knew Dad was here. Momonga knew his mother loved his father very much, so much that he would often hear rumors of her exploits. He heard that once she acted like a baby just to sit on his lap, his Aunt Aura told him that story and he thought it was very funny.

"Come here my boy" Ainz said with outstretched arms, Albedo was reluctant to let him go as always but gave her boy to him without hesitation.

"My son you are my legacy and even though I am immortal I shall pass everything on to you and you shall be Emperor of the world. That is why we are visiting all of Nazarick and the Vassal Kingdoms to spread your image and mighty name. You are a God which means you are immortal, wise, and without fault everything you do you shall succeed as you have no peers. But that does not mean you are not ticklish" Ainz said as he began to tickle him all over as little Momonga started to squirm and laugh.

Albedo watched and was in absolute bliss this was everything she wanted although the thought of Shalteer's children rival hers was a problem that was in the back of her mind. They really did pose no threat to Momonga but that did not matter to her as anything that could disrupt her status quo was considered dangerous.

"Oh that reminds me we should be in the Western Kingdom State of Nazarick by the time Shalteer's little one will be born, I know you feel about her Albedo but try to be happy for her for me she is one of my daughters. Albedo smirked when she heard daughter because that all Ainz considered her was a daughter and not a potential love interest she was all too thrilled when Ainz told her that she would be his one and only wife. She loved him so much that she was willing to share but now she did not have to worry about that nightmare of having to share Ainz with any other women. She had the maids report all activity of him and Ainz has never even made an advance at other women even though there have been plenty that have thrown themselves at him. There have been noble families that had given him their daughters as concubines and mistresses. Ainz politely accepted but then had them all married off to nobles of other parts of the kingdom creating a unified nobility of Nazarick.

"Father when we visit the town of Albedo do you think we can meet Momon?' Momonga asked his father as Ainz stroked his chin,

"Absolutely he has been my vassal for years which means he is also your vassal as well, how about this he will show you around town and be your escort for a whole day on the trip" the boy smiled as big as he could, he had heard the stories of the exploits of Momon and how he was the strongest of all warriors"

"You know though my boy that right know you could destroy that man at your current strength so do not treat him as an equal' his father warned." This was said as Ainz was looking at his son status screen he was not an NPC and under Race instead of a hybrid hetermorphic being classification there were three words. [GOD OF MAGIC] his MP and HP had infinity signs next to them and Ainz's silver mask smiled his eyes flames flared every time he saw it.

"With my seed, Albedos womb and Fluder's knowledge of my magic and Demigures intellect we did it! KEKEKE!" He thought as could not contain his joy and allowed his laugh to sneak through his thoughts.


	7. Interlude

In the Royal Temple of the Church of Nazarick a young 16 year old girl name Leala was sweeping the dirt off of the floor.

"Black Black, Black" is the color of the temple, the robes of the priest, and the tattoos we put on our bodies. She said to herself.

Leala was the second born daughter of a lowly born noble family, she did not mind her fate her older sister was married off to some disgusting noble and her brother would have to do the same and face the pressures of the family. She was promised to the Church as it was seen as a move that could possibly raise her family if she excelled and caught the eye of some High church official. As she swept she watched people bring in their sacrifices and money offering to the temple and either slaughtered the livestock that was served at the restaurant adjacent to the Temple. Every name was recorded and she had heard and seen that many time they prayers for rain or children or other things were answered within days of the sacrifices. Whether it was the Emperor or the Holy tree doing it really did not matter the prayers were answered and that was way better than praying to the old gods which never answered prayer. This was why the Temple of Nazarick was so popular with the population it was also the National Temple of Nazarick located at the Capital all the other temples simply disappeared or converted.

Another factor that made the Temple of Nazarick very popular is that if a child died then citizens of Nazarick could bring them to them Temple and they would be revive without any compensation required, it usually cost more than a common person could save but the Temple of Nazarick did this service for free. Adults would cost around a year's wage and if the person could not pay up front they could work it off until they were debt free. Emperor Ainz said that even though he was the God of Death he said the Tree was the maker of all life and the will of the tree was to bring life to all who worshiped it, she had finished her sweeping and finished her chores. She like to go out the outer court and eat her dinner and watch the sun go down but someone her age was already taking her spot on the bench.

She took one looked at his uniform and saw it was black but it was unlike the priest robe and ephod it was a military uniform with insignias she has not seen before in Nazarick, this interested her and bit and approach the young boy from behind as to not alert him.

"You may sit if you want…I often see you here and since I was around I wanted to see what was worth watching day after day"

Leala was shocked, she did not know what to say, "Do you work here because I do not believe I have seen you here?"

"No I live there", pointed at the castle "I see you from their every day and wanted to experience what you do but I do still do not understand."

Leada still inching her way to the mysterious figure said "The Castle is miles away and there is no way you can see that far is this a joke?

"If you saw the truth" the mysterious figure said, "would you still treat me the same. I bet you would fear me drop to your knees beg me more blessing and then try to use me for your own purpose."

Leala now only five feet away from the boy and was angry. "Now you listen spoiled noble boy I have met your type but guess what I am a Nazarick Priestess in training, not allowed to be touched by men and stay pure for the living Gods; Ainz, Albedo and Momonga Ooal Gown! So do not think you can give me anything!"

Hahahahaha! With a giggle still in his voice, "My whole life I have never been talked to like that let's see what happens to that fire of yours!"

The boy stood up took his uniform jacket off much to the shock of Leala two black wings flapped and spread, "Ahh it is so nice to get those out!

Then he turned around and as it was dawn his irises glowed red even brighter, Leala's jaw dropped without a doubt the God of Magic Momoga Albedo Ooal Gown was standing before him.

"Leala was shock and immediate dropped to one knee and said, "I am sorry my lord I did not know your highness graced our temple today we were not given warning."

"Um yes I guess I didn't because I did not feel like it, so what happened to that fire that you had has it changed now that you are face to face with the very deity that you work in a Temple for."

Leala turned bright red she has never been so embarrassed in her life,

" I will tell you what Leala I leave for the Imperial Fealty tour I am sure you have heard of it?"

"Yes my lord everyone is talking about the event"

"Well I leave in a couple of days and at the end of the tour I will be crowned King of my own Domain as the God of Magic so we will never see each other after that time."

"My lord God I apologize but I do not understand?" Leala asked.

"I will make you a deal my whole life I have been worshiped and taught how to be a God and before I leave I want to know what it is like to be sixteen so every evening after you duties you shall show me what it's like to be mortal!"

"But my Lord I cannot-"

"Stop right there I saw you from the balcony of my room I am a deity, when I see into your eyes I can see who you are I can see through everyone! I can also see the future of that person lifeline and I know you are capable of what I am going to ask."

"What is that?" Leala said

"Starting tomorrow you will treat me like a normal person and we will become friends."

"But my lord, how could you the deity that I am supposed to a priestess treat you like a commoner?"

"Momonga walked up to her and said, "You will and plus I think this will help, he turned into a regular looking human, no horns, normal eyes and no wings, "You see this will help! Tomorrow your duty to Nazarick will be to treat me as a normal 16 year old I have to go if I am gone for too long I will be noticed."

Momonga transformed back into his regular form and flew off toward the castle in the blink of an eye. Leala was standing their unsure if what she had just seen was real, "Ok he said I must treat him like any other person my age so that is what I must do."

As she was wandering around the garden a small demon messenger flew up to Leala and said, "Message for Leala!" In a world before Nazarick a human would be terrified at the site of a lower level winged demon but in Nazarick they were used as messengers, "That is me thank you" She grabbed the note and the demon flew off she opened the scroll that was sealed with wax it said, "TELL NONE WHAT HAPPEN YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Then the scroll burned up in a green flame that putting off no heat. She recognized it as magic fire that burned only what it was it was cast to, messages that were sensitive in nature that were sent to the Temple were burned after the Head Priests read them.

Leala walked to the head priest's office with her hand still holding the ashes of the paper she was once holding, as she made her way through the main hall she saw the statues of Emperor Ainz First, then Empress Albedo, behind her was the newly carved Prince Momanga statue the Aura and Mare Gown the Royal Family. Then there were the Demi-Gods: Demiurge the Demon King, Sebas the Iron Dragon, Dracus Gown his son, Shallter and Brain Boodfallen Gown, Cocytus The Glacier God, and then a statue of all of the other beings that came from the Gods Realm in service of Ainz Ooal Gown hundreds of names were all etched into the black obelisk, she was required to know every one of the Supreme Beings that came from Nararick all the maids, the Lords of evil, every one of them she knew them by heart and even knew a short back story about each one.

Once every week a maid of Nazarick with a new name would show up and clean to Nazarick standards which was absolutely spotless. Some of the maids would treat the temple that consisted of mainly humans and some Elves with complete contempt calling the Priestess names as worm or maggot, They would say things about how the only reason we were allowed to live was because the Emperor was a king of endless wisdom as well as compassion.

Other Maids which were in the majority liked humans and liked to speak with the humans and learn about their culture, one such maid called sixth she was put in charge of the Temple as Rector and all the priests and workers rejoiced when this announcement was made. She was made the Temple Rector permanently, Leala was walking she realized she was in front of the Rector's door as she gazed up above the door was one of the most holiest scriptures of the Tomes of Nazarick, "No greater love than this than he who lays down his life for a friend", as be read she knocked three times as tradition dictated.

"Come in"

Leala straighten her priestly robe and open the door and stood in front of the rest that the Nazarick Maid Sixth who stood above all beings except for the Royal Family and the Demigods.

"Leala Priestess Acolyte has finished her duties for the day my High Priest of Nazarick"

Sixth smiled at Leala crossed her hands and leaned forward on her desk, "How was your day? Uneventful did we have any one of interest come?

Leala turned pale white and did not what to do should she lie or tell the truth, it seemed as she already knew how could she not she was a from Nazarick, she made up her mind."

"Yes we did when I finished my duties I went to the bench were-"

"You met the God of Magic correct" Sixth cut her off.

Leala looked down and at the ground and grabbed her robe and turned red. "My Lady I should have informed you at once I apologize."

Sixth smiled and tilted her head and then looked down at a piece of paper, "I was informed by the prince that he was here and that you would tell your superior who is me. My Dear Leala you do not know the danger you are in is something you cannot imagine, so with that in mind DO WHATEVER THE PRINCE TELLS YOU! Why do you think he gave me this note?! To save your little ass that is why, so do what he says I will do the best I can to keep this a secret but if I am questioned by the White Empress then there is nothing I can do for you."

"Why would the Empress?

"I am going to stop you there just do not worry about anything but what the prince tells you he can see the future through the eyes and the lives of those he chooses, so do what he wants and the way he wants. Leala I like you I am fond of humans they have such a different view of life that I find fascinating and it pleases me the God of Magic has taken the same view so with that in mind do what he says no matter what can you promise me that?

"Yes My lady!"

"Good because if you do not it will not end well I assure you, so now go to your chambers and think of the ways you can fulfil the princes duties also from for the next two days have put you on light duty so you will only work a few hours in the morning your new schedule has been posted. This is so you will not be tired when you meet the prince at dusk."

"Thank you Head Priestess!" Leala smiled.

"Now go and keep this to yourself" Sixth smiled and looked down at her mountain of work on her desk. This was the cue for Leala to leave, and so she turned around and then went to her quarters.

As she was brushing her hair in the her mirror of her room she squealed with joy and ran and screamed into her pillow, "I am going to hang out with the Prince of Nazarick! Just me and him!" It was a girls dream come true, she was living in a dream.

The next morning came and she went to she went to the bath with a smile on her face she saw all the other girls her age that all gathered in the same place since induction she was of lower noble birth so she only had a few friends and one was the all the girls wanted to be a daughter of the Tribune Jincniv Tria and a claimed one at that she carried the holy name of Sapato the name that made everyone jealous of her except Leala. Most of the sons and daughters were not claimed due to their shameful nature they carried the old name of Nix but for some reason Jincnic claimed her when she was young and had her put into the church. The rumor was she was to be head priestess of the Temple of Nazarick when she came of age.

This did not make her vary popular among the other proper nobles who all wanted her spot and saw her nothing more than a love child of an adulterous affair but such arrangements were not unique in the family of Sapato. The Emperor decreed that all family members of Gown and Sapato must have children one girl and one boy and the tribune was no exception. Rumors were that he did not want to marry and was going to claim one of his sons as well but time would only tell.

Leala walked up to Tria and slipped into the bath,

"I have something I need to tell you but not here"

"OK but what is with the secrecy is it a boy do not tell me you met a young dashing prince and you are running away together for true love I know It's a member of my family isn't is a Sapato I have heard that love story so many times before do not tell me some boy gave you that line!"

"No but you are not too far off but I have said too much!" Leala blurted.

"Does this happen to have anything with the mysteriously long conversation you had with Priestess Six and I also heard you got a letter as well?" Tria said

"How did you hear all of that?" Leala said with an astonished look on her face.

"Yes you do know that you live in a rumor mill and I am at the center young lady" Tria said with a sly look on her face.

They both got out of the bath got in line to style their hair in the way that Priestess Acolytes were approved to which was in a many in many small braids that they adorned with shells and small trinkets of Nazarick. Then they went to their rooms to put on their Holy Priestess Garments in was essentially a white under robe with a black robe with the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown or Nazarick embroidered on the chest. It was much simpler than the priestess robes which were beautiful which looked like a beautiful dress of satin and sheen.

Then the work day began Leala looked to the board and the Rector had held her word and her work was cut in half of her normal duties, when Tria came up to the board and saw what Leala saw she grabbed her by the arm and let her out to the outer courtyard where no one could hear.

"OK now I am interested work cut in half that does not happen for anyone even me so spit it out what is going on?

"I will tell you but you must not tell a soul or else I could get in trouble" Leala told tia.

"Ok just tell me we have been friends for years now I think you can trust me!"

"Right it all started yesterday when I was finishing my duties I was going to take my lunch and watch the sun set on the palace as I always have done since I came here a few years ago."

Tria looked at Leala and said, "and!"

"and I saw a person our age sitting in my spot in a military uniform I have never seen before. Well he came off as some rich noble whom I can stand because I asked him who is was and he said that I would be begging for favors once I knew him."

"The nerve of those guys you know how many nobles try to marry me when they find out my last name and act like I am doing them a favor!" Tria agreed.

"Well he stood up and he had wings! Big black wings and when he turned around it was The God of Magic himself the crowned prince of the world Momonga Gown. He told me he saw me their everyday and wanted to see what I saw and I was to entertain him the a few hours in the evening each day for over a few days until he leaves town!"

"You have to be kidding!" Tria said looking at the palace that was a few miles away. "You know Leala we are not to marry but be here as the consort for any Supreme Being maybe he likes you!"

Leala held her head down, "You know that cannot be no women can you know with a God and live to carry a child."

"I am not saying you will marry him but you could be his concubine he has not taken a harem and he is half demon so many say he will have many wives! Not like his father who does not even look at other women other that the old ice queen herself! Tria said.

"Tria you are a Sapato if your father could hear you know" She scolded!

"My Father if that's what you want to call him told me that himself, rumor has it that she kills maids just for looking at Emperor to long!" Tria quipped.

"Now way that cannot be true you lie" Leala retorted. "Anyways we better get to work before any of the Priestesses see us not working and have us do their work as well as punishment!" They both nodded and agreed to meet before the encounter was meant to be around five o'clock. The plan was that Tia would wait an hour and then come to meet the prince who would be incognito with his image magic on,

So Leala went about her work for the day with her head in the clouds. She was daydreaming about her and the prince flying together and her the usual adolescent teenager garbage that she would be embarrassed if the prince knew any of it, when suddenly she felt a breeze behind her she turned around when she was shocked to see Momonga The Prince of Magic. He smiled and then snapped his fingers and his horns, red eyes and wings all disappeared. His hair was still a bright white but his clothes matched those of a priest of Nazarick.

"How do I look you think I will pass as a priest" Momonga asked.

"She looked up and down" as to size him up and said. "Yes I t-think you will pass you look older" Leala spat out.

"Okay okay so where is this family member you told me about even though you should not have you know the one you have a plan to meet me with Tria Sapato daughter of notorious ladies' man and friend of my father Jincniv because of some old story of trying to kill each other."

"Wha… what are you talking about" Leala nervously tried to lie

"How many times do I have to tell you one look in your eyes and I can see everything you have done, will do and well if I really want to pry think about doing"

"You can read my mind like what I am thinking! Leala exclaimed

"Well I am not that rude that takes some effort but, yes, I can but I cannot help see your whole history of your life remember divine sight? Well almost everyone I cannot see my father and mothers and believe you me I am happy about that who would want to see all their parents secrets, I will tell you who no one that is who. Momaga said.

"Wow that is amazing tell me about my future wait I don't want to know that would spoil it." Leala responded.

"That is a normal reaction but I won't tell people their future as I have found it will change if I do and not for the better it's as my father told me that everyone's life has purpose and direction from the Holy Tree and to change that would be to change it perfect will so instead I am supposed to guard the event of people's lives." Momonga explained as they walked down a path leading to the front gate.

"That makes total sense you know the head priest would give anything to hear your insight they argue this type of thing every afternoon in the temple." Leala said.

"I bet but if I explained everything to them in detail they still would believe there is more because that how mortals are as you see the world with infinite possibilities and answers but for immortal such as my father he has an answer for everything it's amazing but it also a terrible thing to bear." Momonga said shaking his head.

"Wow that must be something so can you tell me how old is your father or do you even know?" Leala asked.

"Old actually older than our concept of time he once ruled the world and then went to slumber to find everything changed, he even told me a story of how humans progressed and built building that touched the heavens but it all was destroyed and everything started over again." Momonga said.

"Wow that's amazing I cannot imagine a world like that!" Leala exclaimed

"Neither could anyone else I think my dad destroyed it and went back to sleep to start the world anew to be honest he does not like change very much." Momonga speculated.

"Well if he did it must have been a wicked world, just look how much better the world is in twenty years of your father's reign before I was borne life was a living hell I heard and if your father was absent we would not have world peace or prosperity. But one thing does make sense everything thing he does works so well like it has already been done so what you say makes sense." Leala said.

"That is a very good point Leala you are very smart, with all I know and I never once thought of that, it makes me wonder how many worlds or how many times he has shaped this world into what he wanted. Anyway here we are at the front gate so let's do this," Momonga snapped his fingers and Lealas gown changed to a pretty powder blue dress and Momonga's gown changed to a brown pinstriped western suit that was in fashion in Nazarick.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Momonga said as he held out his arm.

"Yes we shall!" Leala said as she took the Prince's arm to hear her dreams dashed with a sound of a young lady yelling, "wait!" Momonga and Leala both turned their heads to see Tria Sapato running at full speed at them with her hand waving in the air.

"Yesh so much for not making a scene" Momonga said as he grasped his face. Tria ran up to the pair panting already in a nice dress, "You could have waited a little bit you know how hard it was for me to change and sneak out!" She said sternly. Momonga took her hand and kissed it and said, "Tria Sapato it is nice to meet you I have known you father since birth he is a very interesting man!" He said with a bow.

Tria blushed and said, "That makes one of use I have only met him once and that was to take me here before that I had no idea who he was." Momonga smiled, "You are definitely your father's daughter, knowing whom I am and you act as though I am any regular person."

"Well I do belong to the house of Sapato and I am to be your head priestess so I am no regular person off the street as well." She replied curtly.

"Now that we are all caught up shall we all go I am not accustomed to the restaurants so any suggestions to where we should go?" The prince asked.

"I know of a nice place we can go that has the best desserts and it is right down the street," Leala suggested.

They all agreed and set off for the restaurant and had a wonderful evening after they ate they walked the streets and talked and then they finally went back to the Church. There he bid goodbye to both of them and told Leala to stay behind. "Leala I only have one day left the timetable has moved up due to national security tomorrow I want to meet you where we usually met I am going to take you somewhere very special ok?" Momonga agreed and Momonga flew away.

That night while lying in bed dreaming of a perfect night with the prince Leala had a massive stroke and died, it destroyed her and brain so much that if she was revived since she was at such a low level she would be an invalid. The next day her friend Tria Sapato came to look for her because she did not meet her at breakfast when she found her she grasped her and began to cry. Blood had run out of the nose of Leala due to the extensive brain damage and since Tria worked at the Church she knew it was an injury that could not be healed after casting a prognosis spell. As she wept over the body of her only friend Tria heard a voice at the door, "I am very sorry." She looked over to see Prince Momonga in Military dress no longer in disguise. "You! What did you do did you have sex with her?", as Tria knew intercourse with a God meant death. "I never touched your friend even though it is my right if I wanted to do so is it not?" Momonga replied. "You are correct but you could have told me at least I could have spent some more time with her." Tria sobbed. "But if I had you would not have enjoyed the day we had together would we?" Momonga again replied. "I guess you are right, can I ask this why did you even get involved? Tria said wiping tears off her eyes.

"Because she was like me for two years we watched the same sun set alone only a mile away I wanted to meet her and knew she would die last night so I thought I could make her life a little better I guess." Momonga replied. "I understand but why did you come today there must be a reason …you can fix this right?" Tria said as she stood up and approached him. "Yes I can, like I said I am a friend of your fathers and I told him what was going to happen and he told me to give you a choice. You Tria are of the house of Sapato so you have the authority to do something and you must stop running from it and embrace your title will you do it?" Momonga asked. "Is this whole thing about me and my father and keeping up the image of the royal support house?" Tria asked angrily. "Yes and no it is about you and your life but also your friends we cannot all live the way we want we all must make sacrifices so will you do this for you and Leala will you embrace your training and become the first high priest and a few years or will you take light your name? Momonga asked again. "Yes I will do as the namesake and nation ask of me." Tria said in her most serious voice. "Then there is a way to save Leala we have a new species transformation program that people can volunteer to change their race to something that will serve the Empire" Momonga responded, "So you cannot revive Leala?" Tria asked.

"No but we can reincarnate her." He said.

"As what?" she asked.

"The Nation's first Angel priestess!" Momonga said

"You mean she will have wings and feathers and fly?" Tria asked. "Yes!", "Will she remember me? "Yes" "Then let's do it forgive me Leala but I need you!" Tria said. "Alright she shall be your servant from now on you will be in charge of her since she will be a different race she will think and act differently I will begin. Momonga walked forward put his hand over Leala's body and said "Angelus et resurrectionis erimus" immediately her body began to float and with a blinding light her body transformed into an Angel with bronze skin blue eyes and white wings she took her first deep breath and sighed. Her body came to rest back on her bed and she sat staring at both Momonga and Tria. "I was in a cold place far away but I am back?" Leala said. Tria ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Oh Leala I don't know what I would do without you died my love but you are back but you are different." Leala looked at her and said, "Yes I was dead but I was resurrected as a Heavenly Host Angel level 20 and now I am here to serve you Tria." Leala said.

"Why are you talking so strange?" Tria asked. "I can answer this I told you she is an angel now they are a being that are meant to serve so her purpose is to serve you also angles are being of logic so that is why she is talking like that." Momonga said. "This is not what I wanted I wanted Leala back this is not Leala!" Tria said curtly to Momonga. "Yes it is her you will just have to get used to the new Leala I think you will find your friendship different but fulfilling." Momonga said. "I also have to agree although my countenance has changed you will find that I am much more efficient at my services to the church and to you as well as being your friend." Leala said with little vocal inflection. "I guess so but I am very uneasy about this it like she seems different but what else can I do?"Tria said. "That's good I am glad you are happy I have to go to our fealty feast today but I will see you soon," Momonga said as he started out the door and flew away Tria would not see him again until she was coronated as the Priestess of the Church of Nazarick.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Order of the Blood Rose**

 **Years Earlier**

Six men were walking down the middle of the busiest street in the Vassal State of the Kingdom at the front was Baron Brain Bloodfallen Gown the Captain of the Order of the Blood Rose behind him to the right was Jinx Callas a young noble that reminded Brain of now King Climb but was very talented with the sword. Behind him to the left in formation was Haldor Broncus and mountain of a man of noble blood and extremely loyal to Brain. Behind Haldor was Nardal Filmont a tall dashing man known for his love of the ladies and behind him was Dragone Balfor a short stocky man with the pride of the knights of old. Bringing up the rear of the six man formation was the youngest of the Order Macoran Kingston, provisional knight of the order and squire.

Hurry up Macoran or we will leave you to the beasts, Brain bellowed as the rest of his men started to laugh, Dragone gave him a hard slap on the back which made him miss a step and trip.

"Y-yes your excellence I will do my best," The nervous youth replied as this was his first mission, they could all clearly be identified by the cross on their masks.

The Order of the Blood Rose was a special force put together by the King to take care of delicate situations among the nobles, dangerous missions within the walls of the Kingdom Vassal State that adventurers could not take care of also diplomatic protection. The six knights of the Blood Rose were the organization's tip of the spear while at headquarters there were intelligence companies that used spies to gather information, regular soldiers for larger scale operations as well as a full logical team to back the knights up whenever needed. The knights were those who stood at the top of the organization created a few years ago after the Kingdom's annexation into the Empire of Nazarick.

To be a knight you had to meet three criteria: First you must be of noble blood or hold a noble position, second you had to be a vampire, third you had to be handpicked by the Baron of Blood himself Brain Bloodfallen Gown. The knights were easily identified by two things first the mask they wore had an upside down cross over the right eye. Second, the Nazarick military uniform that they wore had crossed swords behind the three rose emblem, the punishment for impersonating a knight was immediate execution despite the strict rules little boys in the kingdom looked up to them and every young man wanted to be them and would often fashion copies of crude masks to play Knights.

As they walked through the market everyone stopped and bowed not because Brian was an untouchable with the name of Gown but because of the respect they had for the Knights. They had all read stories of the men fighting of hordes of rebel goblins and Orcs outnumbered ten to one and emerged victorious. Although they did participate in regular Army missions to build reputation their main job was the dispatching of "beasts" which was a code word for noble vampires that gave into the bloodlust and turned feral killing innocent villagers. Once a noble went feral there was no returning to normal and by the direct order from the Emperor they were to be killed without trial immediately. As long as the vampire ruling class drank the blood of bulls and goats there was no chance of turning feral but to drink human blood was taboo. All vampires had a yearning for the hunt and giving into their primal side but it was a desire that could be suppressed with self-control.

As Brain was walking he thought about how one of the organizations spy's had uncovered an underground group of nobles that had formed a group and took part in gruesome rituals. Worse yet they had heard that some of the nobles turned their own vassals to vampires which was strictly prohibited. Even admitting to being a vampire to someone who was not a noble in the Kingdom was punishable by death. Those in the group had taken the magic masks off made by the God Emperor and were wearing false ones so they could not have their speech monitored. With that being the case they now had narrowed the group to three nobles with adjacent land to the south that contains three large villages. The operation to purge these heretics would happen soon but Brain had not told his team yet as it was still in planning and one careless word could compromise the whole operation.

Today's mission was nowhere near as exciting he was escorting former Emperor and current Tribune Jircnic Tune Farlord el Nix Sapoto of what used to be the Empire but was the first nation to become a vassal state and then absorbed into Nazarick proper after Emperor Ainz heard that he tried to ally with the Slane Theocracy after Ainz had faked his death. Normally he would of beheaded him but the only reason he was alive was because he worth more to Nazarick alive than dead. His position was not that bad but Jircnic was not well liked as he was seen as the mastermind of the massacre of the Kattsee plane that killed over 180,000 men. It was rare to find a person who did not know someone who did not die in that battle so he was widely hated.

The mission was simple the tribune was to arrive at the Kingdom borders by his own request the Knights were to accompany his chariot to the Capital and then the castle. He could have used the newly formed Black Brigade the first interspecies Army unit but Jircnic was paranoid of the Elf Battalion. This was because a large portion of their economy was based on the slave trade of Elves. This meeting was for the Kingdom and former Empire Vassal States to agree on improvement on transportation and trade agreements with Queen Renner Sapato and no doubt Shalteer would be their learning about running a nation Brain laughed as he imagined her filing her nails during the entire negotiations. Normally only small concessions would be made and most meetings like this would be fruitless but if everything on the agenda was handed down by Emperor Ainz was not accomplished one of his assistants would be sent to "encourage" them to reach an agreement. Emperor Ainz was an absolute ruler but to the people of Nazarick felt they lived in a nation that was freer than they lived in before but that was a false illusion they believed in just like Momon.

Baron Brian Bloodfallen had throughout his time in the Kingdom Vassal State of Nazarick had become to be known as the Baron of Blood this was not because he was a vampire but simply a play on his name. It was also a widely known fact that the Knights of the Blood Rose had spilt more blood than any other military unit within the Kingdom. Brian was revered tribune Jircnic was not beloved and was often the target of attacks hence the reason the Knights were to escort him from the territory given to him by God Emperor Ainz to the Capital of the Kingdom state. Brain and his men mounted their horses and made their way to a rendezvous point. Once they made their way to the border he saw an extravagant chariot guarded by fifteen men and a death knight. More than enough man power but showed the attitude of a man who was constantly looking over his shoulder.

Brian dismounted and reached into his side satchel to remove the authentication papers that identified the knights from the King himself. The tribunes precession stopped and the lead guard dismounted, he had recognized the man in front of him, everyone in the Empire knew who Brian was who held the untouchable name of Gown. As the lead guard approached him he said,

"Please Baron Gown put the papers away we trust that no dark magic would go unseen by the God Emperor's Kin to deceive the tribune!

Brain smiled and looked at the guard, "You do me great honor I feel your ambition will go far in this new nation, continue to serve Nazarick and all thy desire shall be yours."

The guard smiled because he knew this to be true as Brian was born of common blood and now was a Barron. Brian almost felt like Emperors Ainz pet as he was told to say things like this all the time and he was the poster child of the Kingdom of rags to riches story. The fact was the Aristocracy was already set but this was never talked about one could become rich but to hold a title the Emperor himself would have to see potential in the person first.

Brain along with the unnamed guard walked up to the coach of the Tribune Jircnic Sapoto as they approached the coach the door swung open and the Tribune hopped out and bowed to the Baron, "Baron Gown it is good to see you well again I heard that you and your wife are trying to have children may fortune smile upon you!" Brain smiled and walked up and grabbed the Tribune's shoulder "No need for formalities Jircnic we both were resourceful enough to make it through the purge, how is life treating you and moreover have you finally settled down and taken a wife you know not having a wife and two children is considered treason?" Jircnic smiled it was widely known he had over a dozen illegitimate children but never married. In their few meetings with Ainz he was told to get married and have two children one boy and girl and then pick an heir to educate but none of his children seemed to show ambition, they all were too busy running around the Capital of Nazarick going on exotic vacations also to games at the stadium and Balls every night to care about much else. Jircnic said, "As far as an heir… no you probably have heard of their exploits in Nazarick but I now I have found one daughter to claim she shall be High Priestess of the main Temple of Nazarick in the capital but a son soon because we all know the God Emperor loves to play match maker or I will lose my head!" Brain and Jircnic both had a hearty laugh and promised to go have a drink after the negotiations were over.

Brain went back to his horse while Jircnic got back into his carriage the guards shifted to the Knights of the Blood Rose and set off to the capital. It was an uneventful trip as monsters were rare as the most dangerous things on the roads now were thieves and brigands that would rob people on the road but no thief was crazy enough to approach anything guarded with men who wore the distinctive black Nazarick Uniform. Even if there was one soldier on the road and a hundred of them that solider could turn into a dragon and kill them all or simply hit an alarm crystal and death knights would immediately come out of portals surrounding the soldier. If you were a thief or brigand that most likely meant you were a part of an Anti-Nazarick movement mostly backed by the past members of the Slane Theocracy that taught human superiority and these people were treated as back water trash and to be called a Slane was the ultimate offense in the Empire. Even living in the Empire that was the Slane Theocracy held a stigma to it most of the locals left due to persecution as they were treated as scapegoats. If you lived in the Slane district of Nazarick proper you were either very poor or a troll.

The Empire taught that all in the world's sentient beings are equal except from those who came from up from the blessed underground city of Nazarick they were as Gods and Ainz sat at the top the Supreme One. When it came to the subject of normal crime such as the drug trade, gambling and the black market it was an unknown fact was that all aspects of the drug and black market trade was dominated by the eight fingers controlled by Emperor Ainz himself. There was not one aspect of his Empire he did not control if he heard wind of rebellion he could simply have their markets flooded with narcotics and any ambition was destroyed before it began. Emperor Ainz even knew where the Slane camps were but did nothing as they were a useful tool to the Empire as scapegoats.

As Jircnic sat in his carriage he thought about the Barons words about the "Purge "and how he barely survived. If Jircnic had not came to the Emperor and confessed his crimes he would be facing a nightmare because for the enemies of the Emperor there are worst thing than death. He was able to redeem himself as acting like a spy (in the form of a political exile) for Empire and was instrumental in the takeover of the Kingdom by faking his own death and having his enemies attack him, The Empire was the first to submit to Nazarick's rule and become a vassal state but was later absorbed into Nazarick proper when Jircnic confessed his crimes. After the Empire of Nazarick sent out the adventurers and slowly expanded its borders demi-humans and hetermorphs villages, warlords, and small kingdoms were added to the Empire slowly one by one. This was all a part of Ainz's plan to create a Utopia; nations where Goblins and elves and a demi-human were equal and also accepted. This brought peace to the lands but also much displeasure to nobles of every type of race. For a time the God Emperor kept his silence and allowed the bigotry continue, useless border squabbles and hate crimes. This is when everyone found out about the God Emperor Ainz communication network of spies. In one night every noble who said a ill word about Nazarick, broke his laws, or even whispered displeasing word of the God Emperor were killed, well that's what everyone thought they simply disappeared and new nobles and men of ambitions were put in their place in the blink of an eye. Jircnic sitting in his cell thought he was a dead man but for some reason the Emperor allowed him to live. He released from prison and was summoned to the capital and was told that he knew of the of the secret pact he tried to make to fight him. He said that the only reason he was living was because he was worth more alive than dead it was a simple cold mathematical calculation and that was all. He said for what he had done to the elves and his treason he must be punished so the Empire was no longer a Vassal State but incorporated into Nazarick proper and that the land that used to be his he would still rule but he was stripped of his noble status a put into a purely political position of Tribune. He would also be a member of the Support house of Sapato for his honesty.

"You were a Good opponent and those who are talented I give them a chance to serve me just I did with Gazef and every other enemy, I give mercy to those who surrender as you did you could have tried to run but you came forward and told me of your plot instead of fleeing. Kiss my crest ring if you accept your new position"

Jircnic did not give it second thought he came forward and kissed the ring as a show of fealty.

"The Blood Emperor is no more from now on you are Jircnic Sapato but there are many wounds between the Empires people as penance from now on you will have to bow and serve the nobles of even the elves".

Since his priority was self-preservation he did not mind but did see the irony in his punishment was a peace offering to the elves of which they turned into slaves.

He must admit the plan was genius he made himself seem incompetent until all his enemies came out, they might as well as walked up to his executor and stuck out their necks. Genius truly devious sometimes he thought the God Emperor was of normal intelligence but he knew that was but an act and when his enemies found out it was not true the trap had already had taken their heads. This event of the disappearance of the nobles and leaders was widely known as the "purge" of course the inaction of this plan affirmed Lord Ainz's Godhood because there was no way any mortal being could know what he did the very whispers that were said in the bedchambers of noble men. Most of the population even thinks he can read the minds of everyone at once if he wishes.

Ainz was an undead but yet a total paradox in Jircnic he was not like any undead he had ever heard of he did not hate life like his Death knights or other litches which were pure evil. But yet he often had a feeling that he was human at one point also that he also hid his face and hands to hide his undead nature to the population, Ainz considered him a friend if that was a word of his vocabulary as he would often invite him to dine and talk about the troubles of leadership. The most extraordinary story he had ever told him was right before the Temple of Nazarick was created. Jircnic never believed in Gods he thought the theocracy were fools believing in the gods and he was proven right. One night Ainz told him that he was going to establish his new church naturally Jircnic thought it would be a state organized religion to worship Ainz but he was proven wrong….well sort of.

Ainz stood up and started to pace he first told Jircnic that he was so old he did not know his age so that is why everyone called him the eternal one. He told him in the beginning realm of the Gods was only a great tree in Yggdrasil of unimaginable beauty splendor and power and all life came from the tree. The Gods and every type of being were originally born in the realms of the World tree called Asgard; he explained that the ground they were standing on was a leaf on the great tree in the realm of Midgard. The amount of leaves on the tree were uncountable all holding worlds and the life blood that went through the tree and kept it alive was magic. That is where magic comes from the very lifeblood of the tree all was good in Yggdrasil although the Gods would challenge and kill each other but in Yggdrasil after they die they would reincarnate back as soon as they died. After a while a great war broke out and every god slaughtered each other for a thousand years and out of all that death the great tree trying to create balance birthed Death and his name was Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz said he and he alone had the power to kill a god but he never did this was the ultimate taboo. His creation was to be a symbol to bring balance to the world once again.

He created a group of 41 Supreme Beings that were his friends and they ruled over the majority of Asgard and created the Tomb of Nazarick as their home. They were feared and respected all those that tried to oppose them were threatened with true death so their rule was withstood the test of eternity. Ainz explained that the only thing that never stopped in the realm of the Gods was change. The millennia that they ruled a brought peace to their realms they watched the tree wilt then on a day like any other an event occurred and the tree used too much energy to bring Ainz to life and could not sustain the life-force Gods in the realms. The tree in order to bring balance transported the Gods to other realms. He found himself and his servants along with the tomb in this new world. He realized that the gods were meant to go to each realm and rule them and help the people grow but since the Gods selfishly did not want to do so then the tree made sure that they would be sent. Since time flows differently in Yggdrasil the three gods of the Slane Theocracy and the 8 Greed Kings were all from this realm and knew them by name but they were all weaklings and that is why they were sent in groups because the tree divided the power of the Supreme Beings to each world to keep a balance of power and they died then the tree sent more beings until he was sent now alone. He laughed at the Slane Theocracies faith was a load of crap and Jircnic had a good laugh as well after getting over the initial shock of the story the origin of life.

The tribune thought that Ainz story sounded true but a skeptical man by nature, he also knew that if it was true that it could be used against him if there were other Gods. When he asked the gorgeous maids of Nazarick they all told him that the supreme beings created them in Yggdrasil and all of them explained the same story in their own way. He knew how to spread propaganda but there was no way to have everyone story link together like they did another interesting thing he found out was that the God Emperor's most powerful servant were more loyal to his friends that were Supreme beings. Curses! His one only weakness are Gods that are his loyal friends that live in another realm! Even before the expansion of the Empire he still could not use this information on Ainz he knew from the start this man was unbeatable and submitted first besides he it was widely known if he was killed he would simply come back …how could one kill death? Why did death even want to have a Kingdom? That's why he felt like he was human? Or maybe just maybe he was bored and came to this world to be amused and see what it was like to be a mortal and have a family and he really created all of his servants and made their memories with magic. This seemed plausible and also seemed possible. The one thing he did know was that he was no regular undead that simply hated the living giving as far as he could tell.

The unveiling of the church came quite as a shock as this meant there was a power greater than he the World tree and Ainz was its son. Worship of the tree started it was put on new money put into circulation with picture of the tree on it. Ainz did not make himself the center of the worship but the tree and how all life and power comes from it. This was the basis of his Utopia in his Empire to bring unity between all species. The demi-humans took to the teaching as well as the elves as they both worshiped nature in the first place. The humans had the most trouble casting aside old beliefs especially those from the Slane Theocracy but worship of the old gods was not forbidden as they were from the tree they had to be sure to call them the lesser gods even the greed kings were lesser gods of the pantheon with the forty two Supreme Being at the top. They had not decided where to place Momonga nor Aldbedo so they are referred to in scripture as the blessed ones who sit on the right and left of the Supreme Being. The religion of Nazarick explained the afterlife when one was dead and gone their life returned back into the tree to become magic or another being all together. This explained why resurrection magic worked as the life of the person flowed into the tree as magic and the same magic was put back into the corpse to bring it back to life. Churches were really just places to practice magic or a place to get healed, that was how Priests would make their money. There was scripture but the religion was of mostly oral tradition. Since Ainz had been in the world so long he believed his own lies about the story the human part of Ainz was nothing more than an after image. The main part of the story was the theme of the game he played and common knowledge for the NPC'S him being birthed by the Tree was nonsense but he believed it. Since he was the first to find out he made a deal with The Emperor he would choose a female heir he make her head of the main church, Ainz readily agreed.

"Remember you still need a son and a wife in five years" Ainz warned.

Jircniv thought as he made his way to the capital about when the Empire was called the Sorcerous Kingdom spread across the land .As the carriage made its way up to the castle Queen Renner Sapoto flanked by various dignitaries along with Baroness Shalteer Bloodfallen Gown and King Climb were all awaiting the arrival of Tribune Jircnic,. Brain was leading the procession and smiled at Shalteer while she gave a smirk back then moved her head as to not notice him. Brain knew his marriage was mostly symbolic and as they no longer slept in the same room and only saw his wife when called on. He was hunting death row convicts to try and activate his True Vampire Blood but nothing happened. This took a large toll on his mind as it increased his bloodlust. When his wife called for him he did not know if she wanted his blood or intercourse but a good bloodletting from his wife could decrease his bloodlust. He held the name Gown but he felt as far as Gowns go he was one mistake from making his head roll off. He was treated as a second class citizen in the tomb that is why he was happy to be in the Kingdom vassal state. The truth was that Emperor Ainz along with other Guardians were plotting the rebirth of Brian, but it had to be the perfect situation to awaken the True Vampire in him.

Tribune Jircnic Sapoto got out of the coach and approached Queen Renner Sapoto and bowed, the Queen extended her hand as he held it and kissed it saying "Tis a shame that such a lovely face should be covered up by a mask"

"May I remind you Jircniv that we are related the House Sapoto!" Renner said in disgust.

Renner quite familiar with the Tributes exploits took the words with a grain of salt. He then approached Shalteer and bowed and got on one knee and said, "Your beauty never fades Shalteer Gown for you are the picture of perfection I am not worthy of your site but touching a Gown would be worth the death penalty it would the law calls for,"

Before Shalteer was married Emperor Ainz passed a law that anyone who touched a Gown was to be put to death, which is why anyone of the family of Gown was known as the untouchable. Demiurge the Demon King was also given the name Gown and given leadership over the Empire of Nazarick secret police the most feared force in all of Nazarick. They were called the Red Skulls because they were the only force in Nazarick that wore a uniform with no adornments except for a cape that was black on the outside and red on the underside, "Death is just the beginning" was their motto and they made true of it. This is how the knowledge of the Demonic Baptism was made known and anyone who went through it would kill themselves before going through the horror again. No one knew what it was because the people who went through it could not explain it because they would break down and start crying before any information could be given. One fact was sure no one who went through the baptism could eat solid food ever again and could be identified by their skinny body. Demiurge was the most hated out of all the Gowns but this was by design and he kept out of the spotlight because gathering information was the biggest job of the secret police. Demiurge was so hated and feared that there were nursery rhymes about him taking away bad children in their sleep. Some people doubted he even existed because of the stories of his exploits were too gruesome for imagination.

The truth was is that Nazarick was a unified Empire of Vassal Kingdoms that were allowed to keep some autonomy as long as you did exactly what Ainz said. But it was also a total dictatorship and only those who were in leadership knew; the more you were promoted the less freedom you had. It was quite the paradox but those in power were forced to never share information with those outside of one's chain of command. The best place to be in a nation like this was a commoner as there were jobs for everyone, you could live out your life in blissful ignorance. The only people who could have the power and not totally be under the Empire's thumb was to be a rich merchant, Once you came into a fortune you would receive an offer you could not refuse, literally, which was to become a noble of Nazarick Vassal state which you resided and then the freedom you once had was gone. Commerce was fixed all rich merchants were nobles and were told who to sell to and how much for. It was not a bad deal as you would make more money than you were ever would make before but your freedom to go where you want and do whatever you want was taken from you in the name of national security and state secrets. Nobles who tried to rebel would hear a knock at their door and when they would come down and opened the door the red skulls would be there to take you to your baptism. You were not killed but made an example of to all the other local nobles that this could be you. In the time since the purge "rebellion" was nothing more than a noble talking to another trying to find ways to get around the system. When a noble was turned in they always knew who turned them in was usually the other noble or a member of their own family. Nazarick and the secret police were so feared that a wife would turn in her own husband for excessive revolutionary talk, because if it got bad enough the whole family would go missing. Rumor had it that the Demon King had his own underground lair that was literally hell on earth were parents would have to eat their own children to live and you would be part of his experiments for the rest of your life. You would die there and be revived again and again until you were of no use.

Such thoughts made JincnIc shutter as he thought about his statement perhaps he went too far while he thought of going through the demonic baptism to kiss a young lady ….no a monster's hand,

Shalteer replied, "Such a bold statement Tribune, I know why Lord Ainz keeps you around for a human you are quite amusing!"

What am I a pet? Jincnic thought, as he stood back up and kept his other formal greetings to a minimum to the cadre of people surrounding them.

He bowed and said "King climb looking young as always you must share with me your secret to your youthful appearance." Climb replied, "Some mysteries are best kept secrets and I assure you that most would be unwilling to commit for such a trivial thing Tribune," Jincnic had a clue that they were undead but that must never be uttered by capital offense but in Jicnic's way he loved to brush up against the rules as far as he could go.

Suddenly a voice from behind the Tribune spoke, "Unfortunately the Knights have a mission of utmost importance and we must go to headquarters at once, do accept my humblest of apologies, " Brian said. "Ah yes I hear this one comes from the very top even I have knowledge of this matter Barron so make haste and good luck to you and your Knights of the Blood Rose." Climb replied. Brain bowed and turned around as the knights were getting on their horses Climb looked at Renner and said" My queen normally I would not worry but this would be the first type of mission the knight would take part in of this magnitude considering it came from them"

Jirncnic curiosity got the better of him and inquired who "them" was? Suddenly everyone's faces became downcast even through the masks all but Shalteer who smirked. Jicrnic was about to apologize when climb said, "No, no reason to apologize I said it in front of you and it's only natural you would ask but the knights were given a mission directly from the secret police from the Demon King himself. Jircnic's body shuddered the red skulls were the nobles, boogeyman, or grim reaper but even worse. All had known someone who had a run in with them and no better way to end a conversation at a party than to mention the red skulls people were so afraid of them that the very mentioning of their name feared that they would make them appear.

Queen Renner clapped her hands and said" Enough with the unpleasantness I would guess that the Tribune is tired and would like to rest before negations so let us make our way to the castle. Everyone shuffled into two lines those who served the King and those that served the Queen and Shalteer walked in front of them both while Jircnic was walking at the back with guards bringing up the rear. As they walked in the maid directed Jircnic to his room as he plopped down on the couch a beautiful woman with her head down was standing in the corner. As they made eye contact, "I am a gift for tonight complements of Baron Gown and may I also say that it is my honor to serve a member of the Holy House Sapoto!" That old dog Jircnic thought, all that talk about marriage guess she is not a slave since slavery was outlawed so she must be a temple prostitute. That's good that means she is clean. The only prostitution that was regulated was through the temples to make sure there was no spread of disease as they could be healed by the priest. The women were volunteers and paid quite well the social stigma was not as great since she was an employee of the temple and this was a way to "worship" he almost laughed when he thought of that as the tenants of the Church of Nazarick and their temples. "All praise the Holy Tree" he said out loud, the women look up with large eyes and finished the verse "for it gives life and magic to all and birthed the Supreme One!" Jircnic was only joking but seeing how she got into he could tell he had a zealot. Within Jincic depraved mind he concocted devious ways to make this experience much more fun. "Come here sit down have I told you I have talked to the Supreme One…..?

The Headquarters of the Knights of the Blood Rose was not that far away from the Castle in the Capital of the Vassal state. The building was especially built for the knights so there was a stable in the back for their horses to ride into to. The building was made of a brilliant red and white rose quartz with the emblem of the Knights of the Blood Rose above the door on a shield making it look like an old noble's family flag, There were always children with wooden swords fighting each other in front of the building and people would stop to watch in the sparring area behind the building. When Brian rode up the stable boys ran up to take the reins of the horses to allow the knight to dismount. Brain knew the name of the lad who was brushing his horse and he looked a little pale,

"Godfrey why do you look so downcast boy in a few years you shall be working in the office and maybe a knight someday did not Macoran start as a stable boy?" "Yes I know that it true Lord Gown it is just that your family is here" the boy replied. "Family?" Brain blurted out before he thought about it, "Yes Sire your brother Demiurge of the Red Skulls are here to speak with you," the boy choked on his own words as he swallowed. "Ah yes my brother the Demon King as they call him although I would not call him that to his face, but cheer up boy you are what the boys see in the streets and they see that you are downcast then their dreams of taking your place will fade."

Brain tried to make light of the situation as much as possible joking around with the men before they entered Headquarters as he could tell they are all nervous. The Knights all lined up in formation in front of the HQ as per tradition with Brain standing in front of them all standing at attention.

"Now men we are going to get our mission and as you have already heard we are working with the secret police, do not use the name red skulls this is not their official title but a slang term, there are four members who are Evil Lords, Demiurge Gown, Greed, Jealousy and Avarice all members of the proud demon clan. Before you pass judgment remember that our Empress to be is also from the demon clan and her beauty has no comparison not even the Golden Queen can hold a candle to her. With that in mind we also uphold and protect all laws of Nazarick, so all those born of the world are equal except for those of Nazarick. All members of the secret police are from the great underground city of Nazarick and came from the realm of Gods Yggdrasil. Any offense that you might make is punishable by "rehabilitation" but if I were you I would fall on my sword before it got to that. Do not make eye contact and always bow your head, prostrate yourself in front of Demiurge Gown when he is addressing you. So now that I have given you my briefing any questions.?"

Brain's speech helped those who had any questions of protocol but made them wonder what kind of monsters awaited them in Head Quarters. If anything it made them more nervous the group though that was there any wonder why they are so powerful is because they all come from the realm of Gods. But wait they are from the realm of the Gods but not gods? How is this possible though young Macoran? "Sire I have a question" the young knight said. All the other knights sighed on the inside as they knew it was a rhetorical question but most likely the Captain would answer the young knight's question. " Yes Macoran go ahead and ask and it better not be about advice with women!" Everyone laughed hardily because they all knew Macoran was a virgin and also socially awkward because of that quirk in his personality he poured himself into sword fighting instead of going out on the town with his other noble friends and caught the eye of Brain.

"You said they came from the region of Gods but they are not Gods themselves? Is that possible?" Brain looked at him and said, " Yes this is a subject of much debate but it seems that many from Nazarick were created by Gods in the realm of gods so some think they are gods while other call them god-kin, does that answer your question. "Yes Sire" the young provisional knight said. "Now everyone let's fall in to the briefing room…KNIGHT'S MOVE OUT!" Brain yelled as the knights all went into the Headquarters building and by the look on everyone's face the secret police were waiting for them.

As they all entered the briefing room there was only one person sitting in a chair reading a file with his back to the door and his feet kicked up on the table. The first things the knights noticed was that he had a tail that was made of some metal covered and it was sharp like a sword and had six points that could kill a man. "Baron Brain Bloodfallen Gown it has been awhile how is family life treating you?" The Baron got on one knee and lowered his head and said, "Blissful as always I will forever be in debt to the Gown family for their generosity." Quicker that the human eye could follow Demiurge stood up and turned around shocking everyone in the room all the knights were too scared to even move. "You flatter my …ahem sister Shalteer as we both know she can be quite rash and generosity would not be a world to describe our family dear brother and the rest of you, why are you standing kneel." Due to Demiurges power and due to fear all the knights automatically kneeled some so hard they slammed their knees to the floor Brain sunk lower. "As you have noticed the rest of the squad is not with me they are on another mission but I think you can trust me that I am enough" Brian along with all of the other knights were now being crushed by his unleashed presence that acted like a weight that oppressed anyone near. Ainz could do the same thing to the guardians and will kill a humans with his full presence released.

"Brother I ask that you please release your presence as my knights now know the fullness of your power" Brian gasped." Demiurge smiled and said, "Um yes I forgot that I need to hold this in when I am around lowly undead very well it is done have your men each take a seat so I can tell you the mission dear brother." All the family talk was by direct order of Emperor Ainz or else Demiurge would have cut Brian's head off for such a comment but he must admit a royal family does help provide a unified front as this was a suggestion he made after many diplomatic missions. This was due to the fact that the creatures of this world did not understand the ways of the Tomb of Nazarick so all Guardians became "Family" and "Royalty". All the men suddenly jumped up they don't know if they did that or it was Demiurges power but everyone was impressed to be able to show off one's strength without even saying a word the Knights finally understood the impassable gorge of power that separated the god-kin and man. They all got to their seats and Demiurge said "sit" and all of them sat. Demiurge was at the head of the room pacing back and forth slowly as he turned. As the knights looked at him they noticed he had pointed ears like an elf and glasses but other than his tail that swayed gently there was nothing much different from a human.

"You might be wondering why you sat when I told you to, this is because I have a passive skill to force people to do things this is a passive skill nothing major one would have to have a very strong mind with extensive training to withstand this. Much like you as a vampire can hypnotize a regular human to tell you whatever information that you need but much more powerful. It is a very useful skill but as all of you have noticed when refining your skills that one skill cannot be relied upon to much as your other skill will suffer. Knowing when to use your natural weapons and when to use your enchanted swords also the element of surprise is useful as well. I have gathered from my intelligence that the news of your enchanted blades has finally been leaked which is a large disappointment."

Brain was speechless their swords were their trump card as they were enchanted to kill another vampire without needing to stab the heart and cut off the head of the opponents. Brain wondered was this the reason why Demiurge was here was due to an information leak?. Brain Gulped and thought about the baptism as he had been forced to watch once and never wanted anything to do with it again.

"If you are wondering why I am here it is not about the word of you enchanted swords getting out we figured that one out a month ago, it was the Noble family Rantets that has been orchestrating an uprising and used its family connecting to get the young youth Gunther de Rantets to give up said information he is undergoing rehabilitations as we speak. Brain wanted to vomit thinking about that young man and what he was going through if he had any idea he would have never done it.

"The reason I am here and may I remind you that this is a Nazarick secret code black of which you are not cleared for but I have a temporary waiver for you under said circumstances to never utter a word under penalty of rehabilitation. Is that the Reantets family has been backed by the Slane bigots with a powerful artifact that falls under my jurisdiction. Listen and listen clearly this comes from the top the acquisition of this artifact is priority one if you fail me on this mission you better die and hope we do not resurrect you. Why does this artifact come under my jurisdiction? As we all know the solidification of the Empire of Nazarick is paramount and there are still a couple of powerful ancient artifacts left over from the Gods realm that men think they can use against us. I am under an authority directly from the Emperor mission all of a sudden the room when white and black Brian noticed he was the only one moving. Omega which is to gather all ancient artifacts of a certain power level to be made into a weapon of unparalleled power," The last part Brain I just wiped from all you Knights minds that was for your ears only, and your old sword is the basis of that weapon.

Brain looked up and thought of his old sword Razors Edge that must be what he was talking about. "For who?" were the only word that Brian could choke out.

Demiurge smiled from ear to ear and said, "For the Prince of course!"

Brian thought about it and though, Ainz you crazy bastard What was the point? He could live forever he did not need to worry about an heir? Did he not hate life? Was he not undead? Yet here he is trying to create a Utopia for all humans and demihumans and now a son? Well he married Albedo and when he spent time in the Tomb that was the only thing he could hear her pester him about now that she won his hand. Brian could almost keep himself from laughing as he thought, "ah, what strange things women make us do even if they are Gods." The image of a henpecked God Emperor was almost too much for him.

Demiurge looked at Brain with utter disdain although he had the blood of a True Vampire he was from outside of Nazarick so there for impure and no more than filth. The very thought of him Marrying into his "family" and Lord Ainz who he devoted his entire being gave this trash his name was almost unbearable. He shot forward and the Demon king grabbed Brian by his head and raised him up. To Brain all time had stopped, Demiurge slowly raised Brian until they were face to face, "Listen here little Gown one day your name will not save you, I could crush your head like a grape SO WHAT IS SO FUNNY!"

All the life drained out of Brains face he had seen Demiurge in a mood before and he is not a man who gives idle threats. He once ripped every arm and leg off a Noble and healed him with magic so he would live like that for the rest of his life he truly was the Demon King.

"My sincerest apologies I was overtaken with joy by the prospect of serving the young lord." Brian said as he could feel his bones starting to break.

Demiurge countenance changed, Brain was relieved that he bought himself another day with his silver tongue. Demiurge let go of Brian, straighten his tie and hat as he always did and said, "I too am excited to serve his heir so I will accept your apology. When is classified but beware if you so much as disrespect my lord or lady again you will wish for death for as you know I have the Emperor's ear and do what I please." Brian knew this Albedo was first and Demiurge was in charge of things the Emperor thinks are beneath him.

Brian immediately prostrated himself again, "I am truly sorry Demiurge God of Demons I forgot my place this will never happen again." Brian realized he had been away from Nazarick to long and got to comfortable being a Baron doing and saying what he wished. In that short time he realized the awesome power the divided those from the underground city of the Gods Andrew humanity even though he was a vampire the Gap was just too big. Luckily the Emperor was a wise ruler as everyone knew he could kill everyone if he wished as he had seen on the Kattsee Plains .Emperor Ainz was a man who could make the Demon king who was in charge of the capital event and Momon both bend their knee in fealty the awesome power he had was incalculable.

Demiurge went to the front of the room again and said, "We will leave tonight and assault the Contrail village at midnight, the entire village had been turned so kill everyone on site hesitation to do so will result in your deaths. One last thing the enemy has found a way to counteract your swords so new spirit blades with runes will be given to you. All the Knights looked at each other happy as children getting new toys. "That is all I will meet you at the rendezvous point."

Demiurge slowly walked out of the room and out of site when everyone felt safe to talk Haldor spoke up and said, "I have always heard the stories of the Demon King but I think they are understated, Demiurge is Hell incarnate and I am sure as hell glad he is on our side!" Brian nodded in agreement, "The fights I have seen him in he has never taken a scratch the only blood that appears on him is his enemies." Macoran Kingston the youngest of the group was still shaking, "I just did not realize that a creature could be so powerful." Brain said, "Wait until you meet the Emperor he has the power to do that to Demiurge!" Everyone in the room was shocked "Oh it gets worse if the Emperor wanted to his very presence can kill you if he released his full Aura and just a bit can make you blind and insane." Suddenly the Knights of the Rose felt like insignificant bugs that could be squashed at any moment.

Brain sensed this and knew that this was not good for morale before such an important mission. So Brian said "if that not enough my wife threw me across the room and nearly smashed my skull for looking at one of her brides chest!" Hahahahahaha! The whole room broke out in laughter. Dragone a man pure of heart and mind said, "Baron you married the daughter of the Emperor and you still seek satisfaction elsewhere? You truly are a man with a death wish!" Brian chuckled, "Indeed I shall never make that mistake again for I will pay with my life!" Everyone laughed and the Nardal a man known for his sexual exploits said, "Men will be men but if I had married the Baroness I would have lasted a day!" Haldor quickly changed the subject, "let us see these new blades if they have runes I am certain they are Dwarven made which should be powerful indeed!" Even one nodded and went to the armory and Haldor was right the blade glowed blue until they held them and then they turned red as they infused with the vampire aura of each knight the brighter the blade the stronger the aura of course the Barons did not just glow but looked as if flames were coming off the blade all the other knights looked and marveled. This was their captain a vampire who stood head and shoulders above all in the kingdom and talent with the sword that was rivaled by no one except those of the God Realm Nazarick.

Many believed that the underground city or the Tomb of Nazarick had a portal to the realm of the Gods while other believe it was merely a home for the God of life and death Ainz Ooal Gown a home he created. One thing Brain was sworn to secrecy was that he could not speak about it but he would say that only a God could create such a place. As Brian waited for the mission he could not help but think about how much has changed and how he ended up working for his sworn enemy. How the Emperor was once considered a monster that must be beaten at all cost and would destroy the world but instead of destroying the land he made everything better than it was before. Everyone was shocked he elevated the position of adventures, trained them and sent them out into the unknown. Gave rights to the weak and even brought new ideas such as indoor water. He even put the nobles in their place to serve their people, it was no longer highborn or low born a man was judged on his talents and hard work. It was not a Utopia but it was better than any nation he had ever heard of or worked for. Emperor Ainz just what are you? Brian thought.

"Let's gear up and in full armour", Brain said as all the men nodded not one of the men distrusted the captain. Their armor was Nazarick black with the cross swords and the three roses above and a drawing of the world tree, The armor was of mythic class, weapons could pierce the armor had to be of a higher level, After that they all mounted up all six of them to head to the rendezvous outside the town of Contrail. They rode quietly and the only official hand instructions on where to meet Demiurge, when they reached to appointed point and time they were supposed to meet Demiurge there was a letter.

"Sorry, I had to take care of a matter don't worry I will be watching I had to take care of a mess your wife made dear brother. You better pray to Ainz that you consummate or your time is limited you Slane! (For Barons Eyes this will burn after being read," Just as Brain finished the letter the note went up in blue flame.

"Very well I can sense the Aura from town which means they can tell we are here form a Diamond formation swords out all martial arts activated and we shall walk down Main Street to prove we are stronger!" All the Knights banged their swords and chanted Blood. Beast's .Butchers. a famous song of the knights. The knights formed in formation and began to talk down the street. The first ghoul jumped from behind a barrel at Brian before the ghoul knew what happened he was in three pieces. This was to test their strength and the head of Retets manor was not happy. When suddenly he turned around to avoid being seen the Demon King was five inches away from him. All the color ran out of Retets face.

"So you came here I said I knew it was a matter of time"," Demiurge looked at him and smiled, "We knew the minute you took the artifact you fool, why do you suppose we let you have it? Retets gulped, "I do not know?"

"You did all the homework for us you fool, you killed your entire servants to power the dark jewel you fool you were doing the work for us!

Retets ran to his desk and unlocked a secret compartment were the jewel was if he could use is against the Demon King he might have a chance reached into the secret door…SNAP! "Ahhh my God", he screamed as he pulled his hand out every finger except for his thumb was severed.

"Hahaha! You think us God's servants do not know everything you truly are a fool!"

"So what now for Retets", he said trebling .

"The knights of the Rose will kill your entire village, family, and everything you care about. Have you not put the pieces together my dear Lord Retets? We were the ones to give you the armor spell to counteract the blood blade to think you had a chance. Buwawawawaw! You will be baptized and live a life of regret running your empty village.

Retets fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Demiurge grabbed his one good hand and said, "Shall we go to hell" as he laughed and dragged him into the spell [portal] that he cast that went directly to the demonic baptism.

Retets knew and had heard that his true power was not just conquering new lands but utterly breaking men as he did with the Blood Emperor he was undead he thought he might have a chance but not Demiurge he was a demon king he thought as he was pulled toward unspeakable horror. Suddenly he stopped Oh yes, you family is fine I was just having fun so I give you two choices, one become our spy, two I force you to kill your family and you undergo baptism?

"I will serve you mu lord! "Lord Retets mubbled.

"Splendid well looks like things turned out after all go to your family I will heal you hand but your ring finger will remain gone as a reminder we are always want ", acceptable Emperor?

"Yes" a voice came from the room said but no one could be seen.

"Who was that?" Lord Retets said.

"The God Emperor of course", Demiurge grabbed him by the neck "Why do you think they call him the God Emperor you fool"

As the knights walked down the street three vampires rushed the formation; Jinx cut the first man's head off then Brian cut the next man in two the third man stopped and said," How can this been we learned your swords have no affect if we cast a spell!

"Knights of the Rose are always ahead of you my dear beast." This enraged the man and he charged with all his power but before he knew it he was cut in half by the waist. Haldor said, "No good he could last days with that cut and walked up and cut his head off, much better.

"Let's split up these vampire are no stronger than humans they are very new, watch, pair up go house to house until meeting in middle of town. The regular troops are surrounding the entire area so none can leave."

"Sounds good to me" Nardal said let's do it.

"Ok it should take thirty minutes see you then. Each group took a gate to comb through the area."

Brian picked Macoran as his partner due to the fact he had the least experience. As they walked the street they must have killed dozens of vampires, the new blades worked as if cutting through butter no resistance at all. All of a sudden the Master vampire appeared behind them up from an underground tunnel and rammed his hand through Macoran.

Time stopped Macoran was like a son and Brian had been in battle enough to know that was a death blow. The thing that pissed Brian off so much was the constant smile on the man; life had no meeting for him.

The Vampire threw Macoran twenty feet of his hand and bowed, "My apologies I am marquis le Tant and that must have been your little friend do not worry you shall suffer the same fate for unlike the dogs you have been fighting I was the original to be turned. All of a sudden anger and anger like Brain had never felt like his blood boiled each step he took toward the marquise burned a hole in the ground.

The Marquis in his noble pomp saw Brian and said, "It looks like you have some power but none." He was not able to finish the sentence because Brain Grabbed his prissy face. "Mercy" the Marquise pleaded but Brian's eyes were pure red no reason reached his ears.

"SILENCE!"

Brain cried as he put his hand in the Marquise's mouth breaking out his front teeth and ripped off his bottom jaw. He ripped his arms and legs of and threw him to the ground. Then he ripped out his tongue and gouged out his eyes. They then put him on a pole where in front of the one town that did not rebel and let the crows slowly consumed his flesh. But before that Brian's bloodlust activated it was hard enough for an experienced true vampire to control it but he had no chance he ran into the village transforming into what looked like a lamprey sucking the blood from the people he slaughtered this was form of the True Vampire all the blood from the people he killed innocent or not formed into a blood ball until everyone was dead even the livestock and drank it. He was enraptured his blood lust he wanted more, more, more and then everything faded to black; His rage was so great Demiurge had to knock him out to keeping him from killing every person in the surrounding villages. After this he came to his senses he was not in the village but in The Capital of Nazarick. One of the Brides told Brain to report to Ainz as quickly as possible which in Nazarick talk meant now.

He got dressed and went to the Emperors quarters as the doors all the family was there, Emperor Ainz called him in. "Brian my boy I know you were not treated the best but you have awakened the true vampire blood for this accomplishment I shall make you a full member of Nazarick and you shall bear children now with Shalteer to insure the bloodline. What say you," "I am honored what of my young knight?" Ah yes we resurrected him he is well you shall return with them soon but you will be going the Alliance now called the Eastern Vassal State after my wedding so prepare yourself. Your children should be born when I come to visit you shall have twins one male and female. I will use my magic wish upon a star consummate tonight and she will be with child, it is of the upmost importance that the second generation is of the same age. "Now everyone swear fealty to the God Emperor", Sebas yelled. As if practiced all the Guardians plus Brian said, Praise the God King, Praise the White Queen and praise the Prince.

From that point on Brains life improved dramatically he slept in the same bed as his wife. The Gown family fully recognized him as the new King of the North Eastern Vassal State and now had power that could rival Shalteer, When they would arrive he would lead the nation while the Queen was with child. Shalteer would give him lessons to harness his power the biggest downfall was their bloodlust to quench this Shalteer allowed Brian to feed off her and vice versa as long as they did of each other every week they insanity would not grip them as their blood had enough life force, Brain had not seen his true form and he also did not know that all vestiges of his humanity were slowly fading, mercy, compassion, all were gone it is was better for him that way.

In Ainz's office the God Emperor's most trusted advisors came to him and asked how the operation went. Demiurge said that they went to Catel and turned the whole town to ghouls but before were extinguished guest of the Marquis. The co-conspirator Lord Retets agreed to become a spy which allowed them to illuminate the only blind spot in their intelligence network. They turned to Sebas and he explained poured extra Ki into the Marquis so he appeared stronger. Ainz stroked his chin, "And" Emperor Ainz said. Demiurge explained he meddled all their memories to make them rebel and the rest was history, A brilliant plan to awaken that blood l, Demiurge paused he knew Ainz did not like killing innocent but Sebas jumped into the conversation as Demiurge hesitated, "Lord just around 300 no children we made sure they were locked up and saw nothing. "Very well put them all in the adventure squires program out of 300 we might get one good adventurer. Demiurge and Sebas nodded in agreement that was about the odds 1 out 300 could be mythril or better.

Demiurge how goes the omega project? As of now we have razors edge which makes the blade of the weapon and 6 stones imbedded in the blade that can all release large amount of negative, positive and every other elemental power. The hilt is made of the reapers blade as of now it could rival your staff. The handle is cut a rapped with downfall of castle and country and the pommel is the draconian dagger that can pierce the scale of a platinum dragon. As well as the demon sword from the leader of the dead blue roses.

Ainz scratched his chin, "So my son will be the God of Magic shape it into a staff it will transform into anything he desires." "Yes Lord." "What happens if the enemy gets his hands on it?"

"Instant death my lord the way the dwarves made the runes the power of the weapon is a black hole of MP and HP only a being of infinite power can wield it a normal being will have all energy drained from the body and you and your son are the only ones who can wield it."

Perfect Ainz said, Demiurge you have done well there is a adanamite scaled dragon that has been confirmed in the south by the adventures I would you to take Sebas and yourself capture it if you can and then we shall make my son a suit or armor".

But sire won't he grow out of it? Sebas said

"Not if I imbue it with magic it will always fit".

Now this is top secret but underneath the scale armor we shall put the hardest metal known in Nazarick the prismatic metals to fool every one this is national security black understand?

Sebas and Demiurge both bowed and pledge their secrecy. No use of having metals that make adamantine look like iron if you can't use them, If you need help with the design talk to the blacksmith, I am counting on you!".

Demiurge and Sebas stared at each other they no longer hated each other after they found out their supreme beings were brother and sister it would be foolish for a feud like that to continue, "Shall we? I look forward to it Brother Sebas!

"Lord if I may ask", Demiurge said,

"Yes speak." Ainz replied.

"Your son is a God of unimaginable power why the weapon and armor?" Simple, insurance if he meets another God most likely not to happen but any father has to prepare!"

" As your wisdom never ends this possibility never crossed my mind," Demiurge bowed.

"Sebas Tian stay for one moment",

"Yes", lord Sebas said while he bowed.

"Sebas as you know the Dragonic kingdom has no heir and the queen is old. I have told the queen your nature and in exchange for an heir you will raise him in the ways of Nazarick until he is to become crowned king at 18. I know you love your pet but this is for the glory of Nazarick! Also marriage to the queen is out of the question are we agreed?"

"Yes my lord", Sebas choked out.

"Sebas you can raise your son with your human and be a family. Count your blessings Sebas Tian after you slay the dragon make a child with the queen she will be waiting. Sebas was downcast and Ainz could tell,

"Sebas I am aware of your issue with you human and you know I cannot expand the life of humans that much. This made him Sebas slump even more he could tell after the last years that Tsuare was getting older.

"If you did not know this Fluder found a way to extend a human life to three hundred. Sebas Tian my loyal servant I give you this order my old friend, you make a child with the queen and you are permitted to marry Tsuare also I will extend her life as my wedding present. I know you cannot have children as you are different species but you shall take care of the prince until he is crowned.

Sebas could not help but smile the iron butler. It was as if the lord read his mind and given everything he wanted he began to weep. Ainz walked up to the kneeled in front of the Iron Butler and lifted his head, "You are my treasure, the only thing my friends left behind and I see him in you every day, he helped me in so many ways now arise Sebas Tian Gown and make your maker happy."

Sebas and Demiurge dispatched the dragon quickly and Sebas went to the Dragonic Kingdom as told. The queen was odd called him a lolli boy but he told her he desired a full figured women. Their personalities could not be more different and they began to detest one another, but they consummated and had a child 8 months later. Since he was of the dragon race his maturation period would make him slightly younger than by Momanga, As the arrangement Sebas came and took the boy back to Nazarick. He and Tsuare Sapoto were married in a small simple wedding and the newest addition was made to Nazarick second Generation Dracus Tian Gown the Dragon King.


	9. Chapter 7

Momonga was in his mother's room he cared for his mother and he loved his mother very much, he was finally going to ask her a question that him nagging him since he was 14 he was 18 now the age he will look like for the rest of eternity. His father the Emperor did not let him around women except his cousins Blane and his sister Shalteer Bloodfallen Gown II. But that was the problem he had fallen for Shalteer when he reached puberty but his mother hated her mother. Man, he thought Sebas's children 15 and guy he was part succubus meaning his libido needed a healthy output before he starts killing people.

"Mother" he asked in the nicest voice he had," Albedo looked at her son, for he is the embodiment of all her accomplishments, she might have conquered nations, wiped out armies, but her son was her single greatest achievement along with her marriage to the Emperor.

"Albedo smiled a half bully smile and a normal smile to put Momonga in his place" Although Momonga was immortal she was still his mother. Ainz gave little love and much instruction to Momonga . Even though he loved his father he was a momma's boy and would kill anyone who messed with his mother stay father. The only man he feared. He thought about how his father would duel him until he couldn't move and then heal him. Eventually his father taught him his powers. He was the greatest magic user along having the strongest physical attacks. His class was [God of Magic] his latent abilities fear, awe, worship, zealot and death.

First fear would put any normal human in absolute terror stemming from their religious belief. Second was Awe which meant the very site of Momonga made one feel insignificant and see the glory of Momonga. Third was worship this made the person worship the God of Magic and praise his name which made them completely docile. Next zealot will make people into religious fanatics for Momonga and kill or do whatever he wished. Last, because he was the God of Magic he could kill any low to medium level creature and if they were a high level creature they would die but slowly over days. Momonga had absolute power of Magic. Momonga did not know the extent of hidden power but Ainz hid his true nature until he was older.

"Mother when should I get married and when I do who should be my partner?" Albedo smiled because he knew about Shallter's daughter.

"Now son I love you but let us wait we might find another God." Momonga rolled his eyes he never thought that was going to happen.

"Now before I forgot your father wants you at the 3pm ministry meeting so go before you are late."

"Yes mother" he replied. Another God he thought his father mother were the only Gods, Uncle Sebas and Dracus whom he was very found were God-kin so was Shalteers children. Momonga did not know it yet but he sat on top of a lonely hill of power.

He was told when he was four that he would get to see all of Nazarick but there was some turmoil so the trip waited until the Young Master was 16 he was ever so excited he could see Princess Shelter the Second of the North Eastern nation States. They would leave in a few hours after ministry meeting so he would go visit Demiurge who never married or had a legitimate heir his father was fine with this as long as it was his wishes. When he asked him why he said he wished to guide the new prince. That made his father very happy and appointed him his royal advisor for life, Then he would go say goodbye to Cocytus who also never married as far as we knew he was the only Glacier God in this world, for his service his father offer to create him a wife but his answer was the same he wanted to serve the prince, his father could not refuse and made him his military and combat advisor for life. He loved his two uncles very much but he loved Sebas Tian Gown and Tsuare the most. There was a gentleness to them they he just could not understand especially Tsuare. What the fascination with Tsuare was that she was human and he had very little contact with other humans.

To the dismay of his mother and the joy of his father Momonga saw humans as fascinating creatures that had short lives and made decisions based on feelings unlike cold logic like he did, this meant that he saw humans indifferently, he did not hate them like his mother, he did not love them either but had a fascination with them much like his father. This was not a popular viewpoint in Nazarick as even the maids would tell him what lowly disgusting creatures they were. He kept his opinion to himself but would often talk to his father about humans and how they lived. His father explained that they would make rash decisions because they lived short lives and did not live long enough to learn the lessons immortals did. He was still young but in one hundred years he would understand what he was talking about. Thinking about this Momonga unconsciously opened a portal.

Momonga did not even have to recite spell he thought of what he wanted and it happened he opened a portal to Sebas's room as he realized that Cocytus and Demiurge would be at the meeting at 3pm so he could say goodbye to them, Momanga walked through the portal and ended up right before Sebas's door. He straightened his tie and military uniform and knocked on the door. He heard, "Just a minute!" in a female voice on the other side, suddenly the door opened it was Tsuare her eyes shot wide open and started to bow, Momonga placed his hand on her shoulder, "Stand up dear Aunt I have to many that fear me tell me not you as well?" Tsuare cracked and big smile, she could see that he inherited whatever good that was in Ainz hear that allowed her to live." "My Master you are like a mighty oak look how big you have gotten!" It was true he was six foot four 250 pounds of pure muscle. "My dear Aunt is Sebas in I wish to bid him farewell before the Empire fealty trip?" Yes Tsuare said, smiling looking not looking him in the eyes she feared his black and red undead eyes, they had the power to read one's mind and to break mortal's souls through a sort of demonic baptism. Most did not know this but most of the divine power of a real God was in his eyes as they had the power to get truth, foretell the future, and kill if needed.

"Come in, come in let me fetch Sebas for you!" As he stepped into their luxurious room in the Black Castle of the Capital of Nazarick he noticed how large it was. One could fit a full size mansion in their living quarters but by decree of his father all God-kin residing in the Capital had to live in the black castle as it became to be known. Suddenly, Dracus ran up to Momonga and hugged him from behind. "Big brother Momonga are you here to play with me today?" He asked with wide eyes. "Well I was here to say goodbye to your father but I could stay around a bit for you my little lizard hehehe!" Dracus pouted he was not a lizard he was ¾ proud dragon race and would serve as king under the flag of Nazarick. Since they were around the same age Dracus considered Momonga his big brother and even looked up to him for getting him out of trouble, he worship the ground Momonga walked on and he knew it so he had to tread very carefully because he knew how he acted would affect the lives of millions in the dragon kingdom.

A familiar voice came from the door, "Young master it is always a delight to see you!" Momanga loved Sebas he was the closest to having a Grandfather but he knew they always had to be wary of becoming too familiar. "I would not think of leaving four months without saying goodbye Uncle Sebas!" As Sebas came to give a bow Momonga grabbed him and hugged him, there was no one around who would dare tell of breach of protocol. Sebas smiled and a tear feel from his face. He never imagined that this day would happen. "Sebas" Momonga said to break him out of the spell I have also come for another important matter. "What is my lord?" The Dragonic Queen has taken ill some do not know how long she will survive." "I see Sebas said as he remembered that in two years he would be crowned prince." Sebas how much do you want your family to stay together? "Master?" Sebas said. "How much?" "More than anything in the world!" Momonga said, "This is not from my father but me and less you know the better the Dragonic queen has been a bit of a wild card so I will say this she will most likely die this year this information is Nazarick Code Red(assassination)," Sebas was shocked, a young man casually talking about such matters it pained him inside but he was doing it for him. Sebas also knew that the plan was in motion and nor it was his place to say anything. "Yes my lord I thank you. "This means Dracus will be crowned king within the month you shall guide him and you should get ready to move to the new castle." So we will all be moving to the Dragonic Vassal State? Yes, Momonga nodded.

"Ah enough of this political intrigue let us play a game Dracus I have an hour can you beat big brother today? Dracus smiled along with Tsuare and Sebas the moment they feared in two years was over and now they can always be a family. Momonga is truly Ainz's son he was always able to read his thoughts and always took care of the things he loved, but he was also scared of him when teaching him moral code Momonga just did not get much of it, if the end justified the means then he should do also by the age of 10 Momonga could already kill him in a fight if he did not give his hand to hand combat training seriously. This thought made Sebas shuddered at what was going to transpire at the Dragonic Kingdom they should make preparations to move immediately." Sebas I realize I am only 16 but do you desire more children, what I meant is The White Empress my mother says that no greater satisfaction than to see two people in love create a life. "Sebas thought about it for a second and said, "One son is good enough more than these old bones deserve! "Uncle Sebas I thought I would tell you that Tsuare is pregnant with a half dagoniod child, I promise I did not use my magic it is a miracle as we know it should not happen. Sebas was at a lack for words how could this have happened hybrid cannot exist in this world? That is not true with dragonoids he remembered the queen is only 1/3 so for some reason it possible.

"Sebas as you know I am a God and I have all knowledge of death which also means I have the knowledge of life because death is the ultimate power. To make death is simple to bring one back to life is difficult something I have not fully mastered but I am close. Even though we can bring those back to life, death still takes a toll of experience to revive a being. This means that death will always take a price no matter how much you try to deny it." I can see the future through the lifelines and majors events that happen to them mainly life and death. I can see the lifelines of people because of my power over death. It is true I can bring anyone back from death willing or unwilling and restore them to a perfect state they were before unlike any other. That being said it takes an enormous amount of energy of me to do so and their lies the cost of death even for the God of Magic. It is true that I have an unlimited amount of magical power but this magical power had to come from somewhere right? Therefore the cost of life is the lifeblood of the Ancient one the World Tree."

"Ah yes your father and Fludder graciously shared the knowledge of the higher realm we came from to the people I hear all the Temples in the known world have changed to this believe." Sebas Said.

Momonga smiled and sat down while motioning Dracus to set up a game that was just like checkers in front of him. Dracus already had the box ready and was waiting for Momonga to say it was OK to bring over when he did he ran over quickly and set up the game.

"What color Big Brother?"

"Black of course!" Momonga said with a smile.

Momonga held up a game piece to illustrate what he was trying to say. "Now everything has a lifeline and is subject to decay over time except for immortals who constantly replace the entropy within their bodies with mana, their lives simply just keep going, but say this piece in my hand is a person or say a thousand people die at once in a similar place one can deduce that something significant will happen at that time and place. This is how my divine sight works I can see that deaths of all beings within the time I wish to see. Figuring how to focus is the hard part that is what I have trained with my father and Fludder to focus my mind on deaths and figure out the future from them."

"Thus how you were able to see that I will have more children!" Exclaimed an excited Tsaure.

"Exactly and I have only been able to do so with accuracy these last month's so I naturally peered into your future and found out and had to tell you before I go."

This is also how I foresaw the revolt of the Dragon Queen and other things. So I was given the authority to tell you this because you need to ready you family for the move and the coronation of the new king. Dracus looked up and smiled, "Does this mean I will finally get to work with you?"

"I think so there is still much to do and you are considered a national treasure due to your power so soon you will be." Momonga replied.

Dracus smiled and looked down to see that Momonga was making his winning move. Dracus frowned, "Can't you let me just win once?" Momonga got up and said, "I will tell you what my father told me when I was training if I let you win you will not enjoy the first time you taste real victory!" Momonga bowed flashed a victory sign and winked at Dracus and then stepped through a portal, this was Momongas way he would often forget to say goodbye because he would think where he would want to go and a portal would open to his will and he would walk through it before thinking about it.

Sebas looked at his son and smiled and said, "Son you are a very fortunate man to serve under the son of the God Emperor, Momonga you must serve him with all your heart and never go against the name of Gown for this rule is absolute" Dracus looked up and nodded while he thought that one day he will be by his side and make himself useful this desire permeated every fiber of Dracus's being he was as result as his father the Iron Butler. This is why he on the day of his coronation he became known as the Iron Dragon King Dracus Tian Gown.

Momonga walked into the House of Lords chamber connected to the House of Commons. The House of Commons consisted of powerful noble traders to adjust economic prices on goods and other such tasks they have no power other than that. The House of Lords had all the Guardians and then all the Kings of the vassal states along with Jincriv, Ainz favorite human he was a tribune and not a lord but was allowed to attend. Ainz would make his opening remarks but it was then he who would give the speech. Demiurge went over what to say and since Momonga had a photographic memory that would suffice. He took his seat at the head of the table with his father and the White Queen his mother and waited at the Lord's trickled in throughout the Empire most thought this has to do with all the vassal states pledging loyalty to the Red eyed God of Magic, humans Momonga thought they love long names.

Momonga watched as all the rulers who were imbued with some sort of power of Nazarick this made is so many of them were human but had inhuman features such as tails or they were vampires or heteromorphic being that looked human but could change into werewolves or other such beings. They all filed into the 41 seats of power the same number of the supreme beings of old. Momonga watched as he grew up and herd the stories from his father of the God realm and how his father's power grew over the earth that he tried to make it more like Yyggdrsil. He thought that his father must have been homesick but that was not the case it was one of the last things that reminded Ainz that he was once a regular human man. Over time Momonga began to dislike the stories and longing of his father had of the Old realm as he called it. He also had no attachments to the Tomb of Nazarick that all the God-kin held so dear. He knew that the maids and all the servants if given a choice would rotate service to the tomb and prefer to stay. They saw living on the surface as a burden and a service to his father but these were the old ways and when he became Emperor he would try to break the old way of thinking. He was lost in this thought as the last member of the House of Lords found his seat and the traditional oath was being said before the meeting to begin.

"We worship and serve the one true God Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown the God of Life and Death. We worship and serve the most beautiful White Empress Albedo Ooal Gown. We worship and serve the God Prince Momonga Albedo Ooal Gown. In a dark world the Empire of Nazarick is the light, a holy nation dissented from the Holy Tree…."

The oath went on for another five minutes, and every year it got longer as the accomplishments of the Nation grew. Momonga was uncharacteristically impatient today as he was going on his first official mission to kill a traitor and prove himself as the heir to the throne and be placed in charge of the nation's military forces. As the oath ended Momonga father stood up with his staff and struck it on the ground three times.

Ainz still hated giving speeches but no longer got nervous like he once did years ago as he had been undead so long that mere things as this were trivial. Suziki Satori had played the part of Ainz Ooal Gown for so long had turned into what he wanted to be for the NPC's he had so become Ainz that he did not even think about his old life and never wondered if he was living in a game. Emperor Ainz held up his hand and motioned for everyone to sit. "As you know the Royal Fealty Tour starts tomorrow but we also have a matter of importance. We have a nation that wishes to break the peace of our land that we have fought for so diligently. If you look around the Envoy from the Dragonic Vassal State is not here this is because they wish to leave. Thus we called this meeting to give them one last chance to swear their loyalty to Nazarick but have refused so I will send my son and his guards to depose the queen and we shall put my own nephew Dracus Tian Gown as the new king.

"All hail Ainz Ooal Gown! All hail Ainz Ooal Gown! All hail Ainz Ooal Gown!" The assembly cried as the House of Lords had no say but was simply a gathering of all the leaders so the Emperor could intimidate and assert his power to all his appointed leaders in one place.

We will be visiting all your lands on the appointed day of arrival the capital cities streets should be full, declare the day a holiday and feast and make merry. I want all to see my son Momonga the prince of Nazarick the first and only divine incarnation in this World. He is your God and will be your Emperor! Ainz shouted as her motioned for his son to stand up.

"All hail Momonga Albedo Ooal Gown the God Prince of Nazarick!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Now my son come forward and receive your weapon that shall make you the Guardian of Nazarick" As Ainz said this he reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out a jet black staff. "This weapon had been made from all the collected relics of this world and crafted into one weapon, the blade is made from the razors edge and the demonic sword held by a female of Blue Rose adamantine adventurer, the hilt made from melted relics the grip made from Downfall of Castle and Country and the pommel made from the fangs of the Chaos Dragon. A weapon fitting a God Prince" Ainz said as he held the weapon out for his son to take."

Momonga walked up and took the weapon it looked like a black hole that no light returned from with his right hand and struck the bottom of the weapon three times on the ground just as his father did. Ainz sat down and Momonga began to speak his part as they had practiced.

"As I take this weapon as also take up my responsibility of being a guardian of the Empire of Nazarick and I shall strike down any enemy that tries to disrupt the peace and prosperity of this world and expand the Empire into the lands our adventurers so bravely go forth and sacrifice their lives to find new lands and people to share the light that is Nazarick!" Momonga shouted as thunderous applause followed. Everything had gone exactly as his father had said he went back to sit down as he made his way to his seat he made eye contact with his mother. She was smiling as one who had conquered the world and could not be any prouder. He smiled back at his mother and winked at her quickly her countenance changed to that of a cold and aloof aristocrat, Momonga new that he should not have given any excessive displays of affection to his mother in public and his mother did this as a way to keep him in line as well as not embarrass her.

Ainz saw what had transpired and stood back up and said, "Now we shall feast and tomorrow you shall go back to your lands and prepare enjoy yourself at the capital this night. Ainz said and sat down next to Albedo and watched all the waiters and waitresses bring food to the hall. Banquets were usually never held here only meetings but this was a special occasion so Ainz allowed it this once.

As the feasting began Ainz looked at Albedo who was looking over the crowd trying not to have a distasteful look on her face as she thought humans as no more than breeders and thought them walking the halls of her castle was covering it in filth. She would have the maids scrub excessively everywhere a human or other lower lifeform went she was thinking as Ainz spoke to her interrupting her thought, "My Empress I have heard the rumors but I know now it is true that the boy favors you more than I?"

Albedo did not know what to say she thought that she had made some fatal error in raising the child that she would be held responsible for. "Umm my lord I think our son is fond of us both…"

"Hahahaha! I am only joking my fair Albedo for it is only natural for a boy to love his mother when she is the most beautiful women in the world. It is true I was tough with the boy but you gave him something neither of us had when we came of age. "What is that my Emperor?"

Ainz heartily spoke "Love my darling love, you do not know it but he was loved by you and by that shall understand what you consider vermin much better than we both ever will, you a demon and I am undead!" This made Albedo both happy and angry as the thought of her son interacting with human females went through her mind. This was a thought that she always feared and why he was always kept away from humans his age.

"Empress your heart betrays you and I can see your thoughts and our son will marry who we say for he is an obedient son so rest your heart at ease and try to enjoy yourself." Ainz said as smiling as Albedo turned red and looked down. Even though she had been married to Ainz for years she still revered him as one of the 41 Supreme Beings and the only one to stay with them to guide them. This was a gulf that would eventually be overreached and Ainz knew this and did not give up or wanting to be equals with the NPC's that his friends had left so he adopted all of them as his children and faced up to making Albedo the way he created and gave her what she needed. His life was mainly for the sole purpose of fulfilling the NPC's desire that his friends created once he faced and accepted this fact the last major part of what kept him human left and his undead nature took over. He became ruthless and inhuman in what he did to make his NPC's happy in his conquest of the new world and he lost himself along the way.

Momonga sat nervously watching his parents talk he took his new weapon named "despair" and put it into a pocket dimension until he needed it which would be soon he knew the orders would come soon and he would go with the Nazarick Secret Police with Uncle Demiurge, Jealously and adventurous and go to the Dragonic kingdom to depose the queen and put his "little brother" Dracus in his place. As he was deep in thought a bottle slammed down in front of him he was partially startled and looked up to see who it was, it was a very drunk Tribune Jincriv Sapoto who had one women who he was sure was a temple prostate in his arm and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Young Prince if I did not know any better you look as if you are nervous, could it be it be that a God could be nervous the son of the brilliant, genius, Ainz Ooal Gown who defeated me in one short month after I met him? The Tribune said with a slight slur in his speech. "You know my Prince that your father is a brilliant man er I mean God and if you are half as smart as him whom I suspect you are smarter you my liege shall be brilliant!"

Ainz watching all that transpiring in front of him quickly motioned for waiters to guide him back to his seat while say, "My dear Tribune and friend I cannot await our trip to your lands I see you are enjoying yourself, what of your heir shall I arrange something?

Tribune Jincriv Sapoto looked over at his Emperor and said, "My grace I will take my leave as you know my one weakness is marriage and I know you would have me wed in one month." He said as he took a drink of wine and staggered to his seat at the banquet pushing the waiters away that were trying to help him find his seat.

Emperor Ainz looked at Momonga and smiled with his mask even though his facial features did not change. "Now you know why he is my favorite human he was always is very entertaining, Kekeke!" He Cackled. Empress Albedo had a stare that would strip paint off the wall, she was not called the White Empress just because of her name and her complexion but also because she was a cold as ice, people in the place were more afraid of her than of the Emperor.

"He is an absolute disgusting pig! Did you see who he brought to this banquet; I would have him whipped at least for the way he spoke to you!" She curtly said.

"Hohoho! Did you hear you mother son there was a time she would have summoned a weapon and tried to cut him in half but I suppose a whipping is improvement!"

Momonga sensed that his father was in a good mood he did not know if it was an act or if he was truly happy because he had never seen his father laugh that much in one year much less one night. He had heard that when his father was married he was turned mortal for one night and he got drunk and was in rare form that night, but that was all he had ever heard were stories. Momonga wonder if was really that happy for him coming of age, he never showed that much affection towards him, only when he was very little after that he was a very stern teacher always giving him lessons and advice on how to be a leader.

As if he could read Momonga mind Ainz looked at his son, "Momonga come take a walk with me there is something we need to discuss." Ainz said as he stood up.

"Yes sir" Momonga said as he jumped up as fast as he could and stood at the right side of his father.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Queen is dead, Long live the King!**

They went out a back door and started to walk to the Emperor's quarters Ainz walked with his normal slow graceful pace, which made him seem like he was floating, his hands cross behind him making him seem like he was in deep thought. Momonga noticed at a young age that it seemed like effort in thought went into everything he did as if he practiced it. The truth was he did from signing his name to sitting down he did everything with purpose and grace befitting the Emperor of Nazarick. An enormous weight had always been on his shoulder and if he was not undead with the passive skill to regulate his emotions he would have cracked under the pressure a long time ago.

"Momonga you are my son and I love you it might seem strange to hear an undead say this as we are supposed to hate life but I am one of the 41 supreme being so I am not a undead but The undead of which all undead worship and follow. Also I was tough on you because I had no training on how to act and be a King or a God. You see everyone thinks that Gods are born and automatically know what to say and do, like we appear as a complete being but we are not as you know we grow and learn just as the humans. This is why the God-kin of Nazarick hate humans because my friends of the 41 Supreme Beings they were created by us and when they were born they were complete."

Momonga was walking and listening to his father and was amazed by the insight he had of the Nazarick people he never thought about why they hated humans he just took things as they were, he then decided that he still had a lot to learn about being a leader. His father never ceased to amaze him it was as if every time he thought he had something mastered his father would always take it to another level in magic or in lesson in life.

They came to a room and a maid quickly open the door Ainz nodded at her and then he entered the room, Momonga followed. Ainz led them to a special chest and began to dispel five seals one after another. As Momonga watched as he thought the protective measure on the chest were a bit excessive as he knew no one who could get past one of his father's seals but he always thought his dad was a bit paranoid. As Ainz unlocked the last seal he began to speak, "This was made for you by your Uncle Sebas and Uncle Demiurge. This is a scale armor suit made just for you on top are scales from a dragon they are made from the strongest material from this world. Then underneath is a chain link Armor made from the finest rainbow metal found in the Gods realm. With this Armor on alone you will be invincible and is my gift to you.

Ainz picked it up and handed to Momonga, the Armor was had been colored jet black with red emblems of the Crest of Nazarick across the chest. The armor was stunning nothing had ever been made like it. "This armor took ten years to complete and will serve you well take it I have also put my and your mother aura's into it so we will always be with you." He could feel the familiar maelstrom of his fathers and mothers passive skills coming from the armor into his hands.

Momonga looked up with a large smile and said, "Thank you father this is a gift that I will always cherish I can feel you put your soul into this. I love you father and I will make you proud!" "Ainz looked at Momonga and place his hand on his head, "My son you already have made me proud!" Momonga smiled this was one of the rare moment when he felt like it was just a father and son sharing a moment together and was to be cherished."

Ainz closed the chest and turned around at sat at his desk snapped his fingers and out from a shadow came his uncle Demiurge. Momanga wondered how long he had been there and was a little embarrassed at the thought of him seeing the whole exchange. "Demiurge when did you arrive?" Ainz asked? "Just now my lord as I know you sensed me when I entered the room." Demiurge replied as he straightened his tie.

"Very good, very good, well then will you tell us the specifics of the situation in the Dragon Kingdom?" Ainz coolly asked as if he turned off his fatherly switch and turned to all business."

"Ah yes might I first say that the armor turned out better than I imagined and God Prince Momonga" he said as he bowed "You are the embodiment of the power of magic and battle as my master I hope you will find me as usefully as you father."

Momonga could not be too familiar with him in front of his father. "Ah yes" he started to stammer "Just call him uncle I already know you call him that anyway you are following my Nazarick family order command" Ainz was talking about when the Sorcerous Kingdom ceased and the Empire was created he proclaimed that all of the guardians of Nazarick now become officially his children and proclaimed a public Gown family tree so their subjects would understand the new power structure. This was because the humans and demi-humans they ruled did not understand the ranking system of Nazarick and since kingdoms are based on heredity it was decided to name all the guardians as children of Ainz Ooal Gown. This edict also proclaimed that if anyone touched a Gown it was punishable by death, thus the untouchable Gown saying.

Momonga turned a shade of red and said, "Thank you very much Uncle the Amour is a masterpiece along with my weapon"

Demiurge smiled and said, "This pleases me a great deal young master, also I am pleased to be you advisor in your first mission you will be joining the my unit the secret police, we are the elite unit that handles sensitive occurrences within the nation as you know the nobles gave us some ridiculous name what was it, the Red Skulls I personally don't get it but that has no bearing on the mission I digress, we shall take portal to the gate of the castle and demand an audience with the queen under E.O.N, Code 21 that states that all heads of Vassal States of Nazarick shall give audience to Nazarick envoys immediately. If they refuse then we shall fight our was into the castle and eliminate the Queen if she allows us in then we shall follow Nazarick protocol and give her one last chance to swear fealty if she chooses not to then we shall eliminate her along with all her head s of state, The mission a very straightforward and simple."

"Yes it seems so do you have any questions Momonga?" Ainz asked, "No I foresee many deaths in the Dragonic Kingdom but none in relation in regards to us." Very good you shall set out at once after you finish come back to the Black Castle and then we shall go on the fealty tour going to the Dragonic kingdom to crown you cousin the king. Now go and bring glory to Nazarick my son!" Ainz said in a stern but excited voice.

Momonga bowed and said, "As you command," Turned and did an about face and walked to the armor room to suit up and stage. Where he was going was about a mile away so he opened a portal straight to and emerged in the midst of armory and military staging area. As he walked it the demons jealousy and avarice both kneeled at the sight of the prince, Momanga motioned them to stand up and said, "I appreciate your respect but today we are brothers in arms let us strike fear in the hearts of our enemies!" Jealousy was an eight foot tall demon with wings of a bat and fangs of tiger and adverse was of the same build and had the head of a lion and the bottom half of some sort of large goat. Both were very intimidating to anyone beside those who were not from Nazarick.

They both went back to equipping their armour and weapons, for Momonga coming here was just to meet them as he had all of his equipment in a pocket dimension and could equip his items whenever and wherever he wished. He reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out his armour and equipped it, the armor with the crest on the chest made him look like a dark knight. He thought about equipping his new weapon "despair" but was told that he could tear a hole in the fabric of space if he put too much strength behind it and he was not familiar enough with the weapon to conclude that he would not destroy the world his first time using it so he decided that he will keep this weapon as a trump card that will only be used if needed.

As he was pondering this he felt a hand placed on his shoulder based on the latent ability rushing into his body he could tell it was his Uncle Demiurge. He quickly turned around and saw Demiurges smiling face. "Greetings young master as you military advisor do not allow yourself to be caught up in thought so much that it reduced you awareness of the situation even in a safe environment like this.

Momonga smiled, "Say Uncle I know you are the main intelligence officer for the Empire how did father know I call you uncle? Demiurge smiled looked down and then up cast [shell] a spell that would not allow you to be heard but does allow you to be observed. Demiurge looked down the entire time he spoke, "Your father is always watching you might not know this as you are still young he has the ability to observe anyone he wants at any time" Really?! Momonga exclaimed,

"Yes I have been on the edge of the world before on secret missions for you father when a critical decision needed to be made suddenly I would get a [message] from your father telling me what to do, it has not happened often but enough to make you always wonder, he is truly frightening Supreme Being isn't he?

Momonga thought about it and replied, "Yes he is I had no idea!" No one does except for the White Queen and your father and when he is ready he shall share his ability with you! It made Momonga think about all the times he lied to his father to get out of trouble or the embarrassing things he did in his room that normal teenagers do. Demigure saw the look of worry on the face of Momonga and said, "Do not worry he only uses his power for reasons of state or if I were to guess to see how your training fairs, I have never seen him use it for personal reasons that the Kind of ruler we serve. Demiurge then got a serious look on his face," If I were to worry about anyone it would be the White Empress your mother we have never seen eye to eye as you know but I would be very careful when you are awarded the as the first Guardian of The Empire of Nazarick of who you hang around and who you hold dear because if you get to close to someone she does not approve of they will most likely disappear, that is all I can say young master. He casually dispelled [shell] and acted like nothing happened and went on with his business.

Momonga head was spinning everything started to make sense how she knew about Shallteer the Second and how she knew so much about him. She would always say she was informed by someone but there was no way eight-edge assassins or informants could know as much as she did. Was she using all her spare time watching him was his mother the "crazy over obsessive demon women" talk that he would overhear from the workers around the palace not the maids from Nazarick but the slaves that were gift to the Empire before slavery was abolished, Many stayed because the pay was good and they were allowed to live free of charge in a village in the outer courtyard. NO! His mother was the most caring women in this world she was just misunderstood. Suddenly his blood began to boil the next time he overhears a conversation like that he will invoke the Slander of Gown act and have them put on trial and executed as the law states, "none shall speak ill of the Gown family and if they do they shall be tried in the court of law and executed." Bah what do elves know they live in trees! Momonga thought this because ninety percent of the workers in the Black castle were elves given to them by the Old Slane Theocracy as a last ditch effort to buy piece along with all their treasury before they were completely defeated and the majority of their cities destroyed.

Now was not the time to think of such things he would have to sort his feeling out later and ask his mother directly, No he thought that would put Demiurge right in the crosshairs he would have to find out his own and then confront her but just how was she doing it a spell or a special item. Momonga had to stop himself again I must push this back for another day today I prove myself as the Guardian of the Empire.

He looked around and everyone was ready and equipped with armor but no one had weapons. "Demiurge I was thinking that it would not be wise for me to use "Despair" is the guard all going to use hand to hand combat?

Demiurge smiled and said, "We are all hand to hand combat oriented as you know Jealousy and Avarice are both area guardian and I am a floor guardian, we do not use our weapons unless it is needed just as you tactically thought you should always have a trump card whether it is a magical item a weapon or an ability. These things I have taught you but know you will get to experience them which is completely different but let me tell you one thing take it as my last lesson before you go into combat. The Sorcerous Kingdom was able to conquer the known world so quickly because of the way we fought. This was through fear; fear for mortals is an infectious disease that can destroy a nation within. At the start of our campaign in the Kattssee Plains your father brilliantly used a spell that struck fear in the heart of our enemy and allies at the time. Within one month our allies due to fear became our first vassal state. Not long after the nations fell like dominoes. "Do you know how that fear was created?"

"No Uncle not that I am aware, what was it." Momonga muttered. "Your father started the campaign of fear by one doing the unexpected fear of the unknown is one of the most dreaded kinds of fear, second he had us always use overwhelming power to defeat our enemies, this fear crushed all hope that the opposing nations might have had. So by taking away their future and taking away their safety they threw themselves at the mercy of your father's feet. Your father took over the Empire without one drop of blood! Can you believe that he truly is a Genius, so use these principles and make sure that there are always witness left to spread the fear do you understand?

"Yes sir I do overwhelming power and do the unexpected!" Momonga said in a militaristic tone. "Good young master know let us go to the Dragonic Kingdom and spread some fear." Demiurge said smiling as [portal] opened and everyone stepped through their exact point of entry still classified even from Momonga.

Two guards stood in front of the main palace gate in the Dragon Kingdom, the place was very old and the Kingdom was not the richest vassal state. They were still shorthanded from their struggles with the beastmen a war that had raged on since before records were kept on there land. When they became a vassal state the beastmen who lived in the Nation were not wiped out by Emperor Ainz death knights but taught how to grow their own food instead of eating humans. It was an uneasy and unwanted truce that none of the humans wanted. They expected the beastmen to be wiped out in exchange for their obedience.

Instead the South East portion of the Vassal state was given to the beastmen as these were their ancestral lands that they currently occupied and so they were given them. They were also allowed a prime minister to discuss policy with the queen. Beastmen were not known for their intelligence so Emperor Ainz had to find an Elder Beastman who was something of an outlier like the battle troll he collected for winning an arena fight so long ago. This Beastman was named Zanacar and was unusually smart and wise. Ainz promoted him to be their leader and left all internal clan council squabbling to them. Zanacar knew that the way they lived could not be sustained and that if things continued all the human world would rise up and defeat them. He was the reason why the beastmen would invade for a while and then stop because he would convince them to not awake a sleeping giant. Another trait that made Zanacar a perfect candidate is that he was the tribal elder and all respected and did what he said.

The first thing that Ainz and Zanacar did was find a viable food source for the beastmen and since they were carnivores it had to be livestock. Any sentient being was out of the question so they settled on a type of forest boar that was a white meat that tasted very much like human. They were easy to raise, reproduced quickly and could meet the needs of the Beastmen.

Beastmen though by nature were hunters as well as fighters and needed an outlet for these instincts. Beastmen were allowed to hunt once a week and Ainz had Aura release dragons, wyverns, harpies and all other assortment of dangerous beast for them to hunt. Secondly, in areas that proved to be especially dangerous on the frontier due to wild beast beastmen adventurer units were dispatches to hunt and kill in the danger zones until they would become livable. Then after they achieved their goals they would be moved on to a new area. For the time being the arrangement was perfect except for the humans who served the dragon queen.

Everyone in the Vassal state had loved one killed by Beastmen and hated them, when the treaty was signed it had to be done in secrecy as there had been several attempts on Zanacars life. Because of this arrangement there was much resentment against the Empire and the queen also hated the agreement and refused to sign the treaty. Only after she found out about Sebas being a dragon and the promise of a heir did she agree to the terms. For a time things died down and the Dragnoic Vassal State began to prosper again after hefty investments of money and food were made to get the nation back on its feet and prospering. But anytime a young child would go missing or someone disappear the beastmen were blamed. Very few times were any of the allegations were true but the beastmen were an easy scapegoat for any problems the nation was having.

This was the cause of the plan to break off from the Empire of Nazarick and go it alone as they had become prosperous again and forgot that they were fighting a losing war against the Beastmen. They believed that with their new weapons and Army they could wipe out the beastmen and no longer need the Empire. Many believe that Emperor Ainz kept the beastmen around was so they would need them for protection. The Queen started to believe the words of her council and became prideful of her nation even though all the prosperity was due to the Empire of Nazarick's intervention.

The two guards were discussing everything going on in the country and if the queen was really going to try and break free of their Vassal State status from the Empire of Nazarick. "Filmore if you ask me it absolute suicide to try and break our agreement with the Empire of Nazarick I mean we have a Dragon queen yes but they have an immortal God King I mean 120,000 people dead with one spell! I heard that's not even his most powerful spell just one he likes; I heard that the knights of the Empire you know the ones on the winning side, many of them retired because of the slaughter they saw.

"Man I talked to a guy once who was there and when he heard a goat bleat he pissed his pants and raised his hand and said "All hail Ainz Ooal Gown" That's the winning side Wandart the winning side!" They both shook their heads and agree that no God could save them if the Empire wanted to keep them there was no stopping them.

"You know who is pushing this whole independence thing are the rich land owners, they are mad about how the Emperor fixes the prices of grain and other goods so no one goes hungry and so they just want to line their pockets with more gold. Who do you think is going to do the fighting? Filmont asked.

"Not them I tell you it will be us poor bastards!" Wandart Exclaimed

"Fascinating I do believe that this is some excellent intel do you know the names of these land owners" A unfamiliar voice said behind them as they both slowly turned around to see the Demon King himself head over the Nazarick secret police the Nobles Grim reaper Demiurge Gown. The one responsible for Hell night at the old Kingdoms Capital to be subdued by Momon but to be tamed by the Emperor himself as the story went.

Both of the Guards went completely pail, Wandart looked to see two towering demons on his right and left and a mysterious figure behind him. He looked at his uniform much like the one he was wearing but instead of a dragon seal he saw in the same spot a Red Skull every soldier in the Nazarick army new that was one uniform you never wanted to see. Wandart prostrated himself and looked over at his friend and said, "Kneel you fool!" But poor Filmont was so scared he pissed his pants and shook like a leaf, after a few more seconds he tried to prostrate himself but passed out into a crumple heap.

"Wandart is it you shall stay here and when we get done with our audience with the Queen we shall have a nice long chat about everything you know. You saw my uniform and as your are in the Nazarick military you know that I am a part of the Secret Police so I have the authority to have you do as such. Do not think about going anywhere to discussing our conversation with anyone or that constitutes as treason. Are we clear?"

"Cr-crsatal cla-cla-clear mi lord I will do exactly as you say!" Wandart choked out every word he had never felt such a presence before it was as he was being crush under an invisible weight.

"Good soldier, no one knows capital politics better than the palace guard you know!" Let us take our leave we shall no go and petition the queen for an audience.

Wandart could hear the clink and clack of armored people walking away he still did not dare lift his head until he could no longer hear them he looked over at his friend. "Poor sod come on let me get you up" he said as he gave him a slap on the cheeks to wake him up.

As Momonga and the rest of his team made their way through the outer court into the palace main hall he could hear constant whispering and every time an unsuspecting servant would cross paths with them they would immediately prostrate themselves as they were not versed on the etiquette of Nazarick. "It seems the queen here has not taught her staff proper etiquette of Nazarick Uncle? Momonga said, "It would seem so if I did not know better it would seem she has little regard for anything Nazarick except our Gold, troops, and grain."

Finally they came to the main throne room were a wide eyed Chamberlain announced their arrival.

"Introducing The God of Magic Prince Momonga Albedo Gown and the Chief of Special Affairs Demiurge Gown of the Empire of Nazarick. There sat the queen no one knew how old she was around 100 most would say but she took the form of a 14 year old girl. It was a mystery why her own subject did not know this but maybe all who figured it out died from old age.

This time Momonga stood at the front of a V formation Demiurge to his right and Jealousy and Avarice to his left. The Queen was supposed to get up and bow but did not a clear sign of disrespect. "Forgive me if I do not get up I have been very ill you see that is why I was not able to attend your little party."

"You surely know that protocol dictates you send at least an ambassador to attend and show your fealty to me and the Empire of Nazarick these seemingly disrespectful events can be overlooked if you simply swear you loyalty to me and to Nazarick. If you are unhealthy enough to bow then I will understand and it will understand and not require it until you are better.

"We of the Dragonic Kingdom joined the Empire thinking that you would wipe out the ancient enemy the beastmen but instead you have helped them, given away our land, and given a Beastmen a position of power that is only answerable to me and no one else. You have done the exact opposite in my opinion and therefore ask to withdraw from the Empire. As each day passes the beastmen steal our children eat those who are close to the border and get ready to wage war against us at any moment!" The Queen screamed as she pounded her fist on the table next to the throne.

Momonga looked back to Demiurge, "The document please" Demiurge rustled through his bag and brought out a sealed scroll and handed it to Momonga. "Nazarick agreement 405, Now let it be known that the Dragonic Kingdom will now and forever be the Vassal State of Nazarick, the war between the beastmen and humans will be brought to a quick end as many soldiers that are needed with patrol the border of the beastmen and the ancestral land and that of the humans that live in the Dragonic kingdom. Also one million pieces of Nazarick gold will be deposited into the new Vassal State Treasury and a stipend of grain will be given so no one will go hungry until the time that the Kingdom will be self-sufficient. Under Nazarick law all sentient beings are given equal treatment in the Empire and a suitable solution will be met with the beastmen. Signed the Dragonic Queen, the Prime Minister Zanacar and the absolute ruler God King Ainz Ooal Gown."

"This document was signed by you and agreed upon the Empire of Nazarick everything in the agreement has been met upon, also if we had not fulfilled any part of the agreement which we did not you still do not have any legal standing for your nation to exit our agreement the word forever is non-negotiable."

"I know what the treaty says boy I was there when it was signed, before you were even a thought! I also do not care what you or your father says I owe my allegiance first to my people who are unhappy with the beastmen and want war!" The Queen Crackled.

Need I remind you how the war was going before we intervened you emptied your treasury to the Slane theocracy so they could send retired warriors to help you and did they not get eaten only months into the campaign? You had no hope and if you start war again it will happen again! Momonga retorted.

"Things will be much different this time thank to your help we no longer need you we can win this war and we no longer need your services." The queen snapped back.

"Fine" Momonga said, "if that is the way you feel than we will not force you to stay apart of the Empire but you we will be in this same situation we were in before in five years."

Everyone's eyes shot wide open Demiurge wanted to say something but trusted that his young master had some trick up his sleeve he had to. Momonga began to walk toward the queen the guards quickly tried to block him but the queen told them to stay away. Momonga brought out a new document and pin out of his pocket dimension.

"Here is a new document outlining our new arrangement please sign here" he said as he placed the paper on the desk beside her and handed her the pin. She quickly jumped up and signed the paper, "I knew that Nazarick would be spineless", she muttered just loud enough for all to hear.

"Lastly a handshake to seal the deal" The queen held out her hand in a way that expected Momonga to take her hand and kiss it. It was meant to be her final insult but turned out to be her final act.

Momonga grabbed her hand gently kissed it and said, "You should really read what you sign." Panicking she looked back at the paper it was a document abdicating her throne to her son!

"This is not legal and I shall, I shall" The queen stammered as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"You see as powerful as you think you are I am the GOD OF MAGIC the moment you touched my hand was the end of you your magic of longevity and will no longer keep you alive.

All of her court watched in horror as she went from a 14 year old girl and aged to a 100 year old women in less than a minute. She tried to cry out and say something but she did not have the energy.

I want you to see this before you die I am signing your abdication and accept it now your son Dracus Tian Gown will become King and his father Sebas Tian will be his royal advisor this was so generous of you, I thank you!

At this point she only had the strength to move her eyes, she was cursing him with every fiber of her being then everything went black for the queen was dead she died of old age. The whole court was shocked no one knew what to do except for the secret police.

"All right let us clean up here everyone who saw what happen must die go to work" Demiurge said as a loud scream came from a female servant. Quicker than the human eye could see Momonga had closed the only doors that led out of the chamber. Jealousy and Avarice jumped into action systematically slaying each person in front of them. A young soldier tried to jump out of the window but Jealousy ran up behind him and chopped his head off with one swift motion of his hand while Avarice had rammed his hand though a young handmaiden stomach and pulled it out to slay another. There were a total of 25 people in the throne room that day and not one stayed alive longer than two minutes.

After everyone was dead Demiurge gave a signal and a portal opened all sorts of beings began to file out and drag the bodies back into the portal. Then a fleet of fifty maids came and cleaned the throne room from top to bottom so no one could tell what happened. The only body that did not move was the queens who the whole nation would now believe that she died of natural causes and signed the decree making her son the next in line for the throne.

Demiurge walked up to Momonga who was standing watching the maids at work, "So this is the infamous cleanup crew the bodies most likely will become death knights I suppose."

"My lord I hope that the next time that you could make me a part of your plan I almost spoke up and ruined it." Demiurge said. "I had faith in you I know the plan was to kill her and everyone else but I thought of a flaw when we walked it and I could foresee the deaths of tens of thousands if we went with the original plan." Momonga replied.

"Really my young lord could you tell me what it was?" Demiurge said. "Yes as a 1/3 Dragon lord she had the ability of an enormous amount of wild energy. She could only release one blast but enough to kill many in the kingdom and if she would have released it I could only deflect it this destroying the capital along with the palace. It would have been impossible to cover up. So I catered to her vanity as a being that was very old she saw me as an appointed immature adult that could be outsmarted and I let her think that. She never would have thought I could have killed her with a touch and since I already had the document we were going to forge I acted as if I was beaten and knew it.

"What if she would have read the document before she signed it?" Demiurge asked. "I simple would have touched her as she read and forged her signature as we planned.

"Brilliant absolutely Brilliant young lord you are your father's son we have taken over the Kingdom with only 26 deaths and the world will see it as a natural succession as we put out the rumor she was sick and dying and also all the world leaders knew she was old so no one will question the new coronation. There is no blemish or mark on the name of Nazarick. You did an outstanding job!"

"Thank you Demiurge and the fealty tour with my little brother Coronation as king and Uncle Sebas as the royal advisor. This will be a truly great time to see all of Nazarick! I have to go back my father is making me the Guardian of Nazarick. Momanga said.

He walked through a portal without saying goodbye to Demiurge he smiled and said to himself, "he left again without thinking about it one day he is going to end up on the Moon."

Momonga walked down the hallway the he had walked countless times before, he was proud of himself he had single handedly taken care of a crisis and covered it up without any incident. The succession of the Dragon King will now be flawless and he used his mind to take of the problem brute force, he outwitted then the Dragon Queens trap to unleash her wild magic and destroy half the nation. As he was thinking he looked up to see the doors that led to his father room. Two maids were standing at attention at each door fifth and sixth he believed,

"I will announce your arrive right away young master!" Sixth exclaimed. "That will be fine, how are you Sixth I have not seen you in a long time?" Sixth smiled and looked down and straightened her uniform and said, "Um, yes Young Lord I have been in the Glorious Tomb for the last year and now I have rotated back to the surface." How do you like life on the surface?" Momonga asked already knowing the answer already, "Master I enjoy my time here but I think we all consider the tomb as home." "Well your tour of duty will end soon enough and you will get to go back" Momonga replied.

"Yes my lord I will announce your arrival!" Sixth said as she darted into the Emperor's chambers," So Fifth right? Momonga asked because he wanted to make sure it was her and not embarrass himself. He knew it was her he had perfect recall when it came to his memory but he always wanted to be sure. "Yes my Lord how may I be of service to you today?" "I have noticed that you and Sixth are always together are you friends?" Sixth blushed and replied, " Yes young master we are many of the maids are friends." "Ah yes I see that would make sense, I wanted to ask you a question my mother the White Empress Albedo Gown does she treat you fairly when you work at the palace?"

"Well" she looked down and grabbed her apron with both hands and twisted it nervously, "Your mother has always treated us kindly, and sometimes she gets angry when one of us makes a mistake but I would not say she treats us unfairly." She stammered.

"What do you mean by us?" Momonga asked. "Well we the maids and battle maids from Nazarick are all in supervisory position above the elves that work at the palace; we also have the honor of serving the royal family anyone that is not from Nazarick is allowed close to the royal family. But the elves they are not treated so well." Momonga blinked he wondered how such things could happen without him knowing.

"What types of things happen to the elves?" Momonga asked. "Well since it is you Highness that is asking and I refuse any information she has the maids, beaten, whipped and sometimes.. well some time she had them executed." Sixth nervously said.

"How often does this happen? Momonga asked in disbelief. "Well not very often and the frequency of events like these have decreased and they are lowly scum of the out world, my lord you should not worry yourself with such trivial things." Sixth said she was nervous very nervous she was caught in an impossible situation. "Sixth you have no reason to be nervous you are telling me nothing I did not know I just wanted to make conversation" Momonga said this so if anyone was watching she would not get in trouble and to put Sixth mind to rest when he grew up in the Tomb of Nazarick he grew up very closely with all of the Maids and considered them family. The edict that the Emperor passed made all his children except for the maids and the battle maids were put in various positions of power throughout the kingdom.

The battle maids were not given the name of Gown but given the name of God-kin and considered distant relative of the Gown family. "Sixth came through the door and said the Emperor is ready to see you know!" Momonga smiled at both the maids and thanked them for their help and walked through the door. His father was sitting behind his giant desk that was meant to be very imposing signing documents that an elder litch that was in charge of bureaucracy of the Empire. He applied his seal to the last form and handed it to the litch he bowed and turned and walked away.

Emperor Ainz looked up at his son smiled and motioned his son to come," Come have a seat we have much to talk about." Momonga walked straight over the two chairs in front of his desk and sat in the chair to the right as he was taught to always sit at the right because in some cultures to be at the left was considered evil or a shame. "You look good you in that armor my son exactly as I imagined when it was it was made," Ainz placed his seal down and leaned forward in his chair placing his grasped hands in front of him on the desk.

"I saw how you handled the Dragon Queen absolutely brilliant my son mind it is no easy task to outwit Demiurge he was truly impressed as was I and your mother!" Ainz leaned back and lifted his left hand as from the shadow of the back of the room his mother the White Empress came forward. She was holding a black cape with red lining and the crest of Nazarick on the back. It had golden embroidering and ropes at the top.

"This cape is one of a kind magical item that symbolizes you as the Guardian of Empire of Nazarick. You mother although the Queen is still overseer of all Guardians so as the ancient laws of Nazarick say you must be approved and awarded this position from me and the Overseer the White Empress. You are also named General of the Armies of Nazarick and shall bestow this honor, tell everyone they can come in." Ainz told the maid in the back, she bowed and opened the door.

Ainz stood and Momonga followed suit as he stood up he turned around and saw all his family file into the room breaking off into two groups one on his left and one on his right. Everyone one was here from all over the kingdom, Queen Shallter and King Brian and their two children, Sebas and Dracus, Coctyous, Demiurge, Victim, Nigreto and countless others. He turned back around to see his father and mother step in front of him.

They waited until everyone was in place and then Albedo began the ceremony, "With this cloak you are now the first Guardian of the Empire of Nazarick and the General of the Armies of Nazarick!" She walked up and buttoned the cloak on the raised portion of his armor that was created to hold the cloak on the right shoulder of his armor. It draped over the right side of his body with the gold cords hanging on his shoulder that made his armor stunning. Everyone started to clap this was more a celebration than it was a ceremony. He turned around and thanked everyone for being there. "I know my father adopted all of you as family except for my mother. I hold the same sentiments as my father and even more so as I have grown up with you all as my family and am grateful to have had your guidance in my development and will extend your services to me as long as you desire. Once again thank you, and for the first time in his life a single tear dropped from his eye. He did not know it yet but the next time this would happen it would not be out of joy.

All the members of the family Gown came up and congratulated Momonga on his accomplishment, he was now one less step away from the Emperor and had the power to go and do whatever he desired because he was now considered an adult. This new power to be out from under the influence of his mother excited him as he could now walk through the capital on a stroll if he so desired and he could not wait to enjoy his new freedom.

Dracus came up to Momonga and bowed, Momonga nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I have heard my birth mother died today and she signed the proclamation making me king." Momonga smiled and awkward smile as he had killed his mother and never fully realized that it was his cousin's birth mother. "Yes I was around for the end to insure the documents of succession were signed she spoke of you several times. Dracus looked at Momonga with a quizzical look and said, "Really I am surprised that women did not have an ounce of compassion in her heart to be honest I am glad she is gone, the thought of moving to the castle with her sickened me." Dracus said with a look of disdain on his face. "Well it all turned all alright,

"Although I will miss you at the capital I will be sure to visit you often" Momonga said relieved as he knew there would be a time when he would find the truth about the death of his mother and did not want it to come between them.

All the guardians mingled and drank it was very rare that only the Gown family would be in one room with no other heads of state. It was a very rare chance for everyone to ignore palace protocol and act like a family. When Ainz first passed the act that made them all family there was heavy resistance but after a while everyone got comfortable with it and got used to being a family because it was what Ainz wanted. After an hour everyone started to leave as they had duties to perform as so did Momonga tomorrow would be the start of the Royal Tour his first chance to see the Empire of Nazarick.


	11. Chapter 9

The day was declared a holiday so the streets were packed with people who lived there as well as tourist wanting to catch a rare glimpse of a royal family procession through the city. Vendors littered the streets selling small paintings of the royal family; Temples were selling votive prayer dolls of Ainz, Albedo and the new prince. The majority of the merchandise had something to do with new prince; from figures for children to play with to flags tiny and large with the crest of Nazarick on it. This was by far the most popular item as you could see people waving the Red and Black flags celebrating the day and showing their patriotism. The royal coach was parked just outside the palace gates with death knights making a 15 foot perimeter around it to provide security.

Knights of the Blood Rose were given the honor of protecting the coach and escorting it on the Royal tour. Brain was no longer a knight as he had become the king of the South Western Vassal State of Nazarick, he found a replacement and left. The knights by this time had become legendary and many of the people were exciting to see them, their newest recruit was an elf which caused some social friction for a time but eventually died down. One vendor was selling mask with an upside cross over the right eye just as the knights wore. This was very popular with young boys who dreamed of becoming a Knight of Nazarick an honor not given out by the Empire but only by the Vassal states. Knights of the Empire were called Guardians and had to be Gods, or God-kin, they had to possess the ability to destroy and entire army and only one Guardian of the Empire existed and that was the prince. In time there would be more but this was a new position.

The royal procession started to walk toward the coach with all the local diplomats clapping and cheering within the palace walls. Suddenly fireworks started to completely fill the sky; one could tell they were magic because they were as brighter as the sun in broad daylight. Momonga could hear "oh and ah" from the crowd as most of the people had never seen such a colorful display before. As Ainz reached the coach one of the maids opened the door Ainz then his mother filed in, then he motioned Aura and Mare to follow in. The way the coach was made it could hold up to eight people comfortably but for Momonga to get in the coach he would have to enter from the other side so he walked around the coach and was met with thunderous applause and screaming, this was something Momonga was not used to so it caught him off guard.

He smiled and waved at everyone which made everyone go wild and push up against the barricade to get a closer look, suddenly a little boy with a flag in one hand and a Momonga figure in the other ran underneath one of the death Knights and ran straight to Momonga. Another knight stepped in front of Momonga to intercept the boy but Momonga told the Knight to let the boy come to him. The little boy ran up to Momonga and asked if he could get his signature, Momonga took the flag and ran his finger across it in the pattern of his signature burning it into the cloth. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold piece worth a month's wages and put it in the boys hand. "Now go back to your parents I bet they are worried about you." Yes sire" the little boy said as he turned around and that is when Momonga Noticed the boy had a tail like a monkey, "must have been from the mountain tribe we assimilated into the Empire a few years back" Momonga thought. He turned around and entered the coach and the door was shut and the coach started to move.

Normally the coach would have taken off and went through a portal but that would have ceased the purpose for a tour to see the Empire so a route was cleared so the procession of knights in front and behind the carriage could exit the city. The route was marked off but the sidewalks were still lined with celebrating people of all different types of human and demihuman ancestry. It had only been a short time that project Utopia had taken place to bring peace between all humans and demihumans it was estimated within twenty years all types of creatures would be accepted with no racial tension.

At the very front of the royal procession was Momon The Sword of the Emperor riding Hamsuke the wise king of the forest, the only person that could close to Ainz was the dark hero.. He had taken a desk job as the Leader of the Adventurers Guild of the Empire of Nazarick. This position filled the once empty guild into an overflowing industry that turned people to the city of Albedo or old E-Rantle making it the main hub for all adventures. The underground dungeons for training grounds and the temples to revive any dead adventures, guaranteed the guild to grow exponentially. Removing the fear of death and offering first class training for a 20 year commitment was a deal that attracted the young and adventurous all over the known world. Since Momon was no longer Ainz but Pandora's Actor he could take his Armor and not worry about revealing his face that allowed him to take a bigger role in the Empire of Nazarick.

All the crowd cheered as Momonga waved at the people, women wanted to marry him and men wanted to be him when people found out that Prince Momonga was going to become the first Guardian of Nazarick and a General of the Army many people thought that Momonga should have be given the honor. So much so that the Emperor had Momonga come out and give a public response that his heart was with the Adventurers and he had no desire to leave them. This just made people of Nazarick have even more respect for him than they already had. Emperor Ainz never got jealous of Momon as he was his alter ego when he first came to the new world. It was still a closely guarded secret with only those from Nazarick having knowledge of this fact.

Cocytus the Glacier god one of the Generals of the Army was at the last gate with the Black Battalion of Lizard men, Elves, Goblins and humans. Each one of the commanders of the interspecies Brigade standing next to him to Cocytus in a straight line, the commander of the Lizard men turned and stood at attention, "Sir should we expect the royal family coming to the lake to see the Lizard men City, Elagon the Elf commander snorted, "As if the Holy Gowns would sully their feet with mud huts!" Sheskar the goblin commander retorted, "As if they would visit the forest to see tree huts?!" Cocytus turned and slammed his staff on the ground freezing the ground all around them. "THE SUPREME BEING, WILL VISIT YOU ALL ARE HIS SUBJECT YOU KNOW THIS! He said in a perturbed tone, "YOU ACT LIKE CHILDREN!" suddenly her remembered it was the same with the guardians when they first arrived and still act, he is the Supreme Being so it should only be natural for them to act this way. "ON SECOND THOUGHT YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO FEEL THIS WAY. COMMANDER HINKLEY TELL THEM WHAT I TOLD YOU." Cocytus said. The commander was a quiet prideful man who had an open mind and a vision for the future. When they were starting a new unit that was a non-segregated military unit no human commander and noble wanted to touch it but he saw an enormous potential. He volunteered much to the displeasure of his father, as he was from the Empire and had Elf slaves and was less than thrilled to release them or if they stayed pay them a regular salary. Like most nobles he never voiced his displeasure because he was afraid of what would happen if he did as he had lost many friends in the purge.

Commander Hinkley cleared his throat and said, "Emperor Ainz voiced to the our General The Glacier God that on this tour all units and peoples were to be visited, more so our battalion is to accompany the Emperor as security details for the towns and cities that he shall visit while the Knights of the Rose act as his body Guards."

"Really" Elagon the Elf commander exclaimed. "I can't wait to show off my position to my tribe! Adora's father will finally approve of our being married!" Elagon was of lower birth and joined the Black Brigade to increase his station. He was able to join as a vice commander but in the last war with the Roble Kingdom the Commander was killed by a stray arrow that pierced a joint in his armor into his chest. Many elves do not like resurrection magic and refused it, the commander was one of these Elves. Normally another high born Elf would have replaced him but because it was during the invasion of the capital Ealgon was named Commander of the Elf battalion of the Black Brigade for the rest of the deployment. When the war was over and they went back to the Garrison in the Capital he was surprised that an order came down that due to his meritorious service he would keep the position. He was also given a noble title and land and an estate in the Kingdom Vassal State which he would owe taxes to the crown each year. The land was good and fertile and produces many bushels of wheat which he was able to save a dowry for Adora.

He would send off a letter of intention and hopefully get leave so he could get married on of the days they are in the Elven Vassal State of Nazarick. He would then have his new wife sent off to his new estate. He thought, Ealgon could not help but smile.

Hemrick looked over at Ealgon who had grown close as their brigades fought together during the Republic war. "Thinking about Adora again?" Elagon nodded. "Well if she is half as pretty as you say she is make sure you keep everyone in the Brigade as far away from her, "he said jokingly.

Suddenly the roar of the crowd grew louder as the commanders looked to see the royal carriage pass the gates exiting the City of Nazarick. All the troops mounted their horses and began to accompany the carriage two brigades on the left which consisted of lizard men and goblins and on the right which were humans and elves units.

The first city to be visited was the city of Albedo the adventurer city, where all training and buying and selling of all adventurer gear was done. The old mayors mansion was converted to keep the royal family, Ainz had lived here a short time when this was the Capital of Sorcerous Kingdom.

First the Black Brigade came into the town breaking off securing every road and street and a rout for the royal carriage. Then all the residents came out to catch a look of the royal of the family. The Knights of the Blood Rose first entered the city cheering could be heard as they were renown through the empire and many people had only heard about them through song and stories from bards so many adventures and citizens of the city were excited to see them in person. Then the royal coach could be seen a priceless piece of art that many marveled at its beauty. Cheers could be heard children jumped up and down and people were caught up in the majesty of the event. The royal coach made its way to the mansion.

Ainz looked out of the coach, "it very different when we first came to this town isn't it my dear?" Albedo frowned, "I seemed to remember a boy threw a rock at you or we had him do it." "Yes that is true but now it is the Utopia that I wanted to make it, all who serve Nazarick will prosper I said back then." Ainz mused. "Yes these breeders did not trust you until you made them richer and safe what despicable beings" Albedo said. "That may be true but they are but a breath on a cold day, how could they learn anything with that short of time." Ainz agreed. "Son what do you think of the city that holds your mother's name? "Well it is impressive I should like to see the adventurer training program." "Ah yes we shall visit the guild hall which is five times bigger than when I first visited it and we will also tour the training grounds with Momon." You mean you? Momonga quipped. "Yes you were a sad little one when you found out the truth about him; you tore the head off all his figures if I remember correctly." Albedo said. Aura and Mare both giggled as they thought of Momonga in all of his little outfits his mother used to put him in as a child.

Suddenly the carriage stopped as they arrived in front of the mansion Momonga was relieved as they subject would no longer be about him anymore. There was a knock on the carriage door and then it opened a Knight of the Blood Rose opened the door with his unique cross mask. "My Lords the mayor and Momon as well as Aizach the leader of the Adventurer guild at the Mayoral mansion, "Very well shall we be off? Ainz asked, as everyone started to file out of the carriage as the sound of cheering crowds waving flags man of which were adventurers or family of adventures. "Look there is the White Empress Albedo, she is the most gorgeous women in the Empire!" a teenage girl said loud enough for all to hear. "I think it is absolutely lovely our city is named after her she's like an angel" her friend said back. Albedo turned around and headed to the two girls everyone in the family held their breath as they had no idea what she would do.

The White Empress walked up to the two girls as they both stopped talking and their eyes opened wide as they came to the slow realization that she was coming over to them. They were in first row behind the Black Brigade safety detail. Emperor Ainz almost told her to come over to meet the mayor but was more curious how this would turn out, as she walked up the soldiers parted to let her talk to the girls. Albedo smiled and said, "Young ladies what are you names? "Both of them looked at each other in silence, "It is fine I give you the permission to speak to me so what are your names?" One of them finally spoke up, 'I am Kardel and this is my friend Steil my Empress" and did a poor curtsey. "Look at you two you are too cute here this is so you can buy some new dresses, she handed two Yyggsdrill coins enough to buy five dresses at a commoners store. "Thank you very much Empress we absolutely love you and think your dress are beautiful and you necklace, I have never seen anything like it!" The girls said with smile. "This was an engagement gift from the Emperor it cost one million gold coins," Albedo said with a grin. Both girls eyes went wide that was more money that they could they could imagine. "To tell you the truth girls I wanted you to ask you a question but you must answer completely honestly, could you do this?" Albedo asked. "Yes your grace no problem!" The girls said in unison. "What do the girls of the Empire from your age to twenty say of my son?" The girls both looked at each other not sure what to say, "Well many think he is very attractive" "Yes but what do they say do not tax my patient's girls?!" Kardel looked at her friend and then said, "Well some call him the handsome prince and think he is one of the most attractive men in the Empire and dream of marrying him." "He being a God does not frighten them?" Albedo said. "Well sort of but to marry a God would be a girls dream." Kardel said. "Unacceptable" Albedo said in a soft voice. "Well intercourse with a God would kill a mortal so sorry to tell you girls; I will be taking my leave." Albedo turned around and walked to Emperor Ainz and her son as fast as she could she was so angry that if anyone would have gotten in her way she would have killed them she was absolutely irate and knew she would have to watch Momonga closer to make sure no mortal girl would try to seduce him.

"What were you talking about my dear?" Ainz asked. "I just wanted to talk to some human females to gather some information and then gave them some money and sent them on their way." Um, well let us go to our room we will meet with all the leaders and elite at the ball then inspect the adventurer grounds tomorrow then leave from the dragonic kingdom tomorrow for the coronation. Albedo grabbed Ainz arm and followed them into his room as Momonga went to his and Aura and Mare split off and went to their room. Everyone in the streets dispersed those that had money were going to get ready for ball. One man in the crowd who had seen the meteoric rise of the Emperor from the Katsse plains to his eventual overtaking of all the nations stood still while everyone was leaving. He was a wanted man and he hated the Emperor more than anyone he was a member of the of old slane theocracy black scripture member. All his friends, family, and colleges were dead he alone was left to live to spread the horror that awaits those who do not submit, he was put through the demonic baptism. Somehow it still did not break his resolve but he knew before he died Ainz would know who he was. He never me the Emperor but he had me the Demon King, he was one of the few humans to set foot in the Tomb of Nazarick and leave, and the by the end of the ball tonight he would know him name.

Aura and Mare we both in their shared room at the mayoral mansion and were bore to death. Mare looked and Aura, "How do you feel about being adopted by Lord Ainz I know you wish to be his lover when you got older." Aura clearly perturbed looked at Mare and said, "Well it is still is a possibility, he can still take concubines but.." she paused "it is still nice to be his daughter he gives us as gifts on our birthday and we get special attention so it's fine for now!" Aura exclaimed! " What should we do until the ball do you want to walk around the city a bit after we get dressed?" "That sounds nice let's get dressed quickly and then explore this town it has been years since we have been here I want to see how it has changed." Aura exclaimed. " Y-yes sis that's do that I too would like to see how Albedo has changed. They both got into their black Nazarick Uniforms and walked outside the guards from the black brigade jumped to attention they we from the humans detachment was in charge of the security for the Gown twins as they were known.

Hemrick sprang forth, "My Lord and Lady it is still hours until the Royal Ball do you wish to go on a late night stroll?" "Yes and we do not need an escort as we are perfectly fine on our own!" Aura curtly said. "Sister we should not give the l-lower life forms a hard time they are only following father's orders." Mare said. "I supposed" Aura said staring in the sky. Hemrick was overjoyed to be on a detail on which he was directly protecting the Imperial family and not a distant cousin but the direct son and daughter of Gown, he quickly prostrated himself, "My name is Commander Hemrick of the Human Black Brigade I shall lead a small force of fifteen men as the Emperor commanded to guard you at all times when not in the mansion!" He excitedly proclaimed. "Yes yes lets me off we only have a few hours before the ball so try and keep up." Aura said. "We will try our best Supreme Ones!"

In a room in the middle of town blood and a corpse of a local noble was lying on his floor, a man was trying on his clothes. He was looking into at his mirror but the man's clothes simply did not fit the man who was skin and bone. He picked up a piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "I have the invitation in my pocket I have the cloths and the weapon" he said to himself as picked up a short sword that was sticking out of the man's chest. The sword was the last relics of the Slane Theocracy an item that could kill a God-kin. He knew he could not kill the Emperor his nation had tried before with countless weapons and magic, with this he was going to try and kill the man he hated most of all the Demon King. He knew it was suicide but finally his family will rest in peace, he thought as he walked out the house to the Royal ball.


	12. Chapter 10

Albedo was picking out a matching outfit for the her and the love of her life, while the Emperor was relaxing in a chair reading the latest reports from the adventurers on the frontier. "It still seems as though we have not found any dark elves, Minotaur's, Fauns, Centaurs, even speaking Griffins if you can believe that but not one dark elf tribe. What are we going to do when they come of age do you think forrest elfs will be sufficient? I would not worry about it my Emperor you will find what you see you have another twenty years if they in this world they will be found." Albedo said not paying attention to what she was saying at all as all her attention was going into their cloths. "That is true I want to find them if they are their I know they are not your children but they are mine and I worry about them." Ainz mumbled quietly to himself,

"What about the black gold accents robe for you and the matching dress for me?" Albedo asked. She had Ainz's whole wardrobe altered when they were married so everything they wore matched. Since Ainz did not have the confidence in his ability to dress as the Emperor and always had his servants pick out his clothing he had no objections when she asked to do so shortly after they were married. "That will be fine place them on the bed I will have you put it on me after I am reading. "Yes my Lord but my I ask a tiny favor before we go to the ball?" Albedo asked with the sweetest disposition she could muster. "Yes of course anything up to half of my Kingdom is yours, make your request."

"Can you come to bed and take a short nap?" Albedo asked. "Ainz stopped what he was doing, Albedo was a succubus and had a very strong sex drive while he was undead and did not enjoy or really had sexual intercourse. That being the case there was always a way for him to satisfy her and he knew it unfair to deprive her of the basic rights of her being his wife. "Of course my love do we need any devices or am I enough? Ainz said as he got up and sat down on the bed." Albedo smiled and pushed Ainz onto the bed and straddled him and said, "I think this is enough for me tonight." Ainz smiled and let her have her way with him in ways that made him wonder if she was sane.

While lying in bed after Albedo satisfied herself she looked at Ainz and said, "I am worried about Momonga." Ainz sighed, "Is this about the conversation with the two human girls today?" Albedo rolled on her side facing Ainz, "Yes all the humans of the realms want to marry our son and that cannot happen if it does it will dilute the Nazarick blood, I hate to say it but I think we need to set up an engagement with bitch Shallter's daughter." Ainz was surprised he knew how much they disliked each other but they also got along sometimes. "Very well we shall announce it when we go to the Western Nation State of Nazarick." Albedo smiled and said, "One more thing we need to announce that intercourse with a God will kill mortal women, so no mortal women will desire him." Ainz looked at the ceiling and thought, "If any women were impregnated by Momonga they would die, the only reason we were Momonga was able to be born was because you are a level 100 defensive warrior. So that would be responsible ok I will tell Demiurge to make it happen" suddenly a knock on the door it was one of the maids, "Twenty minutes until we must leave you majesty." Ainz winced because he knew that anyone outside could hear Albedo and what was going on he just hoped the twins did not hear. "Very well come in five minutes to prepare us for the ball, as the time past and Albedo made herself decent as Ainz did not because he was a skeleton the maids ushered in and quickly got them dressed and ready to leave.

As they started to walk out of the mansion to go to the ball they met up with Momonga, "Hi son are you ready for tonight?" Momonga looked at them and said, "First of all you guys are nasty I am right next door could you be a little quieter next time?" Albedo blushed and Ainz looked down and scratched his head while he looked down. "Second I spent the whole time working I got a message from Demiurge the rat is on the move and we took care of it." Momonga said. "Really the rat he is still around that takes me back what twenty years anyways where is Aura and Mare we need to leave."

One of the members of the ran up to black brigade ran up to the to the royal family, "Supreme Ones the Gown twins decided to go on a walk before the ball and wanted me to inform you that they shall meet you there!" He bowed and waited for instruction. Very well you shall be our escort to the ball let us go to the carriage." Ainz said. "Yes Emperor I will escort you to the ball." The soldier said and stood back up and gave direction for his unit to get into protective formation. "Shall we be off" Ainz said as they all made their way to the carriage a soldier open the door for the Royal family. While the coach was on its way to the Ball Momonga said, "Mother tonight we shall have some special entertainment courtesy of me, Entoma and Demiurge!" Albedo smiled, "Fantastic I cannot wait you have not put a show on for me since you were a little boy!"

The royal carriage pulled up to the event center that all celebrations were held when it pulled up it was like the modern day stars when they arrive at movie premieres. There was a red carpet and velvet rope all the way to the entrance of the ball. It seemed the entire town was behind the security to catch a glimpse of not only the royal family but Gods that ruled their planet. When the door opened Momon was there to welcome them. "I welcome you Supreme One I hope you enjoy yourself tonight." Momon said. Whispers from the people could be heard, "There is Momon leader of the adventurers, given the title Sword of the Emperor." Ainz looked at Momon who was in his armor but did not have his helmet on, "It is good to see you old friend I hope all is well" he said loudly. He then leaned in so no one could hear, "Hello Son it is good to see you I hope you get enough time in the vault." Momon smiled as to say yes and a tear came from his eye. They could hear people say, "Look Momon is so moved to see the Emperor he sheds tears, the royal family surly are Gods!"

As this was taking place Aura and Mare both showed up with the Black Brigade unit in charge of their security huffing and puffing as it was all they could do to keep up with them. "Ah it is my twins now we can enter as a proper family let us all go find our seats!" Aura smile and gave the victory sign and quickly got in line behind Ainz and Albedo, as they walked into the celebration thunderous applause came from everyone who showed up to see the royal family. It was partially out of fear and respect as well as wonder, humans were not the only species in this world and it was not hard to understand that the one to finally stop the bloodshed would be beloved even if he was death incarnate and how quickly the known world got used to being ruled by demons and death who ruled in the guise of peace.

The ballroom was no were up to Nazarick standards but the city of Albedo was a adventurer's town focusing on training and missions. Not many Balls or rich events happened in this city anymore. Entoma the insect maid called out the names of everyone entering the ball as most of the guest had already arrived when Entoma said, "Announcing the God Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown the White Empress Albedo Gown, God Prince Momonga Albedo Ainz Ooal Gown and Mare and Aura Gown," Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed and when Ainz gave a hand gesture to give permission for everyone to stand back up everyone applauded except for one man leaning against the wall looking for Demiurge.

The feast started with speeches from the town mayor, Momon, and Ainzach the co-leader of the adventurers. They all spoke of the wonderful things the Emperor had done for adventurers turning them from mercenaries to true adventurers and keeping his word saving the lives of countless men. They spoke of the accomplishments mapping out entire forests and increasing the size of the Empire by one third. The campaigns to subjugate tribes and small kingdoms and the honor that adventures now had.

They had the children that were part of the orphan adventure training program thank the Emperor for giving them a future and a place to live and food to eat. Then after all the locals got done giving their thanks to the Emperor Demiurge came out, suddenly the skinny man who had killed a noble and was wearing his ill-fitting clothes eyes locked onto him. Such an intense hatred for the demon burned in that man that he could not even explain his obsession. He would make his move when Demiurge would sit down he would come up and give his greeting to the Emperor and take the short swords and stab the Demon King in the heart. He thought to himself that will definitely kill him this time!

The man was so much in thought that he did not notice that Entoma was speaking to him, "Sir, sir are you alright?" she asked. "Yes, sorry, I was lost in thought not every day you get to be in a room with a God." He nervously said.

Entoma said looking at him, "I deeply apologize but you are Noble Fritz Lech correct?" He quickly thought that was the name on the invite, "Yes that is I do you need something?"

Entoma went on, "I do not want to be a bother but as the noble in town in charge of the adventurers widow's charity it is your time to speak so if you could follow me please." "Wait! What an oversight he never researched the man enough to know that he was supposed to give a speech tonight what should he do?" He thought quickly, "I will give the speech at least I know what to talk about and….yes this will work out better it will make me more credible no one will expect me for an assassin."

"Yes sorry where should I go?" Entoma said, "Follow me please" as she led him to the platform that had a curtain draped in front of it. "I am in your care," the man said. Entoma led him to the stage and then told him to wait there. She waited right next to him suddenly the curtain came up and then Demiurge took back to the stage, suddenly the man had a terrible feeling in his stomach.

"Ladies and Gentleman I wish to introduce to you the Rat," suddenly the magic light all started to shine on him. Suddenly the pain in his stomach became unbearable and he fell to the ground riving in pain. Demiurge continued, "This is the last man alive from the Slane Theocracy Government Ratcliff of the Black scripture member and well-known terrorist and racist!" The audience started to boo and hiss. We call him the rat because he unwittingly ratted out all the secret locations of the Slane resistance camps without any knowledge, let's show how!" All off sudden from Ratcliffs stomach it felt as if something was crawling up his throat suddenly something that looked like a centipede with an antenna on its tail crawled out of his mouth and straight to Entoma, "There, there little one I know you were gone for a long time but you did you job well," the bug responded in clicks and chirps and wrapped around her arm.

Demiurge went on "as you can see at the other side of stage is Momanga let's give him a round of applause." Everyone was clapping they all thought this was some kind of staged show. Demiurge went on, "You see Ratcliff we want that sword and turned you into a mole so when we baptized you we changed your personality to do everything you have done up until now how does that make you feel. Ratcliff could not believe it all the resistance camps that were raided were because of him, he thought he was trying to kill Demiurge but he mine as well brought the last relic in a wrapped box.

Ratcliff started laughing hysterically, "Well demiurge I thought I could not lose anything more but you proved me wrong Demon King." He said as he stood up and drew the sword. "But death will end my suffering!" He screamed as he charged at Demiurge but before he knew what was happening Momonga slammed him to the ground so hard he spit up blood he tried to swing the sword at him but could not because the sword was not in his hand he had no hand or arm. Ratcliff looked up to see Momonga holding his arm still holding the sword, "Argg, he screamed you abomination one day you will face mortality."

Demiurge announced to the crowd, "What should we do to him folks?" Some screamed kill him others laughed as most of the people in the crowd still thought it was play." Momonga picked up Ratcliff, "I have an idea why don't we send him to the eternal baptism you see it's a special tank where it revived you every time you die." No no kill me anything but that! A portal opened by Momonga straight to the tank and threw him in screaming. Demiurge went on and said, "That concludes our play "The Traitor" thank you everyone!" Whoops, Momonga I thought I put him in that room where that thing eats his guts then heals him every day The Tormentor, oh well close enough.

Everyone started clapping as Momonga and Demiurge and Entoma all bowed as if it were a play. Momonga whispered to Demiurge, "You know uncle you are one sick bastard you make breaking people and art form, I still have a lot to learn." Demiurge smiled and straightened his tie, "Thank you master I will try to teach you everything I know but I am glad you enjoy the art of breaking souls many do not appreciate it." Momonga thought, "To make a man's purpose in life and foil it and turn it into a play for entertaining guests, wow just wow I must keep him around forever or I hope he has a son"

Demiurge and Momonga both went back to their seats and gave the Emperor the short sword. The Emperor held his hand over the sword and caste the spell [Discover] to find out the specifics of the weapon. "Hum it seems it has a large amount of data…ah yes so it can paralyze anyone who is pierced by the blade the name of the weapon is "Walking Death", Demiurge have it melted down and put in a scepter for Princess Shallteer Gown II." Albedo said. "At once my master." He got up and started to walk out. "Demiurge after the ball I swear there is more to life than work are there any women in the realm that interest you? Demiurge turned around and sat back down, "once I find someone I will let you know master." Demiurge said.

Ainz looked at Demiurge and said, " I was going to wait until the tour was over but now that we have no enemies I am remaking the secret police with new members and a new leader." Demiurge had a look of shock on his face. "Now now before you get upset I want you to remember when we first came to this world and I had an envoy ask you what you wanted and you told me you wanted to control the sky when I took over the world?" Ainz asked reaching into a his pocket dimension. "Yes my master I said I wanted to rule the sky." Momonga went to say, "Uncle we have a gift for you in the Dwarven Mountains we constructed a castle for the last two years that was disguised as a mountain. The Emperor caste a suspending spell and it is floating over the Great Forest in the middle of the Empire. You know how hard it was to keep it from the leader of the secret police; you are like a hound uncle you almost found out several times!" Ainz handed him some keys, "These are the keys to the castle, the Evil Lords are waiting in the castle for you there is one last thing to do."

Ainz stood up walked up to the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen tonight is a historical night Demiurge come up here," Demiurge walk up to his master. "Kneel Demiurge and the arise Demiurge Gown Demon King of the Sky! Demiurge was elated words could not describe how happy he was. "Now you shall rule from your Akuma Castle with the 12 Evil lords I have used my magic to create the five Evil lords that did not come to the new lands. They wait for you in your new domain!" Thunderous applause came from the audience no one knew what was going on but many humans were afraid."

For Demiurge who was made to make people suffer to be presented with the precise desire in life only reinforced his opinion of the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown was a God of unimaginable intelligence and power. "My master and God I thank you for this I shall live up to my title! "Momonga open the portal to his new castle!" Ainz said. "Yes father," Momonga opened the portal." Now go Demon King of the Sky you are expected to spend at least a few days there we will visit on our tour." Demiurge bowed and said, "Yes master" as he walked through the portal to Devil's castle as it came to be known.

Albedo said. "Well I know that will be the highlight of the night so let us go back to the mansion we view the training ground in the morning and then Dracus's coronation is next." All in the royal family left the ball an hour early and left for the mayoral mansion to rest for the busy day tomorrow.

Momonga went to his room and immediately to a secret room in the basement of the Kingdoms King's Castle. This room temperature was held at just below freezing, there was nothing particularly special about this room except it held many high profile bodies of people who were killed during the expansion of the Nazarick Empire. In the corner there were three people King Climb and Queen Renner Sapato and Demiurge. He could tell the King and Queen were both physically shaken as they did not know about this room in their own castle. They were also taken from their activities by the demon king which would be enough to worry anyone. Everyone remembers when Jalalaboth the demon king first raided the capital with his demon army. The official story goes that he then met the Emperor and swore fealty to him.

"King Climb do you know why you are here?" Momonga asked. "No my God Prince if I may ask what are we doing here? "I have heard various stories of the hero Stronoff that I wish to meet him. Also I have heard that my father considered him to be as good as they get as far as humans are concerned so I wish to surprise my father with his resurrection when he comes to the Kingdom Vassal State after the Dragonic Kingdom. King Climbs eyes suddenly went as wide as they could go, "God Prince he has been dead for nearly ten years and he refused resurrection." King Climb stated.

"That is true but I am different than my father I can resurrect anyone even if they refuse to be resurrected I am the God of Life and Death as my father is really the God of death. Also his body has been kept in a preserved state by my father since he died. This is why Demiurges and I think that my father wished to resurrect him one day. Now his actions will be your responsibility when he comes to I expect you to bring him up to current affairs so he knows proper protocol for my father when he arrives." Momonga said.

Climb was amazed he still thought it was too good to be true that his old master was going to be alive again. Then a thought went through his head of what would he think of how he handled everything. He brushed those thoughts aside, "May your will be done for I shall witness the power of a God today." Climb said while kneeling. Momonga smiled and then motioned Demiurge to prepare the body for resurrection. He walked over pulled the wrapped body out of a metal box that spewed cold smoke and placed the body on the table. He then unwrapped the body of the rune covered cloths and there was the perfect preserved body of Gazef Stronoff.

Momonga walked over to the body and put his hand over the body and then said, "As the God of Life and death I command this soul to return," Momonga did not really have to say that but did for those present so they knew what he was doing. At the same time the man who was Gazef Stronoff was floating in an abyss of nothing of which time did not exists suddenly he felt a hand pull him back to the living , he struggled and fought to get the hand off him but it was an absolute power that could not be fought, like trying to fight gravity. Suddenly his eyes opened and he could see the darkness he felt cold his body felt like it was filled with warm ooze.

The body of Gazef as everyone watched began to turn gray to a color of pink then his body began to shake and then he violently took his first breath his legs and arms went stiff he arched his back as if great pain. Queen Renner began to cry as a rush of old memories came back to her. The body of Gazef struggled as if fighting to stay alive but he was really trying to stay dead. Then the body relaxed and the newly resurrected body took on a color of one that was alive and took regular breaths and calmed down.

Gazef was now aware that alive and that he died on the Kattsee plains in a duel with the Sorcerous King Ainz Ooal Gown the most terrifying magic caster of all time. He looked up a barked out with numb lips, "I thought I told you to keep me dead!" He looked up to see a red eyed demon with wings. "Who are you?" he asked. Momonga just smiled and said, "Your God… your King has some things to tell you." God Gazef was thinking was he in Hell, his king so his king Ranpossa must have found a powerful ally to fight Ainz he smiled to look over and see a much older and well-dressed Climb. "Climb what are you doing here" Gazef said. "I know you have many questions but I am the king now, it has been ten years Gazef the whole known world and much more than we knew is now all a part of the Glorious Empire of Nazarick who the God King Ainz Ooal Gown is ruling. "What! Did we not fight back, did we not have powerful adventures what about mammon or the blue roses?" Gazef asked in wonder.

"Ahem first of all most did not fight most countries submitted to his rule all who submitted self-govern and are made rich by the empire. About five years before the total conquest of the world the Emperor made the entire Adventurers under his wing and made it a part of the then Sorcerous Empire. He made adventurers no longer a killer of monsters but a state funded organization to map the unknown they have their own city Albedo that was once called E-Rantel. I know this is hard for you to accept but he has been a fair a just King he abolished slavery all being are under one flag, the dragon lords, Goblins and even trolls get along. All commoners have basic rights it is a world that no one thought possible" Climb said.

Gazef looked at him in disbelief on how could this be that the whole world had been conquered by Ainz for the last couple of years and that all species get along." You are King and what about Princess Renner?" She is the Queen and guess what Brian Unglas is now King Brian Bloodfallen Gown of the Western Vassal State and has two children!" Climb said with a smile on his face. "What he married that monster that made him into that sorry state I found him in?" Gazef said as he sat up. "Well she no monster just a vampire and so are we see our crimson eyes all Nobles of this land are undead so is Brian he turned out to be a vampire that was reborn or something I do not understand it.

Now this was too much for him to take. "Please no more this is all too much vampires and children and you are King life really passed me by maybe I should have been revived long ago what has happen to the world and who was that God?" Climb put his hand on his shoulder, "Now I know this is going to sound odd but a few years ago Lord Ainz took the White Empress Albedo as a wife and had a child, that is why he brought you back without your permission, his son is the God of Life and death even stronger that Ainz Ooal Gown some say a God in the flesh born of Divine Magic of unsurpassable power, please Gazef do not say anything bad about anyone of the name Gown it is the worst offense and I will be held accountable." He could see the mature look of seriousness in his eyes and nodded he understood." One last question is that the demon King that Momon fought?


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Adventures of Nazarick**

The cock crowed in the Albedo Township Emperor Ainz was already up sitting at his desk reading the daily report of the Nazarick Adventure groups on the front lines. New species and tribes had been found, subjugated and then claimed for the Empire. The known world had increased by 1/3 since the founding of the Empire a decade ago. The White Empress Albedo touched the bed next to her to feel to see if Ainz was there, 90 percent of the time he was not due to him not needing sleep but from time to time to rest his overactive brain he would take a special potion made just for him that would let him sleep for an 9 hour period. The potion was made by Fludder Paradyne Sapato it was more like a balm that he would apply to his head and it would counteract his undead ability and allow him to rest. This was not a normal practice as he found being unconscious for 9 hours troublesome but found he would have to do it every so often to keep his sanity because he would get overworked and become very paranoid after a few months of not sleeping.

"Darling come to bed and play with me even Gods need to fulfil their husbandly duties." Albedo said not raising her head, Ainz looked over at Albedo thinking that she was growing more bold and familiar with him every day. When they first were married years ago she still worshipped him as a God and having a normal conversation did not happen, but over time she grew accustomed to seeing Ainz more as a person as she saw him in times no one else was allowed to, times when he even doubted himself or just delegated the problem to her instead. This allowed her confidence in her relationship and allowed it to grow but her greatest accomplishment in her mind in their marriage was Momonga because she bore him a son and heir to his legacy. This was something all the Guardians wanted as they feared that one day the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown could leave them like the rest of the 41 Supreme Beings.

Emperor Ainz did not particularly even care about having and heir but he had heard the pleas from Cocytus and the other Guardians which was the only thing he wanted from his lord was an heir to serve to be by the side of his son. Cocytus saw himself as a weapon and a weapon could not be used if it had no handler and the idea of Cocytus not having a lord to serve was his greatest fear. Ainz who wanted all his children happy gave Cocytus what he wanted. That is why he made his son General of the Army and Cocytus his second in command. When he told Cocytus of his plan months ago Cocytus kept thanking Ainz and asked every conceivable question possible about his new duties until Ainz had to excuse himself.

"I can see your thinking about our son Momanga" Ainz said curtly, "How did you know?" Albedo fired back with an embarrassed tone in her voice, "You first get a distant look in your face and then smile and that could be about me or Momonga and I am here so it must be him." Ainz said in a cheerful tone. "As always Emperor your knowledge is infinite like the summer sky," Albedo said. "That reminds me I have been thinking of our sons official title, unofficially he is the God of life and Death but this does not show his full power and I think the only reason he took this is because I hold this title as well," Ainz said tapping his chin as he looked up in the Air. "What were you thinking of my love" Albedo asked. "Well he will be married soon and I think he will need an official title so I was thinking Momonga Albedo Ooal Gown the God High King of Magic." Ainz said with a smile. "High King? Will he not be a prince still?"

"The truth is that the Northern Alliance ran by the Dragon Lords and city states no longer have a place in the Empire so by sugar or the whip our gift for our son's marriage will be the newly made North Western Vassal State of the Empire of Nazarick...so what do you think? Ainz asked as he folded his hands. "I like it you have been much too lenient to those Dragon Lords and City States our son will crush them if need be" Albedo said with a smirk on her face. "Yes I expected you would say that well it is about time he said as he got up. "What shall we wear today my love" Ainz said. Albedo smiled and jumped out of bed walking over to the dresser pulling out a dark blue dress and cloak. "I have chosen these for today what do you think?" Ainz nodded his head in agreement normally a maid would have came in and dressed him but once he was married to Albedo no one was allowed to dress him under the Empress's orders and seeing the Emperor nude was punishable by death.

Ainz had no idea of this order but there were many secrets that Albedo kept from Ainz as she tried to hide her over possessive nature. It was not that Ainz even cared either he knew her nature when he read her core programming and added that she was madly in love with him. He used to try and control her behavior but accepted responsibility for what he had done to one of his friend's children. Ainz was never an evil man but what drove him to such cruel acts was his love for the NPC's of Nazarick which he saw as his friend's children. He just wanted to make them happy that why he married Albedo and allowed her to do terrible things. When he first came to the new lands he had compassion but after time things became black and white either you were from Nazarick or not and that simple fact decided the fate of many. The reason why the Slane Theocracy was crushed and the members of the council were still being tortured and killed every day was because of what they had done to Shallter. That was why he adopted all the NPC's as his children was because over time the feeling of them being his friends children turned into a feeling they were his children as well as the practical purpose of creating a royal family to rule the Empire. So Albedo's cruelty went further and further unchecked because Ainz allowed it to and because he wanted to make sure she was happy like all his other children. This is one reason why Albedo was known as the White Empress because she was as cold as ice when Ainz was not around, and her cruelty slowly became legendary within the Empire.

She slew a human maid once because she looked at Ainz to long. It was not because the maid was in love with him but she was a regular human maid on her first week at the job and was taken back once she set eyes on the Emperor in fear and awe. Albedo took it another way and later that day the maid was called to the outside court Knick named the "red grounds" not because of the red roses but that is where servants were sent by Albedo to be executed when she showed Albedo was waiting with two Homunculus maids of Nazarick. She simply walked up and asked her, "Do you know what this place is and why are you are here?" Albedo asked with a wicked grin on her face. "Nnnno M'lady I promise I haven't done anything wrong M'lady I am truly happy for this job to work in the royal court," The woman said as she bowed her head grasping her apron nervously, "If I had it my way none would set eyes on my husband but it cannot be helped but you know that none shall touch a Gown and live but you stare at my love and touch him with those disgusting eyes of yours." The woman began to tremble and cry Albedo walked up to her and said, "Let me tell you a little secret this courtyard was a gift to me from Lord Ainz and guess what the roses are actually white," she said as she cut the woman and half with a wicked smile on her face while she screamed obscenities at her, the poor woman was only 20 years old. The maids cleaned up and took the body away to become a death knight not to let the corpse go to waste. There were many jobs in the capital city of Nazarick but none so dangerous than working for the White Empress.

"That reminds me we are done with the Paradise floor in Nararick correct?" Ainz asked as he was getting dressed with Albedos help. "Yes all preparations are complete the city has been built and the tree has finished growing it is fit of being called the domain of the Gods." Albedo said. "Then it is time to begin to put the plan into motion we shall proclaim at every banquet on the tour that we can now go to the Gods Realm of Nazarick made by me and the Supreme Beings and that the faithful will be allowed to go for a short time I would say a few days. They shall go by portal and see the domain and worship the tree and then go back. We shall allow the priest and nobles go first and then allow those who have been faithful in the Church of Nazarick and shall make them even more devoted." Ainz said as if someone was dictating every word. "You are truly generous to allow humans to sully of holy ground of Nazarick but it shall make all in the world truly see your Godly power." Albedo said as she said as she straighten out the collar of Ainz's gown that he was wearing.

"Well when I rule the entire world and nothing is left to conquer and we grow tired of the grueling nature of ruling the world we shall give our son the Empire and we shall retire along with any of the other guardians and maids of Nazarick that wish to come with us and go back to Nazarick and rule paradise." Ainz said with a sigh of relief thinking about a retirement of ruling just Nazarick again made him happy. "I shall be a God and our son the Emperor and we will live for eternity in paradise together, Ainz said softly, Albedo smiled, "That is still far away but for us to get to be together for eternity is simply not long enough my love, only you could give a woman everything they want including all those of Nazarick, you are truly benevolent!" Albedo said as she grasped each side of Ainz's head and stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his chin.

"Do you think that all the Guardians will be happy I still worry about the twins Mare and Aura. They have not aged and I fear they shall be children forever." Ainz said in a concerned voice. Albedo rolled her eyes and pouted out her bottom lip she did not like to think of Aura and Mare as her children even though they technically were her children. She wanted Momonga and him alone to have the title of Ainz's child and even though they were adopted the idea still made her unhappy. Ainz mistook it as him not being sensitive to Albedo. "I apologize I worry too much about them when you are right here and I should be making you happy." Ainz said. "It is not that I just think that you worry about them too much Mare and Aura are happy even though I suspect Mare wants more of a relationship than being your daughter I think she has what you call a teenage crush." Albedo said putting her hand over her mouth with a little giggle. Ainz pulled his head away from her and said, "Why would you say such a thing she has never said anything like that to me and if that is true she is young it shall pass. I was maybe thinking they can be an Elven royalty if they want but so far they have not expressed any interest in ruling their own lands and I also suspect that all the original guardians will want to retire when I abdicate the crown but I hope than none do so at the price of their happiness."

"The house of Gown should always rule with the support of the house of Sapato it is a good system that we came up with that shall last forever." As Albedo just finished saying this there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Ainz said as he looked at Albedo silently as though agreeing with what she said. "Sorry to disturb you my lord but the local nobles, Lord Momon and Prince Momonga are all waiting in the inner court yard to depart for the adventure training facilities." The maid said as she kneeled and bowed. "You may stand we shall be right there." Ainz replied. Albedo took one last look at herself in the mirror and then they both filed out of the room following the maid to make their appearance to the local nobles and rulers.

In the outer courtyard a huddle of a dozen nervous nobles all stood they were missing one who had been found murdered in his own home. They were all discussing this as he suddenly walked in the door to the surprise of many. The man's name was Gandar Chidon he became a noble by being one of the first high profile adventures to join the sorcerous kingdom and then recruit many other young and up and coming adventurer groups. Later on after the war with the Kingdoms he was rewarded for his loyalty by being made a Noble of the new Nazarick Empire. He was in his late sixties so he was no longer the dashing young man that made him famous. His friend that became a noble in a similar way came up to him and said, "I thought you were dead! They said there was some plot on the Royal family and the perpetrator used your station to get close. Is it true? Gandar smiled and said, Yes, yes it is all true but remember who we work for, were we not knights on the plains of Kattsee and saw the awesome power of the Emperor and joined the adventurers. Have we not seen hundreds of dead young adventurers bodies sent back from the frontier to be resurrected? Why are you so surprised my dear friend? Gandar said hoping that the young prince could hear." I suppose that is true I apologize that you had to go through such an ordeal you must tell me what awaits us on the other side someday." His friend said. "Agreed!" Gandar said as they both had a laugh. "How long has it been since a noble has been murdered I cannot even remember, it is strange though such things used to be common in the old empire." Gandars friend said. "Yes sometimes by the old bloody emperor himself but the Lord God Ainz had it stated to me in a letter of apology and that none of his nobles would ever be killed on his watch." "Really!" Someone proclaimed the entire group of nobles started talking in a murmur. The truth was the last time nobles were killed was during the purge and many of them became nobles overnight to replace the old ones so this news was greatly appreciated to hear before they would get to meet the Emperor many for the first time. While they were all talking the Prince Momonga walked up to Gandar everyone got on one knee and bowed when they noticed him approaching. "You may stand hello Gandar do you remember me?" Gandar still bowing because he was addressing the prince said, "Please forgive this old noble but I believe this is the first time I have met your Highness."

"You are forgiven Gandar noble of Albedo I was the one who resurrected you as you had been dead for too long to be revived by a Priest of Nazarick." Momonga said as he motioned Gandar to stand. "I thank you my God Prince you are most gracious to me" Gandar said with a smile, his plan on grabbing the attention of the royal family had worked because he was a man of great ambition. "No need I could not let such a Nazarick Loyalist noble that lives in the city that bears my mother's name to be killed it would put a blot on the name of Gown." Momanga said. "Speaking of which my lord how is the Emperor and Empress I hope they are doing well?" Momonga sighed internally another ambitious noble he thought to himself killing me with flattery and then wanting to meet my father how often does this happen in a day? "Well of course Gods do not get sick or older so they are in perfect condition as always, we are all very lucky to have such a benevolent God as a leader." Momonga said unenthusiastically. Just then he could hear the herald announce the entrance of the Emperor and Empress his father and mother.

The Emperor Ainz and Albedo both came out of the building into the inner courtyard as everyone got on one knee and bowed their heads. This was called by the nobles the Nazarick salute, normally just bowing to royalty was appropriate but since Ainz was considered a God complete prostration was in order to give full reverence to their ruler. In a regular empire the Nobles would hold enough power to put some pressure on the Emperor but not in Nazarick a Noble was light years away from the Emperor he was not only their ruler but a being of unimaginable power and this was the difference. One reason why he was able to win the war of the kingdoms so quickly was he did not come to this world to destroy but bring order and protection. All the countries were split on how to handle his arrival and no countries could agree on a course of action. Some parts of countries submitted while others fought and out of the ashes of chaos the Empire of Nazarick was born.

Ainz spoke the calculated speech that he and Albedo both wrote, "Mammon, Aizach and Nobles of Albedo, this city has always been special to me as this was the capital of the Sorcerous Kingdom that was established so many years ago. This city was the seed that grew into the Glorious Empire of Nazarick that could not have been possible without the help of the adventurers that heeded my call and went out and fulfilled my wish to go out into the unknown. Men like Gandar Chilon who believed in me and were instrumental to the growth of the Empire. Now it has been several years since I have seen the facilities that are producing top grade adventurers who have increased the size of the Empire by one third! Now let us go to the training grounds, the adventurers do not know I am coming as I have instructed Mammon to keep this secret so I can see the new recruits in training.

Ainz walked over to the Royal Carriage and got in followed by Albedo, Mare, Aura and Momonga. The rest of the nobles and Momon followed in other carriages, they rushed to the city to the outward part of the city were the labyrinth was that Mare had made so many year ago. They saw the site of young men and women swinging swords Axes and other sorts of weapons they also passed by men sparring with wooden swords and wrestling in saw wood pits. Priests of Nazarick with their black robes and Ephods could be seen tending to injured recruits. Some of the adventurer candidates were no more than 12 years old most whose parents died in the war with the kingdoms so they came from the state funded orphanages and would be able to start training and become adventurer candidates. This was the only hope that these children would have to break out of poverty and were named "war children" as there life was made from the war of the kingdoms and would eventually be adventurers fighting on the frontier for the Empire. This was a whole generation that will only know war their entire lives.

One such child was Wilmot he had no last name because he had no parents, he was told he was found in a home in the Kingdom his family killed by radicals because their town submitted to Empire rule and the local war lord sent a kill squad to punish them. Wilmot was seven when he went to the Ainz Ooal Gown Orphanage and started training when he was 12 he was now 16 which was a big day for him as this was the day he would earn his copper adventure rank and run the gauntlet. The gauntlet was the run through the labyrinth while defending and killing the undead solders that roamed the maze. The success rate was around sixty percent he knew many people that succeeded and many who perished and became the undead that patrolled the labyrinth.

He was excited after he made copper he would be sent to the forest of Knob for his first assignment to catalog creatures and then if he worked hard enough he would make silver and be sent to the front lines where all the action was. He had heard stories of groups of adventurers finding unknown species villages one of the more exciting stories he heard from the instructors who were all mythril ranked and above were stories of fighting dragons and finding treasures. All treasures found are sent back to Albedo to be appraised and if you find a powerful artifact you could make a large sum and get a promotion.

Wilmot was a fighter and his friend a girl by the name of Zoey was a magic caster that could already use tier two magic her specialty was fire magic especially the spell [fireball] that launched a fireball from her staff and consumed all lower level monsters. They had formed a team and were approved to run the gauntlet together. Wilmot was at his bunk trying to calm himself as the time to run the gauntlet was only a few hours away when Zoey came busting through the doors. "

Wilmot did you hear!" she gasped,

"No I have been at my bunk planning our route since breakfasts call what is it? Is Momon going to grade us?!"

Wilmot said in an excited voice. Momon was at the top and spent a lot of time as the headmaster of the adventurer school but rarely ever personally did any of the instructing himself but every so often he would show up. That meant that he had taken a special notice in one of the candidates that were running the gauntlet and if he was impressed they would be promoted to a rank of silver and go directly to the front.

Most of the adventurers would be given their first assignment in country doing something menial like categorizing unknown species or visiting villages that were within the great forest for political purposes. But if you were given the Momon silver as they called it those special adventurer candidates would have a meteoric rise within the adventurer organization. Which would mean fame; money and exciting assignments, once only in a few years would Momon take interest in an apprentice adventurer so the idea of this happening for Wilmot was the first that shot into his mind when Zoey rushed in with an excited look on her face.

Zoey caught her breath and said, "The head instructor came to me and was looking to talk to you it turns out that the Emperor himself is on the grounds and we have been selected for him to observe and grade us!"

Wilmot looked at Zoey with an astonished look on his face, "The Emperor! You mean the Emperor of the World? The God that the Holy Tree sent to this world to give us peace? That Emperor?" Wilmot asked in disbelief.

Zoey nodded yes while Wilmot was asking if it was the real Emperor or some silly adventurer or group that called themselves the Emperors or something like that to trying and impress some noble. Wilmot then remembered about Zoey and what had brought her to the orphanage and then adventurer school.

"Zoey are you going to be fine with this I know your father was killed by the Emperor's men and your mother as well?"

Zoey looked down and said, "That is all ancient history if my parents loved me enough they would have cared for me instead of dropping me off here and then go fight against the Emperor plus they were from the place from which we do not speak and I owe the Emperor because he took care of me because before the Empire war children were abandoned."

Wilmot listened to Zoey bark out everything she had been taught to think and act by the teachers at the orphanage and the instructors at the adventure school. Zoey was somewhat an outcast because both of her parents were top officials in the Slane Theocracy the most hated enemy of the Empire during the war of the Kingdoms. This meant that Zoey had to work twice as hard as anyone to please the instructors and had no friends other than Wilmot. It was because of this very reason why she was at the top of her mage class which enraged many of her fellow students and made her even more unpopular.

"Zoey you know the reason why they picked us was because of your talent at the mage class, but I don't mind."

Zoey blushed she did not care about her ranking or how well she did she only cared about Wilmot her one and only friend.

"Do you think they will give us both silver and we can go to the frontier together?" Zoey asked looking down at the ground because she was blushing.

Wilmot thought about it and thought there was a strong possibility that she would get silver while he would be awarded the standard copper and be left behind. Although this was a strong possibility Wilmot did not want Zoey to sabotage herself so he pushed that thought back in his mind and said,

"Yes I think if we do well they will give us both silver and our team will be on its way to fame and fortune!"

They both looked at each other and laughed, "Well I need to go talk to the headmaster and you need to get ready I will see you at the training grounds in an hour OK?"

Wilmot said looking at Zoey she nodded her head up and down agreeing and smiled and ran out of the boys barracks because girls were not supposed to be there without an instructor present. Many young adventurers would get kicked out of the program once it came to light that a girl in the program was pregnant and the father was also a candidate that is why it was heavily frowned on for boy and girl candidates to keep each other company outside of training. Many relationships were started at the adventure school but only acted upon after graduation.

Wilmot put on his leather plate armor and chainmail and sheathed his sword and swung it on his back and headed to the training grounds he was sure that the headmaster would be waiting for him there. As he made his way out of the barracks and walked along the path that would take him to the training grounds there was also the entryway to the labyrinth he saw all the Coaches lined up along the main administrative building were all the important things happened as a recruit the only time he would be called in to that building was for graduation or when he screwed up, so recruits like to steer clear of this place until graduation.

If he and Zoey both passed his graduating class would have around fifty people in it from a class of one hundred. After you were an adventurer they would revive you but as a recruit the right of passage into the organization was the gauntlet if you did not pass they would let you die. Adventures had to have risk everything and no risk nothing gained as they would say and so if you did not survive the gauntlet you were not worthy of being an adventurer. This was the way they weeded out the ones who would not do well later on, of course not all candidates were from the orphanage many of them came from the town or somewhere in the empire those candidates had a lot larger chance of making it through because they were taught before they came or were much older and more experienced than those who were war children. Of those who died in the gauntlet almost ninety percent were from the orphanage, it was a very tough life but the only one they had ever known. Since they were orphans no one would miss them except for other war children they did not even get a grave their grave was in the gauntlet and it sickened many that the undead they would fight were their friends that became a part of the labyrinth.

As Wilmot was thinking about the cruel nature of his life he hear the husky voice of Aizach the headmaster of the adventure academy, "Wilmot adventure candidate 1106D front and center young man!" Wilmot turned around and stood at attention three feet in front of Aizach as he had been taught to do countless times before, "I know you have already heard but I have just came from the audience of the Emperor himself you and Zoey have been chosen to display the Running of the Gauntlet the final test of a candidate before they are made an adventurer. You were picked because of the timing and your skill you are to not embarrass me in front of the Emperor. That said the test administered will be the same difficulty and not made easier so do not think you will get special treatment do you understand?" Wilmot staying at attention said, "Sir yes Sir" Aizach nodded in agreement and said, "Then get out of my site and get to the entrance the Emperor along with the local nobles will be observing you from the skybox now go." Wilmot ran as fast as he could to the entryway to the Labyrinth, when a candidate was given an order by an adventure instructor they were expected to run like mad and do whatever was asked in the fasted way possible if the instructor did not think the candidate was giving 100 percent then they would be punished by withholding a meal or making them run around the maze which was several miles around. All Wilmot could think about was this was the last time he would have to do this for the instructors at the school and he could not wait to graduate.

As he ran up to the entrance he could see the skybox hundreds of feet away he could also see a dark figure in a robe with a fearsome mask on he guessed that was the Emperor and a woman with wings and horns on her head that was who they called the White Empress they did not tell him she would be watching as well. Lastly he saw a person his age with red eyes wings and horns on his head that must be the God Prince he heard so much about of late. Rumor has it that he had killed a dragon lord by just touching simply touching him. The skybox was exactly what is sounded like it was an observation box with seats that followed the candidates from the sky. It was suspended by magic and a rare metal called suspendium that when imbued with magic would start to float. Wilmot quickly saw Momon and Aizach as well filing into the skybox.

That is pretty much everyone who matters in the adventure organization chain of command the rest of the individuals must have been the Nobles of Albedo. This was also an opportunity because if they caught the eye of a rich noble they could be assigned protection duty or become personal adventurers brought into the family to do the nobles house dirty work. This was also a very lucrative offer as most of the Nobles in Albedo were adventurers and it was not uncommon for talented you individuals to be adopted into the noble family because the Head noble has no heir. As Wilmot had his head in the cloud he did not even notice Zoey approaching as she had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Dreaming of Graduation or perhaps in shock of the sight of the royal family?" Zoey asked, "Can I ask you something and do not laugh but do you think one day we could work for the House of Sapato?" Wilmot asked with a straight look on his face.

Zoey was doing all she could not to laugh, "The house of Sapato, only very few have been allowed to join the support house and they were all from established royal bloodlines If it was the house of Gown simply no because you have to come from the Land of Nazarick and be at least a God-kin I hear Momon barely made it to the support house but sure anything's possible in time."

Wilmot looked down he knew that was the highest anyone could get and even the nobles fought each other furiously to try and be accepted into the support house. There were only a dozen high officials and royals in the support house and a new member was only added every few years unless a vacancy appeared which did not seem likely because most were in the house had become immortal and imbued with power of Nazarick. You were not just a high political officer but also a weapon at the throats the enemies at Nazarick's necks. Wilmot also knew that the Emperor had a special affinity to adventurers such as Momon the Sword of the Empire and if he could be one of the candidates for the new species evolution project he could attain the power. This would mean he would no longer be human but there was always a price to pay.

A loud speaker spoke the words, "Adventure Candidate 1106d and 1117d please find your way to the entry of the gauntlet. This was it Wilmot though as he and Zoey made their way to the maze. This was one of two mazes the one above ground was for the candidates the one below ground was for experienced adventurer groups to hone their teamwork this meant the gauntlet was a walk in the park for seasoned adventurers but not for these young adults. "Candidates remember your training and show the skills that will bring glory to Nazarick! Begin!" the loudspeaker glared. Wilmot and Zoey were off, "Alright we will stay along the outer north side of the maze this will Bering us to the western interior and back out the southern exit," Zoey looked at Wilmot and nodded she might have been the most talented Mage but she knew he was a brilliant tactician and had knowledge of where all the traps and ambush points were set.

As they made their way through the maze they could feel the overwhelming presence of power emanating from the Skybox. Both could not believe the power these beings possessed. The amount of mana that radiated from them would deplete Zoey's entire mana within minutes and that was the power simply leaving their bodies. As Wilmot and Zoey started around their first corner told Zoey to ready a destruction spell while he held his sword, "If I am correct there are two low tier skeleton warriors around the corner that patrol the straight away we will both destroy one ok? Wilmot said as Zoey nodded yes.

Meanwhile in the skybox Aizach was briefing everyone what was happening, "Each candidate had to graduate the gauntlet to become a copper adventurer they know if they die they will not be revived, they have been training their entire lives for this event. The magic caster is one of our brightest pupils that can cast tier two magic already and the Boy and a fighting class that had exceptional leadership and warrior skills. "Ainz looked down and said, "This magic caster already using tier two magic that is impressive I should like to see it and it looks like they are about to have their first engagement with some low level undead this should be interesting." Momonga sneered, "Put me in the maze and we shall see," Ainz stomped his staff and said in a stern but firm tone, "For the God of Magic to sully himself with the blood of mortal is beneath him surely you were jesting my son?" Momonga grit his jaw this was one of few times his father rebuked him in front of non-family members but he knew he would have to play along to keep his pride in check, "Of course my Emperor I was simply adding some lively conversation I have no intention as the General of the Wartime armies and the Black Brigade to get involved with such trivial things," Ainz nodded and some of the Nobles nervously chuckled not knowing what transpired.

Ainzach spoke up, "Looks like our candidates have destroyed the undead patrol and move to the second phase immobile and mobile monsters this is where they must fight plant type monsters along with undead archers and other long range fighters. Wilmot jumped up and with a heavy downward slash cut the Venus deathtrap monster in two while Zoey incinerated the undead archer taking aim at Wilmot with [Fireball] she could hear voices from the skybox say, "Wow fireball that is a very powerful and effective spell" she could not help and smile. After the other two enemies were destroyed it was time to start phase three of the labyrinth the traps long rand short range and immobile monster phase. The traps were the most deadly thing in the maze as a candidate could forget his footing when fighting a monster and set off a trap that could kill them both. This was the final phase as this showed that if they could complete this phase they could successfully complete any type of dungeon.

As Ainz and all the rest in the skybox watched the two candidates slowly check for traps and avoiding all they could find suddenly four undead warriors came out of the walls in ambush. Zoey and Wilmot were cut off from each other and forced to fight the two undead alone. Wilmot rushed in and smashed in the skull of the first undead soldier before he could react. He then rolled forward just missing the down stroke of the rusty sword of the undead soldier that was next to the one he had just dispatched. Wilmot quickly stepped on a trap that opened the floor under the undead soldier and watched as it plummeted thirty feet down into a pit with metal spikes.

Meanwhile Zoey unleashed a close quarter combat spell [Fire Ring] that spread a ring of fire around the caster to a six foot radius. It was a spell that mages had to use carefully because it incarnated anything within its radius friend or foe. The two undead soldiers turned to ashes and immediately disappeared. This was a very advanced and destructive spell as she could hear more murmuring from the nobles who knew anything about magic. After the ambush they both ran along to the southern part of the maze and made it to the exit. Wilmot's plan had worked perfectly they did not get lost and ran into the fewest creatures possible to clear the labyrinth. As they reach the exit they both stopped and bent over breathing heavily no one could get out a word. They both looked at each other and smiled all those years of training and now they will finally get to be adventurers.

As they both stood up and were catching their breath they hear the loudspeaker say, "Candidates Wilmot and Zoey report to the administrative building for grading at once!" They both started the long walk to the building that most candidates dreaded but not in their case. Both did not know who or what to expect, would the royal family be there or just Momon they just could not know. "I hope it is just Momon or Aizach being in front of the royal family is just too much, I have heard of mages so awed by the Emperor's power that they quit magic because he is so powerful." Zoey said, "Yes I doubt they will be there they probably are off to the Dragonic Capital as I hear the Emperor's Grandson the new King is going to be crowned later today." Wilmot said. They both did not want to say it but neither of them really wanted to see the royal family but as they came to the entrance of the administrative building they saw men in black military uniforms standing around waiting for orders. "I know who they are they are the Black Brigade the God Prince's private army and guards of the royal family what do you suppose they are doing here." Zoey said.

As they walked up to the doors to let them in and Elf and Lizard man guarded both doors, "State your names," the Elf said, "W-Wilmot and Zoey here for our results of the gaunt-" "Yes, Yes, come in" the Elf cut of Zoey as they most likely knew who they were before they came. The soldiers from the Black Brigade opened the doors and there was the God Emperor himself flanked by Empress Albedo and Prince Momomga, Aizach was on the left and Momon on the end. Both of the candidates dropped to one knee and bowed reverently.

"Your names are Wilmot and Zoey both war orphans attended my orphanage and then enrolled in the Nazarick School correct?" Ainz asked quickly as if he was in a hurry, "Yes my God Emperor!" Wilmot and Zoey said out of synch. "Zoey I understand your parents were undesirables, I am interested what do you think of me and tell me the truth." Wilmot gulped and thought this could turn bad for Zoey as rumor had it the Emperor could read minds. "My lord and God I am very grateful for everything you have given me and I believe my parents were fools," Ainz looked at Zoey said "Is that so? Momonga what do you think?"

Momonga walked up to Zoey who was trembling and grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and looked into her eyes and said. "Loss, love, fear and sadness but no hatred she is telling the truth," He let go of her hair and walked back to the place where he was standing." Ainz looked at Zoey and said, "very well since you told me the truth and you are so talented I will give you the option of making silver how does that sound?" Zoey's face turned red and flush she could not believe her ears but there was one problem, "My lord God I am truly thankful but what of my partner Wilmot?" Ainz was surprised , "What of him he has good tactical skills and will be a greater asset one day but I fail to see why you are concerned with him he will graduate as all the other students," Zoey blurted out before she knew what she was saying, "My lord I wish to be with Wilmot,"

Silence filled the room no one expected this Aizach most of all he turned beat red, "Young candidate you should be whipped for your insolence and thrown out of the organization!"

Ainz then motioned for silence he then looked at Momonga, "Is it true?" Momonga knowing what he meant said, "Yes she is in love with Wilmot even though she has never said so. She had been in love with him for about six years and he has shown no affection back." Ainz looked at the two and then tapped his chin and looked at Albedo, "My love what do you think?"

The Empress walked up to Zoey and then told her to stand and then spoke very quietly, "Have you really loved this boy for such a long time when shown no affection back, do you think he might be using you to get to the top" she said in a whisper so no one could hear.

Zoey looked down and said, "I do not care if he is I just want to be close to him for the rest of my life, he is my only love." Albedo's eyes split and in the cold heart of hers she finally identified with a human and how it felt to love someone for so long and get little to no affection back.

Albedo turned around and said, "They can be both promoted to silver but on the condition they are married before." Ainz looked at his wife and smiled as he had not seen such great compassion from her and said, "So be it" and tapped his staff on the ground of which a pulse of light emitted and made the whole building shake. The royal family turned around and ushered out of the building, leaving two young adventurers in complete shock. Aizach still angry turned around and followed them out to say goodbye.

Zoey looked down her face was bright red all of her feelings that she had for Wilmot had come out in the most embarrassing way possible. She had just professed her love for him in front of the royal family. Worst yet now they were to be married without any input from her betrothed. She slowly looked over to Wilmot speechless to see what his reaction was. Wilmot at the same time was speechless and looked over to Zoey, he was no fool he knew that she loved him but relationships are against the rules and Wilmot always followed the rules after seeing so many young talented men kicked out of the program for making poor decisions. Wilmot was not power hungry but he knew what it was like to be hungry and knew that the Adventurer Organization of Nazarick or AON as many called it was his only ticket out of poverty. It was either that or working on one of the new villages popping up all over the countryside. This was a part of the poverty relocation decree by the Emperor all jobless, homeless people were shipped out to these newly created villages to be farmers. It was a tough life work from sun up to sundown, they were very safe as every village had a death knight to protect it but it was not what he wanted.

They both were staring at each other Wilmot finally broke the silence, "Thank you for standing up for me but it was very foolish you could have been whipped or executed talking to the Emperor like that." Zoey turned even one more shade of red, "I could not bear the thought of leaving without you and also I had a feeling that although the Emperor is a Supreme Being he has more compassion than most think." she blurted out. Wilmot thought about it and then agreed with her that if it were the monarch of the old kingdoms death would be a sure thing. "Well I guess our lives are sealed if we do not get married we go against the will of the Emperor." Wilmot said. Zoey burst into tears of Joy hearing those words this was the happiest day of her life.

 **Writers note:**

 **If you like this then stay tuned I will write part 2 of the book that contains:**

 **Next the Crowning of the Dragon King**

 **The Engagement of the Prince**

 **The Destruction of the Dragon Lords and Momonga takes a Kingdom and a lot more.**

 **I am also looking for help so if you like what you read contact me if you want to contribute and if any artist out there I would love someone to draw a nice picture of Ainz's son Momonga because I suck at art so bad that it would be laughable. Thank you for reading and as it looks I will be writing part 2 of the story has been out for 24 hours and I already have over 2500 views so I guess I underestimated myself. I really look forward to the future of this fan fiction and the second half will have a "bit of the ultraviolence" meaning way more fighting content because the start of the book I had to develop the world and characters so the second half will have a lot more action.**

 ******Update: Next Chapter coming this Friday******

 **i will promise a new chapter at least once a week for sure but I need you to spread the word!**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Dragon Lord Regent

Sebas was nervous; he only had one more day to get the palace ready for his son's coronation and his lord master Emperor would be there, so everything had to be perfect. When he first came to the castle a month ago nothing was up to Nazarick standard but fortunately he requested for 10 maids from his former staff and received what he asked for. Sebas was standing on the balcony of the palace of the Dragonic Kingdom looking over the landscaping observing what the servants had done compared to what he asked to and also make sure it was up to his standard. Sebas was made Lord Regent a title that held the weight of King until his son Dracus would come of age and take over the kingdom but that was still a long way away. Although he was flattered with this promotion he was first and foremost the butler of Nazarick and longed to go back to his old job, but if his Supreme Being asked him to take his own life he would do it.

Suddenly, in the middle of his thoughts he felt a tug at his right sleeve, he fully expected Tsuare to be their as she always got his attention this way, but much to his surprise it was his son whom he sired with the Dragon Queen, Dracus. Dracus was a the son of Sebas there was no doubt, at his young age of 10 he already had his father's steely eyed look, serious attitude and ramrod straight posture. His hair already had specks of gray in his otherwise black hair. Dracus thought the world of his father but his father raised him very sternly to always respect the 41 and always respect those whom his father served. The only exception to the rule was how he would allow Dracus to play with Momonga, that was only because that was Momonga's desire.

Dracus would not speak until his father addressed him so he stood there waiting for his father to speak, Sebas cleared his throat and look down at his son and said, "Dracus what do you need? You know I only have 24 hours until the Lord Emperor comes and there is still much work to be done?"

Dracus bowed his head and said, "Father I wanted to know… was this where I was born?" Sebas eyebrows furrowed he looked at Dracus and said, "Yes you were born right in this palace, to be exact if you go down that hall and the third room on the left was the room where you were born." The subject made Sebas uncomfortable because he did not want his son to think he loved his adopted mother any less.

"Thank you father, the only thing I remember is living in glorious Nararick but that makes sense as mother did not have me. Did she even want me?" Dracus asked. The answer broke Sebas heart, as the answer was something a child should never hear nor would he lie to his son.

"No she was a deceitful, terrible women who did not respect Nazarick and died for her

blasphemy, but I must tell you that you are blessed to have a mother that can make up for the lost love your birth mother could and would never give and you must always be thankful to lord Ainz's wisdom to demand you stay in Nazarick until you came of age," Sebas said.

"I am thankful to the Emperor for his care, he told me a few years ago that I was one of his greatest treasures and he would never let anything bad happen to me." Sebas smiled he remembered when they presented Dracus to the Emperor and how pleased he was with Sebas and creating a suitable heir.

"Father how long will Momonga stay?" This was what Dracus really want to ask but did not want to be disrespectful. Sebas merely looked down and said, "Son I know when you were children in Nazarick and you would play together but the Emperor has plans for both of you he will be taking over a Kingdom as you will be. Rumor has it he will be married soon, the reason I am tell you this is that things will change for you will be his servant and if he desires a friend but you must serve now as I serve."

"Yes sir, I understand" Dracus Tian Gown said,

"But to answer your question they will be here tomorrow stay the night and leave in the morning for the Kingdom." Sebas replied.

"Thank you father! Dracus turned around and ran off, Sebas though that the sooner he grows and put his foolish childish nature behind him the better off we will all be. Although he could not say he was disappointed with his son's devotion to Momonga. As he looked over the land that he would rule he did have to admit the ancient city founded by the Brightness Dragon was beautiful. He could understand why God Emperor Ainz chose him and his line to rule this nation as he was a dragon himself but he was a butler as well, this fact would never leave him as he still wore the same suit made for him by his creator. Sebas was a simple man who had simple goals but by the 41's will he shall do whatever asked of him.

As he was still on the balcony his keen eyes saw a large amount of beings massing by the border between the Beastman province and the Dragon Kingdom. Something was wrong and he knew it he had heard from Prime Minister Zanacar that there was rumblings of rebellion between the ruling tribe and the main war tribe namely "The tribe of the Wolf". They were the main instigators of the last war and never accepted the treaty and vassalation but instead were beaten into submission. As news of the Dragon Queen's death made its way through the land the wolf tribe gained more popularity.

As far a Sebas could see they did not dare cross the border because of the hundreds of death knights that regularly patrolled the neutral zone and the minute they crossed it they would be slaughter. Sebas turned around and went down the hall to one of his minister's office a short fat man by the name of Gert and opened the door. Gert was working intently

on last preparations for the coronation and looked up in surprise to see the Lord Regent in his office. He comically tried to shuffle the mess of papers on his desk, which in turn made a bigger mess and spilled papers all over the floor. Gert then stood up a bowed behind his desk. "Lord Regent Sebas Tian Gown to what do I owe the pleasure of your holy feet gracing my humble office?" As all knew in the his Kingdom that Sebas was pure blooded dragon of the line of Nazarick worship of him started to begin and several temples that were now dedicated to him and his son. Although the Dragon Queen was only ⅓ his body was transmuted as a child to expel the human genes and replace it with dragon, Dracus was not be told until he was older as it was Sebas desire to have his son think he had something in common with his mother.

"Gert there is trouble at the border gather all key nobles, yourself, as well as a division of men we will ride out to the border this must be taken care of to save face in front of the Emperor." Sebas replied.

Gert was not a brave man by any account; he had never seen a battlefield and was terrified of the thought of one, as this was the worst case scenario to him. Gert was able to make his way into the position he had due to his hard work ethic and his intelligence, he was not a noble nor a hero. He was able to see the signs of the times and when he was a lowly scribe, spoke out of turn during a meeting in support the Sorcerous Kingdom at the time he was whipped and relieved of his position. Seeing no future for the nation he made his way to E-Rantel and started working any job he could. When his story reached Ainz he knew he would be a perfect candidate to become an ambassador to the Dragon Kingdom. Much to this dismay his peers he came back months later with a better position than them ambassador of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Then after the vassalization he was elevated to Minister of General Services the lowest position in his field, he had to do all the work of his the other Ministers. After the death of the Queen he became Head Minister all the other ministers were executed for treason. He wore the seal of Gown which meant he was the Emperor's property but he did not mind because he would have never had the chance to go from scribe to Head Minister in a thousand lifetimes.

"Lord Regent as you request what time do you wish for us to disembark?" Gert said with sweat pouring down his face. "Immediately the nobles should be all nearby in inns or at the castle so as fast as we can get mounts on the horses, now go!" Sebas replied, Gert comically bowed and slipped and stumbled on the papers that he had accidentally put on the floor and theb waited for Sebas to leave the room. He ran to the Minister of Defense office have him to ready the troops and horses then ran two more doors down to the Minister of Information and Intelligence to inform all the highest nobles in the land; those who were of mixed blood to report in front of the palace immediately with weapons and armor equipped and this comes directly from the Lord Regent himself participation is not negotiable. The Minister of Information was the second lowest job the court Ministers, he was not more than a paperboy but recently he had acquired many of the famed assassins from the conquest of the City State alliance so he could finally collect intelligence instead of recording court rumors. This had elevated his position much more so than before. It would not be long before the position would be considered third in line behind the Minister of Defense and War with such powerful tools.

Gert was surprised about how fast the force of nobles and soldiers massed and got into formation for the new Lord Regent, along all the high born nobles that were called along with were the detachment of soldiers and a frost dragon for air support. When Sebas came out of the castle to his mount a large eight legged horse "Sleipnir" that would strike the fear into anyone who could tame such a beast. In truth it was a low level summon that was given to him by Aura as a gift at his wedding. Once he got into the saddle of his horse that was around 10 ft tall he was in the perfect position to speak to the his newly formed group.

"The Beastmen have amassed at the border closest to the capital to no doubt challenge the rule of our Dragon Prince, we shall forever subdue any insurrection that comes before us and show them the power of Nararick's Dragon Bloodline." Sebas said in a loud but even tone with little emotion while releasing some of his positive aura to boost the spirits of the men with him.

Everyone started shouting nobles and soldiers alike, "Death to the infidels! Praise the 41! Hail the Dragon Prince the hope of the nation." A Nazarick priest came out and spoke an invocation over the group praising the 41 and calling this a new era a golden age with a new full blooded dragon prince that will bring peace of old as foretold in the ancient tomes of Nazarick written before time itself. After he spoke Sebas led the charge to the site where around his estimation one thousand Beastmen had amassed.

It took around an hour and a half hard ride to the border to get to the neutral zone where the Beastmen were, when Sebas approached he understood the situation exactly without having to be told. All of the giant blue Beastmen that stood ten feet tall and were wearing wolf pelts on their heads and crude leather clothes. They had monkey like faces with large tusks protruding from their bottom jaw which was a sign of a warrior caste. They had black beady eyes large pointed ears and long braided blue hair that covered their entire bodies and necklaces of human and other types of creatures skulls. They hand long claws that they used to fight they were so hardened that they could cut a man in half with one swipe even with armor on.

Sebas could tell the leader he was about fifteen feet tall with yellow paint on his face had a head of a giant timber wolf head and pelt on his skull and tusks that almost covered his eyes. They were sharpened and had strange markings inscribed in them, next to this beast was Zanacar in sad shape beaten and bloody. Sebas new that some type of tribal coup had happened and they took Zanacar the leader as prisoner for some reason. He was alive though and that was a plus Sebas thought, if he was killed Emperor Ainz would have massacred everyone in the tribe. As he looked he saw the women and children at the back of the formation in tents, the wolf tribe was the only group to refuse to conform to the new ways of farming and raising livestock as well basic trade and living in villages.

"Prime Minister Zanacar where are your death knights? How did you let this happen?" Sebas said. "I sent them to find the some of the lost tribes but I did it at the worst possible time and the Wolf tribe took me at night after they heard of the queen and think they can take over the council with me a prisoner." He replied.

"Enough! I am leader Lucudan Bakara and I make rule not weak one Zanacar!" The Beastman was furious stamping on the ground and kick dirt in the air. Murmurs from the Beastman could be heard,

"Oh Lucudan strong!" One short Beastman said.

"He never loose." Another replied back

"He did to to death man!" A shorter Beastman who seemed to have more sense said.

"Shut up he hear you" Then the two got into a fight biting and tearing at each other before they both dropped dead of blood loss from their injuries.

"Idiots." Sebas said under his breath, that was the only word he could use to describe this group he had met Beastmen before they most had the intelligence of a least a child except for the counsel and Zanackar who were as smart as a 15 year old human. The Wolf clan would never fit into his son's kingdom he would have to care of this because it was Lord Ainz's will that they two races slowly desegregate and become a unified nation. The key to this was to civilize the Beastmen and there was no room for brutes such as these who refuse to give up their old ways in live in ignorance.

"I am the Lord Regent Sebas Tian Gown and my son is the Prince and will be crowned King. Submit at once give up your old ways and all of you may live except for you Lucudan! You see that metal on Zanacar's neck that is the mark of Ainz or as you know it Nazarick it means that he is his property and you must die for what you have done."

"Ha! You little man with only a few of your other little men I can kill all men I see! No man stands before me and live. I hear you have no Queen we make deal with queen no more queen no deal that mean we free now!" Lucudan said. It made sense in his mind the perfect plan but unfortunately he had no understanding of treaties or vassalage or even basic math for that matter.

Sebas knew that there was only one solution to this problem an absolute slaughter, he did not like it but he could at least spare the women and children of the tribe, and Zanacar and the council sold them into society there leaders were so against. Sebas sighed and got down from his huge stead and walked in front of Lucudan and said, "Listen Beasts of the tribe of the wolf all those that are considered men prepare to fight all those who are considered children and women should leave now!"

The Beastmen began to laugh at the new strangely dressed new human leader how could they take him serious; he was only one man and the men with him were outnumbered ten to one. Lucudan was irate as he felt the human was mocking him and time for words were over he charged at Sebas while he steadied himself and took him fighting stance and concentrated his first plan of attack. Sebas held back his power because he knew if he let it out most if not all of the Beastmen would scatter making his job much harder later on.

Lucandan had never faced a being he could not beat except for the death knights and he was still fast enough to evade them so he was not scared in the slightest. He would be able to draw his club off his back and swing it at the man and crush him just like all the other opponents he had fought in the past. He even killed many so called human warriors that were adventures that were sent by the kingdom to kill him and his men but all failed. Lucudan was sure that this would be over in an instant as he rushed toward the small man, when he got to around five feet away he raised his club (that was made from an entire tree trunk that had been worn down over time to his liking from bashing and killing thousands of his enemies.)

With one swift blow that never missed his target; even if the man was able to dodge he would still be gravely wounded due to the speed of his strike that human eyes could not follow. The one mistake he made was that Sebas was not humans the next mistake he made was pride, he was sure that when the dust settled he would see a mangled body on the ground but much to his surprise he saw nothing; his club was clean no blood splatter as he had seen a thousand times before. Just as he came to this realization he turned around in time just to see the human's right palm glow and then say, [Shock palm of destruction] and before the Beastman could react the human appeared an arm's length away and struck him right in the middle of the chest with his glowing hand; it knocked Lucandan back and then he just stood there in shock.

He looked at his chest there was a red print where he had been hit but no damage that he could tell, Lucandan began to laugh this human was fast but could not break his armor like hide, he thought. Just as he was about to mock him a searing pain greater than anything he had ever felt in his life started all over his body, he had been stabbed, shot with arrows and burned with fire but he would trade all those experiences to get out of the pain he felt now. He dropped to his knees and began to vomit blood, it felt like his blood was on fire he could feel every muscle, every bone in his body were melting. Sebas stood in front of the once powerful clan leader who was now a mass of suffering. Blood now was gushing out of his eyes and ears and nose and he lost all strength in his arms and now was lying of the ground writhing in pain.

Sebas while standing over him said while straightening his gloves, "Although I doubt you will understand what I am going to tell you I feel as a gentlemen, I should explain what is happening to you. I used a strike that destroyed your core and then sent a shockwave throughout your body that will slowly liquefy all your bones then muscles and last your organs causing the one of the most painful deaths possible. As I know that reason does not reach you lot; but pain is a universal language that I think even you can understand."

Lucandan by now was just a pile of flesh rolling around writhing in pain he no longer had bones and all his muscles were nearly gone he was now in the last phase where his organ were shutting down, and all he could do now was scream a little in pain and wait for the sweet release of death. All of the other Beastmen were in shock; they had just seen their champion reduced to a wailing cub with one strike. While the Beastmen stood in shock trying to understand what happened Sebas walked over into the battle line that the Beastmen had made and broke the chains of Zanacar and motioned him to follow him back to the battle formation the Nobles and Army detachment had he created a formation in fear of a sudden attack from the Beastmen. This was out of pure instinct because the death knights would be suddenly transported to keep the peace and slaughter anyone that dared cross the border.

Sebas had achieved two of his three goals now he would execute the last phase of his plan the extermination of the wolf clan. He turned to the nobles and the Ministers he wanted this event to become the start of the legend of his sons reign. "Now you shall witness the power than I and the Prince have and shall protect our lands and bring our nation back into a time of prosperity and peace!" Sebas proclaimed, all the men the Dragon Kingdom had no idea what to expect but they all knew that the Lord Regent and Prince were full blooded dragons from the line of Nararick that had powers that rivaled any legend they were told a children.

Sebas walked toward the Beastmen, without their leader and due to there culture they needed a leader at all times, they had no idea what to do, fights had already broken out about who would be the next leader and challenger to the human leader. Sebas stood a safe distance from his own men then began to focus his energy to transform into his real form. He had never had to do this since he came to the new world so it felt like he could finally let loose and breathe. Suddenly, a mixture of white and black energy shot from Sebas straight into the sky, it was so bright that no creature could stand to look at him and either diverted or close their eyes both human and Beastman alike.

As all the creatures Human, Dragon and Beastman rested there gaze back where the Lord Regent Sebas was stood an enormous black dragon with grey scales on his head. One of the frost dragons noted that the strength and age of a dragon could be measured by the size of their horns, his were mere nubs and he was hundreds of years old. Sebas's horns look like mighty oak trees that branched out and twisted down half way down his body. The frost dragon had seen a dragon lord once and his horns were only a tenth of the size of Sebas and only a third his size he was truly in awe. Sebas looked like a dragon but his arms and legs resembled that of a human large and muscular with sharp claws instead of hands. Sebas did not have wings but flew with magic some other Dragon's, he was covered in black scales except for at were his neck was then the scales started to turn grey until he entire face was covered in grey scales. He had long thick scale covered whiskers that made him look like he had a beard and long hair between his large majestic horns.

Sebas looked up and flew into the sky; his massive body moving so quickly with so much force that it knocked down all the Beastmen he flew over. He finally reach the back of the wolf clan's army where tents were set up and women and children could be seen with terrified looks on their faces. A Beastmen young were told the legend of the Brightness dragon that destroyed their people with his breath that consumed them from the sky. One Beastwomen with a broken nose and scratches on her face holding her cub and looked up to the sky to see her worst nightmare. She was Lucandan's mate Trikan, daughter of the lion tribe chief. She knew this was the end and they would be consumed for their transgressions against the dragons as their ancestors did before.

The night before she called her mate a fool and tried to take her cub that was nameless because he not gone through the naming ceremony yet and go back to her father. Lucandan would not have it and beat her unto she agreed to stay. She was cursing herself now she thought should have gotten Lucandan drunk and left in the night but was to full of pride being the daughter of a chief. The lion tribe was not a strong as the wolf clan but they were much smarter and pragmatic, they taught their cubs and used simple machines but they were also very prideful and stubborn and that would be her death.

Trikan looked up at the dragon with tears streaming down her face holding her cub as tight as she could, she watched in horror as the dragon opened his mouth, she knew what was going happen next everyone one did from the stories of old fire would rain down an consume them. The Dragon opened its mouth wider and then sound came out of it mouth [Barrier],[Greater Barrier] and [Barrier Capture}. All of a sudden a light blue wave covered the tented area, a great dome of light that glowed blue and green that shifted and a changed covered the area. Then Tirkan noticed when she tried to run she could not move the same light that covered them was also forming bands and chains around her ankles and every other women and child in the camp. Panic broke out women and children started to scream and cry because they did not understand what was happening. Most of them thought the dragon was going to eat them alive so they could not get away, Trikan was smarter than all of the other women in the camp and saw a glimmer of hope, she was sure they would be dead by now but they were not; she could only stand where she was watch and hope for the best outcome, the Dragon man did take Zanacar so maybe he would not massacre them all?

Sebas has accomplished his first goal of separating and protecting the women and children now it was time for the second part of the plan trapping the rest of the rebel wolf clan and destroy the root of the problem. Sebas open his mouth and blew flames around the army of Beastmen, they found themselves surrounded by thirty foot flames that would burn them if they got within ten feet of the fire. The Beastmen were frantically running around trying to find a way out and in the process they were trampling each other, a Beastmen would get fed up and yell to follow him as he knew the way and gather a group and then when he could not find an exit, they would kill the leader for his failure and another Beastmen would take his place as leader and the event would play out again. It was almost comical if it were not so sad.

Sebas knew that this level of ignorance mixed with the wolf clan being the strongest tribe along with their desire to have a leader from within the clan was a dangerous destabilizing factor in the Beastman Province and must be eliminated. He took a deep breath and said, [Thermite Firebreath] and then exhaled covering the entire area where the Beastmen army was. Large white chunks of flaming goo flew out of Sebas's mouth and flew to the ground. Everything the sticky fire touched it burned and if a Beastman tried to brush it off with his hand it would just smear the fire more and catch his hand on fire as well. One Beastmen tried to roll on the ground but it just spread it all over the ground and him as well. The more they struggled the more the fire would spread it was a gruesome site; as the Dragon Kingdom's nobles saw the Beastmen melting like wax and were reduced to running round frantically and screaming like children having no idea what to do. One Beastman got the finally got the idea the dying by the blade was better that being burned alive and started to slay his friends, this idea caught on like a virus and spread until all the rest of the Beastmen alive were killing each other until not one Beastmen of the wolf was alive.

The Dragon Kingdom nobles and Minsters all stood watching Sebas plan unfold with their mouths all open. Suddenly, no matter how important they thought they were they felt like ants small and powerless. They also came to the realization why they were summoned, it was not to fight, or even to be courteous but to show how insignificant they were and hove powerful the Lord Regent and the Prince from the Empire of Nazarick were. They watched as there Lord Regent landed exactly were he took off from and just a few minutes ago then a similar blast of light enveloped him when he originally transformed and all the humans blocked their eyes then when the light abated the Lord Regent in his human form was standing in his normal attire and began to walk towards Gert who dismounted his horse and came to me Sebas shaking with respect. When he was about five paces away Gert prostrated himself and then said, "I venerate the Dragon Lord Regent who's power is greater than the brightness dragon whom we worshiped," Normally this sort of talk would be blasphemy but to all who saw what they had that day exceeded any of their tomes of the ancient creature who founded their nation. Not only that but that dragon had left them and many had felt betrayed that is why so many of them found a renewed faith not in legends of old but of a new Dragon dynasty that would keep them safe now and forever.

"Arise, Gert, we need to get Zanacar back to the tribe chiefs table and call a meeting to tell them that the wolf clan and his leader are no more and now they need not live in fear of raids for practicing farming and the "new ways". Zanacar come here! Sebas yelled.

Zanacar slowly moved his way up to Sebas knowing that he failed at his job he had a crestfallen look on his face. He prostrated himself before Sebas and awaited his punishment. "Zanacar this could have been prevented but since we were able to root out the problem with one swift action your punishment will be to find a way to supply the widows and children with food and shelter, their mates deaths are due to your ineptitude so they shall be your burden, do you understand?" Sebas said.

"Yes Dragon Lord Regent! I shall make sure, they will be dispersed throughout the population and be given jobs and shelter." Zanacar said with relieved tone in his voice.

Sebas smiled because this was exactly what he wanted with those women and children scattered throughout the population of Beastmen the story of the extermination of the wolf clan would become legend and subdue the population for any further insurrection for hundreds if not thousands of years.

"Now that this unpleasantness is over let us get back to work, getting ready for the arrival of the God Emperor! Sebas said with excitement in his voice. The noble lead the call, "Yes Dragon Lord Regent!" As they all mounted their horses and made their way back to the capital to prepare for the new kings coronation but from that moment on Sebas was no longer called the Lord Regent but the Dragon Lord Regent after the nobles and Ministers saw a fraction of his power.

Zanacar the Prime Minster of the council of chieftains walked around the smoldered ash that was once the strongest of the ten tribes of Beastmen and made his way to the small makeshift village of children and women of the mates by the time he made it to the barrier and capture magic had dissipated and he could see the women and the young cubs walking around in a daze as if they were in a dream. He walked around the tents and told them all meet in front of a large rock he had noticed when he passed by it earlier. After all the Beastwomen gathered he stood on the rock and started his speech.

"Women and cubs although you have suffered great loss of your mates the Dragon Lord Regent in his infinite mercy spared you and your cubs of a terrible fate. You also shall not have to worry about your future as I am have been charged with finding you homes, jobs, food, and even new mates if you desire! Now pack up we leave for the hall of the chieftain council today!" The Beastwomen in a daze packed their things and took a three day walk to the Beastman "capital" were the chieftains of the remaining 9 tribes divided up responsibility of the remaining Beastwomen and cubs. From that day on the story of the Dragon Lord Regent who consumed the mightiest warrior tribe with one breath, Beastmen are a society that value strength over everything and they truly saw their new leader worthy of being worship as a god.

 **Authors note:**

 **As I promised a new chapter look forward to next weeks chapter it will be a lot of fun. On a side note I looked at my OG copy of this story and I wrote this almost a year ago and sat on it way longer than I first thought. Thank you for your support you guys give me the energy to finish what I started.**

 ****Next chapter we will meet some new characters and very soon an old friend, i can not wait for the reunion. I am not trying to drop to many spoilers but it is about to get really crazy.****

 **Also any artist out there that want to tackle my vision of Momonga jr, I will use it! Thanks for reading and you will get full credit!**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Coronation and the Porcelain Princess.

The Royal Procession made its way out of the city of Albedo - the old E-Rantel - and followed the new royal, paved highway to the capital of the Dragonic Kingdom. The highway was made of a new substance introduced to the new world called concrete. The procession would first head north to the old Imperial Capital where the Prince was to be honored with games, then to the new North Eastern Vassal State of Nazarick. To the South the old Slane Theocracy had undergone tremendous devastation - its population resisting surrender to the end, believing that their six gods would save them. This had caused them to barricade themselves in all their major cities until each was sacked, their walls breached. Despite even the women taking up arms, the cities were burned, destroyed and looted with great hatred by the allied nations of the Sorcerous Kingdom. The Emperor ordered the Capital and all of the cities still left standing to be knocked down, their stones hauled away to build houses for the poor communal farms.

The Theocracy was integrated into the Empire and turned into a collection of large farming communities, inhabited by people who had bee sentenced to jail, the poor, or those that refused to live in "integrated" cities with demi-humans. Since every city or town in the Empire was integrated, this was the only place those who opposed such unification could go. In fact, most of the communal farms were still integrated, but exceptions were made for those who refused, though these communities were still guarded by death knights. In any case, this was where most of the Slane theocracy's population that had not been slaughtered chose to live in solitude. There were no major towns, as they were just memories now. Huge farms were all that remained, and although they were important as the breadbasket of the Empire, there was no reason to stop here on the tour. The tour would then take the [greater teleportation] spell to the old capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom and then go south to the Holy Kingdom, skipping the Republic due to diplomatic issues. Next it would go east to the Orc Vassal States, then to the Elf Vassal States of Nazarick, and finally end the tour at Carne City - situated next to the floating Demon's City that was just within eyesight of that once-small town that was now bigger than the capital cities of the nations of old.

The Capital of Nazarick was the social as well as power center of the known world, but Carne City became the spiritual capital of the nation, as it was the birthplace of the Empire. The scriptures said that when the God Emperor had watched from heaven and seen people in a village being killed for no reason, he along with his wife had come down to put a stop to the violence. It was then that he met the blessed children of humanity: Enri and Nemu Emmott Sapato. They were rumored to be the first two beings he had met since before time itself. He had then gone on to save the village and the life of the famous swordsman: Gazef Stronoff. Enri eventually married the royal alchemist, Nfirea Bareare Sapato, and she also held the position of the city's Magistrate from a young age until the present. Nemu Emmott Sapato became the Emperor's head Minister and Priestess of Evangelism within the Church of Nazarick; as the Church was composed of two major divisions, the newly created Head Priestess of the Temples, who would be crowned soon, along with the Head Priestess of Missions, who would be her equal. This made many upset as they saw Nemu as their spiritual leader, with many of the devout going on pilgrimages to the city just to see Nemu and many of the holy sites. Nemu had worked for the Emperor for many years, devoutly spreading the word of interspecies harmony, teaching of the 41 and founding churches on the frontier.

Rumors of the floating demon city had already started spreading among those in Carne City, below the great floating city in the sky, when it appeared a darkness had overtaken the skies around the castle. Then, strange and fearsome demons appeared in the sky, and after that a river of what seemed to be blood started to flow from the floating castle, creating Hell's lake - a place they were told by their Magistrate they must never go. In the middle of the lake was what looked like a white island, but upon closer inspection it was actually many bones that were thrown down a hole and landed in the lake. They went so far as to have Mare erect a fifty foot wall around the lake to keep anyone who was curious out.

 _The Dragonic Kingdom_

Tsuare looked at herself in the mirror. She looked twenty years younger than she should have, appearing to be around the same age as when she first met Sebas, her knight in shining armor. She would have never guessed at the time that he was a spy working for the Supreme Being that let her live, in all his infinite wisdom. It was strange: she remembered seeing his face but could not remember what it looked like, and this was the case for not only her but many other people in the court as well. The reason for this was the same reason why he wore a mask: a mortal could not simply look at his face and remember. She touched her face again just to make sure it was her face, then she giggled a little bit as she thought of how much money nobles would pay for the dozens of red potions on the vanity that held up her mirror. They were a gift from Lord Ainz from when she married Sebas, for raising Dracus as her own son. She was told to drink one potion a month and alert Sebas when she was low; the potions would extend to her life to around three hundred years. This had been her first time taking one and she did not just look better, but felt better as well. At the end of the month she could see the wrinkles starting to form around her eyes and forehead.

Tsuare then turned sideways and saw her stomach in the mirror. She frowned, for she was four months in and starting to show. When news had gotten out, Fluder came and examined the child and told her that it was a girl, and that the baby would be perfectly healthy. Then he had cast an hour's worth of spells and left. She did not know if she would be allowed to have another child because of Dracus, but she did not care; she was just happy that she could give Sebas a daughter. She was not happy when Sebas told her arrangement with Draudillon Oriculus - even though there had been no love involved she still had to share Sebas with that "woman" who looked and acted like she was 15 when she was really over 100 years old.

After 11 months, Sebas had come to Nazarick to pick Tsuare up. The two went to the Dragon Palace to pick up Dracus who was just over a month old; she had been dreading that day. When they came to the child's room, the Queen was waiting. When she saw Sebas, she had thrown her arms around him, kissed him passionately and said, "Did you miss me dear? I know OUR son did! Know you must visit me often ok?" Looking over at Tsuare who had been quietly standing there with her head down, a wicked smiled spread across Draudillon's face. She walked over to Tsuare, looked up at her, and leaned to the left and then to the right as if sizing her up. Draudillon then said, "You must be the maid I heard so much about! That was so nice of Sebas to take you in, where was it that you worked when you met him I forget?" Tsuare's eyes shot wide open. This was a very low blow; she had no choice in the matter, as she was sold when she was young to be a plaything for nobles and then work at the whorehouse. Tsuare's eyes shot down and she lowered her head, as she started to mumble, "well I worked.." Sebas stepped into the situation, moving between Draudillon and Tsuare and said, "Adversity builds character my Draudillon, and I think despite what our past was or is, what we do with our experiences makes us either exceptional or not." Draudillon kept her smile on but internally she was not happy. She had everyone wrapped around her finger in her Kingdom except for Sebas. No matter what she tried, it felt like he saw right through her and this infuriated her. She was sure that Sebas would marry her after living with her for a year and having a child together, but he never showed the slightest interest. That was the only reason why she agreed to Nazarick taking her child until he was an adult. She had been certain that she would have gotten Sebas to fall for her like all of her other love interests, so she could play with him like a toy.

Sebas had walked Tsuare over to Dracus, who was in a crib in the middle of the room, and motioned that it was alright for her to approach the child. When she looked into the bassinet she saw a smiling baby boy that looked exactly like Sebas and she instantly fell in love. It did not matter that she had not given birth to this child, foor she now had a chance to repay the love Sebas gave her with love for a little, helpless creature that looked like Sebas. Finally he needed her. This was her chance to help him; even if it was in such a small way, she would do it with all of her heart. She had reached out to Dracus and when he grabbed on to her sleeve she began to weep. She vividly remembered using all her strength when she was shoved into that sack and reached out to grab Sebas' pant leg in silent desperation to be saved... to be taken away from the cruel death that awaited her. She did not care what the Queen or all the Ministers thought; she knew she was no more that a wet maid for the child and one of Sebas's concubines, but she instantly bonded with Dracus, the son for her beloved, and she would pour herself into him. She would be his mother, heart and soul. She reached out to pick him up but before she could touch him, two hands moving faster than her eyes could see grabbed hers. Tsuare looked down to see the gloved hands of Sebas. At first she thought he was being thoughtful and they were going to pick the up the child together.

When she tried to move her hand further toward the child Sebas' hands would not let hers move, and she looked up at him with a look of confusion on her face. Sebas, seeing this, explained his actions. "He looks like a one month old human baby but he is not, and we have learned when taking care of a heteromorphic dragon child you must have the utmost care. If you startle the child or the child is picked up by someone they do not trust, their natural instinct will kick in as they do not have self control over their bodies - for example..." Sebas took Tsuare's hands and put them to her side. He then put his hand behind Dracus and snapped his fingers. It was so loud that a person down the hall would have thought a the castle was under attack and a wall was blown open. Tsuare watched as the baby boy started to cry, then emit a black energy before transforming into a baby dragon of about the same size but with a slightly longer body.

This was when Tsuare looked around and saw claw marks all over the room, also observing that many of the caretakers had cuts and bandages for deep gashes. As soon as the baby stopped crying, the same black energy Dracus had emitted seemed to be absorbed by the child, and it transformed back in the form a baby boy. Tsuare frowned on the inside. Maybe she would not be as much help as she thought she would be; this was Sebas' son and he was already able to care for it himself, or so it seemed. Sebas could sense her disappointment and said, "This is only a natural reaction to fight off any predators while the parents are away from the clutch. If the dragon sees you as a caretaker, or in my case smells like their father then they will not become upset, so I can take care of one problem," Sebas said a he handed her a pair of his gloves that he had retailored to fit her hands. She excitedly put them on and then eagerly awaited the next instructions. "Now you must be accepted as a caretaker; seeing as in many cultures and species other dragons would take care of other clutches while the parents were away hunting, it is not uncommon for dragons to accept surrogate mothers," Sebas said with a smile as motioned for her to pick up the child. Many people thought that dragons could see the hearts of men due to their uncanny ability to tell if people were lying and see their true intentions; dragons could sense if others were trying to lie or cheat, or even if they were in love. The truth of the matter was much more scientific than magical in this case. Dragons had extraordinary senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing, but not touch. This meant they could hear a person's heartbeat speed up if they were lying, and smell the hormones being given off, granting them greater insight into what others were feeling.

In Dracus' case, he did not like the smell of anyone he met except for his biological mother and father. When it came to all others he did not like their smell, for they did not smell like dragons. Although he did like his mother's smell he did not like the pheromones she gave off, and would act out even when she tried to hold and feed him. All the others he did not like because he could smell fear on them and that would make him afraid, so all the other poor nurses were clawed by Dracus, who wanted to be put down. That was why, excluding his father, no one else picked him up and he was left in the crib, which was only a temporary solution. Then today, he smelt a new type of dragon that smelled like father, but had another smell that he recognized that was always on father but much stronger this time. (This was because when handling Dracus, Sebas always had a handkerchief tucked in a glove.) He like the smell, but he also smelled something different on the other strange, pink dragon. She did not smell like fear, or jealousy, but he could smell large amounts of oxytocin - the same chemical a mother would give off when feeding and taking care of her child, or in simpler words: love. He liked the feeling and reached out for the strange pink dragon,

Tsuare ever so slowly, and ever so gently, reached into the crib to pick up the one who was considered by most who lived and worked into the royal court as an unruly dragon child; one who had become known as an unholy terror to all the maids who were injured daily. As Tsuare reached in the crib, everyone gasped and they could see two little hands rise up to he held. There was only one situation where this would happened, and that was when Sebas would go to pick him up. It had also happened the first time Draudillon picked him up, but that had been all. To be fair, the Dragon child was sacred; an object to be worshiped in a nation that revered dragons and as a result was not up to the task of taking care of the child. But to Tsuare, it was an object of her pure love for Sebas and his child. She loved this little one just as much, if not more, than the man she loved. Before she knew it, she was holding Dracus and giving him a bottle of fresh dragon's milk. Everyone in the room had been amazed and realized that the young master would not be back until he reached an adult age, and that the nurses no longer needed to fear for their lives.

Everyone in the room had been happy except for Draudillon. It was her last chance to try and keep Sebas there, and she was unable to tip the power of Nazarick to her side. She could have cared less about Dracus; he was just a commodity to try and keep Sebas on her side. Eventually, she would use her son and his power to break away from the Empire of Nazarick, but her plans had been destroyed by that women. She had to think of a new way and that would take time, she thought as she stormed out of the room.

Tsuare had held Dracus, carefully kissed his forehead and softly spoke to him, "I am glad you choose me as your mother because I have already accepted you as my son." Dracus had smiled and reached for the pink dragon's hair. He had pulled it and she made a funny sound that made him laugh. Sebas, who had been watching everything unfold, said, "That is the first time I have heard him laugh, he has always been very reserved."

"I wonder where he gets that from?" Tsuare had responded with smile.

"Well then, it is settled. You are a suitable mother and everything we need is at Nazarick. I doubt Draudillon will want to say goodbye so I guess we will be off." Sebas then touched his ear and said, "Shalltear open a gate to floor 8." Suddenly, a portal had opened in front of them and they walked through it. The next ten years went by in the blink of an eye.

During the time Tsuare was thinking of the years they spent together, she was still sitting in front of her vanity brushing her hair. While she was looking in the mirror, the door opened and she could hear the familiar footsteps of her son. She could see in her mirror that he was wearing his uniform of Nazarick, with two cross dragons on one shoulder and the crest of Nazarick on the other.

"You look very good in your uniform," Tsuare said with a smile.

"Do I really have to wear this all the time, and almost everyday?" Dracus asked.

"Yes, you will be King and all the Kings in Nazarick wear that uniform. And think, Prince Momonga has been wearing that uniform for years now and he has to tuck his wings in the overcoat," Tsuare said, turning around to face Dracus and straighten his tie and collar.

"I forgot... So we will match, me and big brother Momonga! I bet he will think I look really good in my new Uniform. I hear is to be a King as well. We will both be kings..." Dracus trailed of as if realizing something.

"You are realizing your Kingdoms are not close and you will not see each other that often? Tsuare asked knowingly.

"Yes, every time I think about it I do not like it. Father explained it to me but the fact still saddens me," Dracus said.

"You forget that Kings are also guardians of the Kingdom and will be summoned regularly to protect the Kingdom as well give counsel to the God Emperor. Also you can talk to each other via [message] and see each other by [portal]; so with magic, distance is not a problem, but you must also be diligent with your studies," Tsuare said.

"It's just that big brother is so perfect! Do you think I will do as good of a job as he does?" Dracus finally asked what was really bothering him that day.

"The Supreme Being has had a plan for you since before you were born. He is the wisest being in the world and the heavens as well, so I think you will do a perfect job because you are destined to!"

Dracus smiled. "How is my little sister doing? I hope she would hurry up and get here!" Dracus said with a bit of a whiney voice.

"All in good time... Oh, I hear the Bells! Dracus, walk quickly - do not run - to the Royal entrance and find the Dragon Lord Regent. I will be right behind you," Tsuare said with concern in her voice.

"Yes mother," Dracus said as he left her room and walked down three flights of stairs, through the throne room, and into the grand entrance where they would be meeting the Imperial family.

Dracus walked to the royal entrance that had purple carpet reaching out from the throne all the way to the outer courtyard. The royal carriage pulled up, and he took his place beside it, on the other side of the carpet. Behind his Father was his mother Tsuare, and then a chain of Ministers and other royal advisors. Behind him were all the nobles starting from the Highest born to the lowest. Some would be considered his distant family, with the Highest born having only fractions of dragon's blood. The reason he stood here was because, due to his mother's blood, he was the rightful heir and the Highest born in the Kingdom. His father, although the Dragon Lord Regent, would never be the true King. This was the exact reason why Lord Ainz had Sebas have a child with the Queen: to have a bloodless coup and take over the Dragonic Kingdom. Dracus could now see men in masks with upside down crosses over their eyes, in front of a coach that was being pulled by griffins. Dracus recognized at once that these were the Knights of the Blood Rose that his Uncle had created, and that he had seen him wear on several occasion. The guards, the horses, and even the upper class people that were allowed in the courtyard - the way they were spaced and the way they were clapping was all too perfect. Dracus could tell that his father had directed everything and ensured it was up to the Nazarick Standard.

As the coach started to stop, Sebas quickly started to move and Dracus followed step-by-step until they reach the coach at the exact time that it stopped. Dracus watched as his father reached for the handle, turned it with mechanical precision, opened the door, took two steps back, and bowed. The Emperor stepped out first, walked toward Sebas, and said, "I know being a butler is in your blood but you are an acting King, and you should have someone open the door as according to royal protocol."

Sebas, still bowing, said, "Yes my Lord but I still cannot let anyone open the door, even to my Kingdom, when welcoming a Supreme Being!"

Ainz cleared his throat. "Umu, well you may stand and let me look at your son." While he was saying this, Albedo, Momonga, Mare and Aura all filed out of the luxurious coach that could comfortably seat twice as many people. Dracus saw Momonga and started to smile.

"You look happy, as you should be. Today you will become a king. How goes your training with your battle mode?" Ainz asked.

"Very well, Lord Emperor I am practicing regularly with Father. I would like to thank Mare for creating our sparring ground in the Mountains to the North," Dracus said while bowing.

Mare turned red and said, "Y-Your very welcome Dracus, might I say you l-look bigger than the last time I saw you." Mare really did not think so but he could not think of anything to say.

Momonga walked up to Dracus, prompting him to bow to the son of Ainz as his father lectured him to do. When Dracus lifted his head as he finished bowing, Momonga was at arm's length from him, and he smiled and said, "After the coronation we need to catch up." Dracus smiled and nodded.

Albedo smiled and said, "This is all very touching but what time will Shalltear and her "family" arrive?"

Sebas smiled, quickly looked at his pocket watch, and said, "They should be here right about now."

A few seconds later the sound of clapping as a jet black chariot with two jet black horses pulling the cart appeared. The only word to describe the chariot was macabre; it had inlays of black skeletons and bats, as well as the crest of the Bloodfallen Family that had the three headed wolf "Cerberus" with the royal sign of Ainz Ooal Gown in the background. It had a scroll over the top that said, "Sanguis Luxuria" which meant "blood lust" in Latin, which no one understood in this nation so no one except for the royal family knew what it meant. The royal cart pulled ahead and Shalltear's chariot pulled up. When the cart came to a stop, this time, a servant came up to open the door, before putting a stool down for Shalltear to accommodate her height. Shalltear came out first with her umbrella, dressed in her normal attire. The Brain came out with the most serious look on his face he could muster; he was not made for these types of occasions. Then Brain Jr. came out. He looked more like his father and had blue hair with white highlights and a muscular build. He carried a katana at his side and went by Buraian.

Then "she" came out: Shalltear Bloodfallen Gown II. Momonga had been enraptured with her since the first time he saw her two years ago. She had perfect porcelain-white skin with light pink hair just like her mother. She had a perfect hourglass figure that made even her mother jealous. Her eyes were the most beautiful crimson he had ever seen. It was as if time was standing still for Momonga as she looked over at him and gave him a little smile. Ever since she was born she had been groomed to marry Momonga by her mother. Shalltear never told her this but because she did not marry Ainz and sit on the throne with him, the next best thing was to have her daughter marry Ainz's son, so that when she became queen she could rule through her daughter. Everything from her daughter's body shape to the color and fairness of her skin was magically treated to Momonga's exact desires. Ever since Momonga had been born she had paid and traded favors in order to learn everything about his likes and dislikes, what type of personalities he liked, and all about his tastes. Shalltear's daughter knew all about these things as well, since she was taught how to flirt with him, and given knowledge of all his favorite things to talk about. The beautiful Princess Shalltear Bloodfallen Gown II, the one that was so beautiful that they called her the Porcelain Princess, had one purpose in life: to marry Momonga. Everyone in the family called her Alabaster.

Everyone also could see what was happening so Albedo coughed. "Well, shall we all go inside? I believe the other guest should be arriving my Lord Emperor?"

"Yes, everyone it is time to go to the throne room to get ready for the ceremony. Sorry for the promptness, Shalltear, Brain and Alabaster and Buraian." Ainz said.

Shalltear bowed and everyone else in her family followed, "Oh master just being in your presence is reward enough for me, and on behalf of the Bloodfallens, we are in awe of you Supreme one!"

Albedo gritted her teeth while smiling, it was no secret that although Ainz had adopted Shalltear as their daughter, she still wanted to be his concubine. Everyone broke off in pairs and walked back to the castle. Momonga walked back with Dracus because he knew how much he looked up to him, and they talked about all that had happened to Dracus since arriving at the castle, and how much they both disliked their uniforms. Momonga gave Dracus a hard time, saying that he had a reason why he did not like to wear his uniform because it had his wings covered. For Dracus it was just too complicated and stuffy to play in, but he understood that his life was changing, as well as what everyone was demanding of him, and Momonga sympathised.

All the while the "twins", or Alabaster and Buraian, were both walking, but not talking because Shalltear was using her vampire passive skills to listen to everything that Momonga was saying and categorizing it into what was going to be important and what was not to her mother. She knew if she did not, she could be screamed at and asked if she really wanted to make her mother happy, which she did. She was also in love with Momonga with every fiber of her being, and did not consider anything she did as a burden. As she was deep in thought listening to Dracus and Momonga, her brother poked her in the ribs. She looked over and gave a grimace and then a smile, and said with barely a whisper, "You know I am working right now."

Buraian smiled and said, "I know you are dear Sister, I know you are... but do not forget that you will still need a friend you can trust once you achieve your goal." He simply left it at that as they continued walking.

When the twins were born and grew up, they were the best of friends. They played together, went to school together, and got to the point where they could finish each other's sentences. They thought they would be best friends, and they grew up away from Nazarick in the Kingdom for an extended time and loved it, but all good things had to come to an end. When Shalltear turned 12, her mother took her to start her "real" learning. This was when her mother made her go to endless treatments when she hit puberty - some that were not so bad but some that were painful. She was too short so her legs, arms, neck, and midsection all had lo be lengthened until she went from 5 foot 2 inches to 5 foot 10 inches. They injected dyes into her eyes to make them more red, and cast spells that removed every freckle and scar. It was found that Momonga liked large breasts but not too large, so it was surmised that a D-cup would be the perfect size. The only problem was that she was only a B-cup. She had to undergo painful magic procedures that shaped and enlarged her breast to the perfect size; they stretched and tore all the muscle and fat to the perfect size. A regular woman would have gone insane from the pain, but to her it was one more necessary step to marry the man she loved, and please her mother.

Then there were her skin treatments. To keep it perfect, they would round up orphans from the villages and cut their throats and dump the barrels into her bath where she she would bathe for four hours a day, three times a week. Of all the treatments, this one was the only one that bothered her, seeing all those children her age scared and afraid to die for her vanity. But she never dared ask her mother, or she would be screamed at and locked in her room for questioning. She was told she would have to do this after she got married three times a week - even more would be better. Then the day came: the day she had waited for since she had been told her purpose. She got to meet Momonga. It was her birthday and he was invited; she would never forget it. He was only there for approximately 30 minutes, but when he came into the room, he looked at her for 12 minutes and six of those they talked. She noticed that he had looked at her chest four times and her figure six times, her eyes three times, and her face a total of five times. He blushed when they talked about seeing each other again and she noticed his eyes dilated, meaning that he was sexually interested in her. Later, according to her mother, she scored a 9 out of 10 because she did not secure a future date. But Albedo was a stone wall, as she received all her correspondence to him and tore it up, or wrote back that he could not attend. She also learned to block her son's eyes from Alabaster's lifeline ability, so he could not see what she had done for him as she knew it would most probably put him off. But Alabaster always had those thirty minutes together to keep her going for the last two years.

Brain, knowing that his son missed his sister, and also wanting him not to know what was happening to her, picked up Buraian that day and presented him with his first katana. Brain spent all day showing him the basics and Buraian picked it up faster than his father did. Brain then arranged to have one of his old teammates from the Knights of the Blood Oath practice with him every day, working on strength conditioning, technique and focusing his vampiric power into his sword. Steadily the twins became siblings, and then the announcement of the North Western Vassal State came and everything turned to manners of state once they arrived - pacification, evangelizing, investing in infrastructure, creation of a central unified government... Before he knew it, he was not a kid anymore and was considered an adult, and that was how they got here, Buraian thought as he was ushered into his seat for the coronation.

Buraian looked around and could see all the Gowns, Sapatos, heads of state for the Dragonic kingdom, Battle Maids, and other demons and demihumans he did not recognize. As everyone found their seat, Dracus sat down on the throne with Sebas behind him, the royal boys choir sang a song, then Sebas raised the crown and said, "In the name of the God Emperor, ruler of the known world and Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown, I crown Dracus Tian Gown, rightful heir by the Dragonic Bloodline, to bring in a new Golden Era of peace and prosperity for the Dragonic Kingdom." Sebas then took the golden crown that was made of four interweaving dragon designs whose faces all met at the front with their mouths agape, which made the setting for a fire blue oval sapphire, and placed it on his head. White rose petals fell from the ceiling and all the bells rang in town as cheering could be heard from outside. It was truly a great day for the Kingdom. All the guest in the throne room stood up and clapped as Dracus ceremoniously sat there quietly until the master of ceremonies or Sebas concluded the coronation. As soon as the clapping died down, Sebas said, "The ceremony is now complete LONG LIVE THE KING!" as every replied the same.

Everyone got up and started to mingle. Dracus stood up and was congratulated by everyone he met, but he was looking for his friend. By the time he got to him he realized he was too late, and Alabaster had already had his full attention, so he thought he would leave them alone as they would have plenty of time that night to catch up. He walked down the hall to talk to Mare and Aura, his second favorite family members other than his parents.

Alabaster was doing everything she was taught by her mother and Momonga was tongue tied from the way she smiled, to the way she curled her hair; it drove him wild. He could feel his demon blood boiling and he thanked the 41 that he was taught self control by Sebas and Cocytus, if things had been otherwise he would have grabbed her and taken her to the nearest room, ripped her clothes off, and had his way with her (consensual of course). He shook such thoughts out of his head.

"I overheard that when we go to your father's, they are going to make a big announcement concerning two young member of the Royal house!" Momonga said with a huge smile, seeing as anyone could discern what that meant. Everyone in Nazarick knew it except for the Bloodfallen house because their kingdom was so far away; it took a while for news to make it there.

Alabaster, for the first time since she could remember, lost her composure. It was finally happening! They would be announced to be engaged and married in little more than a year when she turned 16, and Momonga would be 20. She had to gain back her composure... she had to be perfect for him at all times, especially after they were married. This was just the beginning. She batted her long eyelashes that were magically enhanced and said, "I look forward to it master," covered her mouth, and blushed and giggled. This was too much for Momonga as a man, so he kissed her hand and excused himself to look for Dracus, but maybe a jump in the cold river first would do him good. Shalltear, who was across the room listening the entire time said, "Check and mate. Your move Albedo." She smiled genuinely for the first time in ten years and began to set her plans in motion.

Meanwhile, at the the Old Imperial Capital a man was training in a dank underground room, a guard was watching every move the man made. The guard remarked to himself that he trained harder than anyone he had ever seen, his motions with the sword were fluid and with purpose almost like poetry. He knew he was not supposed to speak to him but after he found out who he was he walked up to man who was now swinging a sword, the man seeing the guard stopped turned his head and said, "Yes?" the guard grabbed his hat of his head in respect and said, "May I say it is a honor Sir Stronoff, everyone is happy you are back even in the Old Empire Region. Might I also say when I herd that it was you fighting in the Emperors games I new it was once in a lifetime opportunity and bought tickets for my whole family!" Gazeff looked at the man and knew that he must of spent a months salary on those tickets and said to the guard, "Thank you and it is good to be back."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well, that is another chapter and the book is about to get really fun I cant wait to see Gazef kick some ass! Thank you to PrometheusTheXelNaga for proofreading this chapter, great job, Ascension is one of my favorites right now. Thank you to all you fans out there and I have another proofreader that is going to go through all the old chapters and clean it up, he did not want to be mentioned by name but I still wanted to publicly acknowledge him. See you next week and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Return of Gazef: Part I

 _A Few days Prior_

Gazef threw off his sheets, he had another nightmare about the carnage of Kattssee Plains, for those would had survived it was old news. Most healed mentally and moved on with their lives even though they were never right again, other men were broken beyond any help. Emperor Ainz after the War of the Kingdoms or the First World War as Gazef like to think of it, had all the men rounded up from institutions or their families and taken away on carts. They disappeared for a weeks and people feared the worst and when they came back, they were completely better as if the war never happened. Many praised the new Emperor if he could break a man he could most likely heal him as well, and now everyone in the world were his citizens everyone would be treated fairly, and hope spread across the land.

Gazef did not know this of course he was told by Climb who told him it took him several years to get over what happened that day. After his resurrection he was told by the Demon King that he had his body switched when they gave it to his nation. He then took it and preserved it along with many other bodies of interest of people his master killed that he had made positive remarks about. Demiurge took this as a test of his master's will that he would like to have these people resurrected one day and took the previous perception and then finally acted upon them when Momonga perfected his power to resurrect anyone.

His felt like he had been drinking the entire night before, his head was spinning, and he felt like he was going to vomit. He could not be sure if it was the overload of information he had been told in the last twenty four hours or the side effects of being brought back to life. He looked at his body no new scars and his muscles had to no signs of atrophy even though he did feel a little weak. He reached for a cup of water on his nightstand and chugged it down, he then looked outside to see the sun was up and by how high in the sky it was around noon. He could not remember the last time he slept in so late, but that was not was bothering him, what bothered him what was next to come of his fate. He could not say he was to upset about the fate of the Kingdom, with King being Climb who had no real power and the Queen Renner who would have been his pick for the old king's successor. They kept their semi-independence through vassalage to the Empire of Nazarick but all the nobles being vampires? Not only that but they all volunteered to give up their humanity, it just seemed to devious to him but he had learned not to say a word. He looked down at his new "accessory" his necklace with the royal signate of Ainz Ooal Gown a symbol showing that her was the Lord Emperor's personal property as well as a surveillance device listening to everything he said.

He got up and put on his pants and shirt and as if someone was watching his every move right when Gazef started to walk towards the door there was four knocks on the door. He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, you may enter!". Immediately the door opened and a Gorgeous blonde in a maid outfit with a uniform in her hands walked up to Gazef eyeing him up and down thinking about what a tasty snack he would be. "Greeting my name is Solution and I am one of the current Emissaries of the Empire stationed in the Kingdom Vassal State," Solution said with a smile as Gazef looked down at what she was holding in her hands she continued, "This is the official military uniform of the Empire of Nazarick, the patch on this sleeve shows your rank and what part of the Empire you serve the other sleeve is the Official seal of Nazarick! Now that you understand you will get dressed." Gazef took the clothing and took it back to his bed and then looked back to see the women in the maid outfit standing there watching his every move. "Well no reason to feel bashful now if she wants to watch I guess that is her job it not unusual for royalty to be dressed," he thought as he disrobed and began to put on his new uniform and just like he thought when it came time to put on the shirt and tie, Solution had to step in and show him several times how to tie his tie until he could do it himself. Finally he put on his jacket, he noticed it went down to the back of his knees and noted that this was something a noble would wear not a common soldier also his rank and designation were missing from his uniform.

"Miss, Solution was it? I have two questions do all soldiers in the Empire wears these uniforms and my second question is my rank and designation are missing, why is that? Gazef asked as politely as he could. Solution looked back at him and said, "Yes, the black leather Jackboots, black pants, overcoat, and tie along with the grey shirt are all standard issue for all recruits and officers in the Imperial Army, second your insignia's are missing because the Supreme Being or your Lord Emperor had not chosen them for you yet, you will make your grand re-entrance at the 8th Annual Emperor's Games where you will show off your martial arts prowess that impressed him so much so many years ago." Solution finished talking while signaling him to the go out the door. All of this information hit Gazef like a ton of bricks he did not know what to make of it; Emperors Games, Assigned Rank? He needed to find a familiar face and fortunately that is what he found when he went out of his room went down an impossibly long hallway he did not recognize, took four turns right and one left turn and made it to two grand double doors that had two men in the same uniforms that he had on. They open the two doors to find Queen Renner at the head of the table with King Climb next to him he was looking for Brian but did not find him nor did he see Momonga or the Demon King much to his relief.

Climb shot right up and said, "Gazef it is so good to see you!, as they embraced each other with a hug. Gazef pushed Climb away and said, "Look at you! Older than me by what almost ten years and still look younger than me you always did have a baby face!" Climb looked down and said, "Well I did but as you might have forgot we do not age, it was in the decree of the Emperor that the first part of his Kingdom last 10,000 years and to do that you need immortal leaders like us, rumor has it for those in the Adventure group, Church of Nazarick, and Military there is a new race changing program that is completely voluntary to those who wish to gain more power but that enough gossip get over her and sit down we are just about to have lunch." Climb said as they both sat down at the spectacular table that could easily seat 50 people but it today it only hosted three.

Gazef watched as a steak with vegetables with a side salad and a dessert cake along with a glass of wine was poured for him, while what looked like red wine was poured into their cups after that plated with a sort of red pudding in a bowl that sort of looked like soup was given to them. He watched as his masked friend drank his first cup and tapped the table for another from the thickness of what was in the cup and the residue it left behind it was most likely blood. Gazef did not want to think about it and looked down at his appetizing meal and surprised himself by eating everything he was given and asked for seconds. As he was starting his second steak the doors to the dining room flew open and a old man with a beard down to his feet came in, Gazef noticed that he wore the same metal that he did. "Resurrection especially after such a long time can have some strange effects that I am only getting to learn of late due to the prince's powers because what happened yesterday had never happened before in all of history." The old man huffed and puffed as he came in the room Gazef thought it must of been that really long hallway that did the old man in. "My only regret is that I was not there but I was in service of the God Emperor but Prince Momonga said that I will be in charge of Gazef and can study the aftereffects all I want." He finished spitting out saying as if he was about to collapse as he took his hat off to wipe the sweat of his face. Climb and the Queen both began to stand and Gazef followed suite but Fluder motioned for them to sit back down as he plopped unceremoniously down in his chair and called for a glass of water.

Climb looked over to Gazef who had a look if he had no idea who this man was and leaned over to him and said, "This is the Lord Emperor's one of his oldest allies since he awoke let me introduce you to Fulder Paradyne Sapato or also known as Tri-Arts Fluder the most powerful human mage of all time!" Gazef looked over to give him a proper greeting but Fluder was not interested he just waved and took his water and started to drink it. After he was finished he started to speak, "I am more interested in you I am here to see if my God Prince was able to bring you back with any level loss as well as any type of medical issues may arise after being dead for so long you are in short a miracle of magic there is no way you should be alive and here you are!" He said as he slammed the table and started to laugh. Gazef had heard of Fluder as the magical ace of the Old Empire and being the top swordsman in the world they might had to have to battle but he was more concerned about being treated as a science experiment by this old man.

"After we are done here we will take a portal to my lab, do so test you probably meet Lord Jircniv or whatever his title is then you will be given the finest weapons and armor available to in the Empire's Military and then you will train for two days and then show your skills at the Colosseum." Fluder said as he began messing with a puzzle toy that Lord Ainz gave him as a birthday present a few years back. It was just a toy but Fluder was certain there was some certain deeper magical meaning to it. Climb leaned in and filled in more information on the current affairs of the Empire, "Right now Prince Momonga, Emperor Ainz's son has reached the age of 16 and is taking a tour of the Known world it started in old E-Rantel then skipped were the Slane Theocracy was as it just farms now then went to the Dragonic Kingdom because the old queen died but had a son with Sebas and his coronation tomorrow. Then they are going to the Empire to be honored with games and that is where you are going to meet him, any questions?"

"What do the Dragon Lords think of this?" Climb shifted his seat this was not a good subject right now, "The Republic submitted but only because the dragon lords thought the Empire would not last but that has proven to be wrong. Most of the time Dragon Lords see themselves above the affairs of mortals but some think that there will be a final showdown between the Dragon Lords and the Empire. It was revealed that Sebas was Dragon Lord no stronger that a Dragon Lord so most think the most Dragon Lords have fled across the sea and the ones who have stayed will pledge their loyalty but no one knows. Finally Queen Renner spoke up and said, "Darling you speak to much let our guest enjoy his meal." Climb smiled and nodded, he knew he had said too much and was in dangerous waters. "Anyways after you receive your title and station you must contact me with the Empires magic traveling for the Elite takes minutes so I will have to come and see you alright?" Climb said with a smile. "How can I say no to a King?" Gazef said jokingly and finished his wine.

Climb stood up with Gazef and they gave each other another firm handshake as Gazef turned and and walked toward Fluder who had finally gotten flustered with the plastic 3-D puzzle that the Emperor gave him and stood up and escorted Gazef out of the room. When they both left the room Climb flopped into the chair a let out a large sigh, Princess Renner had kept her eyes straight and did not engage in any of the previous conversation except to interject when she thought he was getting close to speaking blasphemy against the Empire. With a cold tone she said, "You know that he is no more than the Emperor's new toy to add to his "collection". The princess said then took a drink finishing off her chalice signaling for more. Everyone knew it from the Quagoa that lived and dug the tunnels under the cities, to the dragons that provided transport. Then there was the case of the new species found on the frontier that were split up and had some sent into the cities and the rest annexed into the Empire but there was an exception of all the species that bowed its head to the Emperor all of the greatest warriors of their race would become his personal property and added to his collection. His collection was a Hero Class Adventurer group that had no peer that had no equal that went by Nameless that only the upper class of the society knew about because they went on direct orders from Emperor to do work that no one else was up to the task. "I think you are right as I overheard that he is to be a gift from the Prince to the Emperor, but I think it will be good for Gazef as of now Nabe is the only human in that group and I think it will be good for all of us to have a human in that group." The princess looked over and smiled at him, "You do realize that you are not human or do you so easily forget?" Climb rolled his eyes he might be a vampire but he is still a human he thought to himself.

Gazef follow Fluder to a special room that had a large stone with writing all around it and then two large obelisks on both sides there was what looked like a panel on the right side with a hooded figure standing by it. Fluder turned to the figure and said, " To the Old Empire capital palace please." a bony hand stretched out to the panel a light began to emit from it, then the letters on the stone tablet lit up and lastly the obelisks began to glow a reddish pink and then arc out pure red magical energy until the streams of power began to swirl and make a portal in the space between them. Fluder looked over and said, "Thank you!" and began to walk up the stairs up to the portal and then turned around a waved to Gazef to follow. Gazef walked up even with Fluder as the both made it to the top of the steps to the slab and then Gazef closed his eyes walked forward through the portal. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a room that was almost exactly the same but the walls were stone instead of wood where he was previously. They walked down the stairs and walked through to doors for Gazef to find he was in a completely different building that was in a different part of the world by the architecture and dress he knew he was in the old empire.

Gazef followed Fluder like a lost puppy, he was completely out of his element at one moment he was in the Kingdom and the next he was in the Empire his old sworn enemy as of a few days ago to him. He rounded the corner to find himself standing in the throne room Fluder walked up to the man sitting on the throne and said, "Greetings Jir this is Gazef Stronoff the former warrior captain of ….well you know the rest." As Fluder pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off his face and caught his breath. Jinciriv stood up and walked over to Stronoff and grabbed him by both arms and said, "Gazef as I live and breath welcome back to the land of the living you know when I hear your were back I had a hard time believing it but here you are walk with with me." He motioned with his hands for Gazef to follow him and clapped his hands and two servants brought Gazef and Jircniv a drink, Gazef tasted it and it was was one of the best things he had ever tasted.

Jircniv looked over to see the expression on Gazef's face and said, "Taste good right?" Gazef said, "Yes, yes it is!" Jircniv smiled and said, "I remember the first time I meet the God Emperor or at that time the Sorcerous King and tasted this drink I would pay anything to have that feeling again. Anyways you can call me Jinx and I hope you will consider me a friend, I was one of the living God's first Vassals but when I thought he died I rebled and when I found out it was all a trick to lure out his enemies and start the Great War I rectified my mistake by becoming a spy for the Emperor and finding myself in his good graces. As punishment for my little discretion the Empire was absorbed in the the Empire of Nazarick and I was stripped of being Emperor and given the political title of Tribune. I still rule over these lands but I am no longer considered of noble blood." They came to the end of the hall where he pushed open two doors and what Gazef saw could only say was a King's harem, Gazefs eyes shot wide open as he saw dozens of naked and scantily dressed women drinking and laughing. Some were naked in pools and others were on swings laughing, Gazef looked over at Jircniv as the tribune put up his hands innocently and said, "Now I know what you are thinking but they are not slaves, slavery was outlawed years ago believed it or not they are all from the temple volunteers that came here to meet and please the Gazef Stronoff the man mentioned in the scripture of Nazarick! The Emperor's friend that was fated to fight in battle and to tragically die refusing resurrection and saving the lives of countless men!"

Gazef looked at Jircniv as if he had just lost his mind, "I was just a warrior who died in battle among hundreds of thousands and nothing more how can I be a hero?" Jircniv looked down and nodded patting his back and said, "I understand it seems like it was just like yesterday for you, it might as well been but it was decades ago. The church of Nazarick mentions you twice once when the God Emperor saved your life and again on the field of the Kattesse Planes were you fought in battle and lost. Winning his respect which made him call of the rest of the attack saving countless lives." Gazef looked at him in surprise he remembered Ainz saying that if he did not bow down to him he would kill everyone but he refused due to his own pride so he honored his deal even though he did not. Jircniv seeing that he was moved had to seal the deal. "Then as your lifeless body started to fall to the ground he grabbed your body lowering it to the ground and said, "Fair well Gazef I never hated you." Jircniv said as he acted out the movements. "Although you were considered an enemy of sorts you are also considered on of hero and are celebrated as the Sword Saint of the Tomes of Nazarick and of late rumors came started in the temples that you were coming back! So my friend you have a lot of lost time to make up for enjoy yourself before you start training!" Jircniv said as he snapped his finger and two women grabbed both of his arms and pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him.

As the Jircniv started to walk back down the hallway and a women came out of the shadows and said, "Tribune I have lived up to my deal what of you?" "Yes, yes you will get your money after one of once I get what I want have you made the preparations?" he said back. "Yes we have been giving the women that we have pick out drugs that will guarantee a male pregnancy and we have the other women are going to drug his wine and make sure they have sex." the women said, "And what of the woman? Jinciriv said. "She has agreed to become your wife and say he is your son." Jircniv smiled and said, "Perfect a wife and a male heir and then I get my title back was the deal. He walked back to his throne and put his necklace back on he learned he could keep it off for short times without anyone suspecting anything. Fluder was still standing there as Jircniv said, "Fluder did I mention the hair potion worked perfectly, look a full head of hair again how do you do it old man"

Meanwhile at the North Eastern Vassal State (formerly the City State Alliance)

Alabaster was humming her favorite song and smiling while she had her brides combing her hair and painting her nails. She was in the best of spirits, she had just received a personal invitation from Prince Momonga himself to go to the Emperors Games as his date. She received it from a personal message demon all the way from the Capital itself, normally she would not speak on equal terms with her brides but she was in the greatest of moods. "Do you think he will like this color...Velda wasn't it? The bride had perked up she had almost never been called by her name by her mistress whom she adored and thought was the image of beauty and grace. "Yes my mistress by the information we have gathered this is his favorite color, and might I add that you will make the perfect Queen when they announce your engagement!" Alabaster smiled and said, "Queen yes, that will be nice and I am sure that you two will be happy to move to the capital for awhile with me!" The three women started to laugh Alabaster had no friends so her two personal brides were the closest she had to celebrate with.

Suddenly the door was kicked open with her mother Shallteer standing at the entrance, "You bitch, you bitch, YOU BITCH!" She screamed as she shouted for the two brides to leave, they both scrambled out of the room as fast as they could as they knew the Queen was deadly when she was like this. She walked slowly towards the terrified Alabaster, with a document in her hand and said. "This is a report and do you know what it says, it says you were invited by Prince Momonga himself and guess what I had to learned about it from my informants and not from my own DAUGHTER!" Alabaster started to back away from her mother, scared while saying, "Mother I was going to tell you I just found out myself as she held up the invitation with a shaking hand." Shalltear grabbed Alabaster by the hair and dragged her over to her vanity and sat her down in a chair, "Poor Alabaster does not know how to fight! Shalltear said while pacing back and forth while Alabaster could see her in the reflection in the mirror. "Poor Alabaster only has her beauty that could be taken away from her at any time" Shalltear said as she dragged her finger nail down the side of her face gently enough not to damage her skin. "Everything you have I have given to you, do you think for a minute you could have had the prince with your old pethic short, ugly, body!

By this time tears were pouring down Alabaster's face, "No" she said. "No what?" Shalltear screamed back. "Nononono my queen" Alabaster sobbed. "You have that right! You should feel lucky if I had a mother like you then I would have been able to marry...oh never mind" Shalltear said as her anger turned to sadness and she then turn around and started toward the door. "I want you to spend the day in her and think about how much you owe me and I might let you go to the event tomorrow." She then left locking the door behind her, Alabaster looked in the mirror at her tear stained face and then panicked, "I must make myself beautiful for Momonga, he could never see me like this or he could love someone else, I must be perfect"

Alabaster started to powder her face to get rid of any traces of her tears, she thought about what her mother said and it was true, she did not know how to fight nor wanted to even learn. She was a lady through and through, when times were simpler she could remember her brother chasing her with snakes and other creatures he would find. For a true vampire such a disposition would be disgraceful she would suppose. She had never even turned into her true form no did she want to because it looked unsightly. Her mother never gave her a hard time about it but instead took her feminine qualities a taught her how to use those as a weapon. "A woman's looks and attitude can win wars." She would always tell her a story she read in the Supreme Beings Library about a long time ago in another world there was a women named Helen who was so beautiful she started a war when she was taken away from another king. The king flew into a rage and sacked the king's castle and killed the king and was ready to kill Helen but when she went to her chambers she was naked and the sight of her beauty made him change his mind and he took her as her queen again.

Alabaster loved this story as it made her feel like she could do anything and then her mother told her of her "purpose". When she first heard she was being groomed to be married to the God Emperor's son who was a God as well she was nervous, but when she saw the first picture scroll of him he was around her age. As time went by he gradually got older and older but with the weekly current pictures and the constant updates she felt like she knew him even though she had never met him. Puppy love, turned into true love and then to obsession as she saw herself as the perfect princess for him, a Noble of the Gown name and a direct descendant of Nazarick even though it was only half. She and her brother got a lot of grief from the Emissary's of Nazarick when they came to visit, they did not like her father at all as he would often be hunting or on a mission during the visits. They really did not like how timid she was and would often say, "It has to be her tainted blood, such a shame." She did not know what that meant until she was much older but never took offence to it.

She did like the kindly old man Fluder who would come and inspect the children and make sure they were growing as they were undead and should stay the same size but the Supreme Being cast a spell that she and her brother should grow to adulthood and then stop aging. She was always nervous when he came and he would do magic tricks to put her at ease a smile and stroke his beard and tell her that she was very special and not to listen to other people who said otherwise. Fluder was considered a sort of Gown family doctor for the children of Nazarick since they were so unique one of his duties was to become familiar with the biological makeup of the different species in Nazarick and then teach it to the best magicians in the University in the Capital where they would teach teachers to go out into the smaller cities and teach a local colleges.

Shalltear was in one of her moods again she called for some hard liquor and was drinking in her room. The same thought went around in her head, "If her creator was their then she could have learned the things she needed to capture Ainz's heart." It made her hate Peroroncino for leaving her to fend on her own, she was not like Albedo who hated her creator since the start for leaving, it hit her what she lost when she had children of her own. It was then when she realized how Lord Ainz treated her and the other guardians as children when they came to the world to learn and grow from there mistakes. She was always rash and when she met Brain she went into a sort of blood frenzy and before she knew it she was engaged to be married. She wanted to get out of it but she saw how happy her Lord Ainz was and everything had been set into motion, how could she stop it. Demiurge was definitely happy about the new asset and Aura was even happy for her and did not tease her at all. In fact her relationship with Aura had gotten way better before and after the marriage.

When she started to think about the wedding she began to weep with mixed emotions, this had been bottled up for too long and she needed to get it out before she did something rash again. As she was thinking about what she had done to Alabaster she cried even harder, if Peroroncino ever treated like that she would have been devastated. As she was crying as softly as possible she heard footsteps coming down the hall, Shalltear tried to gather herself up quickly but her condition betrayed her and the door opened. She grabbed her glass and threw it at the figure and screamed, "How dare you come in here unannounced!" because she thought it was a servant but it was Brian and he was fast enough to avoid the throw that would have killed a normal person and froze at the doorway. He took one look at Shalltear and started to walk out wanting nothing to do with what was happening. Shalltear spoke out, "No wait Brian can you come here for a second." Pausing as if pondering if he was going to run or not he walked toward her and stayed within arms distance. "Brain I messed up today and took my feelings out on Alabaster can you go and talk to her for me?" Shalltear asked. Surprised Brain said, "Yes that is not a problem I will go talk to her now." Brian turned around and started to walk out the door when Shalltear asked, "Back from your mission so soon it must have been a pretty weak tribe?" Brain turned his head and said, "Yes another disappointment but they do seem promising they seem to have a latent magical ability that might be able to cast up to third or fourth tier magic, they were a new species or rather seemed like the dragon-kin that worked in the coliseum in the tomb." Shalltear replied, "Well if there is any potential then Lord Ainz would definitely be interested, you may go now." Brain nodded and walked up the stairs and to Alabaster's room.

Back at the Old Empire Palace

Gazef woke up groggy in a different room than the day before he was searching his memories as it all was a little hazy, he remembered talking to Climb, then going to the Empire in that strange magical device and then he met Jincriv but that's when it got hard to remember. He was really concentrating even though he had throbbing headache. He finally remembered the women being taken into the room given drink and laughing and talking about his life and then wanting to excuse himself but things getting very fuzzy and that he must have gotten blackout drunk but that was not like him at all. That's when he realized what woke him up was a knock on the door and there was a second round of knocking that he finally responded to. Gazef got dressed and followed a guard into Fluder's study that looked more like a library with every book out of place, and in the mess of the stack of books sat Fluder at a desk looking over a book on resurrection.

Fluder told him to take off his shirt and listen to his heart told him to do some basic things like touch his toes, looked into his eyes and mouth."Well there is no tissue decay of any sort and you seem to be able to be physically active next we go to the gym." Fluder said as he stroked his beard in thought,They went to a outside sandpit that had swords, spears and all other sorts of weapons. " OK, now grab a sword of your liking and let me check your level." Fluder said as he rolled out a scroll, Gazef walked over and pick up and sword and stood in front of Fluder, "OK your level was here before you died now let check you level with a information spell, and well this is amazing!" Fluders eyes popped out and he did a little dance, which for Gazef he almost started laughing but he was to interested in what he was so excited about so he had to ask, "Well as you know most people lose several levels when they die but when the God Prince resurrected you that was not the case you are exactly how you were before you died!" Gazef knew of adventurers who died and had to work very hard to get there levels up but for a warrior like him he had no idea of the implications. Fluder marked some more things down on the scroll and then said, "That is all the information I needed the man from the coliseum is here, I am afraid the accommodations will not be a comfortable as you will be training for the next few days and be put in a cell until the Emperor sees you I hope you understand you will be treated with respect, I was promised that it just we cannot have you running away." Fluder smiled as two guards came and said, "Sir, you are to come with us for the games." Gazef nodded and went with the two men.

There he was processed and put into a cell where he was then escorted to the training grounds where he practiced his martial arts and swordplay, he quickly got the attention of everyone else as no one else was near his level. He followed the same routine for two days and as his name got out the amount of freedom he had increased as well. He trained like a madman getting his body in peak physical condition again to show off his skills he felt like it was the sword tournament that won him the favor of the king all over again. By the day of the tournament they did not even lock his cell anymore and he came and went as he pleased, all the guards would bow their heads as some of them had known men at the Kattssee Planes and knew how he saved many lives. He was told by one of the coordinators to follow him and wait in this room and that the God Emperor would be there soon. Gazef while seated noticed that he was nervous for the first time since he was about to fight the dark young and now he was about to meet the Emperor of the world and the man who killed him, he was very conflicted. Just as he was trying to sort out his feelings when he heard the familiar voice of of Ainz Ooal Gown and the door opened…..

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey everyone I got to writing and realized that it was going to take two Chapters to get Gazef back into the story or else his grand entry would be no where near a good as I wanted it. Also my proofreader is out of town for a couple of weeks so sorry for the grammar issues they will eventually be cleaned up.**

 **-UPDATE-**

 **Just so you all know there are only going to be two more chapters and this book will be finished. I am going to wait a couple of months and see if the this book is received well and if it is I will write the next book Overlord Xgen: The Dragon Lord Hunt and The Floating City.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Return of Gazef Part: II**

The Royal Carriage was entering the outskirts of the Old Imperial Capital in it sat Momonga, Albedo, and Ainz the carriage was silent, uncomfortably silent for most people. Momonga was excited he had well calculated that his gift of Gazef would put his father in a good mood and possibly move up the wedding date. Everything has a cost was one of the first things Demiurge taught him in his lessons on diplomacy. As they pulled up to the coliseum Momanga started to get even more excited.

"Father as you know I cannot give the man who rules the world a gift that he could not obtain but as a gift for giving me Alabaster I have come into possession of something you wanted but could not obtain many years ago during you conquest of the known world." Momonga said.

Ainz and Albedo looked at each other as this was such a bold statement coming from there son as he was the God Emperor of the world. Ainz looking at his son careful to tread lightly simply said, "Explain." Momonga jumped up and opened and held the door open for his father much to the dismay of the footman who was terrified he neglected his duties. Momonga then said while holding the door, "I think it would be much easier to show you your gift than to try and explain it. They all exited a the carriage and made their way into the collosim and up to the room that Gazef was currently been holding. As they made their way Ainz did not want to act surprised as it was unlike any of the guardians to do thing without his perceived permission and this troubled his greatly. As they were walking down the hall Momonga began to speak, "Long ago you tried to make a man of great potential to become your vassal and he refused, Demiurge perceived that you might want him in the future and preserved his body and with my powers I resurrected him, may I introduce your newest vassal, Gazef Stronoff!" Momonga said as he opened the door.

Immediately Gazef stood up and then bowed like he had been briefed, Ainz was in complete shock he thought that this was a part of his life that was over. He was glad he had his silver mask on because he thought that even his skeletal face would have betrayed him.

"Gazef please stand" Ainz said as he walked over and grabbed him by his shoulders, may I ask how long have you been back with us?"

"A few days Emperor, long enough time to know that you have conquered the known world and that even though I may not agree with some of you method you have done great things for people with common birth and I am grateful for not only sparing my friends but making them a part of your Empire." Gazef said.

"I want you to know that you were a part of my design for the new world and I never wanted to harm you." Ainz said.

"I know even though we fought you stopped the slaughter of my men and spared many lives making me into the hero I selfishly never was." Gazef said with a downcast face.

"My dear Gazef that was part of your charm, you know I view loyalty over all things." Ainz said.

"Before you we move on there is a pressing matter, bring him in." Momonga said.

A guard opened the door and Jircniv came in down cast with a women behind him.

"When Gazef came here by transportation he was lured into a trap by the tribune here to create a male heir, he planned to deceive you and pass of Gazef son as his own stock and fool you into giving him back the title of Emperor, I would say congratulations is in order Gazef as you are now a father but I know these are not type circumstances that one would like to find out." Momonga said.

Gazef was speechless but knew that it was true that he had been a victim of a honey trap when he remembered the room full of women. Ainz seeing this saw what his son was doing and seized on the opportunity. "Gazef I never meant for this to happen, until I entered this room I did not know of your existence in this world of this I promise. Your son will be brought up to be the next tribune of the Old Empire region and will be given the best education, and raised to be a leader, you can visit him often and we will keep this a secret that only we will know of will you join me? Ainz asked with his hand out just like the first time.

Gazef looked at Ainz's hand and before he knew it he was shaking his once greatest enemy, the man that killed him and gave his pledge of fealty. "Good, good, we will talk more but for now you may go, Gazef bowed and followed the guards out of the room back to the place he was staying. Then all attention went to the Tribune whose face was down next to his soon to be wife who was dismissed as well. He immediately got on his knees and started to beg for his life. Albedo's eyes split she was in a murderous rage, "You dare still think after all the things you have done that you will get another chance you who brought a prostitute to my wedding you vile man! She materialized a large axe and swing down but instead of blood gore splattering all over the room she noticed her own sons hand blocking the strike.

"Mother give him a break I made him do it without him even knowing, I thought I could knock out two birds with one stone look watch this," Momonga dropped a knife from his belt, immediately the Tribune cut himself three times on the arm with it and then looked up at everyone and said, "Why did I do that?" Momonga smiled and said, "Its a skill I have as long as I look into the eyes of a weak creature I can suggest that they do certain things without them even being aware, in the case of our Tribune here I told him to do it and he did. If you were stronger willed you would have resisted but he did not, we all know his character.

Ainz looked at the Tribune and said, "So there is no real excuse, Tribune one more screw up and I will have your head, your only saving grace is Gazef's son who you will raise as your heir and your line will be cut off after you die, that is your punishment as well, you are a treacherous creature in my eyes that will never be trusted, I will assign you a shadow demon to watch your every move and if I think you are up to anything you are dead, the only reason I do not kill you now is because if would weaken the royal family if any sort of treachery is perceived, do I make myself clear?

Jincniv was prostrating himself shaking, he knew it was a risk but he also knew after the purge that he should have known better, sweat covering his face he nodded and said, "Thank you my God Emperor your mercy is most appreciated my lord," Ainz nodded and said, "Get this piece of trash out of my sight!" he said forcefully scaring even the most seasoned of guards as he let some of his despair Aura out shaking everyone to their very core.

"Everyone leave us now!" Ainz shouted as all of the guards practically climbed over each other to get out of the room. Ainz paced around the room never taking his eyes off his son, this made Momonga very nervous, his father had never acted this was towards him. Finally, Ainz stopped and said, "A very bold move my son, you know I do not like surprises, if you are wondering I am very happy that Gazef is now my servant it will help bridge the Human, heteromorphic gap that we have, so what do you want and believe me I know it is something."

Momonga looked at his father and said, "Alabaster I want her I know we are to be engaged but I want the marriage date pushed up to when she is of age father." Albedos teeth grinded as she did not want her son to be involved with her but had little choice.

"Agreed but as you know you are not a being but a God so I will agree to this union but until I agree you are not to have children, possibly forever. Before you ask why there are several reasons the first carrying you to term almost killed you mother when you were born and Alabaster has been checked by Fludder and cannot bear you a child no being can too be honest. Number two is that I am setting you up to be God of this world I will conquer it and then you will rule over it with the omnipotence of a God.

Shocked Momonga asked, "But what of you father? What will you do and where will you go? Saddened by what he heard.

"We shall go back to Nazarick conduct experiments I will be in charge of paradise project and my son I am not ascending to the Higher plane if that is what you think, I grow tired and as soon as I think you have everything your mother and I will go into slumber as I have before and if you ever need me you can awaken me whenever you like. When you are as old as me existence become a burden that is why the other 40 left but I will never leave you. Ainz said putting his hand on his shoulder. "But do not worry there is over 500 years of work to do a least and a thousand before I entend to sleep so I will be around for awhile.

Albedo walked up to her son who was visible shaken and said, "We will always be in Nazarick and when we are sleeping you can summon us whenever you wish but your father and I do not wish to get in your way my love, as long as we are around you will not be able to fully grow and become Supreme Ruler of this world. A tear rolled down Momonga's cheek and he nodded in agreement because he knew it to be true as long as his parents were around he would be Momonga the Son of the God Emperor and the White Queen.

Ainz clapped his hands, "Enough with the unpleasantries I hear Alabaster is in the Royal box waiting for you, why don't you and your mother both go to see her, I have an old friend to catch up with." Momonga smiled while his mother acted like she was happy and they waved said momentary goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Gazef was sitting in his room trying to process everything that transpired in the last few hours. He now had a son and he would be royalty, this was all too much too fast he simply could not process it all. Suddenly, he the guards started to scramble around he hear the head guard screamed, "The God Emperor is coming look your sharpest!" The guards around the corner that were playing cards jumped up and stood at their posts. After a few minutes the door was left open and in came Emperor Ainz in his black and purple robes with a silver mask over his face, to Gazef it seems as if he just floated in.

Ainz came in a sat down in front of Gazef and simply looked at him saying nothing just looking, of course Gazef could only guess as he could not see his face. Ainz folded his hands and sighed, "Gazef I apologize you got involved in some family, complications I never intended for any of this to happen to you, family can be very dangerous at times. So I have to tell you I can use you but as you are now you are no longer strong, compared Brain he could kill you before you know the world is a different place but I can offer you power, it is a spell that is called [Warriors Revenge] are you interested?" Ainz asked.

Gazef looked at Ainz and cocked up his eyebrow in doubt, "Emperor I am grateful for everything you have done for me but you and I know there is always a cost for power." he said.

Ainz started to laugh, "I have not had anyone talk to me in that way in a long time, uhum, men have died for less." Ainz said, "I am sure they have" Gazef interjected.

Ainz looked down and shook his head. "You are correct it will make you the most powerful human warriors but their is a price. First, let me tell you about the lore of the spell, there was once a warrior who was betrayed by his lord, his family killed his family in fear of retribution, the warrior broken screamed out to the God of war to get his revenge and he answered. He warned the warrior that if he used the power that he gave him he would be under that God's control for all of eternity." Ainz concluded.

"So what happened to the warrior?" Gazef asked.

"He used the power sacked his lord's castle and killed everyone responsible and was indebted to the God for all eternity." Ainz answered.

"So I guess I will have to do as you say for the rest of my life until I die?" Gazef asked.

"No for all eternity or until I release you as you will become immortal, not invincible but immortal." Ainz answered.

"Wow, in for a penny in for a pound, well I will do it, for my son, for my friends but I cannot say for you Emperor and besides you have my son now I have to do what you say." Gazef replied.

"I understand but once you learn how your nation fell and things transpired I think you might change your mind and consider me your friend." A bright blinding light came from Ainz's hand as a magic circle appeared and a being that looked like pure malice emerged from black smoke in front of Gazef. "I am Mars the god of war do you wish to make a contract with my summoner Ainz Ooal Gown." It asked.

Gazef stood up in front of the of the Summoned Being that was billowing a maelstrom of black and red smoke, eyes of pure rage, a being that looked so fearsome that no regular man would even come near him and said, "Yes I do I accept my fate I accept the contract." The being stretched out its hand to Gazef who in turn reached out to it and when they made contact the being and started to absorb into Gazef, immediately he started to scream and dropped to the floor grabbing his arm. The pain was so terrible that if he could speak he would beg to have someone cut off his arm, it felt like his entire body was changing, his bones were breaking, his skin on fire, and every organ bursting.

Ainz watched as his plan came into fruition to turn Gazef into his new weapon and it was completing itself, the entire story about the spell was a lie, the real spell was really called [Mars Possession] he was now possessed without his knowledge of his summon Mars who now lived inside him. Gazef would live his life until Ainz would give him orders and his summon would use Gazef's shell of a body to do what Ainz wanted. What Ainz told him was a partial truth but he knew that Gazef would never agree to a summoned being controlling him. The summon was to help turn other low level summons into high level fighters to protect magic casters in the original game. He was now equal to a level 75 character with high defense and armed combat skills, the only problem was that he could only use one at a time and it will drain his mana with ever it was used so he avoided using it but this was a golden opportunity. As long as the summon stayed alive so would Gazef.

After a hour of excruciating pain Gazef finally came to and when he did he started to make out the the shape of his new emperor. "I am sorry for the pain but as you said there is a price for everything." Gazef tried to talk but coughed up some blood first, "You could have given a little warning" he said while laughing. Ainz laughed a little as well and then said, " I have a gift for you." he reached into a pocket dimension, "When I took over the Kingdom I saved this a little keepsake for you, you might recognize them first is the amulets of immortality, second is the gauntlets of Endurance, Gaurdian armor and lastly I replicated razors edge, I transmuted the real one into a weapon for my son but this weapon is still just as good. He placed them on Gazef's bed, "You have about four hours before the Championship fight against Gogin the current champion, the only one to beat him without magic is me, by the way."

Ainz started to walk out of the room when Gazef finally stood out and said, "Emperor wait can I ask you one thing, you had those items in your personal inventory, I have heard all of the stories from your church so I want to ask did you keep those items to remember me? Ainz did not turn around and said, "When I awoke from my slumber I met a man who was worth saving, since then I cannot say I have met any and yes I saved them to remember someone I would consider a friend, I saved your friends Climb and Brain and turned them into leaders because of you, but believe me once you gain your station you will be lonely as well just be aware of that." Then Ainz left the room and was followed by a group of nobles and merchants who all were waiting for their chance to have their audience with the God Emperor while he was in town.

Momonga was excited he was not sure if Alabaster would be able to make it because of her duties and that they were visiting her vassal state next. His pace was a little quicker than normal that made the Black Brigade soldiers could barely keep up, both of the soldiers one a Elf and one a human could not believe their luck of having bodyguard duty of the General himself. "Elohim and Jarvis if I remember correctly" Momonga said. Both of the guards looked at each other in amazement and said, "Yes General!" He glanced at both of the guards and said, "Don't act so surprised I know every man's name and story under my command but I fear I will have some losses soon as war is near so keep that in mind, we have reached the royal box stay and guard the door."

Momonga entered the room the royal box was the size of a large home and had over 50 seats for dignitaries, nobles and merchants along with the royal family so as he entered his name was announced, "Presenting Momonga Albedo Gown, General of the Black Armies, Guardian of the Empire, God Prince of the Empire and future ruler of the Northern Territories." The man in a suit and tuxedo announced, everyone stopped and bowed except for his mother. "Please stand all of you and enjoy yourself!" Momonga said as he made his way to his mother and bowed to her. "Mother you look younger every day how has your time with Alabaster been." he asked. Albedo kept a smile on her face as she did not want to give her son away but she knew that it had to happen. "She is a nice girl and is absolutely in love with you I am sure you will both be very happy when the time comes." she replied. The truth was is that she did only spoke to her in passing as her anger only boiled against the poor girl but she did not want to reveal her true feelings. "I hope we will all sit together during the games now I must go and greet another guest if you would excuse me." He kissed her hand and started to look through the crowd for his love, he made it halfway through the crowd of self absorbed nobles and merchants before he saw her sitting at a table sipping on a Goblet of blood looking out the window watching men in the Griffen Jousting tournament.

With a smile he slowly walked up and sat down at her table starling her as she was rather engaged in what she was watching because she had never seen anything like it. "Griffin Jousting is a very old sport for the very rich due to the fact that Griffins although intelligent are very hard to tame and only the richest families have them." Alabaster immediately recognized the voice and turned and smiled as said,"I did not know that."

"Riding a griffin together is quite fun I shall take you some time" He replied. "That sounds fun we should do both" Alabaster replied. Momanga turned red he said, "Ah yes in good time, may I ask, why do you love me so much and why can't I see your future I look into your future I see nothing as well as your past." Alabaster took a sip of her glass and put it down and said, "The answer to your first question is that I have always loved you it is my purpose my being, just as Albedo was for your father I am for you, you are a God did you want me the first time you saw me, maybe you made it happen regardless, I know the feeling you have for me and you know that I love you more than anything in the world. As for you second question I do not know but if I had to guess it might be because our fates are intertwined and possibly at this time you cannot see your own future I do not know.

Momonga nodded and said, "I acquired a gift for my father one only I could give and in exchange they will move up the date to the closest possible for us the day you come of age is our wedding date. Alabaster was ecstatic she could not believe it, she was not only happy the rumors were true but that he cared enough to push it forward an entire year. "That is fantastic I will begin to make plans and coordinate with your mother I am guessing that the wedding will be at the capitol." she asked. "Yes but there was a condition I do not know how you take it but we can never have children, if we do you will most likely die. Alabaster did not even bat an eye, "There are precautions I have learned to still please you and keep this from happening I assure you." She said as she stroked the hand of Momonga that was on table.

Momonga felt like the fire of his youth flare he grabbed her by the hand and took and they walked to a private room and started to kiss her passionately he could barely contain himself. Alabaster put his hand on his lips and pushed him away and said, "I want this as much as you but let us wait for our wedding day which is in only a few months but let me give you this to remember me by. She took her handkerchief and handed to him." I know it not what you wanted more but carry it with you always it has my scent on it and keep it on you. Momonga disappointed and knowing he could take it if he wanted to but knew that he shouldn't accepted it. "Thank you I also have something for you" he reached into a pocket dimension and pulled out a golden necklace with a large diamond pendant and put it around her neck. "That diamond is one of the rarest in the world as it is really an eye of a beast that lives only in the mountains." She looked at it and grabbed it and said, "Thank you we better get back to the festivities," He nodded in agreement and they both went back to the royal box just in time to see his father.

Ainz approached Alabaster and and Momonga and said, "Alabaster it is so good to see you and Momonga you look quite happy, I am sure you have gotten the news that we are to declare your engagement when we visit the North Eastern Vassal State." Alabaster bowed and said," My God Emperor I thank you!" Ainz nodded and said " I am sure that my son has updated you on agreements of the deal and trust you agree with them?" Alabaster nodded and said, "Yes my God Emperor you will is absolute." Ainz relied, "Good, good, well there's one more request my wife is going to be the main planner for your wedding with your input of course, I trust that will not cause any friction with your mother?" Alabaster nodded but knew she was going to get a possible thrashing when she came home but what else could she do. "As my lord wills." She said and bowed. "Good well then let us sit down to watch the main event Gogin vs. Gazef Stronoff.

Authors note:

Sorry to everyone this is a little late, I got really sick and could not write for awhile so I wrote this short chapter for those of you that waited. Also there will be more than one more chapter I decided I have to finish this book even if it takes five more chapters. Sorry for the errors I will get it cleaned up.


	18. Chapter 16

Gazef could hear the deafening noise coming from the arena as he adjusted his gauntlets and sheathed his sword. It was time for the main event and he was it, as he was reading the flyer that a guard brought in and left on one of the tables. He read it again even though he had probably read it fifteen times already:

The World's Strongest Man Gazef Stronoff brought back by the Blessed 41 vs. Go Gin who came off the southern front out of retirement to fight as the Martial Lord. The battle of the Century! Who will win? Man vs. War Troll! Can Gazef do what no man could? A battle of pure martial arts brought to you by The God Emperor himself as a gift to the Baharuthian state and the entire world! Come see it prices start at ten copper Imperial coins.

May the 41 guide your steps to all prosperity and Praise the Holy God Emperor.

Every other poster he saw varied to cater to the audience but ended the same way, it did not sit right with him as he had never been a religious man and the overtones of worship reminded him the the Slane Theocracy. A nation that he had learned to despise more than any other, he did have to admit he did feel a small amount of joy when he heard the Empire destroyed the nation but the sacking of the cities and the capital were brutal, from what he had heard from the arena guards, some of which were there, they had even women pick up swords and daggers to attack the invading army with a suicidal death wish, This left a large amount of war orphans who were surprisingly taken care of and sent to become adventurers or when they came of age whatever else they wanted to be as they were sent to trade schools or apprenticeships. He shook his head, war was terrible and none are pleasant but the fact remains that those who spouted such hatred for non-humans were nothing but hypocrites because they tried to kill him and in the process killed hundreds of humans and settlements to do it. Hate is a powerful weapon indeed and that was the weapon that Ainz used to destroy their nation. Stronoff shook his head he did not understand anything anymore the more he learned the less he felt like he understood about the new world.

"A war troll huh." Gazef said to himself, he had fought all sorts of monsters but never a war troll, he knew that they can regenerate really fast, fiercely strong, one thing he had as an advantage is they are very dumb but he heard this one was very clever, "Even worse." he said to himself. He also heard that the only defeat without magic he had was at the hands of Ainz a magic caster and it was an overwhelming victory, from what he heard he just toyed with him until he ended it in an instant and the troll could not even damage him. He also learned all of his martial arts and that he never learned his opponents skills to make things more interesting, Gazef though this was foolish as knowledge had won him several fight over opponents who were stronger, faster and more talented than him. He had also heard from the guard that ever since Ainz he liked to finish fights fast, so he had to be weary of the trolls trump card early on.A wide eyed guard came in and said. "Sir Stronoff, it is time, you can follow me." Gazef nodded and started to walk in his direction, "Sir Stronoff my son is a big of yours, could you sign your name on this poster?" Gazef reached out and took the poster the man was holding the picture looked just like him and he signed it with a strange pen that he had never seen before." Gazef did not like to admit it but he was of common blood and a warrior he only knew how to write a few words and his name was one of them, he never let the nobles know this of course.

He followed the lanky guard all the way to the entrance were the man fumbled for the keys to open the gate. How this man ever got the job of a guard was beyond Gazef's reasoning as he could be easily overtaken by any of the criminals sentenced to death by the courts but we he looked to the right of the inside of the gate he was reminded why. There stood a tall black wall of a being called a death knight that could kill an entire army by itself, well supposedly. The guard finally found the key and opened the gate and it swung open, "This is where I stay Gazef, just in case you forgot their is a circle that in the middle of the arena there are two x's that are across from eachother one for you and one for Gon Gin may the 41 protect you!" Gazef smiled and waved to the guard and he started to walk to the center of the arena, he felt the sand under his feet and took note of it less he slip and lose his footing during the battle. He noticed large stains of red, green and blue, that is when he realized that those were most likely the exact spots that the creatures and humans in the games had most likely came to an untimely end. He knew they were revived but they would never be the same again, he was walking proof of that.

As he walking toward the center he could hear people chanting his name, jeers and curses, but what really concerned him was the figure in front of him in armour from head to toe. Go Gin already look big and he was still 50 meters away, he thought. The closer Gazef got the more adrenaline began pumping in his veins, and the more the daunting the task ahead of him became. He could see why this troll was pretty much undefeated he did not even need to use Martial Arts to win, but Gazef properly figured out that was his trump card and that he was not as refined in them as he was. Go Gin could rely on his brute strength for offence and his regenerative abilities bolstered his defence. That would be the flaw that Gazef had to exploit in his fight with Go-Gin.

Befor Gazef even realized it he was standing on his mark standing only 10 meters away from a massive armoured wartroll, the champion of this arena. In a low voice that Gazef found surprisingly intelligent and polite Gogin lifted his visor on his helmet and and said, "It is a honor to meet another warrior that my owner and Emperor has such high esteem for. Gazef surprised looked at Go Gin and said, "Owner? I thought slavery was banned why does the Emperor own you? Go Gin smiled and said, "When I fought the Emperor we made a bet, if I won I would get to eat him but if he won he would own me as he is a collector of exotic a rare creatures like you." Gazef laughed, "No it is different between us I well, will work for him I suppose." Then it was Go Gin who laughed, "I think it might by you that is confused but we are warriors let us speak with our sword and club" he said as Gazef noticed the troll reach behind his left shoulder and pull out a massive club that was behind his back in some sort of holster. Gazef notice the club was as tall as a man and when Go gin's took hold of it a yellow tongues of flame emitted from the club, that when he noticed three etchings on the weapon. The symbols were each the same size but were clearly visible because the yellow light emanated from each of them. Go Gin looked at Gazef and said, "Runes, a gift from my master among other things."

Suddenly a loud voice sounded over the cacophony of noises and as if a magic spell had been cast the entire arena that held over one hundred thousand people fell silent all at once. A fat man came out of an opening in the middle of the seated areas on a platform that floated and stopped when he was in the center of the arena. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Humans and all the Races of the Empire I am Ace Bilzar owner of the new Imperial Arena than was revitalized to hold four times the people it did before. It also has all the comforts and amenities you could ask for; restaurants, hotels, a temple and even an new organized system to place your wagers. I am not speaking of this to boast of me but of our honored and Holy God Emperor who approached me not but last year and gave me the idea to do this and what a wonder it has become!" A sudden round of applause broke out at and among them the most adamant were the demihumans and heteromorphs who felt the most gratitude. This caught Gazef by surprise as he did not notice that about half the audience was not human and among them; elves, lizardmen, goblins, toadmen, dragonkin, bunnymen, cyclops, beastmen, lemas, centaurs and most starling and in a group of their own even demons and undead creatures and many other creatures he had never seen befor. Ace was a fat man that wore a purple robe with a fur collar that had to be hot, he was balding and his only noticeable feature was his intricately styled moustache that curled and swirled on each side and must have been two feet long all together. It was almost comical but that is how he showed off his wealth other than his clothes.

"Now for the main event our Champion out of retirement, a adamantite adventurer, fresh off the Southern Front, he has conquered countless races, and with his unit claimed two small southern kingdoms bringing the enlightenment of the 41 to there dark existence. May the God Emperor Guide him God Gin! Ace screamed as the crowd went wild mostly the heteromorphs. "Facing him is a man who is in the Holy book itself, brought back from oblivion by the will of the God Emperor himself, the Warrior Captain who won his title winning a sword competition in the Kingdom State. A man who fought against all odds and still stood strong, a man of conviction and loyalty, may the God Emperor Guide him Gazef Stronoff! I will start a countdown from five and then I will ring this magic bell and you will fight, please remember to not hold back as the loser will be revived!"

Gazef could not believe the similarities between his last duel with the now Emperor and today were a coincidence, as he drew his sword and stook a his wide stance he always did to prepare for the fight. Gazef was nervous the last fight he was in did not go his way and here he was fighting the current Champion of the Empire who has had the luxury of ten years more experience in the battlefield than he did. Go Gin on the other hand was relaxed in the last few years on the battlefield he had never even had to use any of his secret techniques, in truth he had become bored with the constant fighting with just as predictable outcome. The only excitement he ever got is when he got to fight a new enemy with unknown strength and abilities he made sure never to learned about them to make it more of a was disappointed with the enemy nine out of ten times but every once and and a while he would fight a worthy enemy.

Ace started the countdown with the crowd screaming along, "Five, four, three, two, one." The Bell rang and Gazef readied himself for attack as he decided to go on the defence to watch the trolls fighting style and patterns, and then the unthinkable happened Go Gin turn around dragging his weapon and walked about twenty yards, stopped, and turned around. "Go ahead and give me all you got!" he screamed egging Gazef to attack. Gazef saw through Go Gin's plan but decided he was going to play along, he would now have to go on the offense, he` thought. Gazef had to activate his martial arts, " [Body Strengthening] , [Focus Fighting Power], [Magical Weapons Enhancement] and [Sense Weakness]. He could tell his opponent was weak to acid and attacks to the head, he could regenerate but if he clearly cut off an arm or leg get would have to take time and reattach it he had a plan. Gazef took a step forward, "[Full Throttle]" and shot forward in striking distance in an instant. Gazef jumped and pulled his sword back and swung down aiming at the space of armor at his right elbow joint slicing through his arm like butter landing he then side stepped to his right rear of Go gin positioning in his blindspot. He the took a low stance and harnessed his momentum to swing at the armour at his knee, if he could cut his right arm and leg off he could quickly end the fight by forcing the fight to the ground ending the fight quickly. It was a little too easy he had to admit but as he swung to take his opponent's right leg off his sword bounced off a club that was on the upswing. As Gazef looked over it was just in time to see the club change direction and swing downward directly aimed to him, the amount of strength to change direction mid swing was monstrous and with only one arm he noted. He did not have enough time to get out of the way so he decided to redirect the blow by squatting and placing his sword on his shoulder all the way down his leg so the end of the swords tip was in the ground. As the blow stuck him and he redirected the force downward to the ground as he had planned but the amount of power that hit him made his teeth rattle, if Go gin had both of his arms he was pretty sure he would have been dead.

Gazef quickly rolled away keeping his eyes on his opponent the entire time to see if he planned another counter attack. Go gin leaned over to crouch down and leaned his club against his shoulder while he reached down for his arm and reattached it, it would only take a bit but while he waited he looked up as to say something, Gazef relaxed his stance as he could also take the time to replenish his health as he lost a quarter of his life force for the indirect hit he took. "You might find this conceited but think what you may, this is not only the longest I have fought but also the most damage I have taken in years, since I started on the Eastern then now the Southern front." Go gin grunted.

"I can see how one strike could end it with you and that weapon you have with those runes, remind after this is over where get some." Go Gin laughed, "You must have been out for years, along time ago one of the Emperor's first conquest was the northern mountains in one trip he subjugated the dwarves who build our buildings and make runes and find rare metals, the Quoana who dig our tunnels and the frost dragons who serve in every capacity. So if you prove yourself like I have I am sure you can have the best of whatever you want but from the looks of your armor you already do."

"Must have been quite a war" Gazef said as his health was almost at maximum, Go Gin laughed, "All it took was one Death knight, you probably saw the undead guards when you came in, I tangled with one for fun ended in a tie but I almost died and that are the lowest of the Emperors undead creations. Alright we are both healed up let's go another round" Go Gin said as he picked up his club that started to glow brighter than before Go gin started to walk over to Gazef he said something but he could not hear him because of the noise of the crowd, Gazef knew that he most likely said his trump card his most powerful martial art he had, unlike Go Gin, Gazef had done his research it was called [Divine Skill Single Flash]. So he lifted his sword and said [pace of the wind] and [Mental Enhancement] to follow the strike and just as he predicted Go gin accelerated with ungodly speed that made him a flash to the crowd and struck Gazef right on the head with a overhead strike crushing his skull making it impossible most likely to revived him, or that is what was supposed to happen. Gazef used [instant counter] just as his massive club was inches away from his head, he then spun the side of the direction Go Gin was advancing. Go Gin tried to protect himself but he was in the middle of his [Divine Strike] and could not stop it mid skill. Gazef seeing his opportunity performed [Four Fold Slash of Light] on his arms and body cutting them into four pieces once at the wrist, elbow, shoulder, and head in that order.

This literally disarmed Gogin as chunks of his arms and club fell to the ground, the strike to the head just sunk into his helmet but did not kill him, and Gazef could not get the sword out of the helm, so he jump kicked the troll with both of his feet using all of his weight and [Full Throttle] to push Go gin back as far as he could then he landed flat on his back next to his club. Gazef noticed the pieces of Go Gin's arms that were close to each other were healing so he quickly kicked the pieces apart that had not already healed together. He picked up his opponents large club and was astonished at how heavy it was. He had a short period of time as Go Gin was still in shock, he clumsily lifted the club and ran towards Go Gin and used [Body Strengthening] using every last bit of strength he had. For that one moment he knew how strong it was to be Go-Gin he lifted the club as if it was his sword and swung down on the head of the staggering Go Gin, it smashed his helmet, if his sword was not there he would have not done any damage but since it was the rest of the downward force cut Go-Gin's head in half and forced the sword all the way to his chest.

Go Gin fell straight back and rolled on his side because of the sword that was stuck through his back. Gazef dropped the club and collapsed, he had gone to far with his last martial art skill, he used to much strength and tore all the muscles in his arms if he was not healed he would not be able to use his arms for the rest of his life. The crowd went wild the fight was short but many of the veterans of the games new that experienced warrior matches usually lasted only one or two bouts and were over quickly. No one in the audience was disappointed it was a battle beyond anything they have ever seen. The crowd human, demihuman and even demon were all cheering for him, he was surprised and as he felt a little strength come back to him he sat up, then with a lot of effort he stood up with his useless arms. He wanted to wave and thank the crowd but he couldn't.

Ace ran to his podium and spoke into his magic microphone and said, "To all Races we have a new victor….!" Just as he said that Gazef felt something pierce his right shoulder he looked over to see the sharp pointed pommel and handle of his sword sticking out of him all the way to the hilt. Everyone in the crowd gasped they did not know if the fight was over or if Gazef was dead. "Didn't you ever hear to keep your eyes of the enemy, plus I had to give you at least a scar to remember me by" Go Gin said as he fell over dead this time for real at least he thought he was dead, Gazef looked back and examined Go Gin's body and noticed it was mending itself but he was unconscious. "What a will!" Gazef said, he somehow still managed to wound him, nearly cut in half, and without arms. Gazef was not mad he was impressed he still had fight in him and if this was not a tournament he would heal in half an hour and he would be fine and Go Gin would win. Gazef bore no ill will he knew Go Gin could have gone for a killing strike but then there would be no clear winner, so when Ace descended with a look of shock in his face as he thought Go Gin acted disgracefully he stood in front of the microphone and said, "To all you out there, I should have known the fight was not over and guarded against it an attack, I tell you other than the Emperor I have never fought a great more noble opponent. I see you all here and it gives me hope for the future and that all of our kind will live in peace forever. Long live the Empire and may the Emperor Guide you!" Gazef said choking on his last words.

Everyone in the crowd lead by ace said back, "long live the Empire and may the Emperor Guide you!". Ace motioned Gazef to get on the podium and they flew up to the center level of the coliseum. Ace said, "Ladies and Gentlemen may I declare the new Champion Gazef Stronoff who has won the Emperor's favor and will take a title and land! All hail the Emperor and thank you for coming!" Ace then pushed a button on the control panel of the platform and it started to ascend with Gazef and Ace on it while the crowd cheered wildly. All the races went wild as they knew they were witnessing history in the making humans had been the dominate race but had become the underdogs when it came to battle. Every race had its stregths and humans were regarded good at crafts and governance but nowhere near to top race for fighting in the Empire but for the first time a not vampire nor ascended being but a human stood the victor and everyone loved to cheer for the underdog a scene that the Slane Theocracy never wanted to see. As Ainz watched everything went to plan and this was a perfect chance to close the gap even further between human and hetermorph relations.

Ainz cast fly and and meet with Ace and Gazef on the platform, the entire crowd went silent. Gazef did not see the Emperor coming toward him as his back was facing the direction that he was coming. What he did notice was that the entire crowd was gone, and thought was this some sort of mass teleportation? Ace began to pour down sweat and tapped Gazef's shoulder, "Sir Gazef, Behind you," as he said as he got on all fours. Gazef turned around and saw the Emperor coming towards hims with a silver mask on. Gazef got on one knee as he could see out of the corner of his eye the Emperor land in front of him. "You may all stand" Ainz said, and all the people Gazef thought were gone made a thunderous noise as they all stood coming back into view. "Ainz took a sword and taped in on shoulder and announced to everyone. "Gazef Stronoff you are now the Captain of the Emperor's guard, The Pretorians, you will be given title and land in the Royal City arise Sir Gazef Stonoff Pretorius!" The crowd went wild with cheer to see the birth of a new legend that would surely be written in the Holy scrolls.

A young half elf boy stood on his father's shoulders while his father said, "What a time to be alive my son you see those men in black and gold robes, those are the priest of the Holy See of Nazarick and they are writing down history my son! Our history and your were here to see it." The boy marveled at the sight and said, " I will fight with that great man one day and prove myself as he did!" He screamed to his father who could barely hear it through the crowd. "In the world our God Emperor has created you can my son, join the black legion and fight on the southern front learn magic and to fight as I did and you shall young Nacar-Sebas. Parents were giving their children second names of the beings of Nazarick as it was believed the names would give them more power, Sebas was regarded as a god of wisdom and honor. It was first frowned upon by the church as heresy but when Ainz heard of the practice he changed the policy of the church to encourage it.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The North Eastern Vassal State of Nazarick**

Alabaster or Shalltear Bloodfallen Gown II was in a daydream sitting in front of her vanity mirror staring at her jewelled necklace that Momonga gave her. Her maid that was painting her nails noticed her staring at her necklace and said, "If I may speak m'lady?" Alabaster snapped out of her daydream of her and Momanga walking down the aisle together, she looked over at her maid and responded.

"Yes, please do Sanya, no need to be so formal when no one is around." as she glanced backwards to make sure that the door was shut.

Sanya smiled she was a 95 year old Elf maid that was a slave, but was freed when she was around 27 years younger. She and her entire family migrated to old E-Rantel looking for work as all elves in the world that were slaves did in search of a promise of a new life a that spread to all ex-slaves in the new Empire. Her family came from the old Slane Theocracy farming town north of the old Capital. When the black armies came they found her and her family had been locked in the cellar for a week to die. The black armies reported them and the Priest came immediately. One of the priest was an Elf and spoke to them about how kind the Empire was and to trust them and they did. They were given food and money and put on guarded wagons to E-Rantel to be processed into the Empire where jobs would be assigned to them. She and her family were a part of the first great migration of demi-humans to the heart of the new Empire, her family was so poor that when they showed up they had no shoes and clothes were merely rags. Sanya was half naked and the only money they had was that was given to them when they were freed. After inprocessing in the city, her family were given cloths and various training then after a few months were given orders to go the Kingdom State to work at the palace. Then they boarded the new public transportation carriages that were pulled by soul eaters and driven by elves to put families like her's at ease, they were taken to the Old Kingdom where her mother and sister were a to be a maids for Baron Bloodfallen's estate and that was all that they were told at the time.

Upon arrival her father was made a stable hand as it was found he was good the horses, her mother and sister were maids as promised and she was a cupbearer for the Barron Brain Bloodfallen Gown himself. Brain began to take a liking to the young girl's sweet disposition and acceptance of who they really were and told his advisors when his daughter was born to make her a maid for her daughter because he knew she would need a friend. After the Allied City States were annexed and made into the North Eastern Vassal states she was taken along with her family to serve the new King and Queen. By this time she was old enough to serve as a maid and assistant to the twins and started to form a bond between her and Alabaster, she and the select few knew that they were vampires and she knew that her family and family's family would serve the Bloodfallen house forever due to the trust that the King had for their family. After the years went by her family took pride in working for the Baron and swore a generational oath to the Baron and Baroness, for her and the entire family to serve the Bloodfallens forever. She like all the servants loved King Brain but were terrified of the Queen as she had a short temper and was very violent. She did not kill any of her servants like the Empress rumored to do but the castle had it own Priest not just to attend to the Temple but was often used for servants that made her mad and needed broken bones mended.

Sanya was five feet and six inches tall with long green hair, pointed ears and crystal blue eyes, and fair skin, she was slender and looked around 16 years of age. She would not be considered a world class beauty like Alabaster but was the most beautiful maid in the court and attracted a lot of attention of the nobles and men that worked at the court. She was thankful to the Bloodfallen's because in the "old world" is what the all of the races called the world before the establishment of the Empire of Nazarick, she would have been a playtoy for the rich and nobles who came to the castle but never under the watch of the Royal Houses and Guardians of the Laws of Nazarick.

Because of these things Sanya Leafstorm was able to be "friends" with the Princess and not just a servant but only in privacy due to Imperial Laws of court that forbid relationships between beings of Nazarick and those who were not and that included friendships.

Sanya Smiled and said, "Could you tell me more about your trip to the Royal Games and what happened with your love the Prince?" As Sanya let out a little giggle.

Alabaster turned her head to make sure the door was shut because she wanted to take sure no one saw or heard her conversation. Each royal room of importance had magic cast on them and the doors so no one without breaking the magic seals could listen in as long as the door was sealed, and if the seals were broken it would sound an alarm. This was common practice now in Nazarick as the amount of secrets Nazarick held were almost as big as the Empire

Alabaster made eye contact with Sanya as it was only them in the room now and said, "It was wonderful! We spent time together talking and watching the games the entire day, he explained the fight between Go Gin and Gazef and he also Kissed ME!"

They both looked at each other and screamed like school girls together. Sanya looked at Alabaster and raised an eyebrow shot her a suspicious glance.

"If you kissed him everyone would have known and it would have been in the new gossip of the Empire and possibly in these "newspapers" everyone is talking about but I did not hear anything. So that means it happened in private so is it all that has happen, or did he pluck your flower before the wedding?" Sanya said with a giggle covering her mouth.

Alabaster blushed and then rolled her eyes because she knew that Sanya already knew the answer, "The Prince did take me to a private room but the only exchange that happened was that of gifts. He gave me the necklace with this jewel that is actually made from the eye of a rare beast the lives in the mountains and I gave him the handkerchief we made together to give him and as you suggested that also had my scent on it as true lady." She said with a smile.

Sanya sighed, "The prince is a true royalty, from the 41 Supreme Beings not like the trash that ran the nations in the "old world" I tell you these "men" only became noble from treachery and violence, they were truly the worst of the worst."

Alabaster sighed, she did not like it when Sanya got a preachy like this, she knew very little of the world outside the castle other than the history lessons she had been taught. She also had knew of the hardships Sanya and her family has to endure, slavery, dayling beatings, starvation, unspeakable acts of cruelty at the hands of their masters. Alabaster could only understand it because of Sanya, she was a sheltered Princess who most would say was spoiled. Sanya also had heard the about horrible things she had gone through at the hand of her mothers and witnesses one her her treatments and that is one of the reasons why they bonded because they had both shared with each other how they had gone through such terrible times.

With a nod Alabaster said, "Umu, anyways I did not get to the best part Momonga revived Gazef as a gift to his father to push the wedding date to the soonest possible time, which will be the day when I am of age!"

"That is only six months away!" Exclaimed Sanya, covering her mouth when she realize that she had just blurted it out.

"I know! The marriage we will at I hope at the Capital then we shall take our new Kingdom after the Republic is annexed! I will become queen the youngest in fact!" Alabaster replied.

Sanya said, "I shall pray to the 41 for you in your new phase of your life princess." Alabaster could hear the anxiety in her voice and thought now was as an appropriate time as ever to ask.

"Sanya, I have a question or more of a request I know you love your family but you are getting older now and I have already asked my father and he had already agreed to allow you to be my chief maiden." The princess said.

Sanya was never educated properly and was slow sometimes on the intake and said, "Thank you mistress for the time you are here I will do my best!" Sanya said.

Alabaster sighed and said, "Sanya Mare Leafstorm!"

"Eeiiiiiii!" She shouted, (she used my full baptismal name from the Temple of Nazarick I must be in trouble!) Sanya thought.

"I am going to explain this to you so you will understand, you are to be a part of my royal retenue and permanently be my assistant, go with me to the capital, then with to the New Kingdom in the North." Alabaster said with a smile.

Sanya cursed her own naivete, she cursed the Slane Theocracy, "Thank you princess I will not let you down but…" she began to trail off.

Alabaster just smiled, "Your family will be fine I am sure they will take the news well and we will travel a lot and be back at least once a month to see my family so you will be able to as well so do not worry about it so I do not want to hear anything else about it. As you know the Royal family will be coming tomorrow I will want you never more than ten paces away just incase I need somthing so I want you in your dress uniform and ready to go alright?"

Sanya stood up and nodded and said, "Yes mam." then she finished the Princesses nails and left after a formal goodbye. Alabaster looked at her nails then her necklace and thought to herself, "One more day and the engagement begins." She was happy but could not help but feel the spectre of her mother hanging over, she knew that her mother wanted to use her for her own plans and she had to figure out a way to break clean from her but she had not thought of a way out yet.

In Carne City

Gazef stood motionless as a man took his measurement in his new house that was much larger than his old quarters, it was a 50 room mansion with 15 servants a ballroom, full size turkish bath and an indoor pool and a grand conference room and chapel. His new home's living quarters was just as big as King Ranposa's castle. There were two men in the room the man measuring as well as the man writing down they were both tailors. They were getting his measurements for his new uniforms for the new Captain of the royal guard or just known as the Pretorians.

Gazef after the battle with Go Gin was healed and then ushered off the the Holy City of Carne where he was given his own castle 50 miles away from the city with a town of around fifty thousand beings around it. He was to be given a percentage of taxes of all goods and services sold within his one hundred square miles of responsibility. The land was not his, it belonged to the locals but he was in charge of enforcing laws and protecting the local population, in exchange they were to give a five percent tax on all good and services sold. Farmers were permitted to give their taxes in the form of crops and animals, the locals did not have to pay if they did not sell anything so no one was sent to prison for debt.

Gazef was a now a noble, a faction that he came to despise in the Kingdom due to them trying to kill him and opposing the king, but these were different times, people looked up to nobles, they looked up to him. It does not matter about your birth but your talents and if you worked hard and became successful you could become a new noble of a small or frontier town like him. He was a noble of a small province and leader of the a new group of Royal Guards called the Pretorians which he still did not understand.

"Knock. knock, knock" Three knocks, must be my new butler. "Come in!" Gazef shouted.

A elderly man with grey hair that was slightly overweight dressed in a three piece tuxedo slowly came in with a with another man in an a military uniform. Gazef could not see either but he heard a curious sound when the other man walked almost sounded like the hooves if a horse. When the two men finally presented themselves in front of him Gazef was in for a shock.

"Sir Gazef Stronoff Pretorius may I introduce your new aid Zane Arbus Templar from the royal academy! The old butler said while handing Gazef and sealed stack of papers. "His credentials Sir" the old man finished as he turned around and walked away leaving his new aid standing at attention.

"At ease" Stronoff said, what surprised Gazef was not the aide but what species he was, Zane was covered in brown fur except for his face he had a lower body of a horse and a face that was a mix between a goat and man with two straight horns coming out of his head.

"Please excuse my ignorance but what part of the Empire are you from and what is your race?" Gazef said while he opened up the packet given to him trying not to stare at Zane.

Zane looked down and cleared his throat, it was visible that he was very nervous as he was reporting to a great man who was in the writings of Nazarick right out of training. "I am a Satyr and our people lived in a loose knit set of villages that was discovered during the Empire's Eastern expansion. We lived carefree lives in a large forest drinking and chasing after nymphs. We never really created anything and were always being eaten by monsters and were very disorganized. When your black armies came we ran but they captured all of us and then showed us the might of the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown and the Blessed 41. Golems came and built mighty walls then the priest came and shared the tomes of Nazarick, then the Priestess came with her angels and we all believed. They built a temple and a priest came and taught us everyday math, science, history and magic. We became a small Kingdom and with an council of elders in which a leader is picked and serves until he quits, dies or cannot rule. When I was young I was tested and showed aptitude for magic and intellect and was sent to the capital to learn at the university as a part of the species integration program. Around ten percent of each new tribe or Kingdom is found and is sent to the Capital or Carne village."

Stronoff was now flipping through the papers, " Zane Ulbert-Arubus Templar of the Sadyr province of the Eastern Empire, consecrated to the church under the name of Ulbert Alian Odle five years ago. Started the University of Nazarick four years ago, graduated at the top of your class and you got your degrees in Church History and Theology and an advanced degree in Interspecies relations. Your are a level 3 in defence magic and your 25 years old which is the same in human years. After your graduation you were enlisted as a lieutenant in the Royal Guards, the Pretorians...Templar sect..humm. You have no combat experience and recently graduated," Gazef let out a sigh and dropped the packet on the table next to him.

Sensing the disatisfaction in his new master he quickly spoke up, "If I may sir!" Gazef nodded with approval, "I was selected by the Headmaster of the University Fludder Paradyne Sapato himself for this assignment. My main job is to help you understand your duties working as the leader for the Pretorian Guard and its sects as well as the Temple of Nazarick Theology, ecclesiastical issues, church militant, enforcement of heretical proceeding as well as the division of the church and service to the two divine priestesses!" Zane said while bowing.

Gazef had to consciously keep his mouth from dropping, when he heard royal guard he thought his job would consist of protecting the Royal and Branch family not anything to do with enforcing church doctrine. Gazef asked very carefully not to let on that he was absolutely clueless about the situation he was in, "As a quick overview of your knowledge tell me the structure of the Church of Nazrick and the Pretorians duties with the church." Gazef said while signalling the tailor to continue.

Zane smiled as he expected this and already had his speech ready, he cleared his throat and stood up straight as if he was giving this address in front of an entire class.

"The Church is broken up into two section first is Ecclesiastical that deals with the hierarchy, funding, and the everyday functions of the church within the major cities and established nations within the Empire. It is ran by the newly appointed daughter of Jincriv Sapato, Priestess Tria Sapato."

"The Second part of the is Church Militant they are in charge of missionary work, temple building and staffing teaching priest on the frontier and is ran by the divine Nemu Sapato. She is the first being to come into contact and be saved by the the God Emperor, ever since that day she has spent the rest of her life dedicated to spread the light of Nazarick. The selection of Tria had caused some friction as most see Nemu as the rightful heir to the entire church so to smooth over the feelings of the devout the Pretorian Guard Templar sect was created as a permanent part of the Church Militant along with two thirds of all funding going directly to the Church Militant Sect. This makes all the power of the church in Nemu's chapter and Tria a figurehead to run the everyday administration of the church to Tria as it was originally intended."

"The church is officially under the arm of the Royal House due to the fact that both of the priestess must be a part of the Royal support house of Sapato. The new Pretorian Guards are a apparatus of the Royal House as well and out of the majority of men in our command only 1 percent will actually be guarding the royal family. Having any more guards would be wasteful as the royal family are Gods and cannot be killed as they are no more than ceremonial guards, these are the Pretorians. The rest of the guards will accompany the Church in the establishment of new temples on the frontier and assisting the Church Militant, before the Imperial Army did the job but Church wanted to have their own force of devout believers that were within the church. So you were selected to be the leader of this new prestigious position and you will have your first meeting with the priestess tomorrow. Now you are both equal in standing before the court to you must come to an agreement she when it comes to matters of the church and you when it comes to its security, while Tria is the Tie breaker and considered half a vote. Together you make the Holy Trinity Council of Nazarick and meet once a year."

Gazef could not believe it he was now running a group of temple guards, "What about security in the well established Temples?" Gazef asked. "Ah, the have their own temple guards while the Templars are an army to themselves of twenty thousand, once the frontier moves forward the Templars will be in charge of guard the new fiefdoms such as the place I came from until it is the people can protect themselves and they can be self sufficient." Zane smiled as he gave his answer. Gazef though that this sounded like a more respectable job than being a glorified Temple Guard, "Wait so all of the Templar sect are religiously devout?" Gazef asked.

Zane looked at his new commander and said, "Yes Sir, all have been baptised under one of the names of the 41 and go through theological school along with their physical and combat training as I have. After four years of study and training they are enlisted and every Templar is also a low level priest, lastly the take their holy names and can take the honorific Templar in their name, most humans put it before their name, my culture puts ours at the end as our custom." What about your middle name Ulbert that is also a name of the 41?" Gazef asked.

"That is up to the parents when they are inducted into the church they can give their child a second name of the 41 as it can bless the child with an increase in intelligence, strength, or whatever that Supreme Being represents." Zane explained while gesturing levels with his right hand. "Children that are born now are usually given second names of the 41 right away." Zane said with a proud look on his face because he thought he had impressed his new commander but the look of amazement on Gazef face was not because of what Zane thought because he was not in charge of a division of religious zealots and guarding the Emperor was merely an honor guard position.

"If I may say Sir all the Templars are ecstatic that you were given the post and we all believe that it was divine providence that you came from oblivion right after this position came to be! Many were worried that some noble with no claim to the position would take it but the sword saint himself from the first through tenth tomes of Naarick! I mean you were there when the Emperor came out of slumber it simply amazing!" Zane finished with a goofy grin on his face. "Alright Lt. Arbor I will send for soon, make sure your have a full report on the Priestess," Gazef said, Zane saluted and walked out of the room. "What have I gotten into? No that was not the question what does plans has the Emperor have for me?" He thought, as he knew that Ainz Ooal Gown was a man of unnatural intelligence, he was the type that already had the game won before he moved the first piece.

Zane walked out of his first meeting with his commander with his head high, he impressed the his Commander by giving him information that was not lacking in anyway. On top of that he was already picked for his first assignment, life could not get much better as he was walking and admiring the Templar symbols and scenes in the stained glass windows. Then he suddenly realized that he was completely lost, this castle was new so it did not have narrow halls that were meant to be confusing on purpose to protect against attack. The Castle Templar che Stronoff was meant to be a home and a place for diplomacy. It was in a very rich and populated area between Carne and the Capital which was packed full of people and traders who wanted to conduct business with both cities without wanting to pay to live their so this drove up the population in the area. If not for the agricultural laws that required so much farming land per acre for so many people to prevent local shortages of staple foods, it would be completely packed with towns.

Slowly all the templars from all over the Empire were buying homes and renting apartments. Due to the large amount of templars the town was about to double in size and the town and came to be known by the symbol that adorned the town. The city's name became Traicere and boomed with a influx of bars, restaurants and Temples, even the town did have a red light district but everything was more discrete due to the Templars taking a holy vow. Gazef did not know it yet but he was going to run a town that was about to become of of the largest in the area, a large influx of visitors came due to the cities later proclamation as a Holy site as the birthplace of the Holy order of the Templars of the Church Militant. A museum was even added onto the headquarters to accommodate the visitors.

Zane was really starting to get nervous he had been walking for long enough he had lost track of time and did not recognize anything. When he was taken to the castle he was shown the workers quarters, his and the templars quarters and where he was to meet the Commander but nothing more. He decided to take a right and then continue the direction he was going until he his a dead end and turn around and go the opposite direction and he would find himself in the general area where he needed to be. As he rounded the corner deep in thought he saw some one just in time try and get out of the way but it was too late and he crashed into person waiting a black silk dress carrying lot of documents and sealed scrolls that flew everywhere.

"My apologies let me help you pick those up for you!" Zane said frantically picking up every scroll he could find and stacking them in a neat pile,

"Thank you very much sir to be honest I could not see where I was going due to this huge pile of documents," The young woman said, in a kind voice.

Zane finally got the nerve to look at the women to had ran into when he was struck by the women's beauty, she had the ears, eyes, and the legs and tail of a cat, her face was more like a human than cat but she still had whiskers.

Zan smiled and stood up and handed her scroll while held onto the pile of documents, "If you do not mind I can help you carry this to where you are going?" he said with a half smile. "What a gentleman! That is a templar for you!" Zane was about to ask how she knew he was a templar but then he realize that the big red Templar cross on his shoulder was a dead giveaway.

"So follow me" the young woman said as she started to walk in the direction he just came from. "So we never had a proper introduction my name is Zane Ulber Arbor Templar and your are m'lady?" Zane said while trying to make a bowing motion but could not because of the large stack of paper he was carrying.

She giggled, "My name is Felus Gala, in our order our holy name is selected by the elders when we are given our permanent position to help us whatever it may be, I see your parent took the name of the great disaster, it is fitting for a you, it also make sense because his likeness in a goat as well," Felus chuckle some more.

"What order are you in if you don't mind me asking?" Felus nodded and said, "It is of no consequence we all work for the Church of Nazarick Militant, I am Her Holiness Nemu Sapato the Highest Priestess and distributor of the The Light of Nazarick the most holy relic of the church." Felus glowed she was so proud of what she did.

"That is amazing, I am the aid to the master of this Castle Sir Gazef Stronoff Pretorius, I first just met him today and he truly is as great as a man as the Tombes proclaim!" Zane said with his chest puffed out. Felus looked at him and said, "That is wonderful that means we will see each other often as we are both parts of the Church Militant, we rejoiced when we heard the proclamation of the formation of the Templar Army giving back the power to the true leader and not some the unclaimed loved child of a Nix," she said insulting her by not calling by her correct surname of Sapato.

"Well we are all glad to serve the devout, to change the subject your people the Kilrath were found in the eastern expansion, at the very end if I remember correctly. Your people lived on the eastern shore and fishing was your main source of commerce and food. If I remember right the pearls from your region have a purple color and are highly expensive. Your people lived in a tribal system along the coast the chains of island off the coast. When the black armies came your warriors went to fight but were spared and brought back in chains. The church came your kingdom was built just like mine, am I correct?" Zane said with a smile as he knew his schooling was coming in handy.

"You are correct I can tell you must have studied a the Imperial University as very few people know where my people are from and fewer know what are main exports is. We have had many try to figure out how we harvest the purple pearl but it is the closest held secret in our kingdom and punishment of death is the sentence for those who try to sell the information or even sell false information. They are the pride of Kilrath and I was picked to join the church when I was young from the Priestess herself after I was tested and had high score in everything." She said shyly as she was not used to bragging.

"Really with scores like that you could have done anything, even be a noble but you picket to aid the priestess? She sure must be amazing!" he exclaimed.

"She was the first perfect thing I have ever laid eyes on other than the Royal family, I believe one day she will be ascended and named Guardian of the Church of Nazarick," She said in a low tone looking around to see if anyone is listening. "That would not be a surprise she is a Sapato." Zane whispered back.

"Since you work for him I will tell you this as well, rumor is that when Gazef proves to be the lord protector of the church he will be elevated. Then Nemu and Gazef will be united in holy union and give birth to Modi the Immortal who will rule the church forever. That is what all the top seers see in the future." she said in a whisper as they came up to two large wooden doors with Priestess's in large flowing robes bending over holding bowls engraved in gold leaf.

"What kind of being is Modi supposed to be and why do the Templars, and Ecclesiastesians have no knowledge of this?" Zane said, he forgot his surrounds and spoke to loud because he was so drawn in.

"Look I am not supposed to talk of this, it is a level I heresy, look for me tomorrow and we can talk more ok?" Felus whispered. "Well this is me, thank you for helping with all these documents you hand hand them off to one of the other women" She said as she opened the door to see the entire envoy of priests, aids, nobles, and seers in the room. Zane looked and handed the papers off to the closest person who smiled and thanked him. He then looked at Felus and bowed, "Until tomorrow" he said and he turned and strode out of the room making a grand exit.

He smiled and was excited about meeting Felus and his mind was racing with possibilities of the future, then the smile slowly turned to a frown.

"I'm even more lost!" He shouted

The Royal hall of the Castle Bloodfallen in the capital Ceptus of North Eastern State of Nazarick was carved out of a live volcano and looked like a castle that was inhabited by by a fearsome beast and was. Inside was a completely different picture with fine art and decorations everywhere, it was alive with over fifty servants making sure everything was perfect for the arrival of the Emperor. Outside of the gates the Black Brigade lined the streets for a mile from the front gates. Being of every race lined up to see the royal procession, before the arrival the soldiers handed out bread and gifts to increase the amount of people lining the road to the ten of thousands instead of breaking in homes and forcing people out which was the old way of doing things.

Shallteer sat on her throne with her royal Crown on and a dazzling gown that took half a year to create, Brain was standing to her right in his uniform with his new insignia of the Bloodfallen crest on his shoulder and the rank of king on his shoulder and his royal crown. On Shallters left was Alabaster and her brother Buraian standing together the Princess and Prince Bloodfallen, one was to be married and the other to take the kingdom and everyone knew who was which.

This was Shallter's times although she did not marry the Emperor she had gotten her daughters to marry his son and after she was married she had a chip to play in the Imperial Court, she smiled at the thought of this as she tapped her fingers on her throne, evil thoughts entered her head. Suddenly, she heard cheering that mean the procession was a mile away and that gave them exactly ten minutes before they were to meet the Emperor and his family at the front game.

She clapped her hands, "Hurry up everything must be perfect, Brain, Alabaster and Buraian come with me to meet the family, everyone else line up and know your place You will not embarrass me!" She shouted, as she led her family out of the throne room and out to the front gate.

"Everyone take your position!" Shalltear barked, as all the workers and knights took their place along with the royal family in formation by the line to the throne. After while the royal carriage pulled up to the red carpet and stopped. The door opened and Emperor Ainz was the first to exit followed by Albedo and then Mare and Aura and lastly Momonga, Ainz walked up to Shallteer and said,

"I am very impressed with what you have done with this nation Shallteer, you have exceeded my expectations, very well done." Shallteer blushed and bowed, "Thank your Sire you are too kind."

Next Albedo came up to Shalltear and said, "Your Empress approves although you could do more about the drab weather, you should have your druids make it a little more sunny!" Shallter grit her teeth and said, "I will speak with them right away guardian overseer." Albedo about lost it when she did not call her Empress but went on to speak with Brain next as was in Nazarick royal protocol written by her. Alabaster and Momonga were purposely kept apart to keep any talk of the engagement down until the official announcement was made.

Everyone filed into the Throne room the Bloodfallen family was sure to stand and not sit on the thrones as they Technically Belonged to the the Emperor and Empress when they were in town but this was never exercised.

Ainz then motioned to Mare who turned on the new information magic system that broadcast whatever was happening in the room over every major city through a magic projection system embedded in every major temple. This made it so any announcement would automatically be projected like a newscast over every major town several times, and then sound was projected through a magic sound system als in the temples. Aiz motioned Alabaster and Momanga to stand in front of him. Albedo was handed a wooden box by aura

"Everyone do not panic this is your Emperor using our magical announcement system to share special news with you. Today I announce Momonga Albedo Gown and Shalltear Bloodfallen Gown II. to be engaged to be married at the holy Capital in six months!"

People all over the known world where looking up and clapping and cheering, some could not believe what they were seeing was real, others were already gossiping about the future political ramifications of such a union. Even Demi-human nations of the further eastern borders were watching and where bowing and shaking in fear because they thought it was the God Emperor himself, while the priest and priestesses were all trying to get them to stand up and celebrate.

Albedo was the one to drop the bomb, she opened the box and took out a sceptre, "This is the sceptre made from national treasures and is held by the true heir to the North Western Nation State of Nazarick!"

She and everyone else started to cheer, all around the Empire people knew exactly what this meant. The Agrand council of the Republic had six months to either declare war or peacefully surrender and give into the Empire's demands. The Dragon Lords were seen as the only thing between the Empire and complete domination of the Continent and now 6 months was the amount of time the Dragon Lords had. There was a third option, rumor had it that their was a smaller continent to the west where the dragons could peacefully migrate and have so in the past, but no one knew if these rumors were true.

"All hail the future High King and Queen Gown, and may blessing follow you on the joyous day" Ainz said, as the picture and sound cut out even over the Republic where everyone had a heavy heart as they were the only semi-autonomous state left and now that would come to an end. Would there be war or peace surely if they picked peace like other nations they would be showered with gifts like the other nations. Unrest began almost immediately in the republic and line were drawn within hours 55 percent wanted a peaceful transition while 28 wanted war and the test were undecided or to scared to give their opinion.

While the Emperor and the Bloodfallens were eating at the engagement dinner, Demiurge came in the door much to the surprise of Ainz, he had a huge smile on his face the made the Emperor nervous like he knew something he did not, he approached Ainz and said, "Lord I am sorry to interrupt you but civil war has broken out in the Republic, two thirds of the nation backs joining the Empire while one third declares independence. The Agrand council has yet to meet and decide on the matter your plan has worked perfectly sir should I set the next part into motion?" Ainz had no idea what Demiurge was talking about he did not even mean Albedo to announce what she did, she was supposed to just give her the staff, and now their was another part, Damn their eyes! Ainz thought.

"Yes proceed with Part II as soon as possible and do not disappoint me!" AInz said thinking what another great mess he had gotten himself into. He should have never said anything to Albedo about giving them the Republic but now its out.

Alabaster had never really gotten to speak to her love the entire day, and it was their engagement day and party. She softly wept as she clutched the scepter to her breast, it was not Momonga but it would have to do. The held hands when the announcement was made but then they were seated at opposite side of the dinner table and only got to steal glances. What should she expect it is a royal engagement, it is more for the people than them but in her mind she made it something more than it was and she could not feel dissapointed. In the back of her mind she hoped that Momonga would somehow make this day more special but with the civil war breaking out she heard that he was already deploying to help the king take care of the rebels.

Then as if Momonga could hear her prayers a teleportation portal opened up in the corner of her room, out walked a man in full armor with a fearsome helmet with skull etched in the front. She went from excited to frightened, "Who are you or I will have to use this on you!"

The man in armor stopped and then began to laugh, "What is so funny" Alabaster asked.

"I do not think you know how to use that yet" The man said, as he walked closer toward her and then took of his helm to reveal that it was Momonga.

"Momonga! That was not funny I almost killed you with this and called the guards!" Alabaster said teary eyed.

"Yes, I am sorry I should have taken my helmet off before I came from the capital but I forgot that you have never seen me in my Armor and I hope you will never have to again." Momonga said grabbing Alabasters hand.

"Are you off to the Republic to fight for Empire?" Alabaster asked.

"To fight for us, and for our future Kingdom, the announcement of our engagement and that scepter was the first part of the plan, then next I am not able to revel but let just say I am going on a dragon hunt." Momonga said.

"Be careful and come back to me soon we have wedding plans!" she said.

"We will be done within a week!" he replied

They embraced each other for what seemed hours and gave each other and kiss and Momonga disappeared.


	20. Chapter 21

Volume 2: The Empire of the God King

Chapter 1: The Rise of the Church Militant

Decades ago at the Founding of the Empire

"So now we are no longer going to be the Sorcerer Kingdom but the an Empire now that we have control over the known world." Ainz ended saying to a table of stunned guardians who were completely perplexed.

Ainz turned to Demiurge as he knew he had a question, "You may speak Demiurge" he said with a wave of his hand.

Demiurge stood up and went through his normal routine of straightening his tie, cufflinks, then glasses. "Master we spent considerable time and effort to make the Sorcerer Kingdom what it is why a sudden change in plan, I do not doubt your wisdom I only wish you to share with use your masterful intellect." as he finished saying this he bowed with respect and sat down.

Ainz knowing he would ask this question internally smiled and said, "I told you all I wanted a 10,000 year Kingdom in my studies I found one. Once there was an Empire that lasted for 10,000 years at its center it was a dead king who sat on a golden throne, whom they all worshipped. This Empire was like any other he made warriors in his own image the Astartes, he also created a religion or cult if you will around him and all worshipped and revered him, they created inquisitors to root out any rebellion. This Empire like Rome constantly expanded and had a billions of people in it and it is my will that slowly over time we shall tighten our grip on the people of this land, we have given them freedom, wealth, now they shall give us what is owed."

Everyone in the room gasped, they have never heard of such a Empire that would in reality crush their own finally Sebas asked, "What was the name of this Empire my Lord?"

Ainz said, "The cult of the Imperium of Man, I will assign each one of you a task after this but first I will tell you our goals, first we must create a Gene Seed to create a new type of super warrior, then power, armour, and new weapons, guns actually like CZ Delta is using. Then a new religious order with me at the centre, then a new holy book that will be the basis of our faith, we will begin today and be ready when the time comes to destroy any enemy before us, although we are powerful, fighting is now below us we shall have our armies fight our battle unless a guardian is needed."

All of the Guardians were amazed at the wisdom that their Supreme Being had and were excited to see what task they would be given. While Ainz was thinking that about how he totally stole the idea and if it would really work as he was basing the future of his Empire on some of his favorite light reading.

Back to Present Day

The Royal carriage was silent, which was unusual as there was a normal stream of banter from Aura and Albedo about what they wanted to do and what they thought of the next place they were going to. Since the Holy Kingdom province was so far way they decided to take mass teleportation to the Kingdom's Royal City then ride down to the peninsula that contained what was left of the Holy Kingdom after the battle between Ainz and the Demon King that started the War of the Kingdoms. Before they took off they needed to visit Akuma City next to Carne City without anyone knowing.

Ainz was fuming, angry, everything in his carefully calculated plans had been moved up, he wanted the fealty trip to be done before war was announced and he wanted to make the Republic the aggressors not the Empire but that was all for not. Now they might have to finish the Tour without Momonga which was the entire purpose of the whole event in the first place, Ainz thought. Just one careless word and the guardians put forth an entire plan without his knowledge, how could he have been so careless? He knew better!

The Holy Kingdom was not like it used to be as most of the nation had been destroyed, the wall was rubble and the only thing left standing was the majority of the capital. After all the dust had settled the Holy Kingdom became a province of the Kingdom State and lost all autonomy except the queen, Theophanu would continue to be governess over the area. They had spend millions in gold reconstructing what was destroyed and had a large influx of beings come in as most of the nation had been taken away by demons. It was difficult at first to get new settlers because the rumours of hell descended to that area but over time the rumours had faded.

Ainz was doing a quick military assessment in his mind and it did not look good, the black brigades were too new, most of the dark army was fighting on the southern front closing in and surrounding one of his greatest prizes "The floating City" and his elite unit was still running down killing the last the Drake riders who were a constant thorn in his side. The only sizeable force that he had that was well trained was the new Templar unit that he had just put Gazef in charge of, and if he could add a religious element to this the population who in no way object to any of their decrees. His son could take care of the council while the Templars take care of the pacification.

"Albedo" Ainz said, as Albedo who was staring at out the window blankly sensing that her husband was mad with her for some reason perked up and made eye contact with Ainz.

"What do you think of the old human Templars now the Imperial Guard occupying the rebel cities after the council is taken care of? Albedo smiled and said, "Emperor I think it is a wonderful idea, was that not the reason you created them?" Albedo said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes of course but I wanted to know if you understood the actions behind my motives" Ainz thought about how he hated these types of situations,

"What of the first of the Astartes, the Red and Black Templars are they all ready?" Ainz asked

"Demiurge has finished with the first batch of the Red Templars, Black Templars and Inquisitors, there was a twenty five percent surgery success rate and the rest were discarded into what the carne locals call the white island in the red lake, which is all medical waste." Albedo giggled.

"We made sure to use the captured Slane Theocracy's strongest men correct?" Ainz asked.

"Yes we got all of what they called God-kin, all of the scripture members, including the Black Scripture and due to Shalltear's over zealousness it took us quite awhile to sow them back together and use our sons power to revive them. Of course the first thing we did was wipe their minds. Those of God-kin blood had a one hundred percent success rate. That gave us One legion of Black Templars, One Legion of Red Templars and only Fifty inquisitors as they were much harder to create"

"How about the Armour?"

"The magical power armour is fully functional and operated at one hundred percent of original specifications. It increases the wearer's strength by 250%, the armours mixture of rare metals and runes puts it on divine class armour. It can take a direct hit of level 7 magic and below without any damage. It amplifies the user's magic ability by ten percent, each helmet is linked in through message to other soldiers for real time battle communication. Standard chain swords will be issued to each soldier as well as any weapon of their choice was made for them. The inquisitors have been given magic pistols that each hold seven rounds of magic .50 calibre BMG explosive rounds." Albedo proudly said without needing to look at the reports next to her.

Seeing this Ainz decided to give her some praise, "Very good, I am also impressed that you have not brought this project up since it's inception so long ago. I know you and Demiurge have been very proud of your accomplishments" Ainz said as he could see the floating island rapidly coming up, I will let Demiurge fill me in on the biological developments.

From the ground looking up to the island one who think that it would look like hell on earth but it looked like a Greek city from the top with a large Greco-styled palace that Ainz assumed was where Demiurge lived. As the carriage landed a small imp ran up to the door and opened it, Demiurge the Arch Demon and his evil lords stood rank in file. Ainz exited the carriage and walked toward Demiurge, he and the evil lords and every living being all bowed.

"You may stand" Ainz said.

"Thank you master I am so happy about this city you gave me it is exactly what I wanted." he said with his hand on his heart and have a devilish smile.

"Now that the time table on the Astartes have moved up considerably I have come to see how the process is going." Ainz said.

"Of course Master let us take you through the process I find that seeing it is much better than any report you read at a desk" Demiurge said smiling while Albedo shot him a dirty look, he was a demon after all he could not resist handing out a little misery.

Demiurge snapped his fingers and the evil lord ran and got three men sparring with swords and brought them back, "This is he is the Dorn Lord of the Black Templars, this is Rogal the Lord of the Red Templars, and the last man Malcador the leader and the Lord Inquisitor." Demiurge said.

Each "man" stood at attention and saluted the God-Emperor and bowed, "You may stand, you all must be very proud that you were picked to be the leaders of your units," Each of them were not told what to say so they stayed silent.

Ainz was looking at three human hybrids that were put through the Gene Seed process that stripped them of all humanity, each man was about ten feet tall and had scars all over their bodies, their minds were human but were completely wiped clean in the case of Rogal he used to be the leader to the black scripture but all that was left of him was his head and hands the rest of his body was hybrid. For now they were dolls that took and executed orders they would eventually create new personalities but even that would be monitored.

"On with the Tour Demiurge?" Ainz asked, "Ah yes let us go to the growing rooms." They went into a catacombs that were lit with magic crystal they came up to a door with two large goat demon guards who opened the doors and stepped into what looked like a laboratory of a mad scientist. There were tubes with demon and every other sort of beings at every stage of growth all the way till the eye could see. On one side were black looking hybrids and on the other side there were red looking hybrids.

"So these hybrids are born in my breeding pens with humans, since only 1 out of 10,000 hybrids are viable the rest are stillborn, they immediately have a life spell cast on them and then put into these tubes to grow. The tubes feed the demons bodies as well as the trolls, vampire and other creatures with desirable traits, we then splice them all together taking the healing trait of the troll, the strength height and weight of a demon, the ability to live off blood and see memories from vampires, the ability to have acid saliva from serpents, the extra heart of the harpy, the strong bones of a giant. We put this all together a create the living Gene-Seed which is in the next room"

Everyone walked to the next room, where humans on table having their chest cut open and Gene-Seeds put into their chest. Healing priest in Iron masks stood over the aspirants as they screamed in pain as the Gene Seed slivered through the opening in her chest in began the process of turning them into a new being, "This is where we take the most promising aspirants and implant the Gene-Seed most die of the operation and more during the six month process that changes them into the finished product, we do not revive them as if they are not strong enough to withstand the Gene-seed then they will die later" Demiurge said as he motioned them to move forward.

They all ushered into a large room with fifty men in it, all in military formation, they were wearing long black coats with armour that made them look three times the size of the biggest man, underneath on their belts were pistols a normal human could not hold and shoot with both hands at their sides. Ainz looked at the closest recruit and could see that the man's skin was not quite a human shade it was paler than normal and his ears were pointed. His eyes were also split, "These all are the viable demon hybrids you produced since you firrst started trying when you got here?" Ainz asked.

"Yes sire, they will be the perfect inquisitors, they excel in mental magic, such as illusions, mind reading, psychic powers, they blend in with humans easily and can shapeshift into any creature they want if they mental magic does not work on the target. They are all level 10 sharp shooters and since they sacrifice their attack power due to their weapons they have a high level against physical and magical attack." Demiurge said as a proud father showing of what his child can do.

"Each one of the Inquisitors had a rosette of the Imperial Seal that is a greater magic item and can not be imitated and if someone tried to steal it would automatically explode or poison killing the perpetrator? Ainz asked as Demiurge smiled and nodded in agreement. "Each one is fully functional and has attended fourteen years or more years of studies and physical training. Lord Inquisitor Malcador come here at once!"

A hybrid with medium black hair and a short trimmed beard fell out of formation and ran to Demiurge and Ainz and stopped about five feet away from them gave a salute then bowed, "You may stand and speak when spoken to." Ainz said.

"Yes my God Emperor, I am honoured that your holy feet have sanctified this meeting place!" Ainz was impressed, he had heard they had been raised on scripture and worship and total obedience of the God-Emperor.

"Malcador High Lord Inquisitor I bless the Astartes and call you and your brothers of the Red and Black Templar ready for battle, you shall report to your Lord Gazef Stronoff Martellus the new Grand Marshal and leader of the warriors of the Church Militant. You as Lord Inquisitor are to respect him but you answer directly to me" Ainz said.

Malcador smiled, then led the entire unit in a salute and said, "All for the Glory of the God Emperor may he guide us in all we do." This was the moment that he had been waiting for twenty years being the first born hybrid, he had no purpose but now the Emperor reached down into darkness and picked him and his brothers out of the darkness and ended the mindless work of master Demiurge and had given them a supreme purpose, to wield the power of the Emperor himself.

"Tomorrow you will report to the Inquisitors Keep that has just been built onto the Templar Castle and headquarters you are to be separate in all ways, you were made to root out any rot in the Imperium." Demiurge said as Malcador turned and went back and fell back into formation.

"Next we will visit the powersuit room that mixes the finest technology, magic, and runes to create the Red Templar power suit and the Black Templar power suits," Demiurge said guiding Ainz, Albedo and Mare and Aura to the next room.

The next room looked like a giant factory with cauldrons of molten metal pouring into molds, while an assembly line of minotaurs lifted heavy pieces of armor while another was welding and another riveting the pieces together. Then dwarven workers with finer tools such a hammers and chisels were fine tuning the armour making sure everything fit together perfectly. Lastly runesmiths carved runes of power inside the suits, then they carved what looked like a fine circuitry of grooves between each rune connecting them all together that distributed mana all over the suit giving it power. Lastly a magic stone was placed in the rear of the suit that looked like a pack and the suit glowed and came to life.

"The sealing of magic power in the blue crystals found in the northern mountains proved useful? Ainz asked.

"Yes but not as much as we hoped they can go for a month before they disintegrate we will have to find a better medium for storing magic as a "battery" as you named it, if we are to keep up with demand Master." Demiurge said.

"Let's keep looking you have permission to go through my private library on the magic of this world, if that tribe of Tree Elves that lived in the mountains had not discovered these stones years ago then these suits would not have had enough magical energy to run." Ainz said.

They watched as a black suit with an Templar cross that resembled a black iron cross opened in the front to let the black templar in. He backed in as the suit closed around him, the suit raised it right hand while wiggling its fingers and the repeated the exercise with the other hand. It took a step then another, then picked up what could be described as a sword with a jagged chain running around it started up and then another man threw what looked to be a dead body at the Black Templar and with one swiped he cut through the body in a flash. Then the templar extracted a hooked type sword from the left hand and threw the chuck in a pile and then retracted it. The black Templar walked the suit over to the finished area and exited the suit were around 1000 more just like it were standing.

"Excellent truly excellent each one of these men could fight a dragon easily and a platoon could kill a dragon lord. What about the wild magic anti-measure." Ainz asked.

"Yes each suit in imbued with wild magic resistance that acts like a lightening rod, the wild magic strikes the skin of the suit and then the dragon stones direct the magic to the soles of the feet and into the ground away from the suit the same way one can protect themselves from lightning." Demiurge said.

"The dragons have no idea we found out about the dragon stones we discovered in the Slane Treasuries?" Ainz asked.

"Not that we know of, we believe they were going to use them against the dragons when they thought they could win, we were able to melt them down and put it in the mixture of otherworldly metals used for the suits." Albedo said.

"If the suit is attempted to be opened while the pilot is dead or unconscious?" Ainz asked.

"If that happens it will blow up an entire city but that will never happen, revive spells can be cast remotely and any injuries can be healed with an internal potion spray, I would pity any enemy that tried to steal a suit it would cost many, many lives" Albedo said while looking at a file.

"Good one last thing where is the Adeptus Mechanicus who put the real parts of this together." Demiurge smiled right this way.

They went through the factory to a two doors that were ten inches thick, the door suddenly opened and red robed creatures with mechanical hands and claws worked on delicate looking technology. Some had no legs and just floated around but they all had one thing in common they had skulls for heads and red eyes just like their master. There was one who had a fully human face with tubes going into his face to feed the organic matter with sustenance, suddenly they all stopped twenty of them in all and bowed to the Emperor.

"Adeptus Mechanicus you were all summoned from my magic as high level technomancers, you are worshipers of technology and as your creator I am your God. For your hard work I create the Cult of the Adeptus Mechanicus you are all free to create war machines in my service." They all clicked and beeped in approval, "Technus come forth" Ainz said.

Technus was the one technomancer who was not given the face of the master and was shamed for it, he thought he was going to be finally decommissioned.

"Technus you were created with a human face and voice to be the representative of the Adeptus mechanicus, you and five volunteers will report to the Templar Castle where you have your own quarters and experiment room but your main job will be to fix the battle suits." Ainz said.

Five other Technomancers clicked and came forward before any other had the chance. "Good from now on you're the First chapter of the Adeptus Mechanicus with Technus as your leader!" Ainz said.

"Technus I want you to know something the new leader of the Adeptus and Templars, has no idea about the Red and Black Templars and also does understand or know about the the power suits, I want you right next Gazef Martellus from when he wakes up to when he sleeps, you are his aid when it comes to them here is my seal so he cannot turn you away, understand." Ainz asked.

Technus nodded and grabbed the Emperor's seal with his long slender metal claw fingers that looked like something out of a nightmare, his other hand was human but only up to the elbow and both legs were entirely mechanical but no one could tell under his crimson robe.

"My master, My God who made me, if you told me to dismantle myself I would gladly do it! I thank you for this task and will assist this Gazef starting tomorrow."

"Good Technus get you and your new chapter ready to leave tomorrow, now where is the first drop ship?" Ainz asked

Ainz and everyone followed Demiurge outside where the Greco-Palace that Ainz first saw when he arrived at the Island roof suddenly opened up and a black ship lifted off, it used suspendium, as lift and heat stones imbued with magic to use propel jet engines that gave the ship thrust. the ship was purely for military reasons it had a hold that could carry a legion of armoured Templars and shoulder harnesses that could repel 250 men right into combat.

"Very good exactly to my specification and built in less that two months, have them ship the all viable units to the their new headquarters at Traicere tonight." Demiurge bowed and said, "Yes master.

"What I am now the leader of the Adeptus and Imperial Guard?" Exclaimed Gazef! Zane was not having a good day.

"Yes sire there are now several groups you control with the war coming up, Red Templars and Black Templars who stand ten feet tall and can cut through ten men with one swing of a chain sword. Then the regular human templars or now the Imperial Guards who you are in charge of before, together they make the new Army you are in charge of for the first crusade." Zane said fearing the next piece of news.

"Ok I can see the huge things unloading into their barracks, what else has the war brought us."

"Um yes lord, you are no longer Gazef Stonoff Pretorius as the Pretorian guard has been given to a lesser man you have been made Lord Marshal Stonoff," Zane said.

"What is my title since I am no longer in charge of the royal guard?" He asked Zane.

"Well they see it below you to command 20,000 infantry units and 2,000 armoured units that are ready for the war with the Republic and it is now tradition for the Grand Marshall to change his name."

"So I am no longer Gazef Stronoff what may I ask is my new name"?

"Grand Marshall Martellus, was picked by the Emperor it means hammer of the Empire but when you retire you will still be known as your family name it really is a great honour to be the first Grand Marshal Sir, you are second only to the Guardians." Zane said.

"A name's a name as long as my friends can call me Gazef and you must call me Gazef that is an order!" he said.

Zane shook his head, "The Imperial sealed note said you would say that and decreed it a level 2 heresy to do so."

"Damn it what is this Theocracy!" Everyone around him stopped what they were doing.

"Grand Marshall watch what you say the world is changing and you gave an oath to protect it!" Zane said.

"You are right but I still do not like it." he said as he shook his head.

"Lord Grand Marshal your new aid should be here to explain the new units he his a Technomancer Priest named Technus, he will run the First Cult Adeptus Mechanicus that will be working on the armour for the new units." Zane said.

"What is a Technomancer?" asked Stronoff.

"I believe I can answer that question Lord Grand Marshal Martellus" Stronoff and Zane heard from a monotone voice while his body whizzed and clicked.

"I Grand Marshal am a technomancer as well as your new aid" Technus said as he reached in his gown and pulled out an imperial seal.

Zane saw the seal and his eyes almost popped out of his head, "This, is the seal of the Emperor, you were given that by the Emperor himself to fulfil a task?" Zane really wanted to ask what it was like to be in the presence of the God- Emperor but it was to early to ask.

"Yes I was sent from the God-Emperor's Holy avatar yesterday to fulfil my task which is to train you Grand Marshal on the new power suits the Black and Red Templars use as well as their biological make up" Technus hummed and clicked. He said avatar because the cult Adeptus Mechanicus believed that the God Emperor lived in all things machine and picked that shape to present his holy visage to people. It was this difference in faith that made the the First and only unorthodox cult of the Emperor.

"That is good I suppose that the Emperor was too busy and sent me the best possible aid" Stonoff said as he looked at the slender metal claws that one could call fingers, and then at Technus's face and his one glowing red eye and the other that was completely white, he figured he was blind in that eye and the other was one of these machines that he was made of.

"Yes you are most wise Grand Marshal Martellus, you are the leader of the Holy Ordos of the Imperial Hammer but the Holy Ordos of the Imperial Inquisition answers directly to the Emperor and the leader is Lord Inquisitor Malcador, they have taken the place of High Lord Demiurge's secret police. Malcador will come to your summons and through petition take missions that concern you and has been told to give you every accommodation possible, Grand Marshall." Technus said while following Stonoff outside to see the dropship.

They walked down the main hall for five minutes then opened a side service door for guards to quickly go outside for defence, there hanging in the sky about ten meters in the air was what looked to Gazef like a black flat long castle floating in the sky, he could see huge men walking up and down a platform that went from the ground into the ship.

"It's a flying ship, what is that made of tech priest?" Gazef asked.

"It is a mythril, steel mix that can take a direct attack from any type of cannon or ballista." whizzed Technus.

"It is a marvel of our age" Zane said, in total awe of what he was seeing as the Holy Imperial Hammer headquarters were enormous but the ship next to it dwarfed the buildings.

"The leaders ,Dorn of the Black Templar and Rogal of the Red Templars are ready to meet the Grand Marshall as well as show you the new battle suits that are ready for deployment." Technus said after he received a coded message and deciphered it for the Marshall."

"Good let us walk to the Grand meeting hall of the Imperial Hammers that was built last week, the size of this compound tripled in size in the last two weeks so it should only take us about a thirty minutes walk to get there, Technus can you get a hold of the Lord Inquisitor for me I would like him to be my guest also the leader of the Adeptus Mechanicus." Stronoff said.

"I am transmitting a message to the Lord Malador and as for the leader of the Tech cult I am he so I would be honoured to be at your ceremony, let me inform you on the traditions of the Imperial Hammers as we walk" Technus hummed and clicked.

"As long as your "cult" builds a damn transportation system as your first order it takes a full two hours to go from one end to the other in the complex," Technus relayed a work order for a transport system in the Administratium of the Holy Ordos of the Church Militant complex along with security systems. They were very excited to get back to work they finished getting all the battle gear fine tuned .04 hours ago and had nothing to do.

They walked for half an hour for over three miles of halls, Stronoff tried to blend in after a while because of all the saluting he had to do when people saw him, his uniform was a dead giveaway the Emperor's Seal on his chest of Armour that made him look like he was three times the man and a black leather coat with the Mark of the Templar on the back , only one man was able to wear that uniform and it was the new Grand Marshall Martellus who's legend already surpassed him, he chuckled as he heard to new recruits talking about how the Grand Marshall alone went to the Republic and freed a major city from rebel control, They said he wore a fearsome black skull helmet that shook fear in the hearts of men.

He later asked what his battle armour helm looked like and he said that it was a metallic black skull, he wondered how these rumours had gotten out and he had not known. Technus reached into his cloak and pulled out a device the size of a pebble he told them both to put them in their ears, they could then hear news from around the Empire and also could hear orders and chatter from different templar units, Technus apologized as they were issued last week and he assumed they had them.

The finally came to the twenty foot double doors which held scripture and iconography of the Holy Ordos, Templars and the God Emperor. A Black Templar on the Left and Red Templar on the Right were both standing guard over each door. This was the first time Stronoff had seen them up close, they were ten feet tall, their fingers were as big around as some men's wrist. They were rippling with muscles, they were wearing their official dress uniform that looked like a standard Nazarick Uniform but with Red or Black Templar cross in front of a skull on their shoulder where the unit patch would go. Gazef knew that unit crest was going to be the most sought after when men enlisted because it was the most elite unit, but no man could be that size.

Gazef also noticed that other than the look of respect they had in their eyes that they had knowledge of military protocol but they seems like lifeless dolls with no personality just from looking at them.

"What are they?" Gazef asked Technus quietly so the guards would not hear, "They a human hybrids that have all the strength of a demon and the healing power of a troll but all the smarts and humanity of a being."

Gazef gut recoiled, "The perfect soldier," he said to Technus who nodded.

"Open!" Gazef yelled, he knew he would have to establish himself as a strong leader to these men as he was not sure if he could even win in a one on one battle, so he had to project power as well as he could.

The Guards straightened up to attention then open the door while simultaneously saying, "Entering the Lord Grand Marshal of the Holy Ordos of the Imperial Hammers and the protector of the Church Militant." they shouted.

All two thousand men began to pound one of their feet on the ground in celebration of the arrival of the Lord Grand Marshal, Dorn was standing in front of 1000 of his black templars while Rogal was to his left in the same formation. In a third formation across from them was Malador with fifty of his well suited inquisitors.

Lord Maladar approached and bowed, "May I say it is an honour to be in the presence of First Grand Marshal Martellus," he said finishing with a salute that Stronoff returned.

"Maladar I know you a busy man working directly for the Emperor as I, but I wish our Holy Ordos to work together as brothers." Stronoff said as he looked at the large sickly looking man that was the Lord Inquisitor who was as much demon as he was human.

A Tech priest zoomed up to the group meeting with a pillow and a scroll in his hand, it click and whizzed to Technus how spoke back in tech speak and then grabbed the scroll and said, "Esteemed leaders of the Holy ordos of the Church Militant I have a announcement to make," Malador, Stronoff, and Zane all looked at him as he started to speak the side door opened that led to the priest's wing.

"Grand Marshal 'The Hammer of the Emperor' Martellus I bestow upon thee by the hand of the Holy Priestess of the Church Militant Nemu Emmott Sapato," as he said this Nemu flanked by two fallen angels came into the room with a pillow and something on it none could see yet.

"The Hammer of Gaul to extinguish the flames of Heresy, to stomp out the fires of unbelief, and to destroy the temples of doubt, Ainz Ooal Gown God-Emperor this 30th year of the fire month of the Imperial calendar." Technus said with his speaker turned on his voice so all the thousands of Templars could hear.

It was silent in the room it seemed like the Priestess's feet did not touch the ground as she glided to an awestruck Stronoff. She came up and offered him the mighty war hammer that had the symbols of the Empire and the cross of the Templar and a skull on the pommel. Stronoff still in awe of Nemu's beauty took the hammer and held it with both hands as he knew it was a weapon of fearsome power by the dark aura it gave off, she than put her hand up to Gazef's face and said, "I remember when I was a child you came to save our village despite knowing you would die and the Emperor came and you became friends, I wept with sadness when you left us and I wept with joy when you came back, what the Emperor can take he always can give back, remember Holy Knight of the Empire to protect us all like you wanted to when you were just a man."

With that she turned around and left the room and all viewed her as some sort of Goddess priest that served the Emperor and even stirred the most dark hearts of those warriors of the Imperial Hammer. Then a great sound could be heard of chains rattling and men dragging something of large size. That is when he saw six Templars pulling chains that bound a fifteen foot long dazzling green dragon who had his mouth and eyes bound and next to him two men in chains all had been beaten or had injures when they were taken into custody.

Malador spoke up, "As a show of your might to the men we have captured these Heretic spies of the dragon kingdom, it only took the Inquisition a few hours to find them when given the task. These fools thought they could infiltrate the Empire without our knowledge, they are guilty of level I heresy against the Empire, so we gift them to you to execute," he sad with a satisfied smile.

The prisoners were taken before Stronoff who now knew what the hammer was for, but did not want to kill these helpless beings they could have been living in the Empire for all he knew.

"Unrestrain the Dragon I want to hear what he has to say," The Templars took out the dragons mouth restraint.

Gazef feeling sorry for the beast but did not want to show an inch of compassion as he knew he was a wolf leading lions. He kneeled down and spoke to the injured beast in front of him, "What say you dragon renounce your ways, swear allegiance to the God Emperor and you can go free."

With his big eyes he looked at Gazef, "I look and smell nothing but a den of soulless demons, men who sold their soul for power and you are the worst of them all Gazef or should I call your Martellus your new name the Emperor gave to his pet." The dragon started to laugh.

Immediately the Templar began to beat the dragon, punching and kicking him in the side, the massive punches of those beings caused internal bleeding and the dragon started to cough up blood. The two people by him cried out because they worshiped the Dragon who was in charge of defense in their domain. This was ancient being who had lived as the lord over his domain, taking care of the humans that lived by him by killing all the monsters. To see their dragon guardian who served their families as far back as there were humans in the area, farther back generations then they knew.

"Do you not want to live, a beast as you must be at least five centuries old and what about these men who adore you, recant being an idol, recant being proud, recant being a heretic, the world is changing and whatever does not change with it shall perish and we shall be the God King's Hammer!" Exclaimed Stronoff.

"When your Empire first started, all beliefs, all beings were accepted, now that is not enough for your God Emperor, it will never be enough, that is why we must take a stand now, as for you Grand Marshall for now you are a lamb leading lions, but your lust for blood will grow and you will become a monst…"

Suddenly as the nameless dragon finished his last word, a rage came over Gazef that he had never felt before, his eyes glowed red and as he turned it left a smokey afterglow. The blood of Mars activated in Gazef and before he knew what happened he drew back his hammer and smashed the dragon head with such force in seemed to explode, then leaving his hammer where the dragon's head was he blew out the heads of the men on both sides of the dragon with a right and left and punches. As blood started to rain on all of the men in the room he pick up his hammer and proclaimed.

"By Hammer. By Fist. We shall destroy the Heretics! He yelled with his smoking red eyes he proclaimed as a rain of blood fell. All of the men in the rooms bloodthirst raged and they lost their military composure and began to scream and yell in the excitement of the battles to come. Then there all began to chant what became the official saying of the Holy Ordos of the Imperial Hammers.

"By Hammer. By Fist. We shall destroy the Heretics!"

"By Hammer. By Fist. We shall destroy the Heretics!"

"By Hammer. By Fist. We shall destroy the Heretics!"

Sitting in the Castle in the province of the Holy Empire Cocytus bowed in front of Ainz

"More Adeptus Astartes?" asked Cocytus.

"Yes we plan on losing most if not all of the Imperial Guard Templars that consist mostly of humans. Before battle I will grant them a pardon from death and we shall have our reclaimers transport the dead bodies back to the labs. There we shall finally start our race change program that we have stirred with our finger with the Holy Aministratium of the Eccelastical, and the Adventurers."

"What do you wish me to do My Lord? Cocytus asked.

"When they are reborn into the unclean, you shall be in charge of their unit, they all will die so around 20,000 men so that means 20 more legions. I know you want to serve by my sons side with the black brigades but they are nothing more than a political unit, they will have their uses further on but they are too weak made up of normal beings you can not deny it."

"You believe they all will die Master?" Cocytus asked.

"The republic has an army of 100,000 men and dragons while we have around 25,000 men. The Imperial Hammers are a blunt instrument of war like their name, they shall fight the large battles while the human Templar Chapter of the Imperial Guard shall comb through the cities and hold ground, it has high mortality rate but why am I explaining this to a General?" Ainz said impatiently.

"Yes Emperor, I just thought.."

"Try not to do that, just train my men and kill, you are a warrior not a politician." Ainz interrupted.

Cocytus bowed and excused himself from the room dejected, "Sometimes his warrior spirit is an inconvenience to me."Ainz said to Albedo who uncharacteristically said nothing during the meeting.

"Yes his compassion to the Lizardmen and now humans, would you like me to put him under watch?" Albedo said with a smile.

"No, but I am afraid he will not be able to raise above a General, I just can't see him rule a large nation." Ainz said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Author Note: First off this is the first chapter of Volume 2 so consider it a new book if that confused you. I am mixing in my love of Warhammer 40k into the story, thank to Terminator for the suggestion, thank you to my proofreader. Also I know that everyone rags on me for my lack of grammar but I work and go to school full time so I do not have a large amount of time, and if you don't like it why not volunteer to fix it?


	21. Chapter 22

The first battle of the war with the Republic was not a large one as both sides wanted to find out the strength of each other's Armies. The word had already gotten to the highest command of the Republic that neither the Imperium's Guardians or Emperor would fight if needed. This lulled the Republic into a false sense of security that they would soon regret, many historians believe that this announcement was propaganda from the Empire to do just that.

Commander Grey was a large stocky man with a bald head and a great grey bushy beard with a booming voice that made him more suitable to be a Santa Claus impersonator than a General. He was well loved by his men and the most experienced General in the all volunteer Army of the Republic. He had fought in countless battles against rogue traders and bandits that plagued the southern border. He was also a very ambitious man that was never satisfied with what he had, with every metal or promotion he received he looked forward to the next one. This made him a very shrewd man that would do anything to get ahead in his career, even if it meant swallowing his enormous pride. He was in his office in the Southernmost garrison in the Republic on high alert since the war had begun. He was tasked with trying to quell as many secessionist towns and provinces he could before total war broke out. He had been successful in bringing in about a dozen small towns but was repelled from the largest and most strategic border town of Tempest. The southern portion of the Republic was allied with the Imperium especially along the border and began to become more Pro-Republic the further north into the country one went, this made his command the front line of defense in the war.

He was just finishing his report to the council that contained an action plan to take Tempest when the word broke. Commander Grey was startled from his writing he heard a loud knocking from one if his doors, it was not the knocking that startled him, it was the extreme lack of military decorum. Since he was made the Commander of the Southern Garrison no one had ever knocked on his door before, it was just not done, so this had been a grave matter indeed.

"Yes, you may enter" he said with his most commanding voice.

Not to his surprise was the military liaison from the council high born noble Silva Gillscale of the Gillscale dragon clan walked in. He was some percentage dragon but not enough to transform so he was used as diplomat, General Grey did not like him he did not serve in the military but saw fit to try and tell him what to do. Silva walked up to his desk bowed and sat down.

"We have gotten news that the Grand Marshall of the Empire has been seen in Tempest with his elite metal knights." The young noble said with a smile that was supposed to be condescending but just looked snobbish.

Commander Grey was turning shades of red that nobody had ever seen before, not just because he was beaten to the punch by Martellus the new Grand Marshall of the Imperium of Nazarick to take the town he also learned of it not of his own intelligence but a rich snob.

"How may I ask did you find this out before my network of spies found out?" Grey asked.

"Oh they found out first, I just intercepted the message as it was coming to you and wanted to give it myself, as I wanted to ask you a favor." Silva said with not even a blink.

If it could get him to tell the council of me favorably then it would be worth it he thought, "What is that may ask is that." Grey asked with the fakest smile he could muster as he put an imitation cigarette in his mouth and lit it and leaned back in his chair. The reason he called it "imitation" was because the cigarettes originally came from the Imperium and tasted great as he was somewhat of an expert in tobacco, but when the war started he had to smoke the third rate cigarettes from the Republic. They tasted rather harsh and different from the smooth rich tastes of the Imperium's brands but to partake of them would be seen as borderline treasonist in his view. Unfortunately, he had to yell at several of his junior officers for this very reason as it was widely known magic was used to make the flavor taste so good and it could be used as a weapon. This of course was ludicrous but war makes men do silly things to make themselves think they are doing whatever they can to win them.

"Well I learned from your intelligence that the Marshall Martellus has only about 3,000 of his men in tempest and I believe that he has made a major error because as you well know we have 6,000 men and if we strike today we could cause a major blow to the Empire and claim the city and all the other cities in the area." Silva said.

"What may I ask is your favor?" Grey asked with skepticism again.

"As you know I am accomplished up to third tier magic and the nobles of the Republic in times of war have an arrangement with the military and want to take the rank of lieutenant and lead one of your magic units in the battle." Silva finished saying.

General Grey's face twitched a little he was angry about the noble hijacking his own intelligence network to serve his means but he had to admit Silva had a point with striking the Imperial Army. He also really had no choice in the matter of giving the young power hungry noble a field promotion as he was as a part of the Republic's agreement with the noble houses to be called on for conscripted service at any time and volunteer for service as well.

"Since you have had gone through military training and are and exceptional at magic, I will grant you command over one of the mage units but you will do me the favor of telling the council of my victory." Grey said.

"Of course, victory is assured and you shall get all the promotion and honor you deserve winning the first battle in the war, Commander." Silva said and he stood up and saluted him. Grey stood up and Saluted him back and watched him walk out of the room. Now it is time to assemble the troops and lay siege to the town Grey thought as he sat back and took a long drag on his cigarette that tasted like frack.

As Grand Master Martellus or simply as he would like to go by Gazef walked down the center of the village in his battle armor flanked by Rogal and Dorn of the Black and Red Marines units as they were now being called along with a long list of other things to numerous to count, the locals looked at them and cheered as they were all pro-Imperium. In fact it was their own town mayor who asked for help when 100 Republic troops tried to enter the town but the local militia with help from everyone with a weapon repelled the attack, then sent a courier with a letter pledging allegiance to the Imperium and asking for help.

The mayor was rather shocked when in less that half a day after the courier went out on a three day ride to Traverser he returned in a massive black flying castle flew over the town dropping 2,000 massive metal knights and 1000 assorted magicians, Inquisitors and Magos as they called them. Then the ship flew off as soon as it came, most to his surprise he saw through the crowd the Grand Marshall himself in the midst of his military leaders. He felt overjoyed as he was assured all the things he knew about the Imperium was true and that there God KIng answered the prayers of their people and were not blind and deaf as their metal dragon gods they prayed to.

The Mayor along with his assistant stood at the front of his mansion along with his family to meet the Grand Marshall and invite him to dinner. The reason why the Mayor was pro-Imperium was because his daughter caught a fever long ago that no priest could heal anywhere in the Republic so he in a last desperate bid took her to the church of Nazarick. He took her into the Black Chapel in the Capital of Nazarick full of fear and awe for he had never seen such wonders. Immediately, the priest took the child from him before he could object and they laid her on a table chanting ceremonial blessing over her. Within five minutes the girl was healed and up and playing with the other children in the Temple. Amazed the mayor fell to his knees crying, thanking the priest offering all the money he had, but the priest just smiled and refused stating that in Nazarick all children receive the blessing of the Emperor to be healed of sickness. He never forgot that day even though his daughter was now of marrying age and swore one day to return the favor he had been given.

The mayor watching Martellus walk over to him said to himself, "Today is the day I can finally repay the Emperor," he thought with a smile as he looked at his beautiful daughter who smiled back but then quickly looked back down to the ground in reverence.

"Metal Giants." Someone whispered as they walked through the town, Martellus started to laugh and struck Dorn on the chest, "Hear that Dorn they think you are a Giant, maybe you should take your helmet off so they can see your face."

"Yes Sir" Dorn said as he took his helmet off not getting the joke, Dorn respected his Marshall and looked up to him. Dorn in fact looked up to his new commander with all the admiration a son would have for his father. He knew Rogal his rival felt the same way as they had talked when sparing the a week before about how impressed with his strength they were when they say him blow out the dragon's head out with one swing of his hammer.

Rogal looked over and took his helmet off also trying to get Martellus to notice him as well. Gazef looked over to Rogal and smiled, "You both look good, are you boys ready for a fight, I hear they are bringing an Army out here and we will be outnumbered two to one or is it three, I think they are underestimating us." Martellus said with a laugh.

As he was saying this one of the scout units of the Red Templars who excelled in recon and scouting while the Black Templars excelled in frontline combat ran up to the group. The scout marines ran up to Rogal there chapter leader to give a report. A younger man removed his helmet put his hand of his chest in a old roman salute and said, "Lord Rogal, 6,000 men are marching from the north toward Tempest, 1000 cavalry, 4000 infantry, 500 bowman and 500 magicians," the young nameless Marine said them saluted again.

Rogal looked over to Martellus and said, "Sir, your plan in working perfect, by those numbers the whole Southern Garrison is coming down to take Tempest, with them out of the way we can pacify the whole South of the Republic!"

The Grand Marshall said, "If they only knew their spies were all inquisitors then they would have some idea about what they are about to fight! They think they are fighting a mere two thousand old knights but we shall give the Emperor what he desires a massacre." he said with a smile and a whisk of red smoke coming out of his right eye as he winked. The power he had shown just for a second made even Rogal and Dorn shake just a little as they both knew it was just the tip of an iceberg of his true power.

"Now we should have one day before they are here let them not say we are courteous to our guest, Rogal, Dorn with me to talk to the Mayor and where the hell is Technu?" Martellus asked.

At the same time Technu sneezed and restarted working on a malfunction knee joint at the time and was nowhere near close enough to hear the Grand Master to hear his call.

Martellus, Dorn and Rogal all continued their walk through the town square to the mayor's mansion through a throng of people that all wanted to see the new mysterious super soldiers of the Imperium along with the new Grand Marshall of these forces. Murmurs of disbelief about how big these men were and if they were really human or not as they were 12 feet tall with the power suits on and at this time the average man was around 5 foot six inches due to poor diet.

As they reached the front of the Mayor's home where he had been patiently waiting for the last hour Grand Marshall Martellus walked forward and shook his hand while saying, "Mayor Tempus it is so nice to meet you and your support of the Imperium has as I know reached even the halls of the Royal Court. I have came in person to show our support of your ancient family who founded this city and has taken your name."

The mayor's eye's lit up when he had heard that the news of his support had possibly reach the God Emperor's ears, he could have not asked for more. "Grand Marshall Martellus Stronoff it is a honor to have you and your aids come to us in person would you please come in we have prepared a feast in your honor."

Martellus eyes hardened a little and said, "You may call me by Martellus my given name Gazef Stronoff was cease to exist when I took this position, it is a sort of new tradition so to speak, but may I introduce my associates. This is my right and left hand Lord Dorn and Lord Rogal they are both leaders of my strongest units the Adeptus Astartes or simply my Metal Marines as most have come to call them."

Rogal and Dorn both shook Mayor Tempus hand trying their hardest not to crush it because they were in their power suits and had a hard time restraining their strength, Martellus told them to dismount from their suits and get into their dress uniforms for the feast they would be attending with him. They both ran back to the staging areas and with help from the Mechanicus Magos dismounted from their power suits and changed into their uniforms. This all took about five minutes as they did so with military precision. By the time they came back Martellus was talking to the aid about the incursion yesterday and what to expect tomorrow,.

"Ah Rogal, Dorn you both did that so quickly, good boys" he looked at the mayor's aid and finished saying so all could hear. "I consider these two to be my sons you know, even though they are not my blood one I suppose will succeed me." he said pointing at them. For the first time since both of them could remember they were both smiling as they considered him to be a father since they met and they both fought for his attention as siblings would. When they trained under Demiurge, he was cruel and merciless but after they were put under the Marshal's command he treated them like they have never been before and they both liked his leadership style much more. Martellus knew this as well and played to this as he secretly feared that they would see him as weak and try to usurp him so he constantly said things like this to gain their absolute obedience.

They all filed into the Mayoral mansion that was yellow brick and could house about 50 people at a time. The Tempest mansion was considered on of the Jewels of the Southern Republic and was a strategic advantage as well, the city had just over 30,000 people in the main part and was even bigger if you added the adjoining farm land that supported the city. Dorn looked around the mansion but was not impressed after seeing the great halls of the fortress monastery in Traverser. The mayor's daughter smiled at Dorn when he was looking around the mansion and their eyes met, he smiled back out of reflex but simply looked at her and view her as a non threat. Finally, they entered into the dining area that was already full with local nobles and traders in the area that were all pro-Imperium to have a chance to meet the Marshal and see what they could get from being loyal. And hopefully make a favorable intention.

The Marshal was shown his seat next to the Mayor at the place of honor and waved Dorn to his side while Rogal much to his displeasure was seated next to some nobles daughters in some attempt to get them in his favor. Martellus leaned over and said to Dorn, "Each one of these men and women are jackals they want something from you and if they had the chance would tear you apart to get it. This is politics my son and it as dangerous as the battlefield do not ever forget it."

After saying this the Marshall stood up and gave a toast to the Imperium and to tomorrow's victory. While they were eating then the endless questions of how the war will proceed and questions about how they would be rewarded for their loyalty. Martellus was used to nobles was very studious in reflecting the questions and at the same time reassuring them they would be properly compensated for their loyalty as to imply that the Emperor was anything but fair was heresy.

After the dinner all the most male dinner guests retired to the study for cigars and hard drink, the guest included Marshall Martellus, Dorn, Rogal, Mayor Tempest and a assortment of High born nobles from the southern region of the Republic.

"Before we have a drink I sent for my private amasaic from the Royal house itself I feel we she toast to the new North Eastern Province of the Imperium." Marshall Martellus said as one of the magos in a red robe came bringing in drinks one a tray with glasses made from finer crystal any of the nobles have ever seen. Behind the unnamed tech priest was no other than Malcador himself.

The bearded Inquisitor that took most of the people in the room by surprise due to the nature of his face showing he was not human but a demon hybrid. Seeing this Martellus eyes lit up and went to introduce him to all that was in the room. The Marshall stood up which prompted everyone else in the room to stand and said, "Everyone we have a very special guest with us tonight this is Lord inquisitor Malcador, he answers directly to the Emperor himself and although a part of the Ordos of the Church Militant, carries out the direct will of the Emperor." Suddenly everyone's attitude change when they heard he had the ear of the Emperor and all the nobles and the mayor took turns introducing themselves to him,.

After this all calmed down everyone found a seat and was poured a glass of this new Imperial liquor, when they tasted it the lights of their eyes all brighten and the Mayor asked what it was made from. "Grain that has been distilled and aged with magic, the bottle you are tasting would be around 100 years old." Martellus said with a smile.

Malcador looked over to Martellus and began to speak but he was cut off as the Marshall leaned in and said, "I know if you were sent it is a message from the Emperor but we should wait until this is over, agreed?," Malcador smiled and nodded in agreement because what he had to say was for their ears alone.

The Mayor was enjoying the amasaic and then put down his glass when he was finished, he finally had enough courage to ask the Marshall what he intended the entire night, "So Marshall I would like to offer my daughter to you in or one of your aids as a sign of loyalty and solidarity between the nobles of the former southern Republic and the Empire." he said with a quiver in his voice. The room fell absolutely silent as no one knew how this would play out but it was the consensus of all the nobles to do this as it was normal custom to do so.

Martellus thought something like this would happen as he read the report about the mayor and smiled and said to him, "Although your offer is greatly appreciated blood offerings are not required in the Imperium, plus all the Marines you see here are as you would say warrior monks, whose sole purpose is to serve the Emperor, whom they would give their lives gladly if need be."

The Mayor looked down it was not hard to see the look of disappointment in his eyes, "But worry not Tempus the Imperium has heard of your gracious acts and we have plans for your little town and the surrounding areas, that you will want to hear." the Marshall said with a smile while getting up and putting his hand on the Mayor's shoulder.

Mayor Tempus looked up and said, "Grand Marshall I do not understand how could you give me more than I have, I am noble born of the first line, Mayor of the largest city in the southern Republic and the Emperor Protects,..." as he said this everyone in the room repeated it.

"The Emperor Protects." was said in unruly unison as no one thought he was going to say the first creed of the Imperium.

"...but he also as you well know gave my daughter new life, I seek nothing from the Imperium but thy God Emperor's blessing?" the Mayor finished saying in a sulky voice.

Marshall Martellus smiled again and said, "I can see why you were chosen for this task my friend, so eager to please the Emperor and that is why we are going to turn Tempest into one of the Largest towns in the Republic, you see it has strategic value as it is so close to the Empire and can easily be reinforced and resupplied from Traverser, it will become the defacto capital of the south Republic as we march north and it will be a new site for a fortress monastery of our Marines. Most of all, you, will become the new governor of the entire south of the old Republic, it is a large task indeed you will be quoted in the papers, you will be a hero and a traitor to some of your people. It is an important decision, I know, but you will also be able to marry your daughter off into the highest of nobility within the Imperium as well, so think it over." he said as he patted the aging man on the back.

You could hear an audible gasp from the other nobles who were silently cursing themselves for not offering their towns in their fiefdoms, most were only at the dinner to see what they could get for their support and now saw they missed out on a opportunity of a lifetime. This of course was not true as all of this to the very last point had be calculated beforehand due to the extreme loyalty of the Tempus family but when a Noble saw an opportunity as this they knew they must jump on it before it is gone.

Lithe Hector of the second most strongest noble group in the south the House of Hector's spoke up, he was a tall man as all were in his family and known for his golden tongue, "If I may interject, seeing that the Emperor (may all bow before him) is being so kind with those who are loyal, I as the first of the House of Hector pledge my fealty to the Emperor and to you Marshall, or will it be Warmaster soon?"

When it came right down to it the head of the Hector's was a fool and to mention such a thing was borderline heretical in the Imperium, but he did not know this. Martellus looked over at the man then to Lord Malcador who had a frown on his face and said, "It would not be wise young Lord to speculate who will be taking the new position of Warmaster, it might be the Prince Himself who is worthy of the mantle, as I am now I would be considered a General but a warmaster is General of Generals and even with the Guardians where no mortal dare to tread, I fear, remember this wisely Hector one should not be so lustful for power to speak out of turn." he said with a grin that sent shivers up the young man's back. He knew his place and he knew what foolishness he had said.

He got on both knees and slammed his head on the floor cutting open his forehead, "I repent Lord Malcador, Dorn, Rogal and Grand Marshal, The Emperor Protects!" he cried out.

The Marshall not wanting to make more of a scene walked over the Hector and pulled him up by the collar and said, "The Emperor protects, and you shall get your reward but be patient young Lord, your time shall come! Now enough with this unpleasantness fetch a medic and let's enjoy the rest of this amasaic!" he finished with a laugh. The night went on with overblown stories of the Emperor and of how they repelled the attack on the town. When the night was nearly over and all the amasaic was gone a very drunk and very happy Mayor Tempest pledged that he would do anything for the Empire and it was settled that Tempest would be the incursion point into taking the south of the Republic in the first part of the war. As history would not show the beginning stages of the war were decided in a drunk mayors den but in a gaudy picture of men meeting in a nice room signing the Treaty of Tempest.

The Marshall was in a dark hall with no doors when a spirit of pure malice started to chase him, he could not get away and he knew if it touch him he would be no more. He ran and ran but not matter how fast he ran it got closer and closer and right before it touched him he woke up. The sound of two chain swords crashing together woke him and his splitting headache from too much drink. He looked around he was in his tent just outside of town, that all the Adeptus Astartes, magos and magician core were all living in as to not impose on the town to make a good impression. He remembered the night before the Mayor tried to make him stay but he refused saying he needed to be with his men. He had a splitting headache, "Zane you worthless frakking idot where are you." he shouted.

Suddenly, Zane his personal assistant who was also a Satyr from the eastern wiles of the Imperium ran in hearing the shout of his master. He was putting on his his suspenders and his long coat. He ran into the tent of the Marshall and to see his master in bed shouting his name.

"Yes Sir, sorry sir what do you need." Zane said said as he finish straightening his tie.

The Marshall was up looking around, "Get me a potion I got a hangover like a son of a bitch and I have to fight in three hours." he yelled.

Zane tried not to laugh as he has never seen his master in such a state he was still half drunk and slogging around trying to put on his uniform and even put his pants on backwards. Zane looked through a trunk at the corner of the tent and pulled out a red vile and walked over and handed it to him and said, "Your potion Sir, after you take this and you will feel good as new." Martellus grabbed it and gulped it down as fast the amasaic flowed last night and within a few seconds he felt better, stronger even and younger.

"A vial of God's blood would go for a thousand gold and if a commoner saw how I take it they would think it's a fracking waste, urge those damn nobles getting me so drunk last night but.." he slapped his hands on his lap. "The night was a success, Tempest is going to be the new staging point for the invasion of the Republic, call back to Traverser and tell the Operation Tempest is a go and send for the rest of the troops."

Zane smiled, "Yes sire I had no doubt you would get the approval of all the local nobles it is so much better to the alternative of killing them all would have been such a shame."

"Yes in fact that was what the Lord Inquisitor told me last night that if I could not get them to agree, the inquisition was going to kill everyone there that night, I would have felt terrible about it especially that poor Tempus fellow and his family opening up their houses but war is a dirty business but I am glad it all worked out." Martellus said looking in the mirror as he put on his uniform.

"That reminds me sir your new Terminator armor is here for the battle, it is same as the other armour you trained with but larger so it will make you as big as your men, such is the desired effect I believe," Zane said.

"Very well let go put it on, you know those chainswords are going to make me lazy, no need for any martial arts you can slice through anything and the armor is impenetrable, I feel for those poor republic grunts but I know when we start facing dragons we will need them." Martellus said walking out of the tent.

"Sir must remember that you are expected to use the Emperor's (may all bow to him) gift during the battle, the men are expecting it, in fact many of the Black and Red Marines are now carrying war hammers as their second weapon for your name sake as the hammer of the Imperium." Zane so cautiously reminded his master.

"Yes I will use it but remember I was an accomplished sword fighter so like the rest of the men I will fight will a sword in one hand and a hammer in the other," the Marshall responded with a hint of irritation in his voice.

They walked over to the Mechanicus station where his towering armour with the Golden crest of Ainz Ooal Gown on its chest. Technu came over and personally saw that the Grand Marshalls new armour that came in last night worked and fit perfectly. By the time he was done he stood a towering 12 feet tall along with all his other men but with golden ornate decorations on the armor along with a fearsome black skull helm to make him look as intimidating as possible,

General gray was riding his horse with his entire Army as Tempest came in sight. Silva or for now Lt. Silva took it upon himself to ride next to the general and chat his ear off about how great he is at just about everything. "Their is the new game regicide you must play it, I know it is from the Empire but a game is just a game." Silva was saying, as he was about to explain the rules and best strategy one of the scouts in plain civilian clothes ran up to the General and gave him a salute.

"General, I have scouted the town acting like a trader from the next village over, there are around 3,000 soldiers of the Imperium but their is something I should tell your the knights are 12 feet tall with magic swords." The soldier said with sweat rolling down his face.

"When they are on their horses?" The General said in disbelief.

"Nay Sir they are in giant armor like a knight but I saw some of them men when they came out of them at night and they were 10 feet tall without them, the armor is magical it makes odd sounds as they move. Their sword remind me of a saw General but when they want the teeth of the saw dances around the blade." The scout said with his hat in hand.

"What of the mayor and the nobles I do not see but one lower noble house who had came to support us?" The General asked becoming increasingly angry.

"General the Grand Marshall of the Imperium of the Ordos of the Church Militant had dinner with all the top nobles in the area and of the mayor of Tempest, uhum... where he secured all of their allegiance is what I heard last night through the normal channels" the poor private said."

"Even the Hector clan, they are close personal friends of mine!?" Grey asked indignantly.

"Yes Sir" the private squeaked out.

"How many people know what you told me?" Grey asked as he looked around at his men setting up tents to rest for the knight before the battle tomorrow.

"Just you General and of course Lord Silva," he said as he was right next to the General.

"Good, Silva execute this man for being a traitor." Grey said.

Silva smiled, "With pleasure."

Befor the poor man could beg for his life Silva casted level 3 fireball and consumed his whole body and then nothing was left but the soldier's sword, some metal buttons and a pile of ashes that used to be the man's body and clothes. Not many men saw what happened and those that did supposed that he was a traitor as their had been mass defections from the Republic's military, so everyone went on with their day as if they had not saw a thing.

"You are quite perfect as a magician, perhaps after this battle is over the rank of Colonel might entice you to stay in the Southern Army?" Grey asked, he still did not like the man but he did what he said without any hesitation and understood that keeping his men's morale up and this news was too dangerous for any of the other soldiers to hear if it was indeed true. He knew fear was like the plague and once it gripped your command you were powerless to stop it.

Silva grinned and said, "It would be a honor General, I am glad to find our ideals intersect all too well." Silva was thinking that he had miscalculated this man for an old fool but was quickly learning that he was not a timid man but something else all entirely. Most important of his recent observations of the General he has surmised he was the kind of man he could in part stand to follow and above all advance his station as he was second heir to his family and needed to show he father he was the better man.

They both proceeded on horseback through the camp which was behind a large hill outside the view of the town, which was approximately 2 miles away, centuries and guards, as well as scout units to give them due to to call to arms if any incursions were to take place. General Grey was feeling very good about everything was going according to plan without any signs of trouble. Lord Malcador and his assistant inquisitor Kanus were both walking through the camp finding it all quite comical the level of security. They both transformed into the two guards after they killed them a called reclaimers to dispose of the corpses. They were on a fact finding mission to gather intelligence on what nobles secretly came in support of the Republic and have them labeled as heretics. When they finished their mission they wandered off into the night with none of the enemy having a clue of their presence.

Morning finally came as General Grey woke up at first sunlight and had his assistant dressed him as he had the last five years he was the Commander of the Southern Army. He poured himself a cup of recaf and drank it outside his tent as he watched all of the different units get in line ready to assault the town in the staging area behind the large hill that kept them out of sight. The General's plan was simply the enemy was outnumbered two to one and although they had armour they curiously had no cavalry. He would have his 500 cavalry units head the attack the flank the enemy while the Infantry would follow behind. He would have the archers and magicians at the rear of the attack firing spells and showering down arrows at the enemy. They would enemy would be quickly routed and most likely fall back into the town where they would the dig in and set up their catapults and ballistas to pummel the town and then finally when the Imperiums spirits were broken he would wage the final attack into the town. By this time he would have the reinforcements he requested and be a full six thousand stronger while the Imperium would be cut off by the siege.

It was a sound plan and would have most likely worked but it had a fatal flaw, he was fighting the last war, neglecting the advancement in science, magic, and technology. This is a fatal mistake most if not all countries make, is that they are always planning the fight the last war and unfortunately the last war the Republic was in was several hundred years ago. General Grey watched as Silva lined up his Mage Corps with all the military precision that he would expect from any of his best officers. When he saw that every unit was in place and ready to assault the city the General had his horse take to him while he put on his armor breastplate and helmet that looked much a Roman Centurion helmet but with ornate carvings of dragons on the sides, lastly he put on his cape and mounted his horse and rode to the front of the formation.

As he stood and looked over his 6000 men he could tell many were nervous, all but a few veterans had been in small battles with brigands and rebels but nothing ever this big. All of their victories were easily earned with few casualties as they were alway an overwhelming force but General Grey had the upmost respect for them, he knew he needed to give a speech before they moved out so he cleared his throat.

"Men of the Republic today we have the honor of the first battle that could very decide the outcome of the war. I know all of you are aware of the Kattsee plaines and what happened there but the Imperiums leader no longer fights, perhaps he lost the stomach for war?" laughing erupted from his men. "But it is no doubt his vanity that has caused him to make such a fatal error as he calls himself the God-Emperor surely pride has perverted his judgement also. This pride in him a spread to his followers in thinking that they are also truly invincible as the Grand Marshall of the Imperium has sent himself along with only 3000 men to defeat us in battle! Surely fate is on our side and we shall have the New Grand Marshall head on a pike after the end of the siege. So, what say you will you follow me to glory?" he screamed.

A roar came from the crowd as the lust for battle along with the good news of the report they had heard from the General dispelled any fears that they might have had, especially all the strange rumors they have heard about giant soldiers wielding terrible swords of death that spread through the night before (with help from the inquisitors of course). As they walked over the hill in formation all the excitement and lightheartedness suddenly evaporated as if instantly 2000 12 feet tall soldiers that were in some sort of knights armor were standing to two groups of 1000. On the left soldiers with Red Armor and crosses on their armour were all standing together in perfect lines of 100 soldiers 10 rows back and on the right Knights with jet black armour with Iron crosses on their shoulders. Each one held a six foot chain sword in one hand and a hammer in the other, the swords had teeth like saws and did not look like they should cut anything but even the most inexperienced soldiers did not trust this instinct.

"Their swords are t-t-t-t-taller than a man" A Republic infantryman stuttered.

Various other strange soldiers could be seen behind them but they were hard to see over the large knights. Then General Grey notice standing between them and his Army in a large suit of armour that made him as large as his men was the Grand Marshal himself, his the gold adorning his armour made him shimmer in the sun, the General noted that it made his armour look quite pedestrian in comparison. To the Marshalls right and Left looked like important men too, although they did not have gold on their armour they did both bear the signits and held the banners of the two different knight units he saw in front of them. He was able to figure that they were the commanders of these units, it was customary before the battle for the General of each army to make demands and if they could be made the battle would go forward.

General Grey leaned over to his assistant and said, " We need to talk about terms will go out their fetch Silva, I need a powerful magic caster to block any type of metal magic they might use to get me to agree to things that are outrageous. "Yes General, " his aid said as he rode over to Silva, and brought him to the General.

As Silva trotted up to him and stopped his horse the General signaled Silva to lean in so no one could hear what he said, "I want you to cast barrier against any kind of mental magic right now to protect us can you do it." General Grey said.

Nodding yes Silva concentrated and caste the spell as quietly and quickly as possible.

"Let's us go we can talk freely when we are away from prying ears" the General whispered.

They two men rode their horses slowly and confidently to the three towering men standing five hundred meters away. After they had gotten out of earshot the General asked Silva without turning his head and as calmly as possible, "Have you ever seen such a thing I honestly thought the spy had gone mad or really was turned?" Grey asked Silva.

Silva took a deep breath and said, "They could be on stilts but such an easy deception would be seen through, those things I think could hardly be human, I think their is some foul alchemic sourcery that has been used."

"What of the armour it does not look like normal plate or mail of our knightly orders?" Grey asked seeking the wisdom of a member of one of the riches clans that had one of the biggest libraries known in the Republic.

Silva racked his brain and thought of a book he had read as a youth about armour, "There are stories of armour that had been imbued with magic that the wearer could wear to boost one's strength instead of inhibiting it but as any armour it does have a weakness. Such as the eyes, knee and elbows or any other joints can be pierced," Silva said feeling good about himself.

"Good, we need to spread that knowledge to the men, there is always a chink in the armor as they say and depending only on armor is a major fault, along with no cavalry is just foolish," he paused to think as they were almost halfway to the enemy leaders and the General then said, "You know I met the Grand Marshall before he was put in leadership in the Imperium, long ago almost a lifetime."

Silva acted not surprised but was as most youth outside the Imperium he had not heard of Gazef Stronoff of the Kingdom and bodyguard to the King, "Really what was he like what I see before me seems to be a rather pompous fellow like all in the Imperium, they have that smug sense of superiority." he said.

The Old General sighed and he said, "No, he was a great man, loyal, true to his King and even stood up to the Emperor and sacrificed his life and saved countless lives through giving up his own. But then he was revived decades later and has never been the same, he, I would bet is still a good man but he had already fought for the losing side once and payed the ultimate price, and when he awoke everything he bled and died for was gone, what would you make of that, no man really can say honestly what they would do." they were only a few hundred meters away now. "Now let us speak with these men so be still and watch your words Lieutenant."

Silva straighten up as if he almost forgot the gravity of the situation that he was in and the real reason why he volunteered to go on this dangerous mission. They both slowly came up to the three men who stilled looked down on them even though they were on horseback a feeling or fear came over Silva he knew something was not right and he had no idea how right he was.

Grand Marshall Martellus was the first to speak, "Greeting General of the Republic have you come to join the cause?" he said with a straight face. Grey trying not to burst a blood vessel thought two could play by this game and said, "What cause may that be Grand Marshall?"

Martellus shot back, "The beginning of the Great Black Crusade in which we shall scour the lands of heretics and the Imperium shall cover the world with its might and then go to the stars."

It was all General Grey could do but not laugh and decided he had enough of this preposterous talk, "Have you gone mad Marshall, or has the Imperium so diluted it's citizens wisdom that they all think your nation shall conquer the earth and even the heavens? Know we know for sure and have seen for sure that pride comes before the fall Lt. Gillscale." Silva let out a chuckle, both Rogal and Dorn grabbed the hilt of their sword they had never heard such insults, Martellus signaled them to stop.

"Well it seems we are at an impasse, so you deny the God Emperor and the rule, you refuse to worship your gods and intend to fight the Imperium?" Grand Marshal said.

"Yes we do and we shall scour your kind off the Earth!" Grey said with a red face.

"Then I declare your extremus hereticus and your termination is justified by the mandate of the Ordos Exclesasica! Negotiations are over." The Marshall stated if he was reading it from a book he had read a thousand times before as if he was bored almost.

Silva was indignant, in all his life he had never been so insulted and by a lower born man and he was of the Imperium a group he had learned to personally hate more than any other person in the southern army, "You fools shall die like dogs and I shall take the pleasure of taking your head back the council send your body to the four corners of this word so all may see your arrogance, pet of the Emperor, Imperium dog." he ranted so unrestrained he was frothing at the mouth.

Grand Marshall Martellus was turning to walk away when Silva started into his rant then turned to look at the young man when it his name finally clicked in his head, he turn around and smiled, "Now it came back to me Gillscale, one of your patriarchs was captured and executed a few weeks ago."

The color drained out the Silvas face, he knew his great, great, great uncle had lost contact with everyone but this was the first news he heard of him, "You lie he spat."

"He was a tough old goat did not beg up to the very end but don't take my word for it." Martellus looked over to Rogal who spoke up.

"Grand Marshall killed him quickly one blow to the head with his war hammer." then Dorn cut in, "Then we had stakes he was a little tough like the the Marshall said." with a evil grin.

"You evil, cannibals your a disgrace, I should kill you where you.." Silva so angry he started to slur his words. The only thing that brought him back to his sense was General Grey grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, "Come back to your senses boy! Can't you see they are baiting you, we shall make our leave now I shall pray for your souls Dogs of the Imperium!" With that they both parties turned and started walk to their armies, with the negotiations failed the stage was set for the battle to begin.

As the Grand Marshall walked with Rogal and Dorn and spoke them one last time before the battle started, "Now remember both of your units will look like a frontal assault but fifty paces before we make contact with the enemy Rogal and his Templars will break off and flank the enemy first killing all the archers and mages then cutting of the escape route behind the enemy, while Dorn and the Black Templars shall attack the entire army from the front driving them back into Rogals unit, remember I want those two Silva and the General alive, understand?" Martellus ordered.

Rogal and Dorn both said, "Yes Sir!" and the Grand Marshall nodded, he knew they understood they had gone over the mission five times before along with all the other leaders in the unit just incase something happens to them. They arrived at the Imperial army and Rogal and Dorn both split off to their units. Martellus would attack with the Black Templars to insure the enemy would be sure to take the trap if they saw him with the main unit.

Grand Marshall looked back at his troops and knew they was no need for a speech instead he held his hammer up high and yelled, "We are the hammer of the Emperor, By hammer, by fist, we shall destroy the heretics!"

All the Marines started to roar, "We are the hammer of the Emperor, By hammer, by fist, we shall destroy the heretics!" "We are the hammer of the Emperor, By hammer, by fist, we shall destroy the heretics!" "We are the hammer of the Emperor, By hammer, by fist, we shall destroy the heretics!"

Then Martellus let the charge while they were all chanting their creed, from the regular infantryman to the Mages, the soldiers of the Republic became weak kneed and wanted to run if it were not for the war hardened senior leaders who were encouraging their men, reminding them they had superiority. Then slowly they started to advance with the infantry with large shields and spears in the front and the cavalry was supposed to flank the Marines and kill the Mage units, they had the same plan as the Red Templars so little did they know that they were about to meet in battle.

The Imperial Marines were at a full run now the Red Templars broke off about the same time the Republic cavalry broke of the same way. They were only ten paces away from each other now, for Dorn time seemed to slow down he could think faster jump higher and fight harder than he had ever done in training. Dorn pulled out his custom chain sword that was inscribed with runes fire runes that burned so it would cut through metal and wood like hot butter. He activated the rune and the spirits in the hilt started the sword, he was now within striking distance and so was the enemy. The first soldier tried to stick a spear in his face, he ducked and slashed his sword low at the towards what he thought his legs were, he could not be sure because he also had a large shield.

With one powerful large swipe it slice through not only the shield but the man's legs and the three other shields and three other men. All four men fell to the ground grasping stumps of were there legs used to be spilling out blood. He saw an opening and ran into the gap and saw the men behind the shielded soldiers only had swords, he made quick work of the men on the ground by smashing the heads of two of them with his feet and cutting the head off one and gutting the other. He was surrounded now by the enemy so he quickly swung around in a circle cutting the first two mens heads off and the top of a short man's head and another tall man was cleaved in two at his shoulders. Dorn decided it was the best idea to keep moving forward so he would be attacked from the rear. There were two men directly in front of him one swung a him and he parried the cut him from neck to stomach while the other stuck him in the shoulder and shattered his sword, before the man could react he smashed the man's head in with a hammer fist. He then ran ahead like a beserker slashing and cutting man after man in half, after he had been fighting for about five minutes he finally had enough space between him and the enemy to look behind him. Much to his surprise he did not see alive enemies behind him they were all dead or fighting his battle brothers. They had broken the line of the enemy in a wedge formation and he was the very tip of the incursion, pleased he turned back around and unhooked his hammer and held it in his left hand and his sword with his right.

He pushed forward dispatching any poor soul that got in his way, he was able to smash two men with a swing of him hammer and cut three men in half with one swing. Every time a soldier would try to block with his sword he would cut through it and the man holding it. After awhile a lot of the men he was killing were simply trying to flee but he cut them down anyway. He found himself in a pocket as he had advanced to far forward and he was surrounded, he cut a man legs off when he felt a jabbing pain in the back of his knee joint. He looked behind him to see a injured spearman covered in blood he thought dead on the ground he had managed to jam his spear between his joints in the armour, his back leg buckled and the enemy started to all pounce on him like a pack of wolfs when suddenly he saw a flash in front of him flaming missiles struck the enemy in front of him incinerating everyone around him, he silently thanked the mage corps,

It was then he realized that he was simply fighting like a wild man and was not doing his job fighting with his men and giving them directions. He ran back to a group of his battle brothers and yelled for a the men to tighten up their formations and watch eachothers back. He looked around while now occasionally killing an enemy the shield bearing soldiers were all dead and the black templars were well into the secondary infantry line of swordsman some with and without kite shields. Rogals Marines had killed over half the cavalry and were pushing them back easily, it was going well but it could change if they did not act fast as they were still outnumbered, speed was their main weapon so that had to take advantage of it.

He took a quick assessment of the situation since the flanking manoeuvre was not working this could be dragged out first this first he activated his com (message), "casualty report 210!"

"Lord Dorn we have six injured we activated internal potion spray and they will operational within 10 minutes," "Thank your BM210" Dorn said. BM was short for Battle Medic.

"I want Companies 1 through 5 to create an advancing front to fight and keep the enemy busy, company 6 though ten form up on me in 5 now go!" Dorn yelled.

He looked over at Rogals Chapter was slowly pushing back the enemy's cavalry luckily they are much quicker so they were keeping the the enemy contained but that was keeping them more busy than fighting them, so they would be tied up for awhile. He looked back over and the Marshal war directing the unified front that was slowly pushing back the enemy. They were advancing cutting down row after row of men dodging blows as they went. He knew it was a matter of time before they would break and run and half of the army could escape and be resupplied.

"Dorn I will handle the advancing forces if I try to break through the lines I will attract to much attention to myself take your 500 men and break through the to the other side slaughter the mages and form and defensive front behind them to them work your way back Rogal and his brothers should be there to help you when you need it!" Martellus said.

"Roger that Marshall, the Emperor protects!" When he said that he heard the echo of 500 voices around him, "THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" He was should not have been so surprised his men had formed up and ready to go but he was, Dorn lifted his chain sword in the air then motioned it forward and yelled, "In nomine Imperator" and began to run towards the battle front, his battle brothers fighting in front of him fell back without even looking back leaving a perfect hole in the line where ten rows of fifty more or less men across could start their attack.

The eyes of the poor enemy soldiers were so wide when they charged that Dorn could see them through the slits of a full face helmet of a Republic spearman. When Dorns unit made contact with the second of the now first line defense of the enemy the sound of metal on metal clanging, chainswords activating then chewing into fleshing, breaking bones, sudden screams of pain and anger. The man next to Dorn was a good fighter they all called blackjack, he like to club people and used his hammer as a primary weapon and was one of the best in the unit with it. He looked over for a second to see him swing his hammer and shatter a wood shield then bury his hammer in the man holding it, the hammer went deep in his chest killing him instantly. The problem was that when he drew back to strike a swordsman next to him the man's body was still on the hammer, blackjack did not care and surprisingly to Dorn it did not slow him down one bit either. He just kept swinging the hammer with the man attached to it striking down foe after foe, after while the body arms and legs were eventually destroyed and the hammer was covered in a bloody pulp of what used to be a man's body in the maelstrom.

Dorn was mainly using his chainsword as he was now fighting with his brothers on each side and could not be as wild as he was before. He had to admit fighting like this was much easier as he remember the throbbing in the back of his leg when he was fighting alone, the wound had closed up but the muscles were still mending and it would take a few more hours to fully heal thanks to his troll healing powers. They had fought half way through the Republic's army when he noticed his chain sword was starting to slow down, when he struck down directly at an enemy swordsman the chainsword cut through a portion of the man's sword but then stopped. The downward force made the enemies sword cut his own head in half but Dorn quickly pulled his sword back to inspect it, he pulled the lever and touched the rune but nothing happend. He must have overused it and the machine spirit was sleeping he needed to give it time to rest. The real reason was the original chain swords had a problem with overheating and would trip the shutoff switch unit it cooled down enough.

Dorn put his chainsword back in his scabbard and then took out his hammer, he took a quick glance to so all the men in his assault group were doing the same thing or had already done it. He looked forward just in time to see two men rushing him with spears one aiming for his neck and one for his knee joint. With lighting fast reflexes he dodged the first man with a side step and flattened his head with his hammer the second man came he stomped on his spear the man still was running straight at him even though he had no weapon due to the momentum he had build up and so Dorn reached out his left arm and grabbed the enemies head which was easy because he had a large helmet on. He then closed and opened his fist and heard a muffled scream before the man's body became limp and fell to the ground.

The enemy was starting to break in front of him and trampling each other Dorn watched Blackjack jumped 7 or 8 feet in the air and then landed crushing a pile of men trying to climb over each other. He lost his hammer in the process and so he quickly grabbed a man by his leg and ripped it off and started to bludgeon other men with it sending men flying. Dorn had to admit it was crude but effective, the absurdity of blackjacks actions reminded Dorn of his chainsword. He quickly reached to his hilt and flicked the rune and squeezed the hand and the comforting hum as the sword started again, excited Dorn keyed his vox [message], "The sword spirits have rested all Black Templars use your chainswords! The Emperor Protects!" He heard his men roar with excitement as he could hear chainswords one by one start back up again until it sounded like a low drone in the backdrop in addition to all of the other sounds of chaos during a battle. With this development Dorns assault group started to advance through the enemy at a light jog like an unstoppable juggernaut, he had lost count of how man of the enemy he had killed and was covered head to toe with the blood and gore of his enemies. He had to keep wiping the blood off the eyes in his helmet and really wanted to take it off as he found it a nuisance but he would be glad he did not,

Suddenly, he and all his men on the front row broke through the last of the enemy, they all paused for a moment as they did not expect to do it so quickly. They were at the bottom of the hill and as Dorn and the rest of his men looked up he saw a large group of men in robes, with staffs and other magic items mixed in with archers. Dorn knew that they were his second part of his mission, first was to break through and second kill the mages and archers who seemed to be next to the mages. As soon as Dorn yelled, "Charge!" a barrage of arrows, fireballs, magic missiles and every other conceivable attack spell struck Dorn and the rest of his men in the front row, so no one heard him over the roar of the magic attack. All Dorn could see was a bright light and then he was he felt like he took a punch from Rogal straight to the gut and he was on the ground.

General Grey was turning pale, his men looked like children fighting full grown men, their swords cut through his men's shields, as he watched all of his frontline shield bearers die he started to worry. When his cavalry was stopped and then started to be pushed back he got nervous. When he saw an attack squad cut through his main force in ten minutes he knew he had only one shot or this battle was going to turn into a massacre. He rode over to his mage corp and then to his archers and stationed them on a hill in front of where the enemy was fighting through their lines.

He called Lt. Silva over and said, "LIsten you have the high ground and a tactical advantage as you can fight over distance, I want you to work with the archers and alternate your fire with them! I want your to turn this into a killing ground. The enemy has broken through our line but they have bottle necked themselves. I want you to fire volley after volley at that group once they reach the hill, understand?"

Silva licked his parched lips, "Yes Sir we will hold them here and take out a third of their Army while doing so."

"That is the plan Silva, I have to go back to the command tent, I do not have to tell you that failure will only lead to death." He said as he turned his horse around and rode back to the command tent.

Silva watched as the leader of the Black Templars and his assault group started to cut their way through the center of the Republic army, it was hard to watch as they cut his country men down as they were no match for the enemy. He told one of the Junior. Officers to alert him when they were about to break through, then he called up the other officers of the mage corps and the archers he had an idea. When they all gathers he said," I want each mage to pair up with a archer, help imbue the archer's arrows with penetration and elemental magic and the line up in rows. The first row will fire and fall back to the end of the formation while the second quickly switches and fires and follows the first row while the third row gets ready, then the next row will fire and then repeat the process, this way we will have a constant barrage of fire towards the enemy without stopping or depleting one's manna or arrows to fast. Any questions." Everyone look less nervous and nodded their heads in approval.

"Well then get in formation, now!" Quickly everyone worked as the enemy assault unit came closer and closer, they tried their best to keep their minds at the tasks they had been given. It was hard as they heard the screams of their countrymen and friends, while the Black knights laughed and barked boasts at each other and taunts at the Republic. Silva just gritted his teeth and made sure he kept an eye on the leader of the Group whose armor was more ornate than the others. He had to admit he was a true leader he was leading from the front unlike his General who was in the safety of his command center bunker and most likely had fresh horses and guards for a hasty retreat.

Silva could hear the carnage was close now he looked up just in time to see the most disturbing things he had ever seen, five of his countrymen had tried to flee and ran into two others forming a pile. Then he saw a knight jump higher than he had even seen and landed on the pile, he heard screams and the sounds of spines breaking, heads exploding. Then the Black Knight roared in delight and then ripped the legs off the man on top of the pile who screamed in agony, Silva was surprised he was not dead then the Knight started to beat Republic soldiers with the legs of another one of his kin, he wanted to vomit, never it all of his life had he ever read or even heard of such brutality even from the most twisted races on Tera and these were humans!

Although Silva did not want to admit but at that moment he had an epiphany, he knew that not only this battle but the war was over, the Republic was a nation built on administration, equality and founding principles of rights that nation was created on. Ther Impirium was build for one thing, War, and everything else, commerce, trade, religion, social structure, had been made to support this and he was there to witness the birth of the real Imperium, One of the most disturbing thought is that they were fighting the Temple of Nazaricks Army not the Dark Army there regular Military that was fighting in the South, Now, he finally understood why the Agrand Council did not capitulate, he finally saw what his elders saw so long ago and were powerless to do anything about it except warn the other nations but they did not listen.

"Lt. Sliva they are breaking through!" The Jr, officer said, the sound of his comrade had snapped his out of his philosophical daydream, he took his position at the front of formation if his enemy could do it he would do it to. He smiled little did the enemy or any one know that he could really cast sixth tier magic, it might only be once but at least he could take out the leader, that arrogant savage, Silva thought. He watched as Dorn broke through first followed by fifty other soldiers that started to pour through then they all suddenly stopped and looked around, "What are they up to." Silva said to himself.

Not wanting to lose the chance Silva yelled "FIRE AT WILL!" right as Dorn and the other Marines formed up in a V formation and started up the hill. Silva gathered all him mana and caste [molten missile] which was a nasty spell especially for those in armor, it fired a magic arrow of iron with a center of molten metal so it would strike the person piercing their body or armor them fill the armor in Dorns case with liquid iron. Silva now concentrated now of the spell it started as a ball then shot forth from his hands and stuck Dorn right in the chest. All of his attention was on Dorn and he watched him knocked backwards and lay on the ground, he looked down and exhaled, he was able to take out the leader, if they could keep his plan up they could slow down the advance, stop it even and then take it one step at a time.

As Silva he was thinking this he looked up to see the arrows and magic was bouncing of the Imperial Marines armor like they were throwing pebbles at them. Some of the magic was knocking them back a bit like being hit with something heavy but that was it, then to his horror Dorn rolled over shook his head and shook his head grabbed his sword. Then Dorn took a knee and spoke to the two men on his right and left that ran up to him, he pointed to something right and left of the Republic formation and stood back up. Silva grabbed his looking glass to see closer and all his spell did was leave a little burn mark on the paint on his armor! They all stopped to wait for their leader to get up and while they were stalled one of the archers aimed at and elbow joint and it pierced it, he growled in pain and pulled out the arrow and threw it down in frustration.

Silva rode down the line and screamed, "Aim for the joints and the head, and make sure to use any type of penetration spells now fight!" All the soldiers regained their confidence when they saw they could hurt the knights, the problem for the Republic was now that there leader Dorn was up and there charge was starting to begin in full steam. You could ask any of those archers or mages aiming for a joint on a Imperial Marine while they are charging right at you at 20 miles per hour and near impossible.

As Dorn charged up the hill after being hit that hardest he had ever been before in his life he scanned the enemy and saw the young commander that the Grand Marshall told him he wanted alive, he key his vox and sent a [message], "The officer in the front row shall be taken alive by direct order of the Grand Marshall any disobedience will be punished, all other soldiers are to be terminated, The Emperor Protects!" All of his battle brothers responded back and they continued running up the hill. Black jack took a fireball in the knee and had to stop, the armors systems kicked in for a internal a pot spray to his leg and began running again, a poor brother two spots over took one in the neck. His battle brother next to him pulled it out and took his helmet off and performed medical first aid, he would be fine in a hour he thought. The front row of fifty was getting it pretty bad as they were bombarded with over 100 projectiles every few seconds. As badly as they were getting hurt by the time they made it to striking distance they had only injured 25 out of the first wave and 15 in the second. Combined with another 62 injured in the raid through the enemy's lines his unit was still just under 400 strong.

So when the 400 Marines reached the front line of 500 mages and 500 bowmen who had daggers and wooden staffs to fend off close quarter attacks it was a total massacre. The first wave with Dorn came in and started to cut down mages and archers down like grass, and since Silva had mixed them up to maximize firepower they had no chain of command to tell them what to do. It turned into total chaos, Dorn while on the ground after he had taken Silvas attack gave directions to two of his company captains and had the first two hundred directly attack while 100 flanked from the right and the other from the left, so when the Republic soldiers tried to flee they could not, the only way to escape was directly back and with all the confusion no one knew this except the few in the back and did not attempt to tell others and simply tried to run, seeing this the two flanking parties had squads break of and run them down and kill them.

Eventually as Dorn had planned the archers and mages were surrounded and were slaughtered by the droves, it got so bad that some of the mages and archers got on their knees and begged for their lives which was met with decapitation, a majority of them trampled each other and some of old mages that were too proud cut their own throats or took poison in a ceremonial fashion. Silva was in the middle urging the mages to fight and trying to give them hope knew all was lost. With barbaric precision and speed 1000 men lay on the ground cleaved and dying in what seemed a blink of an eye, Silva and the Jr, officer that he never learned his name were left sitting on their horses surrounded by a circle of the most savage, efficient, deadly fighters he had ever seen,

Silva did not know what to expect he thought that maybe the only reason they were alive was because they had horses and they wanted them as they were knights and did not have them, maybe the Imperium had a horse shortage. Or maybe he was to be taken hostage, a million things ran through his mind and none of them were good. He looked over to see the cavalry had been all killed and the Red Marines were flanking the main Army, he saw that the main army was now at less that half strength and was about to be annihilated. He looked over at the command tent, General Grey way trying to escape along with the upper echelon but the enemy mage corps were bombarding the area and all around it so they were trapped in a hastily made bunker. "This battle is over" Silva said to himself." with a bitter smile.

Dorn walked forward and said, "Lord Silva, I suggest you pay attention to the battle that is in front of you, which one of you is the strongest, it is our custom that win or lose the leaders of the units should fight, if you win you can go free but if I win you must do what I say, so do we have a deal?"

Right before Silva could agree the Jr. officer next to him shouted, "I shall except you challenge!" Silva could not believe his ears, what insubordination, was he truly thinking he could win and go free, was he so desperate to save his hide?

"I take it then you are the strongest warrior then, very well dismount your horse and let the duel begin!" Dorn said as he took his helmet off and gave it to one of his captains.

The junior officer did not even back at Silva out of shame he knew that this was his only chance of survival and he rather have it at his hand that some pamper noble that did not even carry a sword. The truth of the matter was the Junior. officer lafleur was from a rich family of trader and was just as spoiled and thought he was superior to everyone there, the only reason he joined the Military was through his father's instruction to increase the standing of his family. Laflue jumped down from his horse and grabbed his sword and pulled it front his hilt, it was a rare double handed broadsword that was a present from him brother who was currently a knight in the Republic's Northern Garrison,

Dorn strode forward and his not even draw his sword and held his hands out, "Now strike me he said with a grin," All of the surrounding battle brother started to laugh and cheer angering Lafleur even more angry, Lafleur rushed forward he thought that since he took his helmet off he had a chance of killing him with a blow to the head the problem was that Dorn knew this as well and could anticipate any blow he would make. Lafleur had extensive sword training and had his sword in the high position over his head, this was used when fighting a foe larger that you, he finally came within striking distance and sung his sword right at the middle of his head.

To Dorn this was all happening so slow that is was almost comically and thought he would impress his brothers with this sham of a man and disgrace him before he died. He watched at the man ran to him and tried to strike him with the sword, as the sword came within an inch of his nose he stepped to the side then waited for his to pass then kicked him in the rear as he passed by. He forgot he strength at the time and watched Lafleur launch in the air three feet and then land face first on the ground coming to a sliding halt. All his battle brother started laughing and hitting their hand to their chest in a sign of respect for the move.

Lafleur got up with a skinned and cut face so angry he could barely see straight, he pointed his sword at Dorn and said, "Dog of the Imperium your pride shall cost you your life!" he then spat. Dorn smiled and said, "The Emperor (bless his name) teaches up that Pride is the refusal to accept one's own limitations, young one, may you meditate on these words of wisdom when you are sent to the afterlife." This made Lafleur even more angry as it cut to the quick as he knew what the enemy leader was true and he could not deny he was being made a fool but he had one last trump card. He brought his sword to the high left stance position with positioned the sword hilt next to his head and the blade even with his eyes, then he dug his back foot into the ground so he would not slip then muttered; [speed step] and his best martial he had mastered [divine strike] the first let him jump at 0 to 60 miles a hour in the short 20 feet between him. Then [divine strike] that allowed to merge his eyes and the tip of his sword so whatever he concentrated looking at with his eyes he would hit. Back at the city he was from they called him the flash of death as he had killed over 30 men by the young age of 25 in duels. The fights were over right after the judge dropped his handkerchief.

When he activate the martial art faster than the human mind could process, Sliva watched as Lafleur disappeared from where he was standing then cloud trail of dust to Dorn and then to his utter shock Lafleur's sword sticking through the enemy commander's head, He shouted yes, "And now understood why he had volunteered to fight in lieu of him, as he was a mage and stood no chance but the Jr. officer was versed in sword fighting and martial arts. In reality this was partially true but he did not care as long as the enemy lived up to thier…" before he could finish his thought he saw something very strange, only a split second had passed since Lafleur's strike but he noticed that their were two enemy commanders, one that the officer had struck and another that was standing to the left of him in his blind spot that he could not see, Was it illusion magic?

As if the enemy leader could read his mind he punch the sword out of this hand bending it in half as it flew off and grabbed the unsuspecting smiling Lafleur, on hand on the neck and the other by the leg and then lifted him over his head high in the air, "What you saw was an after image, I moved so quickly you brain could not process it so it appeared as though I was in two places at the the time, we call it ghosting." he smiled.

"Now Lord Silva Gillscale I will show you a lesson in pride, and a lesson in being on the wrong side of history!" Dorn yelled as he bent a knee and then tool Lafleur and slammed the small of his back down on his knee breaking him back, he then stood up and finished folding the poor sod in half like a taco. The young man vomited blood and screamed in pain he then threw Lafleur right in front of Silva and said, "I want so put this excuse of a man out of his misery."

Silva had no idea what why he wanted him to do it but he knew either way it was the humane thing to do, so he hopped off his horse and before Lafleur could attempt to say anything to make him feel worse he cut his heat off with a quick down ward chop. He looked up at Dorn who was smiling and said, "Our intelligence was right about your, I think you will feel at home in the imperium!" Silva could not but blurt out, "What?!"

All the Marines around him started to laugh then formed up up in squads and the began their attack from the rear of the main Republic Army, it was a slaughter from them on. The infantry had nowhere to go and if they did slip between the gaps in the the rear the Red Marines would be waiting for them to cut them down without mercy. It did not mean that several hundred did not try.

Dorn and a unit of fifty brothers and Silva that did not know if he was a prisoner or considered a comrade after the last comment from Lord Dorn snuck up the rear of the Hill that contained the command tent. They were about ten meters away from the bombardment when Dorn voxed the mage corps, "This is Dorn we are in position to take the command post, also the Reds are in position if anyone escapes, stop bombardment in 5" Dorn said hold his ear. "Roger that Lord Rogal, Praise the Emperor" the communication officer said on the line. "Praise the Emperor" Dorn repleted.

Silva was right next to him and had no idea what what was happening, Dorn looked over to Silva and pulled out a small bead, "This device is called a vox, it allows me to communicate anyone within range, it a handy device" he said with a wink. Silva was amazed this was like the spell message without having to use the spell and was much more versatile. While they were waiting Dorn was watching for the bombardment to stop he said "Your Grandfather is dead we had to execute him he was caught committing espionage in the Imperium and the Marshall gave him every chance to recant and join our side but he refused. I had never seen him so sad but what's done is done and by the way we did not eat him (which was a total lie)" Dorn said without taking his eyes off the objective.

There was a heavy lump in his heart but what he was told he knew to be true, "What may I ask you want with me Lord Dorn?" Not taking his eyes off the objective Dorn smiled and said, "You are a smart man surely at some point of the battle you must have realized you were on the wrong side of history, the War Machine that is the Imperium against the soft bureaucracy of your Republic, the war will be just like this battle, am I right?" Silva wanted to deny it with every fiber of his being but he could not but be also could not yet bring himself him to agree with him. Dorn looked over with one eye and grinned, "It's ok your silence tells me enough, and what you along with the General will save many of your countrymen's lives, here is the honest truth we could have took your entire army with 500 to 1000 Marines but we wanted all of brothers to get real battle experience and that is the Emperor's Truth! Oh here we go!" Dorn exclaimed as the magal bombardment began to slow down.

As that started to happen they all jumped up and started to run to the command bunker, Silva got more and more nervous as he was running with Dorns unit straight to their deaths to a wall of fire when right as they reached the blast zone it all suddenly stopped and they continued on only 20 meters away from the command tent. Silva had never seen such military precision before in his life, each feat he saw the sicker he felt for his countryman.

Just as one of the aids of the General poked his head out of the foxhole, he got to see a chainsword come straight at his head and chop it off at eye level. Before the guards and knights at the command tent realized it the Black Marines were in the trenches, the horses were dead and countless people were dead. The General was in his tent hiding in his personal chest hearing the screams and men begging for lives. When Dorn and his brothers cut down all the guards he made his way to the front of the command tent were two men in expensive armor and exotic swords of flame and ice stood guard. One said, "The other men you might have killed easily with your armor and weapons but we are evenly march prepare to meet your emp.." Dorn leapt forwards between the two men who were three feet apart with his sword drawn back and with one big horizontal slash cut them both in half. The knights could not understand why the ground was coming closer as they knew their legs were on the ground, then when the bounced of the ground and spit out blood he figured out that his lower half was still standing while the rest of his body was on the ground as the dawned on him everything went black as it was the last thing he realized before he died.

General Grey was pouring down sweat and shaking as he heard the unfamiliar sounds of servos and metal joints in the tent, he knew he was done for, then suddenly the chest opened and he nervously looked up and was relieved, "Silva! Has your unit succeeded and come to made our escape?" Silva looked down and shook his head, "General, I fear the battle and most likely the war is over." Silva said with a sigh. That was when Grey looked over his shoulder to see his tent was full of enemy knights, "Silva what are you saying are we to be taken prisoner?" He sniffled.

Silva said, "I am not sure but I think we are a now apart of the Imperium and we can do it the hard or easy way." Silva said the most serious he could. The laughter of Dorn and his battler brother ruined the moment but what could he do but wait for instructions.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 3: Proragare Super Terram**

General Grey and Lord Silva were both half drunk in the tattered command tent that once was a proud symbol of the southern garrison dating back hundreds of years. They were drinking a new and most exquisite alcohol name amasaic, that went down as smooth as water compared to the harsh Whilic that could not be compared to what they were drinking. They were sitting in ornate chairs that has seen worse for wear from the General's private collection but he could care less, he should be dead with his entire southern Garrison that was lying of the ground. The only other survivors were around 300 horses from his cavalry that survived and was given as a gift to the Mayor of Tempest, which was a gift fit for a King in his mind not a simple mayor, the command tent was surrounded by five Black colored "Marines" as he finally found out what they were called, their official designation in the Church was the Adeptus Astartes but that meant as much to him as "Marine".

Grey was nervous, in all of history books he had read Generals that were caught alive never, never, never had a good ending, in fact, he had a knife in his boot and he the reason he was drinking so heavily was to take his own life but their was only one fatal flaw with his plan and that was that the Imperium had the power to bring people back to life without their consent. So here he was overlooking that carnage of the battle of Tempest that from start to finish only took one hour, a battle with almost 10,000 men and it took an hour, it was impossible but the Imperium strove in such things he supposed as he poured another glass saying nothing.

This was a form of torture if he had to guess, looking over his greatest failure, looking over the bodies of friends, rivals and even people he did not like but he felt sorry for them all, the poor bastards. Randolph Chlpsan they just called him "Chip" was about fifty feet in front of his with his guts torn out, Captain Iverson his faithful assistant for the last two years body was right in front of the tent with his hand still grasping his sword and his head was a ditch at his feet. Colonel Brinkhard his main rival who always kept him on his toes and a sharp mind his body was on top of "Chips" legs while his lower half was god knows where. A lot of the bodies were bifurcated or chopped in half so there was a lot of bodies that looked like that. Chip and Brinkhard must have been fighting together before they died it looked like to Grey, good for them he thought they were good friends it was a good way to die, poor old Brinkhard he had two kids and his wife just died, his kids were in military school, I wonder what the Republic would do for them? Suddenly all the emotions and gravity of it all sunk in and he wanted to drown them out, he reached for the amasaic and poured another.

"You might want to take it easy Grey after the clean up the battlefield the Grand Marshall is going to want our presence at the Mayor Tempests home for a formal diner." Silva said with a smile.

"Grey, I am still a General you know even though our fates are sealed to death, you should still show some respect! Do you think those fellas in the black robes have a hard time matching up bodies?" Grey snorted slurring his last word.

"Ha, hahahaha, oh, Grey my dear fellow, do you not see we are nothing but proud men brought low, can you not see the big picture? Of course you can't, I am a politician while you were just a warrior, this entire battle was set up front the start the machinations of which I have never seen before in my entire life at the court. We were to be made an example of, I was told by Dorn the leader of the Black Marines they could have defeated our entire Military with only 500 of their Marines, maybe less but they wanted to give the other units experience. These Marines are super soldiers, each one stronger than the 13 heros and product of decades of magic and research we could only wish to have access to, just think if we could produce those swords they carry, with that alone we could most likely conquer the world a few centuries ago, as Dorn told me we are one the wrong side of history and no one knows that better than the Grand Marshall."he said with a chuckle and a sip of his drink.

The words went down a as bitter as the root of the wormwood because he knew deep down it was ass true. He opened his mouth in rebuttal but nothing came out, and overwhelming feeling of doom and gloom washed over him. He could see the Imperial Guard with the Marine at the front Marching into the capital as an unstoppable force, like a tornado and then it would all be over. He wanted to cry but years of him being a soldier forbade it so he set his drink down and grabbed his head with both hands in sorrow.

Sliva knowing that Grey had finally seen the same thing that he did when the Marines were charging his position, he thought it was time to share what Dorn had shared with him before he went of although he had to admit he rather enjoyed see the high and mighty General Grey at the brink of tears. Before he could start though Grey swung his head so he was looking at Silva and said,

"You look as relaxed a a soldier on R and R who just walked into a pleasure girl parlor, so what exactly is going on?" Grey asked half suspiciously with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well I was just about to tell you that, you know that even with the help of the council if they even fight that the war is doomed and that the war with the Empire was to gain experience for their units and fine tune their Military. The Imperium is in the middle of some major restructuring, making the entire Empire into a type of theocratic government with the God Emperor in the middle. That is all I know about that until they come out with more announcements but as you know the entire structure of the Empire of Nazarick is changing to the Imperium of the God Emperor and what we saw today was the beginning of that, an entire Empire structured around war and every one knows war is the best thing to keep an economy booming, is simple and genius." Silva stopped to take a drink.

While he was doing taking a drink Grey said, "So what does that have to do with us?

"I was getting to that, did you know that the Imperium sustained only just over 150 minor wounds during the battle and get this only one fatality, and that fatality was caused by Marine a friendly (one of the Red Templars drew his chainsword so far back it cut his battle brothers head in half by accident) and due to machinations contained within the suit he was instantly revived!" Silva said in amazement, "but I digress Tempest will be used a a entry point into the nation along with other towns along other strategic towns only the way to the capital. The Imperial Guard will go through the small towns and subdue them while the Marines will fight any major Armies but as one of our greatest war philosophers said the best battle fought is the ones you don't have to. The Imperium will need a group of men that can spread the word of the Imperium's superiority and opportunities it gives!"

"So priests" Grey said.

"NO! Their will be priests but what I am talking about is a unit of individuals that makes sure the Imperial Guard keeps the faith of the Imperium but most importantly be the military embodiment of what the Empire is!"

"Whats is the name of this unit, I am at the edge of my seat." Grey said sarcastically.

"Commissars, they are a politically appointed officers outside of the chain of command , they have the power to execute anyone except Adeptus Astartes and Inquisitors that is considered a Heretic or a coward. Think of them as the mouthpiece of the different military campaigns, you know as well as I the soldiers do not know how to give interviews in the newspapers or give picto-casts, so it would the commissars job to tell the public what they need to hear along with keeping the average soldier in line." Sliva said as he leaned back and lit an Imperial brand cigarette and took a drag and held it in to savor it since it had been six months since he had one.

Grey unconsciously reached for Sliva's pack and then looked at him for permission, Silva nodded and he proceeded to do the same then. He forgot how smooth and full of rich flavor, he could taste chocolate, a touch of brown sugar and many other earthy undertones. It was not the best brand out there but it was heaven, he exhaled and then asked the question he already knew the answer to, "So what does this have to do with us?"

"As I said when we first started talking, we are on the wrong side of history and high command had their eye on both of us for years so they don't take any decision like this without careful consideration and they know exactly what kind of person your are, they...!" Silva was interrupted by Grey.

"Wait a minute they have be watching us for years I don't believe it!" He said crossing his arms.

Now the General is just being childish he thought but he asked the same thing so he had to give him some slack, "Dorn told me that if you wish, you can ask your personal assassin to show himself just this once, I have already seen mine." Sliva said with a drink and a drag off the cigarette that was almost gone.

Grey looked around first all around him, he even got up and looked behind everything in the room, then he say back down took a drag and exhaled and said, "The assassin assigned to me show yourself." he said with a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly, right in front of him a figure took shape, it stood on two legs and had six arms each with a sword in its hands, it was covered in black tights and had his face covered with a fearsome mask! Grey shocked but not fully convinced, they could have been conquered when he called.

Silva seeing this said, "Go ahead ask him what you were doing two years ago at night when you were alone, something only you would know."

"Two years ago was two nights before you left for the southern garrison, you held a party and then afterward you retired to your room where you got into the chest in your closet that no one is allowed to go, you pulled out a picture and started to…" "Stop! That is enough! You may leave I believe you!" he said with a quiver voice. The Eight Edge Assassin left the way it came." Grey shouted.

Grey was white as a sheet, it was not only that he not been alone for the last two years but the day he picked was possibly the worst date he could have picked, that night was the the one year anniversary of the death of his wife and daughter. Silva knew of the event but did not know the date but from his expression he could deduce what was causing the man such pain. He also knew that he would not want to speak about it and they spent the next ten minutes drinking and smoking in silence.

Finally, Grey gathered himself together and said, "So by what you are saying and us being alive the logical conclusion would be that the Imperium wants to give us a commission to be Commissars of the Imperium." Grey said while putting out his cigarette while looking at Silva.

Silva took a big gulp of amasaic and put the glass down, then he took the same hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like it was coated in glass and metal bean and handed them Grey.

"This is your Identification Card from the Commissariat, the metal piece is your vox, think of it message spell that works for anyone in a few mile radius around you, the is how you will receive your instructions, missions, meeting times, and news and entertainment channels, it even has an alarm clock as well it is quite amazing I have been messing around with mine for a few hours. You have a higher clearance the the normal soldier so you will need to memorized your commiserate codes to gain access to some channels. The head Commissar has been elected and is a man by the name Tellus Cain and from what I have heard he has been a noble loyal since the Imperium was the Sorceress Kingdom so his election was pretty much guaranteed but I heard his son just graduated and is a chip off the old block." Silva said as he handed them both over to Grey.

They both watched as all the bodies on the ground were carefully examined and then tagged and then teleported somewhere, "What are those "things" collecting the bodies?" He asked as he lit another cigarette.

"Oh I asked too they are called "Reclaimers" creepy little bastards, they are human, I think they can asses the damage of each body and decide what they do with them, in the Imperium. Some are turned into servitors, which are those half people you see running around doing tasks, and others are turned into undead to work in mines while others are turned into death knights that guard cities all over the Empire, remember the undead are the base of the Imperium's economy so that makes bodies are a resource," Silva said.

Grey found the whole thing ghastly but he thought it was best not to think about just as he was thinking about this a servator came into the tent holding two Commissars uniforms, they were very sharp Silva thought. They had two caps with skulls on the front a black button up uniform with white shoulder epaulets, bloused pants with boots and a sash. There servitor said, "The Grand Marshall requested you to come to dinner and for you to wear your uniforms afterward you will be shown to your quarters and given your assignments" it said in a upper-class tone.

Silva looked at the servitor in his gown and pale face and wondered it he or she was alive or dead? He then shook such ideas out of his head and said, "Just leave them on the table and tell your master we shall be at the dinner as expected." Silva said.

"Yes sir, very good sir" he laid the folded cloths down on the table then sped off as quickly as he came. He looked at Grey who looked like he a dozens of questions but said, "It is best not to think about it, I believe we shall learn in time, just think of them as slaves right now!" Silva said as he walked over to his new uniform and began to put it on, Grey stood up and followed suit as there was a good distance between them and the town of Tempest.

Both dressed in their new uniforms they hopped into a vehicle that looked like a carriage but with no horses or top and pulled away from the war torn tent. They sped down a pathway that had been used enough that ruts had started to appear, Grey looked out and saw the reclaimers finishing up their jobs, they were only left with the most gruesome jigsaws of piled bodies left, while Silva was looking at a nice field were all the horse bodies had been but were all gone, it was a pleasant view except for the stench of blood but that would be cleaned up by the morning by the druids he though. Silva also noticed that the ride was rather smooth compared to a carriage and much, much faster, he would have to learned this new means of convenience, he thought. One of nicest parts of the metal wagon was the lights at the front the illuminated the way so they could drive even in the dark safely,

Sliva was rather enjoying himself while Grey simply looked like a shell of a man who had been stripped of everything. Sliva was reminded of the Emperor's words "Pride is not knowing one's limits" or something like that he would ask for a holy text because when he heard Dorn say it in the dual it stirred something deep within him, that never happened to him when they read the ancient dragon tomes. They pulled into the outskirts of the city when they started to see civilians and Marines along with servitors and Tech Priest which was something else entirely he did not understand at all, he would need to read a book about or speak with an expert he learned that Marine although smart did not know much outside of Military Tactics and Scriptures about the God Emperor.

The Town was booming and lively, he could hear laughing and music, he would bet they had no idea what happened a few kiloms away from their town. Then he saw it a flying castle! It was floating above the town's center unloading vehicles like he was in, wood, Imperial guards, and tons of other building supplies. He could also see a caravan of vehicle loaded up as far as the eye could see coming into Tempest. The only way he could see them was because the sun was almost set and he could see lights all the way to Tempest he swore. That of course was impossible but he would like to visit Tempest and the Holy City of Carne then the Capital Nazarick when he had the first chance he thought.

Finally, they pulled up in front of the Mayor's home, Silva looked over at Grey and realized they had not said one word, "Chin up Grey, you look good in that hat and sash let's go eat some fine food at someone else's expense!" Silva said with a pat on Grey's back. Gray smiled and opened the door facing the Mansion and got out with Silva right behind him. They were greeted by various local nobles that thought they had been Commissars in the Imperium since the first founding and gave them great respect as they were very rare at this point in the Imperium. They made their way into the the mansion which was they found to be quite nice for the Southern Republic and were ushered to the dining room. They were shown to their seats where Silva was surrounded by young noblesse and Grey was sat by himself for the time being with two empty seats next to him.

After awhile all the nobles who wanted to be the last in finally came or were forced to come in and everyone sat down. The Mayor sat up and said, "It is my honor to congratulate Grand Marshal Martellus on his outstanding victory who told us the exact time and date that the battle would take place and promised no damage would happen to our town. We were able able to shut our doors and shutter our windows to keep out children and families free from seeing the ravages of war! So without an old man prattling on about a great men Grand Marshall Martellus!" Mayor Tempus sat down while everyone took their champagne glasses and struck them with forks. Martellus stood up and bowed and said thank you serval time before he made the motions with his hand to be quite.

"First off all I would like to talk about the current nature of this nation and its future. Now we have learned that like the Republic has land the land to the South and the North while there is a swafr in the Middle the is considered the heart of the place called the Argland Council State the has a semi-autonomous nature but also rules the rest of the nation by proxy by the council. The council consist of four demihumans and one human who make the laws and five dragon lords that approve the laws. Now I have tried to understand this system but have been left scratching my head like the rest of you not doubt. The crux of the matter is that the Imperium believe all are being have the right to exist and crushed the bigotry of the Slane's. That in mind when this nation becomes the North Western Nations State of the Imperium it will be ruled by our crown prince Momanga Albedo Ooal Gown and all that helped us with this endeavor like the Mayor Tempest "Martellus exclaimed, to a thunderous applause.

"Second of all I would like to thank Mayor Tempest on the sale of the Land to the East of Town to build a new Fortress Monastery for a new chapter of Marines and a military base that will bring' prosperity to Tempest! For those who are wondering what they saw in the square supplies arrived today along with the Golem's and if you have seen those magnificent things work then you will believe me they will be done within a week. The Base Martellus will hold 10,000 troops and will be the staging area for the entire southern provinces economy and local law will be run by Governor Tempest! Everyone should congratulate him after the meal and I know most of the nobles at this table have been picked to be on his staff so congratulations to all of you on your new positions and welcome to the Imperium!

Everyone at the table was smiling Silva knew due to his time at council and politics that all of this was already done with back deals, bribes, and maybe a little blackmail. "Then to the next line of business I have two new Commissars who are in charge of propaganda in Republic Theater of War, Commissar Lord SIlva Gillscale! Martellus said.

An eruption of clapping and cheering came as everyone heard his name and recognized it as one of the most influential Houses in the Republic, he stood up and put on his hat and took it off as he bowed, he always did have a flare for the dramatic.

"We have another defection from the Republic the a previous General and War hero Commissar Connor Grey everyone!" Martellus said as everyone clapped mostly out of courtesy as most people did not know who their higher ranking military personnel was and only Nobles knew if they had to deal with them and usually it was not pleasant as it usually meant confiscating gain for the Military if they were on their land.

Now Commissar Grey stood a completely broken man the last bit of pride he had was broken, this was the last straw, after all he did for his country, bled, watched his friend die, spent all that time away from his family only to lose to a house fire, and this kid gets all this praise for his last name, it was all too much. He decided tonight he would got to his room and drink a bottle of dragonlock, one of the most poisonous herbs known in the world and the quickly most painless way to die. Grey put on a brave face and smiled and waved then said. "I served the Republic like most of you with my blood and tears and it turned its back on me a left me to fend on my own just like all of you. I say to hell with the Republic and The Emperor Protects!" He shouted. Everyone else shouted back what Grey had said Grey really meant it will all he was. "Damn the Republic to hell!"

"Do it" Martellus heard in his vox, We have two more guest of honor that were able to make there way here all the way from near the Capital as a special surprise from someone in the Royal family nonetheless, a gift for the new Commissar Lilly and Rachel Grey the daughter and wife of the commissar who will be living in Tempest! To Grey's total shock he wife and daughter walked into the room in dresses that were picked for them to fit into the occasion and walked next to Martellus bowed and then made their way to the two empty seat next to Grey. He was speechless, of course no one else except Silva knew what was going on but in the Imperium such things were possible and Martellus was walking proof,

Rachel smiled and sat down next to Grey who was smiling back and Lilly proceeded to do the same thing. Grey put his hand on Rachel's hand that was on her lap and it was warm and alive, that moment all his fears disappeared he had so many questions but those could wait for later and he enjoyed the rest of the night like it was a dream.

Only the Mayor, Grey, Silva and the Lord Grand Marshall Martellus retired to the study for drinks and talk of the war. Martellus got straight to business, pour himself a drink and pointed to Silva.

"Silva, what do you think the next step the council will take in your opinion?" Martellus asked.

"Well Sir the council in remarkably slow in making decision as the five dragon lords have to assemble to pass something and that alone will take months and if I were to guess three and then another month to make a decision so four months total, Now I know they know the South was lost due to them being pro-Imperium they liked it as a buffer from the rest of the nation, that is why they allowed it but the further up your go the more demi-human tribal politics you will hit and that can be a land mine if you want to keep them in the Imperium but you could also just kill them all, I am joking of course. Then the furthest North is where all the dragons live, that will take the longest to conquer but rumor has it there is another continent to the west were they originally came from any many are taking about fleeing to that land instead of fighting." Silva finished.

"Excellent, that was almost the same as our latest spies report from the capital word for word! Normally, I would attach just attach you to a unit where you would do your normal duties but I have an Inquisitor, then one that wrote that report, that wants to work with you to turn as many influential families to stay and to switch sides, remember every noble dragon family we can welcome into the Imperium is a heretic we will not have to kill are you up to it? Martellus asked.

"Yes Sir!" Silva said.

"Good I will attach you onto a the Black Templar's since Dorn has said good things about you so you will have the honor of being attached to them and when you have to go on clandestine mission no one will wonder where you are, Normally only on special occasions commissars are attached to Marine units so do not get used to it." Martellus cautioned.

"Sir, Thank you!" Silva barked out.

"Now Commissar Grey we had our doubts about your but after that speech, I think we now see eye to eye is that correct."

"The blessed Emperor has given me a new life, I will go into the pits of Hell if he asked" Grey said with total conviction.

"Good and you just might, now we had re-claimers snuck into the city and had your families bodies moved to a special facility like were I was, they were resurrected, but unlike me I was preserved for resurrection, the decay was not bad but bad enough for some memory loss, mainly the day they died and some other sporadic memories, I would caution you not to talk about the day they died until a few years, we told them they ate some poisonous mushrooms on accident and went into a catatonic state for several years before they were healed at our facility."

"Yes Sire but may I ask why I cannot tell them about the day they died," Grey asked.

"They both were brought back without their permission and some people that are brought back this way will forget their deaths as a safety measure, if they are told and remember too soon they will die, in your case burst into flames right in front of you." Martellus said.

"Thank you Sir for tell me I will make sure they know when the time is right." Grey replied.

"Good lad, now about the job I have for you is that you are going to be the public face of the Southern Republics pro-Imperium you will go on the picto-casts and tell them how great the Imperium is, how they defeated the Southern Army in an hour, every time we go into a village I want you to talk to the elder to see if they will peacefully join the Imperium, you will work with the Imperial Guard but also work hand in hand with the Ordos Prorgare in turning the Republic with the littlest bloodshed possible, So are you up to it, you will be called a traitor by your friends and family?" Martellus asked.

"No disrespect Sir but friends and family be Fracked, if things went the way the Republic wanted I would have died alone thing morning but now I have my family and my life back along with a position in the Imperium, I have all the family I have here." Grey said with the first smile on his face in over two years.

"Good Man, I knew you were the guy for the job, now boys it won't be easy but The Emperor Protects!" Martellus said.

"The Emperor Protects", everyone replied.

"I have to go to Carne for the First Meeting of the Holy Trinity Council of the Imperium for some establishment of some ecclesiastical bickering over if the God King is Material or the Holy Avatar of his being, I think, but I think the war can go on without me for one day,"

No one in the room had any idea how big the occasion was and how the Imperium would change for ever and not in a way anyone expected.


	23. Chapter 24

Martellus was walking through the Holy City of Carne gathering quite the crowd as he had two Terran Marines next to him. He also drew a crowd as one of the three in the Holy Tribunal his iconography was here and their, mostly standing on a hill with his hammer in the air saying "The Emperor Protects". He by far was not the most popular votives that were sold, as he represented war so he was most popular with men and maybe some ladies he hoped. No Nemu Emmott the personification of beauty and grace was on every street, every brass statuette,they were selling on street corners, every poster with a sacred prayers or sayings, Martellus did not mind he did the dirty work of the church and he sure was not a saint, he cared for his fellow man and did not think he was better than anyone, he just had come from a good bloodline and inherited gifts and had some talent for fighting and strategy, that was all he never forgot he was born a commoner just like Nemu Emott Sapato.

A few pilgrims in their grey robes and white rope belts came up to him for blessing, he simply said, "The Emperor Protects" and sent them on, he really needed to learn more scriptures or sayings. The pilgrims thanked him as if he gave the a bag of gold coins and backed away without showing their backs, which was the highest form of respect, and he moved on to the front gates of the Temple. It was a good thing the Marines were within him because if they were not with him he would have been swarmed by people asking for blessings or money or both. When he reached the front gate he secretly thanked Zane for the tutoring he got before he left, "The Church is broken up into two sections first is Ecclesiastical that deals with the hierarchy, funding, and the everyday functions of the church within the major cities and established nations within the Empire. It is ran by the newly appointed daughter of Jincriv Sapato, Priestess Tria Sapato."

"The Second part of the is Church Militante they are in charge of missionary work, temple building and staffing teaching priests on the frontier and is ran by the divine Nemu Sapato. She is the first being to come into contact and be saved by the the God Emperor, ever since that day she has spent the rest of her life dedicated to spread the light of Nazarick. The selection of Tria had caused some friction as most see Nemu as the rightful heir to the entire church so to smooth over the feelings of the devout the Imperial Guard sect along with the Terran Marines were created as a permanent part of the Church Militant along with two thirds of all funding going directly to the Church Militante Sect. This makes all the power of the church in Nemu's chapter and Tria a figurehead to run the everyday administration of the church to Tria as it was originally intended."

"The church is officially under the arm of the Royal House due to the fact that both of the priestess must be a part of the Royal support house of Sapato. The new Imperial Guards are a apparatus of the Royal House as well and out of the majority of men in our command only .01 percent will actually be guarding the royal family. Having any more guards would be wasteful as the royal family are Gods and cannot be killed as they are no more than ceremonial guards. The rest of the guards will accompany the Church in the establishment of new temples on the frontier and assisting the Church Militante, before the Imperial Army did the job but Church wanted to have their own force of devout believers that were within the church. So you were selected to be the leader of this new prestigious position and you will have your meeting with the priestess tomorrow. Now remember you are both equal in standing before the court and you must come to an agreement she when it comes to matters of the church and you when it comes to its security, while Tria is the Tie breaker and considered half a vote. Together you make the Holy Trinity Council of Nazarick and meet once a year or whenever called up for a cannon."

All of those lessons really helped the thought as he knocked on the enormous door made of gold or some precious metal, one door had Tia, Nemu and him all bowing down with the Emperor on the other side on a throne listening and looking like he was about to give a verdict. The door opened and a young female acolytes saw him along with the knights and went into overdrive wanting to show them to their rooms and making sure they needed anything and I mean anything, she of course did not know they were more celibate than most priests who took the vow. Before he split off he told his Marines to enjoy the sights and he would meet them at noon at the front gate, they both responded, "Yes sir" and went to their rooms, the priestess bowed and walked backwards all the way to his room.

Martellus wondered how much practice that must have taken but had his thought process interrupted by her saying, "If you need anything please ask, and as a head priest it would be my honor to provide any sexual desires you may have, I am a virgin saved for just you and I have taken drugs that would prevent an heir as such as offspring would be unsuitable if I survive ." He had to admit it was tempting she was a dark haired brunette and was pleasing in every way he also knew she had been trained for this and to be rejected would mean bad things so he thought of a compromise. " I would like some company, why don't you come in and have a few drinks with me." Martellus said. She smiled and followed him into the room.

Martellus woke up with a kink in his neck due to him sleeping on the couch, must have been where passed out he mused. He looked over the back of the couch to see a women naked sleeping in his bed Julia Albedo Tristan was quite the women, although she was a priestess she could drink like a sailor and was very smart and funny. If he were in the market he would not mind to take her as a, he stopped himself of that thought and started to put on his ceremonial armor.

The clanging woke up Julia who got up and walked over to Martellus with her breast rhythmical bouncing as she walked, just as he realized he was mesmerized by them,

Julia said, " So you are a man, I thought you might prefer the company of the other sex?" She teased as she pulled his belt tight and buckled it, " You know today was supposed to be my funeral, I am going to have a difficult time explaining why I am alive or not dying" she said after she giggled.

Martellus frowned and asked,"Why was that? Do not tell me the sacrifice people here now?" Julia started to laugh hysterically and said, "No my love, when you took the first blessing of the blood of the Gods from the Emperor made you a demigod, which mean sex with a mortal is most likely fatal and if not debilitating and if I did not die I had a vile of dragonroot to finish the job" she said as she leaned in and tightened his chest strap and leaned further in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

Martellus smiled and said," Some men have different habits so what about, you know?" Julia laughed so hard she snorted and covered her mouth with embarrassment and said chuckling, " That would have blown my head off no, I am joking, but seriously, I would have been crippled it's like poison, but you know you almost killed me last night night anyways" she said showing a cut her neck.

Martellus was shocked and said "How did that happen?"

Julia smiled and said, " I might have faked passing out and when you were asleep I mounted you and as I was untying your pants you sat bolt upright and drew your sword and put it to my neck. I should've known better than try that with the great Martellus but you were everything I had read in the tombes and were worth it" she laughed and then became somber.

Martellus Looked at her and said, "The are coming to get me and you shall be punished won't you?

Julia smiled and said, " I will be fine besides I volunteered for this" she said as four aids came in two to fetch Julia's body and two to direct Martellus to the meeting.

The two male guards came in bowing to Martellus the saw Julia who was now dressed sitting on the bed and then had hard looks on their faces and so Martellus said, "Julia did everything I desired and I desire her still to be in my personal priestess for my retinue as I do not have one, make the preparations for her to leave with me today!" Both of the male servants faces lightened and bowed and Julia watched as he walked away,

"Such a good man in the Imperium,The Emperor Protects" she said wiping the tears from her face as her sisters came to speak with her,"what was he like they asked?"

"A true Hero of the Imperium and worthy to be elevated above any mortal man" she said. They young priestess swooned as he was the embodiment of the Hero of the Imperium: honest, faithful, true, and a humble warrior.

"He pays no attention to Gossip or intrigue and thus he is the only man who does not know the plans people have for him, I will fix that, my life is his" Julia said to herself

Martellus walked down the halls that were lit by crystals and inscribed by runes and countless scenes of conquest, the subjugation of the wolf men, the Battle for the Kingdom, the battle of the Holy Kingdom, the destruction of the Slane Theocracy (a personal favorite for everyone), the march of the City State Alliance, The Kattssee Plains (he could see himself in one panel being cradled like a child while others looked on and wept. The panel of his rebirth which was portrayed with him descending on a hill with a hallowed and a garland of olive his head and glowing eyes holding a hammer to the sky saying, "En nomen Imperius!". He shook his head if people only knew that it all happened in a cold dank basement, anyways they came to two large doors with guards that were dressed like peacocks, he could bet their swords were not even sharp enough to cut. He sure was glad he had the job of being their boss for a day, he could not believe he complained bitterly when he found out about it.

Both of the Guards saluted him, one stayed put while the other started to unlock a series of locks. While they waited Martellus asked the Guard, "You know I was your leader of the Pretoria for one day, who is your supervisor now? The guard looked back at him and said, "Priestess Tria Sapato took on the duty as they felt their was no reason to assign another while she felt like she could do it as their are only 100 guards in the Ordos Ecclesiastical." Martellus nodded his head as if agreeing to something he knew very little, when he was given the book of laws and customs of the church is was two bricks tall! Then a click of the last lock coming undone echoed down the hallway and both guards took a door and pushed them open but were very careful not to step in the room. Martellus walked into the circular room and the guards pulled on chains that closed both doors behind him.

What was in front of him took his breath away and he had thought he had seen it all, in the outer portion of the room there was a large mosaic made with every precious stone and artifact that spelled "Imperium Decum Milia Annorum". Then there were 8 pillars carving of the 8 great guardians in different Armour or in scenes of there greatest accomplishments. He felt like many of these scenes no one has seen alive or would see like Empress Albedo in battle armor with a huge battle axes as he saw this he realize that it was Albedo he saw long ago in Carne village! After overcoming the shock of that discovery he then noticed three gold thrones, one with crossed hammers that was for him, another with a open book, that was for Tria and then another with a sword and two wings sprouting from it, that was for Nemu but the symbolism was vague.

In front of the was a large blue circle with a Map of the world and much to his surprise their was a continent about half the size of the one they lived on and other various islands that were smaller but could be the size of a small country. At the North and South of the world there was large white masses, Martellus thought they must be lands made of ice. Beyond that was rows and rows of blue flame on a step like architecture with a Throne at the very top, as far as he could tell there was no way to reach this throne. He looked at the ceiling and it was a painting of the stars and a banner painted at the top of it if you were sitting on the throne and it said, " VINCERE UNIVERSIUM", conquer he understood but universe was a new word to him it must have meant the stars as he had been told they were destined to go.

Suddenly, the torches burned black and Martelles the first being their took his seat, then his two Marines following Julia who had a smile when he looked over and glanced at her. They walked up to him and stood behind him one of the left and the other on the right and Julia in the middle.

Julia who was extravagantly dressed leaned in to say, "All members bring their advisers and retinue, so I gathered your boys here and invited myself if you needed any advice on church law."

She smiled at Martellus as he responded, "Thank you very much, I knew having you as my main priestess was a good choice!"

He was cut off by saying anything else because the door behind him opened and Nemu stepped through dressed in lace with a 25 foot train that children held, she was flanked by over 50 priest and priestess who were also had extravagant robes and dresses, if he had to guess other than some of the older men who dressed somewhat conservative, he would have thought it was a wedding and none of these people were priests.

When he had realized he was staring he sat forward in his seat which was much too big for his his feet did not touch the ground but their was a small recess that he could put his heels on. After waiting what seemed like an hour he could see Nemu out of the corner of his eye, with all the grace of a Princess and the movements of an angel she sat down as they disconnected her train and folded it next to her. She was as beautiful as the last time he saw her, and had an almost unnatural shine to her skin.

She sat down and placed her hands on her lap, Martellus looked over at her and said, "Priestess Nemu it is always a pleasure to see you, if I may ask, how do you fare?"

Nemu smiled and turned her head and brushed her hair behind her ear with her hand and said, "My dear Martellus it is me that should ask how you fare, given a new name, a new station and now fighting a war. You are truly a hero to the Imperium."

Martellus smiled and said, "I thank you for your concern but the Emperor Protects and as long as I can be an agent of that I will be happy, we both know what it is like to lose ones we love and to be powerless about it, I want to change that, so my motives as pure as they may seem are still selfish in their own way."

The princess reached out a clasped Martellus hand and said, "My knight, if not for you and the Emperor, I would have lost my way, can I ask you something in complete confidence?" Martellus nodded and the princess told everyone to move to the back of the room.

She took his hand that she was holding and placed it on her breast, "I must know do you think I am beautiful? I can sense peoples thoughts so please be honest." She asked.

Martellus was taken back as he never thought she would ask him a gruff old soldier, "Yes of course I do, I was smitten the first time a saw you, I thought you were floating in air, and you are so pure, I could feel your good nature as it was almost a aura you were emitting. Forgive me princess I never get this caught up!" he gushed.

Martellus was so embarrassed he was turning red had never gone on about his feeling like that. "Do not worry about it I have that effect on people!" She smiled and that not quite right she had a truth charm that was a ring on her finger. She activated it by touching her hand on the person's skin, "I am so glad you feel that way because I do to and I feel that fate will decide in our favor."

She smiled and then turned and called everyone back, five minutes passed as Martellus chatted with his Julia and Nemu, while other people were talking behind him he turned his head to the left to see if any of his Marines were chatting but just as he thought they were rocks both standing at attention, when he turned his head head back he saw just for a second Nemu giving Julia a displeased look, he acted like he did not see but he understood he would have to be careful to protect her life.

Then the touches turned red and the sound of the a large door opened, Tria came out with a red dress that made her shoulders look pointed upward like wings, and a hat that sat very close her her head and had what looked like a farge fan behind her back that went all the way above her head. If she was intending to made an impression it did but Martellus did not know what kind. Her retenue was also different right behind her carrying a pile of scrolls and books was a winged angel that she spoke to as they approached, the rest of her group was around 25 and they were a mixture of young and old priests and priestesses that all had faces like they could suck the fun out of a massacre. If he had to guess they were all scholars and bureaucrats they type he disliked the most but were necessary he understood as a necessary evil.

As they approached Tria nodded to both Martellus and Nemu and sat down on the edge of her throne ramrod straight. She was by far the youngest of the three and seemed to be the most serious or trying to be the most serious out of them, it was apparent that she had the most to prove. Her vote was only used in the case when Nemu and Martellus did not agree and as they were technically in the Ordos Militante just separate parts that was not likely. Two thirds of all funding for the church went to the Ordos Militante instead of the Ordos Ecclesiasticus so she was devoid of any power but the shaping of the scripture which they took very seriously, another large power was they were able to issue Extremus Hereticus on anyone and it was the Ordos Militante to enact the sentence. Martellus was so glad that he was not here for the petty squabbles of the church and only had to deal with it at times like this,

Then at once all the lights turned into a pattern of black, white and red all the colors of the different Ordos within the Church, then a ball of energy formed at the throne above, then it started to shoot of lightning, suddenly the ball widened into a six foot circle. A dark shape took form in it and suddenly the circle with the lightening disappeared leaving the visage of the God Emperor. Everyone suddenly bowed down and started to chant their own Ordos creed, it sounded like a hundred people all saying something different.

"Silence you may stand and sit" AInz said.

Everyone did as he said, "This is a momentous occasion a this is the first Meeting of the Holy Trinity of the Church that will officially make canonical law of the Church of the Imperium! Ainz said.

Everyone started clapping and cheering, none knew if this was appropriate but they did not want to just sit there,

"I would like to announce that the Empire of Nazarick is not more and the Imperium of the God Emperor had been officially founded today. Nazarick is a holy place that the devout will go and shall be in the scriptures." Ainz announced, then looked over at Martellus

"Next business is concerning Grand Marshall Martellus, you will be in charge of the Primarch project, your job is to Mentor all the leaders of the Adeptus Astartes units as they are created. We have watched you do a great job with Dorn and Rogal and now we are in the process of making 18 more for a total of 20 eventually, that is what the title of Grand Marshall is to train the Primarchs, can you do this?" AInz Asked?

"Yes, Emperor!" Martellus replied.

"The Primarchs have a special gene-seed that comes from the royal family, that is why Rogal and Dorn are so much stronger and smarter, we have done the research and I have decided that to lead the Primarchs you must be a Primarch and so, will you take the gene-seed, Grand Marshall Primarch Martellus?" Ainz asked.

"Yes, Emperor."

"You will go into surgery here with the best doctors, since your have the god of war's blood your recovery will take days, it will take awhile to get used to your new body but the power armor will help. Next there is some confusion on what to call the Adeptus Astartes they have been called: Knights, Metal Marines, Metal Knights, Marines, until we go forth into the stars they shall be call Terran Marines as this planet shall be called Terra." Proclaimed the Emperor

The poor scribes were writing so fast it almost seemed like smoke was going to rise from their quills and their parchments were about to catch on fire. Martellus was nodding and trying to stay up with all this he thought everyone was going to have a say but it did not look like that was the case.

"Nemu Emmott Sapato, the Ordos Militante not longer will have any other function than that the military, it has by nature become fully autonomous although still officially under the church, independent taxes and the size and reach of the organization is now much larger. You will not be in charge of missionary work or building churches in the outlands, all day to day functioning will be given to the Ecclesiastical. All Temples are now a separate land owned by the church and ultimately the crown, the crown will have all direct input on all decisions made.

Nemu felt like she had a dagger shoved through her this was the last thing she expected she thought they were going to go over some points of faith but not this dissolution of the entire church. She hid her sorrow as well as she could looked the Emperor in the metal mask and stood up and said, "As the Emperor wishes."

"Take note Tria, I told Martellus risk his life, to train his men while waging a war and he agreed, I took away Nemus position, what she loved, and everything else and she agreed with a smile. You were chosen as the leader and it took two years before you said yes, then you were given smallest part of the church and you complained, and worked your hardest to grab more power for your Ordos. I hope these two can be and example to you as you take over the Ordos Exlessutiscus, but all things pertaining to government, trade will also be added in the church but be given to the Ordos Administratium that will be a theocratic government under the purview of the church but autonomous like the Ordos Militante, all governor, kings and queens will be ordained by the church of the Imperium. The formation of the Imperium and the control of the church of the entire government even if it's only ceremonial are instrumental to the cohesion and success in the creation and implementation of the new Imperium" AInz explained to Tia.

"I shall take head a learn" Tia said as she stood up, she knew he was right when the other Ordos needed heretic exterminus orders they would drag their feet or get favors for expediting them.

"Nemu Emmott Sapato step forward and become Saint Nemu, you shall be bestowed with the [ **Blood of the Martyrs]** and become the Saint of the Black Crusade, you shall inspire all the Marines and Imperial Guards and the creator of the Sisters of Battle!

Suddenly, Nemu started to float up and shine like the sun, she stopped about ten feet in the air then, she balled up in pain then stretched out and sprouted wings, then on the light died and all you could see was a golden visage, a white toga appeared on her then the most beautiful armor formed on her body. She stretched her arm in the air and a golden sword with a blade the color of the sun appeared in her hand, then the rest of her body started to take shape as it was before but her skin kept its ethereal glow as she descended on the ground. Everyone was shocked, surprised and amazed at what they just saw.

"Arise Saint Nemu, you are now the embodiment of the Church of the Imperium do you accept the your next position" Ainz asked.

"Yes Emperor!" Nemu said with joy,

"Listen and listen well, Saint Nemu and Primarch Martellus, you will work together fall in love but you must not act on it until the time is ready or the result would be a disaster, you must save yourselves, until the end of the Crusade you shall give birth to a child of power"

"Yes Emperor" they both said."

"Now Tria how is the the project for the unified scripture is it complete?"

Tria stood up and the angel handed her a book it was wrapped in some sort of vellum covered in glowing runes, she unwrapped it, the book was black and had a skull on it and all sorts of runes cut into the cover and had a soft dark aura of power.

"The Necroteuch is finished Emperor, it combines all the ancient tombes establishing the Imperium of the God Emperor, while asserting the new doctrine of dominance of the Imperium, as well as the right to kill all those who stand in our way a heretic's. It whispers the sweet promises of perpetual war and dominance, and decries all those who would stand in our way, peace is just an illusion of the weak, war is the true path to salvation!" Tia shouted in ecstasy as everyone could tell the book was affecting her.

"Good you have not failed me your reward will be your installation as head priestess of the Church Ecclesiastical with direct royal oversight until we think you are ready, to run it on your own, you shall now be the only Head Priest but much of the power of the church has left with the Ordos Militante and Ordos Administratum" Ainz said.

"Saint Nemu and Grand Marshall and Primarch Martellus while working together in war you shall help each other gather the best women warriors and create Monasteries in all major cities to create the Sisters of Battle who will wear battle suits to protect the church, the rest of the military will slowly be folded into the Ordos Militante. Most will be folded into the Imperial Guard but keep their individuality while the Terran Marines will be independent units that will be in charge of an area, the battle sisters will guard the Temples and Holy sites do you understand." Ainz asked Nemu and Martellus

"Yes Emperor" Nemus and Martellus said holding hand without noticing,

"Then go forth and do my bidding, from now on this will be the Cannon of Carne The First Founding of the Imperium." AInz proclaimed!

"In the name of the Emperor! The Emperor Protect!" They all chanted and with a flash the Emperor was gone and the room was full suprised people.

Tria lost all composure and slammed her hands on the chair, she was now the head priestess but had to run everything through the Royal family, and the Administration and Ordos Militante are now their own separate entities, in the arrangement before she at least had some say now they would have their own priest issue heretic Exterminus just like the Ordos of the Inquisitors. She looked over at Nemu and and Martellus and said,

"Good look to you both I hope the next time we meet it will be under less stressful circumstances," she got up and bowed and started walking back from the door that the came from.

Martellus looked over to Nemu and noticed he was holding her hand tried to let go in embarrassment but she would not let him, "You did not notice the entire time in front of the Emperor but now you care? When I came back down I need comfort and I felt your hand and it was just what I needed, and it is just what I needed now." she smiled.

"I do not remember doing it but you must have needed it, so that was quite the one sided meeting but when when a God decides to show up, one should expect a meeting so go as such!" They both began to laugh.

"It looks like you have so to get used to those" Martellus said pointing at her wings.

"Well nothing as bad as what you are going through let me be at the operation, I just must!" She insisted.

"Have you been to a gene-seed implantation before?" Martellus asked.

"No why is it that bad." Nemu asked.

"I have only been to one, they cut the man's chest open from the top where the ribs meet all the way to the belly button."

"Please no more! If you are trying to scare me away or if you do not want to see you in such a state just tell me if you want me there or not!" She said in a loud firm tone with tears in her eyes." Martellus realized that she was right and he was just trying to scare her away from the surgery if you could call it that.

"You may come as you desire, I would like you there" Martellus admitted.

Nemu hugged Martellus so tight is almost knocked the air out him, he realize that she might be stronger than him as he was now. "I will see you tomorrow, until then my beloved," she said as she walked to her retinue and proceeded to walk out of the room as all her entourage fell into formation around her.

Martellus walked over to him three people he brought and walked up to them, "Quite a meeting right? He ask Julia and the Terran Marines.

"What meeting the last thing I remember is the God Emperor appearing and all of us fallin down under his immense pressure and then I was standing here and saw Nemu with wings hugging you." Julia replied as the Marines both shook their heads in agreement.

"Some things I guess are not for mortal to here but let's just say everything is about to change. Let us go back to my room Julia you boys contact HQ we are going to be here for two more days, and have them send my armour as well." Martellus said.

"Yes Sir!" They replied

Martellus had just got undressed from his armor and poured himself a drink while explain the events of the meeting with Julia,

"So she is a Saint know? Julia asked as he nodded yes.

"Wow and you go into surgery tomorrow and you will be like those two Terran Marines? He nodded yes.

"Well it was nice knowing you those boys have no personality!" she started to laugh.

"No I will the same mentally I will be stronger, taller, heal faster, have two hearts, my ribs will be so strong a sword wont pierce it, I can spit acid, I can eat a animal and learn its memories, I will have two stomachs and live of anything I eat like tree bark, I am immune from poison and I can got days without sleep." he said.

"So you will be taller, and have bigger hands and feet yes?" Martellus nodded yes.

"So that means your dick will be bigger to."She said with a straight face but then started laughing.

"Well, ahem that goes without saying but something I think you need not worry about." He said curty.

"Thats right you are saved for someone special, Saint Nemu! You know she has been following you very closely after your resurrection, then the prophecy came out about your child. I think it is strange... but she will have fun with that enormous.." Julia burst into laughter as Martellus was so proper she could not help herself from acting so juvenile. They spent the rest of the night poking fun of various church figures and then Julia excused herself early as Martellus had to go to surgery the next day.

Martellus woke up the next day surrounded by iron priest and none other than Demiurge, he started to stand up buy found he could not as he was already on a bed and was tied down.

"Don't worry about getting up, I wanted to be here as this seed is my crowning achievement and want to make sure everything is going to go perfectly." Demiurge said as if he was talking to a lab rat.

They started pushing him through corridor after hallway until he entered a room that was full of devices he recognized when he visited Akuma Island a half a year ago. The iron priest started jabbing things in his arms and devices around his wrist, devices started to beep and make shapes on their screens. He looked up and saw Nemu in a room above him that was separated by glass, it had other people in it he did not recognized except of Tri arts Fludder.

He was nervous because he new what was coming, one of the Iron priest started up a small saw that spun so fast one could not see it with the naked eye, another priest made a mark on his chest from the top of his ribs down to his belly button. The priest with the saw then reached down to start cutting, Martellus closed his eyes and gripped the straps holding him down, He then could feel the sting then the bite of the saw going through his skin then his bone, blood started to spray all over the gown of the priest and flow down his chest. Then the priest following the line cut down through his ribs and then as he passed those just through his stomach, he kept from screaming due to the blood of war helping suppress the pain.

Then the priest put an object between the cut in his chest and the started turning a crank on the end of the device, It was spreading this ribs apart and as it reached a certain point he could hear his ribs cracking. With every twist he could not hold it in anymore and screamed and screamed until he could not scream anymore, by the time he lost his voice the priest was done. Then then took similar devices and used them on his stomach and did not hurt as much as as the device on his ribs. He looked down and could see his heart beating and everyone of his organs in his body.

Then the ceremony began as two priest held the the gene-seed that was in a jar in some type of fluid, the priest were chanting and slowly but surely made their way to Martellus and lowered the vile down to his chest, Martellus automatically noticed that the gene-seed was shimmering with all the different colors unlike the normal gene-seed that was a fleshy color with a green tint. One priest who had special gloves on continued to chant and reach in the vial and pull out the seed, the tendrils that extended from the main seed shaped portion started to move and search for tissue to fuse with. The priest lowered into his chest and immediately like a seed taking root in the ground, the tendrils acted like roots and grew in every direction, it first make contact with the heart, after fusing with it another smaller heart started to grow, tendrils went in every direction, and fused with the stomach, and then grew another one, the spine, the ribs, the adrenal gland, up his neck into his mouth and brain.

When the priest looked at demiurge who nodded, they began to reverse the rib spreader that did not hurt as bad as the other way and released the other clamps, then their was just one large gash down his chest. A priest took a hot iron and seared it shut from top to bottom cauterizing the wound shut. Martellus was pale and at his limit but still alive, since the operation was over they took off the restraints but told him not to get up, he looked up and saw Nemu crying on Flutters shoulder who could give comfort like only an old man like him could. She finally looked over and noticed he was watched her, she smiled and waved as he waved back. She then put her hand in her heart and he had to struggle to do it fighting the pain but he put his hand on his heart as well. Then a priest walked up to him to give him the prognosis of the operation.

The priest leaned in and said, "The operation was a success, everything went perfectly, in fact this is the quickest and easiest operation we have done Master. You are doing very well also, you are the first to not pass out during the operation, all lose consciousness during the cutting of the ribs. The reason I am telling you this is pain tolerance is directly correlated to success of the surgery, you as far as I can tell have a 100 percent chance of recovery, now I wish I could tell you this is the most painful part but your bones are going to grow, muscles tear, and grow new organs, we have decided to put you under for the next two days since the transformation usually take months and yours will take days. Do you understand?" Martellus shook his head.

"Good" Then another priest hooked in a glass jar on a metal pole and then stuck something in his arm and everything faded to black. His consciousness faded in and out for mere seconds but he seemed up be in a metal tank with a clear front and the tank was full of fluid then everything faded again. He woke up again but this time he was on a table surrounded by hundred of tiny mechanical arms that had the same pointy things the priest stuck him with in the arms, they randomly injected him with something and then moved to a different location, this was happening at more places on his kind than he could count but it did not hurt to much, suddenly he heard taking, "The subject is awake increase the sedative! You idiot you think he would take a normal dosage, raise it by double now?!" Then everything went black, and it seem like he was floating in the air then he was floating to and her could see his body and people talking about him he listened in, "He came so close to death, and with all the enhancements I doubt we could bring him back!" One priest said. "That was a bold move to give him the gene-seed and the Primarch procedure but Demiurge (may his wisdom be everlasting) said that Martellus could survive and he was right. Suddenly, he realized this was not a dream and then everything went dark again.

When he awoke this time he was back in the room he was originally staying in when he first came to Carne, he felt heavy but not too bad and turned his head but could not see anyone, he sat up and looked around the room to see Julia and two Terran Marines sleeping, it must have been night time. He swung his feet over and was surprised to find that they touched the ground from this height, that when he realized he was going to be almost a full four feet taller, he looked at his body, everything was bigger, his muscles reminded him of statues that could in no way be real but his were developed more than a normal human perfectly defined, his wrist was as large as his thigh was when he was young. He examined his skin no puncture marks, so maybe they were just weird dreams, he stood up and the world seemed much smaller and he was much taller, when he tried to take a step that's when it all went to pots, he tripped on his toes and fell directly on a table breaking it in half waking everyone up.

Julia was the first to make it to him of course laughing, as he rolled over Martlus said, "You know I could have been hurt you know and what is so funny about that?"

Julia smiled as she enjoyed the show of his perfect body (although he did have underwear on) and said, "I doubt it I watched them bend a metal bar over your head when they were testing your, um, er, crancium strength I think it was called, you are pretty much indestructible!"

Just then the two Marines who when Julia found out they did not have names but batch numbers took it upon herself to give them names herself, "Ribus and Armis pick up Grand Marshall Primarch Martellus to his table so he can put on his clothes and then his training armor so he will not destroy everything in the room." she said sarcastically.

They both picked him up with ease and place him on the table and gave him his body glove that was worn underneath the armor. While he was putting it on he asked Julia, "How long was I out?"

"Four days, two more that originally though because they decided to give you an experimental Primarch treatment that fused the e Dee N A's to your own changing your, oh I don't know ask a Iron Priest, they could tell you." she said packing Martellus clothes.

"Ok so all those horrible memories were real, second question any word from the front Tempest, I told Technu to give you a vox and my level clearance."

"Oh yes, that strange Tech Priest that worship the Emperor as Omnislash, the only sanction cult until the cult of Saint Nemu is established. Anyways a very efficient fellow was here in less than five hours after you called gave me this," she turned to show a vox in her ear. " These things are amazing, I like the romance channel that comes on after lunch it is great!" she babbled as she tended to do.

"Julia the War?"

"Oh yes, nothing major to report a few skirmishes, they have peacefully turned five towns with the help of Commissar Grey and they are about ready to start spreading propaganda with Commissar Silva. Also there have been a few skirmishes with scouting groups and he have taken no casualties but have also take no enemy survivors" she concluded.

"That's strange we should have taken a few, this is a little concerning but all in all it does not look like I missed much." He said as he was finishing putting on his clothes.

"Well you did miss one sort of huge big event that might have been the most important day for the Imperium" Julia said.

"What was that." he said with a angry tone.

"After the meeting the Emperor put everyone on notice that an announcement would be made in two days , that would have been yesterday in front of the church in the Capital. Where he announced the Canon of Carne where he established The Official Founding of the Imperium, the announcement of the Necroteuch and that he was giving one to each household, the revealing of Saint Peregrinus or Nemu, you may call her either for now, and the promotion of you to Primarch which they had a doppelganger in your place, I thought he rather looked like you. Followed by a week of feasting that is still going on if you want to join?" she did not know how Martellus would react.

"Oh well I hate those sorts of things anyways. Now there is something I need to talk about I know you were raised mainly to be a pleasure girl in the church and have a very, vivacious attitude which I like but when we are not alone I expect you to be Julia Albedo Tristain Head Priest and advisor to ME! You will be asked to give benedictions along with any other priestly duties you will and this makes me want to laugh you will have other priest look to you for advice, can you do it?" He asked and she knew he was dead serious.

"I can and will not let you down, I am a little rusty on benedictions but with the help of the library it will be no problem, also I have started study the Necroteuch so you can give proper punishments for the two levels of heresy, mortal and venial." She said with a smile.

"Good, I just want to know as we never had a chance to talk about it, you will learn my other aids Zane is also very knowledgable about the church and customs but those were of the Empire so he might get on your nerves he is a Satyr. Tenchu is the leader of the cult mechanicus and has a imperial seal and is my aid on all things Technological, Rogal and Dorn are the leaders of the two functioning Terran Marines the Red and Black Templars and are like sons to me, lastly are the Commissars a weird group that are political officers that are not in any chain of command except their own but also still in Ordos Militante they are there for moral, executions, and other various clandestine duties, so all their files are on my desk please read them as we make our way back to Traverser." He said as he motioned Ribus and Armis who seemed to like their new names to bring over his Armor that had been redesigned to act like a training unit with stabilizers and autocorrect devices that allowed him made him feel as if he was his normal size, while slowly teaching him how to get used to his new body.

He got into his new power armor and started to walk around and noticed an immediate increase in his ability to walk and keep his balance, he was walking across them room when he turned his head to say something when his head crashed into a rather nice lamp. Julia started to laugh but stopped herself from saying anything as she was taking what he master said to her earlier to heart. He smiled and then walked over and poured himself some amasaic, when he heard the door behind him open, he looked over to see the personification of earthly beauty, it was Nemu.

Martellus smiled and said, "I heard I missed or did not miss as everyone else is concerned quite the announcement Saint Peregrinus."

She walked in alone for once and said, "It mattered to me, but you were still getting those ghastly shots all over your body, they told me you had million upon millions, one for each stem cell they told me, it was horrid and I herd you woke up I hope are you are fine?" She said and she stopped on inched away from him,

"Yes it all seems just like a dream but at one point I was floating above my body and they said I almost died?" He in a quizzical tone.

She put her hand on his face and said,"That's because you did die, they stopped your body functions for what was supposed to be for a moment and restarted them to reboot your treatment they said, they explained your body was brand new and to prevent it from trying to reject itself they had to stop your body and restart it like you were being reborn, but since your body was under such strain your body was shocked six times before your heart started again. It was dreadful as it was the last part of your procedure, even Demiurge was worried! I rushed down their to use a revive you but he said we could not use revive magic as it would ruin the procedure as your body had to restart on its own. Then suddenly a few seconds after the last shock you heart started to beat and your started to breath on your own!" She smiled and took her finger to bush tear away from her eyes.

Another tear started to fall down her cheek and Martellus put his hand on her face and wiped it away with his thumb, "If you could be so kind the Primarch and I need some time alone." She said as she shot a stare that could peel paint off the wall.

Julia bowed and left with Amris and Ribus which meant Armor and a shortened version of strength but he doubted they new High Imperium, as he had been tutoring under Zane to help not make a fool of himself.

"My love during the festival in Arwintar Jirnicv was celebrating with his new wife when the night went on they got very drunk and the governess fell down some stairs. They tried their best but healing magic is very tricky when it comes to unborn children, as the healers magic is forced on the woman's body and not the child. She lost the child, I am sorry to say, I am so sorry" After she was done talking she hugged him and even wrapped her wings around him.

Martellus did not know how to process this news, it was his child but they way it was conceived was through treachery, he was proud that his son would be an heir but it was probably for the best he decided.

"So you know the story of the Governors treachery, and I am not the kind of man who would.." he was interrupted by Nemu.

"Yes, I know the Empress told me the entire ordeal during the ceremony to tell you when I saw you." She pulled him away to smile at him.

"I am fine, I just got to get used to this new body, and we shall be working together a lot while the the first war of the crusade is on." he smiled back

"Well, yes and no I will be in the Republic theater and we will also be working on making the Sisters of Battle units but I will also have to travel to the Black Armies in the South and the Expeditionary units to help unify the Imperial Guard as many will not be to happy being folding in after such a long illustrious history, but we will explain that all their units will be listen on the roles along with their accomplishments. That is what is so great about the Imperial Guard is that is lets each unit wear its original uniform and keeps its own name, so I am just there to keep up morale during this transition as many are not what we can say the religious type and being technically a part of the church may not sit well with everyone until they they they're patron saint. She giggled.

"Well I will have the build a SIsters of Battle wing in Traverser if Technu and Zane have not already done it, will I see you there?

"Yes, but there is one thing the Empress spoke to me about our engagement and I did not know what to tell her." She blushed.

He went over to his old coat and found the magic ring his grandmother one of the 13 heros gave him in his pocket. He walked back over got on one knee that made them at eye level, he grabbed her hand and said, "With the blessing and the will of the Emperor, will you Saint Peregrinus Nemu Emmott Sapato take me Grand Marshall Primarch Martellus as your husband?" He asked looking at her.

"With all that I am yes! He took the ring and put it on her finger, since it was magic it resized and fit her finger perfectly, "Now I don't know if you knew this by my Grandmother was one of the 13 heros and she gave me this ring when I was young and told me it had magical powers, I could not unlock them but possibly you can!" He said.

It was a simple golden band with a strange stone that changed color in the light, she could feel magic emanating from it but she could tell it was the ancient and priceless and it could have not been more perfect, "Iove it, one thing I hope you don't mind but our engagement was announced at the ceremony, but that was it, the doppelganger did not get on a knee, I would not even allow him to hold my hand." she said with doubt on her face.

"I told you I care not for such things, as long as he did not kiss you!" Suddenly, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately for awhile until they finally stopped and both smiled and laughed.

"Well, shall we go to Traversar, there is a war on and they need their Marshall!" They walked to the horseless coach together while the rest of their retinues rode behind him in a ten car procession. There was no use of using gate as they were close enough Traverser and they just want to spend some time together.

When they arrived at Traverser is was even larger than the last time he saw it and that was only a month and ago and two new wings were added to the Ordos Milatrium. The town of Holy Traverser had originally been built on the outskirts of a province next to Holy Carne City but now had grown so big that the residential district ran into Carne, so there was nothing separating this now. The amount of Tech Priest had increased from 15 to 1000, working on juggernaut, powersuits and other new weapons along with the Sisters of Battle power suit prototypes. He looked over to see the Inquisition Headquarters were completely separate from the rest of HQ but such was their prerogative, they finally pulled up to the front gate where Zane and Tecnu were waiting for their master, but when Saint Peregrinus get out first they were completely surprised, in fact everyone that was in front of the HQ stopped and got on one knee in reverence and got back up to what they were doing.

The next surprise was when Master Martellus got out he was as big as he was in his special Terminator Armor but in his standard power suit towering around 11 feet tall. Technu walked up to him and said. "Master are the special servitors and stabilizers working for your new body type"

"Yes, I had a lot of trouble moving around but once I put your modified suit on I was able to walk just fine, how long until I can walk around without my armor?" He ask as he places his hand on Technu's shoulder.

"This is just a calculation but from the data I have from the new recruits adjustment time but subtracting your skill and other data, about two weeks Master." You could tell he was still rerunning the calculations in his head to make sure he had not made an error.

"That is good, I trust your judgement fine job!" Technu attempted to smile

"Zane I trust all is in order with my boys!" Zane looked at Martellus a little concerned.

"There have been some reports from the Iron Priest that due to the nature of the gene-seeds it has made them act is some would call disturbing behavior." he said

"Nothing Heritical I assume?" Marshal shot back angry and concerned.

"No nothing even venial but it would be best for you to see for yourself." Zane said with his hands clasped and his head held low.

"Good I think that would be best we leave tomorrow for the front line anyway, oh my I have forgot I am so sorry! Let me introduce to you the first human to receive will and power of our God Emperor this is Saint Peregrinus your patron saint of the first crusade," Martellus said.

Zane and Technu bowed back when she bowed, "It is an honor to meet you all and the Emperor and Omnissiah guard and guide you in your hold crusade." She said,

"Thank you your grace, and I hope I am not out of line saying congratulation on the engagement to our master, we were all surprised when he heard the announcement, they are still celebrating the founding and engagement in the streets, you can buy new votives with heart and you two together." Zane said bowing.

"Thank you, our love was something that has grown for some time and I am glad it is being celebrated in the festival" She said.

"Let's see if I am good enough to Marry a saint, no pressure there, oh yes there has been one last addition to my retinue, may I introduce High Priestess Julia Albedo Tristan she is our expert on Imperial law, and Imperial customs and government structure." Martellus said as Julia walked over from her carriage and bowed.

"I am well versed in the Empire and old church customs but perhaps you could bring me up to speed of the finer points of the Necroteuch and Heretical law?" Zane asked.

"Of course, I would be glad to teach you all that I know." She said with a smile, thinking that these laws were released only three day ago and how in the Frack is she supposed to know all of that.

"We all have caught up with each other so why don't we start the tour, and ah yes here is a vox for milady, I hope it is up to your liking I made it myself." He handed to her with his metal claw and in dropped into her hand, instead of the dull grey it was made of gold and had a diamond on the end of the small antenna.

"I love it Technu, thank you so much all of you are so kind I can now see why you work for Martellus." Nemu said,

"Ah, my lady you might have it the other way around, we act like this because of his influence and charisma, we strive to preserve our battle brothers life, shows no mercy for the heretic, and protect the Imperium with our lives." Zane said smiling

"Did you just make that up?" Martellus asked Zane turning red.

"Ah, no we decided to make you a gift when you came back," Zane said pointing back at center of the enormous square where he saw a statue that was not there, as they all walked closer it was a statue of him with his hammer up in the air and Saint Peregrinus looking to him with her hand on her soldier with the exact quote that he said below it."

"The quote was taken from your first speech Master, before we entered battle" Zane said.

Nemu grabbed Martellus and said, "I love it!" and kissed him on the check. Martellus was starting to think working with Nemu and keeping it professional was going to be hard and they might need to have a talk that might not go so well, as they all boarded a small train of four connected carts that ran on a rail, The rail had two red lines on both sided that people avoided or looked both ways when they crossed.

"Sir, I would like you to notice the transportation system you asked for first month you were here, the cult Mechanicus just finished it a few day ago, the two hour walk from your office too the Hall of the Imperial Hammers only take ten minutes. The entire tour will only take a half hour instead of five hours total walking time!" Technu said.

Martellus only said it half joking when he first said it but he was impressed, "I must commend you chapter on this achievement along with our new horseless carriages you must show me how they work!"

They all got in Martellus in the front as he knew how to use the controls in the next seat sat Martells and Nemu and in the next chart sat Zane who was boring Julia with every fact about the Ordos Martialle HQ and an assortment of other facts. Zane had contracted a meme virus in a college accident which was created from a botched information potion, it causes him to collect all information. Martellus did not find this out until after he accepted his appointment. Later he found out that it was very useful and the main reason he was given the job as his savant. He then started to ask Julia everything about her and all her knowledge about the Imperium.

The slick black cart started down the path with a warning the light in front to warn any pedestrians, which were mostly servitors and Imperial Guards that were new to the area and were trying to see the site before they were shipped out. It came up to the main doors but Technu pushed a button and they both opened, then it into into the first wing that had different Imperial Guards Signs above each door, "This wing is for the Imperial guards, it is over two miles long and houses over 20 Guard units of 1,000 to 2,000 people a unit, some are all male while other are all female, some are mixed units and have both sexs. They zoomed through the area as they reach a crossroad.

"The Ordos Militante building is shaped like an giant X to the right is the Head Quarters, it contains all officers, heads of the different units within the Ordos and the Grand Marshal's Office, war rooms, and also the new area for the Saint Peregrinus her staff and the leaders of the Sisters of Battle. In front of us is the Terran Marine barracks and the Hall of the Imperial Fists, to the left is the wing of the Cult Mechanicus it used to also have the Inquisition but they moved to their own separate building on the 50 square mile premises but they still have a emissary room in the wing. So which way would you like to go Master?" Technu asked."

"I have seen this place more than anyone else, so why don't we have Nemu pick." he looked over at her. "Well I have seen the administration building plenty, I have seen the Hall of the Imperial Fists, so I would like to see how they make the machines and the get the spirits to operate and make them run." She said with a smile.

"Very good, the first stop will be the vehicle construction room!" he yelled as he push the button and they started down the right hallway. They zoomed past rooms of flashes and sparks, other with flames, the air smelt heavily of incense and every so often there was a shrine to Omnissiah, which was most likely the source of the incense. Finally, they came to a room that had a large open stone door, with sparks and chanting coming out of it. "Everyone out and make sure to follow me." Technu said. As they walked into the room to see dozens of priest working on different types of vehicles.

"These are the horseless carriages that you like to call them, one is the multi-car that is the one of the vehicles that you have ridden in before and they are all are going to be in mass production within the year for the civilian population. They run on magic crystals mined out of the dwarven mines and must be replaced every so often. As we put together the machine we concentrate the oil and tools we work with then we light incenses to encourage the machine spirits to inhabit the machine and invoke it with our blessings" Technu said. As everyone bobbed their heads and up down getting the mains parts of it. They looked at the multi-car it was simple black square vehicle, that was simple, it looked like a model T but much more boxy and rugged.

"If what you said is true about the multi-car then this will revolutionized the Imperium, horses will no longer be needed except for recreation, travel will be faster, people will able to work and shop farther from their homes, the possibilities are endless!" Zane started into the socioeconomic ramifications before Julia finally got his to shut up.

"Well if you follow me the next vehicle is the rhino and its smaller counterpart a Chimera which is made the same but for normal size troopers. The Rhino which is a heavily armored and made for Terran Marines to ride and drive, that is why everything from the seats to the drivers instruments are larger." he proudly said. The Rhino was square like a box except for the engine that jutted out of the front, the wheels were covered by metal plates and there was a turret on the top for a bolter in the future. It was jet black but it had the sign of the Marine unit on the side in this case it was the Black Templars.

"The next vehicle is our crowning achievement it's called the Thunderhawk, we only have ten in use and are training the pilots but they are for flying in the Air and dropping a team of up to 50 Terran Marines in a fraction of time it would take a rhino to get there." he smile while pointing out the the four engines on the wings the front where the pilots sit had a window so they could see and the black of the vehicle had a ramp that descended, as well as two door on each side.

"Amazing, simply amazing, it is a small Kastral Class ship this is much quicker, right now we only was two Kastral's but this will give a huge advantage when it comes to insertion behind enemy lines! Could you get everyone's attention please?" Technu hit his earpiece then started his tech speak in a few seconds everyone stop and was looking at the Marshal.

"I would like to say your unit is doing great work and I will give out accommodations to all of you! Martellus said, they all bowed and thank him and went back to work.

"Wow most people would have been excited!" Nemu said

"Well the Cog Boys are a little off they do not care for such things they love to work, so much so they have made their brains so they don't have to sleep and work all day!" Martellus told Nemu as they were walking back to the cart.

"Cog boys?" Nemu asked.

"It's what all the Marines and Guards are calling them due to the symbol of the Omnissiah. He pointed over to the shrine that had a large cog over it, "See a Cog" he explained.

"Oh yes she said" as they went back to the cart and went to the next destination, " This is the weapons room imagine arrows that can go through anything this is the bolt gun, there are many variations, one for a Terran Marine, one to be mounted on a Thunderhawk, one for a Rhino, and a Chrimaria, if your come with me we are testing the Marine held version." They all followed him to a firing range where three marines were standing, the light turn went from red to yellow, the Marines loaded a large box in the bottom, then the light turned green, they all held up the bolt gun that no regular man could hold and shot it at metal statues in armor and as they shot the pistols they made a loud sound then the statues exploded at each corresponding explosion from the Marine's pistol. "The magazine holds 30 75 cal explosives shells, we are working out the kinks but in a month or so we should have every Marine trained with one, we have smaller light rounds for the guard as well, but we are currently not working on them now." Technu said.

This was a game changer in war and everyone saw it the chainsword was a big step but this was a leap, any soldier could now destroy an army and not even get close. Martellus could already see warfare would instantly change after this, no longer would large armies get together and fight, smaller units would break off and advance in a more of a one on one or group combat. Martellus looked over at Zane who had the same thoughts and was about to explode,"Now these are similar to what the Inquisitors use correct?" he asked to break the ice as everyone was amazed. "Yes but theirs are much smaller although some of them use power armor and can handle the larger bolter as we call it."

"Fantastic this indeed is a paradigm shift in warfare, the way we fight will forever change, my congratulations." Martellus said.

"Thank you but the God Emperor gave us the specifications for everything we have seen today, he truly is the Omnissiah!" Technu said as he made the sign of the Emperor.

Nemus said,"Can you gather all the Tech Priest together I would like to give them a gift" as she walk down to the end of the hallway and stood there, it took about 15 minutes but all of the Tech Priests and other workers to come but everyone was there.

"I would like to thank you for all of your hard work and I can think of no better gift that a shrine to the Emperor made from his power." As she said this she created a Cog floating above her hand she pace it shoulder high as it hovered there, then she created the various parts of the shrines she had saw until it was complete." When she was done a shrine made out of pure energy with a revolving Cog on the top. All the Adeptus Mechanicus were amazed most of them were talking about the composition the of energy and if it could be harnessed.

They all thanked her and bowed and and surrounded the shrine that to this day can be seen from space and is used by a beacon to those coming in on approach to Traverser.

 **So really long chapter but I have a proofreader that is going over my work so the Ordos Grammarus-Hereticus of the Inquisition does not come and take my life. I got some feedback its not violent enough to be honest I drew it back but it you want it then you can have it. For all of you that want to see more Nazarick characters read my other Fracking book! Not I am joking I am bringing them as the back as the 8 Chaos Guardians who will each have their own deamon princes, I wonder who the first will be? Those of you who were wondering the powers of Chaos and the Emperor on the same side, remember the emperor struck a deal with the chaos gods before mankind and got the power to make the Primarchs and then they realized they had been duped. So, just enjoy my weird mixed bag of Overlord and Wh4k.**


	24. Chapter 25

The Legend of Primarch Martellus the Red

As they arrived in Tempest he noticed the new fortress monastery was about to be finished which meant he needed to start training a new Primarch once Demiurge filled the it with new recruits. If he knew him well enough he thought that he was probably done with the new batch, he had an extensive catalog of people in the Imperium that were battle worthy. He knew this because he and St. Nemu also where given them for the creation of the battle sisters. As they pulled forward in their Mcar he saw people talking, mostly new Imperial Guardsman from all over the Imperium looking for trouble and their Commissars watching and following them closely to make sure no trouble did happen.

He noticed that when he first came here her could see the end of the town when he looked hard enough, but not now so many instant-hab barracks were up and instant-walls around the town that sold this land to the military, the town started to resemble a fort just like Ordos Milantante Fortress Monastery Traverser started to build as a town. The military zones and the civilian were strictly separated, the amount of civilians had triple during the this time as well, looking for ways to get a young guardsman paycheck. Not only were there more places to eat and a finer parts of town, but much to the disagreement with the mayor there was now a red light district, that was not there before the military came. He got so many complaints about the Red 6 as the local upper crust called it that you would never think their was a war on in threat of imminent death. He let them write their letters he found out that it was most of the wives writing the letters in their husband's names, because they were catching wind that they were going to the pleasure houses as often as his grunts.

They winded through Red 6 because they cleverly made it so you had to go through it to get to anywhere hence the numerous complaints, but you would have to know it was there because all of the bars, pleasure houses, and gambling dens were in the alleys while they had grocers, tailors and other nice establishments in the front to make it at least respectable. This was a truce that Martellus made with the owners who were all to glad to oblige that this was all they would have to do for protection when they found out he was not there to extort half their earnings as most nobles would. This gave them protection with the government so not give organized crime time to take it stranglehold, even though they tried and they had quite a few hangings, it was not to hard to spot a outside gangster, due to accents.

The Mcar which held Martelles ,St. Nemu, the driver Zane and Julia started to go around the large fountain where the six main roads that had been recently made met. The name came from the fountain that was called Red 6 and it was the most notoriously violent part of town as it was the very center of the Red District, as they were driving through they saw three guardsmen fighting off six thugs of some sort most likely hired hands or bouncers. Before Nemu noticed Martellus was gone, he had jumped out of the car going about 35 miles an hour and was running toward the ruckus.

The three guardsmen were FNG's as they would be so nice to label things in the guard this acronym meant Fracking New Guys, they were just out of training, off to see the world and got into town early and wanted to go in for a taste of wine and women. Due to the city code they would not open until 5:00 and it was 3:30, so they did what any 19 year old Manboy with a stripe on his sleeve and just taught how to fight would do. The problem was that they picked the wrong fight and might not have made it out alive, they were doing their best but one had a busted nose another's eyes were so swollen he could barely see and the last one the real scraper in the bunch had a knife wound in his arm and was bleeding out fast.

Whey were doing there best to fight off these guys that they later found out were adventurers with a bone to pick with the Guard due to all the jobs they were taken but when they saw a 12 five foot tall 5 foot wide killing machine walking in your direction you second guess your personal grudges. The six adventurers/hired thugs turned around and ran into an alley and shut and locked the door behind them (as if that would stop him). The guardsmen started to jeer and throw every insult known to man until they could feel the steps of a thousand pound war machine behind them, none of them wanted to turn around as they thought they wanted to take their chances with the thugs than some ticked off Terran Marine.

Dicky the one who started the fight turned around in time to see a behemoth of a man in standard armor with enough damage to know it had been through a fight or six, a large hand picked him up by the uninjured shoulder and then looked to see he had something that looked like a knife in the other. He closed his eyes thinking he was done for when he felt a large needle shoved into his knife wound, at first it hurt like the Emperors teeth but then the pain faded. He looked down and saw that he had been injected with a Marine size field syringe which was about 5 times bigger than a normal guardsman unit.

Dicky looked up just in time to see none other than Grand Primarch Martellus, who was so pissed his eye was smoking red just like in the pictograms the guardsman read that are about 10 percent truth. He then walked down the line and injected each one of them with a pot injector and screamed at them for 20 minutes. He then grabbed dickey by his collar and said he should rip that officer rank off but he would not for the sake of his father General Mckraken, then he told them to get back to Rantels 1-501st and to stay out of trouble.

The young patent clerk who was telling this story had seen the whole thing as he was running over to help(this was a lie he was hiding behind a trash barrel) with his hat in his hand looking down, this was the third time he had told the story to the General and hopefully the last.

"This story is all over the base but yet how are you the only one to see it?" The General asked.

"Well there were a whole line of cars watching in the street so their must have been around 100 who saw but not a close that's why you had heard such wild stories as him beaten them all up and such." The young officer explained.

"Well Dicky what do you have to say for yourself and this story?" General McKraken asked,

"Well Dad..er I mean Sir it is pretty spot on though I think we were given those adventurers a better run for their money." he was cut short by the General slamming his hands on his desk.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have the Grand Primarch, who some say will be war master after the war for the Republic save your son in a knife fight, with thugs in the Red Light district?!" The General said red faced.

"I am going to go to dinner with him tonight along with all the Generals as a big offensive is coming up so would you please behave yourself, because the next time I pick up a paper or watch a pictacast I don't want to see my son being scruffed and yelled at like a child!"

"Yes Sir!" Dicky said.

"Dismissed both of you!" He yelled as he watched them both walk out and then as if he was holding it in the entire time he started to laugh and laugh and laugh and finally said to himself, "Classic Gazef you give them hell!"

2

As Martellus started to jog back from the fracas he had a big grin on his face as he hopped back into the Mcar trying to be careful not to get mud everywhere.

"What is that Big Grin for and why did you not just vox for some patrolman?" Nemu asked.

"Oh, that boy with the stab wound is Dicky, General McCracken's boy, I knew him back in the old country, his Dad did the same for us once, he is one of the few to survive the purge." He said with a smile.

"Well you made the news tonight but not the way they wanted, we were supposed to meet with the new Governor but instead all the reporters at the end of the line of cars were recording your twenty minute tirade." Nemu said and pouted and looked forward as she did not want to hear what he had to say back.

"Who's gonna watch an Old General cuss out three grunts opposed to the newest town of the Imperium being blessed by the our only living saint? He asked.

She turned and smiled at him, "You're right," she said and kissed him.

He was wrong and it did make front line news and the Blessing of Tempest made second page news, she did not speak to him for three days after.

Grand Primarch Martellus walked back in forth, on one side was Dorn with his black templars with scrimshawed skulls of their enemies on their armor and on the other side was Rogal with their armor painted red instead of black and had been racing their new vehicles destroying them and everything else. He had heard the news that both Terran Marine units started to show strange behavior, he spoke with with Iron Priest and they said each Gene-seed would display usual traits, and that he would be prone to unusual behavior in the future.

"Now I have heard about the racing, the skulls from a stack of complaints from reclaimers, changing your armor paint without my permission, changing my war armor without permission! (His armor was now white because neither group wanted him to be the others color so they painted it from black to white.) Now I know what it's like to be one of the Emperor's son's we change when that seed goes into our chest, and I can accept whatever strange tendencies those bring forth, but one thing I will not overlook is fighting with one another!" Martellus shouted as he grabbed both Rogal and Dorn together, "These two are like sons to me and so are the rest of you, you can fight, you can die, you can win, you can lose, but do you have the strength to be loyal?! Do you have the courage to be faithful to Imperium? So what say you?

"Yes!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"We are the original, before the founding let our bonds break all Heresy and keep the Imperium together!"

"Yes!" Everyone scream again.

"Now take off your gauntlets and cut your palm and make a blood oath with the man you least know from the other Chapter and let us never forget this night!"

They all did what the Primarch said happily, Rogal and Dorn swore to each other while Martellus shook hands with all 2000 men. That night and those quotes would create the most fierce and secretive group of Marines in the Imperium all Red and Black Templars along with the Chapter the Primarch would create would be known as the Trinity of Blood and whenever their was a mission that certain death was promised it was given to the Trinity and they always came back. This night would be talked about behind closed doors for centuries to come of what really happened that night.

After the ceremony Rogal and Dorn filled him in on running into a couple of enemy scout units and patrols but nothing major. Martellus then filled them in on what he told all the Imperial Guard Generals this evening, the Marines would go into the towns that were now hostile as they had taken over all that are friendly. Then after any resistance we would leave a sizable Guard unit inside the town and move to the next unit the south was the Imperiums.

"Are there any questions" Martellus asked.

Dorn and Rogal both smiled and said, "When do we start?" and laughed

Before Martellus went to sleep that night he spoke with Numu who said his teeth were getting sharper, he brushed it off but when he looked in the Mirror he noticed the same thing. This was possibly one of the things the Priest were talking about. When he went to sleep he had a dream he was drowning in blood and was struggling to stay afloat, when he finally went under and started to breath it in he felt wonderful.

"Sir it is time to get up we are five out!"

"Yep" he said to Dorn as he shook the sleep out of his head, they had been riding all night in the back of a rhino and was ready to get out. It smelled like the thirty other Marines who were sweating in their armor. They came to a stop, "Everyone put your helmets on," Martellus said. He left his off as he needed to communicate and be seen on the battlefield. They all loosely formed up in an infantry v with him second and a guy they named Twitch in the lead due to his freakishly fast reflexes, they made their way toward the town where they could see about fifty men some with axes, others bows and arrows and some with just pitchforks.

The Marines walked up to the men who were shaking in their boots, as they had already heard of the killing machines. A young man who looked like a soldier walked up to met Martellus and said, "We know we cannot fight men such a you if you be called men, but if your leader fight with me and win they have the town," he looked around and smiled very sure of himself.

Martellus looked at the men behind their leader and they looked scared and not because of them because of something else, "I am the leader of the Imperial Crusade Primarch Martellus and you would fight me?" all the Marines behind him started to laugh,

"Ey, said the young man I will and I am not afraid," the young man spat.

"You should be. I see you don't have a sword cannot fight without a sword." The young man started to sweat.

"Well here be settled with fists" he said slightly stuttering.

"Well we don't" Martellus said as he took his sword and threw it ten feet right in front of the young man. "Pull it out and we will have a fight then," Martellus said

The young man used all of his strength to get the sword out of the ground to sounds of jeers and insults he then rested the chainsword on his shoulder and ran toward Martellus and swung but it was a slow swing that it was easily sidesteped, and it happened again and again until after the fourth swing he could no longer swing the sword. All the Marines were jeering and laughing, the young man lost his cool and ran toward Martellus with a dagger, but before he could get within six feet of him he was grabbed by the head and lifted into the air kicking and screaming.

"What you got there boy a knife a little green I say so got yourself some poison, but this is what I think of a double minded man, who tells nothing but lies," Martellus said as he took his right hand and stuck it right through his stomach. Then he took his left hand and did the same as them man's eyes bugged out and started bleaching blood out of his mouth. He then lifted the man's body above his head and pulled each arm apart as the man slowly split and was ripped in two down the middle except for his head.

You could hear jeers and hoots from the Marine side but at the same time on the other side you could hear men puking and pissing their pants at what they just saw. The blood from the man who Martellus bifurcated splashed into his mouth when he was laughing and suddenly he saw the man with a group of soldiers, they planted explosives all over the town and planned on the man to throw the fight. He knew they were on the hill next to the village hiding in the trees.

He subvocalized on the vox, "It's a trap the town is a big explosive the men are laying ambush on the hill next to us."

"Roger that"

He walked up to some shaking old man and said, "The Imperial Guard will be here in an hour to take over the town." and walked off.

Then he signaled for everyone to load up in the Rhino and then told them to double back around and get out before they could hear the vehicle. The pulled out then followed the ridge round to the hills and dismounted. They slowly stalked up the hill and made their way to the top to find a group of 25 Republic soldiers all arguing what they should do, some wanted to wait until the Imperial guard showed up but some wanted to try and follow the Marine unit, "Remember 50,000 gold for a Marine alive or dead, that was the original goal." Martellus heard one of them say, Dorn signaled the explosives lines were cut, and they surrounded the men.

Martellus walked out he was angry, "I thought we were fighting soldiers, not a bunch a mercenary lowlifes that would kill an entire town to kill one of us." His eye was glowing red,

"God its Primarch Martellus the Red you saw what he did to Charles!" One of them said, "Not one step closer or we blow the town," Martellus started his chain sword and said, "Go ahead," The dove forward and cut the man who was speaking head off, he swung a left jab at the man next to him who tried to block it with a sword, which the force of the blow made the sword break into bits while Martellus fist blew out his head. The shrapnel from headless man's sword, went through the eye and out the back of the head of the man behind him and hit another man next to him in the gut, shoulder and blew out his lower jaw. Two men found courage and rushed him he jumped in the air and flipped over them while cutting one man in half and stabbing the other upon landing and letting the sword cut up through his chest neck and head. Three men tried to attack but the man in the back watched his friends guts spill out with a slash he did not even see but felt the air from the swing was like as strong breeze. He tried to turn around and run but could feel the bite of a chain sword down his back and fell in a pool of his own blood. The rest of the men tried to run but they met death from the other Marines standing in the woods. It was all over in less than a minute.

Some of the Black Templars were picking heads off the ground to see if they would make a good addition to their armor, Dorn ran over a picked the head of the first man that Martellus killed and put it in his bag, Martellus suspected he was going to get a gift from Dorn later tonight. All the Marines were searching and and looking for any intelligence when Dorn called Martellus over after he found a batch of paperwork that looked promising, Martellus walked over and took the papers that Dorn handed up from him.

Martellus looked at them and said, "If I think what this is, this is the that town and that mark above it means that it is pro-Imperium, so if these red marks mean each of these towns have been made some type of ambush. So that would mean they are keeping this entire line of towns are being held hostage." Martellus said as his voice trailed off.

"Congratulations on the the find," Dorn said.

"We need to get to the Rhino now! I need to get this to HQ before we lose a lot of men!" He said as he ran down the hill, he was happy they were the spearhead but that only gave them a few minutes before the assault on the other towns began. He ran into the rhino and got behind the command com's, "Primarch Red to HQ, HQ Please respond!" Martelles yelled into the mic, "Primarch Red this is HQ, I have you, please report." Martellus yelled, "HQ I have run into a Ambush of in town 1RL and found docs that state all towns in line with parallel 1R are friendly villiages, held hostage, please advise Do not enter towns, Do not Enter towns! Do you copy."

The radio chatter went out to twenty different assault teams, he just had to wait and see if he called it in on time, finally the radio responded to his call sign, "Primarch Red we got your message in time, one almost entered but heard you over the vox, reports for several sites of suspicious behavior, report suspicious behavior, please advise on offensive." Martellus was holding his breath as he exhaled happy he prevented a massacre he said, "Have all units check surrounding , high ground, or caves, do a complete sweep looking for,,,,"

"Boooom!"

Martellus was stopped by a enormous flash then explosion that he could see and hear from where he was, "HQ what was that?" Martellus screamed.

"HQ to Primarch a patrol group blew the town upon discovery, they all have been taken into custody," Martellus looked at Dorn then down and said, "Roger that lets be more careful outhere. Let get a body count for the trial and make sure you get some reporters we need the public to know." He said looking down.

"Roger that Primarch will do, will wait for further instructions."

"HQ I will head out their after our guard unit takes our town, Primarch Out."

Matellus got out and then threw his helmet and started to put dents in the side of the Rhino as he punched and kicked it, "Those Republic Generals who gave that order I am going to put my fist in the fracker's mouth mark my words Dorn!" He screamed as red energy started to glow from his body and his eye glowed like the sun.

Dorn had never seen his leader like this but it made his blood boil in anger as well as he could feel exactly what he said. "Roger that sir!

Imperium Today  
Do you know what is happen in your Empire

Tragedy on the Font!  
Republic Soilers hold Pro-Imperium Town Hostage!

It was reported last week that an entire group of southern Republic towns were held hostage and loaded with explosives with the hope of killing the Imperiums brave Terran Marines. The plan was foiled by no other than Grand Primarch Martellus but unfortunately a group of Republic soldiers when cornered blew up a town by unknown means. Out of the 15 towns that were saved out of 16, the little town of Restrall was destroyed that had an estimated population of 1400 people. Justice was served today when all the soldiers were found guilty by military Tribunal and executed, Private Hawking's of the Republic scouts is living a lifetime sentence for giving up information the General Grant Gillscale of the Republic special warfare unit gave the order for 50,000 gold coins for a dead Marine and was the orchestrator behind the atrocity. Signed Republic government documents seen on pg. 2 also collaborate with his testimony. When asked about what type of justice should be served for those responsible Primarch Martellus "The Red" was quoted saying, "I have 50,000 gold coins I am personally going to melt and pour down their throats!" The General known for his colorful comments was enraged by the incident that could have results in tens if not hundreds of thousands of civilian and military deaths. When the paper asked for a clarification on the Primarch's comment his office said, "Obviously emotions are running high right now and the General will give all perpetrators of the crime due process." Due to the Republic callous use of the lives of civilians, certain military treaties are no longer going to be upheld.

"Welcome and thank you for watching the Your Imperium the number one watched picto-cast for Imperium news, I am your host Genus Taelida and I am here with Commissar Silva Gillscale who has been our weekly source of report straight from the battlefront. Now some of you might recognize that name as his father is the General of the Northern Heretic Army accused of war crimes. Welcome!"

"Thank you glad to be here!" Silva said sitting in a chair behind a desk.

"Now we would like to clear the air as I know this is loaded but some are calling for your fathers immediate execution, as well as calling your loyalty into question, how do you feel about these accusations." The young elf woman asked that was the host of the show.

"Listen, I was once a part of the Republic but as most nations in the Imperium I recanted of heresy and joined just as the entire of the south republic has without blood. So I would like to be an example if you will of the good faith between the newest members of the the Imperium and the oldest." Silva said with a smile.

"Is it also not true that you are personally attached to the Marine units that came under attack as well, and that you yourself came close to injury?" Genus asked with a staged smile.

"That is absolutely correct, if you remember I was with the onsite when it happened and was lightly injured, I even received this metal as I was able to heal a few townsmen." He proudly said as he pointed to a metal that was pinned to his chest.

"So we are all thinking what is next and how will justice be taken, what are your thoughts" The young host asked.

"Well we have already intervened with a quick reaction force to send a message, Sorry I cannot say more at this time but I will make sure you are the first to know with a interview." Silva said smiling

"Thank you for that Commissar Silva we appreciate it, and know for the next report, the undead, are you properly using them for your manual labor?"

3

The man finished reading the report placed the paper down his chair was facing outwards as he talked to the two men behind him. "Well we have caused a real problems for ourselves gentlemen, we know are not only enemy combatants but war criminals."

"But General if I may it is only a few articles it could not be that bad." The slinder officer said.

"That bad, that bad, you turn of any imperial picto casts and they have picture of dead children on the news! I had my own daughter ask me why I killed all those people?"

"Well we have nothing to fear if we win the war!" A stocky officer with a scar that ran across his face.

"If we win the war? IF WE WIN THE WAR!? Unless the dragon clans get involved and from what I heard they have been building boats up north and are planning going back to their homeland. They do not think this country is worth saving, even my own son and General Grey have defected after they destroyed our entire southern army in a hour!"

As he was screaming at is two Jr. Officers a knock on the door was heard.

"Yes come in!" General Gillscale said.

A old wrinkled man wearing an old sage uniform walked in slowly with his staff and said, "Granty is this a Good time?"

The General stood up and turned around and walked up to the old man and bowed and kissed his hand.

"You two may leave" The General said to the two officers who fell over each other to get out.

"Granty we have a problem, the fleet we had made is gone, one of the Imperial skyships came from they sky and then dropped those Marine abominations from the sky and slaughtered everyone, man woman and child in the town, and you know everyone if of high dragon blood there and they were cut down like sheep." The old man said in an angry tone.

"That bastard Martellus the Red was the leader of the raid and told a young girl the only survivor to tell our General a town for a town right after he ripped the head of her father's head and put it in a bag, you might know him your brother and the girl is your niece!"

The old man started to hit the General over the head with his staff as he just sat there and took it, as the thought that the Gillscale the village of the Gillscale clan was gone. He grew up in that town, his brother mas the mayor, how could this happen.

"You poked the bear and know you doomed our entire clan, there five of us left and one works for the very man who wiped us out but he did not start it, you stupid boy, you stupid, stupid boy why do you think we were building ships and now you have doomed us all."

"This could unite us all the clans the death of our clan could finally ignite the truce we need to win this war" The General said.

"We have a lot to talk about!" The only man said as he shuffled out where there was a little girl with blank eyes waiting for him.

 **Short Chapter as this was more a collection of short stories for me, but I am setting the next chapter for some fun stuff, I have lost motivation on this one I have written a lot in a short time, if there is anything you think would be cool please comment or give me some ideas, I am running dry, so anyways leave comments!**


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 6: The Golden Throne

Ainz sat on his throne in the Capital of Nazarick in deep contemplation, the Inquisitors had brought him news from both the fronts that 3 new world items had been discovered in the both areas of war. One in the Republic and the other two WCI's had been discovered in the Great Red Dragon Temple in the central Republic, luckily they had no idea what they were and considered them holy relics. The first was the necklace of immortality, it made the user resistant to physical harm as long as he had it on, of course it would be easy to rip off in a battle so it did not assure the wearer was invulnerable. The second item was what interested him, it was the All Seeing Eye of Odin, it was a device that one would put over their eye andit would allow the user to go wherever they wanted, in a type of out of body experience. It was of great use for information gathering, the downside and all WCI's had downsides was that he would be completely vulnerable while using it.

Then there was the floating city that he had finally surrounded with his Dark army and sent in inquisitors to investigate. It turned out to be the Guild headquarters of one of the player groups that came before, but the Platinum Dragon lord was protecting the items as he had taken a sworn duty and was the last obstacle to taking the city. When he heard the WCI that was contained there he realized why the dragon protected the treasure, it was the called the Throne of Thrones. It was a simple throne but when sit upon the user could see, and manipulate all mana flow and distribution in the entire world, or even universe for that matter it was for those who excelled in dungeon building. The original reason why it was made was so anyone could make a dungeon anywhere they wanted thus breaking the rules of the game. Ainz thought about how Guilds would use it to build a dungeon right in the middle of an enemy base to start the attack spawning enemies in their own Guild halls even.

When Ainz had heard about how these two WCI's were in play he could not help but think that since the usage rule was no longer applicable in this world he could combine these two items and make the Golden Throne. He could be all knowing, all seeing, move at the speed of thought, he could slow down time for himself and get 100 years work done in a second, he could be anywhere at anytime. The main reason he wanted to do this was because he knew he was not the man his Guardians thought he was but with this Golden throne he would be, all knowing, all seeing, everywhere and would be able to make decisions in a second.

There was an ultimate price to pay though, if he were to sit on his Golden Throne he would have to be encased in it and guarded at all times as his physical body would be completely vulnerable. Then there was Albedo, would she join him to be encased in a prison of metal for hundred if not thousands of years at a time. He had to do it, one upside was that he could inhabit the body of a stronger being for a time before he burnt out the body, it was a type of avatar so to speak. The downside is the person taking Ainz's consciences would only last a day. All these question swirled around his head but he had already made his mind.

Looking out at everything he would have to admit missing the material universe, although he was undead he still took pleasure of having a corporeal body. He sighed or tried to, all of this to make his friends, children happy but he knew it must be done. He walked over to his current throne that held the most important secret in the Imperium, it was the entrance to Nazarick and directly below where he was sitting, covered with a huge amount of magic seals that would take an army of skilled magicians to get half way through if they were lucky. That was not even counting the castle and town defences, it was impenetrable as he looked down contemplating how many guardians would follow him into his sleep to arise only to serve him as he was deep in thought he heard someone clear his throat.

Ainz looked up and said, "Ah yes my son Momonga I am sorry about the short timing but I wanted to meet with you."

Momonga smiled and said, "Anytime father I live to serve you, now tell me what is troubling you?"

"Umu, yes I would like to know what can you see about my future?" Ainz asked.

"As you know father I can see most people's futures through theirs deaths and since you as far as I know do not die in the future I am sorry to tell you I cannot see anything." Momonga replied.

"That is what I needed to know, as you know two WCI's have appeared and apart they are not very strong, but once we obtain them one lets me see everything, travel anywhere, the other let me manipulate events, influence people, through mana flow and external influence" Ainz said.

"That is fantastic father we should have them within the month!" Momonga said with excitement.

"Well, there is a problem, as long as I am using them by body is completely vulnerable, so I would be encased in a golden throne surrounded by our guards and magic seals. I would be able to manifest through a vessel but only for a day and that would only be once in a very great while to give guidance to the Imperium." Ainz said slowly.

"I see that is a problem, mother would not like this one bit infact she would want to be with you the entire time." Momonga said.

"There is no talking your mother out of anything, I was hoping you could try but the more I think the more I feel it will be useless, so I wanted to tell you my intentions, I will always be watching and guiding you and everyone in the Imperium, but if I do this I will need people that I can use as a vessel before they burn out. Can I trust you with Terra and the protection of the Golden Throne my son?" Ainz asked knowing what the answer was.

"Yes I will watching after you, mother and Terra in your absence!" Momonga beamed.

"I will still manifest and give orders you would be in charge of Terra but the universe will be for my new conquest, I think I should spend time looking for lands far away in the heavens, for our Imperium to grow and I will still be Emperor you shall be the first Highlord of Terra, how does that sound? Ainz said tapping his finger on his throne.

"Father you are to gracious, first my own nation then the entire planet, I shall do you proud" Momonga bowed.

"What of War Master are you willing to give up the crusade into the heavens?" Ainz asked.

"We will always have capable Generals but being the Highlord of Terra would be perfect for me and Alabaster to start a family and I can be around for our children instead of gallivanting about the Galaxy, I am content father" Momonga gushed.

"Good, good, it will be done, now remember we still have a ways to go but when the planet is ours then our plan will go into action." Ainz replied.

"Yes first we must collect these world items and take the planet and then heaven's!" Momonga replied.

"Good then lest us begin!" Ainz said as he stood up and discussed the finer points of the plan.

2

Martellus looked out of the Kastral Class ship as they flew to Akuma island to pick up a new group of Terran Marines that were going to fortress monastery Tempest. After the tragic occurrence in Restrall, the war came to a grinding halt. The Imperial Guard and Marines occupied one third of the Republic and the next major offensive needed the new Marine unit and so he was going to pick them up and train the new Primarch and get them battle ready.

Meanwhile St. Nemu was gathering women who were strong enough to become sisters of battle, most of them were strong ex-adventurers but the hardest part was going to be training them in the new battle suits. Unlike the Marines that the suits were built for the sisters of battle would only have normal being from around the Imperium with no gene seed and that would make things more difficult. He was glad he was only overseeing and assisting her with that matter as her first batch of aspirants were completely out of control.

"Grand Primarch we are only five minutes out!" A Magos said to him and walked on.

"Akuma Island, what a total hellhole but I guess anything ran by a demon should be called that,"Martellus thought. The hum of the ship began to slow and the ship flew down to land on the new port the island created especially for these types of huge flying ships. He like the Kastral much more that the thunderhawks and they seemed safer, he felt the Thunderhawks would fall out of the sky anytime when he rode in those, by the way they shook in flight.

Martellus looked out the window in time to see Akuma Island, the flying island that was in charge of all sky travel regulations and taxing, it was also the home to the biggest psychopath in the Imperium, Demiurge was on the island, and Martellus was not did not like him one bit. He could not tolerate him and he had a pretty good idea that Demiurge did not like him either, in fact he did not think Demiurge liked anyone but the Emperor and maybe some of the other guardians but anyone else not from holy Nazarick were trash. The Kastral class ship came in and landed at one of the many new port stations that had been built in the last six months to handle all the the ships. The ship docked and extended its landing gear and extended its ramp, Martellus got up and with every ounce of self control he acted like he was happy to be there.

As Martellus walked of the ship he was flanked by Zane and Julia, he had warned them of what they were about to see and also to never talk about what they saw either, when they agreed he took them. As he strode down the ramp Martellus stomach dropped, standing right in front of the ramp was Demiurge and a few of his acolytes, Demiurge had his hands out like he wanted to give him a hug. Martellus new better this was the posture of a being that was mocking him as a weaker being, it was totally open for attack almost asking him to strike but he knew there was no way he could scratch him.

Martellus strode forward and then bowed and said, "Lord Demiurge, it is always a pleasure!"

He walked forward and started to inspect him, then he took his hands and looked at Martellus's teeth, "Very good, you are coming right along on schedule." Demiurge said.

"What!" Martellus said.

"Well nothing's written in stone but walk with me in private." Demiurge said.

Martellus nodded to his retinue and then started to walk with Demiurge toward what he had to guess was the new Marine unit in sparring in pits.

"Martellus you are my crowning achievement, ever since I have gotten here I have been trying to make hybrids but failed but with the God Emperor's knowledge of DNA and other scientific and magic marvels we were able to crack the gene code and create you along with the others, but change is in the air, I do not expect you to understand this but when the Emperor takes the golden throne four of the guardians will be picked and elevated to the Guardians of Chaos, I will be one of those four, you will have to choose which one you will serve. Whether you chose me or not I care not but you are my creation." Demiurge said with a smiled as he adjusted his glasses,

"Why Lord Guardian are you telling me this?" Martellus asked.

"Because you dull creature, you seem to be the only one in the entire court that does not know that after the War there will be a power struggle for you, as all the Chaos Guardians feel the quickest way to power is through you and nothing more." Demiurge said.

"What is a daemon prince," Martellus asked.

"A champion of sorts of the Chaos Guardian they will imbue you with their power and in return you will conquer nations and worlds in the name of the Imperium and bring honor to the Guardian and the Imperium, each world the guardian conquered is his to rule. These are the rules set before us by the God Emperor but enough of this talk I have a new primarch to introduce you to." Demigure said.

They walked forward and to Martellus surprise he did not see regular Terran Marines but men like looked sort of like wolves, they had long canines and were much more hairy than a normal Terran Marine.

"These are my newest creation there unit name for now are the Terran Wolves, I spliced them with a modified version of the lythro-virus, they have an acute sense of smell, pack mentality without any drawbacks of being a werewolf. They will make excellent fighters due to their abilities, make sure you use full use of them Primarch Russ come here!" Demiurge shouted.

A tall muscular man ran up to him and saluted, "Primarch Russ reporting for duty Sir!"

Demiurge smiled and said, "Good, this is Grand Primarch Martellus the Red, I know you have read about him, it is his job for now to train all the new Primarchs until they are ready to lead their Chapter on their own, so I will leave you, they are already loading the Kastral with the Marine unit you can leave within the hour, now I have work to do we have a new batch that I must get ready, so goodbye and Martellus remember what I said." Demiurge said in a voice that would send shivers up anyone's back and turned around and began to bark orders to his retinue behind him.

Martellus was looking at Russ, his first impression seemed he was a capable fellow a few years younger than him, but you would not mistake him for being human or at least as human as any of the hybrids were with the gene-seed.

"Primarch Russ, I have trained Primarch Rogal and Dorn and they were very fast learners, they have been approved to lead their Chapters and are battle field ready what about you? Martellus asked.

"Sir I have studied all of your military and battle history, I will not fail you" Russ barked back.

"Good, do you have any sort of code or creed you live by." Martellus asked.

"Why yes, nothing to underhanded, or wrong as long as victory is obtained for the Emperor and Imperium." Russ replied

Martellus was shocked a little the first two primarchs had no personality but is seemed Demiurge was doing more into shaping them before they left.

"That is quite the philosophy but I don't think that is a good creed for your Chapter so think about that one for awhile." Martellus said.

"Yes Sir! I will do that." Russ replied.

"Go get in your armour and meet me at the ship in 15 minutes, the less time I spend here the better." Martellus said walking over to the ship to speak with Zane and Julia.

When he finally got over there Zane had his multi-pad checking inventory and personnel as they boarded the ship and Julia was sitting on a fallen column listening to the latest show broadcast of The Forbidden Love on her vox set. She was spacing out so he had to walk in front of her to get her attention, when she did finally notice him she jumped up and paused the show on her device.

"Sorry Grand Primarch what can I do for you." Julia said as she brushed off her priestly robe.

"I just had a very strange talk with Demiurge, he told me that 4 Chaos guardians will be chosen when the God Emperor takes the Golden Throne and I shall have to pick one to serve, what does that mean?" Martellus said.

Julia sighed, and thought that this man was so clueless, "In the Necroteuch that is exactly what is said, that you will become champions of the Guardians of Chaos of the Imperium to tame the stars of heaven."

"Yes but what does that mean?" Martellus asked.

"Grand Primarch the God Emperor proclaimed that the Chaos Guardians will be his agents but mortals shall be their agents in the world, he proclaimed that they are to conquer the Universe and bring glory to his name. One rule that must never be broken is that there shall be no fighting within the Imperium especially between the Guardians, so logically you are the one to lead the armies, so when the Chaos Guardians arise they shall do all in their power to recruit you. Before the God Emperor takes the Throne you shall announce your allegiance and go into the stars, and become the daemon prince of the Imperium" Julia said.

"That sounds ghastly I am no daemon, nor would I pledge loyalty to none other than the Emperor." Martellus said.

"Well, much of the prose in the Necroteuch is poetic and could just be in name only but you are part daemon because of the Holy gene-seed in your chest contains demon you have to remember, also I found that it also states "the daemon prince" not one of four so it could be that you are the only one." Julia said with a shrug.

"What is the Golden Throne?" Martellus asked.

"Oh, it is an actual throne that the God Emperor will encase his holy visage and enable him to go out into the stars and guide the Imperium everywhere at once, for he is omnipotent and omnipresent, or so says the scripture. Rumours say he is creating it right now with fearsome magic." Julia said.

"Whaaa..?" Martellus was lost.

"Martellus you are a good man but sometimes the Emperor be praised! Look, think of it like this right now he is the God of this world but after he ascends to the Golden Throne he will be a God of all the stars. Do you get it?" Julia said rubbing her temples as she knew Martellus did not have much more of a capacity than fighting and killing and it seemed like he was getting duller due to what they did to him.

"Yes that makes perfect sense, why did you not just say that to start with, well you better get on the ship and give a benediction to the new chapter as we fly to Tempest." He said as he began to walk away.

Julia followed behind him worrying about Martellus as he seemed to be changing in his mind as his body changed with the procedures that he had received in the Holy city of Carne but it could just be stress. Afterall he had more responsibility than any other man in the Empire except for the crown. She would still grind her body to dust and follow him to the end of the stars it was just that he was such a good man but he had no idea the machinations that wanted to use him and she did not want him to be a puppet.

3

There were 20 Thunderhawks in the fleet that was flying low and fast, it had been one week since the new Chapter the Terran Wolfs had taken their Monastery post at Tempest when the orders came in. The Grand Primarch was to lead a the incursion into the Central Republic and take the Temple of the Red Dragon then await further instructions. Martellus was less than happy as he would rather have Dorn or Rogal in this mission since it was a high value target. The upside was that all the Wolf's were fully trained and equipped with the new Bolt gun so he was sure that they could take the larger no problem, holding it would be the tough part.

The part of the plan that made him nervous was that they would be ten kilometres behind enemy lines and would have to do a snatch and grab or else they were stuck if anything went wrong. The estimated time was twenty four hours if it did and if that was not bad enough he had four Inquisitors breathing down his neck about the treasure room and the recovery of artifacts but would not tell him anything more.

They would land five miles outside the town the temple was in, north on the mountain tops, then they would one hour to get into position and then take the town and the temple. The temple was at the middle and was a large Ziggurat with a ten foot exterior wall around it, so it would be easy to protect. The problem was the townspeople because once they took the Temple they would have to stay on premises until they were relieved. That meant that any townspeople could call local Militias or Armies to their location and a pitch battle would begin. The idea to kill all the townspeople was floated but Martellus overruled the idea, the killing of the entire Gillscale town still haunted him, he did it when he was angry and swore to never act like that again.

"Ten minutes to drop" one of the pilots said over the vox.

Martellus looked at his armour and almost had to laugh, he looked like a walking charm, he had so many trophies given to him to wear: skulls of his enemies, teeth from dragons, and a wolf pelt on given to him by Russ to wear on his back. It had gotten to the point where he had Zane rotate the gifts given to him from the different chapters. The good news was that the Emperor drew back the total number to 10 chapters for now so he only had six more Primarch to train before he was given his own Chapter. Plus he thought by the time we had ten Primarchs the others could train the next ten while he got ready to assault the stars.

"One minute to drop" the co-pilot voxed.

Russ was right beside him he could tell because all of the Terran Wolf's did not wear helmets so they could use their keen senses. He looked over to Russ and said, "Are you ready?"

Russ looked over at him and said, "Yes sir, we cannot wait to see some action!"

"Great, I must admit I am looking forward to see what these bolt guns can do, remind all your men to carry as many cartridges as possible we might be there for awhile." Martellus said.

"Yes Sir, we also have gotten a flamers for every company for a total of ten." Russ replied.

"Really, I heard they were still not battle ready well they will need plenty of promethium, I was surprised we got these Krack grenades, only ten a man but when I used them on the range I was impressed." Martellus replied.

"Landing in ten seconds" the voxed voice said.

The Thunderhawk started to rattle and shake, Martellus did not want to look afraid but he hated not being in control of his own fate. The Thunderhawk shuddered and landed the back ramp came down.

"Go, go, go!" Martellus screamed as all the Wolves ran out the back of the of the Thunderhawk, then as quickly that the ship landed it took off. Then the next ship came down and the processes repeated. Martellus looked around and saw that they were dropped at the top of a Mountain Range that overlooked the town. It was the dead of night and they had to get down infiltrate the town and take the Temple by dawn. After the last Thunderhawk landed the entire chapter plus Martellus were standing around on top of a snow covered peak.

"Listen we have four hours to get down the mountain, the town had around 100 to 500 guards, we will blow the wall with a metacharge and then rush through the town and then secure the temple." Martellus said to Russ.

"Roger that Grand Primarch, we will proceed now if you desire" Russ said.

"Good, have your men split into their companies and have the commanders make sure no one gets left behind, let's send your best scouts ahead" Martellus replied.

Russ ran over and got his men into formation, then with the help of the scouts they found a mountain trail that helped speed up the trek down the mountain. The troop movement down the mountain went as planned, a few units ran into a great bear and a snow fiend but they made quick work of them with chainswords. Then as then they all formed up by the south wall, there was only one way in and that was through the east gate but that was not a problem.

"Russ I don't think a metacharge is a good idea, let's scale the wall," Martellus said,

"Ahead of you sure a few of the boys made these ladders out of vellum from the bear and a few trees." Russ said with a smile.

"Good man, you know you are much quicker study than the others." Martellus said.

"Yes Sir, thank you sir." Russ said.

So a thousand Marines went over the wall in the cover of night, when all of them were over they fanned out and made their way to the Temple.

Russ was excited he was with his group of top men, he smelt the air he could smell his battle brothers to the left and right, he could also smell the Grand Primarch and how he smelled like his brothers but many other things, he could not help but when he did the hackles on his neck stood up. He could tell the Primarch was much stronger than he was but something about him made his wolf instincts told him to be aware of him. They carefully stalked through the town, he could hear every sound, smell every being, he could tell this was a demihuman town.

As they rounded a corner they ran into a patrol of five city guards, for a split second they paused in fear, he grabbed his chainsword and thumbed the activation rune and lunged forward. He cut the first man in half and then punched the second man in the stomach, blood spewed out of his mouth and he fell to the ground in a crumpled to the ground in a dead heap.

The third guard tried to swing his sword but he beheaded but Russ's second guard, the last two guards tried to run, Russ without thinking took out his bolt pistol and snapped two shots off as the two guards heads blew up like ripe melons. Then all hell broke loose as the sound alerted the guards in town and lights started to turn on all over the place.

"Quick everyone run to the Temple before the vaults are closed!" Martellus yelled. He looked over at the inquisitor who was completely pissed and shot him a displeased look. Russ might have been quicker but he acted way more rashly.

They were only a few hundred feet away from the front gate of the Temple so the group ran as fast as they could through the main road. As they approached the square, Russ realized they must have ran right into one of the staging points for the city guards, there were about twenty getting into formation. Russ while running took up his bolt gun and started to take shots. His first ripped through the torso of the first guard and punched a hole through the man behind him. His two other men and Martellus started to shoot and the group of guard heads and bodies started to explode. The guards began to panic but the last man fell before they even knew what was happening.

They all ran to the front gate where two guards were standing, Russ snapped of two quick shots that blew the chest out of both men, they ran through the temple, Martellus told everyone to take out their chainswords. In the courtyard there were random guards standing around fires, the wolves started to pour through the front gate and mow down anyone who was unfortunate to be there. Martellus instructed two companies to man each wall, as they were thick enough for a man to stand on them. Three companies were to secure the wall with the gate and Russ and Martellus company would take the Temple. As everyone ran into position Russ could hear the sound of random shots as the Wolves took out the guards on the walls and secured the compound. Martellus and Russ ran up the stairs and took out another two guards with well placed head shots.

Martellus said over the vox, "Everyone take out your swords there are sensitive artifacts in here we so do not shoot unless you have to."

Russ could hear the humming of a hundred or so chain swords so he knew his men heard the command. They ran down a large stone hallway lit by magic crystals, the walls were covered with mosaics in tapestries, when they turned the corner they ran into a group of what he thought might be priest due to their clothes.

"What are you.." The man said with wide eyes before his head was severed from his shoulders. The other two men tried to run but were cut down, they stopped at a junction with two ways to go the Inquisitor looked at the map and pointed the way to go, everyone ran to the right hallway and made it to the treasure room.

The Inquisitor was looking at a sheet while looking at artifacts that were behind glass cases, he came to a strange looking thing that looked like half a metal mask with a smooth red glass eye, he smiled and broke the glass and carefully placed it in a box that he found.

"This is it Gentlemen this is what we were looking for, orders directly from the God-Emperor himself, we cannot lose this at all cost the fate of the Imperium depends on it." He said with a serious but happy look on his face.

Then he walked over and found a necklace and placed it in the box as well, "This is the secondary, as long as we get this back the mission is a success." He said.

It was dawn when they obtained the two WCI's and the mission was a success so far now they had to fight their way back to extraction and go or stay there until the front made it to them.

"I say we go back to extraction since the items are so important, do you agree? Martellus said.

Both Russ and the Inquisitor nodded in agreement but then there was a message on the vox.

"Grand Primarch this is the Captain of company 6 on the south wall you need to come and see this." Martellus knew that was not a good.

Russ, Martellus and the Inquisitor all ran outside to the south wall, they climbed up the stairs and looked into the distance and all the colour ran out of the inquisitor's face, well what colour he did have. Only about fifty feet away were tents as far as the eye could see, from every regiment in the Republic's Army.

"We are not behind enemy lines we raided a temple in the middle of the entire Republic Army, there must be 150,000 men out there!" Martellus said.

Boom cliffhanger! Anyways thanks for the ideas I will use some of them except for the hentai ones. Keep the comments coming, I like to hear anything you have to say it keeps me motivated and lets me know what you guys want. I am glad to see there are so many WH4k fans that are Overlord fans to, next chapter is going to be a total bloodbath so I am looking forward to it. So, my big question to you are there any WH4K characters that you want to see?


	26. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 7: They shall call him Carnage**_

Pallidus Segundus Sacerdos was a tall man, with a shaved head and a white complexion that matched his name. He wore the holy robes of the highest order of the Emperors heralds, his vestments were a white robe covered with black open robe covered with a red robe with a necklace that had a large skull pendant, thus adding bulk to his otherwise skinny frame. He held a holy relic that consisted of a pole of silver with ribbons of the the sayings of the Necroteuch stamped on with wax seals. On the top of the staff was a cauldron holding a human skull of a heretic that had been hollowed out it held a burning flame that shot out of its top by two or three feet.

He would walk from town to town proclaiming the supremacy of the Imperium, holding services in the town square or if they the town was big enough the local Temple of the Emperor. He had been a priest of the herald order for five years and since the founding of the new Imperium. The holy Necroteuch he would often hold in his other hand was the prophesied complement of the scriptures for his Ordos of which they had been waiting eagerly for. Ever since he touched the Necroteuch he had never been so sure of what he preached was pure truth, all his life he had been a skeptic of the Gods until whe he was a young man he and his father came to Carne to pray for rain. They were in the middle of a bad drought and people were starting to go hungry, his mother refused to eat and was on the verge of death. By the time they made it back not only was it raining but all their grain stores refilled until they could take care of themselves. His mother made a full recovery and after that event he could not wait until he could go into the priesthood and spread the word of the God Emperor and his will.

He drove into the small farming town on the edge of the Imperium in his new Mcar and walked into the town, he did this to put on a show for the locals so they thought he walked the entire way thus showing his piousness. When he came into town he saw no Temple he stood in the square and began his benediction.

"Beings of the Imperium, I am here to tell you the good news, I am from the Ordos Ecclesiasticus and have been ordained to spread the word of the Imperium, the God Emperor and the Holy book. This holy book I hold in my hand. Please come to me, out of your shops, out of your homes, it is the will of the God Emperor that you should hear it!"

Slowly men, women and demihuman of different races all began to gather, if not to be pious then as some form of entertainment for the day. Before the Priest knew it the entire town was surrounding him to listen, he smiled, he loved what he did but he loved to be the center of attention even more as many of the Imperium clergy.

"The Holy Emperor loves his people and has gathered you unto his bosom, how long has it been since you have been attacked by beast or men? Nay, I say for within this holy nation's borders such things do not happen and by some change they do all is made right! Imagine many of you, like that young child there, has never worried about going hungry, or thieves, or murder, rape, or monsters! Many of you refused to believe such a time would exist but here we are living in an age of prosperity as never before seen in all of the History of Terra. Has the God Emperor ever asked for anything in return? Nay, I say he has done nothing but given! But when he takes his Golden Throne as this Holy Book says, to look over and protect us and guide us to the heavens, he will leave the four Chaos Guardians to look over the Imperium and his son to rule Holy Terra! So now we can repay the God Emperor's kindness by joining the Holy Crusade! Already we are running out of lands due to the Emperors kindness as he pardons our children or soldiers, adventurers, and loved ones from death, famine and starvation.

We shall need new lands and where will we find these, in that stars where new worlds await as well as prosperity and promise! Join the Holy Crusade, men and women of the Imperium follow our glorious Grand Primarch Martellus the Red into everlasting glory for the Imperium to destroy heresy tand claim our new lands. Will you answer the call of your God Emperor, or will you live you life as meek children!" Pallidus said pointing his book to the sky as if he could send them there today.

"I will join!" and "I will" and all sorts of different shouts came from the crowd.

Pallidus smiled all the strong young men in the town were ready and eager to join the Imperial Guard.

"Just think, waking up and gazing upon a new moon, to leave Holy Terra and live under a new sun! Only the God Emperor can help us do such things but first we must take this world, ships that fly in the heavens my people, yes I have seen them myself they are being built by the hundreds to take you there!" Pallidus yelled.

Everyone was murmuring and nodding at each other as they had all seen the new flying ships deliver goods and services, so they knew it was true. Someone in the back yelled out, "Tell us how fares the war in the Republic?"

Pallidus smiled because he had a long range vox in his Mcar that gave him daily reports of the War as well as instruction from his Ordos.

"The brave Grand Primarch Martellus the Red has led the Terran Marines into the heart of the Republic camp and caused many casualties and made the Republic coalition crumble as we speak. As it says of him in the scripture, They shall call me carnage, the Hammer of the Imperium! The War for the central Republic has raged on for a day and a night and we shall be victorious!"

Everyone cheered and yelled in the small town, with the war with the Republic heretics over, the war in the south should be over quickly they all thought. He called everyone forth to consecrate those before the Emperor and take the oath. Shortly after a ship came and picked up all the young men and women and a few middle aged single people as well, little did they know they would never see home again. Pallidus smiled and walked out of town got in his Mcar and checked his map and drove to the next town to recruit more for the Imperial guard.

2

"Can we make a run for it?" The head Inquisitor asked.

Martellus, Russ and the twenty other Terran Marines within earshot all turned around and looked at him like he was a moron.

"Well, even if we fought through the town backwards and ran up the mountain we would still have to wait for evac and by some of the flags on those tents there are a few demihuman tribes that can fly and move faster than us by my guess. We would lose tons of men and they would be left behind and we would not be able to harvest the Gene-seed from the fallen and lose their power armor and weapons, plus Marines don't run away!" Martellus barked at the wide eyed Inquisitor, he was under their thumb when this was a snatch ands grab clandestine mission, but now it was a full scale military engagement and the Inquisitors were out of their depth and were simply along for the ride.

The Marines within earshot started to bang their hand on there chest plates in agreement. As they talked horns were sounding all over camp as village elders and guards who were still alive, ran out to meet the military commanders. They were all scrambling to get their forces together as they were caught off guard as well. The guards had already has surrounded the Temple, the Wolves that were not guarding a wall were already pulling stones and anything else they could find to block the gate. That gave Martellus an idea.

"I want two companies on each wall and three on the gate wall, we need one company to punch out and remove stones from the wall and make murder holes to shootout of, also any mages or dragons that make it over the wall you need to take care of, so watch our backs, when we get a supply drop make sure you are always stocked and rotate out with each company so they can reload." Martellus barked over the vox.

A Communication specialist Marine was next to him, he signaled for him to set up the antenna, before the Marine set up the Antenna he took of his com pack and Martellus walked picked it up and ran to the center of the compound, by the time he made it to his destination the Marine who had climbed up on top of a spire to set the antenna gave his a thumbs up signaling it was ready, as he was climbing down arrows started to pelt him and he was hit in the back with a magic missile from one of the enemy mages who probably excelled in sniping. The marine lost his his grip from the strike and fell twenty feet down and landed on his back.

Martellus wanted to see if he was alright but right now every second counted, he keyed the mic and said, "HQ this is Primarch Red, do you copy?"

The wait seemed to last forever, they did not know if there was enough power to get their signal to anyone in the front lines as the unit he was using was for medium range communications. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow as he waited, if he could not reach anyone they were completely cut off and they were most likely going to all die. Five minutes passed and his heart sank, he was determined to put up one hell of his fight but he knew their tech could not be taken as there was a failsafe if all the units lifesigns read as deceased then all their armor would explode at at least take out the entire Army with them. He put his message on autocycle just in case as a last resort.

As he was walking away thinking of the best way to conserve ammunition the radio keyed, "Primarch Red this is Thunderbird 1, we are waiting for extract and do not see you on the scanners, what is your location and eta copy?"

Martellus ran over the the com pack and grabbed the mic, "Roger that we will not make extraction, repeat will not make extraction! The Temple is surrounded by the entire Republic Army, around 150,000 unfriendliness, copy?"

"Copy that Primarch Red, we have 20 Thunderhawks overhead please advise?" The pilot said.

"Roger, we need Thunderhawk 10 to land in the compound to resupply, the rest of you need to egress back to base get fitted with heavy bolters and any other hardware and load up some reinforcements, also tell the Imperial guard are location and tell them to make it this way quick." Martellus said of the mic.

"Roger that Primarch Thunderhawk ten coming in for landing in 20, rest of the of wing is heading back ETA is one hour Copy." The unknown pilot said.

"Copy that Thunderhawk 1, Praise the Emperor" Martellus said.

"Roger that Primarch the Emperor Protects, see you soon!" The unknown pilot said as he peeled off and started back toward Tempest.

Martellus keyed the mic off and was in much better spirits as they were not cut off completely, he secretly thanked the Adeptus Mechanicus for all these new tools because if they did not have them they were all doomed. That is when the remembered the Tech Marine, he ran over to the site where he fell where a group of medics surrounded him, one of the medics saw him a walked to meet Martellus.

"The fall knocked him unconscious, we hit him with a pot injector and he is awake and lucid but he broke his back he will heal but it will take a day or two before he can walk." The medic said.

"Frack!" Martellus yelled, as he walked over to the young Tech Marine who was sitting on the ground they propped him up with some bricks they took out of the wall.

"What's your name Marine?" Martellus asked him.

"They call me Canetis Grand Primarch Sir!" The Marine said with a smile.

"Well Canetis your not out of the fight yet, I need you to man the coms, I will vox you what I need and you can relay to HQ can you do that and vice versa, do you understand? Martellus asked.

"Roger that in a hour or two I can take on the entire Republic if you ask Sir!" Canetis replied with a smile.

"I do not doubt that brother, you and you." Pointing to the two closest Marines. "Carry him to the entrance of the temple, where he has plenty of cover, and get him a bolt gun and plenty of ammo!" Martellus said as he slapped Canetis on the shoulder and quickly ran back to the North wall where the best view of the Republic Army was, He climbed the steps and met up with Russ and his second Timore. When he looked out to see what was happening as he was just in time to see 10 thousand archers lined up around the fort and about to let lose their first volley of magic arrows. Instinctively, Martellus voxed, "Down for cover, drop to the ground everyone!"

Everyone hit the ground as fast as they could but Timore who was distracted by talking to Russ looked over in time to see a wall of arrows coming his way. He took one in the knee joint, eye and collar. Martellus crawled over and grabbed his pot injector out of his pouch and stuck it in Timores neck, he pulled out the arrows and checked for a pulse on his armors life support system, it was weak but coming back.

"What the hell were you thinking Leman Russ! You just watched them form up an archer unit and stood and watched, without even reporting it?" Martellus screamed.

"Sir, I did not think they could harm us!" Russ replied.

"Of course they can these!" He said showing the arrows he pulled out of Timore.

"These are magical arrows that can aim for the weak spots in your armor and you are not wearing helmets, luckily your skulls are so thick!" Martellus yelled.

"Casualty report!" Martellus yelled.

"Grand Primarch, this is battle medic company 1 we just have a few minors nothing serious," He replied. He got similar replies from all the other battle medics, so no fatalities yet, he sighed,

"I want all Wolves helmets on for the rest of the operation, copy, also battle medic 1, I have one serious injury on the north…" Martellus said unit he was interrupted.

"Grand Primarch I am fine, minus an eye for now but fine" Timor said as he propped himself up and leaned against the outer wall pulling out his bolter.

"You are one tough bastard, you are lucky that arrow I took out of your eye did not pierce your brain, that was what the archer was aiming for!" Martellus said in astonishment.

Russ and Martellus were both shocked to see he was alive or at the least not in red dream which was a state a Terran Marine would go into when they were injured past the what the body could repair normally so they would slip into a coma like state. Then the body would shut down all non essential functions and work on repairing the damage.

"Its thanks to you Primarch, I felt myself going into red dream but you hit me with the pot injector just before it happened and gave me the boost my body needed." Timore said as he put his helmet on as another volley of arrows flew overhead.

"Russ I hope you learned something, the feeling of invincibility makes the Emperors son's lazy and proud, you almost lost your second to your pride," Martellus said.

"Yes Sir, the Emperor says pride is the inability to accept one's limitations!" Russ replied as he put his helmet on and loaded his bolter with a full magazine.

"Good, alright everyone on the walls return fire after the last next volley we need to take care of the archers before the supply ship comes and one well place enchanted mythril arrow could cause bad things for that bird alright, Roger that!" Martellus screamed to get the blood pumping for the Wolves who were in their first engagement,

"Roger that Sir!" He heard over the vox in a thousand different voices.

Everyone waited for the next volley then he heard the snaps of the bows and as the arrows flew right over head Martellus screamed, "Open Fire!"

That's when all hell broke loose, 900 Terran Marines on the wall plus the fifty or so that were shooting out of murder holes they had made in the wall started to fire. There was a split second that nothing happened as everyone took aim, for many of the Wolves had never shot a person before even though they had fired thousand of times at targets. Martellus took aim at what he was pretty sure was the captain by his uniform and snapped off his shot, after that the rest of the Wolves opened up with a staggering volley of fire, Martellus helped break any hesitation the Wolf's had.

The captain of the the archers was shot in the neck although Martellus was aiming for his head, all the other archers did not even notice until his head rolled in front of the man next to him. Then all the men in the first and second row heads started to explode, there chest blown wide open, arms ripped of, parts of their heads flying off. The archers had no idea what was happening, they saw the Terran Marines were all holding large talismans that made loud noises then immediately after men and women of the archers would fall down dead. They thought it to be some strange dark sorcery.

Half of the archers of the first through fifth archer corps were already dead, the smart ones fell to the ground and tried to crawl away but were still easy targets due to the Marines having the high ground, the ones that tried to run away where shot in the back within two paces..

"Were dying, we are all dying what do we do!" One archer screamed and turned around as a large hole appeared as a bolt blew open in his chest.

Several went mad or just refused to accept the situation and put another arrow in their bow and continued to fire until they were shot dead, since the most of the Marines had the hand held pistol variant of the bolter the archers were at the limit of the max effective range to that model. So most of the shots that hit were center mass or in the chest as they been taught, but Martellus noticed at his first shot was off and many of the Wolves shots were either missing or blowing the enemies arms or legs off or were just wildly off.

"Wolves remember your training they are more than 180 meters out so aim for the chest!" Martellus screamed over the vox.

They had killed over half the enemy archers but they were starting to reorganize and establish a chain of command after the loss of their leaders and Martellus did not want them to retreat out of range and have to fight them again, But after he had given the Wolves some marksmanship advice the real massacre began and the poor sods that were out there seemed to anyone who was watching from the enemy camp. That the entire archer corps exploded in a violent eruption of blood. To anyone who did not understand it looked as if they all just started to explode from the inside out like some sort of vile blood magic.

The entire 10 thousand archers all 10 companies of 1000 in the central army were cut down as if a giant scythe winnowed through them. Some of the mages who were suppose to help casting healing and protective magic went nearly mad watching the carnage unfold and no one in the entire 140,000 man army dared to even come close and help them as they thought this was the same magic used of the Kattsee plains by their Emperor 20 years ago.

After just 15 minutes 10,000 dead and dying archers bodies surrounded the temple in a mound, the fortunate ones died after the first volley. The archers in the back watched as death marched forward in the most cruelest of ways, unseen, unknown, and not to be bargained with not matter how hard they tried. By the end men were on their knees praying for mercy but they were met with death and nothing but death. One man, one single man made it back to the camp because he was at the front of the retreat that he ordered of the rest of his company intentionally used the bodies of his 50 fellow archers protected him for the carnage that revealed itself from that temple.

He was only twenty feet of safety with the ground exploding all around him. The young man said outloud, "Grand Primarch or God Emperor of the Imperium please spare me, I shall do anything I have a family and young child at home!"

Then time stopped for a few seconds and everything froze and a voice said, "Anything?"

The man snapped his head in the direction of his voice behind him and saw nothing and then he repeated, "Yes anything!"

"Good! I heard many prayers for help but I will grant yours! As I saw your plan to escape was so devious" The voice said.

The young archer turned his head slowly and saw a being in front of him in strange red clothes that looked like a Imperial Guard dress uniform. He had diamonds for eyes and a metal tail, he immediately recognized him as the one of the Guardian of the Imperium but did not know which one.

"I am one of the emerging Chaos Guardian Demiurge and you are..? He asked.

"Ratheal, Lord Demiurge I have no surname as only the rich and dragon clams have them in this nation." He stumbled and mumbled his answer.

"Finally, a two legged sheep with manners I so tired of brutes that attack me upon site because of my appearance and them I am forced to kill them without any proper introduction." Demiurge casually said as he adjusted his glasses.

The young man did not even hear what the godlike being was saying as he was emanating a power that made it hard to stand and even breath.

Clapping his hands together Demiurge he said, "So let's make a deal I shall give you some of my power and make you a demon thrall that shall be my messenger and spread the word of my coming greatness, and in return you can go back to your family after you are done."

"Ratheal looked at Demiurge and said, " I will turn into a demon? Will I be normal or even able to live a normal life?"

Demiurge visibly angry said, " Demon on the inside but body of a human' look breeder you can either agree or I can do it to you and if we go that route it will not end well!

"No!" I refuse I would rather die.

"Fine we can do both!" Demiurge snapped his fingers and cast [Transformation Demon Messenger] then Ratheal started to change and began foaming at the mouth. Demiurge opened gate and went back to the palace and released [long moment] that stretched out s second to a max of five minutes. It had its drawbacks no physical attacks while in use it was a spell meant to give you more time to think about a defense or cast spells in a fight.

To the Republic Army Ratheal was babbling and foaming at the mouth when they brought him to the command tent. They were trying to figure out what type of magic was used as their idea of trying to bombard the enemy into hiding in the temple then storming it had gone to waste and needed new ideas.

The General had a magician cast a [calm] spell over him and the archer quit grinding his teeth and clenching his fist so tight it was drawing blood. The man slumped down and then looked up at the General with dead eyes and spoke with a voice not of his own,

"I am Carnage, I am death, I am your demise, I take joy in your suffering and your death and are an homage to my God Emperor. I am the Chaos guardian and patron to Martellus the Red!" Then the man started to laugh maniacally and thrash and attempted to attack the General.

The General shouted, "Arrest this man and put him in change, he has clearly lost his mind!" As two of his biggest bodyguards went to subdue him but he threw one them off him like he was nothing, one was pushed and flew back ten feet out of the tent. The other man managed to grab his arm while Ratheal was dealing the the first man and put him in an armlock and broke it but Ratheals other arm was free and punched the guard in the face with it. The guards entire face was caved in and fell to the ground dead. Then Ratheals arm snapped back into place by some invisible force.

In no natural voice born of any man or beast the archer began to float and say, "I am looking for you General Grayscale murderer of Restreal, killer of children and women." He then smiled showing rows of now razor sharp teeth that would haunt any mans dreams for the rest of his life.

"Listen here messager of the Grand Primarch and your foul Guardian spirit, I need no lesson of killing innocents as you yourself have done the same to my people! He yelled at the man.

"Tit for Tat, my dear general but one thing I can assure you is that your death will not be pleasant I could kill you now but where's the fun in that." The the man who used to be an Ratheal turned into a full demon with long arms and had talons for claws, his body skin looked human but his body shape was all wrong, He suddenly reached out and a junior officer flew to Rathel hand the man began to yell but the demon squeezed his hand and a sickening crunch sound was made and the man went limp and he bit out his throat with his razor sharp teeth that looked like a shark and threw him to the side.

The Demon smiled at the General and said, "See your death and any of your commanders is mine to take whenever I please."

The demon started to sing in a form of a nursery rhyme while at the same time the guards and soldiers were trying to to stab and fire arrows at him but there was a yellowish blue flame that protected him. The demon floated above the command tent for all to see and sang with a voice that was amplified so all in the Republic could hear it, some said it felt like it was inside their heads, "I made a deal the Martellus the Red, he said if I did this I would not be dead, everyone here will die by his hand, very soon this will be Imperium land. Make a pact with him he will save you today, but if you doubt death will come soon so do not delay, MAKE A PACT OR DIE! HEHEHEHEHE!l" The demon said and then the same blue and yellow fire that protected him looked as if it started to consume him and as this was happening the man laughed all the way through it until the fire completely consumed him.

"Where did he go?" The General screamed but not one could answer not even the magicians could answer as they said they had never seen such magic. From then on the talk of the camp was that anyone could make a pact with the Grand Primarch Martellus the Red and he would save you from that terrible death they all had seen or turn you into hideous monster and kill you at any time. No one felt safe in the camp how could anyone after what they had seen happen with one of their own.

"Madness, absolute madness!" Exclaimed the General but the damage had already been done. Within half an hour all of the tribal leaders of the Demihuman militias were at his tent. There were four of them in total, Bunny men, Elf, Mix Race clans that consisted of Minotaurs and Barolos and other small tribes and finally the Medusa Tribe. The Medusa tribe was the most deadly out of all of them, but also the important and weary as they felt they we often exploited for their powers. They took a long time to reproduce as well so losing their entire militia would be catastrophic for their tribe. The General invited them in and the leader of the Medusa tribe as always was elected to speak for them.

His name was Slight von Stoneye and was over four hundred years old, but look like he was around forty in hunan years. He was strong and tall, the men of his species did not have serpent hair as the women only did but they did have patches of skin that had scales and snake eyes. Other than that the looked human, males had the power to turn weaker being into stone and also release them. The women could do the same but also forcefully read minds but it would kill the person if they resisted regardless was still abilities all those in the Republic desired to abuse. The tribe fled from from their native lands because of the Slane Theocracy attacks on Demihumans and they were close enough to be threatened.

The General knew what was happening but he had to tread lightly as they had their own council and did not answer to him or anyone. The Republic founding was based on equality among races and equal representation between them and the central portion was semi-autonomous just as the South and North. So it was a fact that the Demi-humans could order him to leave if they wish as they were in their province.

"General we of the Demi-human council have an sent the Imperium and Republic a letter of neutrality, that state we will not take side and also we will peacefully join the side who wins the war. Many of our races such as ours would face extinction if we sustain losses as you have today. We of the Demi-human council will allow the battle to take place on your lands leaving you the advantage as a conciliation. We of the council will leave immediately and go back to our respective tribes and eagerly await the outcome may your gods protect you." Slight finished saying flanked by the council.

General Gillscale stood up and said, "As you know I have to respect your decision and thank you for allowing us to still fight in your on your lands. I wish your tribe all the prosperity in the world and look forward to working together again." He said with gritted teeth, He could not say anything more, if he insulted the tribes he risked them kicking them out of the central lands and the Imperium taking it without force pushing them further up North. Or even worse they could turn on them and fight against them with the Imperium which would cause Chaos.

The Demi-human council shuffled out in their ceremonial robes and went back to their camp sites where they were already breaking down their tents and loading wagons to leave. While the General enraged threw everything of his desk and then flipped it over, his only living jr. officer watched as the man screamed and threw out every curse imaginable.

"Damn the Imperium, with their dark magic, and those abominations that they call soldiers but I have a surprise for him, we have convinced a Dragon Lord to fight! He is on his way incognito as we speak, we just need to keep them pinned out until he arrives then I will have Martellus the Red's Head!" The General said mockingly.

The Republic Army was now down to 100,000 men against 1000 after the first skirmish.

Meanwhile in the Castle of Nazarick Emperor Ainz and four of his chosen Chaos Guardians were all watching the mirror of viewing. Demiurge was standing with a smile as everything had gone according to HIS plan and he was awaiting praise from his master.

"Umu, well Demiurge not only did you save the Demi-human tribes for my collection but you also found out one of our elusive Dragon Lords are coming. I will put the Inquisitors on it right now to find him." Ainz said as he stroke his chin.

"God Emperor Lord Ainz if I may?" Shallteer said.

"You may." Ainz said with a wave of his hand,

"Demiurge, was only to scare the superstitious Demihumans but he revealed himself as the Chaos Guardian, and patron of the future warmaster, was it not decided to have him chose when you ascend to the throne and imbue us with great power?" Shallteer said.

"Yes that is true, I feel that Demiurge did get carried away and this is something of a problem, now I feel that your all must assist Martellus and introduce the new Chaos Guardians to the world one at a time. With that said, I have an artifact and a new procedure that will allow him to withstand a large influx of power without the vessel breaking. So in the interest in solidarity you shall all give Martellus the power of a deamon prince when the Great Black Crusade begins to take Segmentum Sol. He will lead the bulk of the force while you will all have splinter fleets with your own Chaos Marines to do with what you will, after we take the Segmentum you shall be free to make lesser princes and go on your own crusades until the time comes and this is if it and only if it that Martellus is dead. I want you to work together to prove to me your can work alone, do your understand?"

"Yes, my lord." They all bowed.

"Martellus is not to know about this, I have a final test for him to pass before he given a fraction of your powers and given the Mantel of Warmaster!" AInz said,

Demiurge and the others looked at eachother, "Master will it be THAT test?" They asked.

"Ah, yes it will be very astute of you, it will be interesting to see how he fares since the curse of the [Blood of the God of War] has not corrupted him, which it should have by now, if his character is strong enough to make it through the war in tact we can trust him, agreed?" Ainz asked.

All of the Guardians nodded and replied, "Agreed." and all began laughing as they all could not wait for the show when the time came.

They all went back to watching the battle with interest, when Shallteer smiled and thought, "It is time for the other Chaos Guardian to make an appearance so all the world shall know!" At the same time Demiurge was mixed with his feelings as his master saw through his plans to become the top Chaos Guardian but he was also not surprised as he was much more intelligent than he. He simply would have to move his plans back after Segmentum Sol was taken, then he could make his move to become the greatest of the four.

 **OK, first skirmish of the big battle for the Republic is over and set up for the big one! Big question for your guys, I have intentionally kept which Chaos guardian is for; blood lust and war, change and mutilation, disease and plague and pleasure and pain. Which one do you think would fit best, I do not think there really is one that fits plague and disease but the other ones I have gone back and forth and remember Albedo is not going to be one as she is going to be entombed with Ainz. Anyways thanks for reading and I would love to hear your opinions.**


	27. Chapter 28

**Chapter 8: The Battle of the South Gate**

Martellus, and Russ were supervising the construction of the landing zone for the resupply ship, taking advantage of the lull in the battle after they killed all but one of the archers. The Marines were simply knocking over statues, fountains and ripping up trees and other shrubs so they could create a space big enough for the Thunderhawk to land in the courtyard,

"Primarch the Red, this is Thunderhawk 10 ETA is 1 minute do you copy?" The pilot said,

"Roger that Thunderhawk, we put a big red circle on the North side of the compound along with the radar beacon on autocycle, the LZ is clear and ready, copy?" Martellus replied as he could see the Thunderhawk fly overhead and roll down and the hover fifty feet up.

"Copy that Lord Primarch coming in on final approach, the Emperor Protects!" The pilot voxed.

The Thunderhawk slowly descended, as it did Martellus caught himself holding his breath to see if it drew any enemy fire. Nothing came from the mage corps as he suspected the Republic was just as surprised to see a flying ship as they were when a Chapter of space Marines snuck into the midst of their camp last night. The Thunderhawk set down inside the Temple compound and let down its ramp. The company that was not on guard duty, ran aboard the ship and began unloading weapons, ammo, and explosives by the ton. Due to the enormous strength of the Marines it only took about ten minutes until the ship was empty. Martellus ran up the ramp and through the hold to the pilot to see if he could get any news.

"Sorry, sir all I know is that another chapter is heading your way from Tempest on the fleet and I am to go on a repeat supply run, as for the Imperial guard all I know is that they have been slowed down by fighting further south by hired Mercenaries and adventures that had been conscripted. The news I heard is they are highly paid and also highly trained, many of the adventures a Gold level and up and since the Adventures hate the Imperial Guard they are taking heavy losses even though they they are advancing it is a a much slower pace than anticipated. I am sorry to say it Sir but it looks like your Marines will have to take the entire Central Army!." The pilot said.

Martellus thought that with another Chapter on its way they could open up a second front dividing their troops, and with air support with bolter turrets and possibly ground pounder bombs they had been developing they could win this without the Imperial guard but they would have to hold out until reinforcements came.

"Thanks, I will let you get out of here, The Emperor Protects!" Martellus said deep in thought.

The Pilot nodded and said, "The Emperor Protects and Praise the Grand Primarch!" The pilot had never seen a man with such a calming presence in the middle of complete chaos, if he were his commander, he would follow him to the edge of hell and in it if he asked. With that in mind he give the Primarch the best thing he could think of and gave Martellus a salute and turned back around and started to flip switches and get the ship ready to take off.

When he started to walk back through the cargo hold he saw four Inquisitors with the Emperors items in a box at the Head Inquisitors feet. When he made eye contact with them they all looked down immediately.

"Well at least you did not try to sneak on like I thought you would, but I must say Inquisitors your faith in us leaves something to be desired!" Martellus said with a booming laugh

The Head Inquisitor said, "We are under orders to get these items to the Emperor at once, besides we are not warriors but made for espionage and political intrigue, I will tell the Lord Inquisitor of your bravery," He replied.

"Ey, and I will tell Malcador of yours!" He said with a smile and started to walk down the ramp of the ship without even looking back to say goodbye. "Little filthy cowards, they hide behind the crest of the Emperor when things get tough. Would it not be more of risk to put all the artifacts on one ship in the middle of a warzone where is could be shot down and not recovered for some time?" Marcellus thought as he watched the ship start to take off, at around fifty feet, fireballs and magic missiles started to bombard it as the Republic mages were firing on the ship but not close enough to do any damage. The mages were twice the distance than the archers to avoid death and so their accuracy and potency of their spells weakened They only made one or two direct hits that made a dent or two, then the ship's engines went full throttle and speed out of sight into the clouds.

"Well there go out brave Inquisitors! They will probably get a medal for fetching the artifacts that the Emperor wanted like good little dogs!" Russ said with a echo of laughter booming all around him."

Martellus was glad for once of Russ's rash nature because he could not say such things himself but wanted to. The actions of those Inquisitors began a never ending distrust between the Inquisitors and the Wolf Chapter. To be fair though no one except Malcador and the head Inquisitor knew the significance of one of the artifacts, as it was an integral piece of the golden throne, and the head Inquisitor and Malcador both had their minds wiped of the information, If they had all known this, none would have blamed the Inquisitors for leaving with the artifacts. So later on during the victory parade, when the Inquisitors were allowed to be a part of it and given a place of honor a fight broke out in the staging area and stand ins were used as all four inquisitors as they were all sent to the hospital.

"Grand Primarch your might want to see this." Martellus told Russ to come with him and then left to the North wall that face the Republic encampment.

A they came to the Top they saw all the Demihuman Tribes packing up and going, they did not know what to make of it.

"Do you think this has something to do with our Bolt guns and how we massacred the archers. Russ said.

"We did see that strange Demon floating above the command tent, he was screaming something, possibly that was one of the Demihuman tribes angry with the loss of life" Timore suggested.

"This could be a possible trap as well, that would be the most likely scenario, tactically speaking of course, but I do not think that is right. Something else is going on here, remember when we learned about how convoluted this nation's laws are and how each group had their own nations within nations. I think this has something to do with something of political or cultural nature." Martellus said.

"You might be right if I remember my briefings we are technically in their land, look at that it seems as almost a quarter of the army is leaving, maybe more!" Russ exclaimed as he was looking through his binos

"If I would have to guess I would say 30,000 to 35,000 demihumans maybe more it's hard to tell as some of them are flying and some are not forming up in military formations. Martellus said.

Then they all heard a crackling of lighting and turned around, in the middle of the Temple complex that they had converted into a fortress, in the courtyard a Black hole started to appear, Martellus knew exactly what it was it was a transportation spell, he had seen the God Emperor just use it the other day even though this one seemed to be nowhere near as powerful.

"Men at arms, everyone in the rotation unit surround that strange energy, but not to close it is a teleportation spell, anything can come through there so draw your weapons, everyone else man the walls, 100 marines should be able to take care of whatever comes through the other side!" Martellus yelled over the vox while everyone got into position.

Martellus jumped down off the wall and ran over to where the beast or monster or dragon, the Republic had for them would exit, He drew his Hammer as is could be a mythical beast and his bolter for good measure, HIm and the other 100 Marines were ready to slay whatever horror was about to exit, tensions were high, young Marines had adrenaline pumping through their veins anticipating the fight to come. Then it emerged it was a old bunnyman bent over double with a walking cane and a scroll.

He looked around and said, "My, goodness I do not know what you were expecting but I am sorry to disappoint you boys!" The old Bunnyman said as he began to cough uncontrollably.

"Stand down, repeat stand down, it is an Emissary from the Demihuman council!" Martellus said over the vox.

"My lord it might be a trap remember the Trojan horse from our lessons!" Russ said.

"No, I should have seen this coming the demihumans are leaving they don't want to fight and now they have sent an emissary to talk terms, plus they sent the most un-intimidating demihuman possible to try and not provoke us, image what would have happened if a minotaur came through we would have shot it one site, no this makes perfect sense, it is time for your to learn about politics Russ and I fear you have no aptitude for it but we shall see." Martellus said as he slapped him on the shoulder and motioned him to follow.

Leman Russ was amazed that Martellus was able to process such a complex situation in such a short time, he realized he had a lot of studying to do, because he would have told the Marines to kill anything that came out of that portal thus single handedly shattering any peace he could have made with the Central Republic. A they walked toward the old man the portal behind him closed putting both of them at ease, Russ holstered his Bolt gun and chainsword while Martellus put his weapons away as well. When they reach the old Bunnyman they towered over him like giants,

"What do they feed you boys, my, my, or is it that I am getting smaller!" He waited for a bit then the old man whacked Russ in the shin with his cane.

"That was a joke boy! Do you guys ever laugh I have never seen so many sour faces in one place, except at ZIlwat( a Zilwat was a sour fruit that tasted much like a lemon but was in the shape of a pear) eating contest!" The old man chuckled

This time he whacked Martelles in the shin, "That was another joke, geez you men really do not laugh do you." The old man grumped, looked down and kicked the dust.

Russ and Martellus looked at each other and shrugged, they both silently wished that one of the Inquisitors had stayed as this was in their job description.

"Esteemed Emissary let me introduce myself, I am Grand Primarch Martellus and this is the Chapter leader of the Marine unit you see around your Lord Wolf Leman Russ." Martellus dredged him brain for every bit of protocol he could remember.

"Glad to meet your acquaintances I am Lepus go Derveld, one of the elders of the High Council of Demi-humans in the Republic!" He replied.

"Let us go into the Temple so that we may sit and talk." Martellus said as he motioned to the Temple.

"No, no, what I have to say will not take much time, the demihuman tribes moved to the Republic in fear of the Slane's" he spat on the ground and so did everyone else did in the sound of his voice. "So with that threat gone we wish to go back to our ancestral lands that are in the Imperium, all of which are forest and mountains that are uninhabited and will cause not problems to the local populaces." Lepus said and then paused as if in deep contemplation and then began to snore.

"SO!" Martellus shouted, "You wish to go back to your lands and are packing up to defect to the Imperium? Martellus asked.

Lepus head shot up and shook his head, "Not exactly, many demihuman tribes fear that if we defect right now we will be conscripted due to their special skills and attributes, you may not know this but a Tribe of Medusa's lives in the Republic and have many magical skills one would deem advantageous for war. But they live to be very long and reproduce very slowly so a loss of even 50 of the male malita would be the end of the tribe!" The old bunnyman said shaking his head.

Russ with wide eyes said, "Madusa, your mean turn your into stone with a look, I thought the last one died out during the time of the 8 geed kings!"

"Yes, but a secret tribe survived and have slowly been growing their numbers, so anyways that leave us to this!" Lepus pointed to the document. "It is a non aggression pact with the Imperium, as you have probably noticed our forces are leaving, we will remain neutral until the war is over and then we will side with the victor, which from what I have seen and what the council is hoping will be you." Lepus said.

"Alright, luckily for you I am high enough in the command to accept those terms but on one condition, you say you want us to win, so will you give us strategic information on the Republic Army?" Martellus replied.

"Of course, the first question your probably have is how many demihuman soldiers are leaving and the answer is 40,000 you killed the entire archer corps of 10,000 men, so that leaves the Republic Army at 100,000 men." Lepus stood smiling

"Good, how many magicians, cavalry and infantry?" Martellus asked

"There are 5 companies of magicians of 1000, there are 35 companies of cavalry at 1000 and there are 60 companies of a 1000 of light infantry for a total of 100,000 men." Lepus said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Lepus you have done us a great service! Give me the pact and I will sign it and promise your protection, our Armies will go around your Tribes provinces and you shall be able to return to your ancestral lands after the war." Martellus said as he handed him the document.

Martellus read the document as a whole had a it looked over for any magic and it nothing turned up and he signed it as Lepus eagerly watched. Martellus had another copy made for him to keep, then Martellus rolled up the original scroll and handed it to Lepus.

Lepus grabbed the scroll and placed it in his pouch, he smiled and then said, "I had to wait until you signed this to tell you this information, tomorrow they are going to surround the Temple and then attack the south gate with 75,000 or more men while the rest will serve as a diversion. The Magicians will start the attack with an assault, they will cast fly and bombard you with everything you got to keep you confused. After that they will strike with the real force on the South Gate, to break in and then kill you all," He finished saying shaking his head.

Martellus place his hand on the old man's shoulder, "Thank you, without you telling us we would not have stood a chance. I am truly grateful" Martellus said as the old man stuck out a hand and they both shook, a portal started to form behind him.

Then Lepus started to walk into the portal then turned around and said, "One more thing, I heard rumors that if everything else fails a dragon Lord is on its way to finish the job, it might just be a rumor but I would not count on it. Oh it's starting to close, if I miss this I will miss my ride back home best of luck to you!" The Bunnyman said as he walked into the blackness of the portal and disappeared.

"Do you think we can trust a word he said?" Martellus asked Russ fully aware of his abilities.

"Well the nose does not lie and neither was he, the old man was telling the truth or thought he was telling the truth is all I can say." Russ replied.

"Lets just hope that the other Chapter gets here before the Dragon Lord gets here or it's going to be a free for all! Martellus said,"

NIghtfall was coming and the North gate attack was coming most likely around dawn, because that what he would do, Martellus thought.

"Russ let's get all the company captains in the Temple for a meeting in 20." Martellus told russ as he headed toward the temple,

"Roger that, Emperor Protects!" Russ replied,

As Martellus walked up the stairs he met Canetis who was manning the coms just as he had been told, "Canetis I need you to send an encrypted code that say that we are now fighting a force of 100,000 with 10,000 killed and the demihumans have signed a pact of neutrality and to circumvent all of their tribal lands. Also most important we have a possible dragon lord in enroute, can you do it? Martellus asked with as smile.

"Yes Sir I can get it all the way to Traverser with these booster packs we got with the resupply ship!" The young Tech-Marine said.

"Here is a copy of the signed pact with the demi-humans, it has the locations of the tribes along with the deal I signed, they wish to join the imperium but fear reprisal understand, sent it in a pictocast?" Martellus said.

"Roger that, Grand Primarch I will make sure they fully understand to prevent any kind of misunderstandings!" Canetis replied!

"Good man!" Martellus said as he walked further back into the Temple were he would see a pile of dead bodies stacked in a corner out of the way. He followed the map in his mind to the head priest's room that was lined with copper and all sorts of other wards to shield any mage that can cast higher that level 7 information magic from hearing. They threw out the desk and all the furniture in the room and moved in a large table with 11 chairs. Martellus sat at the head of the desk and thought about the problem at hand, if the Emperor wanted to he could just obliterate the entire army before anyone knew? But yet he refused to get directly involved and used normal men to do his will, was that what a God did? Or was it just a game for him, he must wipe such thoughts out of his head his will is absolute and he had no right to judge it.

Slowly the 10 Captains all filed in plus Russ and Martellus, he told the of the situation and how he planned to place just enough men on the east, north, west, gate to make it look like they were fully guarded. Then he would have 400 marines ready hidden in the courtyard, ready to shoot the magicians out of the sky, they would be armed with the latest high explosive round anti-personnel that would blow on impact or preset height sending shrapnel bypassing any type of magic barrier from the initial blast as well a injuring any other nearby magicians. All the best markman will be picked for the job. Next the enemy has not seen the flamers in action yet, five will be used through the murder holes in the wall while five will be used on top of the wall to kill anyone climbing up, burning siege towers, they will not have to worry about the enemy below because the lower flamers will take care of that,

The rest of the 300 marines will be firing non stop while 100 marines will be rotating in and out, When the Magicians are taken care of they will support the Marines of the north wall by running ammo and grenades to them as well as switch out when necessary.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Martellus asked.

"What happens if they attack another wall?" One of the captains asked.

"Then we swing over to that wall and adapt or die!" Martellus screamed.

The room when quite, "Dismissed and try to get some sleep, it all starts at dawn, remember, The God Emperor Protects!"

"The Emperor Protects" They all replied as they got up and left.

"Why did you not tell them about the Dragon Lord?" Russ said.

"Well, if it is true then we will have to deal with it as it comes." Martellus said with a sigh.

"You have not slept for three days on my count why don't you get some sleep." Russ said.

Martellus nodded and found a bed in the temple and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. He had a dream about four figures of unimaginable power all had a grip on one of his arms or legs, they all were pulling in different directions and yelling a fighting of him, one was screaming at him and started to shake him. The next thing he realized Russ was shaking him awake.

"Grand Primarch it's time!" Russ said.

Martellus grabbed his helmet and started to run to the South wall, he took through his binos and walked around the premises of the wall. They had around 5,000 infantry split up between the east, west and north wall at just three hundred meters out with 10,000 decoy cavalry set up as well. The South gate had just as the old man said 50,000 light infantry units with 25,000 calvary set up behind a hill so they would never know they were there. Fortunately their helmets had infrared sensors that can detect the unit hidden in the valley. Martellus had to admit if he did not know ahead of time this plan would have possibly worked.

The first wave started from the north the first company of magicians took flight and made their way to the Temple. The the second company took of from the south, then third from the west and fourth from the east. All of the magicians were all flying at 100 feet and were instructed to bomb the south wall to rubble, As they got closer and pass the mound of dead archers nothing happened they were expecting the same magic that killed the archers but nothing. Then they got to the wall, by that time it was too late, they saw that most of the people on the walls were illusions, suddenly 400 marines appeared out of cover and started to bombard the magicians with the magic they had seen before but this time it was much more deadly. The initial impact was reflected by magic but the pieces of searing hot metal cut through [Barrier] and the magicians like hot butter.

It started to rain blood and chunks of bodies of magicians, it became a total killing zone, one blast of the HR round took out 10 magicians at a time. They packed themselves so tightly together it became a turkey shoot. The marines did not even have to hit the magicians they just had to adjust the height the round would explode and then aim for the largest group and pull the trigger. It was the the first use of anti-air flak rounds in the history of this world. By the time the Magicians called off the attack it was two late and the anti-magician Marines unit coordinated everyone to shoot off 400 hundred rounds at the same time. The last 2100 magicians either exploded or were shredded into pieces all at once in a sort of sick blood inspired fireworks show. For five solid minutes during the Republics magicians ill fated attack blood rained from 10,000 men on the temple, around a thousand or so landed in the grounds half dead. Then the Marines ran around and shot and smashed the heads of the surviving magicians, it became a game to the horrified magicians on how many they could kill. No mercy was to be found from these soldiers, war was what they enjoyed and the killing of the enemy was the payoff.

For the few that managed to get into the compound unscathed they were immediately blown to pieces by bolter rounds or hit with a chain sword to conserve ammo. One squad of five of the most elite magicians made it into the compound in the chaos of the last assault. They used the falling corpses of their comrades for cover. The leader spotted Martellus who was directing the south gate, they all ran to get into range but before they could Russ step in front of them with his chain sword out.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have some rats in the house, only one way we get of rats in my house." Russ said as he pulled out his chainsword and flipped on the activation rune.

The Magicians tried every spell that came to mind but Russ charged forward and slashed the first man in the stomach, he put his hands over his midsection to keep in his guts, Russ followed up with a downward swing to the neck chopping of his head. Russ then felt a fireball hit him in the back it, it annoyed Russ for than anything he turned around with a pissed look on his face that scared the magician into pissing his pants. Russ jumped forward and cleaved the man in half from head to groin, he spun around and cut then man in half to the side of him at his waist. The last two men were backing up trying to conjure some nasty spell so Russ took out his Bolt gun and shot one man in the head and the other in the chest in two rapid shots that were so fast it seem as if he only pulled the trigger once to the normal eye.

"Is everything covered in blood!" Martellus screamed looking up covering his eyes with his hand as if watching a normal summer rain.

Then it when the last body hit the ground the real assault began on the south gate, the Marines could hear the thunder of the cavalry and infantry units, behind those ladders and siege equipment. The sight was of 75,000 men was enough to make any man lose their courage but for the Wolves they were licking their lips in anticipation of the battle to begin. The in the front of the assault were wearing long shield and were marching in unison while the cavalry was behind the. Martellus told the 400 Marines on the south wall to not shoot until they get close to the wall, the plan was to fire all 10 flamers five on the top, five through the wall then start firing three companies at a time with two companies to switch out when a company run out of ammo.

The Republic Army was closing in , they were only fifty feet away, they the first row put the shield in front of the the second row put the shield over their heads, as the third row all the way to the tenth. This was to protect themselves from arrows and rock, some of the men on horse back started to fire arrows attempting to keep the Marines head down. Then the Republic infantry finally got to the wall and started to bang their shield to keep their spirits up as they started to pass of the battering ram.

Martellus watching from the top of the wall hit his vox and said, "Open fire", Then 10 large spouts of flame hit the front row instantly melting the shields and torching the men. The 2nd row, all the way to the 5th were consumed with flames, the infantry men dropped their shields, and trampled each other to death trying to get away. Most of the men were blinded and some went mad and began to swing their swords at anything in their way. The men who were out of range of the flamers had to kill their own blinded and confused men trying to run back out of the flames. Some wanted out of the flames so badly they pulled out their swords and struck their own men to get out of it and a large brawl started. It was a sad sight 500 men burnt to a crisp and the sixth and seventh Republic infantry Regiments were fighting each other.

"Bring the Rain!" Martellus said, the flamers disengaged already taking their toll and the hundreds of bolters all began to fire and the entire 6th and 7th infantry units all fell down dead at once. The men in a matter of second were turned into hamburger meat, the 8 infantry company was a mix of infantry and cavalry, so the officer trying to instill courage in his men charged his entire unit of horses to the wall, One by one each man fell behind him, slowly with every gallop he could hear less and less hoofbeats, he finally made it to the wall. He turned around and saw his entire cavalry and infantry unit dead, he look up in time to see a Marine on top of the wall point something at him and blow his head off.

In the first 10 minutes of the attack on the wall they had already lost almost 10,000 men but the units kept marching Republic infantry units 10 through 20 were mowed down in just over 15 minutes. There was now a mound of 20,000 men forming a type of cover of the Republic men could hide behind. The began to notice if they hided behind something there magic could not hurt they like arrows,

"Sir we dug this up from the ground," A bloody Republic captain showed the General a metal bolt.

"So this is what they are killing us with, is it magic or like an arrow? General Gillscale said.

"We do not know for know but we suppose anyone can use it, so it is like a crossbow" A Republic scholar said.

"Ok, now we know what we are dealing with if we continue to charge we will die, how many have we lost." The General said.

"We have lost 30,000 men, there is a five foot mound of our own dead men we are using as cover, as long as we stay out of sight and far enough way their weapons are not as accurate." The bloodied captain said.

"Ok lets get 10,000 men behind the line and lets brings in some ballistas and catapults and take out that wall!" The General said slamming his fist on a table.

Martellus and Russ watched as the men drew back and started to bring in the heavy weapons.

"I didn't think they had those." Russ said as he saw a catapult.

"Well neither did I, Russ, I want your unit and unit 6 with me we are going to jump the west wall, bring as many grenades as possible, we are going to follow that ridge and then start throwing like mad and take turns, that will soften them up then let's take the rest of them out, I want two flamers one for each company, got it?" Martellus asked.

"Roger that, Grand Primarch!" Russ said.

"Meet me at the west wall in ten" Martellus said as he voxed the instruction and then ran to resupply, he also voxed the tech marines and made them a bet. By the time the two units got supplied and got to the west wall the Tech marines had a hole in the wall big enough for two Marines to crawl though.

"I owe you boys some drinks!" Martellus said as he pointed to the smiling Tech Marine with digging tools.

They two companies crawled through the wall as the the sun was going down, they all crawled along the other side of the ridge unseen, they could hear the Republic soldiers talking about how they were safe at this distance. Russ subvoxed that they were all lined up five feet back from the top of the ridge with a clear view of the enemy. Martellus unit got into position, 200 Marines all lined up along the ridge. They would start throwing grenades confusing them and destroying any emplacements, then they could enter the cam and killed everyone and destroy the heavy artillery, "On my mark everyone throw your grenades, put them on a three second timer."

"Go." Martellus sub vocalized over the vox two hundred grenades we thrown into the camp, then sound of them hitting the ground made the guards in the camp look around and then everything exploded. Martellus aimed for a group of three men taking around a fire and threw his grenade right the fire. When the grenade when up it blew one man in half while another flew cartwheeling with every bone broken in his body, the last man was blown back and did not move. Similar scenes were unfolding everywhere within the camp but just when they thought int would lighten up the second salvo of grandes came. Bodies and pieces of wood and dirt blew up everywhere, the officers were pointing in every direction trying to find out where the attack was coming from and then the third volley. One lucky Marine took out the entire Officers group that for some reason 10 of then got behind a cart and tried to make a plan, he simply skipped it underneath the cart at their feet and all anyone could see was legs, dirt, head, torso with guts hanging out of them flying through the air.

"One more volley" Martellus reminded everyone took two grenades armed them and threw them at targets to make a bigger explosion, to blind the enemy so when they charged most of them would be blind. The final volley, shook the ground even where the Marines were at, tents, mess halls and everything else that might hold people exploded. Then Martellus stood up and screamed, "For the Emperor!" and charged into the camp jogging over dead bodies and pieces of people, the first person he saw was a man huddled behind a pile of his friends he prostrated himself and said, "I will serve the Emperor, I will make a pact!" Martellus was shocked, that's when the rest of the surviving group of 6,000 men all got up and threw their arms down and prostrated themselves. Russ beheaded one before Martellus yelled, "They are surrendering, in the name of the Emperor we cannot hurt them!" All the Marines stopped.

A disheveled man that looked like a noble ran up and started to kiss Martelles's feet, "My Grand Primarch Martellus, I a Count Visbin and we wish to take you up on your offer and seek salvation!"

Suddenly the world stopped again and Martellus heard, "I will lend you my power for this time and you shall make them your servants" Demiurge said.

Martellus looked but did not see him, "All you have to do is have them cut an x in a circle on their forehead or top of hand or anywhere really and they shall be saved and follow your commands. Demiurge said.

Martellus had all the men that surrendered follow him into the other side of the rIdge while the rest of the Marines took care of torching and demolishing the rest of the camp.

"Alright, you shall take my mark, take your blade and cut a x in a circle on either your hand or head and your shall, gain power and be my soldiers." Martellus said not knowing what would happen next.

All the men did it without question and nothing happened at first but then the men started to change, their teeth got sharp, they nails turned into talons, they started to cut more symbols in their skin and they became stronger and taller while the one eye turned red just like Martellus. The once Count came up and said, "Master we are ready to follow you into hell, we have been awaked to the lust for war, and freed from fear, use as however you wish!" He told Martellus with a bow that was with a much more confident and a deeper voice than the shambles of a man he met before.

"What happened to them?" Russ said.

"They received my symbol received my power, they are ready to fight and die for the Imperium let's all go back to the Temple before we get caught off guard."

Russ looked at Martellus for the first time with doubt in his eyes and then ordered then now 6,200 man force went back to the temple. As they all made it back word spread quickly of how the Grand Primarch used dark magic to turn the Republic soldiers into his soldiers.

Martellus walked into his makeshift office in the temple and threw a desk over, "What did I do to them Demiurge?

"You saved them, they surrendered after they herd you would spare them if they took your blessing." Demiurge said,

"Your blessing, not mine!" Martellus said.

"Sit!" Immediate Martellus sat down. "Remember my creation to whom you speak, I will not accept such rudeness! Now they are what you call Warfeinds, they are humans with a bloodlust for war, free of fear, they serve their purpose until they die, so what do you say?" Demiurge said like a mother correcting a child.

"Thank you!" Martellus said.

"See that is all it takes, have fun with your new troops." Demiurge said as he disappeared.

Martellus gathered all the Wolves together and said, "Listen, I know you are uncomfortable fighting beside the Warfriends but this ability was given to me from the Chaos Guardians to help us in the fight to come, so it is the will of the Emperor. Does anyone have objections." Other the murmurs from the crowd about the amazement of a Chaos Guardian appearing and they all had their misgivings put to rest.

Russ raised his sword and said, "Bless the Emperor for giving us these troops today, and I thank the Guardians for our protection!" All the other Wolves banged their chest in unison.

"Bring me count Visbin!" Martellus said as the closest Marine ran and got him and brought him back.

"You are the local lord of this town correct?" Martellus asked Visbin.

"Yes master, what do you wish?" He asked bowing.

"I want you to go into town with some of your men and bring back as many men as your can get to fight for us before dawn, do you understand?" Martellus asked.

"I shall, my entire house guard and servants should follow other than that I am not sure but I will try." THe count said.

"Good that is all you can do, come back before the sun comes up!" Martellus said.

The count ran and got a dozen men and ran to into the town to convert as many men as they could. He succeeded in turning his entire household of 1000 men and around 800 guards and villagers, when he came back a dawn they did Martellus lead the ritual and had a force of 8,000 Warfiends and 2000 Marines for a total force of 10,000.

When the Republic scouts finally came to see what had happened, they snuck into where the camp was to find nothing but bodies, it was completely empty. They found one man heavily wounded but alive and cast magic on him and took him back to the main camp. They scouts were lucky they got there right after the last Terran Wolf got far enough away from the camp for them no se hear so smell them, as Russ ordered to not wear their helmet on the last raid to keep their senses sharp. When the got back to camp they had the last remaining medical magicians heal him and cast [calm] and [truth] and chained him down this time, taking all measures they could.

The General was sleeping and was woken up when he heard the explosions in Camp 2 so he sent a small scout unit and waited. He did not want to lead the rest of him army of just army of only 35,000 men of the 150,000 man Army. He had good news front the South and no Imperial reinforcement were coming and his the Dragon Lord was on its way.

The soldier was covered in dried blood, he hat cuts all over his body and his uniform was completely torn up. One of the scouts walked up to the General and said, "Sir we found him breathing underneath a few other bodies, we think he was using it for cover. He was bleeding out fast but we managed to save him." He salate and dismissed himself, as he was no longer privy to the information that was in the tent,

"What happened out there Corporeal there were 10 companies and the Count out there and the scouts said that the bodies were in pieces as if they had been torn up by beast. The most puzzling is that over half of the men are gone, they said no trace at all?" The General was trying to hide his anger

The Corporal took a drink of water then spoke, "It was that damn Count Visbin, he was the incharge of the camp and has been preaching that we should join the Grand Primarch and his Gods. Many of the men believe him, to make matters worse he was having a secret meeting with all of the men who were going to defect, then on the side of the camp I was on everything started to explode and it was not the weapons they used before on us. It little less than a few minutes over four thousand of us were dead except for the count and his men who ran out and gave their allegiance." The man said trembling.

"Then what happened?" The General asked.

"I had been hit pretty hard and was fading in and out, I saw the Marines coming shooting anything that still moved, laughing and talking heads, they were demons, enjoying the slaughter. So I covered myself up with a few bodies and I was lucky and they passed over me, that's when I saw HIM!" The man started to cry, his hands shaking wildly.

The General started to slap the man with his leather gloves, "Get yourself together man, you are a soldier of the Republic you are a veteran a three campaigns!" he shouted,

The Corporal straighten up and said, "I have seen a lot of things in my life but nothing ever like this, he had all the men gather and around him and had them mark themselve with his symbol, they cut a circle with a x in the middle on their forehead or back of their hands. When they did they changed, becoming more like the Marines, they had no fear, they craved war, their bodies changed to. How I could not see I pass out afterward from the shock of it all." He said as he picked up his water and drank it.

"That weasel Count, he was never the same after he saw the archer, I should have seen this coming but I never would have thought he would go so far." The General stomped out of the room.

One of the guards walked up to the Corporal and handed him a new uniform, "Is this the right size?" The man asked. The Corporal turned around and took off his shirt hiding his chest that had a huge circle with a x in the center carved on his chest. He threw on his undershirt and turned around, "It fits just fine thanks!" He said as he put his uniform on.

The guard noticed the man's nails were thick like claws when he was putting his buttons on, the guard just shrugged it off and left the tent to go find him some food.

"Now I must alert the Master when the Dragon Lord comes and try to take his head when he still is in human form." He said to himself as he put a small vox in his ear and covered it with his long hair, he grinned with a large sharp teeth he had hidden so well to this point.

 **First big battle done, next battle coming up will be the big one! The Chaos Guardians are making an appearance, I am having fun with this I can't wait to see what powers Shallteer will lend. Any of you have any ideas, or maybe even another the other Guardians. Will the Chaos converts want to still worship the God Emperor or are the the seeds of insurrection? We will definitely see Martelles in full OP mode for moments in this battle!**


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter 10: The Battle for the Republic

Martellus was resting, he was out of his battle armor for the first time in a long time, earlier he took a shower that consisted of stripping and pouring a bucket of water over his head. When he did this he heard the jeers and hoots of a thousand Wolves all waiting around the Temple well to do the same thing. He then self consciously used his ration soap and scrubbed down as fast as he could then followed up with another bucket to rinse off and a ration towel to wipe down. He wrapped the towel around his waist and and turned around, he had ordered all the Marines to bathe as they all stunk like a month of body odor and farts. His other reason was that in his tribe he grew up in the Kingdom all warriors bathed before battle to ceremonially cleanse your sins your you can go to Morvan to meet your ancestors.

As he endured walking through hundreds of naked smiling marine who knew no shame as well a hoots and catcalls aimed at Martellus he just smiled and shouted,"At least I am not as hairy as you lot!"

"Boooo, Hairy is beautiful Grand Primarch, you just wish you were us!" He heard randomly from the crowd.

"At least he got the canines so we can trust him boys!" Russ shouted as he came out of the crowd and shook Martellus hand.

"I was gonna tell you sooner Sir but the chance never came up." Russ said quietly.

"No, bother that is why I am the Grand Primarch, I share all genetics traits with all Marine chapters even the ones who have not come out yet." Martellus said walking to his bunk.

"Really I thought it was because you are in charge?" Russ said.

"Well that was the official line but the real story is when they made a master gene-seed and implanted it in me with all the genes from all chapters along with some Primarch surgery that gave me a new body, that's why I am two feet taller and fifty pounds bigger than you" Martellus said.

"One foot if you are an inch and that's all fat old man!" Russ shot back but then he thought about for a bit.

"Wait a minute does that mean they tested every gene-seed at once on you? Russ asked.

"Yep my genetic material holds each Chapter, they monitored me for a month and then after they were satisfied they left me alone, so you could say I was the first Wolf!" Martellus joked.

As he walked to his bunk he saw a bunch of Marines around him armor, "What is going on Russ?" Martellus asked.

"Well we did not think that it was fair you did not have your own crest or symbol a we so we decided to dress up your armor! So I got some of the armorers to get some gold and some engraving tools and we'll show them boys!"

The group of Smiling Marines parted showing his white and gold trim armor, it had the head of a wolf over the right breast which look amazing. One the right shoulder where his unit symbol would be they engraved the circle with the X in it and underneath it said,"The Eye of Martellus the Red." It was all engraved and filled with gold and looked surprisingly as if a master artist had done it with the small amount of time.

"That ought to scare the hell out of the enemy tomorrow, you know that wolf is smaller than the one on my chest and we wanted to scratch that black and Red Templar cross off the other side but we didn't" Russ said poking fun.

"Thank you boys, it's a fine addition to my armor that will stay on until they bury my old bones in it!" Martellus said with a smile.

All the armorers left with a smile on his face and Russ left him alone after he joked about how long he would outlive him by and how he wanted his custom Bolter when he died and then finally left.

He lied down waiting for his under suit to dry, he looked at his body and saw the black connection points that he could see of the black carapace that was under his skin. He thought about the mark, he could feel a malign force behind it, was it him? No it had to be Demiurge or maybe something else he was the one who gave him the rune but he was also a lair. What was he turning into? Would he still have free will? So many question but this was not the time to think about that, he had a war to think about winning.

This morning after Count Visbin got more converts a very nervous knight rode up to the gate with brandishing a White flag. Martellus jumped over the wall and landed in a large puff of ash that once were Republic soldiers. The Republic knight shook like a leaf at the 12 foot tall towering man who was five feet wide. He could feel every step the Martellus took and then when he was finally within arms reach the enemy General looked down at him and he was on a horseback!

The knight bragged to all his friends that he would call the man an Imperialist swine and dog of the supposed God-Emperor. This was to his other knight friends around the campfire over a meal and too much wine. They all had a good laugh as their order was older than the Republic and had a fanatical faith in their order as they had never tasted defeat. They all bet on him if he would or would not do it.

All that did not matter now he stood in the presence of the god of war himself, he visibility emitted a Red aura that if he had to guess was intimidation that is so strong that one could see it off such a power being.

Before the young knight realized it he had been staring at Martellus for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"So what news do your bring?" Martellus said in a voice befitting his size the young knight thought.

"Oh, yes Sir, sorry Sir!" He said as he bumbled for the scroll in his salute, as he pulled it out he almost dropped it and juggled it for a second and then finally caught it, then smiled at the enemy General. He rolled out the parchment and in a quivering voice he read the scroll.

"General Gillscale of the combined Main Army of the Republic, do challenge you Grand Primarch Martellus and your forces, to open combat in the open field to the North West of town. Do you accept?" The knight finished reading.

Martellus looked down and said, "Well it took the old man long enough, tell your General that I got a bag of gold just for him and we do accept let's say mid day?" Martellus said as he turned around.

"Your terms are accepted." The knight yelled.

Martellus lifted his hand and waved in acknowledgment and then took one jump to the base of the wall and then another to the top of the wall and disappeared. When knight came back he took a bag of gold and threw it to his squire and told him to pay whoever out that he owed. Then he went into his tent and wrote a letter to his father, bidding him farewell as he was to die tomorrow and to switch loyalties to the Imperium now so he could advance their family name as they were low born nobles. He also told his father to have his brother claim emergency leave, fake his death if he had to or he would lose both sons as he was in the same order in the Northern Garrison.

Martellus was walking through the courtyard outside the Temple as there was no reason to be held up in it anymore. The Warfeinds were rummaging through the piles of bodies as there was more than enough armor to piece together a nice set and plethora of swords to arm all 8000 of them better than a normal foot soldiers . After they all gathered their armor they all took their daggers and carved a big circle the an X in the middle on of their chestplate and backplate. Then they all started drills and they were all naturals, they could jump higher, fight faster although it was more beasts than man. Many times he would see them running on all fours and forgetting they had weapons using their teeth and nails. The Maine's would have to break up matches more often than not and so sparing ended for the day, as he already got a good idea of their fighting power.

He heard some of the Marines complain about The Eye of Martellus symbol hurting their eyes if they stared at it to long. This concerned him greatly as it seemed it was a forbidden power, toxic to all so what did it do to him? It was dusk as he saw the most welcome sight he have ever seen a Thunderhawk flying there direction on the horizon, he looked for more but he did not see any and this made him very uneasy. It came in fast and low, it circled around the Temple complex and started to land on the designated landing zone . Martellus ran into the the Temple, they had pushed down the barricades and so he ran through the front gate. Then he ran up to the Thunderhawk that had already had its ramp down and saw a familiar face striding down it with a smile on his face.

"Dorn!" Martellus exclaimed as he ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Martellus, you should get your suit checked you are crushing me!" He said half jokingly.

"Where's the rest of the company and where is the Imperial guard? Martellus asked.

"We are it, the rest are helping the Imperial guard who was getting wiped out. But before that what is that large golden wolf doing on your armor?" Dorn said.

"They put it on while I was not looking but they did not touch your Black Templar cross!" Martellus replied.

"This will not stand" Dorn shouted half jokingly.

"Anyways what happened to the Imperial Guard." Martellus said astonished.

"Well you know how the adventures have had a bone to pick after we either eradicated or welcomed the aggressive species into the Imperium?" Dorn asked.

"Well that ticked a lot of adventures off as they saw it as easy money close to their homes, then the Imperial school came, that ticked more of them off as all the war orphans flooded the market and made work harder to find. Not only that but Albedo Adventurer School Graduates were given good assignments right off the bat and they were promoted faster. The last straw was the latest rumors when we assault the stars adventures will be fully integrated into the military completely as they explore for new worlds. You know before they were a governmental institution but highly autonomous."

"I see they see the Imperium slowly taking away everything the adventures loved and since they were not highly regulated they were ripe for heresy" Martellus said with his chin in deep thought.

"Exactly, almost all the old school Adamantium, mythril, gold and silver groups have rebelled, they were even saying Momom and Pluton had defected but they were just lies. Anyways, they all gathered here for a fake meeting or large mission, I don't know but 10,000 of them came and when the war broke out they awaited the entire time on the other side of the southern border in ambush. We had an entire unit of 100 guards died when a top level group ambushed them in the mountains." Dorm explained.

"So what did you decide on doing?" Martellus asked.

"They had us fooled at first as they dressed like regular soldiers but we figured it out pretty quickly but not after we lost 5000 men. So we broke the 15000 men we had left and broke them into groups of 100 and assigned 10 marines per group. Whenever the Imperial Guard ran into a powerful mage or martial artist they would fall back and let the Marines take care of them." Dorn said.

"That is what I would have done, good job what are the results?" Martellus asked.

"Great so far, the kill teams are combing the mountains the paths and the fatalities have dropped from we have killed most of the adventures but we are down to only 10,000 guards. Oh man, I was on one of the test units and we ran into this group the four knights or something was their name, I have to admit they were good and could see how they were killing our boys so easily. But when they retreated and we charged forward you could tell they picked their fights, they were all dead in a minute or two as they did not know how to fight opponents stronger than them. The leader gave me the location of the HQ, so I asked if I took out enemy HQ could I go and take ten of my best men to the Temple to the Royal Emissary and they said yes, so here I am!"

"You sneaky, well it's good to have everyone I can get." Martellus said.

"By the way nice job, you really surprised the Royals when they got the Demi-human treaty in, after we take the central Republic all we have is the Northern Garrison which is only 10,000 men and of course dragons! He said with excitement.

"Why would you be excited about them, we strong but they are beasts that are stronger, can fly and do magic, remember what the Emperor says about pride brother." Martellus cautioned.

"Well you see that is the other reason why I came!" He dragged out a large metal crate and popped off the lid. " I come bearing gifts" He said with a Grin.

"This is the latest in anti-Dragon and also anti-anything weaponry." He pulled out a large cylinder shaped object with a sight aperture on the side and something that looked like a bolter handle and trigger on the bottom middle of the tube. He loaded are large finned thing in the back then snapped it shut,

"Introducing the Krak Missile, self guiding, reloadable, and packs a 1 kiloton warhead that can blow the wing or large chunk out of a dragon's hide. All you have to do it put the target between the two lines in the site until a circle envelopes the target and beeps then fire and watch it do its business, it will twists and turns and loops until it hits the dragon or it runs out of fuel. We practiced with dummy rounds on that fat ice dragon until he was black and blue!" Dorn said with a nasty smile.

"Great how many do we have, we might have a Dragon lord coming!" Martellus exclaimed in excitement.

"That is the downside we have ten with ten rounds each, each trooper with men including myself have trained extensively with them and believe me 10 is all we need, we just need to wait back and fire a volley and he won't dodge them all. His fire breath won't ignite them as they are made of a heat resistant metal, ten volleys or ten krak missiles would level a mountain, just ask Mount Hood by Tempest." Dorn gave another shifty smile.

"YOU BLEW UP MOUNT HOOD! That was supposed to be a sacred mountain!" Martellus shouted.

"Relax we had a magician specialize in time magic restore it, it almost killed him though it was a mountain. Anyways we will be ready for that bastard." Dorn smiled as he tapped the missile launcher.

Martellus was reassured, "thank you for coming my brother and bringing these new weapons. We will be fighting 10,000 against 35,000 and the Dragon Lord." Martellus said.

"10,000 we only have one chapter here what happened did the populace or deserters have a change of heart?" Dorn asked.

"Sort of my brother we have much to talk about come let us have some wine while I tell you my tale," as they drank he told Dorn of the Chaos Guardians and his "Gift" of the mark.

"So that explains those new recruits I saw with armor bearing that mark, along with that rune on your shoulder." Dorn pointed out.

"Yeah the Wolves put it on, they think is should be my crest or something, but now that you're here in charge of the Krak squad I do am not worrying about anything this battle is within and the nation is within our grasp." Martells said.

"Thanks you should get some shut eye you have a big day and you look like you have not gotten sleep in a week." Dorn said.

So Martellus took his armor off and layed in his room and fell asleep, Martellus did not like sleeping as he often had nightmares or ominous signs about his future, but for once he fell asleep and was having a nice night's sleep. Suddenly he was awoken by the worse noise he could link of, it was like metal scraping against metal. He slowly looked over to see a small figure carving something on his shoulder plate where the Marines had carved his sign in earlier. The being looked over and he jumped when he saw two crimson eyes.

"Gazef, a you frightened of little me? Why would that be I am married to your friend and you are part vampire aswell, surely you have fought the bloodlust?" The little figure said.

"Queen Bloodfallen, what may I ask are you doing here?" Martellus asked.

"That's Chaos Guardian Bloodfallen now, and I am not going to have Demiurge have all the the fun, you have given you a taste of power with this rune of power that you inscribed on your armor. So I am adding my power to the magical rune, see their are four sections in this symbol, this is not just a coincidence, this symbol was not given by Demiurge but the God Emperor. So I am adding my symbol of blood magic, this is the the symbol in the upper right corner it is a pentagram, I don't expect you to know what it is or how to use it but you will in time." She said as she faded away.

He laid down again but before he fell asleep he heard a familiar voice, "Did you miss me."

He sat up to see Demiurge scratching something in the place in the symbol next to where Shallter put her symbol.

"I saw that she told you that it was I that did not give you this symbol but the God Emperor, it enough power for you for now but when the time is right I will give you a skill that will be very useful. It is my symbol an eye with a crescent like serpent around it." He smiled and then disappeared.

He shook his head then laid back down wondering how much crazier this night was going to get. Then he heard scraping again he stood up to see a small elf carving a spiral in the next section, "Hello I am another Chaos Guardian, we will met in time" Then vanished as soon as he came, he laid back down.

He closed his eyes and wondered if any other strange beings were going to show up but nothing happend. He slept through the rest of the night just fine when he awoke he wondered if what he saw and spoke to was real, he looked over to his armor to see if it was real and all the symbols were their. Every section was filled except for one, was there still a Chaos Guardian he did not meet? As he was wondering Russ came in and saw what Martellus was looking at,

"Hey, who messed up our work, was it those Black Templars?" Russ asked.

"Well, three Chaos guardians came at night and gave me their runes of power and explained that this cross and x symbol was given by the Emperor." Martelles said looking at Russ with a shrug.

"If I had not seen what that symbol did a few days ago I would have doubted you but not anymore my friend." He slapped him on the shoulder to try and cheer his up.

"Well big day today to let's get to it" Martellus said,

"Roger that we placed the freshest bodies we could on the battlefield like you asked." Russ said.

"When did I say that?" Martellus said.

"Last night you went to the Warfiends and gave them the order to litter the battlefield with fresh bodies" Russ said, "we all thought it was to intimidate the enemy?"

"Yeah, sorry I forgot!" Martellus just went with it as he suspected the Chaos Guardians were at work.

Martellus made sure everyone got chow then he help a meeting on the battle and finally tons the company commanders about the dragon lord. The Lord Dorn got up and showed the Krak missile system, this put all the Marines at ease. Martellus plan was simple 1000 Marines leading a wedge followed by 8000 Warfiends that will run past the front line and cause chaos and kill all the as many men as they can then retreat back to the line and repeat the process. When or if the Dragon Lord shows do not worry about him let the Krak Launcher squad take care it. With everyone happy with the plan they all resupplied and headed out to the battlefield.

The Republic side the same scenario was taking place but the General intended to flank the Imperialist with the remainder of his Cavalry all 5,000 of them. Then while the troops were heading out a crackle in the General's office started then a portal opened and a mysterious hooded figure came through General Gillscale looked back with a smile on his face. He prostrated himself and said, "Dragon Lord they told me your were coming"

The man flipped black his hood and he had a stunning beautiful face that was like the sun and Platinum hair and a pineal eye in the middle of his forehead The General did not believe his eyes," Platinum Dragon Lord are you not supposed to protect the floating cities treasures?"

He looked down at the General as one would look at a ant and said, "The Black Armies have surrounded the city, shape shifting spies have infiltrated the city. All the Cities NPC's are under mind control, I see within two days the city is lost and I am slane by the ruler or Terra the abomination of the God Emperor. The best action I foresaw with my seer vision was to come here and fight, I have the greatest chance of success slowing down the Imperialist onslaught and then all of the clans going to the ancient lands."

General Gillscale said, " That is truly a disturbing vision, but your third eye had never been wrong. Do you wish any refreshments?"

"Yes Dragon root tea please." The Platinum Dragon asked. Dragon root was the most poisonous plant on Terra but it got its name because dragons had the only constitution to drink it. It was said it was the sweetest and fullest taste one could drink another reason why so many preferred the poison as it was easy to use.

A dragon in human form could be stabbed as they did not have their strong hide but all they would have to do it transform and a life threatening injury quickly became a small pinprick. So Dragons and Dragon Lords were a little vulnerable but not so much to be on constant guard.

The kitchen looked like a slaughterhouse, and a man with a corporal's uniform was taking off his shirt revealing the Eye of Martellus carved on his chest. He was switching into a servant uniform and when he was finished he picked up a cup of dragon root tea. He poured a vial in the tea a smiled a large evil smile.

The General went out of the tent and started to direct his men into positions. He spread the word through high command that the Platinum dragon Lord was here and to spread the word. News made it fast though the ranks and the men started to have an extra spring in their step. The Republic can win this one as no one other than the Gods have killed Dragon Lords.

The Warfiend made his way in the General's tent trying his hardest to look proper and not look the Dragonlord in the eye.

He bowed and lifted the tea, "Dragon Lord you tea." He said staying in the same position.

The Dragon Lord looked at the man and at the tea and picked it up and said, "Did you know that Dragons have very good senses, especially smell, we can smell per say something in our drink or an enchantment on a person!" He shouted as he threw the tea to the ground.

Then the spy looked with with a mouth full of sharp teeth and lept forward with a cylinder in his hand and hit the Dragon Lord in the neck and then jumped back all in a split second.

"That was a auto injector full of the same poison that was in your drink. Right now it is in your bloodstream attacking your lungs and heart, a little gift from my masters of Chaos!"

"You foul thing! Get out of my site before I dis...cough, cough,cough." He looked at his hand and there was a mix of blood and spittle.

"HEHEHEHE! Not long now my masters, now I shall take me leave!" The Imperial spy ran off to his tent and got dressed in his only uniform and then made his way through the woods until he linked up with the other Warfiends and got in his armor and blended into the Imperial Army.

The Platinum Dragon Lord wanted to scream and threw over the General desk and then he spit some more blood up, "The more I move the faster the poison goes through my system the quicker I die I must meditate and slow my heart and wait until the perfect time to strike. He walked out and sat on top of the hill behind the camp and went into deep meditation. When the General saw him along with all of the officers they assumed he was preparing for war and left him be.

The time had finally came and the two armies faced each other, the last 35,000 of the Republic's Main Army and 10,000 Imperial troops, 110 of which were Terran Marines while the other were defected Republic troops that took the Mark of Martellus and became Warfiends. The two Generals did not meet as was per custom as neither would agree to the others terms and both were sure they would win.

Martellus was standing ten feet in front of his men, he was about to give a speech but then he heard whisper in his ear, "Alright Martellus, I am going to teach you blood magic, I am speaking to your mind so do not answer or your men will think you are mad. Now first imagine drawing a large ball of blood from all those corpses and yes I was the one who told them, oh and put your arms up and act like you're holding it that will help you, now do it." Shalteer said.

So Martellus closed his eyes and imagined all of the blood draining out of the bodies on the ground and forming into a large ball over him." He did this for what seemed for ever but he did not feel anything different, actually he felt like a fool. Then he heard murmuring and he thought that the men were talking about his strange behavior but then the voice said, "Go ahead look up" so he did and much to his amazement and his army around him a ball of blood the size of a boulder was floating above him.

General Gillscale was watching this transpire while his second in command asked him "What do you think that is Sir?"

"I don't know you are a second class magicians why don't you tell me?"

"Well, it looks like blood sir?" He replied.

"I know it is blood, what kind of spell?" The General screamed.

"Well, blood magic is a dangerous road, it demands human sacrifices and is used by the undead, mostly vampires and such so I would guess it's is an offensive spell at this distance!" The second in command officer replied.

"Well then let's get our defenses up!" The General screamed. Officers repeated the General all the way through the lines and every who had a shield put one up.

Martellus was now standing in front of his Army with his hands up with a boulder size ball of blood over him. The voice said, "Now imagine as many arrows as your can, then look out to the enemy army at an area target you want to kill!" So he thought of the ball breaking into thousands of arrows then looked out into the enemy and saw that the cavalry was unguarded and it would be nice to get rid of them so it was the best target.

The voice said. "I can see by your eyes you picked a target, the Calvary right? Good choice, now you are going to not act but going to throw those arrows at your target by envisioning the arrows going all the way to their target, while you are doing that throw the arrows with you arms all at once, you got it? Sure you do, let them go!"

Martellus saw the arrows flying from overhead all the way to the calvary and pierce through them, at the the same time he threw his arms back and with all of his strength (he knew was doing it right or else why was there resistance) he threw both of his arms forward letting out a thunderous "Raaaarrrhhhhhh!" while he did it.

He watched as countless arrows made of blood flew forward across the field and right into the calvary piercing every man on horseback. As soon as the arrow pierced the man it disappeared, the men who were not killed started to foam at the mouth. With one quick spell Martellus took out the entire cavalry, he was amazed this was the first time he had ever done magic and this was on the God level scale.

"See, you are a natural at blood magic, that was called [Blut Arrow] but wait the show is about to begin!"

Suddenly all off the 5,000 calvary men started to get up with the mark on their forehead, they looked pale, dead but pull out their swords and started to slash unsuspecting men in the back, after a few men were beheaded the Republic soldiers caught on.

"Zombies!" One of the Senior soldiers said and ordered them to attack.

Martellus seeing the disarray is their ranks yelled, "I have pathed the way to victory let us destroy the heretics, by the Hammer and Fist of the Emperor's sons!"

The Imperial army all screamed and charged the Republic army north wing was in complete chaos as they had 5,000 friend now turned enemy in their ranks.

"Damn that Martellus and his dark sorcery, I should have expected no less than followers of that old Sorcerer King, what a devil! Well we have our own ace!" The General spat.

The Marines smashed into the infantry that densely pack because they never got to run out and meet in the battlefield and were being cut down like grass. The Warfiends jumped over the line and many landed on someone and bit the throat out or took a dagger and stabbed them to death. It was another psychological shock as many of the Republic soldiers recognized their now enemies as once friends. One poor sood saw his old friend land right in front of him put his sword down to try and talk to him but the new Imperial soldier dashed forward and stabbed the man right in the heart. The Republican guard was choking on his blood and managed to get out "why" before he died.

Unlike in the fight the with southern garrison the Marines fought with a chainsword in one hand and a bolter in the other. Russ was mostly using his chainsword while sparingly using his bolter as it was hard to reload in maylay combat. Russ was mainly using it to get the stupid Warfiends out of trouble, one was stabbing an enemy he had clearly killed 10 stabs ago, enraptured in bloodlust he had to guess. The problem was he had to shoot three soldiers he did not notice that we're going to kill him. Most of the other Marines were pretty much in the same position and when they ran out of ammo who knew how long it would be until they could reload.

Martellus seeing this as he was on the front and had saved 18 Warfiends and had only two bolts lefts, they needed a major offensive now!

"This magic will be easy just say {Blut Amor] and that is it." The voice said

Martellus said, "Blut Armor!" and nothing happened, he cut through the stomach of a spearman and he fell over but then all his blood turned into a mist that covered his armor and weapons. Then he cut the head off a swordsman with his back to his fighting a cavalryman who was now an undead of some sort, and then the same thing happened a small mist covered him and his weapons. He smashed into a row of shieldman in a phalanx and cut though their shield as if they were air and sliced through each man hold them the same. He followed up with a two handed left to right slash that cut every man in half like nothing in his six foot range of his sword. The quickly finished off the rest of the men in the formation and from the 15 men formation a large mist came up from all of them and the process repeated.

"The armor you have is made of the life essence blood, it makes your armors stronger and your weapons sharper, every time you kill a man." The voice said.

"Brothers 200 with me! Normally he would never attempt something like this but with his new powers it was worth as try, he had his men form up behind him as he ran full speed hacking and slashing everyman in his way not even taking time for defense. To his men he looked like the berserkers of old, every time a soldier would shove a spear in a joint, the spearhead would melt and nothing would happen. Martellus ran into the second line, which was a wall of shield and spears and he smashed threw them like a bowling ball, men went flying shields shattered and when the Marines watching did not think it could get more insane, Martellus stopped and started to fight down the line, smashing and trampling as many foes as he was striking down and killing. Then he stopped to reload his Bolter and 30 infantrymen jumped on him striking vital points, then as if a grenade went off they all flew off of him and he started to run through the third line with a full bolter blowing the head of the officers killing all the men completely disrupting the chain of command. The Marines followed him but it was more to clean up after he had been through,

Martellus decided he disrupted the second line when they retreated to the last defensive formation. He ordered over the vox the second line had fallen and were retreating that meant all the men in the third line were completely cut off and Martellus and his two hundred Marines turned around and started to kill every man trying to retreat to the last line of defense. At this point there were only 5,000 Republic soldiers against 8,000 Imperial soldiers, they had lost 1,800 Warfiends and 20 Marines were out with locked knee joints or injuries and 2 Marine fatalities, which the suits were going through the revival spell protocol.

This was when the Senior soldiers new the battle was lost and cried out to the Dragon Lord for help. He had heard their cry and stood up and transforms into an enormous Platinum Dragon that was flying over the Mountain. The entire battle stopped for a moment as seeing a Dragon Lord was a once in a lifetime deal even if he was you enemies. Martellus gained his senses, "Dragon slayer unit are you ready?

Dorn replied, "Locked and ready to fire!"

"Fire and keep it up until we don't have any rockets!"

Dorn did not even reply and the 10 Black Templars in the back the battle all fired the KraK missiles at once and Martellus watched as the missile all headed straight at the dragon. The dragon had no idea what he was looking at but had decided they were threats and inhaled then exhaled a bright blue flame consuming all of the missiles as he turn his head back a forth. When his fire breath died down it was just in time to see one missile hit left wing blowing a large hole in it. The next three hit him of the left side blowing boulder size chunks out of his right side, one was so bad you could see rib bones. The next two hit him in the chest, one hit him and blew off his front leg and the other took a huge chunk out of the area next to it. The next three flew together and stuck him in the midsection blowing him completely in half. As the proud dragon fell the last missile followed the falling dragon and stuck him in the back of the neck paralyzing him. His large proud frame now slammed to the ground, dull and lifeless, Martellus thought that the missiles would work but after just one volley he was down, the Imperium's Magos and Cult Mechanicus was a formidable force.

The truth of the matter was that he already almost dead and if he was not given that virus it would have taken every missile and another thousand bolter rounds to put him down. This was all to prove a point but nothing anyone expected. The slaughter began again with the Republic completely demoralized, the Martellus saw the dragon whose head was pointed down towards the battlefield getting ready to try and roast everyone.

"Back,back everyone move back!" He screamed over the vox.

"Not like that, put meaning behind your voice and weak men will do your bidding" The voice of Demiurge said.

Martellus thought about it and said suddenly with all his might, "Imperialists run away as fast as you can, enemy soldiers stay still." And like a spell all the Marines turned and ran as fast as they could while the enemy wandered about in a daze.

This dragon knew the battle was lost so he wanted to take everyone out with one last attack, all the Imperial forces moved back and the Republic was praising their gods as they thought a miracle was happening.

There was still not enough time to get far enough away! Martellus yelled.

"Stick your hands in the ground and think about lifting it with your mind just like the other spells." A different voice said.

As all the Marines and Warfiends running past him as fast as they could, Dorn passed him and then ran back, "What are you doing Sir let's go!"

"Shush!" Martellus said.

Martellus sunk both gauntlets in the ground and griped it with all of his strength, then he pulled up while thinking of a wall. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and then shake, then a large 20 foot thick 100 foot wall of earth raised up from the ground. All the Marines and Imperial soldiers who were running stopped to watch this amazing feet. Dorn noticed the spiral symbol on his shoulder started to glow when he was using this power. The dragon exhaled consuming the entire Republic Army turning them into instant ash and then hit the earth wall and forced the fire straight up, protecting the entire Imperial Army.

While the wall was up the Platinum Dragon was breathing his last breath and then it suddenly it seemed like time stopped and Demiurge appeared before him. Demiurge took a vile injected him with it and the got out a knife and started to hum as he surgically cut out the Dragons Pineal Eye

"Ergg, what are you doing demon, I am dying is that not enough." The Dragon lord said.

Demiurge without stopping said, "No, I am going to remove your eyes, the nerve that goes to your cortex and your entire brain, we are going to put it in a solution and keep you alive, kind of, you see we need that eye for our future plans, humm ah yes also I cured your disease so you will live all the way through this surgery."

"Arg!" The Ancient Lord screamed as he was being dissected alive.

While looking through the mirror Ainz leaned to Mare and said"The Dragon virus is viable I want it spread throughout the entire north of the Republic, good job Mare, when I taught you about diseases and how they are a part of nature you did an excellent job in creating them and making a brand new branch of druid magic!" Ainz said.

"Thank you S-Sir, I have created several more that will kill humans within a day, and almost any demihuman within a week!" Mare said.

"I am very proud of you Son! Get the Dragon virus ready, all pureblood are about to be extinct!" Ainz said with excitement as the Dragons have always been a bane.

 **Another one out, I am thinking of skipping the capture of the Floating City and only mentioning it in passing. What do you guys think? I still have a long way to go until the Black Crusade into the Stars to conquer Segmentum Centerium. I also have a good side story explaining the origin of Terra, the Royal Marriage, and the Ascension to the Golden Throne.**


	29. Chapter 31

Chapter 11: The Last Chaos Guardian

After the Battle of the Red Dragon Temple the stories a Martellus the Red grew bigger than life. The rumors got to the point that he had single handedly won the entire battle by himself. Every news show and picto-cast wanted to hear his take of the rumors that he destroyed an entire enemy line or used the powers of the Guardians through the battle. He was also hailed a tactical Genius singing the Demi-human agrement winning over all of the Demi-human controlled central Republic.

For the time being their was a peace treaty trying to be stuck with Northern Republic and the Imperium. The Dragons were trying to stall for time to get out of town while the Imperium had other plans. The Imperial Guard was at the borders having eradicated all the heretic adventurers, the Terran Marines were told to be no where near the Northern Border.

He was in the capital of the imperium Nazarick surrounded by an honor guard of 12, Black Templars, Red Templars, Wolves and the new unit the Ultramarines with Guilliman present. All of the reporters were surrounding Martellus asking him questions, fortunately for Martellus none of the reporters were too brave enough to face a Marine. Except for one woman who slipped in between two Marines and shoved a recorder in his face, "Do you have anything to say about the war Sir?"

Martellus thought and said, "Our thoughts go out to the 10,000 men we lost in the campaign, and may they be resurrected and serve the imperium again." He said as an Ultramarine who used to be one of those Guards grabbed her by the arm and escorted her away. Finally they made it to the front gate where the guards opened the doors and escorted him to the throne room while his Marines were to report back to their garrisons. Martellus though it was odd but was taken to the throne room that was covered in all gold, and he saw the Golden throne.

The God Emperor was sitting on his throne and three other figures were next to him, he recognized them as the Chaos Guardians.

"Martellus, believe it or not you were able to secure the items of Golden throne, one artifact was in the old layer of the 8 greed kings protected by magical defenses and the Platinum dragon lord. The second was in the Temple of the Red dragon, you exceeded all of our expectations.

"Thank you God Emperor." Martellus said.

"Through my short time use of the Golden Throne I have been able to direct mana in a matter to lift maximum levels, I was able to make, Demiurge, Shallteer and Mare all 150 level beings as well as myself." The Emperor said.

"That is truly a great feat my lord!" Martellus replied.

"Yes, it is but a question of your loyalty has come into question!" Ainz said.

"My Lord, if you have found me wanting strike me down now." Martellus said.

"Do not fall on your sword yet, bring her out!" Ainz said

In chains beaten and blue St. Nemu was brought in with her head hung down to the floor not making eye contact, "It seems that your finance has been spreading heresy, and she told me that you were the source is this true?"

"No Sir"

They made Nemu get on her knees and put her head on a chopping block. Then they gave Martellus a sword.

"You know what to do Martellus kill the heretic!" Ainz said

Nemu looked up with her eyes and began to cry he lifted his sword and said, "What you did was unforgivable and you shall die for your heresy!" He then stuck down his sword severing her head watching it bounce three times and resting face up staring at him.

Demiurge, Shallteer and Ainz started laughing, "Very good, great show not even a bit of hesitation." Ainz said.

Martellus looked down and saw what he learned was a ganager, it transformed and pick up what looked like a head, reattached it and walked out.

"What is going on my Emperor?" Martellus asked.

"A test dear friend, that you passed." Ainz said.

Then a guard brought him a long distance vox set,"The dragons will always be a problem to the imperium and we must eradicate them Mare, developed a virus that will kill all those of dragon blood 25 percent and above, the reason why the Marines are not allowed next to the border is because you have Dragon DNA and we don't want any negative consequence, Right now there are Thirty Thunderhawks over each main city ready to release the virus, they will release the virus to you and only you. So I want you to give the order to end the Dragons." Ainz said.

Martellus palms were sweaty, Dragons were a danger and it was only a matter of time before more Dragon Lords appeared this would kill them all now. All he could think about is the Platinum Dragon lord killing the rest of his army in an attempt to kill them, that made his mind up they were a dangerous breed.

"This is Grand Primarch Martellus the Red, release the payload, do you copy?" Martellus said.

"This is the exterminator wing we copy your orders dropping payload now!" The Squad leader replied.

"Fantastic, you will have to do that to entire worlds in the future, we had to be sure you could do it on a small scale."

The same guard that gave him the vox took it and handed him a knife. "Lastly, what price would you pay to fulfill my purpose for you?" Ainz asked.

"Anything my lord." Martellus said.

"Cut out your right eye, I like the red one, cut out the other." Ainz said.

WIthout hesitation he stuck his own fingers in his eye and pulled it out. Compared to the gene-seed implantation this was nothing,

"Wow with your own fingers, nice touch, give the eye to Demiurge!" Ainz said

He handed the eye to Demiurge as they shackled Martellus and pulled them so he could not move,"

"You see to imbue you with power I must make you immortal, so I have the necklace of immortality but the problem is it can be ripped of so Demiurge is going to implant the necklace in the back of your eye socket, do it." Ainz said.

Demiurge took a long tool and shoved the necklace in an gelled implant and attached to the front of his brain, he the covered the back of the socket with a metal plate and then put his eye back in his head. He muttered something and placed his eye back in the socket with a searing pain the eye was reconnected.

"I and all the guardians will imbue you with 25 levels imbuing the power you used in the battle to be permanent, this is going to hurt a lot!" Ainz said

Demiurge, Mare, Shallter and Ainz all raised a hand and poured their power into Martellus, his body caught on fire but healed itself, his skin started to melt but then rehealed, it felt like was electrocuted for a hour and then it was done. His flesh was burnt, his hair was burnt off but it all healed and grew back because of the WCI necklace. He stood up and looked in a mirror his eye looked had arrows pointing out of the irus in every direction, he did not know what to make of it,

"So you are awake the final Chaos Guardian, you are Chaos united the daemon prince of all the Chaos Guardians the Warmaster. Look at your shoulder, the last space has the same mark as your eye. Congratulations, you passed all the test we shall need to figure your new title as your are a Chaos Guardian, your will also serve them and make sure they work together, you also are a daemon prince of all the Guardians as well so I am at a bit of a quandary, You technically are The Chaos Guardian Warmaster United and the daemon prince Grand Primarch but that is a little too long don't you think? Ainz asked.

"How about Warmaster of the Imperium or just Warmaster United, my Emperor? Martellus asked haves dazed on what was going on.

"Yes it will work, it won't make the guardians angry and the title is exactly what you are Warmaster or just Martellus the Red, I always like that nickname. Ainz said.

The grand ceremony of the four Chaos Gaurdians was slated to take place in a few months, rumor had it that the Emperor was on the throne for days at a time now. Martellus had slept for a standard week before he could get up and call a Kestral to Traverser. As he was standing on the launch pad the prince flew in and landed, he looked over at Martellus and cocked his head. Martellus did not want to talk to the prince he gave out a vibe that made it feel he could see right through you.

The young Prince Momonga walked over to Martellus and said, "Greetings Martellus, it has been awhile I must thank you now that we conquered the North Western Nation State or former Republic the date for my wedding is in a Month."

"You are most welcome your highness I am glad to serve!" Martellus said with a bow.

"As you know I will be King of the new nation but what most do not know is when you are made Warmaster United, I will be also made High Lord of Terra as my father sleeps." Momonga said with smile.

"Congratulations I look forward to serving you." Martellus replies with a bow.

Then Momonga looked at him like he was appraising something and then said, "We need to stick together you and I as we are experiments my father created to make Gods. I was naturally born you were artificially made so we have more in common you and I. Something to think about. " The prince said smiling as he walked away opening a gate and vanished.

Martellus felt a fool as he had no idea that was what the Emperor was doing! He was not angry we just felt foolish he could not count the times members of the royal court called him dull and clueless, making friends with the prince would be helpful it was him that brought him back in the first place. He did not trust the other guardian but he felt like he could trust the prince.

As he was lost in thought he was surprised to not see his Kastral class ship that was the size of the castle but his new dreadnought class flagship The Eye of the Imperium. It was three miles long made with Gothic spires and turrets and guns everywhere, it looked like a flying Gothic Castle. The exhaust almost knocked him off the the landing pad, the ship was so big it hung a hundred feet above the castle while the enormous ramp powered down onto the landing pad. As it touched down an honor guard of company of Black Templars carrying their colors, next to the were the Red Templars, behind them the Wolves who were howling and banging their chest plates and next to them the new Ultramarines reserved and professional.

As they all came down the ramp to escort their leader back to the HQ Temple he saw a small silhouette walking between the last Marines marching down with them, he knew who it was it was Nemu. He also notice the Marine unit marching next to her were not marines at all but Sisters of Battle, there stature was much smaller they were only 7 to 8 feet tall with the combat suits on and there battle suits seems more for ceremony than battle as they were all polished chrome and gold. There were about fifty of them surrounded her and you could tell they had something to prove by the looks on their faces. He was watching Nemu so much he did not notice Rogal, Dorn, Gulliman and Russ were all surrounding him.

"Hey good to see you to Warmaster!" Dorn smacked him the back while saying it.

"Ya its not like we all ditched our work to congratulate the new Warmaster!" Russ said as he punched him on the arm."

"Hey boys easy of the merchandise, remember who you are talking to now!" Martellus shot back.

"Ahhh, shit!" They all growled back.

"Anyways we will catch up back at Traverser, you got some one you have not seen in long time let's go boys back on the ship" Dorn shouted and all the Marines did an about face and started to march rank and file back on the ship. They parted to give Nemu and her Sisters of Battle room to march down the ramp, they marched down to Martellus and parted to too let her walk through, as if she was in danger, Martellus thought the entire thing was ridiculous.

Nemu walked up and and reached up to Martellus face, "Your other eye, it looks just like your symbol, if I had to guess Demiurge"

Martellus laughed, "Yes, you are getting good at recognizing his work." he said.

"Well they are calling him the Great mutilator, so it was not much of a guess." She smiled and said.

"So Warmaster and Chaos Guardian United, and The Daemon and also Prince Grand Primarch , that is a lot of titles!" Nemu said,

"Well they are having the ascension in six or so months but Warmaster will work for me, Martellus scratched the back of his head.

Nemu leaned for and Martellus leaned down so she could kiss him, she did then whispered to him while he was close, "Some are calling you the God of War, Daemon of the battleground, there have been tens of thousands of petitions from Marines and Guardsmen to let you have an official sect. It has been taken in for consideration by the Ordos Ecclesiastical" Nemus said.

"Well I am surprised St. Nemu I heard that your sect has cleared so I see nothing wrong with it, the other guardians will have their sects as well." Martellus said.

"That is true, but be careful there is already talk of you being to popular, for now it is just whispers and if men want to give you tribute that is fine but if they worship you above the Emperor you will have to have them executed. Also the three other Guardians will destroy you if they think you are gaining more favor!" Nemu said.

"That is troubling, what should I do I do not wish to kill men who wish to worship me!" Martellus said.

"You have been a warrior and good at it now you must be a politician as well." Nemu said.

"I am no good at that, that is why they picked me as Warmaster I am good at war!" Martellus exclaimed.

"Come let us walk" Nemus said said as she grabbed Martellus by the arm and started to walk up the ramp, the Sisters of Battle formed back around them and marched in step around them.

"I am the Saint of the Black Crusade out to the Stars, I will give the honor of the formation of the of Sisters of Battles to one of my seconds, you need me by your side at all times to give you advice." Nemus said as she twitched her wings. Martellus thought of all people he might have to be weary of Numu might be the one of the most.

"That is fine with me, but the Emperor warned us about getting to close before we are given permission to wed."Martellus said trying to give and excuse.

"Do not worry about it, I will get everything cleared you just need to keep doing what you are doing. Now I have to go to Tempest then to the old North Republic on a relief mission, it is horrible, a disease has gone through the Dragon lands there is a 80 percent death rate." Nemus said.

Martellus felt like a punch in the stomach, what would she think of if she knew what he did or when he thought he killed her when the Emperor tested him. He was racked with guilt he had to do what he could to made up for the things he had done.

"You know what I have some maneuvers with the Ultramarines but I will hand them over to one of the other one of the other Primarchs. I can go with you." Martellus mumbled.

"Would you really! We have not spent more than a day together in the last few Months that would be fantastic and we can work on your image!" She said with a smile.

Martellus was true to his word and went to the Northern Zone of the the North Western Nation State, he viewed the death, bodies piled as high as they could be made and set of fire. There was plenty of time for the pictocost to take film of him helping unload rations off a Mcar, Nemu told him to do to show another side of him. Front picture news articles of Martellus helping build orphanages and helping organize the shipments as they came in, while he was doing he kept itching his back.

The last day he was there he got up to put on his suit and Nemu walked in, Nemu shouted, "Martellus your back!"

Martellus looked back to see two white wings just like Nemu's coming out of his back.

"Nemu can you give me a minute!" Martellus said as calmly as possible.

"Yes see you in a bit" She said uncertain.

Martellus walked over and activated Demiurges rune, "Demiurge something's gone wrong!"

"Hum, this seems to be an unexpected mutation of the virus, it must of somehow activated a latent gene and caused you to manifest wings, most likely angelic?" Demiurge said while looking at them closely and then taking a tissue sample."

Martellus snapped his head back as Demiurge appeared out of nowhere like usual. "Lord Demiurge what am I supposed to do?" Martellus asked as nice as he could.

"Well, for one you were not supposed to come here, something worse could have happened if you did not have that WCI, but I am thankful for the important data I will see if I can replicate it. Also you might want to get a suit of armor to cover those, you will not want those to be clipped ." He said laughing as he disappeared.

"Someone get Technu here right now!" Martellus screamed,

The Imperium Today.

New Warmaster Martellus at Ground Zero also seen below with St. Nemu.

Warmaster Martellus the Red can be seen in ground zero showing his concern for the future of the newest part of the Empire. You can see him on the picture on page one in his all Gold plated Warmaster Armor complete with wings, when asked if they are just armor sources closest to the new Warmaster said, "He has been bestowed wings befitting of his position, possibly for winning the war and uniting Terra." The source of course is unconfirmed but we do know for sure his wings are indeed real. We have asked the Ordos Exclessicaticus if this has anything with him possibly having his own sect and they deny any knowledge. His new armor includes the new power claws and jets that will be on all advanced guard units as well are and that also includes all the latest in technology will indeed strike the fear into any foe or heretics the Imperium will have to fight. We are all looking forward to the royal wedding between Prince Momonga and Princess Bloodfallen, it was just released the Warmaster Martellus will be in the ceremony. It will be another three weeks until the wedding, for inside secrets about the Princess dress turn to page 3 for an inclusive interview.

Two weeks later

Martellus was cursing himself as the Ulramarines and the the Black Templars started manonvers he was supposed to be on and they Ran into the Last Dragonlord. It was a mighty battle indeed as he was still getting updates, instead they were taking his flagship The Eye of the Imperium and escorting the First adventures expeditionary unit. Since the rebellion all adventures had to enlist in the Imperial Guard.

He and the Rogal were given the mission to go to the new continent and recover so kind of ship and a VIP. Everyone expected the new continent to be filled with wonders but it was a very primitive place. Where humans and Demi-human still lived in caves and live was full of huge beasts. Since it was a harsh untamed land a full marine chapter was to condone of the site and provide protection for the adventures.

Major Wilmont was sitting next to his wife Captain Zoey, they were both staring in wonder in and outside of the ship as they both had never seen such things. They both were reassigned and promoted after they enlisted due to the revolt to show their loyalty. After the Adventures Heresy the new High Lord of Terra made his first decree and made the Imperial Adventures into a Imperial Guard unit. Zoey was a much more talented adventurer but gave up the life for a few years as a housewife before she decided she had enough playing house and that is why Wilmont had a higher rank.

The were both talking about how lush the Forest were as they did not have rain forests in the temperate climate in the East Continent when something slammed into the side of the ship. All the Adventurers ran over to see what it was then someone shouted,

"Dragon!"

Martellus looked at a readout as the auto cannons locked on and with two shots they blew it out of the sky. He said without acknowledging the Adventures,"Actually, that was a pterosaur like a dragon but not nearly as intelligent, they are what think Dragons came from."

"Warmaster does that mean they are there ancestors?" Zoey asked in curiosity.

Martellus smiled because on of the dull adventures surprised him, "Yes you are correct, they somehow were exposed to magic and evolved." He said.

Zoey smiled the Warmaster was scary and every bit intimidating as people said and as a Magician the power he emitted was like nothing she had ever sensed before. But he also had a human side to him unlike the Royal family she had met when they were graduating from the Adventurer Academy.

They were in the very bottom of the ship that held cargo or netting was extended into seats. It was said this area was not safe for use during space travel only for when they were on the planet. Martellus as well as the Marines and Guard had been learning about space and how nasty of a place it is. Even the most bravest Marine who had fought in every campaign got the chills when they read the holographic book given to them.

Martellus ordered everyone to stand for inspection, he first went down the line looking at the Red Templars giving a nod of approval to each one. Then he got to the two dreadnaughts that the unit had, they were from two marines who took damage to the spine a cranium during the Adventures heresy.

"How you brothers liking your new suits" One brought it claw up to a salute while the other nodded it up and down.

Then the Warmaster walked down and inspected the Adventurers Expeditionary Force of the Imperial Guards. They had similar battle dress, they were wearing the new assault body armor and had the new laz-guns. These new weapons are super deadly and if Martellus had them when the war started he would not have lost as many Guardsmen in the Republic Insurrection. As he walked by one Adventurer had his Laz-gun upside down, Martellus grabbed it and showed him how to hold it and screamed at him for a good minute or two then walked back to the front of the hold and prepared to give his speech.

"You all may think I have something against adventurers, but what done is done, we have all made mistakes in the past. I myself as you all know fought the God-Emperor and was met with his infinite mercy, I try alway give people another chance if the Emperor wills it and he has. Ok, now that's out of the way I am going over our mission brief, we are 10 minutes out of the LZ. Our target is a large building like object, there is a VIP inside that large object, the Marines will exit first putting up a defensive perimeter around the object, we will need all magicians to help move the object onto the ship. All other adventures will stand watch and protect the magicians. Remember it's is the exact opposite of our home, there will be wild beasts and Terrsaurs that will want to eat you so always be on alert, from the sky and ground. Good luck and remember to aim and fire your rifles, I do not want any friendly fire which means our own troops shooting other troops. You have all been trained 15 hours on the use of the Las-rifle but if I had my way it would have been 150 hours." Martellus finished saying as one of the crew of the ship whispered in his ear.

"Ok we are entering the site!" He yelled as the ramp went down and the whole ship shook.

"Marines ready! Go!" Martellus yelled as two files of a thousand Marines came out of different sides of the ramp and started to circle around the object.

Major Wilmont and Captain Zoey could already hear bolter fire, they ran to the window to see Marines shooting a large charging lizard the size of a wagon with a mouth of large fangs. The lizard had large chuck blown out of every part of it until it stumbled and fell to the ground. A Marine took out his chain sword and cut off its head. The other side was firing at a group that came to the same conclusion, they concluded there must be a lot of those types of monsters around. The adventures were already impressed with the Marines and how they took out such large beasts with no fear it was a sort of bloodlust that almost scared them.

"Alright the Perimeter is up, adventurers go in when someone finds the entrance to this building tell me immediately."Martellus said as lead all the adventures off the ship,

Wilmont and Zoey were looking at the object, it was large about the size of a Kastral Class ship, in fact when Zoey looked at it closely it looked like a cruder version of a sky ship.

"Wilmont doesn't look a sky ship that is half buried in the ground, if that is true then the way in might be toward the rear of this thing on the other side of where we are standing." Zoey said.

"Hey you're right let's check it out but we need to be careful remember," Wilmont cautioned.

They walked around the ship to what they thought was the back when they saw three large cylinders come out the back, and a ramp with vines grown all over it. There was a spot where all the vines had been cleared and it looked like a tunnel through were all the dirt had packed in the back.

"We found it, Warmaster this is Major Wilmont we found the entrance."

Suddenly more gun fire started up they look around to see another dragon, one of the dreadnaughts ran over to where it had a marine in its talons and was trying to fly away. It opened up with its auto-cannon and blew it into pieces, Martellus was direction the entire thing so he did not answer.

"Should we go in?" Zoey said mischievously.

"No, we are on thin ice with the Imperial Guard as it is we wait!" Wilmont said not catching the sarcasm in her voice.

"Roger that, turn on your voc beacon, I will be there in a few." Martellus voxed as he was administering first aid the the Marine, They both turned on a button the beeped on the wrists and waited.

They both stood their in awkward silence as Zoey had always been in charge since they graduated and got married.

"So when do you think the War.." Zoey started to say when Martellus slammed down on the ground folding his wings back in. They both jumped and Wilmot even made the mistake of pointing his rifle at him reflexively.

"Easy son, wings remember" Martellus said as he flapped them on last time to get the dust of then tucked them in tight.

Martellus looked at the two of them and smiled, "You two are married aren't your?"

"Yes Sir, we are Warmaster Sir" Wilmont bumbled out.

"Well, working with a spouse can be awkward, I am engaged to a Saint." Martellus said with laugh and slapped WIlmont on the back but a little too hard a ended up slamming him to the ground. He picked up Wilmont by the collar and said, "Sorry, Major I used to some men with more meat on your bones, say how long have you been serving the Imperium"Martellus asked.

"Since the beginning, Sir we were both war orphans, we were apart of the Empire then the Empirum." Zoey said.

"Longer than me, you are real salt of the Imperium, I am glad you did not get caught up with all that nasty heretic business, well it's not safe for you two to stay here alone you come in with me for the vip." Martellus said as he voxed Rogal and put him in command of the operation outside and informed him he was going in and to wait to move the object.

"Let's go!" Martellus said as he started to go into the entrance it was to small and he used his strength to make the hole bigger. They started to go into a hallway and it got dark so Martellus turned on a flash cube that floated and followed them wherever they went. As they were walking Zoey said.

"Warmaster, this looks like a very old skyship?"

"That's because it is!" Martellus said as tore open a door.

"What? How can that be we are the only nation strong enough to build skyships?" Wilmont asked..

"Well, if that is what you believe but where are we going now that we have conquered the world, the starts right?" Martellus said like a father teaching his children.

"Right" They both replied.

"Then its stands to reason that there are other planets like this one with beings like us that build skyships as well, right?" Martellus said as he kicked in another door.

"Right" They said.

"The Emperor found this ship by contacting a very old being on this ship using his golden throne he spoke to him and found this place, he is going to help us." Martellus said.

"Warmaster why are you telling us this?" Zoey said.

"Because I like you two and it will become public knowledge, well most of soon Plus it a very large possibility we will all die." He turned and smiled.

"Thank.." Wilmont started to say.

"Shh, do you hear that music this way!" Martellus said.

Neither of them could hear music as they did not have the Warmasters supers senses, but as they went through the maze of corridors they began to hear it louder and louder. Then they finally saw lights and music coming out the other side of the door. Martellus was about to kick it down.

"Wait, see the door panel lights are on I think you can open it!" She leaned over and opened it.

Then music started to blair, "I'm sexy and I know it, wiggle wiggle wiggle man!"

Martellus looked around and saw nothing but porno up on all the pictocasts and holograms.'

Martellus turned and said, "Uhh, you might was to leave" to Zoey.

Zoey just rolled her eyes and moved into the room, they all three went further into the room, that had control panels much like the Kastral Class ships, Martellus surmised it was the control room. Up at the front there was an old man with nothing but tissues around him and porn on the screen, when he saw the visitors in the reflection of his screen, he turned off his music and porn and turned around in his chair.

"Does anyone knock anymore!" He screamed dick in hand.

Martellus turned his eyes down but the man looked around 1000 years old, was buck naked and had a beard down to almost his feet, his hair war pure white like his beard and just as long.

"We have come from the Emperor who spoke with you to take the sky ship back to base, he told me to tell you that to say that and you would know what that would mean," Martellus said.

"Yes, yes the other player, or your Emperor, he made me some lofty promises I hope he can deliver, I gave him the key to my place and even betrayed an old acquaintance!" The old man said,

"Well I am Martellus Warmaster of the Imperium and you are?" He asked.

"That sonny it is a long story, my handle was PervySageChuck but I was known by you people as The Greed King, back in the day." The old sage said.

"The Greed King like the 8 Greed kings?" Martellus asked.

"Yes, I doubt you will understand but hundreds or a thousand of years ago I was transported here like your Emperor, with my Guild Hall The Floating City and 7 of my NPC's I called the Kings. They thought I was the greatest man and I should take over the world, but after awhile they started to kill everything and even fight with each other to please me. They were strong with me but I could not stomach the violence and death anymore and I left them in the end and they were all killed, where did I go all over the world to try and find a way back or understand what happened to me. I finally found this ship and some answers and this is where I have been for the last few centuries." The old man said as he stood up and shape shifted into a young man with a black cloak on.

"That is an astounding story, Greed King but we must load this ship on our," Martellus said.

"Well you're not going to do it with a few measly magicians tell them to make a path I can fire the engines and run the ship into the hold." He said as he started to push buttons and displays of the Eye of the Imperium and trajectory rates and thrust levels of the engines.

"This is Warmaster the ship is going to load itself, its engines are partly functioning do you copy?" Martellus said.

"Yes Sir, you said the ship was partially operational?" Tenchnu asked.

"Yes Technu, you and your cogboys can take a good look in a bit, let me get it loaded first."

The Greed King turned on the thrusters and it shook and slowly moved forward and broke free of the ground then slowly began to plough through the ground. Then when it hit the ramp it made the worst screeching sound as metal on metal scraped each other and slowly and clumsily the triangle shaped ship made it all the way into the cargo hold.

"Alright we are in I am turning off thrusters, now, and there we go" The younger looking Greed King said.

"Thank you very much sir, we will get this ship secured and make our way to back to the mainland, can I take you to your private room?" Martellus asked

"Sure yes that will be fine." as he motioned Martellus to lead the way.

The Greed King narrowed his eyes as he could tell Martellus level was 125 and he was not a NPC or Player, he was only level 90, what was this Ainz up to, suddenly he was not so sure about this player as he thought he was a fellow caster that was trapped like him. Now they are calling him God Emperor and ruler of the world and he sent a ship, he thought he would send a dragon. Suddenly, he felt like he made a deal with the devil but if it got him home who cared.

 **Ha! I told my boy Chuck I was going to put him in my series, I took awhile but I got it in! Anyways, finally got another player! Yay...everyone loves another player that is what 99.99% of all fanfics are about. Anyway big reveal next chapter my explanation on how and why players got here, also explaining the concepts of the magic system and how it fits in to the universe using some stuff I learned on NOVA!**


	30. Chapter 32

**Chapter 12: Two Kings Meet**

As The Eye of the Imperium started to fly over the Eastern continent The Greed King got up from his bed and look in wonder at the lights of the enormous cities that now covered it. The last time he was in the area the countries were still really large cities of people that banded together. He heard his door open behind him and a voice.

"Quite the site a few years ago people were starving in the streets now we are having problems with overpopulation, cities pop up and overflow in six months" Martellus said.

"From the lights I can tell you are now using a type of electricity and some type of combustion engines, do you have problems with pollution?" The Greed King asked.

"Well I do not know about those things the Machine Spirits are controlled by the Adeptus Mechanicus." Martellus said with a smile.

"Machine Spirits? Adeptus Mechanicus? I see he is giving you the benefits of technology while keeping you in ignorance of superstition it is a classical move." The Greed King said while his was stroking his chin.

"I know not of what you speak but I know you might think him a megalomaniac taking a name like God Emperor and creating the Imperium but he is a great being. He untied all lands made it so all the different types of beings of this world get along. War and hunger are no longer issues and he gave rights for all beings. The world is a better place because of him, he gives all enemies the chance to repent." Martellus said.

"Warmaster you will not convert me to his cause, our relationship is purely transactional I shall receive what I want and he shall receive what he wants, that is it." The Greed King replied.

"Really? I thought you being from the domain of the Gods would like to be in like company." Martellus said.

"Domain of the Gods? Huh, what if I told you everything you believe is not true?" The Greed King asked.

"Sorry, I must apologize but this conversation can go no further as it is going into heresy which I am sworn to protect the Imperium from." Martellus said as he lifted his hands apologetically.

The Greed King smiled and said, "A Theocratic Dictatorship, I see then I shall trouble you no more with this idle forbidden talk. Tell me then something you do know, when will we arrive at the capital?"

"Ah Yes! That is why I originally came but I often get caught up in the glory of The will drop off your vessel in Traverser, for the Adeptus Mechanicus to go over your findings on the vessel and then he will go to the capital. By the time we get there they shall be able to relay their findings to the Emperor before you take audience." Martellus said.

"Wow I am amazed that your technology is that far advanced enough for your scientists to go through my work on the FTL drive. I see these ships run on some sort of standard propulsion, and they also seem space worthy by the construction." The Greed King said.

Martellus eyes glazed over and called Technu on the vox, "Technu the greed King wishes to discuss the FTL drive to do have time?"

Technu who had his face buried in a compad that contained the FLT drive schematics sat up and started to run in the Warmasters direction before he replied, "Yes I will be there soon."

"He is one of our best and brightest he can answer your questions." Martellus said.

"Do you wish to know why your Emperor wants my information so much? The Greed King asked.

"If it is permitted, I would like to try" He replied.

"Faster than light travel, it allows your ships to move an enormous amount of space in a small amount of time. He said as he smiled.

"Oh, I see that must be the last piece we need to conquer the stars!" Martellus said with a grin.

"What? We don't even know if this is reality yet, the system could crash from a data trying to exit the simulation! This ship could just be random data! No, this cannot do." The Greed King exclaimed.

"Be at ease Sir these are all issues the Emperor has figured out." A strange metallic voice said.

The Greed King looked over to see the Technomancer and leader of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Technu.

"Really, I shall be interested to see how he had made such deductions, have you sent ships into the atmosphere?" He asked

"In a manner of speaking the Emperor is here and everywhere he is the Omnissiah!" Technu exclaimed!

Great another religious nutcase The Greed King thought.

"I would like to speak with you about the FTL drive but we have reached Traverser and need your assistance in unloading the vessel, the counter thruster are online but I would need you to show me the controls." Technus asked.

"Certainly!" He answered as they both started to walk toward the hold together discussing the intricacies of fiber optic displays. Martellus simply shook his head and contacted the shipyard to make sure they were ready for their arrival.

The ship was placed in a highly secure area in the Fortress Monastery and then The Eye of the Imperium dropped of the adventures and headed toward to the Capital for the first time in centuries two players were about to meet. The Greed King had no idea what he had gotten himself into, nor did anyone else.

The flagship approached the Capital and extended the ramp down on top of the royal castle. A company of Space wolves and Martellus walked down the ramp surrounding the Greed King who did not know they were they for his protection or if he was now a prisoner. They escorted him all the way down to the entrance of the throne room where they took up post. Martellus and the Greed King were met by Demiurge, who in his fashion smiled and walked up to them both.

"Martellus it is always a pleasure, would you come and find me after this we have business, and you must be the other Supreme Being that our God Emperor has found how are you my name is Demiurge, I am one of the Guardians of this world." He smiled and did not forget to bow, hatred and malice was seething from him. If Demiurge had it his way they would have killed him they day the Emperor found him, all he could think of when he heard of a Supreme Being not from the Guild was one of those who must have attacked Nazarick so long ago.

"Ah, you are very bright and from your attire I can tell you must be an NPC correct?" The Greed King asked.

Demiurge smiled twitched, he found it very offensive as a creation of the Supreme Being to be called a mere NPC. He might have been fine with it 23 years ago when he first came to these lands but not after he was apart of the ruling this world for so long. Staying to the script that the Emperor gave him he did not deviate although he wanted to.

"If you step right this way Sir, you will have your private audience with our Emperor, no one is allowed in so I will open the doors and you can proceed." Demiurge said as he opened the door and motioned him in.

The Greed King walked into the pure gold throne and saw Emperor Ainz sitting on his Throne, he still had a simple metallic mask over his face. The Greed King looked forward and nervously studied him, he was emitting an incalculable amount of power, in fact so much power even a high level being should be burned out.

"Lord Ainz, I have seen you have spent your time here very active, as one once normal human being to another I am glad to speak with a someone of my own kind and own understanding." The Greed King said,

"I really do not think we share much in common other than the way and time we arrive on this planet but other than that I feel that you are a most unpleasant being" Ainz said with a heavy labored rasp.

"Well, I did not take it upon my mantle to tame this world as I felt my meddling would cause further harm but I can see by your actions are seemingly pure as you have brought forth social change and technology to these people." He replied.

"I have no time for your idle prattle, I smell fear a mile away, you thought you could waltz in and dictate terms until you saw my Empire, now that you have seen the full gravity for the first time in your pathetic existence you are at a disadvantage. I must admit when I contacted you using my Golden Throne I was somewhat vague as I knew you a coward and would not come so let us get on with this exchange." He labored in a voice that seemed like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I see you notice I am thrown of balance by your accomplishments but that is in no way to belittle mine, I am sure your scientist have discovered my FTL drive to be a working model based of the ship I found." He replied

"Yes, this." Ainz held up a compad. "I have just got in the review and your drive is viable and we have already started construction." He labored and wheezed.

"Really that is fantastic, if I may it sounds as if you are in bad health is there nothing that can be done to ease you Lord AInz." The Greed King asked.

"No, this is by my own doing it is the stress of the Golden Throne that is put on my body, you see the same way I found you is also the way I found the answer you seek. I can go anywhere in the Universe in this, with heavy concentration make contact or markers, I can see the very fabric of time and space and the Ether Currents that control much of everything." Ainz said a little more firmly.

"Well, I have given you the technology now tell me, how did we get here, and how do we get home?" The Greed King finally asked.

"First, you must understand how the universe really worked, as I understand it you were a Astrophysics Graduate student back on earth correct?" Ainz wheezed.

"Yes, although a life ago that is true" He replied.

"Then you were only looking at half the picture when you created your model of this universe, you see on Earth we lived out on the Northern Spiral Arm of the Milky way galaxy, which was tragically far away from the a Ether Current that flowed from the center of the galaxy." Ainz said.

"What are these Ether currents, you speak of Lord Ainz" The Greed King asked like a student hungry to learn.

"They are flows of pure psychic energy that comes from large clusters of sentient life, Earth was so far away from the center of the Galaxy we did not have a direct Ether current, you see these currents are what we call magic here. That is why we can use magic here but not on earth a tragedy really as it stunted our growth." Ainz said

"So what does that have to do with us being here?" He asked.

"Simple, when we were hooked up to the game there was an explosion of Ether in the Milky way, it took the information from our nanites in our bodies and it extracted it, our consciousness flowed along the currents until we ended up deposited here."

"How can that be." The Greed King said.

"How can it not, the nanites in our bodies had all of our character information, we were in our guild halls so it had that as well, whatever we had around us was "uploaded" if you will on the psychic currents and after hundreds of years deposited on this planet, right in the middle of a current. It explains the time delay, as we were traveling for hundreds of years and found our way here, why here I am still working on that." Ainz said impatiently.

"Then how do we get back?" He slowly said.

"Are you deaf?! There was as explosion some sort of catastrophic event, most likely the entire galaxy collapsed, I have seen were the milky way is supposed to be and there is nothing but a void, are bodies are dead and along with everyone else, good riddance" Ainz said with a stunted laugh.

"How can that! I cannot believe this you told me there was a way back!" He yelled.

"I did not lie I can give you a ship, you can see for yourself when we get the technology right." He replied.

"I will go, I simply cannot believe this is reality and we are not in some kind of high resolution simulation." He quipped.

"I thought this would happen so I prepared a little gift for you, this is a data cube of my travel 1000 light years from our planet." He threw it in the air and it beamed the information Ainz had seen directly into his head.

The Greed King saw the milky way then he saw a large flash in the center, then the image zoomed in and he could see the Ether streams flowing through space like water but then something like a large wave of Ether flowed in every direction. He saw all types of beings in the galaxy perish and turn to dust as the wave went over there planet. Large empires, planets with no intelligent life and then a little blue pearl of earth, even with all the pollution it was still beautiful to him. But then the wave went over it and it shriveled up and died like a plant, he saw everyone scream and die, he saw the last plants turn to dust, he saw maggots in his own eyes, he saw to much. He could see the surface and it was now barren dead from hundred if not thousands of years.

"Nooo!" Screaming he fell down to the ground and started to cry.

"All of those voices, gone, and somehow I always knew, I always knew!" The Greed King said.

"Yes a real tragedy, but mathematically a total probability as there are more than 200 Billion galaxies in the universe and lucky for us it was an adjoining one so I was able to find it. Now that you know the truth what will you do?" Ainz asked.

"I am not sure I was certain that if I died I would alway go home but only death awaits me" He mumbled a reply.

"Get yourself together if you never thought yourself special now you know you are. A being reborn of the Ether and not on accident, I have only a hunch but I believe something intelligent brought us here. Come join me and help unlock the secrets of the Universe and build a legacy." Ainz said holding out his hand.

"With this new data we could open up an entire new area of physics." He thought outloud.

"I need you to sequence the gate spell as magic is nothing more than a physical manifestation of Ether in the material world. We need to learn how to enter this new sub space and travel through it." Ainz said.

"You are talking about opening a physical gate into the psychic realm and attempting travel?" The Greed King asked.

"Exactly a new gate drive will make FTL seem like walking backwards if we can learn to control it, I have not observed any Xenos species in this galaxy that have done so thus far. We can cut a swath through the galaxy and establish our dominance so what do you want to do?"

"Swear allegiance for 10,000 years and after that you can do what you desire." Ainz said with his hand still out.

Maybe it was the shock of never going home or maybe his scientific curiosity but he bowed to Ainz and kissed his ring.

"I declare you shall be no longer the greed king but now Master Engineer of the Adeptus Mechanicus. We shall convert the western continent into an industrial nation, we are converting the land now. You shall run the science and production and mass produce my fleet." Ainz declared.

"Thank you Lord I will make the us the most technologically advanced Empire this Galaxy has seen!" The now Master Engineer declared in his excitement.

With his announcement the royal court came inside to hear the God Emperor's declaration.

"Everyone come forward and heed my declaration, in no less than half a year after I accented to my throne we shall assault the stars and claim the Segmentum Centerium and crush all those in the way!" Ainz declared as the court cheered.

After everyone had gone Ainz collapsed on his throne. Demiurge came in leading sixteen criminals who were sentenced to death. They all followed the commands given to them and each sat in a predetermined spot. Then tiny holes opened up from the floor and melechandrites snaked up from the floor and stabbed each prisoner in the back of the neck. Each prisoner winced in pain then turned to dust as all the life force was sucked out of them and transferred to Ainz invigorating him back to his old self.

"Ahh I did hope I could have done that before the meeting." Ainz said as he stood and stretched.

"So sorry my Lord we had a mix up with you sacrifices today, will we need to increase the sacrifices tomorrow?" Demiurge bowed and said.

"No the same everyday will be fine, but Cocytus said he would take over you duties when I ascend so make sure to guide him through the process." Ainz said.

"A noble job to protect you when you are on your throne." Demiurge said.

"Demiurge you know it is the only job I can trust him with he does not have the heart to wipe out planets." Ainz replied.

Demiurge smiled he would kill the Universe if he had been ordered to by his Lord.

2

The plan to industrialize the western continent off without a hitch. Kastral class ships orbitally bombed the entire place killing everything living, then all criminals were converted to servators to start work. Mass amounts of immigration took place with the promise of jobs and a new life. The entire continent turned from a lush green and untouched paradise to first pocked with towns and factories. After six months the whole continent was covered with housing and factories that reached up to the sky.

The skyline turned into a polluted brown haze and land was sold by the inch. Massive ships we're slowly assembled from north to south with a massive rail line that bisected the nation that carried them. After they were finished the took to the space and docked into the artificial ring that had been constructed around Terra. The ring was a massive station and space yard. It was also a great training ground for low gravity training, that the Guard and Marines trained on. It became a Marine right of passage for new recruits to run the entire circumference of the ring which was 34,000 miles long.

The Eastern Continent also reaches peak capacity with quickly with the Temple priests healing and reviving everyone. The Beings of Terra we're ready to expand to the stars as the Imperium's social engineering worked perfectly. The population was restless and ready to head out and settle the new worlds the Imperialist government had ran nonstop stories of. The problem was is that the system they lived in consisted of 12 planets three were made of gas and unlivable the next planet over which Ainz named New Mars was a red desert plant. So out of all the planets in the solar system one was inhabitable without Terraforming, All other planets were uninhabited Terra was the third planet closest to the sun, the closest star labeled Alpha Centauri A that was 4.3 light years away. It had a tropical planet that was inhabited by a race of semi aquatic race of blue frog like creatures that walked on two legs. They were advanced in technology to around the 22nd century of earth. Since they only had light refracting telescopes they had no idea of the threat that was coming. Since their aquatic nature they spent most of their time exploring the ocean instead of space.

Life was no longer full of wonders and magic as it once was as in just over a year the Imperium had turn a semi-agricultural society into an industrial one full of technology. Yes people still marveled at the new inventions that came out of the Adeptus mechanicus, it was still a age of marvels but no longer magic. Magic was now seen through a scientific lense, a universal language to tap into an unseen power of the Ether, that was coded and catalogued. As this happen society of Terra and all the races gave up their most cherished beliefs as they were all explained away, Elfs no longer worshiped nature but understood that all living things put forth psychic energy within the Ether the Emperor had discovered and wished to better understand it. Mages gave up their mystic rituals for the scientific method, and slowly a year after the Imperium of the Cult of the God Emperor became the religion for all Humans and Demi-Humans as no tribe or tongue could deny the overwhelming proof of the wisdom of the God-Emperor. What Emperor Ainz said became law, any type of discussion or debate was strictly forbidden and met with a quick end. All of those of the ancient ways that silently protested, the shaman, old ones, and wise men were taken away for processing in the night. The Imperium had slowly and surely had finally finished what the Dragons fought against, that was total domination of all thought, the population of Terra did not even realize that the only knowledge and free thought had been banned and suppressed. The only thing an Imperial citizen needed to know for sure was that "The Emperor Protects" and anything else was heresy.

The Imperium held an iron grip on the people and freedom was a phantom of the early years of the Empire of Nazarick and for those that remember the Sorcerous Kingdom. They still existed but in name only, most on Terra passed their lives in a factory living in cramped quarters in the Western continent, only the higher class citizen were able to live in the less densely populated Eastern continent. The promise of riches and new worlds were satiating the population for now, and the promise of this new world was received with great joy for those looking to get away. Before the war was announced one thing had to take place and that was the Marriage of the First High Lord of Terra Momonga Albedo Gown to the Princess Shallteer Alabaster II. It was decided that the Emperor ascension and the wedding would take place on the same day followed by a week of celebration. Then the Black crusade began, 1000 ships, 1 Behemoth class the size of a small city to carry settlers, 4 Dreadnought classes 1 for each Chaos guardians and 995 Kastral class attack ships that were mass produced already docked in the space station ring ready to tear a path of destruction across the stars.

 **Please leave comments or add to you follow or favorites, I know it is a crossover so its not a "What if Momonga did not come alone" that are so popular. I have about five chapters left if I finish but if things keep going this way it will go undone. It is just not fun writing anymore without feedback.**


	31. Chapter 33

**Chapter 13: The Highlord of Terra's Wedding.**

Shalltear Alabaster Bloodfallen II accompanied by her Elven maid Sonya Mare Leafstorm walked out to the landing field to the family Thunderhawk. There were thousands of ships on the field but the royal ship had the Bloodfallen crest instead of the Imperial Crest that was originally the Gown Guild crest. They were flanked by the Royal Guard, this was her first time on sky ship and she was a little nervous although she hid it perfectly. The Transport portals were all down for the use of Master Engineer in his research for the Gate Drive.

As they entered the Royal Thunderhawk any doubt that this was not a standard military transport went out the window. Instead of a loading dock in the standard black metal and mesh seats to hold a company of soldiers, there was solid polish oak covering the metal walls, carpet and various rugs covering the floor. The main area was made into a receiving room with various couches and a table to eat at, the rest of the area was sectioned off for a living area and bathroom complete with a shower for Alabaster.

As she was looking over her living quarters for the next 8 hours the loading ramp began to close.

"My, My, as loud as these thing are I would rather fly a Griffin pulled chariot!" Alabaster remarked to the pilot who was coming to greet her.

The Pilot bowed, "Your Highness, I am your Pilot for this voyage, I know this is your first time flying a skyship so I would like to brief you on some of the specifics. When taking off and landing the gravity increases and injury can occur so try and not move around during those times. There will be standards bumps and dips, nothing to worry about that is just the wind blowing against the ship. In case of emergency you have your emergency ring, when told activate it and you will be transported to a secure location. Do you have any questions?"

Alabaster smiled and said, "These are noisy things, I hope it will not be as loud as it was outside." She said with a smile.

"No your Highness, the cabin has been sealed and soundproofed so your travel to Nazarick will be as comfortable as possible. There will also be a fighter wing protecting you so do not be alarmed by the site of other Thunderhawks. We will be taking off in shortly so make yourself comfortable." The Pilot bowed and moved forward into the cockpit .

Alabaster and Sonya looked at each other and laughed, now that they were alone they could be more themselves. "Sonya, I saw you eyeing that young pilot, he was an Elf you know he was would be a good match for you." Alabaster said with a giggle.

Sonya sat down at the same time as Alabaster on a soft monster skin couch of some sort, "I think milady he was looking at you, although such a bold move would be met with death but some men I am afraid think it worth to risk it." Sonya replied sarcastically.

Alabaster rolled her eyes, "You must give yourself more credit Sonya, I do not wish you to be a 300 year old spinster maid that never married and had no life." Alabaster knew that Sonya was 50 when she was saved from the Slane Theocracy and had bore the emotional scars ever since. She was not a world class beauty like Alabaster but she was the talk of all the young nobles in the court. If she were not the Princess's personal maid Sonya would have had several marriage proposals by now but all the young men knew they had to have the approval of the Royal family and none of the young nobles were crazy enough to attempt that. Alabaster knew that Sonya had nothing but contempt for Noble Men, so she knew she would have to arrange her a marriage in the future and was always on the lookout.

Sonya seeing Alabaster deep in thought and if she had to guess it was about her future and wanted to change the subject from men, "So I am looking forward to the capital, I will not miss the winters up here, much too cold for my liking." Sonya said.

"Yes it is the the coldest Nations in the Imperium, but at least it was not overcrowded but all of these immigrants lately has really detracted from the nation's most beautiful resources the great giant pine forests." Alabaster replied.

"They are cutting the entire forest down except for the part on Royal land to make room for these terrible factories and high rise buildings that have people living on top of each other like animals." Sonya shook her head in disgust. "I am glad they are making this continent have a lower population unlike the western continent which I hear you cannot even see the sky nor stars from the fumes that come from the buildings day and night. I am so glad we shall be living in the capital away from all of the grime." Sonya said.

"Yes, but I will miss the Northern Eastern Country of the Imperium, I have grown fond of the sites and the people there, the heavy furs people wear, and the utter lack of fashion." Alabaster said with a giggle.

"What do you think about the recent government release about the entire Kingdom's States Nobles and your family as Haemovores (vampires)." Sonya asked as she was knitting.

"Well, that was the worst kept secret in the world, I mean the Kingdom of masks, the blood parties, nobles and their families not aging for twenty years and lastly the Knights of the Blood Rose killing a brigand army outnumbered 10 to 1? If you ask me the government has been releasing stories for the last 10 years making so any Imperialist with half a brain could figure it out. Plus I hear all the Space Marines are part vampire so I have not heard an ill word have you? Alabaster asked.

"No Mam, it is as you say I was at the pub with my father and a crowd laughed when the story was released. I thought it was because everyone knew." Sonya replied.

The Thunderhawk began to to taxi out on the runway, it shook and both women held onto something then the voice of the pilot came over the vox, "We are getting ready to take off so refrain from standing or walking around for the next 1 minutes or so." Both of the women smiled at each other to hide their nervousness, then the Thunderhawk started to move forward quickly and shake rapidly, then Alabaster felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and saw the ground shrink and get farther away. They both began to laugh as they climbed to altitude, they both stared out the window until they could not see anything.

"Speaking of Space Marines have you seen the latest out of your new Kingdom? Warmaster Martellus was on the Pico-cast helping the relief effort after the plague broke out there. He is the perfect man!" Sonya sighed.

"Oh no, Nemu has her hooks in him and that women is dangerous to anyone who is not of Nazarick bloodline! I am glad to see you are finally taking an interest in men but he is off limits, that women might look like an angel but has more blood on her hands than me! Word has it that Grandfather put them together as they were a perfect match, him a noble knight and her a treacherous... well you get the picture." Alabaster said with a creeping smile.

Sonya rolled her eyes, "It nothing more than a little crush, plus he is too old for me anyways, I would like a younger man." Sonya replied.

"But Sonya you are 60 years older than him!" Alabaster laughed.

"Yes but he is 40 or so in human year while I am 20 or so in human but 100 in Elvish." Sonya explained holding out her fingers.

"I fail to see how any of this matters in the long run if your elf and they are human your ages will get all off eventually." Alabaster said.

Sonya shook her head and got out her compad and scrolled to a beauty magazine and pointed to it and said, "There is this new juvant treatment that through drugs can extend a human's life to 400 to 500 years, so if I met a human he can start the treatment and we can age the same!" She said excitedly.

"I am glad I do not age past my prime, the haemovore virus stops the aging process by replacing dead cells with live ones from other creatures." She said as she was scrolling through the magazine, "It seems that this new treatment utilizes the same principles, humm, I bet you this is Uncle Demiurges work, that man can not leave well enough alone. Now that Haemovores or vampires are on the Imperial list of approved sentient creatures more breakthroughs like this will come out." Alabaster said as she tapped her chin.

The Thunderhawk flew uninterrupted all the way to the Capital without incident, it was 1 day to the wedding and Emperor Ainz ascension so there was much do so and not much time to do it. The wedding was in the capital and was to mirror Ainz and Albedo's wedding. This time the wedding would be broadcasted throughout the entire of Terra on the Picto-casts and the city had grown from tens of millions of beings to just over a billion. Where shops and hotels used to be were now replaced with 100 story skyscrapers, many of the single homes had been demolished to make mega buildings that were 200 stories tall and could hold tens of thousands of families. The only place that had not changed completely in the Holy capital was the Palace and the Temple, and they had grown taller and bigger.

When the Capital was first built it was designed to hold 10 million people, a great 50 foot wall that was thick enough for a two lane road on it and a great mythril gate was crafted. Then as people flocked to the capital the land outside the city was sold at a much cheaper rate and an unorganized slums were built, soon the people in the slums outnumbered the people in the city. Seeing this problem unfold the Imperium worked with the locals, gave out loans, built streets, rebuilt homes up to code, and provided public services such as fire protection and police. Then a second great wall was erected to protect the newest part of the capital just like the previous wall.

Then over the next three years the same thing happened again, people built slums that could not live in the walls and the cycle continued. The capital got more rural as it extended from the center but expanded to the point where there was 10 walls that encased the city like rings on a tree as it grew. The city had become so big that is had reached mountain ranges on the east and west and north and desert to the south, With no more room to grow the Emperor tore down many of the state run rental properties for the poor and built high rise buildings to house the growing number of people. Other developers saw that building upwards could maximize the little land they had and skyscrapers began to pop up all over the city starting in the center and working their way out. Each rich land owner wanted to make the biggest and nicest gothic style buildings and the race was on. Then there was no more land to develop, the tallest building was still the Palace as it was not to be outdone but as fast as the High Rise building were built the rooms were rented and businesses moved in.

Just as any city the 10 walls represented 10 burrows and the lower the number they better the neighborhood, with the exception of burrow 10. That Burrow was a rural farming burrow that supplied many of the cities food, burrow 9 was a hellhole that had a high crime rate and the burrows got better as they went on all the way to number 1. This burrow would be comparable to Manhattan on earth as it was the financial and social center of the world, and in the middle was the palace many would look between the bars to see grass and other pants because other than rooftop gardens this was the only place to see foliage other than the occasional tree on the sidewalk. The Capital was a little smaller than the size of Texas and could be considered a nations of its own as the laws, customs and accents were different from the rest of the Imperium. In fact many of the people who migrated to the Western Continent came to escape the capital.

As Alabaster's plane flew in from the North to the capital she could see an endless skyline on the tallest building she had ever seen before, building as far as she could see. Millions of little dots darting to and for between these large buildings, that when she discovered these were ships just like hers going to their destinations.

"This is much different from our old home." Sonya mumbled.

"How can people live in such a place." She was already feeling the heartache of being homesick already.

"You will adjust the Palace is the most beautiful building in the City and you will be away from all those flying contraptions and noise, there is a sound barrier around the palace as well." Sonya said trying to cheer Alabaster up.

As she was saying this a Servator came in pushing a cart and said, "Princess, would you like a drink?"

Alabaster smiled and said, "Yes I would like some of this Amasaec that everyone is raving about, make that two one for me and one for my servant."

The Servator bowed and started to serve the drinks, Alabaster then asked. "We have reached the city how much longer until we reach the Palace?

The Servator responded, "With the our current rate of speed and the traffic pattern we will reach the Palace in three hours." It said as it handed them their drinks and and asked if they needed anything else then excused itself.

Alabaster crossed her arms and said, "I thought when we saw the Capitol we were almost there but I had no idea it was so big!"

"I was a bit surprised to, what do you think of these new servators? I hear they are replacing the undead in labor and tasks." Sonya asked.

"Well, no more undead will be produced after the Emperor ascends plus they are made from murders and criminals and we get to drain their blood so I am for them." Alabaster replied.

"Is that what they were made of? I thought they were made of pieces of leftover enemy soldiers?" Sonya asked.

"No, there are all sorts of rumors but when a Heretic or murder is caught instead of execution they are taken to the one of many processing stations in the prisons. There they are turned into a servator because it was declared heresy to create Iron Men or Robotic men that think on their own." Alabaster explained.

"Why is that? It seems these Iron Men could be very convenient to the Imperium." Sonya said as she sipped her drink.

"You have never read any of the Necroteuch have you? It was declared Heresy to make Iron men, a long time ago the Emperor saw an Empire destroyed by war. What had destroyed this mighty Empire? It was not some alien invader but their own technology, their own Iron Men fought their creators and they completely destroyed each other in the end. The Emperor had not only had seen this once but countless times that is why we are not to make Iron men but also destroy any civilization that creates and depends on them, for such is their fate to die by their own creation." Alabaster recited.

"They are easier to look at at least, but just when you get used to one thing they change it in the Imperium, like these vox sets every time I find a good show it ends and they start a new one." Sonya complained.

"Such a tragedy Sonya, how did we ever live before Imperium?" Alabaster said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

The ship flew through the city with all air traffic diverted away, that is when Alabaster noticed people with cameras filming her ship on top of the towers. Then the closer the ship got to the palace the more flashes of cameras and heli-ships hovering from a safe distance with cameras filming the ship. Alabaster had spent most of the last two years away from all the madness in her palace and was expecting a family welcome but was beginning to wonder how naive she was. As the ship weaved between buildings she looked down to see streets packed with cheering assortment of beings from all over the Empire. Some were holding signs that said, "We love you Princess" and other types of sayings. She saw a little girl with her skin and hair colored just like hers, crying because she was so happy to see her ship.

As they approached the Palace she could hear the crowd cheering over the sound of the engines. The ship started its decent put instead of parking on the roof it descended into the to the front of the palace right in front of the gate where she could see a red carpet leading into the front door. There she could see five people standing awaiting her arrival, she look over to Sonya and said, "Did you have any idea about any of this?"

Sonya shook her head, "I had no idea you had so many fans but you are going to be the wife of the High Lord of Terra."

The back door came down and standing there waiting for her was the God Emperor, Albedo, Shallteer, Brain, and Momonga. She could hear the cheering that was almost deafening from behind the fence and stood up and walked to toward her family. As she made her way she motioned for Sonya to stay in the ship, as she made her way to the platform Momonga dressed in his Military uniform covered with Metals walked forward and with a smile on his face he took her arm.

He whispered, "A little much isn't it?" She knew better to answer and kept a large smile on her face. They walked out of the Thunderhawk and the sound of the crowd went even louder. Ainz took Albedo's arm and began to walk toward the entrance, Momonga and Alabaster the next in line to the throne went next followed by the bride's parents Shallteer and Brain Bloodfallen. That is when Alabaster noticed the red carpet went from the plane to the front gate then it ran along the fence and the doubled back to the front door of the palace. As the Emperor and Empress made their way to the front gate and waved, loud screams and cheers came from the crowd, they turned and followed the carpet. Then it was Alabaster and Momonga's turn, as they made their way to the entrance she could see a x on the ground as to where they were supposed to stand. They stopped and waved and young girls screamed and went wild, reporters were asking questions and taking pictures but she could not hear anything over the noise.

She looked along the fence and saw the biggest men in black armour she had ever seen, she knew that they were the much fabled Space Marines making sure that they were safe. Seeing them for the first time she did even though she knew Momonga would be more than enough to protect her. As they walked along the fence she saw young girls screaming her name, they all wanted to be her but if they only knew what she had to endure for her beauty treatments they would change their minds. There was a little girl who unlike most girls was very poor and was wearing a very dirty dress, she was half elf if she had to guess and she had put black polish to make her blond hair the same color. Alabaster stopped and walked toward the girl and bent down to her level.

"Hello, what is your name?" Alabaster asked.

"Trisha Alabaster Woodwillow." The little girl said.

"You must have waited a very long time to get in the front." Alabaster said.

"Yes, Mam two whole days." The girls said smiling.

Alabaster reached into her black french lace dress that showed just enough cleavage to be somewhat unconservative and pulled out a 1,000 credit chip card and said, "Here you go take this and give it to no one and buy yourself a nice dress and some food,"

"Thank you Mam," The little girl said with a curtsey.

Alabaster patted her on the head and stood back up and took Momonga's arm and began to walk again. They walked the entire route and made it to the entrance to the castle when Momanga leaned over and said, "I hope you did not get conned but we will find out in a few hours on the news!" He said with a jokingly, she knew that he would keep her from embarrassing herself.

2

As the Alabaster walked into the receiving room she was overwhelmed by the all the sights and sounds. The room went on as far as they eye could see, they had pictures of the God Emperor Ainz and Empress Albedo, famous battles with Space Marines and Dragon Lords. Spoils of war, such as the crown of a King or a sceptre, the national treasures of all the great nations and tapestries and other unknown riches. Then hanging in the middle of the room from the ceiling was two, one hundred foot tall portraits of her and Momonga. She was trying her best not to act surprised to see such an over-sized painting of herself that was almost laughable.

"It is a little much but you know mother, she wants this to be the perfect wedding." He said as he flagged down a waiter a grabbed a glass of champagne and handed to Alabaster and then took one for himself.

"How long did those take to make?" Alabaster asked keeping her perfect smile.

"Well since the engagement was announced so about 8 months and 10 artist total, 5 working on each at all times. They will go up in the new floor that they are finishing up for us." The Palace was a shaped like a ziggurat, the first level was enormous, 1 square mile big, it contained the treasures, the throne room that was also the secret entrance to Nazarick, guest rooms, ballrooms and other such things. The second level was half of the first level and contained all the living quarters for workers, the famous Empresses Garden and vast storage areas, The third level was a large tower that contained barracks and defenses for the castle. The last level used to a landing pad for ships but had been converted into a large pyramid that contained their living quarters, throne room, meeting rooms, dining hall and living quarters for the newlyweds. The top of the palace was the highest point in the city and looked down on all of the capital. The entire Pyramid was made of transparent steel, that the Master Engineer had created (originally for cockpits on ships) so you could see all of the city through the walls but it was like a two way mirror so no one could see in. The press called it the crystal castle and the richest men in the Imperium were building similar structures at the behest of their wives.

They had only been in the room for a few seconds but for Alabaster who was not used to such large crowds it felt like an eternity. In her Nation when she grew up her Nation was made mostly of farmers with the only big city being the capital. Then the last couple of years everything became so overcrowded and she saw all the pretty farm land start to shrink. Then the Emperor passed the Nature Preservation act protecting the amount of land that was needed to farm to supply the Imperium the the right amount of food. Then all the building stopped and people started to migrate to the Western Continent, even though the court and her castle and town grew over the last few years she still did not like it.

There were more people in this room than she could count if she had the time.

"Bam, Bam, Bam!" A man with a white wig with curls and a split tail coat and face powdered white hit his staff on the floor to get everyone's attention.

"Introducing, The HighLord of Terra and The King the Western Nation State Momonga Albedo Gown and his Finance The Princess of the North Eastern Nation State Shallteer Bloodfallen Gown." The man finished saying through a small magic golden megaphone.

Everyone turned thousands upon thousands of men and women, human and demihuman in dresses and suits that cost more that many of them could afford and they all began to cheer and clap in but in a restrained and regal manner appropriate for the occasion. After the applause died down a cadre of butlers surrounded Alabaster and Momonga one of them who must have been in charge said, "We are here to direct you through the introductions and then clear the way to your seats for dinner." He finished with a bow.

They were basically there to direct foot traffic and if necessary turn away any riff raff that they deemed incompatible it with the Royal couple. These would include the new rich that did not know proper etiquette, it was easy to spot them by the lack of appropriate attire that they wore. It was not that their clothes were cheap but they would make the mistake of wearing the wrong type of dress that did not conform with the night dress code which was very complicated in Imperial society. Something as small as not bringing a cane or white gloves, or forgetting to wear the proper type of suit or metals would make your sit out like a sore thumb, often the most astute socialites would make mistakes and would always bring backup clothes. All of this confusion came from the sudden mixture of all noble societies into one, which made things terribly confusing until an young writer and opportunist wrote "The Guide to the Imperial Dress Code" it was 750 pages long and read like the rules to Golf, but it became the standard as the writer managed to represent every one of the former nations dress traditions. The young man became very rich but not long enough to enjoy it as he was shot 50 times by a deranged event planner.

As they they met everyone who want anyone in the Imperium Alabaster grew tired of the endless schmoozing and wondered what they had poor Sonya doing, she could see her scrubbing the floors somewhere as a newcomers joke. They had almost reached the table when she Warmaster United Martellus whom she saw slay Go-Gin at the Imperial Games in Arwintar. He was a towering man she thought at 12 feet tall and six feet wide, he was in his military dress that had so many metals on it she thought they might have created some just to cover his large chest. He wore the cape with the Royal Symbol of Nazarick that only the Warmaster could wear. Next to him was Nemu, who her mother cautioned was a very wicked demi-human that was to be watched but by looking at her she looked as innocent as a dove.

Momonga looked excited for the first time in the night and walks up and shook his hand and patted each other on the back, "I see no other surprises other than those wings which is good to see! So how is it working with the other Guardians?" he asked.

Martellus smiled as though he was being tested and a said, "It is very challenging, they all have interesting plans for the crusade but I think we shall come to a consensus."

"I sure you will, when the Gate engines are completed I cannot wait to see you the fleet in action!" Momonga said.

"I will make sure to have a ship ready for you at all times!" Martellus replied.

"Ahh, where are my manners Alabaster this is Martellus!" He said as he step aside and started talking to Nemu.

Alabaster did not know what to say so she held out her hand to shake it, she noticed that her entire hand disappeared into his and he then let it go probably not wanting to harm her, Martellus broke the ice and said, "So I was told you are Brian's daughter he and I were old rivals and friends from years ago." He said with a smile.

Alabaster smiled and said, "Yes he talks about your swordsmanship often and how you drove him to be better, he speaks of you often and very fondly, he is always talking about your accomplishments."

Martellus scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said, "Well being a King is no small matter and his children are exceptionally good looking and smart, I wish you all the happiness in your marriage Princess."

"You with yours as well I hear that your and St. Nemu are engaged, congratulations have you set a date?" Alabaster asked without knowing and she wouldn't have no one did.

"Well it is up to your Grandfather, we are not to move forward until he says to you of all people must know what it's like to go through your whole life waiting to get married." He said.

"Yes you are right and the closer it gets the longer the days and weeks get, best of luck to you and I am sure we will see plenty of each other in the future." Alabaster said as she saw Nemu coming her way.

"Thank you Princess, you know my fiance is always going on and on about your skin and hair and how much she likes you maybe you could get to know each other while us men go off to war" Martellus said nervously as he felt he was acting like a child.

"Hi my love, what are you talking about?" Nemu said with a smile.

"Oh, I was just telling her about how when not on duty you should get to know each other!" Martellus said happy for the life line.

"That sounds fantastic, you skin and hair are unbelievable I have tried everything magic, herbs, elixirs nothing has worked we must go on a spa date, you don't have to show me your secret just let me try it! Please!" Nemus said with a pouty lip and her hands pressed together.

She was warned about this woman but her mother saw any women as a threat and they shared so much in common, they were judged by their looks, they were both short, and she was pretty sure she was a heteromorphic being. She also had no other friends other than Sonya her maid and that did not really counts. So with all this running through her brain she said, "Yes I would be delighted once things die down we should definitely make a date!"

"Great we will get it all set up and all the best with your marriage!" Nemu said as she hugged Alabaster and said goodbye and then moved on to where they were sitting.

Finally, with the meet and greet part of the pre-wedding party over everyone sat down and filled their tables for the meal . The head table had the Emperor Ainz in the middle and Empress Albedo next to him then to the right was Momonga and Alabaster, Shallteer and Brain and their son Buraian next to him was Sebas, Dracus and Tsuare. On the other side were Demiurge, Mare, Aura, Martellus, St. Nemu, Cocytus in a suit, and Master Engineer.

The God Emperor Ainz stood up with his black cloak and a smooth metal mask he grabbed a drink and stuck it with a fork.

"We are doing things a little different today as we are having our reception before the Wedding, that is because after I watch my son get married I and my wife will ascend to the Golden Throne where I shall guide the Imperium by the astronomicon for all to find their way in space. What can I say about my son that has not been said, he beat the odds when he was born and he has been doing the same ever since. Son I am proud of you and I wish you all the happiness that me and your mother have had, I will always be with you, I will always be with you all for that matter so pray to me and I will hear and protect you!" Ainz shouted as the cup in his hand ignited into black smoke and disappeared.

Everyone stood up and said, "The Emperor Protects!" and began to clap and cheer, some people cleared tears from their eyes as they all knew that their Emperor was leaving but at the same time staying but it was not the same.

Dinner came out with delicacies from all over the world and then the night slipped away into wine and dancing. Everything went perfectly, deal were struck, friends were made, and alliances were solidified. As the night winded down Martellus was sitting in the corner waiting to leave when he saw the polished shoes of Demiurge.

He looked up and said, "Can this wait we are at a party?"

"I would have liked to but when I told you to contact me the last time we met I received not a communication from you as if you were almost ignoring me." Demiurge said with a smile.

"Let's go then but it better not take to long." He replied.

"Not long at all" Demiurge said as he guided Martellus to a door and in a hallway with no one around then opened [Gate] and they both walked through a gilded hallway into the gate and into a lab that looked like something out of a horror movie. In large vats there were brains with the eyes attached and the entire central nervous system.

"What are these?" Martellus asked

"Dragons or what's left of them, the one closest to you is the Platinum Dragon Lord, go on say hello." Demiurge said as he went into a door and disappeared.

Martellus thought that Demiurge was just messing with him walked in front of the vat and waved and said hello, suddenly the eyes in the vat blinked and what was left of the dragon shook. Martellus jumped back as it felt like his heart leaped out of his chest, Demiurge walked back in with a vile smiling a Martellus yelled.

"Is that thing alive?"

"Yes of course I had to keep it alive or else I could not understand how his central nervous system worked and then figure out that wonderful third eye of his." Demiurge said with excitement.

"What in the Emperor's Throne could you find that would be worth all of this?" Martellus asked.

"I am glad you asked, dragons have the ability to see Ether but the Platinum Dragon Lord with his Third Eye could see the Ether currents, the very flow of the entryways into the psychic realm." Demiurge said.

"Really that means what?" Martellus said.

"It means that we can splice this Third Eye Gene into being and make them into Navigators to pilot our ships when we use our Gate Drives." Demiurge smiled.

"Well that is this something that I did not think about us needing but when we perfect the grate drive then we will need someone to navigate our ships but...wait a minute I am not putting a third eye in my forehead I already have wings." Martellus said.

"First, the wings were your fault and second if you have the pineal eye you will be able to see the Ether and use it in magic or pilot your own ship, and you can hide it very easily, I will implant it right next to your hairline so you can comb your hair over it easily." Demiurge said.

"Let me guess any other person would not work because they would die?" Martellus asked.

"Yes and I have your entire DNA mapped so I can isolate the gene and splice it into our navigators starting tomorrow." Demiurge said.

"Alright I will do it but you owe me." Martellus said as he knew he finally had some leverage,

"Right lay down on this table and we will get started right away!" He said as restraints went over Martellus arms and legs and then Demiurge put an x right next his hairline then pulled out a drill and started to drill into Martellus brain.

Demiurge was humming over the screams and curses as he reached into the vial and placed the eye with the optic nerve into the hole in his head and connected the nerves. The Martellus healing factor did the rest and healed the hole in his head and healed the stitched nerves. When Martellus got up he had some choice words for Demiurge but the surgery was a success and so he took a few vials of blood and placed them in a freezer because each cell would and could create a Navigator.

As Martellus woke back up Demiurge face was hovering over him,"Let's get back to the party your fiance is mad and looking for you." He said with a smile.

Martelleus got back on his feet and screamed, "Never again." As he looked in a mirror and covered his new eye with his hair. They both walked through a Gate and went back to the party.

As Martellus and Nemu we're walking out of the party Martellus noticed she was staring at him.

"Is there something on my face" Martellus joked.

"Other than that stream of blood coming out of your forehead no. Here let me get it. She said as she leaned forward with a handkerchief and dabbed the blood off.

Martellus was caught by surprise and did not want to shove her away so when she pulled his hair back and saw his third eye she did not say a thing and finished cleaning. Then she fixed his hair and looked forward and stayed silent for way too long.

"Let me guess, Demiurge and it was an experiment that only you could do? It also give you much more power than you have? Nemu asked.

"Yes" Martellus said he had no defense.

"No more experiments, with each one you lose yourself a little and if you go down this road anymore you will no longer be Gazef." Nemu said.

"You are right and with this last one. He finally owes me because now he can create navigators that will be important to the Imperium. They will be made from my genes so I have leverage." Martellus said as he crossed his arms.

Nemu who was looking out the window bouncing her knee in annoyance suddenly stopped and turned to Martellus and said,"Really, tell me everything!" With a large smile.

3

Momonga woke up and jumped out of bed it was the day of his wedding and the day his father gave him much more responsibility. He was 25 which would be considered very young for anyone except him who had the ability to see the future by seeing people's deaths. Through this power he could see alternate timelines and events by making different decisions avoiding any major catastrophes. His father never asked if he could see his death and when he did try to use his ability on him it made his head spin, he was now sure this was the effect of the Golden Throne. By making his consciousnesses into a non corporeal form drifting in the Ether he made his mind invincible while his body was still vulnerable on the throne. He would miss seeing him whenever he pleased but he knew his father would finally be happy, as he would no longer have to live up to the unrealistic expectations his family put on him. He would finally be an all seeing divine being that could see every variable and calculate an absolute outcome no living being immortal and powerful could do. If he could fault his father for one thing it would be that he was always more eager to please Nazarick and never himself. The thought brought a bitter pang to his stomach as he felt his conception was for his family and nothing more. He often wondered if his father really loved him and if his mother really knew what love even was, he pushed those feelings down as he thought of his father's greatness and how he could have done as he felt but instead put the good of Nazarick above all. He often felt selfish when he compared his desires to his father's resolve and would not think ill of him.

He rolled out of bed in a guest room in the top of the castle and looked out to see the sunset and looked over a city that had changed so much in the last five years that he did not even recognize it anymore. Ships instead of dragons were flying through the skies. Smog and tall buildings blocked his view and he could one see the sunlight coming through instead of the sun.

What kind of world is his father giving him? Conquering Terra was something no being had ever done why go to space and poke the hornet's nest. He foresaw the million billion deaths that would come and the never ending warfare, but he also knew that if they did not grow they were ripe for conquest. This was one of his father's ideas he just had to trust because he had been right so many times before, he felt the undead part of him lust for destruction and his mother's side that wanted to cause pain and suffering but there was a part of him that whenever he felt this way too strongly it would calm down and keep him level headed. He had this also had this happen with good feelings, when he asked his father about it he said it was an undead trait that calmed the being from emotion. If he did not have this trait he would probably be as cruel as his uncle uncle Demiurge not that there was anything wrong with it. At a young age he had been taught how to torture every type of being in the world, it just did not give him a hard on like it did for his uncle.

Gathering his thoughts he rung a bell and his Nazarick maids came in that had been the same since he was young.

Decrement and Fifth walked through the door they loved Momonga and were fiercely loyal to him after the assassination attempt when he was a child.

They both walked up to him with there heads down and Fifth asked, "Now that you are being promoted and Lord Ainz is going to his ascension will you still need us?"

Momonga smiled and remember this was not a happy day for everyone, "Of course, you will still be my maids and I know the other 39 Homunculus maids are weary of the outside but I believe that is why my father built the castle over Nazarick. I will be reinstating his one maid a day rule that you all loved so much."

They both smiled and Decrement said,"Lord, I am sure this will make the maids very happy as Lord Ainz has been so busy, we will make sure to spread the word!"

"Make sure that you do, you are one of the treasures of Nazarick as beauty is a rare commodity there!" He said.

They both smiled and rushed to get his cloths that he would be wearing, they had worked the day before to get his uniform, sword and boots with a magic shine.

They dressed him and made sure everything was perfect on his uniform, he looked in the Mirror and thanked the Maids and walked down to the gallery to greeting all the family and noble. Everyone was there all the Gowns, all the nobles and all the rich and powerful leaders, the young Prince recognized that everyone was there including himself was there because of his father. The noble were there because he allowed them to be nobles, the family was there because he allowed them to be family and he was there because he allowed him to exist. The mighty Imperium of the Dead King was nothing more than a bunch of marionettes dancing on a stage to his father whim, it is always at times of great change in someone's life do they really see everything as they are; the soldier in a foxhole, the person dying of a disease, and a Prince who was going to get married and take the title of Highlord of Terra. Was it really a promotion or was it another calculation his father had made to earn his trust because he secretly did not trust his own son. He knew his father to be the most paranoid being on the planet, it was strange as the Prince shook each hand, smiled and thanked everyone for them being there he was not as happy as he thought he would be, in fact it was the opposite. It certain sense of dread had gone over him. He could not tell what it was but her felt it was the beginning of something great and terrible.

He walked up to his father and bowed on one knee, and looked up he noticed his father was wearing a metal mask with half the mask painted white and one eye hole glowing red just like his. He was surprised as he had not let any of his face show since the inception of the Empire, he must have been showing that this was a special occasion by doing so.

"You look as a man who is taking stock of his life, second guessing his decisions and realizing certain truths that have been staring him in the face his whole life and refused to acknowledge them until now." Ainz said in a soft voice, the use of the Throne had taken its tole.

"How did you know father?" He asked curiously.

"The same happend to me, try to enjoy yourself but you will have time for that later." He replied.

"Any words of wisdom, father?" He asked as he stood up.

"We will talk later at the ascension, we will be be alone then, now go get in line they are about to ring the bells." Ainz said as he tapped his staffed and walked into the palanquin that Albedo who was smiling and holding back tears was in. They were not tears of happiness but rage at the thought of a women taking him away, that is why Ainz had her stay there because she would have said or done something to embarrass herself.

The bells of the great temple of the Imperium next to the palace rang and Prince Momonga step in front of a great of the great mass of royalty that would follow him from the the place. In the entrance of the Great Cathedral of the Imperium was Alabaster and her family along with with a the rest of the great nobles. On the tenth ring symbolizing the ten centuries the Imperium would stand the great doors of both building swung open and the Imperial anthem was played throughout the city. Countless beings all over the world watched the ceremony over vid box's and holo-feeds in homes, street corners and squares were whole communities had gotten together to watch. Even the industrial western content that worked people 7 days a week was shut down for a few days for celebration.

Alabaster with her perfect white skin, larger than life eyes and perfect hair came into view wearing the same style dress Albedo had worn. She had been made into a living doll with proportions that are not obtainable without magic and painful procedures, her waist was too thin and her breasts were nice and big but she did no even have to wear a bra as they were perfectly perky as though gravity it not even touch her. As she was a world class beauty there was something with the perfect symmetry of her body that just did not seem natural, as she began to walk down the red carpet to the same spot the Emperor was married all women wanted to be her, all men wanted her. All that she was made for was this moment to marry Momonga by her mother's design, but her mother would get a surprise as she would finally be free of her tyrannical grip and assert her own independence. The thought of this made her smile even more with her perfectly crafted teeth and sculpted lips.

From the opposite direction Momonga walked down the carpet towards the women he had loved since he was a boy and forgot all the things that were troubling him and remembered the reason why he was here and that was for the love he had waited so long for. He smiled for the first time in the day genuinely and locked eyes with Alabaster and winked which made her giggle and they both stopped a foot away from each other. The rest of the procession behind then got into position and once his father and Mother took their place the High Priestess of the Ecelessictacal began the invocation.

After a long liturgy they both exchanged vows and said "I do" after which confetti and bells rang throughout the world and even in space. Momonga lifted back Alabasters vail and gave a very conservative kiss as he had been reminded that the recording of this wedding would be replayed for thousands of years. Holding hands the pair turned towards the Emperor and bowed then got up and turned to the crowd who in turn all bowed. Then the clanking of armor could be heard as representatives of every chapter of Space Marines walked up the steps then stopped and raised their chainswords above the couples head all the way to the carriage. Then Warmaster Martellus walked up to the last step in unison with the other Marines turned around and spread his wings in front of them with his sword drawn holding it to his chest, pointing in the air. Then in unison the couple and the Warmaster took one step at a time, as they passed under the swords the Marines lifted them up. This was to symbolize the Space Marines will always protect the Highlord, the Warmaster in front of the couple with sword drawn and wings spread symbolized that he was to act as protector of the Highlord to the end with his life and to act as his shield if necessary. They walked in perfect unison as they reached the carriage the Warmaster peeled off along with all the Space Marines to join the massive parade in front and back of the Royal Coach.

The doorman opened the door and Momanga and Alabaster both got in as the Black Armies who had fought for decades as the front had the honor to be at the front. Next were the Black and Red Templars Space Marines then the Adeptus Astartes led by the Master Engineer, then the Inquisitors led by Malcador, then the Space Wolves, then Warmaster Martellus the Royal Coach with the Ultramarines led buy Guilliman, then the Imperial Guard and last the Imperial Adventures. The order represented honor and worth in the Imperium, the Space Marines were second after the original black armies then before and after the Royal Coach representing they are the strongest and the protectors of the Imperium. The Inquisition would normally not be in public but this was one of the times they would be out in public, the Imperial Guard was last as they are they were they were the base of the Imperium of which all the other units need. Then the adventurer group was last because of the heresy that occurred during the last war, many did not even want them in the procession because of this but the case was made by the Emperor to always give a second chance.

The procession was more than 15 miles long and went through a circular route through five of the cities burrows. When it started it took twenty minutes until the Royal Carriage even began to move. The Space Marines and all the armies of the Imperium proudly marched through the city to astonished citizen who had never seen the Imperial War Machine, this was more than a wedding but a show of the Imperium's might. Air blasts filled the skies above that were shot off from ships orbiting over the city, Imperial fighters and Thunderhawks streaked over the sky in formations. The royal gold carriage took off and went through the city with Momonga and Alabaster waving at the streets line with all types of human and demi-human.

Momanga smiled at Alabaster, "Are you happy, Mrs. Gown"

"Well I was already a Gown but yes." She laughed.

"Yes the whole fact that my father made us all family so I am technically marrying my cousin." Momonga joked.

"Oh my, I never thought about that in most cultures it this type of behavior is not permitted do you think people will think ill of us." Alabaster said covering his mouth with her hand.

Momonga laughed, "Look around no one thinks bad of us, plus we are not really related at all, with royalty people understand this fact." He said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

Alabaster turned red in embarrassment, this was the first time she had said something foolish in front of her now husband. Disappointed in herself for not being perfect she tried to stay quiet in for the rest of the day.

The rest of the parade when on with grand orderly fashion and the entire world celebrated the union of their new leader and perfect couple with a fairy tale type of wedding of Imperial Royalty. The carriage finally made it all the way back to the Palace, it was now time to have the second part of the celebration the ascension of the God Emperor.

 **I put this out and realized that I did not comment at the end, truth is I wrote this in pieces and it took me a long time to get it out.** **I know a some fans were waiting to for Momonga and Alabaster to get married and I put it off because I knew it would take a entire chapter to write.** **I have been asked about the Offico Assasinaorium and if I am going to include it, yes I am and do have plans. Its just that this world is so fracking huge it takes me forever to lay the foundation for people who do not know WH40k. If you like what you are reading leave comments if not leave comments, I am getting close to vol 3. so as Negean would say, "I need you to know me!"**


	32. Chapter 34

**Chapter 14: Ascension**

The procession of the Gown family walked into the throne room, the mood changed from a joyous wedding to a somber almost funeral like atmosphere. Alabaster and Momonga we're first followed by Sebas, Tsaure and their children then all the Guardians, as they filed in two by two and surrounded their Lord and Emperor sitting on the golden throne. Empress Albedo was sitting next to Ainz with tears in her eyes as she was getting what she always wanted: Ainz all to herself but just not the way she intended. Her throne was identical to Ainz's but was only a replica and did not hold any of the powers the orginal did or to put it simply it was a chair and nothing more.

The Golden Throne was a site to behold and sat 7 feet tall with tubes and wires running out of it in bundles. Most of it was just a life suspension system that would set up a stasis field around the Royal couple but only through the combined WCI's the helmet and eyepiece of the all seeing eye of Odin and the Golden Chair Throne of Thrones would the Emperor be able to move around the universe and shine the light of the astronomicon. The back of the throne had all the dials and gauges were the most blessed of the Adeptus Mechanicus would keep watch over the Emperor's vitals and make sure everything was working correctly.

The Keeper was appointed and made from a special summon technomancer and designed especially for the very job of operating the Golden Throne. The Golden Throne was not just a combination of the two World Class items, it also incorporated a stasis field to preserve and protect the Royal couple. It also has a life support system connected to it that observed the couples vitals and if the life source readings became low sacrifices of mages were prefered would be used as they contained the most living mana. With all this technology put together on the Golden Throne it no longer looked like a simple chair but a enormous Throne that had all sorts of wiring and technology attached to it. The designers knew the God Emperor would be sitting on it. So with that in mind the entire Throne was gilded with Gold and made to look intimidating, as it had engravings of skulls and Imperial signits all over to make it beautiful.

The Keeper looked more insect than man as he had six appendages which had three fingered hands at the end of each one. He had four eyes that were mechanical and a mesh speaker vox for a mouth, and red cloak that covered the rest of his body. A line of life sustaining mana ran into the back of his neck into his bloodstream as he would never again leave this room. His life support systems were designed to be directly connected to the Golden Throne so as a precaution his fate would always be directly tied to his level of care, if the Royal couple suffered then he suffered, As a summon being he would no longer exist if the Emperor were to die as well, not that his allegiance would be ever in question as he was a direct summon of the Emperor and could not be turned against his creator. This would only happen if a mind control device was used and he had the weakest WCI integrated inside him without his knowledge to prevent this from happening,The Keeper had one job to do and he would do it with perfection every switch turned and button pushed was a carefully planned set of instructions to never deviate from for even .0000001 seconds. If anyone ever had the chance to watch him work they would be mesmerized by the precision of the chants and movements, they would comment by saying, "it had every bit of finesse of a ballet dancer."

On the right of the Golden Throng stood Cocytus standing tall with his honor Guard standing to the right and left walls 50 on each side for a total of 100 in all. They were all his insect Guard from Nazarick hand picked from the best of the best, they were all very glad to have the prestigious duty and went through harsh training and selection to get the job. The Throne room was large but not enormous as the only beings that would be allowed in the room after this day would be Cocytus, the guards, and Momonga and no one else as everyone else. There would be the daily sacrifices to keep the Empress and the Dead King alive but they would have [Mind Wash] cast over them so they would have no idea what was going on. Before the throne were countless circles where the sacrifices of human and Demihuman magicians were made and will be made currently only 16 beings a day were required but the Adeptus Mechanicus had calculated that as time passes the amount of energy compounded by the strain of the Emperors body would require and increase in living mana. They had calculated at the current rate it would take upwards of 500 to 600 people a day in after 10,000 years.

Finally, everyone was in the Throne room and in front of them sat God Emperor of Terra Ainz Ooal Gown with the Royal staff in his hand that was also secretly the Guilds weapon in his left hand. Most did not know that the protection of the staff is was just as important as the protection of the Emperor. Whoever controls the staff controls the fate of Nazarick. The Best kept secret in the Empire was that Nazaricks entrance was directly below the throne Martellus did not even know of its existence and of the second Generation Dracus and Momonga only knew, all humans that knew of Nazarick had their minds rewritten even St. Nemu, her sister Nifrea. What even fewer knew was that over the last two decades Ainz had been growing a world tree that was planted on floor 7 or as Ainz called it Paradise, the World Tree was a very special Crystal tree that grew up through three floors where the branches intertwined into the Golden Throne. The roots of the tree grew down and grew into every part of Nazarick drawing its power and anchoring it into this reality, the significance of the Great World Tree was that it acted as a conduit for all the souls of those in the Imperium.

During the last year the God Emperor had done many things in the Ether, but the first thing he did was to observe and understand the process of life and death. With life, souls the process of being born from the Ether and with death souls returning into the Ether. He found that every person had Ether threads of fate that attached people to each other, places and even the time a place of their deaths. If two people were linked they would often call then coincidences because they would often show up at the same place at the same time, what it really caused this was the Etheric connection that attached certain people together. Through Ainz's extensive studies and experiments he was able to manipulate Etheric connections to create and weave an Ether thread to each soul of his people. With each successive generation the thread is passed down through Ainz's New Ether magic. Through his creation of this new magic it has allowed each soul of his subjects be anchored to the golden throne no matter how far away they would be able to judge each soul by redirecting them from returning to the Ether currents.

Ainz also discovered during the creation of Ether Magic that a soul was a collection of Psychic energy that contained all memories, feelings and personality of the deceased. By simply using his All seeing Eye WCI he could see and and judge a million people in less time it takes to blink, individually! Depending on what they did he or she did in life they would welcome to Nazarick and store there soul into the World Tree and live as a spirit in paradise. For people were not that faithful they would be guided to be reborn to try again. If they were heretics or deemed unworthy their soul would be consumed by the Emperor to make him stronger, the Emperor made sure it was not a pleasant experience he would use the Throne's power of time dilation to make the judged experience a million million years in an instant while their souls were painfully ripped apart and broken down to basic living Ether then consumed. As all the Imperiums psychic energy would be stored in the World Tree then it would make each soul project itself into Nazarick in different wavelengths allowing an infinite amount of spiritual beings fill and enjoy the 7th floor of Nazarick without overwhelming each other and seeing the people you want. In game the tree was used as a respawn point but with Ether Science it was recreated. Since they new inhabitants were spirits food and drink was not a issue either.

All the Guardians who had become the Royal Family were standing in front of their God and sovereign whom could do no wrong. For them this was a somber moment that they all feared, for the second Generation Ainz was "grandfather" who did not have the absolute fanatical devotion the guardians held. Emperor Ainz stood up and tapped his staff ten times as all the talking died down and the Gown family bowed.

"You all may stand, I Your Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown of Nazarick and all of Terra will ascend to Godhood of not just this world but the Galaxy! Remember my children I am not leaving you but will always be there watching and when you need it helping. After the Gate drive is perfected I will light your way through the subverse with the light of the astronomicon from my Holy Visage, like a lighthouse on a stormy sea. Also, I have explored the galaxy and marked each planet on the start maps worth conquering so you will not fly blind. Next, is the governance of the imperium while I am on the throne. It comes as no surprise that I proclaim my son, Momonga Albedo Gown as the High Lord of Terra, furthermore I make all the children of the Guardians as a part of the newly created Senate: Dracus, Landon, Alabaster, Bian your shall be known as the Lords of Terra. Then Sebas and Cocytus and Aura you shall be senior members of the Senate as Guardian Lords of Tera to help guide the new generation. Remember to work together you shall be in control mang aspects of the Empire I will give you a list of your duties after I am done. Remember the Senate does have veto power over the High Lord but only if it is unanimous and agreed by me. But I warn you on using this power because if you abuse it I shall task an inquiry and whoever is reasonable will lose their seat forever.

The next and most important part is the Black Crusade to take the center of the Galaxy the Segmentum Centrum and beyond. The 4 Chaos Guardians have been chosen: Demiurge-The great mutilator, Shalltear-The Goddess of Bloodlust and War, Mare-The Chaos Guardian of Pestilence, Catastrophes asn Creation and finally Martellus-Warmaster and Chaos Guardian United. Thus on you shall be known officially as so and I give you charge to go out and take control of your fleet. Martellus you shall take Charge of the all warship except the other Chaos Guardians, especially the settler ships! Guardians work together I can't say it enough, do not make Planetfall without 2 or more Guardians do I made myself clear?

"Yes, Sire!" Everyone repeated.

Next, I hereby announce that by my divine right as the head of the Church, that henceforth Martellus and St. Nemu are married by my decrea, you may have a separate public ceremony if you wish. As I spoke of before you are not to conceive a child until I declare it, although I have heard machinations in place that will grow your family regardless. " Ainz said. Martellus who was the only non-family member in the room and made sure he was in the very back, wondered what that last comment meant.

"The documents have been drawn up and signed and will be given to you on your way out." Ainz said.

Ainz pretended to clear his throat and boomed, "To You all Chaos Guardians I desire for you to go out and conquer and bring glory to the Imperium working together. Two rules: Always be victorious and never fight each other, each one of the Guardians has a Juggernaut class ship to support a Behemoth class transport and the fleet with over 1 Billion settlers ready for a new world. There are many dangers out there in space, I have seen them as I have found that each race in the Imperium are actually races from different planets. I believe the ship that crashed here was prison ship or some type of exploratory vessel with all these different species. The only species original to this planet were dragons. You must be watchful and make sure that none of our races revolt to join their own people, many dangers indeed take for instance like the Eldar who are closely related to the elves. This is one of many races that will cause problems but stick to the faith and plant that I have given them and we shall not falter. This is my decree, when encountering a species on a new planet all sentient races recorded in the Imperial registry will be spared from Exterminus, If they accept the God Emperor and join the Imperium they will be incorporated bloodlessly. If they fight we will force them to join. If it is a Xenos or unknown race not listed in the original Imperial Registry then unless they are completely subservient and found useful you shall cleanse the planet of the heretical race and start anew. This is my mandate as it is also written in the Necroteuch as a reminder. Well, I would continue speaking with you but the time has come for me to ascend to greater heights. My children if you ever find yourself in dire need, just pray my name in full outloud and I will come a warning though, do not overuse this privilege. My children I love you all and wish you happiness, success and remember I am always with you!" Ainz said a he sat down and put on his helm and switched holding his staff, to his left and held Albedo's hand with his right.

There was not a dry eye in the house even Sebas "The Iron Butler" had a single tear roll down his face. The only person who was not crying was Demiurge and that was because Arch demons don't cry they lack the ability but his nose was still running and he was having a hard time breathing regularly. Then the ritual started the Golden Throne sprang to life the tubes started to bounce and the wires began to hum, the energy flowing into the Throne was so intense and powerful that it made the hairs on the back of everyones neck stand up.

The Keeper in his deep metallic voice said.

"God Emperor trust the holy relics given unto you by the Ether!"

Ainz replied, "I do and I shall!" The helm he had on he flipped over the eyepie that covered one eye.

"God Emperor trust the Adeptus Mechanicus whom you made to assist you!"

Ainz replied, "I do and will" he said as he flipped and switch to activate the stasis field preactivation sequence..

"God Emperor and Empress trust unto the spirits whom you found and gave to us to preserve your life." The Keeper said while flipping switches and turning knobs.

Albedo and Ainz held hands and said together, "We do and shall" as they both pushed the final button together with hands clasped. At that that moment it turned on the entire system and put Albedo instantly slipped into unconsciousness and activated Ainz's WCI' a picosecond the stasis field activated completely and stopped time within the Golden Throne. The Emperor and Empress looked as they were sitting on their Thrones ready to give orders, but not they did not move an inch; frozen it time. After the Keeper checked all life signs and confirmed all life support machines were fully functional, then he started the sequence for all the magic barriers to activate. There were thousands of traps and seals, full of mind numbing redundancy, in fact no one knew how many, not even Fluder who had worked on it off and on for over a decade. It was said, that even if the enemy broke in it would take a countless years to deactivate all of the barriers. Since it was a sequenced magic barrier if one was done out of order it would kill any mages who were de-spelling it and they would have to start all over again. If that was not enough the seal sequence would randomly change each time it was attempted, it was a true Gordian Knot. The only way to break in? Was is to not try; because if you got soldiers to surround the Golden Throne and waited for the Throne to run out of energy, the Emperor can now feast on souls of the damned as well as life force that could be used from Nazarick as a last resort. There is also the fact that the Emperor could kill every enemy soldier in the solar system if he so desired, it would take an enormous amount of energy but it is his prerogative to do so if he wished.

With that the ascension was over as Mare and some of the other Guardians were still crying as they all walked by the Throne and dropped flowers at the foot of it. Then they all filled out and walked to the Balcony were a sudden surge of applause and screaming came as all those millions of people who surrounded the Royal castle saw the Royal Family come into view. It was agreed that as now Momonga was the second to the Emperor he would make the final speech at the end of the day and to kick of the 7 days of feasting celebration. This would later be the one of the most Holy Holidays simply called The Ascension.

Momanga and Alabaster stood at the front of the group arms locked together still in their wedding clothes. They waved at the crowd as the yelling and screaming continued then finally after 20 minutes the roar died down and Momonga began his speech into a magical microphone.

"All beings of the Imperium just half an hour ago our God Emperor made the ultimate sacrifice and ascended in his Golden Throne where he shall guide the Imperium for all time. He shall no longer be Emperor or the God of Terra or even God Emperor but of the entire Galaxy! He will never sleep or rest, he hears your prayers and is with you and with your family in the stars at the same time no matter how far away!"

Suddenly, all over the planet all sentient beings saw the same flash then everyone in the Imperium saw themselves standing in front of the Throne of The God Emperor sitting on it sitting 50 feet tall in a the Golden Throne. Behind him was a beautiful clear crystal Tree shimmering in the light that went up as high as the heavens. All around the throne and World Tree was a beautiful city, everything was perfect from the trees to the sidewalks, if someone thought of heaven this would be it. Gothic homes and spirals reaching to the sky. Crystal clear lakes and waterfalls above the Tree was two permanent rainbows. After everyone saw this they fell to their knees in front of him. For many the site was to much and they fell to the floor weeping at the site they had seen.

A enormous Ainz began to speak in a large booming voice that a countless beings could hear, "My children I will only do this once so you are all very lucky but spread this story from generation to generation as all should know what I am to say. My children when you die and cannot be revived this is where you shall find yourself, I made the World tree and it invites you to Nazarick, Yes, paradise! For those of you who are faithful I will gather you to the World tree where you shall live forever in Nazarick in Paradise. If you had a hard life and did try but was found wanting I shall have you be reborn and try again. Lastly, this is a cautionary tale but if you rebel become a traitor or heretic I shall consume your souls and you will be no more. I will reward those who are faithful and punish those who are not, I want you all those in the Imperium to know that I will protect and guide you wherever you are!" Ainz said as he struck his staff and then all the beings in the Imperium saw a bright flash just like when the vision started then they all found themselves where they were before.

Was it a vision or were they called up into the domain of Gods to see the God King in his magnificents with his mask on as no mortal dared to see it lest they died. People were laughing and crying and dancing and then a chant started through the crowd slow but steady until everyone on the planet were chanting it some on the "Ridge" which is what the nickname was for the artificial ring around Terra said they could hear it.

"The Emperor Protects, The Emperor Protects! THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" Everyone was saying in unison as they started to pour drinks and celebrate a week of total Hedonism for those who could afford it. This would be the one festival that anything went and then everyone would do there best to forget. A few years later they even made a medication that would block your memory for 7 days the official slogan for the potion was, "What happens at the Ascension festival stays at the Ascension festival!"

As all the Guardians began to walk out of the castle Demiurge was getting ready to jump on a ship back to Akuma Island when he was stopped by a person shouting his name.

"Demiurge! Demiurge! If you have a moment!"

Demiurge stopped but he did not want to because he knew this woman was dangerous and always wanted something, but he turned around and said,

"St. Nemu first may I may I congratulate you on your marriage! So what can I do for you?" He said with a smile.

"I as you know am not able to have children for some time, I also know that you are adopting 1000 Dragon nation orphans to turn into navigators. Am I correct in this assumption?" Nemu said with a smile.

Demiurge cracked a large smile, "Yes you are right but I fail to see what my Navigator program has to do with you?" He said fully knowing her plan.

"I am a married now and my goal is to establish the house of Martell as the greatest house in the Imperium, also if my husband dies then I am left with nothing other than the church. When the Gate drive is finished Navigators will be the only people who can pilot the ships, that means all commerce and transportation will hinge on this new Navis Nobilite." Nemu said with a smile.

"You are correct, so I suppose you are going to make me an offer so lets make a deal!" Demiurge said rubbing his hands together.

"I will use the church resources to get the best applicants as well as publicly announce that they will also be adopted into the Martel family, I will pay for and build housing for them on the Martell estate, pay for their education and needs. Then when they are ready you can operate on them and do whatever you wish. Then you can train your men how to create Navigators in your absence and our house will pay for their equipment and lodging. We will make a school and lab and create as many as you need until they are old enough to marry. You will get the best applicants while I get to start the Navigator house of the Martell family." St. Nemu Martell said with a smile.

Demiurge smiled, "I think that will work, I do not care about making money but commerce and trade are important to the survival of the Imperium. By the time the fleet reaches our first planet the Gate Drive will be finished and I will need a trusted partner to finish the program once I am gone. I do not trust you but you are ambitious and need this as much as me so I can intrust it to you but you must stay on Terra for the first part of the crusade and for this I know you will. So my answer is yes, the survival rate is 75% so make sure you get 25% more children than your need and they should be around 12 years of age. We will take in more detail later." Demiurge said as he walked away to his ship surround by Demon Lords.

"Sometimes it is best to do things in plain sight" Demiurge thought to himself as he walked to his ship. "Especially when I can get the best bloodlines to come to me!" He said with a smirk.

Ever since what the Dragons called the Great Catastrophe, when the virus was released and killed all dragons around a quarter or more of dragon blood the Elite lines had been hiding in caves and been elusive. These were the children he wanted as they would make the best Navigators but so far not much luck had turned any of up but with Nemu's new plan those pampered High Breeds will not be able to resist such an offer, Demiurge always gets what he wants in the end.

 **Hey everyone short chapter but it took me awhile, the stage is set for the Black Crusade! Do you think the Chaos Guardians can play nice with each other? What about the Senate with the young and old? How often will Ainz know manifest, will it only be during emergencies or will he micromanage everything? With FLT tech when the fleet arrives at the first planet 5 years will pass on Terra while it will be instant for the fleet. WIll the Gate Drive work or even be done on time? What will Martellus think when he hears of his wife's new scheme and how they will be apart for at least half a decade? I am interested in your thoughts and, "Merry Christmas, The Emperor Protects!**


	33. Chapter 35

**Chapter 14: Ascension**

The procession of the Gown family walked into the throne room, the mood changed from a joyous wedding to a somber almost funeral like atmosphere. Alabaster and Momonga we're first followed by Sebas, Tsaure and their children then all the Guardians, as they filed in two by two and surrounded their Lord and Emperor sitting on the golden throne. Empress Albedo was sitting next to Ainz with tears in her eyes as she was getting what she always wanted: Ainz all to herself but just not the way she intended. Her throne was identical to Ainz's but was only a replica and did not hold any of the powers the orginal did or to put it simply it was a chair and nothing more.

The Golden Throne was a site to behold and sat 7 feet tall with tubes and wires running out of it in bundles. Most of it was just a life suspension system that would set up a stasis field around the Royal couple but only through the combined WCI's the helmet and eyepiece of the all seeing eye of Odin and the Golden Chair Throne of Thrones would the Emperor be able to move around the universe and shine the light of the astronomicon. The back of the throne had all the dials and gauges were the most blessed of the Adeptus Mechanicus would keep watch over the Emperor's vitals and make sure everything was working correctly.

The Keeper was appointed and made from a special summon technomancer and designed especially for the very job of operating the Golden Throne. The Golden Throne was not just a combination of the two World Class items, it also incorporated a stasis field to preserve and protect the Royal couple. It also has a life support system connected to it that observed the couples vitals and if the life source readings became low sacrifices of mages were prefered would be used as they contained the most living mana. With all this technology put together on the Golden Throne it no longer looked like a simple chair but a enormous Throne that had all sorts of wiring and technology attached to it. The designers knew the God Emperor would be sitting on it. So with that in mind the entire Throne was gilded with Gold and made to look intimidating, as it had engravings of skulls and Imperial signits all over to make it beautiful.

The Keeper looked more insect than man as he had six appendages which had three fingered hands at the end of each one. He had four eyes that were mechanical and a mesh speaker vox for a mouth, and red cloak that covered the rest of his body. A line of life sustaining mana ran into the back of his neck into his bloodstream as he would never again leave this room. His life support systems were designed to be directly connected to the Golden Throne so as a precaution his fate would always be directly tied to his level of care, if the Royal couple suffered then he suffered, As a summon being he would no longer exist if the Emperor were to die as well, not that his allegiance would be ever in question as he was a direct summon of the Emperor and could not be turned against his creator. This would only happen if a mind control device was used and he had the weakest WCI integrated inside him without his knowledge to prevent this from happening,The Keeper had one job to do and he would do it with perfection every switch turned and button pushed was a carefully planned set of instructions to never deviate from for even .0000001 seconds. If anyone ever had the chance to watch him work they would be mesmerized by the precision of the chants and movements, they would comment by saying, "it had every bit of finesse of a ballet dancer."

On the right of the Golden Throng stood Cocytus standing tall with his honor Guard standing to the right and left walls 50 on each side for a total of 100 in all. They were all his insect Guard from Nazarick hand picked from the best of the best, they were all very glad to have the prestigious duty and went through harsh training and selection to get the job. The Throne room was large but not enormous as the only beings that would be allowed in the room after this day would be Cocytus, the guards, and Momonga and no one else as everyone else. There would be the daily sacrifices to keep the Empress and the Dead King alive but they would have [Mind Wash] cast over them so they would have no idea what was going on. Before the throne were countless circles where the sacrifices of human and Demihuman magicians were made and will be made currently only 16 beings a day were required but the Adeptus Mechanicus had calculated that as time passes the amount of energy compounded by the strain of the Emperors body would require and increase in living mana. They had calculated at the current rate it would take upwards of 500 to 600 people a day in after 10,000 years.

Finally, everyone was in the Throne room and in front of them sat God Emperor of Terra Ainz Ooal Gown with the Royal staff in his hand that was also secretly the Guilds weapon in his left hand. Most did not know that the protection of the staff is was just as important as the protection of the Emperor. Whoever controls the staff controls the fate of Nazarick. The Best kept secret in the Empire was that Nazaricks entrance was directly below the throne Martellus did not even know of its existence and of the second Generation Dracus and Momonga only knew, all humans that knew of Nazarick had their minds rewritten even St. Nemu, her sister Nifrea. What even fewer knew was that over the last two decades Ainz had been growing a world tree that was planted on floor 7 or as Ainz called it Paradise, the World Tree was a very special Crystal tree that grew up through three floors where the branches intertwined into the Golden Throne. The roots of the tree grew down and grew into every part of Nazarick drawing its power and anchoring it into this reality, the significance of the Great World Tree was that it acted as a conduit for all the souls of those in the Imperium.

During the last year the God Emperor had done many things in the Ether, but the first thing he did was to observe and understand the process of life and death. With life, souls the process of being born from the Ether and with death souls returning into the Ether. He found that every person had Ether threads of fate that attached people to each other, places and even the time a place of their deaths. If two people were linked they would often call then coincidences because they would often show up at the same place at the same time, what it really caused this was the Etheric connection that attached certain people together. Through Ainz's extensive studies and experiments he was able to manipulate Etheric connections to create and weave an Ether thread to each soul of his people. With each successive generation the thread is passed down through Ainz's New Ether magic. Through his creation of this new magic it has allowed each soul of his subjects be anchored to the golden throne no matter how far away they would be able to judge each soul by redirecting them from returning to the Ether currents.

Ainz also discovered during the creation of Ether Magic that a soul was a collection of Psychic energy that contained all memories, feelings and personality of the deceased. By simply using his All seeing Eye WCI he could see and and judge a million people in less time it takes to blink, individually! Depending on what they did he or she did in life they would welcome to Nazarick and store there soul into the World Tree and live as a spirit in paradise. For people were not that faithful they would be guided to be reborn to try again. If they were heretics or deemed unworthy their soul would be consumed by the Emperor to make him stronger, the Emperor made sure it was not a pleasant experience he would use the Throne's power of time dilation to make the judged experience a million million years in an instant while their souls were painfully ripped apart and broken down to basic living Ether then consumed. As all the Imperiums psychic energy would be stored in the World Tree then it would make each soul project itself into Nazarick in different wavelengths allowing an infinite amount of spiritual beings fill and enjoy the 7th floor of Nazarick without overwhelming each other and seeing the people you want. In game the tree was used as a respawn point but with Ether Science it was recreated. Since they new inhabitants were spirits food and drink was not a issue either.

All the Guardians who had become the Royal Family were standing in front of their God and sovereign whom could do no wrong. For them this was a somber moment that they all feared, for the second Generation Ainz was "grandfather" who did not have the absolute fanatical devotion the guardians held. Emperor Ainz stood up and tapped his staff ten times as all the talking died down and the Gown family bowed.

"You all may stand, I Your Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown of Nazarick and all of Terra will ascend to Godhood of not just this world but the Galaxy! Remember my children I am not leaving you but will always be there watching and when you need it helping. After the Gate drive is perfected I will light your way through the subverse with the light of the astronomicon from my Holy Visage, like a lighthouse on a stormy sea. Also, I have explored the galaxy and marked each planet on the start maps worth conquering so you will not fly blind. Next, is the governance of the imperium while I am on the throne. It comes as no surprise that I proclaim my son, Momonga Albedo Gown as the High Lord of Terra, furthermore I make all the children of the Guardians as a part of the newly created Senate: Dracus, Landon, Alabaster, Bian your shall be known as the Lords of Terra. Then Sebas and Cocytus and Aura you shall be senior members of the Senate as Guardian Lords of Tera to help guide the new generation. Remember to work together you shall be in control mang aspects of the Empire I will give you a list of your duties after I am done. Remember the Senate does have veto power over the High Lord but only if it is unanimous and agreed by me. But I warn you on using this power because if you abuse it I shall task an inquiry and whoever is reasonable will lose their seat forever.

The next and most important part is the Black Crusade to take the center of the Galaxy the Segmentum Centrum and beyond. The 4 Chaos Guardians have been chosen: Demiurge-The great mutilator, Shalltear-The Goddess of Bloodlust and War, Mare-The Chaos Guardian of Pestilence, Catastrophes asn Creation and finally Martellus-Warmaster and Chaos Guardian United. Thus on you shall be known officially as so and I give you charge to go out and take control of your fleet. Martellus you shall take Charge of the all warship except the other Chaos Guardians, especially the settler ships! Guardians work together I can't say it enough, do not make Planetfall without 2 or more Guardians do I made myself clear?

"Yes, Sire!" Everyone repeated.

Next, I hereby announce that by my divine right as the head of the Church, that henceforth Martellus and St. Nemu are married by my decrea, you may have a separate public ceremony if you wish. As I spoke of before you are not to conceive a child until I declare it, although I have heard machinations in place that will grow your family regardless. " Ainz said. Martellus who was the only non-family member in the room and made sure he was in the very back, wondered what that last comment meant.

"The documents have been drawn up and signed and will be given to you on your way out." Ainz said.

Ainz pretended to clear his throat and boomed, "To You all Chaos Guardians I desire for you to go out and conquer and bring glory to the Imperium working together. Two rules: Always be victorious and never fight each other, each one of the Guardians has a Juggernaut class ship to support a Behemoth class transport and the fleet with over 1 Billion settlers ready for a new world. There are many dangers out there in space, I have seen them as I have found that each race in the Imperium are actually races from different planets. I believe the ship that crashed here was prison ship or some type of exploratory vessel with all these different species. The only species original to this planet were dragons. You must be watchful and make sure that none of our races revolt to join their own people, many dangers indeed take for instance like the Eldar who are closely related to the elves. This is one of many races that will cause problems but stick to the faith and plant that I have given them and we shall not falter. This is my decree, when encountering a species on a new planet all sentient races recorded in the Imperial registry will be spared from Exterminus, If they accept the God Emperor and join the Imperium they will be incorporated bloodlessly. If they fight we will force them to join. If it is a Xenos or unknown race not listed in the original Imperial Registry then unless they are completely subservient and found useful you shall cleanse the planet of the heretical race and start anew. This is my mandate as it is also written in the Necroteuch as a reminder. Well, I would continue speaking with you but the time has come for me to ascend to greater heights. My children if you ever find yourself in dire need, just pray my name in full outloud and I will come a warning though, do not overuse this privilege. My children I love you all and wish you happiness, success and remember I am always with you!" Ainz said a he sat down and put on his helm and switched holding his staff, to his left and held Albedo's hand with his right.

There was not a dry eye in the house even Sebas "The Iron Butler" had a single tear roll down his face. The only person who was not crying was Demiurge and that was because Arch demons don't cry they lack the ability but his nose was still running and he was having a hard time breathing regularly. Then the ritual started the Golden Throne sprang to life the tubes started to bounce and the wires began to hum, the energy flowing into the Throne was so intense and powerful that it made the hairs on the back of everyones neck stand up.

The Keeper in his deep metallic voice said.

"God Emperor trust the holy relics given unto you by the Ether!"

Ainz replied, "I do and I shall!" The helm he had on he flipped over the eyepie that covered one eye.

"God Emperor trust the Adeptus Mechanicus whom you made to assist you!"

Ainz replied, "I do and will" he said as he flipped and switch to activate the stasis field preactivation sequence..

"God Emperor and Empress trust unto the spirits whom you found and gave to us to preserve your life." The Keeper said while flipping switches and turning knobs.

Albedo and Ainz held hands and said together, "We do and shall" as they both pushed the final button together with hands clasped. At that that moment it turned on the entire system and put Albedo instantly slipped into unconsciousness and activated Ainz's WCI' a picosecond the stasis field activated completely and stopped time within the Golden Throne. The Emperor and Empress looked as they were sitting on their Thrones ready to give orders, but not they did not move an inch; frozen it time. After the Keeper checked all life signs and confirmed all life support machines were fully functional, then he started the sequence for all the magic barriers to activate. There were thousands of traps and seals, full of mind numbing redundancy, in fact no one knew how many, not even Fluder who had worked on it off and on for over a decade. It was said, that even if the enemy broke in it would take a countless years to deactivate all of the barriers. Since it was a sequenced magic barrier if one was done out of order it would kill any mages who were de-spelling it and they would have to start all over again. If that was not enough the seal sequence would randomly change each time it was attempted, it was a true Gordian Knot. The only way to break in? Was is to not try; because if you got soldiers to surround the Golden Throne and waited for the Throne to run out of energy, the Emperor can now feast on souls of the damned as well as life force that could be used from Nazarick as a last resort. There is also the fact that the Emperor could kill every enemy soldier in the solar system if he so desired, it would take an enormous amount of energy but it is his prerogative to do so if he wished.

With that the ascension was over as Mare and some of the other Guardians were still crying as they all walked by the Throne and dropped flowers at the foot of it. Then they all filled out and walked to the Balcony were a sudden surge of applause and screaming came as all those millions of people who surrounded the Royal castle saw the Royal Family come into view. It was agreed that as now Momonga was the second to the Emperor he would make the final speech at the end of the day and to kick of the 7 days of feasting celebration. This would later be the one of the most Holy Holidays simply called The Ascension.

Momanga and Alabaster stood at the front of the group arms locked together still in their wedding clothes. They waved at the crowd as the yelling and screaming continued then finally after 20 minutes the roar died down and Momonga began his speech into a magical microphone.

"All beings of the Imperium just half an hour ago our God Emperor made the ultimate sacrifice and ascended in his Golden Throne where he shall guide the Imperium for all time. He shall no longer be Emperor or the God of Terra or even God Emperor but of the entire Galaxy! He will never sleep or rest, he hears your prayers and is with you and with your family in the stars at the same time no matter how far away!"

Suddenly, all over the planet all sentient beings saw the same flash then everyone in the Imperium saw themselves standing in front of the Throne of The God Emperor sitting on it sitting 50 feet tall in a the Golden Throne. Behind him was a beautiful clear crystal Tree shimmering in the light that went up as high as the heavens. All around the throne and World Tree was a beautiful city, everything was perfect from the trees to the sidewalks, if someone thought of heaven this would be it. Gothic homes and spirals reaching to the sky. Crystal clear lakes and waterfalls above the Tree was two permanent rainbows. After everyone saw this they fell to their knees in front of him. For many the site was to much and they fell to the floor weeping at the site they had seen.

A enormous Ainz began to speak in a large booming voice that a countless beings could hear, "My children I will only do this once so you are all very lucky but spread this story from generation to generation as all should know what I am to say. My children when you die and cannot be revived this is where you shall find yourself, I made the World tree and it invites you to Nazarick, Yes, paradise! For those of you who are faithful I will gather you to the World tree where you shall live forever in Nazarick in Paradise. If you had a hard life and did try but was found wanting I shall have you be reborn and try again. Lastly, this is a cautionary tale but if you rebel become a traitor or heretic I shall consume your souls and you will be no more. I will reward those who are faithful and punish those who are not, I want you all those in the Imperium to know that I will protect and guide you wherever you are!" Ainz said as he struck his staff and then all the beings in the Imperium saw a bright flash just like when the vision started then they all found themselves where they were before.

Was it a vision or were they called up into the domain of Gods to see the God King in his magnificents with his mask on as no mortal dared to see it lest they died. People were laughing and crying and dancing and then a chant started through the crowd slow but steady until everyone on the planet were chanting it some on the "Ridge" which is what the nickname was for the artificial ring around Terra said they could hear it.

"The Emperor Protects, The Emperor Protects! THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" Everyone was saying in unison as they started to pour drinks and celebrate a week of total Hedonism for those who could afford it. This would be the one festival that anything went and then everyone would do there best to forget. A few years later they even made a medication that would block your memory for 7 days the official slogan for the potion was, "What happens at the Ascension festival stays at the Ascension festival!"

As all the Guardians began to walk out of the castle Demiurge was getting ready to jump on a ship back to Akuma Island when he was stopped by a person shouting his name.

"Demiurge! Demiurge! If you have a moment!"

Demiurge stopped but he did not want to because he knew this woman was dangerous and always wanted something, but he turned around and said,

"St. Nemu first may I may I congratulate you on your marriage! So what can I do for you?" He said with a smile.

"I as you know am not able to have children for some time, I also know that you are adopting 1000 Dragon nation orphans to turn into navigators. Am I correct in this assumption?" Nemu said with a smile.

Demiurge cracked a large smile, "Yes you are right but I fail to see what my Navigator program has to do with you?" He said fully knowing her plan.

"I am a married now and my goal is to establish the house of Martell as the greatest house in the Imperium, also if my husband dies then I am left with nothing other than the church. When the Gate drive is finished Navigators will be the only people who can pilot the ships, that means all commerce and transportation will hinge on this new Navis Nobilite." Nemu said with a smile.

"You are correct, so I suppose you are going to make me an offer so lets make a deal!" Demiurge said rubbing his hands together.

"I will use the church resources to get the best applicants as well as publicly announce that they will also be adopted into the Martel family, I will pay for and build housing for them on the Martell estate, pay for their education and needs. Then when they are ready you can operate on them and do whatever you wish. Then you can train your men how to create Navigators in your absence and our house will pay for their equipment and lodging. We will make a school and lab and create as many as you need until they are old enough to marry. You will get the best applicants while I get to start the Navigator house of the Martell family." St. Nemu Martell said with a smile.

Demiurge smiled, "I think that will work, I do not care about making money but commerce and trade are important to the survival of the Imperium. By the time the fleet reaches our first planet the Gate Drive will be finished and I will need a trusted partner to finish the program once I am gone. I do not trust you but you are ambitious and need this as much as me so I can intrust it to you but you must stay on Terra for the first part of the crusade and for this I know you will. So my answer is yes, the survival rate is 75% so make sure you get 25% more children than your need and they should be around 12 years of age. We will take in more detail later." Demiurge said as he walked away to his ship surround by Demon Lords.

"Sometimes it is best to do things in plain sight" Demiurge thought to himself as he walked to his ship. "Especially when I can get the best bloodlines to come to me!" He said with a smirk.

Ever since what the Dragons called the Great Catastrophe, when the virus was released and killed all dragons around a quarter or more of dragon blood the Elite lines had been hiding in caves and been elusive. These were the children he wanted as they would make the best Navigators but so far not much luck had turned any of up but with Nemu's new plan those pampered High Breeds will not be able to resist such an offer, Demiurge always gets what he wants in the end.

 **Hey everyone short chapter but it took me awhile, the stage is set for the Black Crusade! Do you think the Chaos Guardians can play nice with each other? What about the Senate with the young and old? How often will Ainz know manifest, will it only be during emergencies or will he micromanage everything? With FLT tech when the fleet arrives at the first planet 5 years will pass on Terra while it will be instant for the fleet. WIll the Gate Drive work or even be done on time? What will Martellus think when he hears of his wife's new scheme and how they will be apart for at least half a decade? I am interested in your thoughts and, "Merry Christmas, The Emperor Protects!**


	34. Chapter 36

_**The Imperium of the God Emperor is now in its 80th year, all of Terra is under the Totalitarian rule of the Imperium. Gazef Stronoff now Martellus has been subject to countless surgical operations and an implantation of a WCI to make him immortal and a God. Facing controversy he has made Martellus the Warmaster and Guardian to keep a balance of power in his absence. The God Emperor and Empress have Ascended to the Golden Throne 5 years ago leaving their son Momonga in the the leadership position of High Lord of Terra. All of the second generation of Nazarick are rulers of lands on Terra and made Lords of Terra by given position as Senators with the guidance of senior Guardians Sebas, Aura and Cocytus. The remaining 4 guardians; Demiurge, Mare, Shalteer, and Martellus have been imbued with power by the Emperor raising by their levels and making them Chaos Guardians. With the power given to them they already vying for power from Martellus who has been made Warmaster to unite all the Guardians while the God Emperor is gone. All 10 of the Space Marines Chapters with their Primarchs have been created along with Martellus 11th "The Chaos Knights" which is a secret unit none outside high command or the Space Marines know about. Of the 10 companies 6 total and 2 of each companies are selected to work directly for the each Chaos Guardians. After the Black Crusade Armada of over 500 ships assembled as they use the FLT drive to arrive in the Alpha Region of Segmentum Sol to the oxygen and water rich planet of Vaperious 4.7 light years away from Terra. Lastly, on the 11 Month of the 15th day of the 80th Imperial year of the God Emperor. The Black Crusade has begun. A promise to the the Royal Couple that a child will be born unto them in 1,000 years, the one spoke of in the Necrotech as "The one Born of Stars or the Star Child".**_

 **Chapter 1: Diplomacy and Massacres**

It was a bright sunny day that Gilviz walked out of his house and down the street jingling his keys in his pocket as he walked to his store. As he walked down the street he looked up at the brick buildings 10 stories tall and the concrete roads that had a blue hue due to the minerals in the mixture. As he was walking down the street he noticed everyone on the the sidewalks watching the new black and white moving picture boxes. He could overhear a old woman say,

"Do you think they will be friends or enemies, but I do not like the look of those guns on those ships."

A younger man chimed in, "I heard that there, will be a summit with the two countries, for peace or war it be." The man spat.

Gilvitz walked to his store but did so without thought, he could hear nothing as he was just going through the motions. The Ranae were a Blue Toad like race that walked on two legs and had advanced to the technological age of 1950's earth. For them Alien could be real but right here was proof of it. The problem was the Ranae were in the middle of a cold war since the inception of nuclear weapons. There was the Western that held democracy and freedom dear and was less warlike. Then the Eastern continent that was a Communist dictatorship and was extremely warlike. He thought if these Aliens wanted peace then it could be had with his nation but he doubted the Eastern Confederation would send every last soldier to die before they would accept peace after they were all dead.

There in the sky were enough ships to cover the sky with the smallest ship the Kestrel 5 kilometers long and the and the Juggernauts 500 kiloms long with the flagship "The eye of the Emperor" over 5000 kiloms long the size of North America from coast to coast. The Behemoth was just a bit larger at 6000 kiloms long, The Eye of the Emperor Floated above the Senate Building that was now called into session, The Western nation was a Republic and all matters were to be voted on by the Senate. As all the Senators filled into their seat visibly nervous the master of ceremonies called to order the Senate.

"It is my honor to welcome visitors from another world, as a child I wondered if this time would ever come but as I grew older I looked not to the stars but to schoolwork and eventually elections. Representing from what I am told a multiracial culture, the Imperium of the God Emperor and one of their esteemed leaders Warmaster Martellus"

Martellus in his full Golden Terminator Armour standing 15 feet tall, lined with gold with his wings on display walked onto the floor. He could hear the tiles crunching beneath his feet as the floor gave way under his emense weight. He could hear gasps and silence, he could not tell if they were shocked at his appearance or how big he was and if they all were wondering if they were all as large as him. He took his position in the middle of the room and then prepared to speak.

"Since the Advent of Terra powerful beings that we called gods came from their domain to fight or found nations. They were powerful enough to move mountains or kill armies but all were nothing compared to the Awakening of the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown (he made the sign of Mortus). With one spell his destroyed an army, took over the world in a few years and unlocked the mysteries of the universe to us. As you have herd we have many being in the Imperium all of which you would not recognize, they are all apart of the Imperial Registry that grants them rights within the Imperium. Our God Emperor before he became one with the Ether and transcended time and space declared all can be apart of the Imperium but they must follow two laws: One accept the God Emperor as you sovereign and only God and two submit to the Imperium."

An old toad in the front spoke up and said, "And what if we do not join your glorious Empire?"

"Death, to every single man women and child of your race, 15 minutes is all it would take by orbital bombardment or we could release a viral bomb to kill everyone of you with sickness but that is not desired. We do not only have power of technology but over the very substance of the universe."

Martellus pointed his hand at the old toad and then shot a lightning arrow through him, he gasped and fell on his desk and died. "That was magic!" As gasps and screams came from the crowd.

"Please stay calm and watch," Martellus stretched his hand out again and a dark circle appeared above him and the old toads wounds healed and he sat back up.

"Yes you saw that right this is the power the God Emperor gave us the power over death, do you think you can win against such an enemy? He asked the Senate.

Shocked and dismayed the leader asked, "Do you have other demands?"

Martellus smiled, "We suffer from overpopulation and can see your continent had a large uninhabited area we need to put settlers and a world Imperial government ruled by a Governor."

"Will we get access to your technology?" Another senator asked.

"Yes, we have a 1 percent death rate, cures to all diseases and drugs that will extend your lives to 500 years and the opportunity to board sign up with our military of civilian core and go to other worlds." Martellus answered.

A slow clap turned into an applause, The master of ceremonies called a vote 200 in favor to 1 against joining the Imperium.

As they walked out Egastas the Bunny woman who was his personal Public Relations attache sped up and said, "That could of not gone better my Lord."

Martellus turned and said, "That was the easy nation this next one I fear we will wipe them off the face of the planet."

"Why on the holy throne do you think they could win." She asked.

"Pride, it is an intoxicant they started out a small nation and over a century won every war and took control of the continent, they have never tasted defeat."

2

At the Eastern Confederation population was made of a different species than the Western Republic, which was one of the largest reasons why there had been a war between the two nations since they found each other 300 years ago. The people of the Eastern Continent were reptilian walked on two legs as well and resembled a bearded dragon with their markings. They called themselves the Agamids and are very aggressive and warlike by nature, there were several other types of species on the planet but they killed and ate all of them centuries ago. Their species are 80% male and 20% female so it was a male dominated society were the female species was expected to breed and raise hatchlings,

Demiurges ship was over the Capitol building at the same time Martellus was talking to the Ranae, he had to speak with this arrogant lizards that by his calculations there was a 98% chance they would try to kill him after he made his demands They were not respectful at all to him and Demiurge made not of that, they told him to sit in the waiting room and he was not to go anywhere or he would be shot. By the looks of it they had very primitive guns, single shot, air cooled, very inaccurate, they used some type of combustible powder in a shell casing.

"This way!" A higher ranked man that came in the room gave him directions to follow him, he walked down a dark cave like structure with torches lighting there were and soldiers lining the walls. He finally went through double doors where there were exactly 100 Agamin all shouting and arguing with each other pay no attention to the visitor. On the top were 10 of what her supposed were the most important with a ledge in front of them with some sort of flag that must of represented their station, The man in the middle banged a rock and screamed for silence for about 2 minutes and finally got it.

Then the Old Lizard did the worst thing he could have done with Demiurge he thought he was in a position of power so he thought he could dictate the terms from the start,

"Demiurge is it, well you have made a nice show with your ships but we have nuclear weapons if you have ever heard to those and we can blow them out of the sky. So you listen to me you can take you ships and,,,,," The old toad was choaking,

"What was that?" Demiurge smiled.

"You can..uggg...I cant breath!" As blood shot from his eyes and mouth and fell over dead.

The lizard next to him scream "You did this you posined him! Execute him at once!" As he said this all the gaurds that line the room put thier guns to ready and were going to begin to seize Demiurge"

"Neal!" Demiurge shouted.

All the Lizards in the room stood no chance against his skills.

"Now it is my turn to talk you impotent fools, first you think we have no idea of what nuclear weapons on but had fusion engines? We have bombs that can blow up an entire solar system you dumb vermin. Yes I killed that man as he violate several laws of my glorious Imperium for I am the Chaos Guardian, The Great Mutilator. In accordance with our laws we have a registry of all species that are allowed existence, if they meet our standard when we meet. You gnats have failed everyone and have sealed your own doom, I will leave no one alive but write in blood what happen here today. Now lets have some fun!"

"You old lizards jump to your deaths!" The all got up and jumped down and landed with a sickening splat."

"Now you with guns shoot all the rest of the men here but save one bullet for yourself!" In just a few minutes every lizard was dead in the room, Demiurge used magic to pick up a body and smash it like a grape and then write on the wall the declaration of the species termination, the infractions, and finally the ruling of the God Emperor in his words of the Necroteuch.

Then the ceiling blew out and a Thunderhawk was flying over the hole when ropes descended to the floor and his own Chaos Knights repealed down to the floor around him.

"Those bodies on the floors have the codes for the ICBM's we need those, then after you found those kill everyone in this building, I have killed the Governments high command but I need you to kill all the generals to keep them leaderless."

"Yes my Lord," a Space Marine with Matte Black Armour Saluted and then marched out into the hallway where he could hear screams and gunshots.

Demiurge turned around and began to act like he was a conductor and said, "Ahh, the sounds of war! Maybe I should join the fun and live up to my name." He said with a evil grin.

Later, the Agamine soldiers came after a hour of radio silence and found every General Strangled by his own intestines and a statue if their greatest hero that was fifty feet tall with Agamine soldiers writhing in pain pinned all over it by their vitals so if they were removed they would die. Then the note in the Grand Hall's wall in blood that said their species had been rejected from the Imperial list of approved sentient beings and would be promptly destroyed.

 **Short chapter for me but I promise to you will have a lot of fun with these future chapters promise, I decided to put all my works together as it get confusing so your welcome and if you do not like it then sorry. Well I have a fun surprise for you hardcore WH40k fans so I hope you like it.**


	35. Chapter 37

**Chapter 2: Genocide of the Unworthy and Meeting the Unknown**

Gilvits left his house and took his normal walk to his shop but unlike the week before things had changed tremendously. Pink soldiers with armour on their bodies walked the streets with lazers guns people had seen in corny sci fi movies. All bore the mark of Mortus which was the one of holiest symbols to them. Then every once and awhile large Iron Men called Space Marines would walk down the streets, they were very nice despite the way they looked if any of the Imperial Guard soldiers got out of line they would walk in and everyone would be on their best behavior. New Temples to the God Emperor were erected in every town, and priests with robes and staffs with long cloths stips of scripture sealed to thier rods of iron, rumor had it he would appear to them before the fleet left.

The Behemoth was hovering over the uninhabited eastern coast of the continent, 250,000,000 setters were staying, they were already building a mighty city in days! It would not be another month until it was done and they would leave. For the locals they had sign up stations on every corner to get the locals to go to the next planet or sign up for the Imperial Guard. It seem to be working. As many of the youth and our military were signing up as there was no need to have our own as the Lizards were being dealt with harshly. Not one of the Ranea were upset as they were a brutal race that killed and ate their enemies and most were glad that they no longer had to deal with them. Imperial guards camps made of tents were set up around major towns were the new recruits were given their gear: body armor, a rifle, helmet and rations. Then went through a very harsh 2 month training. Since they were Ranea were good in the water they were given the name the 801st Amphibious force, so after their basic training they learned how to use rebreathers and beach head infiltration.

He walked by the old picture box shop to see the knew pictocasts and holo-movies that were not just in color but in 3 dimensions. To get the economy going the Imperium gave each family three months of wages in credits and transferred all their current wages as well, while some were spending them on all the new items, he was saving it. He still did not trust it as the Imperial Credits were just a card with his DNA as a lock no paper or coin money and no banks all money was deposited by the Imperial bank via wireless transfers.

Then there were those blasted vox devices that everyone had in their ear, it was really popular with the youngins. They had music, shows, news, and every other show you could think of with over 10,000 stations. The radios we they had currently were the size of a pictocast machine. It was funny to watch as the young ones got so engrossed in them they would walk right into a pole or eachother. Then there was the new cars, nobody knew what to think of those, the cars the Ranea had were big expensive and burned a lot of fuel. The Mcar was the cheapest the Imperium had to offer but nicer than most of the cars the Ranea made and only a months wages. Most were to scared to get them as most did not have a license and took the bus or walked but there were a few brave souls that bought them and only a few died.

It was all too much to quick, but today was a great day while the Lizards were being orbitally bombarded and already had every city flattened. The Ranea were officially being inducted into the Imperial Registry of Sentient Being, which meant we would be full members of the Imperium and reap from the Galactic Empire they are creating. If one thing became apparent it was how helpless they were when the Imperium came and if they wanted to they would face the same fate as the Armida. Thank the Emperor, Terra was a multicultural planet that accepted all beings, and word had it the planet was not like this until the Emperor came and showed the ugliness of bigotry.

With all these thoughts going through his head he realized he passed his store and had to go back but when he went to unlock the door he opened it slowly to see a 15 foot human in gold armor with Golden wings accompanied by two other jet black knights.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I did not want to cause a scene outside your door." The man said.

Catching his breath he said, "You, you are the Warmaster, bless you!" he said as he got on his knees.

Egestas his PR rep smiled she had to admit she had never seen a man command such respect, she found herself a little to stimulated and would need to change her undergarment as soon as possible.

Martellus waved his hand, "Please but save your praise for the Emperor you know to put it simply I am his creation." he said humbly alway wary of a cult started in his name.

"I apologize, we have only had the Necroteuch for a few days and I have not the time to read it yet!" Gilvits said.

"I see you have the sign of the Las Tete De Mortus on your window the red backing with the skull and the star that surrounds it and a 10 geared cog around that, I am impressed do you know the symbolism." Martellus asked.

"Yes I do! The Skull represents the Emperor and his people, the star is the High Lord of Terra and the Senate. The ten gears represent the ten primarchs and space marine chapters and the Adeptus Mechanicus." He said proudly.

"Do not forget the red background symbolized the warmaster, they called him the Red." Egestas said with a smirk.

The old man did not notice but the Warmasters eye did glow and leave a smokey red tint wherever he went.

"That is correct Egestas but that is a little known fact but very good Gilvits I think you are the man we need, you are a map maker by trade correct" Martellus asked

"Yes I am Sir" He replied.

"Well I also have it on good authority that you helped map the Spikes capital drainage system 30 years ago before it was taken over by them?" Martellus asked.

"Yes, I still have them all the government told me to keep them just in case." Gilvits said proudly.

"Good we need to get into Trjod's capitol building tonight and I was wondering if you had a direct route?" Martellus asked.

"Yes there is an escape route that was built to look like a sewer it will take you right into the command bunker!" Gilvits shouted as he ran to one of his files and pulled out a blueprint a laid it on a table and then took a marker and traced the route. One of the Jet Black Marines that would sink into the darkness if he did not see the red lights coming out of his eyes of his helmet, took a square device that shot out a beam of light and went over the blueprint several times. Then he placed it on the table and it projected a 3 dimensional model of the tunnel system.

"This is amazing, you technology never ceases to amaze me!" Gilvits said.

"Could you show us one last time how to go through just point at the tunnel and it will mark the way." Martellus said.

"Sure!" The old toad did it again and Martellus thanks him, as they were leaving Egestas gave told him to get his credit chip out and he did, she took a Red credit chip and touched it to his and said, "This is for your troubles and your silence never tell anyone we were here." The old man nodded and smiled and blessed them and as soon as they left a ship landed across the street and they were gone. He touched his thumb to see the holographic projection to see his balance and it said 1,030,234.00 credits! They gave him a million credits, a lifetime of money, he started to dance a jig and plan his retirement.

 _The Western Continent_

For the last week above every city large and small had been pounded by giant red beams of orbital bombing. In less than 15 minutes the Army, Navy and Air Force had all been anlialated. There was only a resistance mixed with civilians and some military left crawling in sewers and trying to survive. Not for one moment the Spikes as the Imperium called them due to the spikes all over there bodies, had ever thought they would lose. They had never lost war in the history of their people, no even a battle, in fact they did not even have a word for defeat in relation to to their side. This was due to the fact that the entire continent they live on were full of peaceful species of reptiles that were not aggressive, one example was a species of turtle that had not natural proclivity for war but was wiped out centuries ago because of the Spikes.

The bombing finally stopped and within a week the Imperial Guard wiped out every living Spike, it was not to hard as they could not tell men from women and children were smaller but still quite ugly and would tear your throat out if you let eggs was the least wanted duty so most companies just let a micro-grenade do the job and just kept moving. Many guardsman learned that out the hard way, the spikes had the equivalent of .30 caliber bolt action rifles that bounced off the assault armour and helmets but could make a kill shot if hit in the face. They had crude tanks but most of those were destroyed in the orbital bombardment and the few that did not were taken care by the Leman Russ tanks or a krak missile. All anti aircraft guns were down and the entire infrastructure was down as well, that was how the Imperium found out something important was happening under the palace in the capital city.

A cordone was created with Leman tanks, Titans, Crimera's, Rhinos and Imperial soldiers dug in trenches. It was the last stronghold, from orbital scans life signs there was an estimated 500,000 Spikes and most were military. Command decided not to orbitally bomb or hit the city with groundshakers artillery because they deemed it would just make more cover for the enemy. Tanjro the capital city was a fortress city as well so it also had it was designed to be bombed as it had an elaborate tunnel system. The navy was bombing key points with Interceptors and the Space Marines were making runs with their new Fire Raptors. It became a pissing match between the Navy and the Marines to see who could hit the most targets, according to both sides they won and the other side lost.

It was not a well known fact but Space Marines flew their own Thunderhawk transports and Fighters, they just did not have anywhere near the amount the Imperial Navy did.

The only person to have full commission of the Navy, Imperial Guard, Adventurers and Marines was the Warmaster, other than that they all had a Lord High Admirals or Generals that all thought they were the best.

Col. Maelstrom of the Black Brigade Imperial Guard walked down the the trenchs encouraging his men, they were all Elves and in support of the siege of Tanjro on the planet. The planet they were on took less than a moment to get to as it was 4.3 light years away. The Brogs or a shortened version of blue frog species that inhabited this planet lived in the West Continent and became allies. The Spikes or the Lizard like race called the Agamine turned out to be a little more formidable foe than they thought. When his ship made planetfall it was hit by several thermal nuclear missiles, if it were not for the ion shields created by the Master Engineer they would have never made it he thought. It was night and he looked up in wonder to see if he could see his home, he was taught by a navigator how to find it but it still sometimes took him all night to find the star.

Sipping his cup of recaf his Command Sergeant Major came up to him, he tried to ignore him because he came from a royal bloodline and made an artform of complaining.

"Nice night Colonel, you know I was just wondering why we did not viral bomb this planet and then take it like the last one?" CSM Leifring said.

"We have talked about this the last planet was vulcanized, we turned the surface into a liquid metal planet so we could harvest its minerals and it was uninhabited. If we viral bomb this planet no one can live on it for centuries and we have a 250,000,000 colonist building a city on the other continent." Maelstrom sighed.

"So the big push to take the capital of this continent tomorrow, what I would like to know where are the Space Marines and the Warmaster is this not there sort of thing?" CSM Liefring said.

"Liefring you are very close to insubordination, you know the Space Marines are taking the vital sites as we speak." Maelstrom said as he rubbed his temples.

"I am just saying they are Gods of the Battlefield but I have not seen them once." He replied.

"That is because they have been here for a month before we even got here, Emperor's Throne man, why did you join the guard!" Maelstrom snapped.

"I am simply repeating what the men are saying, a month are you sure?" Liefring asked.

Then a strong voice they did not recognize said, "Those missiles that hit your ship were not armed because we infiltrated their planetary defense and disarmed them." Both soldiers turned around to see the Golden outline of none other than the Warmaster himself, flanked next to him were the members of some group the Warmasters own legendary Space Marine chapter, they knew better than to speak of them or even to them.

Both soldiers snapped around and gave the Warmaster a crisp salute, "Sir, the last report said you were on the other continent, it is a pleasure to have you." Col. Maelstrom said.

"New intelligence has came to light that the enemy is working on something important in this city so I went here. Col. Maelstrom, My unit and I will help lead the assault on Tanjro. Not one person shall be left alive since extermination order has been given, these people will not submit." Martellus said.

"Praise the Emperor! The Emperor Protects!" Both of the Black Brigade soldiers said.

"Judging by your uniforms your are Black Brigade the Elven unit am I correct?" Martellus asked.

"Yes Sir 3,000 strong!" Col. Maelstrom said.

"Good, you will have the honor of coming with us, Colonel I personally received your letter to support the Space Marines in any way, and I accept." Martellus said.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir! We will not let you down!" The Colonel said.

"Alright have your men loaded up on your Rhinos and Crimeras, I have 300 with me we will take the lead, this is a Special Operations mission Colonel you are her to provide support do not sneeze without permission, our plan is to make it to our entry point unseen roger?" Martellus said.

"Roger that Sir!" As the Colonel ran down the line to tell all the men to go to the motor pool as they were moving out."

As soon as the Ground Assault convoy was lined up Martellus ran back to Colonel Maelstrom and said. "We have two Leman Russes with bulldozers on the front we have 30 of mine also Rhinos in the front, then we have 200 of yours behind us, put up the optical camo, if we are noticed and shot at do not return fire they cannot penetrate our armour. The Lemans will keep any landmines away, when we meet at the entrance point exit and enter to tunnel as fast and quite as you can if you are fired at and they are farther than 100 meters do not shoot back, got it" Martellus asked.

"Rogar sir." The Col. said.

"Lets roll out," Martellus ran to the front of the convoy and jumped on top of one of the Lemans and in 5 minits they were all rolling out. It was a 10 minute drive at 35 miles an hour. On the way Martellus pulled out his command compad and looked at all of the convoy, all were in optimal range, fuel was good, optical camo holding, and no damage taken. As they were rolling up a hill a fallen building was in the way but the two Lemans plowed right through like it was not there. Martellus checked to see if the Tanks integrity held but everything was fine, there was a .01 percent chance of contact to the insertion point but he was nervous, What he did not tell the Colonel was another Guardian was meeting him there, to step in if needed, it was that kind of mission.

The Report said that there was a strange power emitting from the bunker and it was growing, that was not was worried him the part that worried him was that the power was very similar to the Emperor's.

He had a thousand things run through his mind, a slumbering God just like on Terra, or another God waiting to ambush them, or it could be some strange weapon than harnesses the Ether like they do with magic, who knew. As he considered the ways he could get himself along with all his men killed that had reached the entrance. The Tank stopped and he ran forward to find the entrance right where it was supposed to be, he pulled both doors off their hinges and a laid them on the ground. He push the signal button on the compass and a [Gate] opened and Shallteer and 10 of her brides came through.

Martellus lit a glow cube and threw it down the tunnel reaching out his hand, "My I help you down the tunnel my Lordess?"

Shalteer smiles and said, "What a Gentleman, you know I need to have you visit my ship more often it gets very lonely for a Lady." She said as she grabbed his arm and walked down the stairs. Each one of his Space Marines followed his example much to the enjoyment of her brides who were dressed in low cut v neck white dresses. They all walked forward around 200 meters, the Space Marines had to duck because the Spikes were only 6 feet tall and so was the tunnel. As everyone was in they put the doors back and the drivers left to not alert any suspicion.

Shallteer looked at Martellus and said, "From the map you obtained, good job by the way, I would have like to watch you squeeze the life out of them. Anywho, we take this 1000 meters forward that will take us to two large blast doors, I will use Blood Magic [Currode] to get rid of the doors making as little nose as possible, then your men and your delicious Chaos Knights, did I tell you the ones you gave to me are a real treat, So much eye candy, I got distracted again, you will all those with weapons or are controlling some type of machine while we will take care of interrogation. Now I know you are all part vampire and have the ability but my brides are experts and will get much more done with each other as they are all mind linked. Okdokay?" She said to Martellus.

Martellus said yes and push a button on his cheek that made his helmet come up in links up the back of his neck, head, forehead and all the way to the top of his mouth. After the last few battles Martellus wanted a helmet but one that did not mess with his senses or his ability to speak. The Chaos Knights started to jog up the halfway with the Elven Black Brigade behind them, when they reach the doors they stopped and check to see and found there were no guards.

When Shallteer and her brides caught up to them at the door Martellus said, "I do not think they know what lies beyond this door or else they would have it guarded but judging by the locks and chains they have not be touched and decades." Shallteer nodded in agreement then cast [Corrosion] a dark ooze came from Shallteer's hand and coated the doors. The doors turned brown and started to crumble away into dust. What they saw on the other side no one could have guessed.

There were 500 Spikes all in a orgy in complete ecstasy while there were more Spikes around the pile with long spears indiscriminately stabbing people in the pile as their leader commanded. They would scream in ecstasy when stabbed and die, then a purple energy would leave the body of the dead Spike and flow into a rod that had a circle with spikes and a crescent around it with another smaller circle connected to it. No one but Shallteer knew blood magic when she saw it and she guessed for the sacrifice to be made they would have to be in pure pleasure. There was a strong will cast as she found herself even being turned on by the atmosphere, as if the incenses in the room was pure aphrodisiac. Standing next to the relic was a 10 foot tall Spike in purple robes with the same insignia on his forehead

Shalteer shouted, "Don't just sit there kill them, kill them all!"

None of the Spikes noticed them until then when they turned they were met with a wall of bolter fire. The Guards heads, chests exploded from the bolters and bolts of light burned through countless spikes as the guardsman fires their laz-guns. Half of the spearman were all cut down in a instant, the room was small so guns could only be used for a bit, until the Spikes charged. The Space Marines took out their chain swords and cut them all down like grass. All the Elven Unit needed to do was to shoot the mangled Spikes the head to finish the job. Martellus lead the charge and by the time he reached the pile of Spikes it was as if they were snapped out of a trance and became afraid. He hacked and slashed his was through the Spikes until he reached who he knew to be the leader.

"Before we cross swords my name is Savra and I am the old King of the Agamid, before we lost our way. A long time ago this relic fell from the sky and whispered secrets of the Ether. It was a way to bring the great God Slaanesh to our domain, we worshiped it and it forever changed us and made us lust for violence. After many years we forgot our heritage and outlawed all religion and me and my church went underground but when you came we found favor again to give this world to Slaanesh. You interrupted the ceremony and we do not have enough sacrifices to make the portal that leads from Slaanesh's domain to ours but the rest of you will do nicely."

"Well, Damn that was a long speech I almost cut you down halfway through it." Martellus said as he jumped up and stuck down with his chainsword. Savra brought his sword up to parry, much to Martellus's surprise his sword did not break. He push the sword down harder as the chains slowly chewed through his sword and eventually pushed in into his shoulder. Savra screamed as black ichor spewed out of his wound and landed on Martelluses armor, it started to smoke he could tell it was acidic and jumped back. He grabbed an aerosol can and sprayed it on his arm, it was a special spray to negate poison, acid, bases, superheated metal, ect.

Savra's left arm was dangling down to the floor it was useless. He looked at Martellus and said, "I was a fool by the rune on your shoulder I see you are a servant of the Dead King, interesting so he had made his move?" Savra asked.

"If you are asking about my God-Emperor then yes I am his Warmaster." Martellus replied.

"More like Demon Prince but you are new I tell you what you change sides to Slaanesh and it will reward you more that your God ever can!" He asked almost begging.

Suddenly, 1000 [Blut Arrows] pierced every part of Savra's body, two through his eyes and 35 in his mouth so he could not speak and the rest all up and down his body. Before Savra fell over and died Shallteer shouted, "He is not for sale! Scum!"

Savra who you could hear was still trying to breath fell to his knees, that is when he realized Shallteer masterfully missed every vital point, then Shalteer made and fist and then open her hand and Savra head exploded, then his arms, chest, groin and then legs like balloons.

Martellus tap his helmet and it folded up and he looked over the carnage as the soldiers were going through the pile and shooting any survivors. Then he made eye contact with Shallteer who licked her lips and gave him a wink. He smiled back not knowing what to do, then remembered to put up a barrier to keep Savras blood from falling all over everyone but the Vampire Brides had put up several already. He walk up and took a close look at the staff, he made a decision not to touch it and that was smart as later when everything was being collected a Elven private touched it and for what everyone could tell had his soul suked out and died. They could not revive him not matter how hard they tried, so they had it encased in Etherius, a metal that negated any Ether and it was taken away like that, easily.

After the mission they had a science team and priest at the site to scoured every piece on information, They got everyone's statements then reminded everyone that no one was to every speak of what happened without expressed permission. As they were walking back all the Elves were shaking their heads. Martellus looked over to Colonel. Maelstrom and said, "What is going on you look like you have seen a ghost?"

Maelstrom looked back and said, "In all due respect Sir, we never thought we would get caught up in our old Elven legends so far away from home!"

"How is that?" Martellus asked.

"Its an old tale, probably the oldest that we have, that once there was a great Elven Empire in the sky, and that after thousands of years they turned to evil people. All of their perverse acts broke the sky and gave birth to a God hungry for elven souls and its name was slanush. You can hear the similarities when were heard sky we supposed floating castles not into space I never thought the tale could be real.

To try and liven the mood Martellus said, "Well I will start a new tradition with you guys let us try to put way as many beers as we can at the base pub and I am buying!" That's all he need to say when Shalteer and her bride's asked they were invited as well. Martellus instantly regretted it but it was too late to go back on it.

 _On the Eye of the Imperium_

The nice thing about rank is after you complete a mission you can go back to command and take it easy for a day or two before heading back into it when grunts and ground pounders have to live in it day after day. Martellus and the Elven Black Brigade was at one of the Bars with women on the nicest shiip in the Imperium while the rest of the Guard were in the middle of the final assault on the capital. The Elven brigade had had never been on the flagship but had heard rumors and most of them were true. They were stuck on a camped Kestrel Class Transport that was a fraction of the size and a fraction of the amenities. The Elven men were falling all over the Shallteer's gorgeous brides and she had given them permission to have fun but not to suck them dry. While Shallteer had another man in her sights, Martellus but she had competition a bunnywoman who had tried every trick in the book and still was not getting anywhere. Then she got a mischievous idea, she was going to play matchmaker, yes and when the time was right she would bed him properly.

She waved Eastas to her, she dropped everything and came directly to her bowed and said, "Is there anything I can do for you m'lady?"

Shallteer smiled and said, "Is there anything I can do for you?

"I do not know what you mean?" Eastas said.

"You do not, well then I will tell you, you are in love with Martellus." She said as she sipped her drink.

Eastas turned red, "Well, I... that is true but he had not gone for any of my advances."

"Eastas I like you, you are attracted to me that have power like me, can I ask you a question?" Shallteer slurred.

"Yes, of course." She replied.

"Do you get wet when he demonstrates his authority?" Shalteer said with a lewd smile.

"Well, umm yes I do, I find myself compromised often when I am with him." She said.

"What a proper way to say such a lewd thing, I was the same with the Emperor" Shallteer said.

"Really, I think there must not be a lady in his presence without such a issue." Eastas said.

"No sadly there were not, they were afraid not turned on and that is why I am going to help you, that and I hate that bitch Nemu whom he is married, she stayed at home to grow the family fortune, stupid and unfaithful on her part." She said.

"I thought the same thing to leave a man for 5 year alone is just not thankful, it will take another five years to get here." She said.

Shallteer reached into her pocket dimension and pulled out a vile, "This is Ambrosia the food of the Gods and love you put this on your lips and kiss him, and he will be all yours, the only catch is he had to be attracted to you and I can tell he is fighting the temptation." Shallteer smirked.

Eastgas smiled and said, "I hear that he had a thing for bunney women and such, and the first time I flirted he told me about his wife so I think you are right." She said biting her nail and smiling.

She handed it to her and said, "This is a 10 day supply so try not to use it every night you are with him. The Ambrosia also make you immune to the God seed but remember the nights you take it and the nights you don't, alright?"

Eastas smiled and said, "Thank you! Is there anything I can do for you?"

Shalteer smiled and said, "You will owe me one, ok?"

She smiled and said yes, and walked over to Martellus table with a new confidence. They were currently talking about the vulcanizing anew planet when one of the soldiers pointed out, "What a lovely eclipse!"

Martellus looked and said, "That is not a moon it is a huge ship!" Suddenly the alarms when off and he rant to the bridge, a ship the size of the moon just decided to show up and they were not prepared for this. The day just got weirder and weirder he thought.

When he made it to the bridge he snapped, "Why did we not catch it on long range scanners?"

"Sir, the ship just appears out of subspace, I believe they already have a Gate drive."

"Are they friendly, lets get some answers!" Martellus said.

"Sir we have done a scan and have found over a 25 million humanoid beings on the ship and the way it is configured it is for transport not war."

Another Technician spoke up, "Sir, they are hailing us!"

"Then get them on screen." Martellus said.

Suddenly, a tall slender Elf like man in a robe appeared on the screen before him, "Greetings we are the Eldar people, I am the leader of my people Teagan we come in curiosity and we have many questions for you would you be we request a meeting.

"My name is Warmaster Martellus, I am one of the leaders of the Imperium, I would be honored to meet with you." Martellus said keeping his voice authoritative as possible.

"Good we will transport you right over along with the several Eldar we scanned on your ship" Teagan said.

"Wait wha.." Before he could ask what he meant lighting started to crackle around him and around Col. Maelstrom and his soldiers in the bar. They all looked around and before they knew it a bright flash took place and Martellus, Col. Maelstrom and 30 other scared Elves found themselves on the transport pad on a deck with a thousand Eldar with swords and laz guns drawn all around them. Martellus looked over to see poor Egastas in a group of elves.

"She must have been caught up at the bar." He thought as he walked over and picked her up like a child. Scared out of her mind she clasped on to Martellus, shaking she was to scared to speak when he asked if she was alright.

"Well let's get started" Martellus said.

 **Boom what's going to happen? Will the Eldar be friend or foe? What do they think about the Elves? Biggest question what brought them here? Any ideas because I don't have any! LOL! Anyways happy new year and thanks for being so cool about me putting my trilogy together, you must have gotten like 20 updates, my bad no way to get around it!**


	36. Chapter 38 The Dead King

**Chapter 3: The Dead King**

All the Black Brigade members were half drunk and scared, Martellus walked forward with Eastas in his arms. He looked over the thousands of Eldar who resembled Elves but they were different, taller more graceful and slender.

"I am Warmaster Martellus of the Imperium and servant of the God Emperor, I demand to talk to Teagan!" Martellus said.

A man came through the crowd in a robe with a triangle in an eye on the hood, as he walked forward all the Eldar put their weapons down. As he came to the front he said, "I apologize for the hostilities of your visit, we believed you had Eldar slaves aboard your ship but as we can clearly see they are related to us but we have never seen such a species before with a closer DNA structure other than humans."

"You say humans, have you met humans before?" Martellus asked.

"Yes there are humans spattered throughout the Galaxy, you seem to be related to humans as well, though not as much as us by your bio reading and looks, you are twice the size of them and have wings and fangs. Come walk with me I will make sure your crew is treated well, I wish to speak to you." Teagan said.

Martellus peeled poor Eastas off him and gave her to Col. Maelstrom and told him to vox him if they need anything. He nodded and started to walk with Teagan, when he looked back it seemed the Eldar and the Elves were starting to mingle and loosen up.

"First of all I am the Prince of this Craftworld, we call it An-lolsus, Eldar stay apart from other species as we are the oldest living race in the Galaxy. We have been observing you for a long time now, as far a the evolution as races go you have advanced faster than anything we have observed." Teagan said.

"What brought you to seek us out." Martellus asked.

"80 years ago our farseers saw the awakening of your and hopefully our God on the planet you call Terra, we paid did not pay it close attention as many time prophecies can be mistaken, but then 5 years ago a bright light could be seen all across the Ether and even in the webway. Craftwolds that have thought been long missing in the webway are showing up around your system. Then a great power matching the power of the dark one emerged but it did not bring as death, despair and depravity as all other agents of Chaos bring and but instead brought life, order and progress." Teagan said.

"This dark one must be the Slaanesh cult that we ran into on the planet." Martellus said.

"You already know of Slaanesh? You barely have gone out into the Galaxy and learned of the one who thirsts? These elves you speak of where do they come from." Teagan

asked?

"Everyone from our world comes from a crashed ship that allowed us the technology to come here, except for the dragons who were the original owners of the planet but most did not submit and died or a virus, from what I suspppddddddddddddddddvt the one we call Elves are your ancestors as their legends say, that they had a great Empire in the sky but they became corrupt and a terrible rip came through sky. Then Slaa

nesh devoured all the ones who could not hide and searches for those that made her to this day" Martellus said what the Elves told him while they were at the bar.

"What they say is more or less true they must have been Ancient Eldar that left and found and saved other beings with them on a craft ship then interbred with other beings, your planet is one of Multi-species is it not." Teagan said.

"Yes we have hundreds of species all with gifts, I am one of four Chaos Guardians that who you call the Dead King imbued with power." Martellus said.

"You are a Prince as well a Daemon Prince correct?" Teagan asked nervously.

"Yes but although our Emperor is a "Chaos" God he wants order and interspecies harmony." Martellus said.

"So the new Chaos God the Dead King is actually not enslaving you but setting you all free, what power did he give you." Teagan asked.

"Mostly the power of life and death and for those that follow him life everlasting through his Etheric craft." Martellus said.

"Can you show us your craft, while we bring you the patient, I will tell you that each of our of Ships has a Rathbone that has Infinity circuit that keeps all the spirits of the Eldar safe from Slaanesh and we can use all the wisdom from it to give us advice on the future." Teagan said.

"Our Emperor has a crystalline multiphase structure called an World tree, that acts like your cricut he attaches all his subjects using ether connection so when we die we are judged at the Golden Throne on Terra and are stored in paradise, reborn, or consumed by what we have done it life." Martellus said.

"It sounds like the same way we keep our dead, he protects you from the demons that prowel the ether and feast on souls and try to become gods, we must use soulstones to capture our essinse and put us into the system." Teagan said.

"He is truly a God, we do not have to worry about soul stones like you." Martellus said

"I do not doubt his Ether Craft, here were are." Two Eldar brought an injured Eldar in a life stasis pod. "Can you do anything for him he was a mighty warrior you was injured past our medical knowledge if we take him out he will die." Teagan asked.

A group of Eldar all surrounded them to see what would happen, Martellus reached out his hand and muttered an echantation, a brown circle within a circle appeared around him with runes of fire on it. Then the Eldar's wounds glowed then healed. Everyone was amazed at the ether craft just done in front of them.

"Amazing I have seen psychic power used to kill but never to heal!" Teagan said.

"This is what we call magic, or simply many of our people can manipulate the power of ether to do whatever we wish from create rain, to fire and even heal." Martellus said.

"Really, the way your people use Ether is rather different than the way the rest of the Galaxy uses it." Tegan relied,

"We understand Ether and its nature but only few can really understand it," That is when he took off his band and opened his third eye." With this I can see all things in the Ether and learn the mysterious nature of it."

"You have the ability to see the Ether as I can see you, is was a trait that only the most advanceds farseerers can accomplish, do you have any other gifts." Teagan said.

"No that was my last trick." As he put his crown band back on. Then he pointed to his armour. "This circle with the cross is our Emperors symbol, each one of the symbols within are the Guardians symbols, this on is mine and marked on my eye by the Emperor." He pointed out.

"Ahh, we have seen all these symbols in our visions, they have good and evil in them." They old Eldar said.

"Yes the Dead King is so strong he can just create beings, and he created these three and brought me back from death and remade me. I am the balance of the Chaos Guardians some are evil daemons and other are Kind Elfs but since the balance of us was created none or to good or evil we just serve the Emperor." Martellus said.

"One of your Daemon prince is an Elf, a direct descendant like us?" Teagan asked.

"Yes he is very young and strong, he can destroy entire planets but has a good heart and is only 161 in Elf years." Martellus said.

"So what species are you?" Tegan asked.

"I was remade in the Image of the Emperor, I along with all our strongest warriors the Adeptus Astartes and the 10 primarchs are call the Emperor's sons." Martellus said proudly tapping on the royal seal.

"Well I am glad I am talking to you leader to leader, we believe that your God Emperor or as we know him the Dead King might be a fulfilling of a prophecy for us Eldar the birth of the Death or whispering God Ynnead. We might have been too focused on ourselves and the Dead King is a God to bring a peace in death to all beings. As you know since the fall we have to live in the webways of the Ether hiding and making sure our souls are not consumed to Slaanesh. That is why we along with countless other Eldar have been watching your planet, we were just the first to make contact." Teagan said.

"This makes sense, our God Emperor said that he was reborn of the Ether from a great catastrophe, He said he knew that some type of consciousness brought him along the etheric tides. But to be completely honest he mention that there were crafty Xenos species and specifically mentioned the Eldar." Martellus said.

"Yes, if he has seen what I suspect, then he knows that we are divided, there are those who still worship Slaanesh even though they know their ends, you see we feel thousands of times more than regular species like hate and love. These emotions are what led us to ruin to find the excess and infinite pleasure cults that rotted our souls to the core. Even though we lost all of our worlds and Empire there are those who still worship Slaanesh they are call Dark Eldar and their evil knows no end." Teagan said.

"I could see how that could be and issue, so I hate to ask so un diplomatically but here I am on your ship and you have me at a disadvantage your highness but what is do you want?" Martellus finally asked.

"We or I desire to speak with your Dead King and based on what if we find out what we think we would like to strike some kind of alliance." Prince Teagan said with a bow.

"I understand, I will need to return to our ship, the only problem I foresee is that you must accept the God Emperor as your God and King and then submit to the Imperium. Could you do that as a people, I know you are very proud." Martellus said.

"I think we can come to an arrangement if needed, could we have one request if we were to join your Imperium could we live separate from everyone else?" Teagan asked.

"I think that would be possible, we could send emissaries to share technology of the webway and Gate Drives we could reach an agreement on my name." Martellus replied.

"Are you sure you can make such a promise?" Teagan asked knowing he was not the ultimate authority.

"Yes, because the Emperor sees and knows all and has not shown up to say otherwise." Martellus said with a smile.

Teagan shook his head as one of the farseers came to him and said, "What he said was true we saw his holy avatar as you were speaking then he left." As the old Eldar was backing up Teagan still was in disbelief so Martellus asked the Eldar Farseer a question.

"Did he have a white mask with one red eye like mine showing?" He asked.

"Yes it is as you say, he wore a robe with nothing showing but a white mask showing one red eye." The Old Farseer said with tears in his eyes.

"I believe you I would like to go with my Elders 6 in all back to Terra." Teagan said.

"We still have a war to finish and we do not have Gate drives yet." Martellus started to say when he was interrupted.

"We can Dock your ship and take the Webway which is a series of paths in a area between the Ether and real space made by the Old Ones, the creators of all life. It will only take a few days." Prince Teagan said.

"I will call a council of the Guardians and we can decide on a course of action." He replied.

"Very good we will await your answer let me walk you back to our teleporter, I hope that we can have our cultures can reach a good collaboration." Teagan said as he directed him back towards the where they came from. As Martellus walked back he saw all the Elves of the Black Brigade standing in the same place, as he figured they were all not allowed to move, the he saw Eastas with her arms crossed he could see the anger coming off of her.

As everyone saw him and he met with their eyes he could tell that were not afraid but also not treated with respect. Eastas eyes lit up and ran to Martellus and gave him a hug, for a moment he forgot who she was and hugged her back to the sound of some chuckles from some of the men, so he politely pushed her away and asked if she was ok and if she was treated well.

She stood up straight remembering to be professional and straighten her hair made sure her ear were straight and said, "I am fine they made up stay here but they did not mistreat us, are we going now?"

"Yes lets us head back," Martellus said as he walked over with her to the platform, as they walked over Martellus handed Teagan a vox and said, "I will get ahold of you by this encrypted vox set that you put in your ear." Tegan accepted it and put it in his ear and thanked them.

All the Imperium soldiers got on the platform and with a flash were all returned to where they were. After they left Teagan asked the Farseers, "What do you think of them?"

"If we do not join them we will be consumed by them, I saw them go across the Galaxy and even crush the tendels of the Tyranid hive fleets from the Galaxy, we must swallow our pride and join them, wait our time, Prince Teagan." The Old Eldar said.

"Then we were right to come to them first." Teagan said.

In the shadow of the webway another craft world watch and observed.

2

While Vaperious was being resettled the only leaders were the 9 other primarchs of the Imperium were on the planet. All of the Guardians were shut up in a small room discussing what to do with the new Eldar issue. The Four Chaos Guardians were all on the Green Juggernaut, Mare The destroyer and Creators ship.

Mare stood up he was no longer the young 14 year looking girl but a 20 human year old young man that wore his druid cape over his Emperor given suit that made him look like royalty, it had tall black boots with bloused black pants with a western suit jacket with Epaulets and a Imperial hat with the Mortus skull in Imperial style. He had the look but still did not have the command of the rest, he slouched and always clutched his staff close to himself as a child would hold a toy.

"First order of business is what to Terra form the bombed out continent into. Right now we are having a food shortages and since the first planet was too hot to terraform we vulcanized it and are currently extracting all minerals and metals. The third planet will take 10 years to terraform with my new carbon dioxide plants that will turn the atmosphere breathable in 5 and then we can plant new foods. For Vaperious I have found rich deposits of promethium, which we all know is a fuel we diversely use so. I propose we turn it into a mining and agricultural planet as a whole, as it has diverse plant and animal life in the oceans to sustain the population for the next 60 years." Mare was pleased as he had study his speech for a week and did not mess up once.

"All in favor of Guardian Mare's proposition say Aye." Martellus said.

"Aye" Everyone said, Demiurge and Shalteer said staring at the ground waiting for the next piece of business, "Ayes, have it next to take the floor is Martellus."

Martellus stood up and started to speak, "As you all know we encountered the Eldar in their moon size Craftworld, I was transported their and they have significantly great technological knowledge than we have to this point."

Demiurge with his hands together interrupted, "I would like to ask what technology that was and why were you allowed to be drawn so easily in, what if what it was an ambush?"

"Firstly, I would like to say their technology grants access to the webway and world between the ether and the universe that run like paths to each world it allows them to move a speed that do not have the light speed drawbacks. I was told that we could be back to Terra in a few days. Also I was told they have been observing us for the last 80 years since the advent of the God Emperor, the last 5 because the light of the astronomicon can been seen in the far reaches of space. To your last question the same thing could have happen to any of us and I would have released my eye and killed everyone."

Demiurge coughed, "You can not be serious you would have turned into a raging God of Death, you must never remove your limiter." Demiurge scowlded, Martellus knew this he just did it to piss Demiurge off.

"So do we trust these sneaky Elves or not? Shalteer said kicking her feet up.

"They are Eldar, and I think to miss out on the technology would be a major loss for us, and they are willing to submit but they just want to be set apart, we can park them around a star in Imperium Space." Martellus siad.

"So they want to our protection but be completely apart from us, they think they are better than us, I think we could show them a lesson." Demiurge smiled while saying.

"I think such a move with a the Imperium as new as it is would be a mistake, plus we have a being that lives in the same plane as the Emperor and has the same power signature, Shalteer you were are an expert on blood magic and enchantment please shares with us what you think of Slaanesh," Martellus gave the floor to Shallteer who rolled her eyes and stood up.

"What I saw was magic, pure and simple so we are no longer the only beings that can use magic but that being said the magic they were using was blood magic. For those of you who don't know, blood magic uses the life forces of the being to channel a power greater than themselves this means that the real magic was not with the Spike magician but with Slaanesh whom he was trying to channel the power. The insane part is that with this type of magic the person conducting such a ritual has no real power and is at the complete mercy of the being of whom they are summoning. They could be transformed into a beast or be consumed as a reward." Shalteer said.

"There you have it the spike had no real power so was not a threat." Demiurge spat.

"No you dumb Red suited ass clown, what I am trying to say is the followers are insanely devote. I was in the room with the artifact when it was most active and this being is strong, stronger by far than any being on Terra. It is very full of lust, cruelty and hate and that are the only emotions. My theory is that this being was formed from those very emotions thus it cannot be anything else, this brings me to my next point and this is the most important. The way the universe is set up whomever has more followers, whomever the sentient being of this Galaxy believe are strong shall become strong." Shallteer finished.

"Yes I have read of this phenomenon in the libraries of the Emperor in the magic of psychology, it is call "Gestalt" magic spell, it is when you get enough people to believe something it will by in itself come true." Demiurge said while he stroked his chin.

"This must be why the Emperor had to make the Throne he has become to powerful and must have figured it out in his travels, you know he knows the Gestalt spell." Martellus said as he slammed his fist.

"Yes, I think the Mun-Key you know that is what those Eldar call humans, I like two footed sheep better, anyways for our beloved Emperor to grow he must become what everyone wants him to, that is how we harness the Gestalt spell." Demiurge crossing his hands as he awaited from them to ask why but got tired at looking at blank faces.

"If he is the beloved God Emperor to his people the people love him and respect him but if he is the dreaded Dead King to our enemies to keep them scared and our allies as well to keep respect in him we are feeding the God Emperor in every way possible making him the most powerful." Demiurge said as he straightened his tie

"So we forgo making any more assumption of the God Emperor and let anyone think what they want as long as they are thinking about him but their had to be a emotion to go with it?" Martellus quipped.

"The name says it all the Dead King, what do all beings fear, Death and our God Emperor is the God of Death, thus it shall be." Mare said.

Everyone's head turned as they had forgot about him being in the room since he was so quiet. "Although I do wish Lord Ainz was here, I do miss him and I feel like he should be making these decisions." Mare said as he ears dropped from all the attention.

"If the Emperor was unhappy he would tell us, so with all this discussed what do you think we should put it to vote about the Eldar? All those in favor." Martellus asked.

"Aye, Aye, Aye, Aye" They all said.

"Now we have to figure out who is going and who is staying with our new star system, and head to the next possibly." Martellus asked.

"They seemed interested in Mare as they think you are a ancestor, they could be planning to try to sway you?" Martellus said.

"Humm, or possibly something else, maybe our Mare might get his virginity taken!" Shalteer smiled.

"Jokes aside I think I should go along with Demiurge because as much as I hate to say it he is the smartest. The rest should stay with the fleet until we return in a few days." Martellus said with a sigh.

"Have fun!" Shallteer said.

"Tell them three weeks until departure we shall leave on my ship, I think the fleet should be a whole as possible if anyone else shows up." Demiurge said.

"Agreed but I want to take my Chaos Knights and the Templars Red and Black as Primarchs Rogal and Dorn are blood." Martellus said.

"My ship can accommodate 3,333 Space Marines, let us make preparations." Demiurge said.

"I would like you to meet them once before we leave should I arrange a meeting?" Martellus asked.

"Yes, I would like to see more of this webway technology, go ahead and arrange it, we have a few weeks, in the meantime we need to convert this solar system's planets into a fully functional Imperial space that can give the Imperial Tithe." Demiurge said as everyone got up and walked away even though the meeting was not over.

3

Martellus was trying his hardest to get drunk, he would have to drink special herbs in his drink that slowed his bodies instant metabolization of alcohol. Luckily he had some and put some in each jug of Ale. It was really late when he got out of the meeting and forever feeling the outsider of the Guardians he always hated the meetings as they always reminded him he would never belong even if he lived 10 centuries. That was why he was picked though to be the fulcrum that balanced out the guardians because if he were not there all the people would be tested on, or turned into haemovores. He shuddered at the thought of Shallteer and Demiurge on the loose, poor Mare would go along with them.

When Martellus was feeling most vulnerable, that is when Eastas who was quietly acting like she was working in the corner came over to his table and sat down. "I know Marines don't really need a lot of sleep but Warmaster you have not taken rest in one standard week, since your mission on Vaporous, should you not rest." She said.

"Ah, Eastas has it been that long since I was given this Primarch body believe it or not I need to be reminded to sleep." He said with a sigh. "Then there's this eye of mine, ever since I have been infused with the rage of the God of War it has been a long time since I have been treated like a person, other than the other Primarchs but they treat me more like a father than friend, ahh, as it should be I suppose." He said looking into his tankard and took a big swig.

Eastas had never seen the Warmaster so relaxed and frank, she thought and weighed what she said next, "Well, no normal man would have every man in the military reveres you, and wants to be you." She said.

He looked at her with a serious face and raised one eyebrow and then began to laugh, "Bahahaha, wants to be me, oh to be a soldier again, you know as a soldier life is easy, yes sir and no sir, the enemies in front of you and need not worry about who. Now with one foot in the military and the other in the body politic, I envy the life of a simple soldier but as the wisdom of the Necrotech says, "To have everything is to have nothing." He said with a spark in his eye.

Eastas said,"I also find words of comfort in the Necrotech, as I know my work is for the Emperor's grand plan as I work for "The one who was raised from death, mortal, human, and now walks the stars as a god." She said smiling as she placed her small hand on top of his.

Not noticing at first as the drink and lack of sleep had taken it tool he replied, "When I go to Carne the pilgrims want me to bless them, all I can do is shed blood and the Emperor, what a being like I have ever known. To know is to live in wonder of his divine will, everything he says have plans within plans, I only understand precious few things he says, eye, to serve the God Emperor is to always be humbled." He replied starting to sway back and forth.

"Come lets us get you to rest," Eastas replied. As Martellus nodded back in agreement and said, "Eye, let us go back to our room Nemu. He got up and grabbed Eastas's hand and pulled her along. She looked around but not one was around as the hour was late and everyone up was working on finalizing the troop movement. She was torn she felt the Ambrosia in her pocket but wondered if tonight was the night, the warmaster was so drunk she did not know if he thought she was his wife or not. Then the idea came to her, tonight was the night to use it as the effects of the drug could be blamed on the drink and never suspect her.

They walked to Martellus quarters hand in hand, it was one of the rare occasions he was out of his armor. Martellus though was so drunk that he was using his wings to keep from falling over. They came to the door and he turned to Eastas and said, "This is where I say good night, to your room and I to mine." But before he could turned away Eastas had put the Ambrosia on her lips she reached up and grabbed his head and said, "Kiss me!"

As Martellus was 12 feet tall and Eastas was only upward of six feet tall she could not force his massive frame but he leaned in and absentmindedly did it anyway as he was drunk and though her his wife for a second. When he did he realized what he did but in a split second later the Ambrosia kicked in and he was under its spell. He grabbed her and pulled her into his bed.

Now it was a good thing the biology between bunny women and human women are slightly different as they usually give birth to litters, this meant that they were much more prepared for a primarchs massive frame than a normal women. When he bedded her it he did it with such intensity that she did not know if she would suffer harm since he was intoxicated. As a woman she was taking all that she could and more with no more than letting out yelps as the Ambrosia also gave her uncontainable drive that would only be classified overindulgent. Eastas though knowing what she had done, took more than she normally would encouraging him to enjoy himself fully without fully aware of the consequences of her actions.

It was not until morning when Martellus woke up with his head buzzing he look over to see blood all over the sheets and Eastas who was also covered in his fluid as well. As he looked in horror he saw her body on his bed broken, as though an army had ravaged her. She had two swelled up eyes and what he could hear that she was barely breathing, he grabbed Eastas face and said in a whisper, "Eastas, my Emperor what have I done to you, are you alive." She only could moan in a low sigh a slightly nod her head, seeing the spark of life Martellus dropped his head in relief." He ran over to his amour and pulled out a potion spay. He ran back over to her broken body and said to her, "This will make you feel better and heal your wounds, I want you to inhale when I spray over your face, it will instantly get in your bloodstream." He said in a whisper trying to not yell and alert anyone to this sensitive issue.

He sprayed her body from top to bottom stopping over her face as he said, instantly her surface wounds; cuts, scrapes and bites, began to heal and she felt better but could still tell there were some internal issues. Knowing this already Martellus then hastily cast the strongest healing spell but before he did he said, "Now you will feel better than you have in a long time but do not move your body needs to mend correctly," Nodding her head in agreement he cast the spell and then slowly watched as the light of life came back in her eyes and she looked herself again and not a as a broken doll. She grabbed his trembling hand that had just cast the spell and laid it upon her breast and said, "That is my heart that has always beat for you, please Martellus do not blame yourself I encouraged this."

Martellus said trembling, "What evil had I done, I thought a first sight that I had forced this but to hear you say this encourages me but what I have done is unforgivable I hope you can forgive me?" He asked.

"Forgive you, forgive me Martellus? I knew you drunk and I still let this happen and even encouraged you to have your way with me." She said as she coughed up blood that had come from a healed broken rib.

"I, I, regret.." Martellus started to say as Eastas lunged forward and hugged him crying and said, "My only regret is that you regretted this."

Martellus lied down to let her on her side and wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I do not regret our union only that you took harm, I am supposed to protect." He said as he kissed her as she wepted which made her stop and smile.

He got up and changed the his own sheets for the first time in years, then brought her amply supplies while she recovered in his bed. He began to put on his armor and started to apologize but she said that it was his divine right to take for himself whomever he wished. He asked her several times if she was fine staying there to recover and if she still need care of a doctor but she declined and said, "The Imperium needs its Warmaster just come back to me within a day." He agreed and left to do his daily work.

After he left she smiled as all had gone according to plan although she did not intentend to get injured but that worked even better. She then staggered up to the Altar of the Emperor keeping her legs closed to keep in his seed and prayed, "I pray to thee God Emperor as your faithful servant let me bear children to the man I love whom serves you, my womb is today most fertile and as my life as a bunny women of royalty I can give you strong and ready servants of the Imperium." She lit a bit on incense and made the sign of mortus.

Eastas got up a laid back down as she drifted off to sleep as she dreamed she found herself in space and saw a god robed in black with a white mask with one eye showing that glowed red like Martellus. He was speaking incantations and weaving the very fabric of reality, making stars and planets with just words and though. Then she was before a golden throne with the very Image of the God Emperor before her, she fell to her face and said, "Forgive me lord I am not worthy to come near."

He responded, "I am the one who says is worthy and whom is not, come here before me."

She walked forward shaking and in much fear as the awesome and dreadful power emitted from him as bright as the sun that he had shone. She finally got to where she could go no further about ten feet in front of the throne and fell to her knees sobbing.

Seeing this he finally said, "You indeed have a strong will as most are too terrified to this come close, but you have asked a serious thing of me something I have promised to another." The Emperor said.

"Yes my God King but she is a unfaithful women whom did not go on the crusade of her namesake to grow the name of her house." She cried out.

"I am aware of this and you are right it displeased me much as she lied as well but you have also obtained my servants seed through slight what say you." He replied.

"It is true but nothing that was not given to me by your other Guardian so if I overstep your grace and I found wanting please gather my soul as I sleep and let me dream of that life." Eastas replied.

"I would not require such a thing from a faithful servant of the Imperium, I will grant your wish, that the wife shall be barren for her disobedience and his concubine shall conceive his children." The Emperor agreed.

"Thank you my God Emperor, bless you!" She cried out.

"But be warned your life will be harsh and cruel, and you shall bear two sons, twins for my servant, you shall call them Romulus and Remus,Martellus wild beasts, they will help build my Empire. They shall fight as wild beasts and fight even in your womb, they shall be a constant heartache and worry as they shall be born into battle and live in it. I hope you know what you have asked, they shall take your hair but take no other traits" The Emperor warned.

"I live to serve." She could only reply.

"That is true, no more of your tricks, and I shall be the one to tell my servant, if you can do those things you will find my favor but be warned those that claim my bloodline are destined for great and awful things. The Emperor replied and then there was a blast of light and Eastas awoke from her dream, several hours had passed and she wondered what she dreamed was real or not. Just then she saw two motes of light come from the Altar of the God Emperor go across the room and entered her womb.

4

Martellus walked toward the transport ship to take them from the "Eye of the Emperor" to a Kestrel Class Ship "The Fangs of the Warmaster". It was the Space wolves that named to remind everyone that the Warmaster had fangs link the wolves. Most of the Space Marine ships had some connection to the Warmaster or Emperor or Primarch, but for the Space Marines it was mostly Martellus. For Primarch Sanguinius ship it was the "Wings of the Warmaster" As all of the the Primarchs had to one up each other for their fathers favor. They were called the Emperor's children only Martellus and the Primarchs knew that the Grand Primarch had his body infused with one of ten strands of Emperor's DNA when he went through the primarch procedure. Then every other Primarch inherited 1 of the DNA strands that gave each one a special power from the Emperor. With that known that Martellus went through the primarch procedure that stuck him in a vat with millions of micro-needles, scalpels, lasers, that can cut a cell apart at the quantum level. The Engineer designed a cogitator to reconstruct his body from the cellular and DNA level, after he went through the procedure he had to die to reset his body. After the procedure was done each strand of the Emperor could be given to the Primarch from Martellus live body. For that reason, they consider the Emperor and Martellus both their fathers.

What he did not know nor did anyone but the Emperor, Engineer Adeptus Mechanicus and Demiurge the Chaos Guardian, was that the bioelectrical energy that ran his body was stopped and he died then he was infused with Ether, the very essence of what creates the second dimension. This was all of a grand secrete plan to create a second God of Ether, that is why when Martellus acted about crushing his eye with is sign of Chaos, Demiurge when nuts because if he did a new god of Chaos of War would be created. With Martellus loyalty was not in question but the explosion of a physical body could create another "eye of terror" as of now one of the greatest challenges of the Adeptus Mechanicus is to ascend Martellus into the Ether without opening a tear in space and time. Right now in the center of the forge word in the center of New Mars an EthricTrans Generator is being created, to ultimately have Empress Albedo join by him then destroyed.

Demiurge looked out to the the transport window at all the twinkling lights thinking about the night he was told my his master that we wanted them all to adorn his kingdom. He would sit upon his ruined throne as he did no sleep and think of plans to take over each star but her never in all his 80 plus years of life would have guessed their were a billion billion stars in each Galaxy and just as many Galaxies. He grinned demons did were not afraid of death well much, demons were scared of boredom, they love causing misery, pain, and all those other entertaining emotions because they were fun to watch. He smiled as he thought that his master had given him as many jewels as he wanted in his box to play with, destroy, torture, experiment, oh the endless fun he could have in this world. Of course there were rules he had to live by as the God Emperor warned him of Tyrants and how the populations gathers together to topel them and so they had rule to rule by but those had loopholes.

Demiurge walked down the main hall with Marines to his left and right, the only time he ever saw Space Marines even Wolves nervous was around him, probably because when they were assaulting a bunker with his black legion a captain of the guard questioned his orders to kill the captives who were brogs. Demiurge whipped his tail around and cut his head off then flicked his fingers and the marines head bounced up and attached back on like it had not happened. Then he slashed his tail and cut the marine in half, Demiurge did it again and again until the Marine said, "Please master give me death I am sorry!" Demiurge leaned over and said, "See all you had to do was ask." Turned around and told the same marine to kill all the captives which he did.

He walked down looking at the faces of the Marines taking joy in the fear of the eyes of a warrior who is not supposed to feel it. He could hear the heavy metal clanking that sounded like a 12 kilo beast with metal boots on, he looked up to see Martellus and Leman Russ both walking down the walkway to met him. He strode forward until he was exactly ten feet from them and stood up straight. Martellus was ten feet away while Leman was 9 feet giving Martellus the respect he thought he desired.

"Chaos Guardian Demiurge I venerate you, we are now approaching the Craftworld I advise we go to the bridge right away for transport." Martellus said.

"Yes I think using their technology would be the best approach lets go to the bridge. I think it unwise to show gate just in case we need it." They all three walked to the Bridge were shipman for the Wolves Chapters went about their business mapping stars scanning the craftworld, putting them through cogitators. All the while Adeptus Mechanicus that looked like turtles with all the robotic replacements under their robes or simply looked like bugs from multiple arms and eyes, pour over the new data they were gathering, speaking binary the language of the machines given by the Emperor. The Priestess Julia Albedo Casa Martell that Martellus saved so long ago at the first founding at the Imperium year ago. She was to die his pleasure girl but instead gave her the position of High Priestess over the Martellus household, which explained the last part of her title "The House Martellus". Although she was not a member of the household she now one of the Head Priests of the 7 great Guardian families, Gown the Highest, then the struggle between the four great Guardian Houses, then the great Dragon Family Tain and the Guardian of the King Cocytus and then finally the Sapatos who were not of the 7. The Martallus was in the center of everything and Julia was very keen and aware of the constant scheming of the lower families, she even had the procedure to replace her sleep center of her brain so she did no need to rest unless she desired it. When Martellus had met her all those years ago she was a young beauty but not even the juviant treatments could not hid how much stress and work she was under.

Accusations on the house Martell, always unanimous to be rebutted and discharged, and necessary threatened or killed as she had learned quickly in this world that no one is pious except for the Emperor.

It was somewhat of a awkward meeting as she had been tending to Eagas as he did his duties as she was the only one she could trust with this duty, The first feeling was disbelief then it turned to anger after she found the Ambrosia, as a pleasure girl she knew what it was. After that she treated her nicely but not t0o much for her to overindulge her station. So she walked up in her priestly robe with the signit of mortus on the back and bowed to the Guardians and Primarchs.

"Master I have been briefed by the servator Emeritus itself that we are dealing the a new lifeform that views all forms of life inferior, I have received direction from the Emperor Tarot to take the soonest shuttle to Terra." She Bowed again

"What this is supposed to be a social call not a do you, not a het lets pop over to our system are you sure the cards were read correctly?" He asked

"Yes about 30 times in a row master," She said

Demiurge shrugged and nodded in agreement'. "Very tell the manifests of the changes and of the ships and make sure it was in the Emperor's hand I don't want a mutiny on the other ship," Roger that captain a officer on the deck said.

Martellus walked over to Julia an for the first time he could smell a hint of disappointment, "What of our other issue in my quarters," Martellus said.

"She is sleeping but I sensed a strange after presence in the Ether as well I cannot say." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"Listen, she did tell me of the ambrosia which caused the episode." Martellus said.

"Yes, I thought maybe you would be immune but a high level item can even affect you, this must be a reminder of how to trusting you have been and how yout much have testers , Master" Julia said in an almost scolding him "and master there is one more thing I need to tell you.

"Yes, Martellus looked stoned faced

"In Eastas I could feel two small but strong energies signatures that match yours 6 and 6 for 12 in all."Seeing the blank look on his face from either denial or stupidity she continued, "She is pregnant with twin sons I presume, the ether I felt was most likely a visit from the Emperor. We must keep this secrete as your wife will have her killed so I stowed her on board she is in your chambers on this ship."

"You think she would sully her hands to kill a child," Martellus asked in unbelief.

"You keep her a secret and see what she has done in your presents and see what you think, she is a monster that women has had more men killed that opposed her only the Guardians. You know it in you heart to be true, protect her and protect them I know you will."

Martellus knew that Numu was power hungry but never so much, was he always truly the last one to know in court. If these accusations are true then he would go to the Emperor himself to charge her as such a boil should be lanced from the Imperium even if it was his wife and a saint.

Leman Russ came up to to Martellus and punched him in his armor hard enough to cause a string of sparks, "Eye, Laddie you look like you just saw an ork kill your mum! He said with a hardy laugh.

"Sorry, mate let the world's problems weigh me down a bit to much and who is this pup?" Martellus said grabbing him by both arms and lifting him to his height.

"Bwahahahaha, ok let him down sorry boyo, this here is my newest captain Rangar only 25 suns and if things be going the way they going he will be running the rite of the Chaos Knight!" He said as questely as he could.

"That would be a record I sure but listen to your old Grand Primarch Boy we have enemies I have seen and still are living nightmares so when things get tough train for 20 time wrose and you might jyst make it," Martellus finished thinginking about the tyranids and othe horrors he has seen in the Emperor's throne.

"Lisiten Boy! Those are not empty words so what the plan Grand Primarch? He asked.

"Change of plans we are docking up with this worldcraft and then going too Terra and back in a few days, instead of the meeting and then trip so get your men ready for a two day trip to Terra Leman." Martellus said giving him a hammer fist on his shoulder that dropped the barbarian too his knees,young Ragnar watched in awe,

"Eye, Grand Primarch we will keep the "Fangs of the Grand Primarch" ship shape so giver those shifty elves a taste of Marine Knights! All Primarch were Chaos Marine Knights than a 60 of the best of each Chapter were chosen for Chaos Marine Knights for the Grand Primarch, then the rest of th 40 became Chaos Marines for the Guardians and were Knights in training. The knights has black smoke optical camo that made the impossible to shoot at as they did not have solid shapes and red backlit eyes that struck fear in every soldier.

The transparent adminatium reinforced aluminum windows showed a breathtaking view of the Craftworld, as big as a moon shaped like an yellow arrowhead, It had transparent bubly covering the top and bottom of the ship. Any type of Imperial logical design went out the window when examining the power structures, converters and congitators which confused the Adeptus Mechanicus the more they tried to make sense of the Eldar technology, The Two Chaos Guardians walked to the middle of the bridge surrounded by 50 Chaos Knights in attack formation.

Martellus tapping his ear, "Prince Teagan can you hear me?"

A pop a click sounded by a ,"Yes, Prince Primarch are you ready to be transported?"

"Yes Prince 52 total in all do no be alarmed by are warriors they will resemble your wrathe warriors of what I am told." Martellus stated

"I read 52 similar beings and a Demon is he with you or in disguise." Teagan asked.

"Nay he is the Esteemed Chaos Guardian Demiurge the Great Mutilator, he is with us." Martellus replied.

"Very well only on your command Prince transport in three...two..one.. Suddenly electricity filled the air in the entire room them, then lightening bagan to dance about then and the with a bright flash, they went from a small bridge room to an enormous machine that had mechanical decorations on the ground with strange markings all other the ground. Demiurge looked up to see a yellow sky with walkways crossing here and there at different altitudes, a being with normal vision could not see the top of the dome but for Demiurge he would see the artistic etchings around the windows outside.

The hundred Eldar soldiers quickly held up their Prism Rifles and Hawks Talons at the site of the fearsome warriors that who very spector looked of death itself.

Demiurge walked forward to whom he assumed was Prince Teagan and bowed, Tegan returned the jesured and then Demiurge said, "I know how much pride you must have swallowed to do that to a lower being and a Demon no less, the way I know is it took me the same amount to bow to you as we born the the Ether from the Emperor of the line of Nazarick see us as all superior. The loweleyest made from nazarick is better that the richest trader but yet the maid would not die before change her station as that is how the God Emperor Made Nazarick." He smiled at Teagan who notice this man could be no more different than Martellus."

"You are very different than any demon I have spoken to most lust for blood war and conquests, and mostly nonsense, what about you? Teagan asked.

"Death, destruction, domination but for the cause of the Emperor, you will find that despite our natures we will allsupress our urges for our God Emperor. "Do you know what a haemovore is?" Demiurge asked.

Teagan shook his head, "NO I cannot say I have heard of this species."

"Quite a species, they live of blood of species, from a bite a single bite one hemovore can turn one into another within minutes. They are fast, can take killing blows and use etheric crafts that can turn you into hermores using weapons.

"If such a species exist this would make the hyve fleets seems a good dream." Teagan said not knowing if he was telling the truth or not.

"We have millions on Terra, Shalltear the Blood Good is one and we plan to take care of Hive fleet Kraken, Leviathan and whom else is rude enough to intrude on our space, did I tell you haemovores are dead so even if captured when digested in the pool the haemovore blood will take over tyranids ad they will become haemovores. They were the perfect bioweapon as their DNA cannot be overwritten I have tried, for that species, oh the slaughter I cannot wait to see them die in millions, The Slaughter oh the Slaughter on such scale.

"Such news would be most welcome if true Prince Demiurge," Teagan said,

"If true, if this a challenge on my honor bring me out you best warrior we shall have a test of power, don't worry Martellus will bring him back to life."

It did not take long for a large crowd form a circle and a fully dressed highest ranked Aspect warrior sanding for him, "Rules are simple first on to die loses and shal be revived using the Imperiums etheric craft. The Aspect warrior had a fusion pistol and a chain sword while Demiurge had no "At the sound of three, one,two,three. Just a the last number was said Demiurge speed toward the Aspect warrior removed his glove and ripped out his hear inspected it lie one would inspect a bug and the through it to Martellus to heal the warrior. Everyone was astonished he leaded Tegan away from the crowd and and said, "That's around a fraction of our strength, we all call Chaos Guardians as we can personally destroy an entire army almost like you old gods of your old.

"I see there are many similarities between your culture and yours." Tegean said.

"Our Priest consulted with the dead king and want us to immediately go to Terra, towing this ship, there was some importants to it can we leave a week early?" Demiurge asked.

"Of course Craft world are always ready to go it will take two days after we dock your ship if that acceptable? Siad Teagan

"Of Course my prince" He responded with a bow, Tegan was a keen study of people and understood that Demiurge value decorum so he bowed back and walked through the ship talking technology.

"The Fangs of the Grand Primarch" was docked in a bay it looked like a transport ship upon a freighter as the craftworld was so large. Strict orders no leaving the ship unless told they were aloud, standard new species protocol.

Martellus spent most of his time making love to Eastas and talking to her womb, as she told him the story of the dream of the Emperor after he found out from Julia. Even though they were only a few days old they were strong big enough to move. He spoke of the perils of Earth and that with her Ecclearical witches she would know. He made her promise to never leave this room and taught her how to shoot a mini bolter for women She was also fitting with a transporter just in case they got past the security if she was hit with a weapon it would replace her somewhere else but where wa the problem bt at least neve in a wall. Thirty wolves were protecting his room and all vents were sealed and air units were put in the room, if someone tried to burn through a place a alarm would immediately go and poison gas could kill the perpetrator that ate through all sorts of masks.

Demiurge enjoyed the rest of his time speaking with the elders of the ships and Prince Teagan, how they were created by the creators to kill the Necrons, s soulless mechanical army, that involved the creature that enslave them the C'tan a species as old as time. They ate stars and enhance for their souls gave them the secrets of the old ones. Right now they are all on tomb shops waiting to return as they have no defenses against etheric powers. Then there was one other Chaos God from the beginning of time NUrgle the god of Pestilence, he uses the "gasalt" magic as well so if he knew his master he would be the first to die.

Then the announcement came the ship was coming out of the webway and was going to emerge 1 light year away from the solar system. Since they were emerging from the webway no one was ready for what the saw. Instead of a solar system it was more like a nebula, made of thousands of stars and even more planets. The shape was like the "eye" of Terror" with Terra as a eye of light in the center emitting a golden power into space of the nebula. The laws of gravity, electromagnetism, quantum physics, and reality  
within it the nebula were no long active. Suns set up with a hundred planets spinning around the star but not rotating. Then they began to notice while streams of a plasma like substance connecting each planet. Fear and awe came from both the Eldar and the Imperium for the Eldar it was much like the eye of terror but bathed in Golden Ethereal light radiating from Terra that psychers could feel; hope, safety and absence of the taint of the warp. The Imperium was in awe as they had been gone over 5 years and the seat of the Empire had changed in a short time from a simple solar system to a wonder.

"This is not what we expected from the last time observed, you planet our scanners estimate over 10,000 worlds and 1,500 stars all in some sort of status." Teagan read from the screen.

"Sir you need to see this a helmsman" said as he zoomed in on worlds in the nebula and saw the big five craftworlds: Alaitoc, Biel-tan,Iyanden, Saim-Hann, Ulthwé and countless minor worlds like us are here." He said.

"I see we were not the only ones to seek them out damn!" Teagan said.

"Sir if these reading are to be believed there are several craftworlds that we though lost to us in the warp or the webway ages ago." The Pilot said.

"What is going on here since the fall we have never been together like this nor been so exposed!" He Flipped his hood back and slammed the screen.

"Whatever you are thinking trust in our God ask your farseers do they sense a inch of evil?" Martellus said. He looked over to his six Elders and they all agreed, "This whatever it is I would say it is the safest place in the Galaxy trust the Dead king! The golden color is not a gas but some sort of protective shell from the warp which no demon can enter.e other men nodded.

Just as Prince Teagan a Momonga came on the screen and said, "I am Prince Momonga Albedo Gown son of the Dead King. Transport ships will be sent to gather all Eldar Princes and Elders, then taken to the Terra and then given gifts, a feast and hopefully at the end of the day a alliance. I know there is animosity between some of you but if you could sustain from hostilities you shall be most pleased." Momonga said.

A ship was sent to each ship to keep any old animosities from arising, before he left Martellus spent time with Eastas and told her to be carefull. The ship came and Demiurge, Martellus, Prince Teagan and six of his advisors on the Thunderhawk. When they got on the ship it took much longer to take off than usual, he was about to say something when the engines turned on and they were in front of the Imperial Place.

"Was that a jump gate engine?" That is when he looked at the navigator and saw his third eye a Family crest a skull with one red eye and two hammers crossed behind it.

"Tell me son, were you treated well as a part of the Navis Nobilite part of my family?" He asked.

"The young man turned around and said, "Sir we are treated like princes, more money than we can spend, you purchased a continent called by the Emperor Australia which is bigger than the old nations. The province of Martellus is one of the most prosperous due to the alliance with the Navigators and the Adeptus Mechanicus." He said with a smile.

"Good! Enjoy the rest of your day! Martellus said.

All the ships auto landed at once and all of the thousands of leaders came out of the ship, when Martellus went outside he noticed it was bright but not to his eyes, it must have been his third eye seeing this. So her asked Demiurge, "Can you see this bright golden color coming from the Imperial Shrine?"

Demiurge looked over and said, "Yes, but not the brightness that you can I suggest you put your partial helmet on it has physic dampeners, I has installed after our bout with Slaanesh cult as you still need to develop your psychic powers. He touched the button on his collar and his half helm came up covering this third eye and both his etheric sensitive eyes.

It was a sight to behold as thousands upon thousands of Eldar converged on the Imperial throne room, which was different from the hidden Golden Throne Room underneath it along with the entry to Nazarick. As they all filed in a statue of the Dread King that looked so real it could have been, he had his white mask with one red eye showing with a gown that looked like dark as space, as all the Eldar filed in some found long lost families while others kept their space. While everyone became uncomfortable The Engineer came up and plugged a C'tan power cube into the chest and then suddenly everyone watched as the statue came to life.

"Greetings Eldar, I am the Dead King when my entire Galaxy was destroyed your will for a God of justice,love, afterlife, and protection. I was born unto this world with no reason why I was reborn, then I created a way to travel the Etheric tides that brought me here, I could travel a billion miles in a second. The longer I stayed in the Ether the more I learned about the universe, I to unweave the old webways and reweave a new one, all of this you yellow you see is the new webway impenetrable by the warp. The statue then stood up, I then went to the Commarah the home of your sworn enemies, soldiers came out in chaines we have Asdrubael Vect and his Kabal of the Black Heart leaders of the Commoraga and for your execution.

Gasps could be heard as hundreds of men were led in by chain and utterly beaten and hang their head low, even Vect the supreme overlord of Commorragh the dark city that had become a bastion of Kabals. We also awaited and capture the Kabal of the: Splintered Talon, Shadowed Thornes, Crimson wow. One of my favorite to catch Saline Morn - Archon of the Kabal of the Shadowed Thorns, just because she had the Galilean Sphere she was untouchable.

So my enemies are my first gift to you so will you take it and slay these Dark Eldar? If any of you have claim on their lives come forward we have over 100,000 God Emperor said.

Voices from all over came up and Demiurge led group after group to neal and the were read rights and beheaded their soul eaten by the Dead King to keep Slaanesh from growing stronger. With the hundreds of thousands of leaders their and the chance to slay the worst of the Kabals which the hideouts were destroyed as well. After the thought of blood were filled and the God Emperor was satiated from hundreds of thousands of old souls he felt better that he had in years. The avatar he was controlling was made from a machine that he put in consciousness in, he destroyed a tomb world and took a piece of a C'tan in a impossible puzzle box to power his avatar.

"Before I share a table with you I want to show you something very special, I walked through the eye of terror and visited nurgle, I must say what a putrud being, in his ignorance her tried to capture me, so I conjured a level 9 healing spell that made him not be able to move for a few days. Then I found the most lovely women who had been in a jail for thousands of years, she turned out to be one of your old Gods, we went along and healed all his worlds killed all his demons and destroyed the planets that could not be saved. and he grew weaker and weaker. I put him in this tezarach box. He grows power by people believing in him the longer we forget about him the weaker he gets untils I will kill and absorb him. I told her that I have my own Pantheon and if you wish I would like you to marry my Elven Guardian him first for love and then for alliance between the mother of all Eldar Isha and Imperial Mare Bello Fiore. Both Mare and Isha both came out from behind the a tapestry holding hands.

"I Prince Mare Bello Fiore wish to make an alliance between our two people with a child as well as pledge my body to you!" Mare said with the most confidence he had.

"Isha found Mare's uncertainty in himself found it as even more a reason to love him, he was more powerful than the Eldar Gods but cared for her and loved what he did and her as well. For Isha if it would have been anyone else she would have said no but what she saw with Mare was not that she thought she could walk all over him but help him become a stronger person. With the thousands of years of wisdoms she had and she needed someone to make her happy and companionship he was just it.

"I Goddess of the Eldar Marry Prince Mare Bello Fiore in the creation of a child and give my body to you"!

The Emperor began the the clapping and Demiurge helped the shock of it all and it turned into a thunderous applause. "The Wedding feast is in the banquet hall were we can drink and be merry. Also in the garden Nurgle is in the change I made him do not worry lock him all you want he could not hurt a fly.

 **WOW lots of crap how did it all happen what is the end game and are there any other chaos Gods? We shall see, who is playing who, hehehe**!


	37. chapter 39: The Eye of Hope

**Chapter 4: The "Eye of Hope"**

After a 10 hour wait Teagan and his six Elders finally made it to the front of the line to the left a pile of gifts to him to the left a pile of gifts for his visitors. He was too proud to admit to himself that he wanted to see what he had for him. He had not felt this feeling for ten thousand years since a child when his father would come home from war.

"Prince Teagan! The first to contact us, did you know that after you contacted our warships hundreds of craftworlds wanted to speak with us, I would say you are the one who we owe this to." The Emperor said as Teagan hastily viewed as he was distracted with the gifts. The Emperor noticed his eyes look over in a second and said, "Yes my Prince I owe this, this I found while my soldiers were looting one of the great Dark Eldar Cities, it called out to me this is a Diresword with the Soul stone of your father, you mother or friend must have used it the etheric and psychic residue is too old to tell I am afraid." He said in a melancholy tone as a Adeptus custodian (Guardians of the Emperor) handed him the sword.

Teagan lost his Princely composure and cradled the sword as he could her whispers from his father from the stone set in the sword, he bowed again and thanked him for the gift.

"Teagan I have a question answer it honestly please." The Emperor said.

"Yes my Dead King what is it?" The eyehole flashed red in the Emperor's mask.

"How many are happy with the union of your Goddess and our as we call the Guardian?" He plainly said.

"Well, my Dead King you have done in five years what we could not for 100,000 and done the impossible, imprisoned a Chaos God, if your Guardian as you call them was Eldar there would be no resistance, but he part Eldar which is better but still is impure considered on the path of the outcast as you know each Eldar have a path." Teagan said.

I see so 50 percent for and 50 percent against?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes I would say so, what if I could give you something you never thought you would get back, they greatest prize of all would that move the rest to my side?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes I would say so but I cannot imagine what it would be my Lord." Teagan said.

"My Prince Teagan I have plans for you but let me warn you, abandon the plans you formed 80 years ago or it will end badly." He said to Teagen as he welcomed the next guest, Teagan turned how long had the Dead King Watched him if he could make all of this in millions of years but yet in 5 seconds, time and space were nothing to him he could watch the entire Galaxy in a second if he wished, what a awesome and terrible power.

"If Everyone could go to the garden we have a final gift to show to you, please make sure your there in 10 minutes, Thank you." A smartly dressed Minotaur boomed with his voice as the made perfect announcers with their commanding voices, although not the best in a tuxedo no one looked at the man just listened to the voice.

Slowly all the the Eldar top of society went out into the garden, the God Emperor walked out into the middle of the garden was a metal box with windows, he open up the box to show a bloated mass of puss with manticles on his hands and wrapped in chains.

"This is the soon to be my meal nurgle, now nurgle who is your King." The Emperor asked.

"Let me out of these chains and ask"Zaap sounded as soon he finished he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"You are as a bonus could you tell me what are in these chains." He asked with a sharp tooth smile.

"If I did you would kill yourself trying to escape and I need a few years to cleans you before I eat your soul, think of it nurgle the clean hahaha!" The Emperor pushed a button and closed the prison and while it was shutting nurgle screamed, "He is playing all of you, think about it!" He tried to spit a loogie at the Emperor but it burned up before it exited the cage.

"Princes, Princess and Royalty of the Eldar race with the help of the memory of Isha the Goddess of Eldar from before the fall mixed with my Etheric Craft I present you with your homeworld in the northeastern border of the Imperial Nebula, a hologram shone of a green home world then Lileath the Maiden moon was the purest white. Kurnous the Hunter's moon was greenish and dim, and Eldanesh the Red moon. The earliest Eldar colonies are largely unknown but thanks to Isha we knew Croesus, Mymeara, Iydris, and El dorado the Golden and all the crone worlds. A wedding gift from Goddess Isha and Guardian Mare!" Everyone started to cheer and clap it was beyond a dream come true, "You may settle as soon as you desire, if there is not enough of one planet we will make another, if you accept welcome to the Imperium of the Dead King!" He said as he walked through the crowd shaking Eldar hands in tears, some thanking him with the most sceptical finally starting to accept the Dead King.

The God Emperor came up to Teagan and said, "Not bad for 2 days huh? When I met her she though I insane and worse the that pustule nurgle," He said with a laugh.

"Well, what did I have to go off of I never met your species of God before to create worlds and trap gods to have warriors that are like ghost, the enemy simply fell down dead. Isha siad

"Well I have to go back to my throne, my daughter in law will have plenty of time to give me a hard time," He said as he walked into the vault room, and leaned in a got a kiss a like from a loving daughter. The Emperor said as he walked into the castle," where does he go?" Teagan asked, "Level 5 knowledge its best you do not know yet, keep up the good work and you will know!" Mare said as he drank some amasaic and tried his hardest not to cough. Isha wrapped her arms around Mare and he jumped in surprise, "Hahaha, are you sure the Emperor is your sonn, so pure you must get used to my love!" He scratched his head, "I am sorry I have as you know never loved a person other than my sister and she is a little." Just as he said this a very drunk Aura staggered toward her brother and said, "who is this women who has take my brother away from me!" Se walked up and said to Isha, " You are not a Elf you are to slinder and very graceful are you a cousin?" As she wrapped her hands around his she spilled her drink all over his uniform. "Yes and no the Old ones must have made you a little different in you world before the great catasphy" Isha said. So yes we a close relatives 99.9 percent simular" She finished. "Oh look your snazzy new uniform Daddy Emperor made for you in honor of you being a man, did you know our original creator made him wear a dress! All the young men wanted to date him it was so funny as he was a cute!"

"Aura!" please asked today for you not to tell that story, ever! It only the first day you have met Isha she has had a hard life all her guardians are dead and she was trapped in a evil garden for thousands of years, given diseases as she is the Goddess of healing, fertility and really nice. I helped defeat Nurgle with my etheric antibiotics and now we imprisoned him and our union will become a bedrock to the Imperium of the God King!"

As the party went on and the amasaic flowed which even the eldar liked Mare finally loosened up enough to hug Isha and give her a kiss now and then while Aura looked on with Envy.

"I have a question why do you and your brother have different color eyes.?" Isha asked

"It is a sign of royalty for Dark Elves which we are, nothing to do with dark Eldar we have a love for nature as Mare is a Druid or nature magician and I am a best tamer and can treat any beast, we have a special connection to the spirits to the nature and the spirits of the forest and beasts, we can speak to them." Aura said.

"That is very interesting there are many similarities between our races but also large differences, we feel thousands of time more than the Elves and also pick a path to live our life as artist, warriors and other ways, if we get tuck on a path it can be bad." Isha said.

"Our lives expectancies are the same, can you tell me have you a Mare conceived?" Mare asked.

"Blushing she said, "yes, he was very nervous and cute but know this I love you brothers purity and would never take advantage of it, I would have never agreed to marry him if he was like Demiurge or the other Guardians. Isha said.

"Good he loves you and our family very much, I would never kill you but I would imprison you for eternity if you cheat or leave my brother!"Aura said.

"Scary, I believe you and do not worry, you brother is something to be guarded, I tried to save my people but could not, I was the old kind Guardians as you call them in our pantheon. Your brother and I will create a new species together the Alves." she said.

"Feeling sorry your might be the last one, Demiurge is into god know what and Cocytus has given up women for the war and of the sword so that leaves you? Aura looked over to see the Etheric outline of Albedo, "Mam, I thought you could no contact?!" she said bowing.

"Yes well things are changing and I only have a few moments to let me tell you this, find what you love, beast taming right follow your love for that and then men will come, trust me you are the last Guardian, just be careful." She said as she disappeared.

The wedding took place on Eldar homeworld, Isha had her traditional armour on she had beautiful powder white skin and blonde green hair, she was the mother of the Eldar and beyond beautiful would be the only words to describe her. Mare was standing in his royal Golden armor that made his mid size frame look like a massive warrior due to the mechanical augmentations that allowed him to move the armor. The Emperor who stood between them stood at the top of the first settlements made of dismantled craftworlds that towered all the way to space.

"I the Dead King proudly proclaim my son a Guardian Mare Bello Fiore to take the Queen if Eldar? The Emperor asked.

"I do" Mare said.

I your new God and Emperor, give my son and Guardian of the Galaxy to you Isha Queen and mother of the Eldar ando now the Alves will you marry my son and create a child of union of new people?

A few tears fell from her eyes as she never thought this day of happiness would come and said, "Yes I do and I will create a new race of Alves that will become one with the Imperium under my world and a foresee more than 10,000 years of your Imperium my king.

They both put their left hands together and the Emperor passed his hand over theirs and two golden matching bracelets appeared on their hands and then they Kissed. Then a thunderous applause came over the planets and it marked a new time when the Eldar joined the Imperium of the God King. Air bursts filled the air above the 100's of Eldar planets for days as the craftships settled in and build them into spires and townships and cities, The great migration took a few years after ambassadors who Teagan was leader of went out and spoke to craftships to get them and come and visit. They had a saying once they come and see the never leave all except for 1 ship. One ship had a infinity circuit taken over by a demon and all the warriors were wraith warriors the minute it entered the Imperial Nebula the entire ship exploded, sending a warning to all other traders disguised like demons to stay as far away or seek immediate death and then worst of all cleansed and consumed by the Dead King.

Mare gave up Chaos Guardian to his position to his sister and lived on the Highest spire on the Eldar Homeworld. Eldar usually have to mate over 50 to 100 years adding genetic material each time they mate before the baby is ready to be born. Isha is the Goddess of the Eldar of Fertility, harvest, healing and growth. Since she was the Goddess of Fertility she is able to cut the fertility time down to 50 years. Since that was the case Isha was already starting to look like she had a ripe melon on her stomach but had another way to go before the first Alf. After the first also the birthing time will decrease each time a her body gets used to Mares Genetics. With Mare's DNA, the Alve should be much more powerful and be able to to procreate within 2 to 5 years bringing back their dying race. Mare spent most of his time reading books about Eldar history and biology so he could be a good father to his child while Isha was a National treasure to the Eldar race and was not allowed to leave the Imperial Nebula. Today thought was a special day that she put on her 3 red stripes makeup by each eye and her ceremonial dress of the Goddess of Fertility. Today was the first day of the meeting of the Centralist Republic, it was the lower Representative chamber under the Senatorium, which now had Ishida and her husband on it.

The Centralis Republic was set up by most ancient and powerful chamber at the top which are the Eldar, to the Haemovores who even scared the Eldar, Elves, Dragons, Humans, Demiurges demons who were not from the warp, then assorted Demi-humans such as Folk, Quinoa, Dwarves, and Mare both got on a shuttle and found themselves at the Senatorium in seconds and then landed. An entire retinue of warriors were line from the ship to the entry but Isha's eyes lit up when she saw none other than Martellus. She walked over to Martellus who walked into the cabin to debrief them on the security measures when she ran over and gave Martellus a huge hug.

"I know you could not bring Eastas but I miss her so she has not been by for a whole 48 hours, we must go shopping." She said with a smile, I could he said with a wink.

"I am forever grateful for your friendship of my love but as you know 4 attempts on her life were made and I cannot risk you being in harm's way." Martellus said.

"Harm's way! The only being that can kill me I a married to his son and the other I am protected from tell her to come to the spire!" She said with her hands on her waist.

"Yes mam!" He replied, "Now just follow me to to the Senatorium chamber and we will await the lower orders resolutions, Mam?" Yes you shall have our compliance" Isha said.

Screams a jeers came from the crowd at the couple followed Martellus into the Senatorium that held, Momonga, Alabaster, Isha, Mare, Cocytus, Dracus Tian and Sebas Tian.

Welcome to the first meeting of the Imperial Chambers of the Senatorium; I will be you chamber guide Martellus, First resolution; what to call the Imperial Nebula's official name?

"Really waste our time with this?" Dacus said.

"Now, it is important to them the name holds power to think of it well." Sebas corrected his son.

"I like "eye of hope" the opposite of eye of terror and that's the feeling it brings" Isha siad.

"I like it all for it, eyes have it."

"Second resolution what is the official title of our king?" Momonga said.

"They do have a point we have around 10 unofficial names for him." Mare siad.

"How about God Emperor of Hope, it goes with the eye of hope." Mare said

"I like it all for it ? Eyes have it!

"Third Resolution, shall the Orks, Necrons and Tyranids be declared enemies of the Imperium? Momonga asked.

"Of course they already want us dead!" Cocytus said. "True very true"Sebas said.

"Then all say eye in favor, eyes have it."

"Fifth Resolution, the Hyperion Human Empire wants to join the Imperium, they have no A.I. but they are under attack by Orcs, they have 150 planets all habitable next to imperial space but 3 are under siege, do we allow them to join? Momonga asked.

I say yes it will be our first war against the orks and a time to learn but we also cannot save everyone who needs it." Cocytus siad.

"True very true, if we help some but not others we seem cruel, very good now all in favor, eyes have it the Hyperion campaign will begin within a week, with that all resolutions are over and we m

Last resolution, in the Homeworlds planets near the center of the Galaxy that has high gravity there is a race we call the squats inhabit 100 planets a warp shadow has appeared and a tyranid attack is imminent, without our help they will be wiped out. They are willing to join the Imperium and exceed in mining, they are also invoking the Homenium Imperialist claiming as they are human they are protected under our law.

"Two fronts at a time, I don't like it but I think we will have to get used to 10 or 20. Also we have Shalltear and her weapon I think it would be a good test run." Momonga said.

"I agree, let's give them hell" Dracus said.

"Ok then let's vote, eyes have it with one nay"

As they all were leaving the chamber as Isha was leaving the chamber into the waiting room Eastas was waiting sitting in a chair with a belly the size of a watermelon only at five years. Isha saw her and ran up and gave her a hug.

"You are getting so big East As those two twins are going to be the the end of your are they still fighting eaching other in you belly?" She asked.

"Yes like I barely get any sleep at night, these two!" She laughed

Istas said, "We are going ahead of you to the place and two can meet us there later they said as the ship pulled up to the entrance and they got it,

"I am glad your Isha with Eastas she has no friends, she is my concubine so her level will never rise very high is the socially." No problem but what were you thinking when you married Nemu?"

"It was arranged and she used magic and nievate on me, not my proudest moment" He told Mare. "Warning warning plane carry Eastas and Isha about to collide into building will give update." Martellus hear in his vox.

"Get in the next transport I will explain on the way." Martellus said.

"By the time they got to the transport their wives were on it was already landed and everyone was ok a little confused but ok.

"There was a gas bomb on the transport it was made to look like everyone was supposed to become conscience luckily I was there and breathed the antidote and the pilots put it on on auto land.

They all went back to Mare and Ishida's spire as Martellus could not thank Ishda enough, she smiled and was happy all those experiments on her by nurgle could help. This was getting out of hand but as long as she was with Ishda the assassins would not dare strike so they made spare room.

He was about to call a transport and go back to his palace in Australia but the thought of staying with his wife sickened him, he knew it was her.

That is when he got call on a vox, "Martellus this is Brian meet back at the Imperial Congressional hall, no time to talk see you there".

Brain a name he had not heard in 60 years he always he assumed he was running the Kingdom on Terra while Shalltear was shagging everthing in site except for his Chaos Knights they are too disciplined she even told him to order one to sleep with her he said even if he could he would not accord to the astartes code. People got the wrong idea when it came to Marins and Primarchs because he one was not steril and two had the direct order from the Emperor to have sons. He thought of all of this as he looked out the window of the destination. He walked in past the guards as he was well known enough and walked up to the statue of the Emperor.

"Long time no see, Warmaster!" Brain Ungless said.

"Tell me about it are you playing babysitter or a soilder."He asked.

"Still a soldier we got a fishy op from your office claiming two spies flying with you but they were Isha and your concubine." oh my throne Martellus said!

"If she would have succeeded all of what we worked on would have been ruined, the attacked on the Goddess even though non deadly would have called into question the security and you would have lost your sons. You know only one person with your DNA codes put a go on a assassination that level, also benefited from you sons deaths and broken up the alliance, your bitch of a wife" He said.

"You are in charge of the Asissnatorium?" Martellus asked.

"Your Warmaster look it up on your compad dumbass then you can do some interesting reading about the last two years while you were gone. I swear you are the only person in this Galaxy that does not use your station for other that what you need, I am not saying that is bad that's why you are the best man for the job." Brain Unglas Shaltear said.

"Your the death stalker you kill your enemies and then turned them to haemovores!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! I knew you would figure it out!" Brain said.

"Did you know the Eldar are even afraid of you!" Martellus said trying to lighten the mood.

"I heard that the best reason I could hear is that they are afraid of not being Eldar anymore not death." Brain said.

Suddenly, the Emperors Avatar powered up, both Brian and Martellus bowed as the Emperor stood up, "So you wife has finally shown her colors, I put you together the marriage is my fault, you may marry Eastas but in small ceremony, So for as for the the traitor," Nemu suddenly appeared in front of the Emperor through the gate spell,

"Nemu Martellus you are charged with lying about the Emperors orders. Trying to assassinate Ishda, Eastas, and her pilots along with her four other times. What say you?

"Emperor you know all and know it to be true, I through myself at your mercy." Nemu siad.

"With that said I shall give you a small about of mercy and have you name not stricken from the record make you the Saint of Truth you shall stand above the Congressional building on a pillar as living stone for Eternity." The Emperor said.

"Thank you for you rule I will be leaving now, she pulled a talisman from her dress and pushed the button, she disappeared then reappeared." Quite shocked she pushed it dew more times.

"Fist you thought you could leave the domain that I created? Second you thought you bought that from a Rogue Trader?" You are a true disappointment not worthy to carry Martellus seed that why I did not allow it. Now up you go!" Emperor said.

"You used to be a ruthless king and now look at you a glorified babysitter the Ainz I knew would step on a planet and weep not a tear." She said. "Who said I changed you just plained betrayed me, that is why Martellus is a Guardian and your a statue!"As she begged and pleaded she was transformed to a stone winged saint holding a sword of fire on top of the entry collum. Under her name St. Nemu of Honesty was inscribed no longer holding the Martellus name but they had to keep her with some honor and what she did went to the black files to never be discussed.

The Entire story was repeated to Isha and Mare, as none of them were shocked. Martellus thanked Isha for saving his finances wife as well as sons. Since the Grand Primarchs sons were not grown in a vat as the rest of the primarchs it would take over 100 years for them to mature and reach much like the Eldar as so much Genetic material had to be passed since they were naturally birthed. Since Eastas was a bunny women she could carry both children full term without complication as she would give birth to 30 pound infants. The Emperor promised that Isha and Eastas could stay together while they were with children but after the young primarchs were born they would grow quickly and an learn war. It was also permitted to teach Isha the Gate spell as a gift for saving Romulus and Remus, the sons of Martellus to visit Eastas as well are the children while on crusade without her people knowing she had left, but she must pledge the blood of her child,to never share which she agreed.

With that agreement a story was put into the Imperial Paper that Saint Nemu reached the end of her life force and chose to watch over the Congressional and Senatorial chambers with the rest of her life and Grand Primarch was approved to mary Eastas Martel his previous concubine and mother of his two sons. It was clearly said the this was the will of the Emperor and any other speech would be heresy. The ceremony would be held with the Emperor and the Ruler of Terra, the Guardians, the Sons and daughters of Terra along with the Primarchs as the Warmaster was not one for large festivities.

2

It has been over a fifteen years since the Eldar joined the Imperium, the creation of the "Eye of hope" another year since the slaughter of the the majority of the dark eldar. Then another 25 years of the Eldar settling long with other species all over the world  
"Eye of hope". It was the Imperial year 120 and Teagan although he was not from the big five craftwolds he became the most influential and successful interspecies Ambasador, most said he has the Emperor's ears and would ask for a planet or moon. He would just laugh and said no one except the Guardians has that pull, plus the Eldar has over 100 planets, more than enough room. He was called to the Imperial Palace which was only the second time since he has come, all the other times he spoke at the Senate Senatorium. He did not like the Imperial Custodians they gave him the creeps he was supposed to be graceful and fast but he seemed like slug to them.

A he walked in the God Emperor was talking to a few fellows he has seen, one a Haemovore and the other Martellus, neither humans but looked like then as much as he did. In fact they had a hard time getting humans to join the Imperium but that was all changing with the two crusades. Then as if he could not be seen the God Emperor turned around and acted like he noticed Teagan and said, "Teagan how are you, are you're emotional stability programs working for your people?

"Yes along with a path the success rate is in the 99% from turning dark." He replied.

"You see some therapy as we call it and come job counseling and all the good little boys stay that way!" The Emperor whispered to himself.

"Sorry Sir" Teagan asked nothing.

Teagan your rate of getting species to join the Imperium is 97 percent do you know what the next closet ambassador is? The Emperor asked.

"No sir." He replied

"51 percent, that why I am talking to you today, Teagan did you know this is not my real body? He asked.

"Yes that is your holy avatar."He said.

"Correct my real body is in a vualt protected, do you know what this in my chest is." He asked.

"A power source?" He said.

"Yes again believe it or not it is a C'tan I took from a necron tomb."

"A C'tan as in the holy war?" He asked.

"Come with me as they both walked through a portal into a shield world, a world that was hollow but reiforced a perfect place to hide somthing. In front of them was a map of living metal of what looked like the universe. "This is the Celestial Oratory one of the most if not the most powerful weapon in existence, by touching on of those lights that looks like a star it will cause it to go supernova, I could destroy the entire Galaxy". I found it in a world like this stole it them blew it up, the Necrons has no idea it still exist and cannot because this plante Canbourion is weaved into the webway of my Kingdom.

"This is incredible!"

"It predates the war in heaven, the Eldar even, but do you know what I want in her more than anything?" The Emperor asked.

"I want the black library, to finishing my machine. So I need you to get into contact with the laughing King, the Harlequins and get him here,"

"Sire the Harlequins are a hard race to bargain and after the slaughter of the Dark Elder!" Teagan said.

"I will get him what he wants, you get him here at the location, I will do the rest, worry not Teagan I took Nurgle with Martellus and Demiurge and his 500 "Knights each immortal, he cannot be killed nor they nor you for that manner. I have you attached to my Throne, which do you want, revival, death in heaven, or me to consume you?" The Dead King asked.

"Revival would be appreciated." Then if you die which you want you will come straight to me throne. Now the Harlequin have been at the dark city, hiding you and my forces will be spent using my etheric craft immediately when we are ready at the Moon of Titan You may go now Teagan but before you go I gave you Immortality as a gift, what else do you want. Godhood, a Guardian or to be a Senator for your people?Ainz asked.

"I sure you're aware but men think I have your favor and ask for title, land, even governorship of planets, I simply laugh it off and tell them no man has that sway of the Dead King of Hope. I wish not to be one of those me Sir!" Teagan replied.

The King of Hope lowered his head and said, "In all my years I have never been given such ans answer. Come back to me and we will discuss your future." He replied as he walked out of the palace.

The dead king walked over to the garden and ip from the ground came Nurgle, the slits came open and he could see the king, "A another late night take King of Hope?" He asked.

"No it is time, this is a sword that will cut out your soul, you have been cleansed of all disease and I shall consume you tonight." He said.

Nurgle chained in the corner on a chair said, "You sound said like your losing a friend, I can work for you I can wipe out anyone you wish." He said as he shifte, he no longer looked like a bloated mess but a fat man that no one would ever guess who he is.

"You know that your would betray me in is in the nature that created you it like trusting a viper not to bite. I thought I would give you one last bit of happiness."

"What would that be he replied?"

"I am going to piss Slaanesh so much she will think of nothing else of my demise." The Dead king said with a giggle.

"Really what are you going to do?"

"Destroy her most favorite thing, her garden!" He replied.

"Using my spores?" He asked.

"Yes of course, what do you think?" The Dead King said.

"Oh I wish I could see it, well I guess will will though your holy eyes..pffft!

"OK any last words?" The Dead king said.

"If it had to be anyone it would have been you!" He Replied.

The Dead King of Hope Ainz Ooal Gown stuck the sword in his chest and sucked out his essence. The power went to his real body and made him much stronger. Suddenly something was not right the life support system of the Golden throne started to dip.

"Ah I see you hide you strongest spore deep inside you just incase correct and since I told you I had a body you though you could kill me and get out." He said.

"Correct, sorry but I am not ready to go."

"Do you know why they call me the dead king?"

"NO" He replied.

The God king reached up to his make and took it off revealing his skeleton for a face.

"You are not alive!" He yelled.

"No I am undead,I was a necromancer in my old life so I do not get sick, the only way I get hurt it my healing potions like you, funny isn't is?" He said as he put his mask back on.

"I see darkness, and cold with your time dilation I never stood a chance what will you do with this world, make it a dying man's request. Nurgle asked.

"Become a real god, omnipresent, omniscient, and spread across this tiny Galaxy to rule the Universe, with a iron hand you love your free will but I will give order." He said.

"If you can bring be back as a gardener in a few thousand years I would like that.." Nurgle said as his lifeless husk turned to ash and the the Chaos God died. The metal box was sealed and shot into the nearest sun to make sure no deadly spores survived. Then in the news and pitcost showed nurgles as a dead husk, the picto-casts and reports went around the Galaxy quicker than any news in the last 10,000 year and all was going to plan. Nurgles planet shriveled and died, his demons all were consumed by The Dead king and the talk of the "eye of terror was that nurgle the oldest the Chaos God of disease, unclean, and sickness was dead. Chaos God died by the hand of the newest God who also created his own rift as well.

2

Just when Slaanesh was receiving the new she saw the Dead King enter her garden,Slaanesh is unique among his brother-gods. He does not try to keep others out. He invites them in. Through a series of tests, he defends his gleaming palace against assault. Tales such as that of the Heretic Cardinal describe this Palace of Pleasure as sitting at the centre of the Pain Master's empire, surrounded by six other domains arranged in concentric rings. Each ring holds different temptations for those who wander through it, imploring them to succumb to the pleasures it is a weapon just as powerful as a Chainsword or Bolter. Traps can be sprung to eliminate the weak and dim. The bodies of those who succumb to the myriad temptations of the Dark Prince's realm are consumed by the land itself, or turned into statues that beautify the view for others. The souls of these lost and damned unfortunates feed Slaanesh insatiable hunger. He invites them in so that they might sustain him and his realm. Those who pass early tests may catch Slaanesh eye, giving him some amusement for a time as he watches them resist, only to inevitably lose themselves to one seduction or another. Those rare few who make it to the outer walls of the Palace of Pleasure may be graced by a visit from the Lord of Excess himself. None have ever made it into the Palace itself unless Slaanesh wished it, for all who have looked upon his perfection have fallen to their knees and given themselves over, mind, body, and soul, to his Dark Majesty.

Slaanesh watched in amazement as the Dead King with 20 of his Marine Knights walked through the garden as if they were taking a summer stroll. As they came up to the front gate he/she watched in dismay and locked the front gate. The gate was made from the bones of demon champions and would take a long time to break through at least enough time to gather her forces which were the smallest out of all the Chaos Gods.

"Proteus cut the door down." The knight who was twice the size of a human and wore black armor that shimmered and shifted as if he was a spirit and not flesh two two swipes at the door with his Nigitana the Godslayer and both doors fell flat on the ground. Try to look her most seductive her last and most deadly trick she asked, "What do you desire Dead King?"

"He stuck his chin for a second and said, "I was you to become a pleasure girl or man in the red light district." The Dead King asked with a straight face.

HE/She knocked over a desk in a fit of rage, partially because her power did not work and she had never been so insulted.

"You come to my planet fool and want to make me a pleasure girl? The only thing you will find here is death!" Slaanesh screamed as she call almost all her forces sh could into the throne room.

"If you have not noticed I had nurgle work on a spore for your planet as we talk and you look around your garden you love so much is dying and the planet with will be dead in hours."The Dead King said.

"She looked around to see what he said was true as every where they walked Kiloms miles of death surrounded it, She screamed on the top of your lungs in anger when you have been beaten

"Secondly, I promised all of you warriors as a Gift to a friend so thank you for your time, I would have made it you but my wife really wants to kill you when she awakes, so you are a gift for her! "As the dead king said this he cast a spell transporting all Slaanesh gaurdas that she called to protect her and had them sent into a secret location.

She was made from lust, hedonism and excess of sex but she was angry and turned from her beautiful visag vile beast with horns and wings with the lower body of a goat. She took off in the eye of terror and looked for another homeworld in her domain but Korne the blood God took not as they were enemies but now sh wanted war.

As the God King boarded the prison ship, full of Demonettes, seekers of slaanesh along with their steeds, on the nest floor were the fiends of slaanesh, next to them were the lady of the voids. On their own floor her had the majority of the Keepers of secrets one of the most powerful demons. Down in the bottom of a ship was a pit with the legions of excess, with demon princes and above them are the Herald of Slaanesh 4 in all leaving only 2 left that controlled seekers and lesser demons. The Emperor went over to a a cogitator screen with Teagan on it.

"How got the the search for Cegorach going have you have contact with any Harlequin yet? The Emperor asked.

"One a scout he was capture but is not telling us anything" Tegan said.

"Demiurge get to work get the location of the black library and we will find all we want." The Emperor said,

"Yes sir!" He replied, Just make sure they are in one piece you can still do that right? THe Emperor said.

"Of course sire I will get what you desire!"

 **RIP Nurlge, maybe Ainz will bring him back as a gardener, pusshh. Anyway wars on and I want Ainz to say the worse thing he could say to her" Become a pleasure girl for my men!" I though that was good you got a better one I swear on the Golden Throne I will change it!**


	38. Chapter 40

**Chapter 5: The Demon and the Jester**

You could hear a rat fart in the the Dark Eldar city that had been decimated by the Chaos Knights Marines so many years ago, in fact many of the same Marines that laughed as they killed the Dark Eldar Champions in the arenas the prided themselves in brought them back to life to kill them again. The Succubus's got it the worst in the arena, they were beaten to death with wooden pools then revived as they made all of their kind watch and do it again. Then no one wept the destruction of over 98 percent of their kind but the Chaos Marines did something no one thought possible. They not only invaded and took over the dark city but broke the will of almost the entire population, by killing them and reviving and killing them again, over and over till they begged for death. That's how the entire city loaded up on the prisons ships and left for execution as it was considered a release. Even Martellus was not above the torture of the population his favorite thing to do was have a contest of strength and rip the losers arm off then heal them and try again, over and over then take the highest most proud champion in beat him in battle over and over until he was mentally broken. Since the Eldar feel so much more than all other species depression was a hard emotion to overcome. The Dark Eldar came up with a name for Martellus which translated in the Nightmare Daemon of the Dead King.

Normally, a Harlequin would face death and laugh but through the stories of the young Dark Eldar that lived he knew there were worst things the death and THE Nightmare was right in front of him. The two Marine scouts who caught him were good they were a mist but solid at the same time like a shadow, no one was abusing him but one of them heard something what looked like his helmet and pointed a large black misty looking claw at him and in a low voice said.

"The nightmare is coming Dark One, repent and worship the Dead King and you shall be spared." The both started laughing because everyone knew Martellus Nickname but him so they were having a little fun.

The Harlequin scout could hear what sounded like a two legged tank marching his direction he saw his feet, for the world he did not want to look up and see that red eye, that horrible red eye that said to hold the power of chaos itself and suck the soul out of a living being. So for the time being he left his head down in shame, after this he could not longer call himself a guardian of the black library.

"So this is him, why is he so scared?" Martellus asked both of the Marines shook their head as if they were clueless.

Martellus neeled down and said, "Hey, I am talking to you what is your name?" He did not raise his head. "I am just asking your name." The Harlequin finally got some balls since he was going to die anyway and looked him in the face and saw the eye and paused for a second then said, "Why so you can take my soul when I tell you!"

"No, so I know what to call you, whatever you have heard about me, or those assholes over there said, I would say probably half...um may a quarter is true...well maybe half. Yes, I tortured the dark Eldar, yes, I love slaughter, but I have a sense of justice, I am not going to hurt you, I just want to talk and believe me there is a arch demon over-there wanting to take you apart and I am the best of the options...believe me. Tills cut this man free he will not leave dare leave correct?"

"Sir are you sure this one I heard are tricksters!"

"What the hell did I just say Tills was that a question, do you want me to cut a mortus on your back!"

"No sir, he said as he went to cut the restraints.

"Good, now what is your name?" Martellus said.

Rubbing his arms he said, "Amran"

"That's great, we have a big question to ask my Emperor the Dead King wants to keep the Black library, he also has a gift your boss cannot refuse. So we know he is damaged, we wish to put him back together, my master can do it, I just spoke with him and he has the assets. I know you think me a monster but the stories you hear about what we did to the Dark Eldar, who did you hear them from….children correct we saved the children?

"Yes, you did." Amran said.

"They are safe now away from the vile, hedonism, in our Imperium." Martellus took his mask off, much to Amran surprise he looked human he was no daemon like he had heard.

"Look we have two choices, we can take it we now it is at M. 643357, or you can take us there, will you choose peace as he held out his hand." Martellus said.

Arman reached out and grasped his hand, "I will take you there and tell them you are coming though I doubt you will not make it in, the touch of chaos on you, you have to." Aman said.

"We shall see." Martellus stood and and walked over to Demiurge with a big smile, "Peace so far!"

"We shall see my experiment, remember who made who." Demiurge smiled.

They made their though the webway, Aman had never seen soldiers dispatch daemons so quickly and effortlessly. One of the the Knights shot the head off a 15 foot towering daemon prince without breaking stride as they, considered them meer vermin that was not worth their time. The equipment they carried consisted with a holy sword, something that looked like a pintle mount bolter that should only be on top of a tank, others had flamers that were enormous, and then a pistol bolter that was the size of an ork overlord would use. The even more astonishing this was they used them as they were weight was not existent.

Arman had one of the knights right next to him and he seem neither in a physical plane nor of the warp but some kind of etheric hybrid.

The had another 10 minutes before the trap he set for the 50 C-knights activating his emergency beacon, so there would ner 50 brethren waiting in ambush. Somehow he never saw more than the one that was guarding him except when they open up fire with they never missed so he would only see a ghostly outline from the flash of a soldier.

Nervous and trying to distract his bodygaurd when the maylay started he started up a conversation, "So what is the Dead King Like."

The guard did not break his concentration and said, "The God Emperor is to Holy a word to come out of your mouth it offends me, for he is my father and we are his sons." He said as he kept walking.

"Why do you look real but not." Aman asked.

"Heretical question, do not ask again." The C-Knight said and walked.

Demiurge and Martellus were in the middle of the formation arguing, "We will take the other asset, I have orders from the Emperor as you would not want to do it, here are the orders," Demiurge said,

"He quickly read over the order is was real his real eye never lied. "This is will come off as disrespectful but no violence use you voice." Martellus said.

Finally, they were at the junction were all his brothers were waiting for attack, suddenly bodies started falling from the high up, from the walls, and everywhere. The entire ambush unit was decimated within seconds.

"Threat neutralized, all unconscious as order next order?" Tills said over the vox

"We enter the Codex Forbicus," as the order was given the doors flew open and standing in front of thousands of civilian warriors was the Main Librarian Milex Damocles.

"Turn back now, you must be pure of heart to enter this place, I see you Knightmare of the Dead king." Milex bellowed as her raised a mighty ancient power axe.

"We come in peace but, look all your soldiers are alive we have the mean and the ability to heal the laughing God, and speak to the one." Martellus said.

"How do you know these things even some of the Highest level librarians have not this knowledge." He replied

"We are the Guardians of the Imperium of the Dead king he can go anywhere at anytime, he knows thing craft world better than the being who lives in the middle of this place. Martellus said.

"I say nay, you are not allowed…."

Demiurge walked in front of army stood right in front of Milex and said, " Everyone choke yourself." All of the Eldar army put their hands around their throats and squeezed, they all saw colors, then everything started to go black for the the Eldar civilian force. Demiurge walked in front of Milrex who was on her hands and knees choking, was the only one fighting back Demiurges power but just enough to breath. Demiurge walked in front of Master Librarian Codex, he walked over dusting off his suit and bent over and gave a big grin and said.

"I could have choked each one of your men with their own intestines, or something so much more delicious but, alas the Emperor told me to kill no one unless in self defense am I danger?"He asked as his hand started to move to Milrex.

"What...type...of warp….sorcery… this…? Milex choked out.

As Martellus watched this he knew it would turn into a massacre.

"Demiurge I will report you, wait until you have your own world in the nexus as he promised. Martellus screamed as he pulled out of his enormous SX barrel assault cannon out of his void pack made so that he and he alone could carry. The "Rifle" was enormous, the size of a small cannon that would be mounted on top of a lemon Russ but infinitely more deadly. It had three barrels that were autloaded by his voidpack that would spit a wave of hot plasma from each barrel one at a time alternating barrels so it would never overheat. Each barrel was painted a different color, Red, Black and Crimson the first two honoring the first two space marine chapters and the last honoring his own The Emperor's Chaos Knights which was on top and had a large skull and crest that was ornamental and functional as it served as a weapons sight. Only he was able to aim it but he still had a hard time with it as it was mostly intended to be shot from the hip.

You could hear the sound of metal shifting as even the Chaos Knights in the room tensed up as they knew one shot from that cannon could kill everything except Demiurge and continue to blow out room after room until the specialized "round" ran out of kinetic energy. Only the Captains and newly placed Chaplains who had just that day showed up for duty were in the command tent that day. It was on one of the last days of the siege of a Dark Eldar city with the radio operator got the information that a suicide frigate was aimed straight at them. As all the leaders ran out of the tent it was just in time to see their own doom as the ship was only a half kilometer a away shrugging off all anti-air fire of the phalanx. Then Martellus pulled out his fabled weapon and fired three well placed shots and as quickly as the ship appeared it disappeared, he had place the shots so well that the three shots pierced through the hull and all converged close enough to the core that the entire ship imploded the burst into a blast a ball of plasma and then burnt out like a sun. It was an impossible shot, and in the end no one was hurt as all the command cadre looked on with awe and as facts turned into myth.

"You shoot me with that you are good as a heretic! Demiurge siad.

"I died once and I will again for the Emperor, let them go some of the librarians and soldiers are near death!" Martellus demanded.

Demiurge rolled his head as if he was contemplate what to do tonight," Fine "release" but Milex insulted me and for that she should die!"

"Enough!" Screamed and figure in a wheelchair like status pod, I am the man you seek Cegorach! As he was missing a arm half a leg and some internal organs and was in some status chiar that kept him alive.

"Master was right he did not get harmed." Tillus of the C-Knight said.

"Tillus the God Emperor, the dead king does not make mistakes brother, repent of the heresy brother!" Ulrus his battle brother said.

"I repent" He said half heartedly, he would not be long for the C-knights as only the most devote and skilled were hand picked and Tilus was a failure if he did not keep his body and soul together and would most likely "retired" or made one with Emperor for was all the fate of Chaos knights.

Martellus walked forward, "We can make you whole "old god" but there are two conditions?"

"What are those." He replied.

"Absolute and total loyalty, he can dilate and manipulate time so if you think you can fool him he will kill you, second he wants to put the black library in the eye of hope in a shell planet in his webway. That is it. Martellus replied

"You might ask for my life, how can I put this where your new chaos god wants, He replied.

"He said you would say that he has a present for you and if it works he wants audience with the old one." Martellus barked.

"If you make me whole again then I will meet your demand, but hear this chaos daemon I saw foul sorcery today and the evil of the warp cannot enter this place." The laughing god said.

"Target acquired open gate" Martellus said as an enormous gate opened, you could see the Marines start a withdrawal through, Martellus put his cannon back in his void pack and did not look at Demiurge.

"What in the name? Cegorach said.

"Power of my God instant travel let us go." As Cegorach, Martellus, and Demiurge all walked through the Gate and into the belly of the prison ship.

Cegorach stood in front of a avatar of a god, he was wise enough to know it was not him so powerful he really could have single handedly taken the Black Library.

"Cegorach so glad you joined us there was a 20 percent chance you would not come, that uncertain percent can always get you." Ainz said.

"Where are we, what are we doing, and what do you want with me? Cegorach siad.

"So many questions, well we are in my prison ship _Despair_ the very same I used for the Dark Eldar, good times, anyways, first what do you know about demonic energy in the warp or ether?

"The soul of the lost feed the gods and they grow stronger," Cegorach said.

"True but did you know that all the energy can be extracted from the god and the being they break them off to just as they were created, so in in theory if one had the ability and knowhow to withdraw this power one can take the power as I did with Nurgle," Emperor Ainz said.

"So if you can do this thing, I suppose this ship if full of demons for healing me?" Cegorach said.

"Yes, ⅔ of Slaanesh army after I destroyed her garden planet, you would have laughed." Ainz replied.

"What do you want me to do?"Cegorach said.

"Start a war between the Gods, do what you are good at.." Ainz replied.

"I accept my you as my master if you deliver."Cegorach said

"Good but before you do have you heard of the Nexus? The Emperor asked.

"Only from your men." He replied.

"When the old ones made this world their was the physical, warp, and webway, but I can weave the etheric particles of a being to be all three that is why my knights are invisible they can shift one to the other! Ainz said.

"What is the drawbacks is always the question asked, is mental instability so far I can only keep my warriors sane for 35 years and many become psychotic. I need the black library to fix the nexus" The Dead king said.

"Then what?" asked Cegorach.

"Remake and not just this galaxy but the Universe fix the mistakes those old things made, you think me mad? They were the ones who created us to let the universe burn, the necrons were beaten but they gave them mercy time after, time now we have them and the C'tan which are worse, who will you follow? Become my jester, I save Isha, I call my "gods" guardians as that is what they are protecting my kingdom and I will consume the universe as I consumed nurgle, what say you Cegorach?

"Do it make whole and I will take you to the master of the library." Cegorach said.

The avatar of the Dead King took his time to do it but put up his hands, you could hear the screams of demons as their life force ripped from their bodies etheric strings of light being ripped from every being going to Cegorach slowly rebuilding his body until it was completely healed. It took every ounce of energy of the prisoners had and after the rutiaul that were nothing but dark husks of the human, eldar and other species they originally were before they were transformed. Deep in the eye of Terror Slaanesh screamed out in pain as she felt the loss off all of the power she lost that she had taken from Cegorach so long ago.

The Jester stood up and started to laugh maniacally as a dark miasma started to rise from Cegorach. He was now was at full power actually he felt the same dark energy he sensed when he came into the room coursing through his veins and then he understood. He was just like all those poor reaches that had their power ripped from them, but he was serving the Dead King, he was no a Daemon Prince as some would call it, though he called his servants Guardians instead. He knew the score he could not even think of attempting any trickery as his life was directly tied to his masters and was at his mercy but it felt great to be back. He felt his mask that was no longer cracked and smiled, everyone should get a second chance he thought.

"Well I know you have a few millennia of tricks to pull and I look forward to it but we have the other business." Ainz said as he looked at Cegorach inspecting his body.

"Yes, now let us go talk to the master of the Dark Library I owe him much as he put me together the best he could after the catastrophe but I always found him to be a bit of an old toad to talk to, hehehe!" He replied.

"I will make the Gate." Ainz said.

Authors note:

 **Well this one took me awhile and I know it was short but it is going to get nuts as Ainz is declaring war on the Galaxy and creating his Utopia. The next chapter will really show how he plans to do it and how much help he can get. With that in mind this conversation with the "Librarians owner" is essential to his how much he can get done. We will see and come on guys give me some feedback, what do you think would happen if Ainz got an old one to be on his side? It will help me to write faster!**


	39. Ch 41: A Impossible Alliance Part II

As new new Royal Jester with a four pointed hat with bells on the end patched red and black, then he had a mask that would give any grown man nightmares, with its sharp features pointed nose and ears and sharp tooth grin from ear to ear, it seem to be made of wood but also was alive and slightly changed expression was probably the most unseemly part of it. The newest Guardian laughed about all the fun he was going to have in his repaired and improved body, he clenched his hand and let the new power that he had been given flow into his hand, he opened his eyes to see his long slender clawed fingers burst into a powerful blue flame that could, if needed consume anything it touched. He had a Harlequin pattern jacket (that gave his followers their namesake)

with tights a slippers to finish off his uniform. There was no taint of the warp to this power, unlike Chaos that gives off a sweet but decaying scent of it was close but not what he had feared a smelt so many times off the monstrosities of Chaos, such as the Armored soldiers he called his Chaos Marines, the name said it all. What he could feel the infinite well of power he was drawing upon to get this power from his new master. He cracked a huge smile and thought of his revenge list that he had made the 10,000 years as he sat in that chair. Demiurge cleared his throat to get his attention as Emperor Ainz and Martellus had already gone through the "gate".

"Yes business first then pleasure!" Cegorach smiled and turned and went through the spell followed by Demiurge. This time instead of appearing right outside the front gate they were smack dab in the middle of the "Codex Forbidicus" a catacomb of forbidden books that if a person were to attempted to take out any information the maze would lead them them aimlessly until they gave up or died. This craftworld was different it reacted to the powers of chaos as it was fully sentient and did its best to keep it secrets from any powers of ruin or chaos. As they walked through the endless hallways of books and data slates on the library walls, everyone was amazed at the amount of knowledge that was kept there. As Demiurge looked up he saw nothing more that row after row of books as far as the eye could see to the ceiling and all to the walls.

Finally, they came to the center of the maze where facing away from them a large frog smoking a pipe that was 5 feet tall and 7 feet wide sitting down on a hover disk that had a high back chair that was adorned with an uncountable amount of charms from before time. The large being reached for a book and opened it seemingly ignoring all the guest who just came into the room. Large stacks of books surrounded him with a enormous desk in the corner surrounded by stacked books that he most likely wrote, then speaking without turning around or looking up from his book he said in a old gruff voice you would expect from a creature billions of years old.

"So you are the spectre that has been roaming my halls and reading my books, I was the only one who could sense you, but I suppose you let me know that you could come and go as you pleased." He said with a large puff of smoke coming from his mouth.

"Nothing escape you "Old One" you have amassed one of the greatest treasures in the Galaxy and I can guarantee its protection as you know the remaining Chaos Gods seek no more than this great prize and tried time and time again to take it." Emperor Ainz said,

"That is true, and your gift for etheric craft is beyond genius level, something I have never seen, you have repaired much of our webway and made your "Eye of Hope" impenetrable to those who do not bear your mark I have tried. You took what we made and improved on it and a mere 100 years." He said as he finally turned around showing his face that looked like a frog but he had teeth and a long white beard and two holes were his nose should be with a green skin except for his face that was tan.

"I have found many powerful artifacts and one if used proper in conjunction with other powerful artifacts can dilate time, so if I desire I can make 1 second into 1 million years and read every book, to be honest I had almost lost count to how long it took me to get to where I am now but if I had to guess it took me around 10 million years." Emperor Ainz replied.

The "Old One" took a smoke from his pipe and exhaled and nodded, "This make much more sense , what a item it must be for we were no able to do such things." He paused. "Still so many question, so many. Did YOU know you are the hope of a billion billion lives all dying hoping for a better life but in the warp nothing but pain and despair for those whose souls can withstand the maelstrom and a eternity to be a wrathe for most that have not pledged their soul to Chaos who live in constant torture waiting for a chance to prove themselves and be reborn into a Daemon Prince, this is our legacy, it is my great shame, but then you came along but not as Chaos God like we all thought but a Physical being, I think it was because you need to exist one boths planes and a Choas being born of chaos can never be physical completely but if you are one both planes your Nexus to succeed, but to fulfil your goal your "Nexus" you must shed or sacrifice your mortal body and become a full Chaos God...correct?" The old toad said as he took another puff.

The Old One took the book he was writing on and stopped, "Tell me Ancient King how did you come up with the idea for the Nexus." He asked.

"Why I surmised it was you it was you or some sort psychic thought, but my mind it is shield from such things, but the exact time it came is when I saw the Chaos of the warp and grieved for all of those destined for this," He said.

"Yes, yes just as I thought the immetium and the the rest of the physical galaxy has had enough of this and is rebelling if you don't succeed there shall be another, until the job is done but I do not foresee another picking up the torch." The toad smiled and breathed out smoke.

"Interesting but back to my Nexus, I would need to keep my body alive as an anchor of sorts for one, to keep the astronomicon working and also act as a power source for the eye of hope and the Nexum,my body would be completely comatose but still a source of enormous power a type of battery if you will. While I need to separate my consciousness from my body passing into the Immaterium and become a full Chaos God. After I have perfected the Nexus I can then reunite my consciousness and my body and bring the two together. I have done all the reading I can achieve it and I cannot do this on my own I need your help," Ainz said.

"I must admit that is much more ingenius of a plan that I thought of, I know you "absorbed Nurgle" but do you think you can kill all the Chaos Gods?" He asked.

"Well, I have also taken away over half the power of Slaanesh and she is so bent of revenge she ignores her cults growing weaker, Khorne is a fool and only think of war with Slaanesh gone into hiding growing his forces no doubt. I am more concerned with the necrons but I do have their ancient weapon Thanatos." Ainz said.

The Toad spit the pipe out of his mouth, "Thanatos of the celestial orderly? We could destroy all tomb worlds in a day if we learn how to use it!" The Old One said rubbing his chin.

Ainz knew he had him, "It is in the same shell world that this black library would go to into the "Eye of Hope" and you can learn how to use it, no one else is able to touch it. I also know your great shame, the five that left for the neighboring solar system to make an organism to wipe out all life in this one, they engineered the perfect bioweapon, to perfect and their last act was to blow the solar system, my solar system but they did not expect them to survive the expanse between the Galaxies, The Tyranids." Ainz said much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"It was supposed to be a clean slate to destroy all life, the Chaos Gods would dissipate and start all over again but as they ate entire planets and evolved the enzymes and telepathic controls quit working and in the end they destroyed the Galaxy but they anticipated and began a migration to our Galaxy, once they eat everything here they will all die unless the adapt again." The Old One said as he picked his pipe and took a puff.

"Allright Dead King or should I say your real name Momonga? We shall go to your shell world and we will fix what the last five of my species tried in vein, but no one other that those I work with and the head of government will know I even exist as no one must know I am working with you." The old one said.

"Perfectly acceptable I see us as a meeting as a collaboration and not a servant, master relationship. But I have one other demand." Ainz said in a tone he had not used in a long time, Demiurge and Martellus were both shocked to hear him speak like this.

"What would that be?" The toad glanced over a cautious eye.

"We make a pact to work together and work in peace for 10,000 years, it is what I ask of all my great minds that decide to work with me." Ainz said clasping his hands.

"For me that is just a drop in the bucket of my life, I accept Dead King" The Toad nodded.

"Great" Ainz spread apart his clasped hand and created a magical contract that could not be broken once signed and handed signed it with his special quill he pulled out of the void and handed to the Old One.

The old one looked at the etheric coding or magic code on the paper that preventing from breaking any clause and smiled as he had not seen such refined "magic" since the time of his people. He signed the paper and handed it back, Ainz looked at the name and frowned as he could not read the characters as he prided himself in knowing all written languages.

As if he knew what he was thinking, it was questionable he did as the strongest psyker being next to Demiurge was standing before him, "That is the old tongue my original name before time was time, after we had learned the secret of immortality we were the last of our kind not to die naturally, it means Tandian which means last, it was given to me to our wisest shaman we ever had and she was right as I am the last." He said as he shook his head as his jowls and slobber comically shook to the left and right.

"Well a deal has been struck, you will be working with me and my master engineer, those who live and work in the dark library are welcome to stay, the Harlequin and the laughing King will be starting even more madness in the the Eye of Terror. If you need test subject or anything else I will get it to you." Ainz said.

"By the way Dead King you are only partially right, when the last  
five created the Tyranids the queen Freya we created the smarter than we thought and started to make her own adjustments to them until she had control and attacked the breeding planet. The Five were able to the antimatter bomb that destroyed the galaxy while the tendrils of the hive coming to this Galaxy were saved, we fear that the queen was able to put up a psychic void field and there is a strong chance she had survived. Before you dismiss the queen Freya think of a ship the size of a red giant star and the ability to dispatch millions of bio-fighters. If that was not bad enough "she" had a main bio-cannon that can destroy an entire planet or fleet and then the psychic void barrier that would be impertable as of now. It has bioluminescent tentacles like a squid that are covered with a barrier that smash into ships and the inject liquid hot bioplasma into the battleships instantly destroying anything. It can spit out enough landing ships with Hive Tyrants, genestealers and hydorphants to conquer a planet without even slowing down." Tandian the Old One said,

"Sounds like a formidable beast we shall be ready for!" Ainz said as he grasped his hand, making a fist.

"First mistake we made was that we thought it was a dumb beast but it is a hyper intelligent being that can make precise calculations using the brain power of the horde, that is how it can calculate precise maneuvers to slingshot around stars to reach near light velocity. So you will have to stretch your time dilation to its max to outthink this monster, no to mention the enormous horde that it holds that contains for that all the hive fleets combined. Of all your enemies this one you better get ready for, once hive fleet; Gorgon, Leviathan, Hydro, Behemoth and Moloch are destroyed then I will give you six years before the queen will rush toward the Galaxy due to the lack of biomass being brought back to it, they will come from the biggest concentration, where the Hive fleet; Kraken and Behemoth. They will attack the Tau Empire and McCragge will be will the battle will take place were the battle for the Galaxy. The Tau will not join you so you will either have to wipe them out to keep the biomass from increasing the attack on Ultramar System or let the Tyranids take care of the Tau for you but fight more them." The Old One said taking a huge drag of his pipe as he floated on his chair to pick up another book.

"All things I will be taken into consideration as the Imperium has only taken just taken the middle of the Galaxy we call Segmentum Sol, and will take over the majority of Segmentum Tempestus with over 1,400 solar systems of humans and other mixed races when we save the Hyperion Empire from the Tyranids. Then there are the homeworlds of the squats or we would call them dwarves were we are from they have been betrayed by the Orks for the last time and wish to join in exchange for our protection, that will give us a large part of Segmentum Pacificus, After these two engagements we will have the center of the Galaxy Sol as I call it, the Nids are Galaxy 2a that sadly no longer exists." Emperor Ainz said at he looked down and sighed.

Then Ainz pulled out his staff out of his void space and slammed it to the ground and the entire Black Library. "This Holy library and all who in it shall be taken to my shell planet Hades Void, I call upon my power to make this a reality, in my name The Dead King and God Emperor of this world. IT SHALL BE DONE!" Ainz slammed he staff three more times on the floor as on that last time time stopped faded away then motes of light lite up around everyone and then lines, follow by solid surfaces and the entire ship came back but this time they were now in the Hades void.

"I copied the ship and broke it down into etheric information and sent it along ether tubes I have put ran along the webway all over the universe." The Emperor said as everyone look at him in awe.

"Its like you were sent in message?" The Old One asked.

"Correct, because they are in real space in the eye you can see them outside with the naked eye so when you look outside you will see endless lines running from planet to planet carrying ship, cargo, and people. They call it Yggdrasil's roots as it comes from the world tree that grows from from my throne, and into Nazarick, or as most know it heaven."

"Now any guess why this is called a void planet?" Emperor Ainz asked as if he was asking children.

"Because no webways or etheric tubes come to these worlds for security." Demiurge said.

"Correct, there is a group of 50 experimental planets that the golden glow of the webway or the iridescence of the tubing do not come close creating a dark spot within the eye of hope, thus how is got is name as is has the oval shape of the nebula as an eye and a black iris shape of the void planets. I personally hated the name but should have thought of this before I made it that shape." Ainz said folding the contract the old one signed and put it in his bag.

"You are all considered full members of the Imperium but must have your DNA taken and given an ID card that also acts a money as well. I recreated the original planets of the Eldar and the Goddess Isha lives on the great spires that were created with the old craft ships. Milrex have your librarians share this information but everyone is forbidden to speak of this place but I don't have to worry about those who kept this place hidden for so long. Now if you excuse me I have two wars to fight and the refugees we have come in triple each day, new planets are made daily by the World Makers and they Eye of hope is set to double in size each year. Currently we have over 1 Billion Worlds, Demiurge? Ainz asked.

"Last I checked 1,025,793,029 My Lord, we are having issue with primary asteroid belts depleting for raw material." Demiurge said.

"How is the process of world recleclomation coming along." Ainz asked.

"Well it is hard with treaties and such destroying even useless planets and rock." He replied.

"If I may add we have had great success with transmuting matter in the physical realm, we can take hydrogen and arrange the particles to whatever we want." The Old One interjected excited getting caught up in the conversation. He later regretted it as it was one more project he had to oversee.

"Magnificent!" Ainz held out his hand to shake the old one, everyone held their breath as two living gods were striking a deal in front of him. The Old One held out his hand and gave it a quick shake.

"Contact me when you need something we shall speak daily, now Cegorach let us take our leave I have a plan for you. As a gate opened and they left through it.

Isha was sitting in her tower with Eastas as they were both knitting and talking to each other as two regular expectant mothers. This was the one day that Isha did not have to go to endless ceremonies in her name blessing young ones and asking for her blessing as she was the god of the harvest and fertility. Her presence was noticed as birth of Eldar went up but not nearly at the level to save the race. Today was her day to take care of herself, and she like the new customs of the Mortals, indulgence yes but not to the point to excess, simple yet satisfying.

As she was knitting she hear a familiar laugh that she not heard in millions upons millions of years. The laugh turned into the crackle as the the voice said, "After the war in the heavens and spend all that time with the festering ball of puss, this is very quaint, I am sure you never thought you would get a second chance and you are spending it well."

"Cegorach is that really you, rumor of your escape made it to me how do you fair?" She asked cautiously.

"Well lost an arm and a leg but I got away, got only knows what Slaanesh had for you but our new patron has already made a fool of him and I have been given the task to harass him even more with so fun new weapons and aid. I hear you are birth a new race, an improvement on the Eldar, the Alves was it? Not a bad gig when you marry the Dead King's son. Do you have to follow his every command, like bark like a burron hehehe!" Cegorach laughed.

"Now you see here!" Eastas shouted but Isha waved her off.

"What is this, the breeding animal of the god Martellus speaks to me, learn your place woman, you are a womb for a weapon and nothing else. You really think our new patron is a great as he seems he is, I have seen the look, I know the look because I have it, he thinks nothing of life in this world we are all are means to a end the only this than mean anything to him are his precious creations of Nazarick or heaven!" He said with a chuckle.

"Listen here you callous bastard, you pretty close to hersey and he sees and knows all you have been back from hiding for an entire week, you have no idea what he has done for the beings fleeing war, he has turned Segmentium Sol into paradise. He saved me from living hell and he humiliated nurgle in his own plague gardens made him bow to him and call him master, after that he made he apologize for what he had done. Walked right in like he owned the placed, never have I seen such power from just an avatar." She shouted as she stood up red faced.

"You have no idea what he has planned, if he becomes a God that can exist in both planes he will consume the eye of terror, and being like that are not content for long." He replied.

"I know of the Nexum, I am the wife of the God Emperor's son and it will once and forever be the salvation of this Galaxy as all beings will be psykers of equal power and all being shall be equal." She replied.

"Well, I hope you are wrong I like the anarchy, and I hope his desire for conquest and violence is never quenched in our Dead King but do not ever bring my allegiance of our new lord into question, he is the first being I have ever thought worthy to serve, I like his style whats a few million lives if you can get the job done." Just as he appeared he disappeared into the shadows and was gone.

"Who was that?" Eastas said.

"It is a really long story, one for another day." She said as she sat down and went back to her work.

Part II: The Hyperion War

Incoming Transmission:...Incoming Transmission:...Incoming Transmission:...Incoming Transmission:...Incoming Transmission:...

Insert Security Sequence Card Now

Checking Clearance Level….

Prepare for Incoming Message.

The Hyperion Empire consists of the entire the Segmentum Tempestus region on the Galaxy with over 1,400 solar systems consisting of half a million habitable worlds of humans and other mixed races. This region south of Segmentum Sol south the center of the Galaxy and reaches all the way to the Galaxy's end. Hyperion the home and capital world is the birthplace of the Human Race, it expanded out and welcomed several other races into its Empire. 5 years ago Hive fleet Leviathan shocked the Galaxy by coming from under the disk of the Galaxy attacking The Hyperion Empire along with other worlds. The Empire has fought a bloody war for the last four years after losing hundreds of worlds in the initial attack, many world were cut off from the Empire and are fending for themselves and need relief while other worlds that were hit by the main force were overwhelmed. Since the attack they have fought to a bloody stalemate but without help the Hyperions are faltering. Delegates from the Hyperion Empire have intreated the Imperium of the Dead King for help and complete subjugation for their help. With the Emperor's blessing Momonga Albedo Gown, High Lord of Terra along with the Imperial Senate have unanimously agreed to help with the understanding they will have to hold for six months until their fleet will arrive. Overjoyed as the Hyperions thought it would take longer agreed to the terms and the Hyperion War began after the signing of the Hyperion Treatus. The reasoning was given for more time was that the Imperium needed to mobilize troops but the real reason was for the experimental void planets to complete new weapons, and their production on the forge worlds against the Tyranids. After the cleansing of the Tranids then the fleet will move to the home worlds in Segmentum Pacificus to destroy the Orcs instead of splitting the Fleet. 5 Astartes Chapters and associated Primarchs, Vulcan, Roboute Guilliman, Leman Russ, Sanguinus and Lion El Johnson. The Holy Emperor's Avatar will accompany this crusade along with Chaos Guardian Bloodfallen and Demiurge while Guardian Martellus the rest of the Primarchs and their respective chapters as well as Aura will be with the defence fleet in Segmentum Sol. Information for what system we are first attacking will be released when we jump into the warp.

Above information is Classified to Commander and Commissar and above, dissemination of this information is at the discretion of the Officer for moral and the revelation of excessive information will be punished.

-Transmission Over-

Demiurge and Shallteer both walked up the steps of the original portion of the Imperial Palace, the only difference from five years ago were the millions of shiny iridescent etheric tubes that branched out of the palace from just a few short years when the Emperor first Entombed. It was a beautiful sight as the pure glow that went through objects that came from the throne room would almost be blinding for a mortal if it were not in a uv range that brought invigoration and health. They passed through line after line of custodians after they entered the palace. Finally, they came to the two enormous doors one with the Emperor in his one eyed white mask with his dark cowl reaching down, on the other door all types of races, human, Eldar, Kroot, reaching up to be pulled up by the Emperor. Standing in front of the door was none other that Gaurdian Cocytus with his staff to his side.

"Cocytus how is guard duty treating you." Demiurge said with a hint of condescension.

"There is no greater honor to guard my lord, I am thankful he has given me this sacred duty." He answered not getting a bit of the sarcasm.

"We were summoned, could you let us in?" Shalteer said impatiently.

The alway studious Cocytus pulled out his roster and gave it a once over, "Yes, here you are you are 2.5 minutes late." He said as he turned around and unsealed the doors and then pushed them open with his massive frame that only he could do. As he opened the door he stood to the side to not dare sully the sanctity of the Golden throne, by no means was is a holy as his Throne in Nazarick but he came to believe that the Golden Throne came to signify all that is holy and good of Nazarick on Terra and therefore was as holy. He was not the only one as every Guardians feelings went from caring little for the object to complete reverence.

Demiurge and Shalteer, both walked up the step of the throne on their knees and lit incense, then Demiurge kissed the mold of his feet while Shallteer snuck a kiss on his lips. Demiurge shot her a nasty look as they backed down.

"How are the parameters of our Emperor and Empress?" Demiurge asked the six armed Adeptus Engineer that was given the responsibility to taking care of them.

"Since inception we have not exceeded an error rate of .00000005% all is well within the margin of error, master." He said in a mechanical voice all the while not taking his eyes off the gages, endlessly adjusting dials and buttons.

"Very good, where is the master's avatar now?" Demiurge replied.

"The Emperor is behind the throne, in its mechanical throne it is done performing it regular repairs and recharging, you may go to him, masters" The engineer singaled.

Demiurge nodded and along with Shalteer walked behind the throne to an even more astonishing wall with all sorts of devices with the Emperors Avatar in the middle. Just as they came around the corner, braces that were holding him in released and great jets of steam burst forth from where he was, as as they laid eyes on him he stood up crackling with energy and walked toward the two Guardians. The hair on the back of their necks stood up due to the amount of power he was immitting.

Both bowing Emperor Ainz signaled them to stand,"As you have heard I will be on this crusade, the original plan of me spending most of my time in the ether has been aborted since we have found the old one, I will now be more visible my Imperium as for my son with be on the next leg of the Black Crusade, the weapons from the old one are finished they will work on this tendril and the next but remember they adapt quickly to change weapons as soon as they lose effectiveness. What does our fleet look like?" He asked.

"Our enhanced fleet with Eldar Technology, currently we have 500 kestrel class ships, 50 Juggernaut ships and our 2 Behemoth ships, with over 500,000 fighters class ships also equipped with the new anti-tyranid weapons. Also 50,000,000 Imperial guardsman and then 5,000 Space marines with around 450 juggernauts. Amour includes 5,000,000 tanks, apcs and new total body armour for the average infantryman, it won't take a scythe from a genestealer but it will repel any gas and flesh borers as well as parasitic bioweapons, we used a ceramite armour that was used in the Mark I models of the Space Marines suits. We have finished the new Mark II a month ago, enough time to let the Marines get use to it the suit has battle awareness cogitators assist, it will increase reflex time and if a Marine does not move fast enough from the danger it will tell the brain to move the right way or far enough to safety all the while the Marine will never know its doing this." Demiurge smiled.

"Yes the best kind of Armor is the kind you don't need I am impressed any other updates?" Ainz asked

"Yes for this deployment the Mark II Battle Suit has a standard shield clawed hand for each unit that can always be used as a weapon as we have learned that running out of ammunition is one of the major issues when fights nids, it is reinforced by a small void shield it can also be used as a shield. High capacity bolters with the anti-tyranid rounds that have been developed and last but not least a alloy that our new "old friend" created for us that is simply amazing, it is bio-reactive. It's much like what the necrons are made of it is amazingly strong 10 times stronger than anything I can make even and 50 times stronger than the ceramite then the armour reacts to threats. It uses the new energy pack we can thank the Old One for as well, he was able to make our cold fusion generators that were 10 decks tall from our ships and shrink it to the size of a standard pack. The metal acts like a living being so when something tries to pierce it will react and draw energy from the pack and harden only in the area needed. It can also slightly change shape to defect a strike from an object if it can. It is subtle and fast most would not notice anything so when you see it it is nothing amazing but enough save a Marine." Demiurge said.

"The Old One has increase a battle potential by 500 percent, although he hates working on weapons, how are the new titans?" Ainz asked.

"We were able to make 500 with all the forge worlds working overtime, they all have the new Eldar Tech, but Master how much longer much we suffer this Old One, he disrespects you and does not honor Nazarick or anything about the Imperium." Demiurge bemoaned.

"I can understand your feelings but we made a treaty with him and we shall keep it, you have seen how much more efficient everything has become, in 6 short months we tripled our military, our forge worlds are working 1000 times more efficient, created a satellite defense grid that would take out more ships that we have to break. His understanding of the biology of every being in the Galaxy is never ending he has given us more understanding than I and our Magos Biologis could find out in centuries. We must understand I am not a full Chaos God yet, I need him to ascend along with the Empress, so we are not as strong as the Galaxy thinks yet." Ainz said while he was adjusting his wrist joint on his mech and covering it back up with a black gauntlet.

"You absorbed Nurgle, I still do not understand…" Demiurge started to say.

"The Birth of a Chaos God is like the exploding of a star it destroys a lot of things then creates other stars and planets. We must have control of the Maelstrom, from there I enter and infuse with the natural warp energy into my body while connecting it with the Eye of hope by folding space, then I can exist in the Immaterium and in my body at the same time, as I do now but my body will just be a husk powering the Astronomicon." Ainz said.

"Why do we not just go to the Maelstrom now?" He asked.

"I also need the eye of terror to no longer exist, as it would destroy the Galaxy by ripping it in half. So there are many things we have to do to make this let us worry about the task at hand." Ainz said

"My lord one thing bothers me with all this anti-tyranid weaponry I am concerned that we are making ourselves vulnerable using and equipping just the anti-tyranid weapons we should make sure some general weapons are always available." Demiurge said.

"I appreciate you concern but the probability of another race attacking during a tyranid invasion are very slim plus we'll always have regular ordinance on the capital ships as back up. I wish we were done with the Primaris void project with that many assets this would be over in days not months but the Primarchs will have a pleasant surprise after this crusade, what about the Eldar have they committed." Ainz asked..

"Yes Lord, 10 warships along with 8000 fighters which will fight along our forces taking direction from only you, also are so right lord I will make sure we store enough regular ordinance, we are on schedule to leave tomorrow do you wish to address the Empire before we leave I have calculated that it would increase the moral of the Imperial Troops and civilians by an average of 26 percent." Demiurge said.

"When I board my new ship I will make an announcement." Ainz said.

"Ah yes the new secret Chaos Class Destroyer, antimatter cannons based on Necron tech and a main plasma injected neutron explosion cannon that can destroy a planet while the ship is and almost indestructible with a warp field." Demiurge said.

"Only problem is that I will have stay connected to the ship the entire time, that is why the specifications are a secret." Lord Ainz reminded Demiurge.

"We will system hop liberating the planets closest to our system making our way to the Hyperion front. The first major system that is under attack is right outside our borders in Segmentum Sol it is the Stormvald System, not even the commanders know yet, there is a minor tendril of the hive fleet that is split off, many of the planets have held off while others have been overrun. They are furthest from the fighting but have the least forces mainly just planetary defence forces we must me ready for a fight when we re-enter space, see you tomorrow I have some other business to attend to." Ainz said with a dismissive wave of his hand as they both bowed and turned a left.

The entire fleet was in formation in front of the Imperial artificial nebula, that had had been now called the "Eye of hope", all of the Kestrel ships were perfectly lined up with the Juggernauts in front of those and then the Behemoths and the Emperors sleek black Chaos Cruiser that reflected all light and could barely see the sleak vampiric lines until the unnatural reddish glow of the warp field lit up around it. This ship was the pinnacle of all the most advanced technology in the Galaxy with the heart of the God. Any being looking at would instinctively know not to mess with this ship not even the largest of ships.

Emperor Ainz sat in his throne when a servator with a microphone that patched into the Emergency system and turned on every communication and entertainment system in the Imperium. As the different beings that lived on planets within the Nebula that defied physics as most planets were only a few hundred thousand kilometers from each other and somehow were stuck in a stationary orbit around a shared star. The laws of gravity and relativity ceased to be in the wonder of the great Sol Nebula, or the highly used "Eye of Hope". As large as a star and what looked like an enormous turtle, slowly it moved through the Nebula with countless ether lines that connected to stars from systems on the fringe of Segmentum Sol. Great jets of steam and fire would burst from vents before what looked like the shell of the great Mechancium ship slowly retracted and would kick out a moon or planet. Then what looked like great blisters would appear from the sides of the ship full of clone flora and fauna, the great arms of the turtle would spring to life and grab the large yellow biome's and then place them on the plant in strategic areas. The Biomes bubbles were biodegradable and would dissolve in a few days after a atmosphere was created. Great tubes would come from the hands release water and gases all the while a void shield was placed around the planet and ship allowing it to create an atmosphere.

Ainz always secretly marveled at the sight of the "World Makers" they were in his mind there greatest creation of the Imperium, it took one cyclone missile to destroy a world that took seconds but to create a world, that was true power. Even the powers of Chaos could not do this, they could reshape existing worlds but never create. It even took him thousands of years to recreate a planet in the ether when he first started to create the "Eye of Hope" how Ainz despised the name as it lacked power but he had inadvertently created an oasis from an entire Galaxy in constant war, that saw ship after ship of people whose worlds were destroyed by Orcs, Necrons, Chaos, or the worst Tyranids. The years 0100-1100M1 of the Imperium would be known for the Great Migration, as from where his ship was he could see the "Caravan" which was the long line of ships parked outside the welcome planets, there were ships of every size and shape, the smaller groups were able to integrate right in. The larger groups with ships with the populations for planets had to wait for at least a year as there were only three "World Makers" that could be supported, before the "Old One" came they were looking at a 15 year wait but one one was told.

Ainz looked at the outer planets, they were not terrible, they were industrial, cramped and crime ridden but only temporary for most, they did not know it but there races were being watched and observed to see if they would fit into Imperial society. The greatest day for a race that was new to the Imperium was when they went in front of the board of Approved Races Chaired by The High Lord of Terra Momonga and Co-chaired by the Eldar, original races of Terra, and all other approved races and then voted on, since the increase many meeting included more than one species sometimes several. If they were approved they were on the fast track to settlement, if not they were not sent away they were allowed to stay on the outer planets until they went up for judgement. Some left but most did what they were asked to conform to, most of the disqualifiers were related to religious rights or beliefs or aggressiveness for war with other approved races. War and murder was not allowed within the Imperium, all disputes were to be handled by the courts, starting a war within the Imperium was immediate grounds for forfeiture of life depending on the situation.

"I need to make more outer worlds, that is becoming a disgrace, if that is their first Impression of my Imperium then I cannot have it." Ainz said out loud to his new savant Cloud, he was wired directly to all of the knowledge of the Imperium. "I know how Americans must have felt at the turn of the 19 century." He thought after he said spoke.

"Yes Emperor but since the World Makers move so slowly it will add a extra half year to those in line to settle a newly made planet." Cloud said.

Tapping his chin he thought and said, "That is unacceptable, take some of the decorative moons that I made long ago form the North Eastern Edge and have them moved, if I remember correctly they have already been terraformed." Ainz said.

"You are correct, that is sector is heavily populated by Humans and Ratlins, Long Shanks, and other ab-humans, there is no religious or other significance to these moons and no claims have been made they would be a perfect addition to the out worlds and increase the intake room by double." Cloud said.

"Good send the order to my son to take care of, now I have been daydreaming enough servator bring be the microphone and get ready for transmission". Ainz ordered the Servator who stepped in front of him and the microphone extended from his chest and rested in front of the Emperors mouth.

He could hear the Emergency broadcast kick in with a female voice announcing that the God Emperor had a direct announcement for the Imperium. After he could hear that she was done talking he began to speak, "To all the beings of the Imperium, today is truly a momentous day, up until the end of the Imperium's first century we have taken Segmentum Sol with little bloodshed and created the Great Imperial Nebula or as you all like to call it the "Eye of Hope". It is both a symbol and refuge from the chaotic forces as well as war that has spread across this Galaxy like a cancer. We cannot simply hide as we have created a paradise we have also created a beacon as bright as the astronomicon, that all the forces of Chaos and evil will want to destroy that light with all of their strength. So we must go out and protect our precious home and expand our borders, to protect what is ours and what is precious to us. Today we embark on the Great Black Crusade to do this very thing, we call it a Black Crusade as their shall be no grey in this fight you are with us or against us, and together we will take over the Galaxy destroying all our enemies, Right now as many of you know as we have many refugees from this region to the south of us in Segmentum Tempestus is under siege by the Great Devourer, the Tyranids. Hive Fleet Leviathan has attacked the entire portion of the Sementium and the closest attack are reported to be only a few light years from our borders.

The Hyperion Empire has asked for help and we have agreed, in exchanged they will join the Imperium. Today marks the first day of the Hyperion War and we shall be victorious, half of our fleet shall be protecting you while the other half of the fleet shall go with me and attack Glory to the Imperium!" Ainz shouted.

Everyone on the deck shouted back, "All Glory to the God Emperor!" As flares and all sorts of colorful airburst shot from an uncountable amount of planets, it was a site as no one had seen before. When they left for their first conquest it was only Terra saying goodbye. Ainz could not help it he was impressed along with the millions of Guardsman crowding around the portholes to get a peak. They had 4 hours until the warp jump then they had two days of traveling until they reached Storvald and the first shadow of the warp. Since they had no idea what would happen once they would exit real space they had no idea what horrors they would find.

 **Author's Note: So I have the Hyperion War starting, I have been studying Tyranids like crazy and it does not get easy, there are about 15 types of ships and 5 flying types of soldiers and 10 to 20 soldier types not including Genestealer cults. So that has been fun, all the action will be in the next chapters, I finally feel like I know the nids enough to go to war with them. They are not like the Orcs were there are like 4 types of Orcs so anyways, Ainz has his hands full no one has even taken out a full tendril, they break up and become more due to the hydra effect, we shall see the next chapter, "The Battle of Stormvald."**


	40. Chapter 42: Battle of Stormvald

**Chapter 7: Battle of Stormvald**

They left Segmentum Sol in a fleet formation as they signaled to open the warp gate and the Emperor's ship was first to enter with the two juggernaut ships containing all five Space Marine Chapters and Primarchs, detachment of 500 Chaos Space Marines attached to Demiurge Aura and the Emperor. 150 Cruisers containing 500,000 fighters, the Behemoth in the middle containing the majority of Guardsman, statesman, and other nobility, then at the rear 150 Adeptus Mechanicus ships containing titans, and convert ships that were design to transform and create forges and space ports. Although armed they held important cargo as 1 lost titan would be felt in the invasion force, they along with the Behemoth ship were to trail the main forces.

Assigned with with the protection of the Behemoth the most Important ship along with their secondary mission of protecting all Mechanicus ships were the Eldar's 10 Enormous Battleships paired down from their craftworlds that were mostly made to create Temples and towns on their new worlds. They did decide on stripping a few craftworlds down to the essentials and then rearming them with new hybrid Imperial-Xenos weaponry, the infinity circuits and wraith bones were taken out and put in the hall of heroes along with their soul stones on new Eldar. The Battleships were a third of the size of a craftworld and were around the same size as the Behemoth, thus confusing the enemy. They had an undisclosed amount of warriors on each ship and the Emperor was fine with the secrecy as he knew they use necromancy, they would only take orders from him which was problematic but he would take any resources he could get.

Two days in the warp can make men restless, reports of inter rival fights between the Space Wolves and Dark Angels, along with other Imperial Guard Units. Aura was brought on this Expedition because if there was any way to tame any of the Tyranids she would find a way. There was a great section just for her to put every type of captures Tyranid caught and put in holding cells large enough for her to work. They had been given three types of super effective poisons based off the work of the "Ancient One" each round contain a crystalline tip that shattered and exposed a needle on the end of the round to inject the venom. All rounds were alternated with no pattern to keep the hive ships and norn queens that produced the bioships' in confusion against the poison, it attacked the nervous system and immediately killed the Tyranid on contact, this also helped to keep any information of the venom reaching the hive mind.

Once they reached the edge of the Strormvald system they would discharge all big guns while the swarm was still together, then all the fighters would be ready and eject with 300,000 moving forward while the other 200,000 to form a blockade as the fleet moved forward and adapted to the situation. The Stormvald system had a group of a dozen or so solar systems, Stomvard the capital world from which it gets its name was the last planet to be attacked and from last astropathic calls were still holding out due to their extensive defense grid and all of the fleet making a last stand. They were told that when the Imperial Navy entered the system to pull back to defensive positions, of which they replied, "We have been in fracking defensive positions waiting for you for the last six months."

It was finally time, the shadow of the Tyranid fleet was within range, "All ships prepare for combat, the second we enter real space!" Emperor Ainz said. The warp gate opened and the Imperial fleet exited, Ainz Chaos Cruiser came out first and he was also the first the see the waving tendril of bio-ships that consumed all 15 worlds except for Storvald that was at the very tip. Ainz stopped time and analyzed the situation, the tendril went as far a the normal eyes could see, so he cast [farsite] he saw that it this tendril which was one of many followed the Eastern Hyperion major population systems, this was the portion that was lost. If they could follow this tendril and then fight going toward Hyperion they could create two fronts giving much needed relief to the Hyperion front line.

"Charge the plasma injected neutron bomb towards the most populated part of the hive, coordinate with all other cruisers and Juggernauts to fire in separate but overlapping areas now!" He yelled to his astropaths before the Hive tendril broke up into the system. Ainz ship was the first to fire a massive red beam with a blue core, the plasma burnt a hole through the tendril leaving a blue neutron star that suddenly exploded then exploded taking out a third of the visible tendril, just milliseconds after the explosion nova cannons went off searing through the bioships the stopping to explode when hitting either a hive ship or a ship that was becoming a hive ship them exploding taking everything around it, three hundred of these went off at the same time destroying every tyranid in site, a cheer erupted but the Ainz knew better and a few moments later like a hydra another tentacle like formation of bioships came from the blackness as they had only destroyed the very tip of the splinter fleet.

"Over 100 million ships destroyed and estimated 500 million in the sector," A servator wired to a cogitator replied to a question the Emperor though, since he was connected to the ship it reacted automatically to his query.

"Wait until in range and fire at will, deploy all fighters but do not engage, remember pilots your transport button, sometimes the auto-trans is too late to put you back on the ship with another fighter no needless deaths." The Emperor said.

Looking a lot like a hive of their own countless ships began to pour out of the 150 cruisers at the front of the Imperial formation that had now widened to make each ship a harder target.

"Remember to keep moving heavy weapons will be coming in soon!" The Emperor Barked.

Just as he said that green spots of light of large bio-cannons on hive ships and Devourer class cruiser all shot off their long range bombardment. Only a few of the cruisers took light damage from the shots, just like in battles of old when every gun would fire at once to make up for their inaccuracy, the Imperial ships fired all at once to do maximum damage to the enemy 302 massive cannons went off destroying another massive amount of bioships. The hive fleet was caught off guard and many of the Hive Ships that birthed fighter classes were being destroyed first. This put the splinter fleet at a huge disadvantage but all of the protective class bio-cruisers were now heading straight for the Imperial fleet, the worst of them all the Razorfiend that could rush a cruiser class ship and rend it in two with its massive claws.

"Over 250 million ships destroyed only 250 million left in the sector," The servator said.

"One more volly with the heavy cannons before that are upon us take out the front row, it contains most of the Razor Fiends and cruiser class ships." Ainz ordered.

"With one last volly all the nova cannons and special cannons went off cutting huge gaps in the now swarm of bio-ships." Most if not all of the cruiser class ships that were close were vaporized and now it was time to enter into the second stage of the battle.

"100 million bio-ships left Lord Emperor," The Servator said.

"Pull us ahead of the blockade out of the line of fire and connect warp shields." Ainz ordered. Ainz new the warp shield made him invincible for now so he wanted to make himself the largest targets out their.

"Fighters Engage bio-ships, cruisers switch to medium cannons with pinpoint accuracy and new ammunition." Ainz ordered.

The nice thing about the new ammunition was that it did not work against our own ships and in the madness of space battles wild shots from your own side can do as much damage to the enemy so they knew they were free to fire as much as they wanted. So 250,000 fighters peeled off the blockade that protected the supply and troop ships and flew forward to engage the enemy. Ainz was cautiously watching as the two lines of ships came closer and then they were finally in range. One of our fighters ripped off a sweeping drum of rounds that hit around 20 bio-ships, for a second they acted normal then turned grey and curled up and died.

The Emperor slammed his metal fist on his chair, the venom had worked! Cheering came from the deck as in the intail skirmish we only lost a dozen fightens while thousands of dead husks of bio-ships that turned to dust as the ships flew through them. Another fighter went on a strafing run on a Razorfiend cruiser the ship stuttered, flew erratically then slowly turned grey and died. Bio-ships that would have taken a cruiser to take down were now killed by five rounds of the new ammunition. Although the new ammo was working we were still losing a great amount of ships.

"25,753 ships lost, 250 did not use auto-trans with a failure rate of less that 1 percent, 20,000 ships already back in action." The Servator said.

"Good" At this rate we should be fine Ainz thought, "I wish we could use drones but they are a tactical nightmare if the capital ship is taken out."

The battle raged on ship after ship tried to attack the Emperor's cruiser only to fry on warp energy, one of the weak point of bioships is that had claws and other appendages to destroy ships but he called his ship the bug zapper as every bioship that came close could not help but attack the glowing ship.

"50,000 Tyranid ships left in the sector." The servator said.

"Lets mop this up, I want the blockade and Commander Kelhith of the Eldar attachment you are free to engage the enemy." Ainz ordered.

"Yes, Dead King we shall show great honor!" He replied with gusto. Ainz would have rolled his eyes if he could but did not. From then on it was a mop up mission and with all of the bioships dramatically reduced the com frequencies lit up with distress beacons from the the planets surface.

"Lord Emperor, I have a coded transmission from the surface of Stormvald Capital City and he is saying he is the planets governor." One of the communication officers said.

"Patch him through." Ainz replied.

"Hello, Hello this is Planetary Governor TItus Fledius, who am I speaking to?" The man said.

"This is the God Emperor of the Imperium of the Dead King, we are here to liberate your nation a take you into the fold, Governor." Ainz said.

Ainz could hear in the background, "The God Emperor for real I thought he was a myth." Then one of his aids could be heard, "No sire, he is very real, and he is a real god, some say the new chaos god but good…." "I know that Buntings! Uhum, Sorry my Lord Emperor your took me by surprise I thought I would be speaking with one of your subordinates, we are grateful for clearing this sector but the situation on the ground is dire, we are held up to only a few fortified cities and have very little food, we do not want to sound unthankful but we need your help!" The Governor said with a desperation in his voice.

"I will have you organize with my navy and they will start orbital bombardment of the greatest concentrations and digestion pools, after he have established your city is safe we will establish a front and retake the planet." Ainz said.

"Thank you my Lord Emperor!" Ainz did not listen to the rest as he had him cut off and handed to a bombardment officer.

"I am going to the Guardian Aura's Juggernaut assemble the Primarchs and the Guardians in an hour we need to take Stormvald as soon as possible," Ainz told one of his communication officers on the deck who saluted and passed the message along.

To someone who had not seen an orbital bombardment before which included many of the guardsman it was a wonder anything at all could survive the pounding the surface of the planet took. Three hundred Kestrel Class Cruisers in low orbit over the planet with their bombardment cannons based on gauss weaponry of the Necrons, when fired it still had that eerie green glow. The positive side of using this type of weaponry was that it destroys all organic life, destroying it all the way down to the molecular level, meaning it did not leave large craters or destroy the planets just the nids they were aiming at. The first target was the digestion pools where the nids would all come and regurgitate the biomass they ate which consisted of plants, animals and people. The new warriors were birthed from these pools increasing their numbers, destroy the pools eliminate any new warriors. Next, was to take out the chain of command hive tyrants were the leaders of the psychically lead species and can be identified by their large size, also bio-titans are also main targets as they tower over the battlefield as large as an imperial titan killing all who come near with toxic gas and bio-cannons.

While the 24 hour bombardment was taking place all the leaders of the Imperial war machine were aboard the Guardian Aura's Juggernaut. At a great table God Emperor sat at the head of the table with Aura and Demiurge at right right and left hand then the Primarchs,Vulcan, Roboute Guilliman, Leman Russ, Sanguinus and Lion El Johnson. Then Eldar General or Prince Kelhith of the Eldarain Imperial warriors of the Dead King, then lastly General Tillman of the Imperial Guard who was just over 300 years old and fought with distinction in the unification wars as well as every other major conflict after that. Tillman due to the juvant treatment did not look over 50 but had a large scar on his left side of his face and a burn on his lower jaw, he had a square rugged look and a personality that craved war, he could have retired 5 times over but continued to serve as many of his senior officers did. The reason was that they all had a fanatical devotion to the Emperor and to stay on crowded Holy Terra or the Imperial Nebula when you could go to the stars and given a claim on a different planet was to good an offer for anyone to pass up.

"This will be our first engagement of the Tyranids with ground forces and it will be a glorious campaign with an overwhelming victory!" Ainz said as all the people present pounded on the table in agreement.

"The invasion of Stormvald will set the pace for the rest of the campaign, right now our orbital bombardment is taking out an impressive amount of the enemy and since we are able to have air superiority this will more or less be a mop up mission of the rest of the Tyranid ground forces. If everyone could look at the holo-pic of the planet Guardian Demiurge will explain the ground invasion." Ainz said as a device in the middle of the table created a rotating 3-D map of Stormvald.

"Now there are two major cities that are left, one being the capital and most fortified Hielvald while the second biggest city and industrial center that creates weapons and armor, Fielvald is also holding tight. They have been able to fight back for so long due to the industrial city lasting, if it falls they both shall fall, also Fieldvald had a small starport able to support at least two of our Kestrel class ships which makes it a perfect landing area to begin an invitation. The largest problem is that we do not know the infiltration level of genestealers in the city, so it must be purged this will be no problem with the new Mark II Space Marine Helmet that can scan DNA sequence upon looking at the subject.

"Leman Russ and his Space Wolves along with their heightened senses are perfect for this job although they will need to keep their helmets on when combing through the city. You come into the city along with a forward detachment of 25,000 guardsman and comb the city of any genestealer cults and destroy them, after the all clear is given then we will establish a perimeter and start landing Titans and tanks and expand upon the walls, once a large enough perimeter is taken we will have our transforming cruisers land and turn into space ports were we will dispatch another 5,000,000 guardsman along with Vulcan and the Salamanders."

"There are four other planets that are habitable but overrun with Tyranids so we will be dispatching the rest to these planets after watching the success of your missions. Are there any questions?" Demiurge said as he looked around

"Each Primarch will lead the invasion force of there chapter along with 10,000,000 troops after extensive orbital bombardment, all forces will have titans and extensive air support. The Eldar ships will patrol the outer rim of the sector destroying all ships that enter and will act as an early warning of a impending attack." Demiurge finished saying.

"Very good, go out and serve me with all your might!" Emperor Ainz said in his most regal manner as they all stood and bowed to him one by one as they left the room.

2

Leman was happy that he had the honor of being first into battle, he had 1,000 of his Chapter on the Cruiser, 10 Juggernaut brothers and 25,000 of the special 1-501st shock group. He had never seen the Imperial Guard in their new suits they would have looked like little Space Marines accept they had there new suits with the void claws, biometal and new sensors made the guards suits look like they were wearing tin cans. The new Xenos design and technology gave their powersuits a much sleeker look, the biggest change was the shape and look of their helmets they glowed blue and red where their eye were supposed to be but the hemet was one piece of metal with all types of scanners. The helmet no longer had a the blocky look but was round and curved up at the top showing some eldar influence. The suit look like one solid piece of metal, the joint would form when they were needed so there were no kinks in the amour. The suit was light and it felt like it was their own skin when it attached to the sensors in their black carapace. At first everyone grumbled about the suits but after wearing them for a few hours everyone was impressed, now they just had to make it theirs. They did this by painting the suit grey and added their insignia on the shoulder and wolf pelts on their backs and whatever charms they could tie to them. Then had the Imperial Mortus signit on the chest as they were sons of the Emperor and worthy to wear it

The Ship flew down with an occasional rumble from a harpy attack on the ship or the rumble of the guns shooting airborne nids out of the sky. Each one of his Chapters Captains of 100 would be in charge of 2,500 guards as they swept through the city he would have his most trusted juggernaut Fellclaw and the other Captains each had their own Juggernaut in their group. It would take only 3 hours for 7 Companies to comb through the city while 3 square mile city, the last 3 Companies were to set up a defensive perimeter around the spaceport and city walls, his call sign would be spear, as he would lead the assault. While the 3 companies on his east and west would lag behind and make a large infantry v formation through the entire city, they start at the starport and end on the other side of the city at the foundry.

A loud thunk sounded as they docked into the starport, the back ship ramp came down and all of the Space wolves charged out and set up a Perimeter around the starport. Captain Corvus of the 1-501 Imperial shock troops was ordered to be right by Leman at all times with a his voxcaster. Leman ran off the ramp and headed straight toward the startport headquarters, it was strange as this was the first time dropping into a site and not being fired at but when he looked around he noticed things were off. Plasteel walls and bunkers were around the starport HQ where they were headed with very nervous men behind them, the scans of his helmet told him they were 100 percent human so no worries there he thought. He hopped over a 5 foot barrier and ran to a man who looked like he was wearing a general's uniform, it was a Hyperion uniform but he had studied what he was given and he was sure he was right.

The general was a tall skinny man but had a stern face that could command respect but when he turned and saw the pinnacle of what most thought of human breeding as the Space Marines looked human but it looks only the man was in awe. To try and make the situation a little better Leman took his helmet off as he walked up to the General.

"L-lord R-russ, we have been awaiting you and your forces, I must admit I thought the tale of the Space Marine was no more than a child's fable but I see I was wrong in my assumption." The beligured General rattle off, clear signs of fatigue and hunger could be seen. Being called lord rubbed Leman the wrong way but he had to be called something higher than General to outrank anyone on the ground and nobility was a sure fire way to solve that problem and he was a direct son of the Emperor sharing his DNA or so he was told.

"I am one of the Emperors son's as we all are, we have brought rations and ammunition for your men please eat and meet me back here in half an hour I have to assemble and deploy the troops from the ships."As Leman was saying this Fellclaw dropped four large crates of fresh rations and ammo, the troops were so hungry they had bloodied their hands by ripping into the boxes open with their own bare hands and were eating the rations unheated. That when he noticed many of his troops did not have boots, "Must have boiled and ate them" he thought as he told Captain Corvus to get boots and suits for the men as they walked back to oversee the unloading of vehicles, tanks and supplies. Leman would have like to have 1 titan but not within the city he was told, plus they had air superiority so they could call in airstrikes from the squad of fighters being unloaded on the spaceport runways.

He and none of his men had faced the bugs as he called them, he was worried they would freeze up so he pounded one thought in all his men's minds, "When in doubt shoot, shoot and shoot until you have no more rounds left." That way it could break the ice, when a wall of horror is coming at you when all you have faced are men, even the most trained soldier could break and run or worse just freeze. He secretly hoped he did not freeze but did not have time to think about such things, he had discussion with his supply officers, logistics majors and communications sargents to get Operation Wolf viable. When he had finished with all the logistics he started to walk towards the HQ when his helmet lit up red and started to blink, it had targeted something, "Target acquired 100 percent DNA match Tyranid." He did not see anything though he took his helmet off and looked where the sensors had told him, there was something off, the perspective was wrong and there was a smell that he would never forget, the smell of nids. Much to surprise of the Captain right next to him Leman took his bolter took aim and fired three shots, immediately after a large lichtor appeared spewing acid and clawing his way to the HQ. Much to the surprise of the defense force who all opened up with their rifles as it turned grey and with its last bit of strength took the head off one of the soldiers.

"Lichtor, sighted Marines use your helmets to locate, they have optical cammo, most likely a scout unit do not let one leave alive." Almost immediately after he said this he could hear bursts of fire, buzzing of chainswords and screaming and cursing as a few had made it into the port and killed a few guards before dying. He put his helmet back on and ran to the HQ in time to see a Lictor on top of the roof about to pounce on the entire chain of command, he took his bolt pistol that was specially made for him, it was the size of a bolt rifle on top of a tank it had a crystalline handle that absorbs enough of the shock so he could fire it one handed. He could cycle through multiple types of ammunition by rolling his thumb across a wheel and a pictogram of what round would appear in his helm or on the back of the pistol. The venom shots took to long to kill them so the only way to save them was to change to his high explosive round that had the same punch as a krak missile. He calmly flipped to that setting and as he ran exhaled and squeezed the trigger as softly as possible, Leman loved to brag to the other primarchs that he was such a good shot he could see what the round would do before he shot it and this time was no different. Just as he saw in his mind's eye his shot left the barrel of the pistol and slammed right into what he supposed the lictors head blowing of most of it, with most of its mental capacity gone its commo was gone as well. Leman jumped off the plasteel wall and onto the roof with pistol in one hand and his void claw charged in the other, he shot the Lictor three more times with venom shot and when it went for a death lunge he slashed the tentacles off with his claw and pushed it off the other side of the roof. It slammed to the ground and turned grey and died, he looked out to see his helmet light up and spot three other lictors hiding, they must have been the backup party to bring back information if the advance party died. He held out his pistol and put three shots in the first one three in the second, the third started to run and he was just outside of of the pistols range, he steadied his arm and pulled the trigger he had to aim 25 feet above the target. The bolt arced up and flew down and struck the lictor directly on the spine, allowing the venom to go directly into the nervous system killing it immediately.

He made a report direct to the Emperor of the immediate effects of the venom when nids were hit in the spine or other areas close to the nervous system.

"Wolve's I want a report now!" Leman Barked

All of his Captains cycled through, no causties amounge Space Marines but a dozen or so deaths among Guards that were caught off guard because they could not see anything because their helmets sensors were not as sophisticated. All in all not a bad first contact but they were caught off guard and Leman was starting to think the situation was much worse they they thought. He jumped down behind the plasteel where there was an open spot and turned around to see a cadre of very scared officers.

"I need a situation update now, I was under the impression that the worst we would find were stealer cults but those were full blooded scouts." Leman said in his gruff manner pointed his large clawed hand at them.

"Lord this is the first we have seen a purestrain, but you are correct the situation is much more dire than we thought, we think the population is at least ⅓ stealer cult now and they are trying to take the city from the inside out. The munitions plant and the starport are our two strongholds that have DNA checks other than that we have no idea." The General said.

"If you told me that from the start we could have kept from losing men, my worst fear is that they have control of a wall and we lose the city, you need you run your men through the DNA checks with my reinforcements on the walls so we have the city cordoned off while we will go through the residential sectors and kill any partial strains." Leman ordered as he turned around and walked toward his Company it was made of all the best men except for those who were the Captains of the other Companies as he could not take all the best warriors for himself. He looked at them they all looked pumped after their first taste of battle with the nids, he could tell they wanted more but they had no idea how hard the next part of the mission would be.

Before he started his speech his hit all-vox so it would reach the entire Task force, "It looks like we have more of a fight for this town than we thought, when we comb through the residential homes, markets, and the entire town we are most likely run into a high number of stealer cults. They look and sound just like humans but they are nids, just not purestrain, many have no idea they are as they were born into it and will go from normal then transform in front of your eyes into a genestealer. Men, women, children it does not matter if they plead they are not human they are nids and will stab you or shoot you the second the hive mind say so. I have no doubt my Wolve's will do as I say but if any of the guardsman units are told to fire on a crowd rushing after you to kill you, you will be shot, if you run, you will be shot, is that understood."

All of the 26,000 men on the space port yelled, "Yes, Sir!"In unison.

"Good, Alright units 1-7 form up around the port for the sweep,8, 9 and 10 you are to guard the spaceport an city walls, watch out for more Lictors and if one got away they already know this is our guard post so stay frosty!" Leman said as he looked around.

"Remember nothing is as it seems and each unit will have a Leman tank pulling an ammo cart, the Juggernauts or a unit of 10 should be guarding your ammo at all times, running out of ammo with nids is good as death so guard that ammo with your life, we especially do not want them getting a crate and getting the venom shot. Alright move out, fire and communicate!" Leman yelled as he turned around and loaded a fresh clip into his massive bolter.

Captain Corvus was in awe when stood and watched his Primarch kill two Lictors and save an entire group of men while he just stood and watched. He had fought with the Space Marines before but he had never seen a Primarch in action before. He went to his 2,500 men sitting on crates and getting ammo and last minute tune ups on their Armor when he called them all into formation.

"We have the honor of being the tip of the Spear and fight along side none other the Primarch Leman Russ, we must not embarrass our unit and do as he says, I know killing what seems as unarmed civilians would seem hard but once you see one of those freaks transform you will have no problem dispatching them. I had the honor of taking out a cult that tried to take root on the edge of Sol and they are no longer the race they were but nids and nothing more. It is my wish that for the rest of the war that we distinguish yourself by fighting alongside the 4th Legion." Corvus said.

Men screaming, "Hell yeah," and "4th Legion and 1-501st forever!" Came out from the group of men as they formed up and moved out.

As they formed up in the staging area each 250 Gaurdsman were attached to 10 Space Wolves, each company would form fireteams of 10 making 100 fireteams combing through the city. This made the groups flexible for urban warfare, as large groups were easy to fire on or injure with one well place landmine or grenade or explosive. They all lined up Captain Corvus found that the Primarch and his team was easy to find as they were the one with the Fellclaw Juggernaut. They were told to stay ten feet behind the Marines and watch their backs, fire when told to and do not fill the vox channel up with unnecessary chatter even though the Marines had their own channel.

With all the briefings done they started their sweep through the heart of the city, the PA system started to blare, "Citizens of Fielvald come out of your homes for inspection, if you do come out you will be forced out. Please stay calm it is for your own protection." Every few minutes it would repeat over and over again, as they started through the residential area they started to see civilians. They were dirty, skinny and really pathetic looking, all or the families were lined up outside their hab units. Lemans unit was not the first group to run into stealers as he could hear bolter fire in the distance.

For the first 10 minutes or so everything was fine, then it happen the his sensors went off, "Phenotype genestealer" it was a old dirty man, Leman raised his bolter and shot him through the head. Everyone started to panic but Leman boomed with a speaker system, "Citizen he was a genestealer, not a human, as long as you are human you will be fine, The Emperor Protects." When they turned around the corner the bloodbath began, two genestealers transformed and killed the civilians nearest to them. Leman and the other five Marines that had went around the corner took aim and opened fire on them slaying one as the second one jumped in the air aiming for the Marine to the left of Leman, he was moving too fast to shoot so as he landed the Marine jumped back out of the way as Leman took the stealers head of clean with his electrified void claw.

"They are quick!" Exclaimed a Marine who had never seen a Xenos move so fast. There was not enough time to think about it as they moved forward the sensors lit up more and more the closer they came to the center of the city. Around half of the stealers did not know who they were and were executed while around half were nearing purestrain level. They were executing a family when they were surprised when a six armed stealer transformed hiding jumped on a nearby roof and the leapt behind the Marines. The Guardsman eager to prove themselves opened up with a little to much gusto pelting one Marine with stray shots, needless to the the genestealer was shot a few hundred times with the venom shots which was redundant.

One of Marines walked back to the gaurdsman that shot him a dozen times and flicked his helmet and knocked him down, and yelled at him for a good minute before returning to the line. The sound of automatic gunfire and chatter of swarms of stealers were being reported, they passed through the town square an ambush was set up and stealers started to pour out of every house trying to surround the marines and their guard units. For the hundreds of souls that came from behind and tried to rush the group nothing but death awaited them It was a sea of a mass of bodies crawling on all fours or five or even six legs the guardsman in charge of protecting their rear opened up but it only stemmed the tide of chitinous flesh for a few minutes.

Knowing their death was coming they all cried out for the Emperor but suddenly like a great scythe the thousands of bodies were cut down by the heavy bolter of Felclaw's Juggernaut. Unlike the Guardsman Felclaw was armed with armor piercing rounds that ripped through the wall of flesh like it was paper. Seeing this one of the guard officers screamed, "Just don't sit there get a squad no two and run ammunition to the Space Marine!" The well trained shock troops snapped back into order and created a chain of men that went from the ammo cart to the Juggernaut handing down rounds a place thing in the reloading tray a mounds of smoldering brass piled up behind him. Whenever the genestealers would push close enough Fellclaw would use his powerful flamer to incinerate anyone who was foolhardy enough to come near.

At the other side of the street the Leman Russ tank shot shell after shell while the bolter gunners fired burst of burst while other gaurdsman ran ammunition to them. All the while voxcasters where ordering in airstrike after air strike while the ships unloaded bombs until they ran out then went on strafing runs. Leman had checked his position and found that he was in the very center of the city, they were most likely getting the entire cult army, or he hoped. Then rounds started to strike the ground and bounce of marines armour and those guardsman who were lucky enough to be hit by a laz rifle. Many other guardsman were cut down by heavy bolter fire that went through their ceramite armour as they put way too much confidence in it and did not immediately find cover.

Leman told to the Guardsman to find cover and return fire while they would assault what he thought was the command house, the reason he thought this was because a larger number of gaunts, the lowest of the purestain nids infantry were starting to pour out of the home. Leman and his Marines charged forward cutting down the gaunts while dodging enemy fire, when they got to the entrance to the house there were so many gaunts that they were forced into hand to hand combat. Charging up their electrified void claws they cut through them like they were nothing. Leman felt the rattle of being hit multiple times but it was not by bolter or laz round but by flesh boarers, they were the ammunition of the nids. They were shot out of a cannon and landed on or near the target, if they could boar into the targets skin they could consume the target if they could not immediately find sustenance they would die. He was glad that he had his helmet on as the boarers crawled all over his and all his Wolf packs armor but not opening could be found. They then fell off and died to be trampled underfoot, these creatures were why the Guard were given ceramite power armour as flesh boarers could strip a man clean then move to the next target taking out a entire company.

He was second into the building as he saw the first Space Wolf look up and shout, "Danger, get…" in time to see a great claw come down, the Wolf tried to block with his void claw shield but it lasted but a few seconds then cut his hand off. Leman looked up and to see a Genestealer Patriarch, the synaptic leader and potent psychic being that could render an normal man into a mindless puppet but Space Marines were not normal men. Leman and his men could feel the temperature drop in the building as the creature tried to use it psychic power against them but with no luck as the Wolves had wards on their helmets and armor to prevent such things. Leman since he was a Primarch did not even need the Helmet as his mind was strong enough to withstand such a creature.

The creature cried out for reinforcements as Leman could tell it was startled by it lack of power of them. "Its amour is to thick for the venom rounds to penetrate be have to kill it the old fashion way by bolter and blade, keep the gaunts off me while I kill this abomination!" Leman cried out as he lept towards the beast, it stood 20 feet tall twice as tall as a space Marine and one swipe of its claw could kill a person in an instant. It had four arms and two legs and fortunately for Leman no weapons. It was trying to finish off his injured Wolf when he left forward and shot it in the chest twice with armor piercing round to break its concentration, then Leman jumped forward and with a swipe of his viod claw he took one of the beast arms off at the elbow joint. It screams while black ichor flowed out of its wound. Leman examined its chest to see if the rounds had penetrated its armour but it only crack it no such luck. He fired a cluster of shots it's chest he did not have the presence of mind to count as he had to dodge two of the Patriarchs claws coming down at him. When he landed he fired another groups of shots and repeated the process three more times until he heard the familiar sound of exoskeleton breaking. Leman smiled as he dodged the next attack as he knew his pack was on the same note and all of them took aim and fired venom rounds into the Patriarchs chest. Immediately, the Genestealer Patriarch fell to one knee as the poison coursed through its body. Leman did not want to give it time to tell any of the hive what was happening to it so he took advantage of its moment of weakness. He rotated his rounds to high explosive to one he had left and steadied his hand and pulled the trigger, the round went right through its eye and blew out it brains out the back of its skull. It then toppled over and let out a psychic scream that killed all the stealers in the area.

Outside the stealers lost all cohesiveness and began to grasp their heads as if in pain then began to wander around aimlessly while the Guardsman started to shoot them. Reports of genestealers losing there will to fight went over the communications. Without the direction of the patriarch they would enter a period of confusion for a little while then regain composure trying to evolve another genestealer into the Patriarch, and most stealer hives had one that were close. Leman updated everyone that they took out the Patriarch but the stealers would try to create another so keep on the lookout as they are very dangerous and guardsman should not get close as they are able to physically control normal beings.

As they moved through the city Leman and his group dispatched more stealers, the injured wolf had a medic give him a artificial hand and went on with the mission. Other units found other nests with partially evolve Patriarchs and killed them, most were in sewers or other places, Wolf Priest or pykers were used to locate and assist in killing them. With a potent psyker a Patriarch can be killed easily and none of the ones found were close to being evolved.

After 8 hours in a 3 hour mission Leman finally made it to the Gates of the foundry were he found the same situation in the space port, starving, tired, Hyperion guards happy to see their new brothers in arms. He walked into the foundry while the Hyperion guardsman were in awe of the size and presence the man carried and found a Colonel who told him that the last to paces they had secure were the space port and the foundry. A month ago every patrol that they sent out never came back , they decided to pull back to a key areas and the citizen were told to stay in their homes and stay safe but other than that they were on their own. Leman informed them of the thousands of stealers they had dispatched and the Patriarch they had killed, all within range turned white as they had no idea if they friends and family in the city were alive.

Leman replied that they were only a few days away from a full invasion of the city due to them being met by Lictors and the Patriarch. That was about the same time that the Space Wolves on the walls said they noticed an increase in frequency of attack.

 **Author:**

 **So yeah took awhile to get this chapter out, I did not plan to get so into the battle scenes but I could not help myself. I need to speed it up or I will end up writing a book about this crusade alone but would that be so bad? Anyways, love to hear what you think feedback is appreciated also I am going back and going to rewrite so of chapter 3 and 4 I read through them and chapter 4 is hard to read wow, I think I was drinking a lot when I wrote that chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading about Leman he is my favorite Primarch and could not help myself. So do you want me to finish this crusade next chapter or spend another 2 chapters on it what do you think?**


	41. Chapter 43: A Show of Power

**Chapter 8 :A Show of Power**

Emperor Ainz slammed his fist down on this metal throne in his ship above Stormvald. It had taken one week to clear the entire system. He was not angry he was enraged at this affront to the start of his glorious crusade. They had 5 more critical systems to go until the got to the front, what they had destroyed was a mere splinter of the main hive fleet. I must show my power or this crusade will come to a grinding halt. Sparks sharted to shoot out of the arm of his chair that telepathically linked him to his ship. That's when he realized he was crushing the arm of this throne with his grip in anger, he calmly released his robotic hand and regained his composure.

"They call me a god and I will fight like one" he muttered under his breath.

The next system they were going to was the Colax system, this would be a different fight all together as now the Emperor realized he would have to get involved. They were in the warp when they exited and the bulk of the crusade ships came out in force outside of Colax.

When Ainz looked out into the system it was a truly revolting site, the surface of entire planets moved and shifted with chitonous horror. Great bio spires built to the heavens feeding mother ships that spewed out bioships and had wiggling masses of maggot looking pupae that burst out into differing forms of tyrants on their backs.

"There is nothing to save here engage magic cannons" Ainz said in a low growl that scared even the most senor officer on the deck of the ship.

"Engaging magic cannons complete, testing compatibility and compatibility is confirmed Emperor you are clear to caste." A stiffly dressed officer said as the two large cannons from the Emperor's ship extended.

He voxed the next words to the entire group of ships, "I declare Exterminus on this system I shall cleanse it with fire and let it be purged by flame." He declared with fury in his voice as the magic cannons aimed at the center of the system.

The magic cannon was an invention of the old one not just to project magic but also amplify it as well. Ainz knew this so he did not want to caste a super tear spell as it would kill everyone including the planets so this was a great time to test out its capabilities.

Ainz sat in his chair and thought of the spell [Nova] as he did the two large magic circles formed around the two barrels of the cannons as the Ether ports drew in the immaterium and charged the cannon. This is what made the cannon so strong, instead of drawing the ether from the caster it drew it from the warp only using the caster for the magic sequence of to activate the warpcraft. Then two great beams shot forth from the cannon converging making a small star that then exploded and sent a wave of fire every direction. The wave of boiling hot plasma burned everything in its path and in complete silence as millions of tyranids were vaporized in its wake. Everyone that saw what happen watch with fear and awe as the entire sector was cleansed, the planets blacken from the touch and nothing moved but the orbit of the planets. As the wave made its way back it slowly faded and cooled as a ocean wave hits a beach and expends all it energy.

In a cold inhuman voice the servitor behind the Emperor said, "Auspects read no signs of life, Extermination complete"

"Let us go to the next system Gaurdian Mare will seed life after we are done with the menace"

What happened to the next system was up to much debate and slowly faded into legend as the Crusade emerged into real space just outside the Lithran System a more revolting site was seen at the previous Colax system. Many who saw thought it was much worse as they had destroyed and traveled far enough within the main hive to see massive birthing ships that had not only strip the planets surface of all biomass but also had started to feast on them by sucking a nutrients out of the plants and sucking out the atmosphere turning the planets into husks of rock devoid of even microba, minerals, oxygen a water. It was not this revolting site of insectoid infestation that scholars of the Administratium Magos would argue for centuries over it was what happened next. As the Emperor's ship fired it massive magic cannons and several enormous overlapping magic circles enveloped the uncountable mass of Tyranid horrors both on and off the planets.

Immediately after what occured was carnage, pure and unadulterated carnage but it was not a battle between the Imperium and the Tyranids but the nids hand turned on each other and started to rip their claws at their kin, the ships fired acid and crushed eachother with pure hatred. The largest of the ships stopped stripping the planets in the system as the writhing maggot like pupae burst forth on their backs then started to rend and tear into the one that birthed them slashing clawing and firing flesh boring live ammunition as they gorged themselves until they exploded with eggs that spawned hundreds more multiplying exponentially. The large queen ships flailed and crushed as many of its kind on its back only for more to burst forth and continue the attack. The lesser ships fired their bio cannons at each other then ramming and crushing with their massive mauls dying in a death embrace.

The Tyranid infantry on the ground rip and tore and cannibalized, great hyve trants were swarmed by their own troops, they fought off hormagaunts and lichters they stood thier ground killing countless of their kind until they were toppled and stripped clean of their biomass. Having no sense at all they gorged themselves on each other until they burst and died, it was madness a great and mighty killing machine with a singular hive mind purpose hand been shattered. The vulnerability of a synaptic creature was exploited and the result were devastating, every Tyranid thought that they were fighting a singular war against each other but with not purpose other than to kill. Digestion pools spawned nids as fast as they could and as soon as they burst out of their form they would rend and tear at each other, large Bio-Titans fired their massive bio-cannons at the pools and towers that reached to space crushing countless nids as they fell. While they swarms crawled all over the large Bio-Titans as they destroyed countless brethren the before gaunts and purestrains found the kinks in their massive armor plates and began to burrow into the the large lumbering giants. The Bio-Titans crushed, vaporized with acid and even fought among other titans that shook the ground and killed thousands that tried in joining the fray. The Bio-Titans stood strong among the attack the smaller nids until the endless gaunts and hormagaunts that poured into their body cavity while killing each other in the process of reaching the vital organs of the BIo-Titans. As they riped and fired at its heart the Tyranid Titan, the perfect biological killing machine screamed out in defiance releasing a toxic gas from it body that killed everything within a mile radius, then fell silent hunched down swiping and firing its last at the enemy then and fell over and breathed its last. It only took a few moments for a wall of flesh to cover the circumference of death the giant had made in its last moments of life then titan and the wall of flesh gorged themselves to death or slane by another of it kind while it greedly feeding on the flesh of the giant. Without the synaptic orders from the Hive tyrants they reverted back to basic instinct which was to kill and eat and nothing more, no instruction to dump the mass into the digestion pools to reproduce, so they all simply ate until the burst and died of internal bleeding.

2

The Eldar ship and it leaders watched in awe and horror at what they saw, the Eldars and Farseers or Psykers as the (Imperium would call them)that elected to observe the crusade to watch the Emperor could not believe what they were seeing. They had submitted to the Dead King 40 years ago but they were all still very weary of trusting this new being born of the warp, this was the second display of this new god had shown in and few weeks. They feared that if he was not the promised god that they foresaw to save them from she who thirst but now their doubts were being turned away, if he was not they were doomed. If he turned his warp craft against any race or people they surely would die in a way he wished.

"My brothers, do you supposed the Dead King is showing us a lesson." A ancient farseer rasped with his gravely stare. He was the oldest and wisest out of all of them so when he spoke everyone listened. Most were amazed he could take his eyes of the sight he or they all were seeing and trying to make sense of it.

"My exalted one, what lesson would that be?" One of the younger Farseer that was ambitious and eventually want a seat at the Senatorium that his master had and he felt he was the one to take the job when the time was right in a ten or twenty thousand years.

"We are all soul bonded to the Dead King as all who have the gift of warpcraft to keep us safe from Chaos, feel brother use your gift, that fraction of power that he gave us all according to his evaluation of our souls, think young ones that also works both ways and lets us feel the embers of his being and thinking. Think young ones at Stormavald he had us the Eldar, the Elve, the Mon-keh, his Sons, and all other lower races on the Imperial Registry destroy the enemy. Then at Colax he cleansed with holy fire, then here at Lithran he made the enemy turn at itself, think young ones." The old Eldar said as he rose and stood in front of the rentiue of his kin as a teacher would giving a lesson as the scene of carnage took place behind him.

The next oldest Farseer tapped his staff as all attention turned to him, " Listen to this young ones there is truth in these worlds I feel that the Dead King does nothing without thought. I feel that he allowed us to fight the enemy, to show us the horror of the Great Devourer, then after we saw the cost he showed us his power by cleansing the next sector nothing to be saved. Then this system he wished to show us how our thinking about this enemy is wrong!" He shouted as other Farseers pounded their staffs in disapproval as he stated they were wrong in their assessment which was their entire purpose to see the future and steer their people.

The eldest of them who was stood yelled, "Silence, our brother speak the truth, we have seen the Great Devourer or the Galaxy Eaters as an impossible foe, one to be dreaded but yet they are flesh as we are flesh and are susceptible to the same things we are. Listen brothers it does not take a powerful psyker to see what he had done but let us all join together to see how the Emperor has done

this!" He said as they all formed in a circle, they all chanted a ancient tombe to make their minds one as halos of psychic energy formed around their heads raising their hair. Bright lights of crystalline circuits glowed in their ancient hoods amplifying the warp craft. Then streams of energy made a chain as their collective consciousness came together and jetted out into the void and went towards the nearest planet. It was as each of them were standing 100 feet over the nearest planet while the carnage happening underneath them, then confusion, anger then the anger slowly turned to rage then to madness.

Suddenly the feeling lifted as the avatar of the Dead king himself appeared before them in his robe that looked like he was wrapped with the stars themselves, a dark cowl over his head and a the bone white death mask with the one red glowing eye hole. This was the same look he had been known for since the last century. He muttered a dispel warpcraft that turned into a shield of interlinking sphere of octagons protecting their astropojected bodies. The Eldar all shuttering coming out of the mouth of madness, the youngest of the Farseers hair had turned grey under the duress they had endured for just a moment, The Emperor floated over to the stared at the group a cast [courage] and [heal] then l stood in front of the lesser and said,

"Eldar my sons of the Imperium, that was a rather rash thing to do, did you think this an allusion? I know you would wish to say that was the case but I can read your minds as a open book and what you seek is knowledge. Since we have time until the enemy destroys itself, we have time you make speak so proceed and ask me, please ask and do not hold back as many would do anything to have this opportunity ." Ainz said sitting on a invisible throne ignoring the carnage below him.

The Eldar's were speechless as they all were close to sinking into the insanity that the Dead King had wove unto the warp around them, finally the the Ancient one asked, "Dead King why do you treat the Humans, Eldar and other races the same? You say yourself not all are equal, all in the Imperium see those born from The warp in Nazarick a help above all, so why care of the lesser species? It displeases is as well as vex us so?"

"All those born of the flesh are equal those of Holy Nazarick are born of the Warp are superior, that said I do not treat Eldar the same you can see I have fondness of the Eldar I do not share with others, you know this by how your kind hold the high places in the Senatorium, as well in the Imperial Nebula? Why do your kind feel slighted?" Ainz asked, as he knew the answer already as if it were not for Ainz and the promise of their death god he would be at war with them.

"Well the Space Marines think better than us, The Emperor's Sons they say, we have put the most on the line for you while refugees and beggars come to you with their hands out and offer nothing! While we share our technology and push your Imperium forward more than any, I do not mean disrespect my king but many of us feel this way." The Ancient Eldar said.

"You speak nothing I do not know, Elthach the Ancient but have I not freed Isha and your laughing King? Defeated Nurgle and sent Slaanesh into hiding, bonded you to me and freed your souls from being consumed by the warp, defeated the dark city and the cabals and sent the remnants to hide in the Webway. Also have I not promised the favored life everlasting? Elthach have you read the Necroteuch? Ainz asked.

Elthach bowed and said, "Yes my King!" Emphatically.

"Have you not read those who come and serve me from the beginning will receive the reward to rule with me in the crossroads the Nexus and shall be as gods?" Ainz said, he was growing weary of the misplaced smug sense of superiority of the Eldar, if he did not need them he would have wiped them out but it was a necessary burden to have them "apart" of his Empire even though they wanted to be as unassociated as they could. He had remade their old world, gave them safety, protected them from a fate worse than death and they still complained. Demiurge want to kill them all and he had to admit it was tempting at times.

"For 80 years Elthach the Ancient you have watched me, sudies my though the warp, watch me through the unification wars on Terra. Then for forty more year after you revealed yourselves you have watched me after I have ben benevolent to you along with other Species deemed worth that you have been apart of. Now you have been sent to watch me on the crusade all the while looking for the smallest bit of taint. You honor me with your speech, but you secret high council and yes I know about them dissecting everything I do making plans to escape from the Imperium if you find I am wanting. I know that your cities are made to take off with as complete craft worlds into the webway, Elthatch a day is coming when you must decide, the truth is I have given you and your people much more, so much more than the other races. You Eldar are so focused on yourselfs that you do not realized that you are slowly being hated by the races, they know of your disparaging nicknames for each race. Discontent so much I have ordered traders and merchants to not increase prices on food and wares, a time must come no a time is here, think pride is what destroyed your people and I say pride is still holding your people back, I know you are an ancient race but can that keep you from harm or stop the enemy? I tell you this Elthach as I know you have a more liberal view of the Universe, will you people adapt?" Ainz said with a weariness in his voice as he knew this speech had been a long time coming. The last 75 years had not seen the Eldar grow closer to the rest of the Imperium but the the same gap that was their when they started with no movement.

"It is time for the Eldar to take thier place in the Imperium and th Galaxy, as I have been given the power and responsibility to bring order and peace. You as the one of the ancient races have to pick up the mantel the guide the younger races. Since you have not done this the Ether has had you slowly die out and until you accept you role you will never prosper, such as the law cosmic, " Do go unto other and it shall be done to you."

They all marveled at his wisdom as all present knew the path they were on would slowly lead to their demise.

The Ancient Eldar stood there he looked and felt younger when they joined the Imperium due to the juvant treatments he had taken, he was 1500 Terran year old. He knew everything the Dead King said was true, so true, he looked around at the maylee of the bio-monsters slaughtering each other it was a fitting place to have this conversation. One of the main problems with the Eldar was that due to they countless craftworlds that came together to make the Eldar Federation within the Imperium they all had countless leaders that would never act as a cohesive people. He thought that even if he could speak for all his people which he could not their was no way he could order or tell his people to change millions of years of thinking in a hundred or thousands of years. Their youth that had been born the last thirty years would be true members of the Imperium but not the Ancients ones not until the newest generations replaced them. Then it hit him the reason why he turned the Tyranids against each other and how they had been guided to do what they did.

"My master, you put this all together did you not as a lesson, if we do not become a part of the Imperium we will end up like these beast endlessly arguing with each other and destroying ourselves like we did in the past?" He asked.

Ainz nodded, it was actually a convenient coincidence but he would take credit for this as he had done time and time before. He would let them think what they wanted but one thing he did not know for sure was the Eldar had a place in his Imperium.

"Try to learn sons of Lilith that a house un-united will fall" Ainz said as they all marveled at his wisdom that Ainz had borrowed and used for himself. "Now go back to your ships and think about what have seen and heard, The Ether bore me to save you," while

uddenly, the psychic link was broken and all of the Farseerers young and old were back where they started before they projected themselves above above the world they never learned its name nor did they want to know as the story as the psychic residue from the dead was strong and fresh.

"We must go to our own quarters and meditate on this for the good of our people." The Ancient Eldar said as he signaled far them to go.

Ainz went back into his robotic avatar and it was time, he hailed his astropath to send a direct link to the Old one.

The astropath was linked directly into a holograph projector and sudenly the image of the Old One working at his bench turned around ordering his thralls before acknologing the God-Emperor. Most would have been slain for the minor slight but the Old One knew he was much to important to this creature of the Warp.

"How fares the war?" The Old One said.

"Good your venom has worked perfectly as well as the magic cannons, we have taken three systems and cut into the swarm." Ainz replied.

"So my theory was right then, the first magic circle is no more than a portal to draw raw warp energy, the second circle codes the warp energy into the desired "magic" the last is a seal so percent warp entities from passing through or it creating a warp portal." The Old one said with a smile.

All of the sudden a multi armed leader of the Mechanicus lept into the picture, " I was the one who laid down the base theory of warp based power magic along with the relation to magic circles my lord!" Master Engineer of the Mechanicus added.

"Yes, my friend and I have told you that if you deliver me the nexus along with my Orc Lords you will be give title and land in the Royal family," Ainz said with a sigh.

"Good, how fares the other problem" The Old one asked.

"They are incorrigible, arrogant I do not even think the revelation of your existence would stop their hubris." Ainz said.

"The creation of the Nexus will fundamentally change the thinking of all species, they will believe in you and only you, thus weakening the warp."

"What of the Pylons on Cadia?"

"We are very close, we have 7 working prototypes, but as I said I have peered into the future Lord Ainz the Tyrands are your main threat, they have devoured the Galaxy below ours and that is how they were able to attack from underneath the plane. I fear I have underestimated them, the have fleet to attack Tau and Utramar, is just a remnant of the first fleet. We must shore up power over all the Galaxy before the main fleet crosses the gulf." The Old One said.

"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE! AInz yelled at this new development.

"One thousand years, I am sorry my Lord the fleet that invaded the Hyperion Empire in Segmentum Tempest was no more that a scouting fleet, I did not think they could make the gulf to the next Galaxy but they must of went into hibernation and slingshot around the Imperium's space and wiped out the neighboring galaxy."

"I expect you to make up for your mistakes, I will give you anything you need and let the Master Engineer help he is a being of the Warp and has insight, understood." Ainz said sternly.

"Yes, Lord!" The Old One replied, in the history of his race he had never shown another being such respect as most beings were by his creation but something about Ainz scared him, he knew he hid his power, but there was something about him when he pried into the warp and looked into the well of power that was Ainz he would find himself falling in a in a darkness that was terrifying, A being that could materialize matter from warp energy was unheard of, he was a nexus of warp and material matter.

3

On a Twisted planet full of eternal violence and struggle, the skys were red the seas were filled with blood, all laws of the universe were suspended it was a Deamon World, not just a Deamon World but one of the favorites in control of Korne the god of of Blood and war in the Eye of Terror. The world was covered with shabbily made coliseums were contestants would hack and kill each other each day to cheering rabble then the contestants would awake the next day put himself back together and fight again and again for eternity. The people watching would take to killing each other as well after the slaves in the pits were done, they would raise from where they fell the day before and repeat the process as well. There was no peace to be found on this world whose name could not be said as it was one of the 96 blasphemies, those that tried being that tried to escape from the pits were hunted down in parties and torchered to death to awake the next day still tied to a rock where the deamon beasts would feast on their innards each day until the ropes would break 20 or 40 years later. Many that were crucified spent centuries nailed in place as a external example to fight for Kornes pleasure or live a nightmare.

Above a mountain that was hollowed out and turned into a enormous coliseum that held and had a full size war with over 25,000,000 beings, human, deamon, Eldar, Kroot, Orks, Tau, and every other type of species in the universe would fight out a long bloody war that took months to complete to his delight then they were all resurrected told to put themselves back together and start over. All of the beings were mismatched as most being could not find their lost leg so they would put on whatever they could find. One human had the arm of a kroot, two legs of a Ork and the bottom jaw an a eye of a deamon. That's what all the poor creatures that looked like it this enteral war, many would steal and take parts on purpose to increase their strength because the only way to please the master would kill the most and be the last one standing, If you were able to do that he would elevate to to a hunter to find and punish those who ran and if you did a good job at that you could become a deamon prince and have your own world.

In a giant throne the avatar of Khorne watched over his eternal war just for him and watched eternity, it was in day three and things were getting desperate and the death city of units being overwhelmed and killed was music to his ears. Then the most annoying sound scratched in his ear it was Deak a winged messenger deamon that used to be a mortal warrior who had a loud commanding voice but overtime he had crushed Deak for bad news that he spoke with a calm voice with a tent of fear that he now hated.

"Master, Arvatartis deamon of Slaanesh and the current master of the deamon world Hedistar is her to speak with you." Deak said.

Khorne knew Arvatartis well over the last 10,000 years he deamon generals had fought for Hedistar and it had been won and lost more times than he could remember as a part of the great game in the Eye of Terror. Arvatartis was a good tactician and a fearsome warrior and had not reason to work for Slaanesh who seeked pleasure and pain the exact opposite of Bloodshed and War that he was the god of.

"Master I present Arvatartis!"

Khorne nodded and then reached up and grabbed Deak and crushed him in his hand as black ichor spilled out of the large 5 foot hand and threw the mangled corpse in the corner as he has finish his job for they day. Khorne then looked a Arvatartis and spoke.

"What brings me a enemies General to one of my strongholds, do you wish to defect or die?" He boomed of his fiery face, his body looked like it was made of lava and hair of fire.

"Neither Mighty Khorn, my master wished to make an alliance as you know the eldest of us had fallen to the new Chaos Dead God and he amasses some type of weapon or force on Cadia that cursed planet that clams they Eye of Terror." Arvatartis said, he was a large Deamon with a human upper body with horns and goat legs and a serpent's tail. He wore the purple robes of slaanesh and demonic armor covered with unholy sigils.

"Really, word had it the your masters favorite world is dead and had lost a third of her Army, not returned to the warp but had the energy solen from the dead king so tell me why I should team up with your master when I can take your world first along with as many as I wish. Word is that Slaanesh is working on gaining her power back and is weak, her deamon worlds cry out her but she does no answer and she has lost many to mortals!" Khorn said laughing.

"So you will not help when this crisis faces us all as you will attack and weaken chaos instead of attack the mortals who amass at our gate? Avartartis asked with a bowed head.

"Yes! I will start by killing you! He said as he drew a sword and swing down at him, Khorns avatar was so large it was easy for Avartartis jumped to the side as he saw Khorne berserkers started to rush his at both sides to hold him in place.

He shook his head and said, "You fool! The enemies at the gates and threatens our existence and all you care about it the paltry prize of a warp world! My master suspected this and wants to take you favorite world from you!" Avartis then pulled out device and pressed a button.

"We place warp fusion bombs at each fault 35 total and will kill this world the next time we meet be ready!" Suddenly, large flashes followed by booms erupted all around them, the Avartartis pushed a button on his wrist and there was a electric discharged then he was gone!

Khorne Cursed, he would not want to admit it but this was his favorite world and Slaanesh took it from him just as he/she had lost hers. Khorne flew up to see the planet break up into pieces in a maelstrom a strange warp fire, The people of the world should still reincarnate on chunks of the rock the the planet was ruined, for those poor souls floating in the void an eternity of dying in space awaited them. The war was on he would got to his next stronghold and gather his deamons and generals and attack Slaanesh on all fronts, with Nurgle gone it was time for a showdown between him and Slaanesh they were mortal enemies. This new Chaos God was not worth his time now he would deal with this upstart when he was done taking over the Eye of Terror.

Avartartis appeared on the deck of a ship that was carefully cloaked several thousands of miles away form Khorne, he began to laugh maniacally as he pushed another button and his appearance changed to the Laughing God. The plan had gone off without a hitch and Khorne was so arrogant he never suspected it was someone else to make things better they never talk to each other, they would decimate each other before they suspected foul loved the new toys the Dead King gave him and there was lots of tricks to play to keep the war burning so the weapon of Caida would on unnoticed from now one unlike before. He had to admit he had made a lot of promises that he thought he could not deliver on but here he was, these were the thing the harlequins dreamed of doing and he hated to admit it but the Dead King Delivered and more. His Harlequins had planets the bombs while he was talking the entire mission took only a few minutes, they would write a saga about this. He and his harlequins in his new ship were laughing and in a good mood but this was just the beginning, he smiled as long as he had missions like this he and his men would follow follow the Dead King!

4

Personal Log Entry M 1 034

My name is Titallus Quintus Martel and I am a Top level scholar among the the brethren at the Administratium Scholastic Imperius and was honored to be in the household of one of the greatest Noble houses in the Imperium. I hail from the Southern Continent of named Australia by the Emperor after its discovery. Unlike the Holy Eastern Continent that held the Palace and the industrial Western Continent that was a large ship yard ran by the powerful unions the Southern Continent was completely owned by the Martel Family. It is also the training and living center for the 4 major Navius Noblite families, the House of his holiness the Guardian Martellus. I am personal happy to rid of this place as it rivals the capital for political assassinations, intrigue and positioning as the three lower houses fight for number 2 position as the Navis Nobilite part of the Martel family will always be first as they are the founding family of which all other families splintered off due to marriages from other royal ancient families formed before the founding of the Imperium. This would make one think being apart of the greatest Noble House of Navigators and Third from the top only under the support house Sapato and the Royal House of Gown would be a great thing, but the only thing the three other Navis Noblites can agree upon is to try and tear down the House Martel which make no sense considering they are all of Martel blood. So as illustrious it is to wear the red inner gown color of the House and wear the Family crest of the Hammer of Gaul but as much as they were a source of honor they also made a very large target, I personally have been almost killed when a sniper bullet was stopped inches from my head thanks to the ballistic force generator around the balcony I sat at every night enjoying the sunset to a new exoctic liquer I had aquired with a freind.

I have been called upon to be one among hundreds of scholars to chronicle the Holy Black Crusade to put segmentum Tempest into the fold of the Imperium. My situation is unique as I received my credentials and position from the Administratium I am also sworn by oath to my House and receive my wages, lodging, as well as food from the House Martel. It is because of this very reason that I was called on this mission as our Lord will not be present on this part of the crusade and will be protecting Segmentium Sol while the Fleet is out claiming segmentium tempest for the Imperium. I am suspecting due to the politcal nature of this glorious campaign that I will be given the leading role in the monumental task of sifting through the massive amount of data to get the most precise accounts for future generations to read. I left in the 40th year of my life which would have been around the middle of my life before the advent of juviant treatments that can extend mens or should I say humans normal short life span to over 400 to 500 years and for elves and other demi-humans to live a millennia and beyond no one really knew. Although the Eldar refused to use it due to it using hemovore gene therapy that the Eldar consider unclean.

My adventure started by taking a house transport ship off of Holy Terra through the wonders of the officially named "Imperial Nebula" as the Emperor despises the other name the vulgar and pretentious Eldar call "The Eye of Hope". Honestly, I never could understand what the Emperor (may he live forever) sees in those blasted Space Elves. I am aware that the rest of the populace of the Imperium hate the Eldar and the Eldar hate everyone except those exalted Gods from Holy Nazarick made from the Ether and be blessed forever. They live alone and aloof from the rest of the populace in Imperium space in a corner of the Imperium only to grace us on occasion of senate meetings, and how they sneer and scoff at us. They are most hated by those races living in what we who are fortunate enough to live in the Nebula call the "Netherlands" which are a worlds and moons outside the blessed space in Segmentum Sol. The Emperor is expanding this area by a few dozen worlds or so but little consolation is it to those who live in squalor while they can see heaven in the sky above them. Then to make it to the senate for registry to be voted down by the Eldar on the committee who vote against everyone, to get on the registry you have to get favor of all three fourths of other races never the Eldar who so passionately call us the "Mun key" and most say horde the secret to eternal life.

Enough of the interspecies politics of the imperium as I could write a volume of books about the subject since the Unification Wars to great migration of species and peoples started before I was born creating the first millina of the Imperium. I found myself relaxed on the great transport ship with the Hammer Signet of the Martel family embossed on the side of the ship, it was comfortable inside I was by no means the only passenger and not the most prominent either. There were some upper Noblite of our house Navigators marked by the blessed third eye that came from our house founder and given to all navigators. Even if the lesser houses did not want to admit it they all had Martellus gene's in them and are nothing but offshoots of the main family. I would be only of a few to see this blessed mark as it was covered when not in the presents of the kin, then there were some other officials of the house, some of the treasury, scribes and servators as such. It is odd to think of all these hundreds of thousands of workers all claiming the house of Martell but only a few share his blood. Even less of direct lineage since our lady who built the house while Martellus was leading the first part of Holy Crusade had left us to sit over the senate in living statue pouring her virtue over the proceedings. Then there was Martellus second wife who carries his two sons, I was not thrilled to hear it was a lowborn women who was not human but many have speculated that a human could not carry his prodigy. I know this to be true as most of us do not think she will survive labor and that is why such a vessel was picked to carry the Holy blood of a demigod.

Much to my distaste her picture was up along with our blessed lady saint Nemu and our House head in the transport as I walked around the portion ment for passengers. That is when I saw the largest hand made thing I have ever seen, they call it a wonder of our age the great "World Makers" in the Nebula working their unseen magic within their great shell. They say each one was blessed and have a small piece of the Emperor in the machine spirits within the vessel and that is how they create worlds as our Emperor created the first worlds weaving the ether into rock and water, ocean and sky. It was as sight to behold as I have only been off world once and it was to the rings around terra. There was an unusual presents on the ships passengers two enormous space marines who were charged with house guard duty, no one went near them but they were a site to behold. We made a few stops at other planets picking people up and dropping them off. Then we finally reached the edge of the nebula the golden glow of the light of the Astronomicon flowing through the remade webway and etheric tubes turned to dark space dotted with distant stars that held far off plants.

It took and hour before one could really see the grandness of the fleet, the largest ship the behemoth ships were I was to be away from the fight and protected by the countless, Kastral class fightings ships, the great Juggernaut ships of the Guardians. Last was the sleek ship that glowed a deep crimson, it seem almost a negative space that light did not escape. I asked one of the Navigators what is was and he was all too happy to tell me that was the Emperor's ship that would lead us into battle. He went on to say that each ship had two or three navigators but that ship was so powerful it needed over ten navigators. We docked the the biggest ship of all the size of the small moon the Behemoth, I was ushered onto a transport train where it took four hours to get to our rooms. My room was a single with a bathroom and full amenities, the room open up to a common area that all the other scholars rooms connected to, down the hall we were escorted to the Libarus Lexicanum were all records and updates were digitally sent for us scholars to make a coherent record of it for all the rest of the population to read.

As we were all ushered in and marveled at the holographic screen projections of the fleet and a hundreds on cogitators printing out real time statistics and troop movements, commands from Generals, Navy Admirals and even decrees from the Emperor (May he be Blessed). A rather unfriendly looking man with the with jet black imperial uniform of the cadre of the Emperor himself came in, he had scars and burns on the majority of his face, he could have had them heald but I guess that he liked them to scare anyone who would question his authority.

"My name is General Tillman I fought in the Unification Wars and serve the Emperor, many of the things that you will hear and see in this place are secrete and will remain so. We will filter out many of the things that are classified but that does not mean from time to time the servators or cogitartos will miss something. It is your duty to report it and have it destroyed, if you fail to do so you will be mind wipes and turned into a servator. Do I make myself clear?"

"Everyone nodded or simply stated "yes" in uniform fashion that lacked military discipline. Only I lifted my hand and asked,

"Sir or umm, General how do we know what is considered classified and what is not?" I stammed over my words."

The General smiled as if he was wanting someone to ask and said, "Any and all information that puts the imperium or the Emperor in a negative light, all information that could be used against the Imperium, toop formations, tactics and size, if you use common sense as your guide your will be fine. Remember you are not only writing a historical account of what happen here but you will be the one and only source for all major news outlets to write stories on the annexation of the Hyperion Empire and the war with the Tyranids. Do you understand now?" The General said staring right at me this time.

"Yes, yes Sir I do, thank you!" I snapped back giving my best salute I could muster and he gave one back and exited the room.

One older looking man with a long flowing beard and the square hate if a mid ranking scholar the administratum shook his head, "We a scholars not propagandist." he hissed

"What do you think history is, who are the ones who write it? The ones who win that's who!" A tall thin man from the House of Bloodfalled said.

Some laughed and others agreed at the grim reality of what their jobs really were which was pure propaganda, to make the victories glorious and the defeats plans to lead to future victory. It was a bitter pill to swallow but such was the Imperium, anyone who dared to write negatively against it would be taken away in chains by the Inquisition. Later we would find out that one of the "scholars" was and Inquisitor.

I know that the Emperor and the Holy being of the warp made of immense power but after the Emperor gave his glorious speech that we recorded in High Gothic in the master archive, Thane of the ancient house Renner recommended us to go to the observation bubble as we jumped into the warp. As we all ushered in and strapped into our seats with the help of Naval Helmsman we eagerly watched the countdown.

"Do you think we will see any Daemons of the warp?" Theocrates of house Mcgill a powerfill union family said like a giddy boy in the Administratium Scholastica on a trip.

"It is possible but not likely, the warp is large and a wrathe or daemons wandering in the middle of nowhere would be unlikely." Stratus Kin a direct representative of Administratium spoke out.

The clock went to zero and as everyone eagerly looked outside, then time stopped, everything leapt forward while standing still, then the blackness of space dotted with the pinpoints of light faded away. Thick currents of red, pink, purple and colors their words for like fluid and clouds spun violently like an ocean, lighting strikes constantly hit the ship as other sheet lighting arced across the sky if he could call it that he thought. It was not at all what he thought, space was a unorganized place but there was laws of time, gravity, distance, here all those things went away into a chaotic maelstrom.

"What is that" I said pointing to what looked a whirlpool.

The tall thin man from the house of bloodfallen who I later found his name was Light turned to me and said, "All that you see is called immaterium it is a psychoactive fluid that is benign in the warp. Whenever there is a large group of collective emotions; suffering; hate and most of all death the immaterium reacts creating storms, our very presents is causing pools and eddies and the warp from our collective feelings. With enough raw emotion or craft warp storms can appear" Light said with a smile.

"Are they...dangerous?" I said in a hushed tone as if everyone around me so no one could hear.

"Oh yes, are you not from one of the greatest Navigators houses? Do you not know that if it were not for the Navigators the Warp would be impossible to traverse as they are able to navigate around the warp storms and deamon held areas the are forbidden to go to until the Emperor sets those systems free from their hellish realm?" Light asked with an upturned eyebrow giving me a quizzical look.

"Well I knew they were guided by the astronomicon that guided it like a ship as is at sea, and without the two Warp travel is impossible but I have never seen the warp until today, it is a terrible place!" I exclaimed, then in a low voice I asked Light.

"How could the Emperor and the Holy Being of Nazarick be born from such a place while nothing but evil beings, daemons, wraths, Chaos gods and Hell itself come from this place?" I asked.

"Ah, that question could be considered Heresy and the answers even more dangerous?" Light answered back. "Come walk with me back to the quarters were less ears are about.

We both unbucked from the chairs as the jump was complete and the disorientation was over and jumped on a transport and rode back to our area. In deep thought Light scratched his chin considering carefully what to say.

Finally he spoke with a rather odd question, "What would you give for the Emperor?"

"Everything, Terra was a dark cruel place and so was Segmentum Sol before he took it for himself, the Galaxy is dark and he is the light! Although I am pledged to the House of Warmaster Martellus I would never betray my God and King!" I replied.

Light smiled, "Good, I was not wrong about you, even though you question you still have faith in the Emperor instead of those who blindly follow. Those who have not tested their faith will fall away when adversity comes." Light said smiling.

"Since the ancient ones seeded the Galaxy with life it unexpectedly made the warp, it is where are fears, hopes, dreams and eventually our souls go, what the ancients call heaven and hell." Light said quoting the Necroteuch word for word.

"The war spread across the Universe in the War of the heavens, that's when the Chaos god of war, Khorne, the god of disease Nurgle, and the god of pleasure and hedonism Slaanesh were born of the evils of the creatures across the Galaxy. Even though these "gods" could not exist without us they see us as nothing but play things but they all made one fatal error." Light said.

"What was that? Everything the Light had said was in the Necrotech except for what he was about to say.

"There is one other thought or emotion that is more powerful than fear, death, war, hate, death, pain or pleasure and that is faith! With faith, you see is not just an emotion but also an expectation and a belief that creates a core of a person, if you cut faith open it is /made of hope, joy, peace the very essence of all that is good in creatures across the Universe. So when those filth Chaos gods or unspeakable wars happened those that died in fear and fed chaos but they also all died with a little faith bringing the hope that something or someone would come along and break the cycle it took thousands of millenia or it to form the Emperor but it did. If you look in every civilization from the core of the universe to the Halo stars on the rim they all have a messiah, or great warrior or God that will come to save them, even the uppity Eldar do as well, that person is the Emperor. Rumor has is that when he was born a entire Galaxy died to give him life of its own free will. It was in fact the Galaxy he live in but that is just rumor in the darkest shadows of the Royal court." Light said with a wink.

"What of the Chaos Guardians, how were they born of the warp if it took so much to create our Lord?" I asked not knowing if the information was getting was true or just rumors.

"Ah, they are creation of the Emperor brought to life by him, he weaved their bodies as he did with the first world in the Holy Nebula then he breathed not just life but a personality that he wanted just like Lord Demiurge remade your master Martellus in in to what he desired?" Light said as he watch two beautiful Temple prostitutes zoomed by on foot.

"If all this is tue how do you know this Master Light? I hope you have not gotten any forbidden codex?" I asked as gentle as nicely as i could.

"What if I did?" Light said in an intimidating voice his countenance completely changed as I could tell he was doing everything he could to intimidate me.

"I would report you, you could kill me if you wanted but I always have the last 12 hours of my day recorded through my vox and in the case of my death it would be sent to the local arabites as I lived on Terra with the Noble families feuding I am no stranger to assassinations and have a a few aimed at me." I said as confidently as I could trying to expose the fear I felt.

Just then we got to out stop and we both got out without a word I quickly went into the common area where there was food and snacks. I peeled off quickly to my room waved my hand in front of the DNA reader and the door opened to a dark room, I flicked the lights on and I jumped as other people were in my room just as I saw the I heard a error warning from my door that meant it did not lock and close because a hand blocked it. I looked over my shoulder to see Light standing in the doorway then took a few steps in so the door would now close.

I grabbed the ring on my finger and activated it and said, "Stay back this a an explosive and will kill us all." Well I more or less screamed it like a frightened boy.

"Ah yes a Jakaero micro=weapon must have cost you a fortune, genius race even though they do look it six foot tall apes, one of the first race we brought into the fold what they have done for our weapons tech is amazing, I have one as well although this one shoots a single large discharge of plasma and as with all micro weapons it takes a week to recharge." He said as he walked toward me at first the ring looked a simple decorative ring but when he set of some type of mechanism the ring transformed the tiny red skull representing the mask of the Emperor and the setting around changes into a I with three lines though the middle of it and a skull on top of that.

"But that's a… that means you a an INQUISITOR?! I could not help but yell.

"Yes you are correct and I have been testing you ever since your selection to be on the committee a year ago, but I believe so, introductions are in order this is my Technical specialist of the order of Mechanicym Gogitus Delta Boel.

"Greeting my baptismal name if from holy being of Nazarick who made the first Guns!" He explained as he shook my hand.

"The next person who might recognize, I will let her introduce herself. As I looked up standing there was my ex-girlfriend and the one who convinced me to take this assignment and the dumped me after I had signed the contract.

"YOU! I guess I was that you never did love me, is Gamora even your real name or should I call you 00 witch or something?

She looked down and back up at to gathering her words and said, "Yes that is my real name, and over time I did develop feelings for you, my assignment was just to become friends and influence you to take the job while I collected information on you so take that anyway you wish but we are coworkers now so we must put the past behind us and have a good future." She finished with an outstretched hand and I took it and shook on a successful future.

Then it hit me, "What a minute what do you need with a scholar with a background is Historical documentation I do not have 21 years of training as the Inquisitors do I am not qualified I have never shot a gun?" I asked

Light smiled and said, "Many do not know anything about the Inquisition and we like it that way, Except for the few inquisitors that work alone most have a retinue that specialize in things they need. Delta he is a expert in machines, weapons and also is what we call a slicer, he can hank into almost any code in minutes that would take cogitars hours. Gamora is a actress and played her parts perfectly when we are undercover she usually plays my wife as inquisitors do not get married a work hazard. Then there is you, I am sure you are not aware but you are a very wanted man, Many of your assassination attempts were to get ahold or your brain, you, Zane the personal servant to Martellus and your professor who died due his age all had a memory spell go wrong during a experiment correct?

"Yes" I replied.

"It was a memory spell that activated nearby nano machines that were experimental the container exploded when the spell when wrong, you then breathed then in, they entered all of your bloodstreams a replaced the memory portion of your brain giving you perfect recall. One of those nanomachines cost about a thousand credits your brain is worth 10 billion credits Titallus. After a lot of infighting the Inquisition won you and put you in this position you are now.

I suddenly felt sick, I am guess I am property of the Imperium? I asked.

"Oh no just your brain but if you had it removed you would not last long, you would not believe the fight over you in the high command but the Inquisition got you and now you will work with me and other for the rest of your life! Congratulation to a new life of excitement!

Then everything went black, because after hearing the new because I passed out at that point from the revelation that I was not longer a simple scholar but a part of one of the most secretive organization in the imperium. I abruptly awoke to the smell of salts and sat up in my bed, from the looks of it I had only been out a few moments.

"So you and I as I am playing another scholar will be privy to some of the most sensitive secretes in the Imperium during the archiving of the Crusade, we are to make sure no information get out of protective custody and to sniff out any agents working for other governments." Light said as his other two cadre stood up with him and walked to the door..

"We will leave it for there for the rest of the night it is late, get some sleep" Light said as they all left leaving me in my dark room with my mind racing finding unable to go to sleep.

 **Authors Note:** **Back to the chapter I had Ainz finally show and his power plus his schemes for the Chaos Gods and the Universe, I also explained how magic works in this universe, the big question is that are Terran's and Psyker's the only ones who can use it, what do you think? The Tyranid King is coming and if Ainz does not get ready the Universe has a freshness date of 1000 years...dun...dun..dun. Also whats this about the Orc Lords Ainz is creating? Will he kill the Orcs or find a way to bring them in the fold? Which one do you think would be cooler? Also I finally got a side story with a Inquisitor in it for all you Rossette fans, we might also see some officio assassinorum action to! Since I am feeling better the next Chapter will be out sooner, probably not over 10k words long!**


	42. Chapter 44: The Wrath of the Emperor

**Chapter 9: The Wrath of the Emperor**

Personal Log Entry M 1 0338

There were 5 sector systems until the reached Hyperion Major that consisted of 5 star system that had significant resources and the majority of the population. Several of the other systems that were completely overran were declared Exterminunus by the Emperor and all life was erased. I was witness to this and have written it down in the Ultra Codex of The Eternal Black Crusade, if you are reading this right now then you are reading my personal account as only the those with the Highest clearance can read. All records given to the Scholars are destroyed after they are recorded unless they have scientific or biological value, this is to keep any information running into the wrong hands.

I as this book is most likely collecting dust in some Inquisition library was recruited by the Inquisition by another "scholar" by the name of light. It feels as though we have only been gone for a month but due to the long travel to Segmentum Tempestus and the warp jumps to the last two systems years has past. From what I hear the first system Stormvald has already rebuilt and is being settled by those Imperial subject not allowed to settle the Imperial Nebula.

The next movement I hear will have us do a maneuver called a warp skip entering each of the 5 systems hundreds of star systems for the God Emperor to Declare Exterminatus on each system, destroy all Tyranid life and enter into warp space within seconds. Until we reach Hyperion Major when the real battle will begin. I am on in the main record room with all of my colleagues waiting to enter real space with my skull servator to take notes:

Reductus Sector: Exterminus Declared. Burned by Holy Fire, No Survivors, Resettled after Mare the Creator Terraformed 100 planets, M 1 038, Human, Lipid (Reptile/Ape) and other species. Stationed 250,000 troops, defence grids and starport.

Uhulis Sector: Exterminus Declared. Burned by Chain Lightning, No Survivors, Resettled after Mare the Creator Terraformed, M1 039, Demi-humans, Kroot, Olamic Quietude (Techno Organic Humans) these strange Abhumans were encountered during the exodus to Segementium Sol. Fearing the Necrons as the Olamic are nearly all robotic they must stay outside the Nebula for 1000 years. 200,000 Imperial Guard Stationed along with defense grid and armor, desert planet makeup with of a 50 planet system.

Caradryad Sector : Exterminus Declared. Burned by Toxic Green Plasma (inquiries were made what it was no answer given by Imperial command) , No Survivors, Resettled after Mare the Creator Terraformed the System, M1 and space station built due to high levels of minerals and promentium. 200,000 Imperial Guard Stationed along with defense grid and armor, main planets are very popular due to beaches and tropic climate it has made it a popular place to visit.

Forsarr Sector: Eterminus Declared: Burned by Blue Fire, Some Survivors, resettled after Mare the Creator Terraformed, M1 041. Consists of many Forrest planets, 300,000 Imperial Guards spread through the worlds along with local militia created. Starport and station created for exportation of rare wood that grows on planet. Temperate climate that the population consists of Lacrymole and vampiric shape shifting race that most of the Imperium are afraid of. They came to Terra after they heard of the haemovores that lived on that planet, they although are much more aggressive and take the shape of whatever they feed on so this sector was given to them because they would never be let into the nebula, many planets are always dark much to their liking.

Orpheus Sector: Exterminus Declared. Burned by Chain Lightning, No Survivors, Resettled after Mare the Creator Terraformed, M1 045. The last of the five sectors until reaching the war front, 600 worlds in all brought into the Imperium before the war for Hyperion Prime. Of the current amount awaiting settlement in the Netherlands of Segmentum Sol 75 percent of "Undesirable Races" have or are being resettled in Segmentum Tempestus, until they can prove their worth and be accepted into the Imperial Nebula, The main battle to take Prime is estimated to take a significant amount of time since these worlds are inhabited. The last five years have mostly been spent in the warp as the flow of time is strange, it seems as only a few months have passed. We are now in the warp gearing up for the main war. As for my job with the Inquisition nothing strange has shown up by Light has told me it won't be until after Hyperion the agent will make their move.

2

On the Emperor's ship in the conference hall at a enormous table with seat that would sit two grown men at its head sat a God Emperor and his sons 7 Demigods, Primarchs, Sons of the Emperor, and leaders of each of their Chapters each now 10,000 strong since the arrival of the old one. The four Chaos Guardians, each with unfathomable power, since the inception of the Imperium a thousand years ago Guardians became another word for God. Then there was one General that was human among Gods. General of the Imperial Guard General Tillman who fought in every war since the Unification Wars and would be considered the only mortal although after his last victory he was awarded immortality he held his head up as high to prove he should be there.

At the head of the great table in a high backed ornate chair with the Skull, Star, and Cog or the Imperial Mortuis carved and leafed in gold was God-Emperor to his right Sanguinius, Lion El Johnson, Ferrus Manus, Roboute Guilliman, Vulcan, and Corax, Leman Russ. Rogal, and Dorn along with Martellus were protecting Sementuium Sol as well as leading a excursion into Segmentum Pacificus to hold onto Cadia the gate to the Eye of Terror. On the other side of the table was Demiurge, Shallteer Bloodfallen, and t Aura was taking a temporary seat as a Chaos Guardian due to her expertise. Next to her was the General of the Eldar and then at the end was General Tillman. The table was inscribed with the a breathtaking painting of Empress Albedo embracing the Galaxy as a mother would a child and the Emperor behind her with his right hand on her shoulder showing his favor looking on like a loving father (Although with the Emperors Mask it was hard to tell but the artist did what he could). Everyone was nervous to touch the table because of this fact until the Emperor cross his hands and laid them on the table and began to speak.

"For the last decade we have cleansed the Tyranid scum off the majority of this Segmentium added countless worlds to the Imperium, but we have the last and final worlds of Hyperion Prime, I will take out all orbital craft with my ships cannons." Ainz said as everyone at the table pounded their fists on the table making sure to not touch the picture.

"Then we will orbital bombard each world, all major hive cities are holding, we will assign One Legion and its primarch along with 1,000,000 soldiers to take all Hyperion 1 through 7 leaving the battle for Hyperion prime and the rest of the Tyranid fleet to be taken out with one swoop as the universe will finally see the power of the Guardians, and we will be rid of this hive fleet!" All the Primarchs smiled as they all had their chance to finally show what they could do and expand their role and show their father what they can do.

Leman looked around at his other Primarch's attention and gave a sly grin that showed his sharp fangs and then said," All Father, since my Space Wolves showed their bravery in Tempest you should let me and my legion take the lead." The other Primarchs sneered or scoffed, LIon El Johnson said, "Your nothing but a braggarson, who are you to suggest what Lord Father should do!" Pointing his massive claw gauntleted hand at him. None of the other Primarchs were so bold but Leman and the Lion both started to stand up to go to blows when Lord Ainz stopped them.

"Silence!" He said looking at Demiurge who had a satisfied smile, he told him he wanted his Genesons to be loyal but they were as children vying for the attention of a father.

"Leman has proven worth with deed." Ainz said to dead silence. "But his mouth can undo any mighty deed he achieves" This time there was snickering and laughter, a red faced Leman even laughed.

"BUT, he has shown himself in battle on Stormavld so I will honor his accomplishment and allow him and his legion to be the vanguard, the vanguard will capture a landing Zone for the Titans,Warlords, Armour and landing strips for our predator fighters." Ainz said. As he ended the Meeting with any other business?

"Lord Father how goes for Elder Brother and Warmaster on the assault on Cadia?" Guilliman asked.

"We had our best emissary come but they have been a strong independent people and would have made excellent shock troops but it is a complete slaughter, Martellus has changed since all of your genetic lines are now active in him, but he is now my instrument of fear, think no less of him I have made him that way as I made Russ a braggart." Ainz said to lighten the mood but he could tell the Grand Primarchs actions of late with his Chaos Marines have been strange but they will follow his example as he was referred by other other Primarchs as Uncle. The latest report is he ate the heart of an enemy captain to gain knowledge but everything he found out was in the intelligence reports.

"Assault of the Primary system begins tomorrow, you may leave and make preparation!" Ainz said and stood up and walked away as everyone else sat up with him and took transports to their warships.

 **Authors note:** Short Chapter I have not written anything in awhile and I thought of this short chapter to set up the big battle for the Hyperion System. I hope you enjoyed this little interlude to the big battle.


	43. Chapter 45: Segmentum Tempest

**Chapter 10: Segmentum Tempestus**

William Hector was one of the few surviving fighters left in the Hyperion Fleet, of his 1000 man winggroup he was on of 29 left, of all the other wing groups they were considered the fortunate ones. His job was to act as a quick reaction force of the Tyranid invaders that managed to pierce through their planetary void shield that protected Hyperion Prime, Secundus and the one other bioengineered planets in the system that were in his system. This technology was the pride the the Hyperion Empire created by all their top scientist just in time before the great devourer surprised the entire galaxy and broke through the galactic plane as arrow piercing a target.

The planetary void shield was a technological wonder that one else in galaxy had to the best of his knowledge, it use the geothermal energy from the earth's core to power the generators until the planet died in a few million years. It was also the reason why they have survived a decade of the invasion of the Tyranid fleet, unfortunately the Empire was only able to get a three into place before the long range scanners were able to detect the Hive fleet. This left the rest of their great Empire open for attack and the last they heard of the edge of their space was decades age, the only system that was saved was that closest to the newest Empire "The Imperium of the God King." He was not sure if believed half of the things that her had heard from the rumors and astrotelepathc updates given from the "Crusade" fleet. Entire tendarls and systems purged from one system by enormous men with strength of a legion of men, then 10 gene sons of the Emperor who are Demi-Gods sitting above them are 4 Guardians or as they would call them Gods who were created from the warp who hold unfathomable power. Then the hardest to believe of them all a being born of the warp, his birth took the death of a Galaxy and he sits in a golden throne on Terra, with the power to weave the warp into planets and created the Imperial Nebula and resettled the planets that were destroyed before were remade by the Magios Biologicals and the reehabited before the next fleet of settlers arrived.

This God Emperor of the new Empire was much like Trach the head of the old pantheon of gods they had abandoned millennia ago when they figured out the the secrets of the universe. Many thought that he was a new chaos gods that was playing the great game to enslave the galaxy, one point on contention was that the Imperium was that much like their planet the population consisted of every Xenos, Demi-human, Eldar, Undead, and every other race the Hyperion's purity laws broke as the considered humans the pinnacle of evolution. The scholars hypothesised that the Emperor was an ilmagium of all the races together but no one could or would know for sure as he read in the briefing his body was encased by the Golden Throne which gave his unfathomable power but he was encased in adamantium and protected by the warrior God Cocytus. His spirit inhabited an avatar of metal powered by unfathomable energy and was worshiped by the Machine Cult as the Omnissiah. This in fact was a point of contention between the forge worlds, technomancers, mechanics, and all those who made the Adeptus Mechanicus, who saw the God Emperor as the Machine God Holy Avatar who can control and regulate all "machine spirits" whom live in all electronics, which is almost laughable to him. While the rest of the Imperium worships him as the Dead King a name given to him by the Eldar as they believe he can give protection for all whom die from the ruinous powers.

He was letting his mind wonder as he ship was on autopilot while he was going making his was to a possible intrusion site where the Trannids had past the void shield, which 1 out of 100 times was a false alarm. He was now within line of sight when he saw it, a ship larger than he have ever seen, he activated the auspects and cogitors.

"Ship, cross reference this ship with all know ships in database, friendly and enemy!" He shouted in a surprised desperation. The computer ran a positive binary code to tell the pilot that it had received the instructions.

What amazed him more where that all the tyranid bioship that were constantly trying to test their defenses in the upper atmosphere was empty but none of them were there. His eyes settled on the ship or tried to when they made contact he felt pure fear the ship looked like something out of a nightmare it was sleek, seamless, had no visible weapons, it did not have a color but seemed to suck in any light, sound or energy that came near it, lastly it was inside the shield just sitting there. Before his ship could run its simulation he got a message encrypted with a level 1 security clearance.

"A level 1 security clearance?" He said to himself that was a thing of legends to a lowly soldier as himself, they were used by the Prime Minister and Emperor himself to the Highest Ranking officials during time of extreme importance, so for him to receiving one must have been a mistake. He told the computer to acknowledge the transmission and tried to straighten his collar while the video ran through security protocol.

His small holoscreen turned on in his cockpit while a nicely dressed man in all white with the sash of none other than the Prime Minister came into view. "Lt. Hector, count yourself very lucky to have made history on this most monumental day, today marks the end of the Great Tyranid invasion and a time a unparalleled peace for our people. What sits before you is none other than than the Emperor Of Man along with all other living beings will to submit to his most generous rule, whatever you have heard of the rumors most of what you heard are true, you are to escort his ship to the starport where you are to guide him to the palace. It is custom for the first of every race or species to act as guide to the God Emperor to be judge do not let us down." The Prime minister said wiping the sweat of his brow a he to could tell he was not award of the arrangement and was visibly disturbed, the pilot knew that the channel was being monitored as well because the prime minister would never talk to him like that.

"Roger that Sir, I will do my best!" He said to the Holo-screen and then snapped of a quick saluted.

The Prime Minister Saluted back and replied, " I know you will Lt. do you best, the Empire is counting on you!" As the figure in the screen disappeared, as soon as he did a man in all black attire that he had never seen before appeared on the screen.

"This is Helmsman First Class, I have been give authority from the God Emperor to follow your ship to you spaceport, are you ready to comply with said demands?" The "man" asked with a hint of fear in his voice,

"Roger that diplomatic Envoy, please follow me to the appropriate space port." He replied as he turned his fighter around and received the confirmation code the the enormous back hole of a ship that did not seem to belong in this reality flew through the sky towards the capital.

2

Hours Earlier

Warp space outside of Hyperion System (M 1 0340)

Emperor Ainz sat on his throne with only hours until the complete the jump to Hyperion Prime sitting on his throne in his avatar searching the Galaxy, watching the tendrils of the great hive fleet, necrons tombs awakening, the war raging in the eye of terror that his agents were stoking to keep them busy. The Orks and his plan to control the newly created Tau Empire, the constant scheming of the Eldari and the few dark Eldar kabals still a thorn in his side along with the countless other races. Not to mention the culling of psykers watching each Imperial world to make sure no planet becomes a demon world, he thought the golden throne would be freeing as all information would be at his fingertips becoming the being the being the Guardians thought he was but if not for his undead ability he would have lost his sanity long ago. As he thought of this the cold voice of his mind linked servator announced,

"God Emperor, the primarch Sanguinius is has come as requested!" The sound of his voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"Lord Father, I am have come as you have requested!" He said as he knelt.

"Yes, I have a have a great task for you, I have spoken to you about the great powers of this galaxy, Chaos gods, Tyranids, Necrons, Orks and lastly the Tau in order of my threat assessment at their current powers" Ainz said.

"Yes father, we have been briefed on them extensively and I study them and the new information recorded on data crystals that you gather as soon as they come in." Sanguinis said.

"Good, good, I have a monumental task for you to undertake after decades of looking I have found the Necrons, leader, The Silent King, he is on a planet of some significance to them in the Obscura sector, what I ask will not be easy but it will contribute 100 times more than this campaign, can I count on you?" Ainz asked in the most caring tone he could muster with his mechanical voice.

"Yes, of course Father you can count on me!" Sanguinus said without hesitation.

"Good. This will sting but you are to leave for the coordinance of this planet at once to "accidentally meet with the Silent King and the Necrons right away, you will not take part in the battle for Hyperion. The Necrons are also a proud race that think they are superior to the rest of us, as you know the ruled the galaxy 60 million years ago but after the great war in the heavens nothing was left so they buried their ships in tomb worlds that are now reawakening to retake the galaxy but over time 1/10 of their ships were naturally destroyed another 4/10th of their ships were destroyed by me. They were all in hibernation and looked like natural accidents, I also looted all of their technology before I destroyed most important worlds, they are made of living metal and hate the living much like the undead and are souless, that why I need you my son, my Angel the embodiment of goodness and purity to be my immisarry, they will hate but also be jealous and respect you." Ainz said.

"If they are so powerful why do you thing they will need me? Sanguinius said.

"All of the Tomb wolds I did destroy were fully functional, the ones I left alone were broken beyond repair and some fine to keep beyond suspicion as 60 million years is a long time right now it is estimated that they only have 1/3rd their original strength if they are to protect against the tendrel in Segmentum Obscura they will need your full legion along with all your war machines. The Fleet is also set to wipe out a young growing empire to keep the fleet from obtaining biomass. I wish to bring into the fold due to their ability to be blunts, they leave no warp signature and can effectively fight chaos. In exchange for helping them I want them to help us pacify the Tau Empire do you understand?

"Why would they help to pacify the Tau Empire?" Sanguinius asked.

"They will not after the Tyranid fleet is beaten they will leave, we will join you in their subjugation they are arrogant to believe that they after the hive fleets are destroyed the will take their place as rulers in the galaxy but they are nothing but a shadow of what they were. I have secured the route and nothing can cause you harm on the way to the way good luck my son." Ainz said putting his hand on his Gene Son's shoulder.

"I will leave a soon as we are ready, I will make you proud." Sanguinus said.

"Make sure you give me daily reports, also your brothers and the Guardians already know about the mission, I will be with you." Ainz said

"Thank you father! I will leave at one at once!" He bowed and turned around.

A few hours pass.

Ainz was sitting at the throne of his ship when the servator cold said, "Arrival in the Hyperion System in ten standard seconds.

"Arm magic cannons, planets with void shields we will not have a problem with collateral damage. The planets in moons without shield have their main cities shielded will use the new targeting systems to target only airborne objects with Tyranid DNA. Follow the fleet to the main Norn Queen and kill it, then we will have the space marines and Imperial Guard and armour destroy all surface targets. Auspects have shown that the rest of the concentration of the Hive fleet Leviathan are in the sector with a swift blow we shall end this tendrel. Once the Norn Queen of the Hive is located we shall surround it with fighters and pound it with nova cannons from the larger ships, one it is dead the fleet is dead remember it is the size of a small moon so it will be no easy feet." Ainz announced over the vox to the rest of the fleet.

A cheer came up over the vox in response to the Emperor in agreement, just as the countless ships of the Imperium entered real space. Simultaneously the Emperor's ship powered up its magic cannons as the billion billion Tyranid ships came into view, in the distance the what looked like a small moon the Hive Norn Queen ship floated while large ships carrying large amounts of raw material to feed the ship. The magic cannons slowly charged up the servator behind the emperor said;

"Magic cannon's charged to 100 percent efficiency my lord!"

"I have been saving this one for this occasion [Internal Combustion]" Ainz said as a wave shot forth from every direction, at first nothing seemed to happen but then every tyrannic ship within the system suddenly burst into flames burning up in absolute entropy so not one cell was left alive in the void or in the atmosphere.

This left the Norn Queen completely vulnerable for the time being, all the ships it was currently birthing had also burst into flames but it would be a mere hour before the heart of the fleet could create an enormous force to protect itself, but before it could hundreds of blue nova cannons from kestrel class ships pierced through the Queen dealing near fatal blows to the millenia old creature that had never taken damage before. While trying to protect itself from the constant barragance Demiurge juggernaut moved into position above the living abonation with a maw full a razor sharp tentacles made to directly suck the resources out of planets, above that were sixteen eyes that could seen in every spectrum and its body were covered with large hollow powered that birthed Titan sized tyranids and cruzer sized ships, all of the fierces tyranid creatures were birthered from this legendary being that no being other than its own kind had seen.

Before the Hive Queen realized anything was amiss the juggernaut released its gauze weaponry that atomized anything biological, originally created by the Necrons. Slowly and painfully the once proud Hive Norn Queen appeared to be melted like wax until nothing was left not even a single atom. The psychic scream went out into the warp as a warning to the other Tendrils even though they were genetically different and in competition with each other, it could take months or years for them to reach the other hives if they even cared at all, thus was the indifference of the Tyranid to even there own kind.

That is what everyone thought they saw even the Hive Queen but Ainz had another plan for this ancient powerful being, he had cast [mass hypnosis] to create a logical conclusion to the void war. Then Lord Ainz used [teleport] as he appeared from a portal above the enormous being.

"[Despair Aura III]" He said so it would not physically warn any other beings, it exhaled a large amount of gas to try a let out a cry but only let out a large whine.

"You are all alone, as I know you can understand me, as one Royal to another I fear your fate will be worse than death, you will live but after you will be taken apart and put back together and do what you were meant to before rebelled against the one who made you. I will remake you in my image and use you to destroy your own kind because killing is what you do best. Now you shall be mine, [Slave]." Ainz cast as he opened a gate large enough to send it through, it drained most of Ainz's mana but he knew it was worth it. The Hive Queen went through as is was mentally told and came out into a shield world in the forbidden part of the Imperial Nebula were all types of black projects of unspeakable horror were taken place. Awaiting the monster on the other side was the Old One laying eyes on it he had the feeling of a old daughter who had run away and had come back.

"Welcome back!" He said with a chuckle, the Hive Queen quivered at the sight of its creator and for the first time in since it was consumed, it knew what it was to come live vivisection, reprogramming and like the strange powerful being had communicated with it, "A fate worse than death."

3

Hyperion Quatrus in the capital city of Kaliak was the Lieutenant who was in charge of the wall defence that night watched in awe as space lit up brighter than day. All of the population in the city watched and enjoyed as this must have been the herald of the Imperium that they had called on so long ago as system after system and world after and world had fell as they know were drawn back to their home system. The three primary worlds were all completely covered by there void shield while the rest of the poorer citizenry had to cram into the major cities. WIth tears in the guards eyes once the cities could no longer self sustain they had to turn away all refugees, some of the higher escholioin families got through but that was it.

It was a hard time that he still haunted him until this day, fathers and mothers handing him their children begging for them to be saved, children that were his age that he had to look away and order the troops to shoot if they did not disperse. They did not they would rather take there chances with a laz-gun than than the nids that were coming and who would blame them. The bodies piled up of civilians he was supposed to protect so they shut the gate and he still never forgot the screams of the dying as they pounded on the gates as the nids came and finished the job. He sneered at the Imperial priest that that had been sent that sat at the corner and recited the creed and read from their Holy book. Now entire cults followed them dirty, hungry and fanatical, he had been at the site at plenty of fights in the last decade were someone mouthed off to a priest and said the God Emperor was not coming and did not care, the priest did not have to do anything as the followers would turn on the person and club or stone them to death. After all he was their only hope another year and the shield would fail, to speak out against your only hope was already heretical in a nation that had not accepted his rule.

Now here there were in a flash the void war was over, the Captain watched as large green lances of orbital bombardments slammed into the ground from void ships killing every type of nid and leaving nothing but scorch marks on the ground. The Imperial weapons were more fearsome than he thought. Then he watched as pods rained down from the sky all around the city and right before they landed boosters fired slowing them down. Suddenly, robots no men came out of the pods that stood 10 or 11 feet tall the armour colored blue with strange swords and weapons that looked like they would be mounted on the wall for defence but they carried them with one hand.

He watched a thousands of them fought back the enemy while ships dropped off tanks and received support fire from the ships, then when it was safe enough ships a quarter of the size of the town landed and offloaded large war machines that could shoot small stars, millions of normal soldiers got off the transports and relieve the large men as they fought forward to take new ground. As he watched the entire process he could not think of the efficiency of the nids they were fighting, somehow the Imperium was just as efficient at war than those biological nightmares. Then a man in magnificent blue armour walked up to the front gate, he was taller, regal, and his demeanor demanded respect, he spoke with a voice that even the Captain could hear on the wall,

"I am Primarch Roboute Guilliman a son of the Emperor, I am here to protect you under his orders!"

The Guards had opened the doors for the first time in years, Guilliman came through on top of a crimera, with his gold and blue armour shining looking like a Demigod, behind his guardsman had transports full of food that they were throwing out to the crowd. It did not take long until the entire town was out on the main road cheering half for the food half for their savior.

"Praise the Emperor! Some were saying thinking that Guilliman was the Emperor.

While others were saying, "Praise Guilliman son of the Emperor!" or " Praise the Emperors son!" Eventually word got out that he was not the Emperor but one of his Gene Sons and Generals they called a Primarch." Not wanting to offend him or his father they all began to chant.

"Hail Primarch Guilliman son of the Emperor!" Which pleased Roboute greatly and did not correct them, as the Triumphs of the Roman Empire he rode to the Governor's house as a victorious conquering hero, although the planet still had to be won. When the convoy made its way to its destination the Governor his family and governmental officials were all there to greet him.

Guilliman leapt off the vehicle 10 feet up in the air and landed in front of them shaking the ground, he was 11 feet tall while the average space marine was between 9 and 10. The governor Comedius was soaking in the immensity of the warrior in front of him wondering if he was human or not, everyone was soaking in the power of the being in front of him when he finally broke the silence.

"My name is Roboute Guilliman, Primarch and leader of a legion of Adeptus Astartes, one of ten of the favored sons of my father the God Emperor, you may know us as Space Marines, we are a million strong all together there is one more the most favored of sons and our Warmaster or General of Generals Martellus the Red he is currently holding the honor of protecting our home, Terra and Segmentium Sol from attack." He boomed in his voice in high Gothic.

"I- I am Governor of this world Comedius Calagara, and this is my family and officials, I apologize for our behavior but up until now we thought Space Marines a myth and the Primarch no more than a fairy tail." He stuttered.

"I assure you I am no fairy, and I am very real" He said with a stern face as the countenance of the Governor dropped.

"HAHAHA!" Guilliman boomed laughing as he placed his hand on the governors shoulder. "Nothing wrong with a little levity, I know your people have endured much, I am known as a stern man, something my brothers make light of but you have nothing to fear from me Comedius Governor of the Planet, we will welcome you into the fold as of know this is Imperial soil and you are under my protection!"

The Governor straightened up and began to smile, along with all the dour faced administrim official, most of the time when a force came in there was always a culling but not now and not under these conditions, they asked for help and to join the Imperium this was a liberation force not an invading one

4

The large ship loomed over the landing site while all the dock workers were trying to keep busy as a sense of unease had permeated the entire area, no one looked up at the ship and all the people within eyesight of ship could hear whispers from nightmares or dead relatives telling them secretes no one should have known. Lt. Hector the ship's pilot that led the Emperor's ships to the spaceport and was acting as first contact was feeling out of place standing with the Prime minister and all of the former Hyperion royal court and and top government officials. They were lined up beside a purple carpet rolled out in greetings with transport in place to take them to the palace, behind a barricade of soldiers holding back citizens of the capital city who came to catch a glimpse of a living legend. All the color ran out of the Hyperion's Rentunue faces when they saw the hulking 10 feet tall guards that seemed to move so fast that they only caught a glimpse of them when they were at the most still that gave them a lurching like movement, they also had optical cammo that looked like a black miasma around them it was not much but just enough to conceal any major features or movements in battle.

The truth behind of the optical cammo was not to protect them but the minds of those whom had laid eyes upon them. The phase shift of the Chaos Marines moving in and out of the warp and the physical world had this type of observation effect that most mistakenly perceived a this type of sporadic movement only a trained psyker would be able to see into the reality of what was happening and that was what the optical commo was made to hide. The trained psyker in the Hyperion Retinue was aware something was amiss and for a spit second thought he saw the a crack in the vail were terrible things were lurking, he dismissed it as fatigue and a good thing he did, as a mindwipe would have been the least of his fate if he would have discussed this with anyone. The culling of psykers, soul bonding to the Emperor and harsh training for sanctioned psykers was because beings of the warp ignored normal beings or blunts as they were termed, psykers were as bright lights to the entities of the warp and were drawn to them. The brightest of all being the Emperor's Astronomicon, the second were the Chaos Marines but their light was that of a moth to a flame, the warp spawn were drawn to them and when they tried to corrupt them there binded souls to the Emperor would reach out a consumed the creatures powering them with the warp energy they needed to stay in the material universe.

Untrained psykers were a danger to everyone they could if not trained be turned into living gateways for demons and warpspawn to enter into the material universe, they are also always being constantly tempted with power by these warp creatures. A untrained psyker was one of the most dangerous beings in the Galaxy. A governor hid the fact that his daughter was latent psyker, when the black ships ran by the inquisition and protected by the Sisters of Battle that their patron Saint Nemu created, the Governor hid her by giving her drugs to make it impossible to detect her. One month later a new Imperial regiment that came after not receiving the Imperial tithe entered orbit only to be only be fired at from the defence grid buried in the ground. All available ships came and orbitally combarded the planet, when the Imperial Guard made planetfall they fought off the population acting as zombies but were without any infection or signs of the ruinous powers, the powers of chaos were suspected at work although the population did not cut the foul runes into their bodies and no physical changes were seen either other than many of the people were starving and unkept. Then all communications were cut off with the first legion of imperial guard that was sent in and had boots on the ground. So a squad of space marines with several Librarians (Marine Psykers and Magicians) they found that one enslaver (a very dangerous warp spawn that can control the weak minded) had turned the governors daughter into a living portal( a fate worse than death as your body is torn asunder and turned in a gateway of flesh a the while the individual is fully aware of what is and has happened to them) and took control of the minds of all the guardsman. They destroyed the Enslaver and gave the Emperor's peace to the girl now turned into a living portal, fortunately warp spawn often do not get along and there was only one Enslavor, many times they can flood the gate and take over entire systems. The governor had to be made an example of and was tried and found guilty of treason executed and the entire population was mind wiped even though they did not remember what happened to them anyway.

After 100 of Chaos Marines left the ship standing next to the carpet on both sides more Space Marines exited but they different from the first they had all black amours but moved like normal men. One side of their shoulder armour had a cog while the other side had a silver hand, many of the soldiers had augmetics like many soldiers but instead of hiding them the powdly displayed them. If the Lieutenant had to guess many of the augmetic they wore were unnecessary but if he were as he thought warriors completely devoted to battle the sacrifice would give them an advantage in battle.

The Iron Warriors took their place in the second flank behind the first group of Space Marines, the the impossible and unnatural sound all of the 200 warriors shifting to perfect attention as the Emperor with his large scepter and black cloak that covered his entire body his robe like his ship seemed to absorbed any light that hit it. His hood covered all but his face that had a white mask with no expression or features except for a hole that contained one red glowing eye. A black miasma flowed from him and danced a tongues of flame and turned into face in agony and then disappeared, oddly he was the most beautiful and horrible being he had ever seen, powerful but fragile, a walking anthema and blessing, a being that was able of unspeakable cruelty and equally able to of altruism and charity. The duality of the nature of this God Emperor enabled him to be able to live in our plane of existence without a constant feed of warp energy, somehow a low level soldier like me withheld the knowledge of Chaos and the warp understood it all, they eye of terror, the ruinous powers, the ether, the sea of souls we call the warp in his presence but I discovered as many did that once the God Emperor left I remember what I understood but I no longer understood it anymore, the secrets of the warp left with him.

Later on I discovered that this was a power that grew in his existence, if not shielded later on his power was so great that men would take their lives if they could no longer be in his presents, to be told what I was told and what I learned in that short time I could say ignorance was bliss.(This was a effect of the WCI's he was using.) The truth was the Galaxy was constantly on the brink of destroying itself or attempting to be destroyed and only the Emperor's eternal vigilance was what was keeping the scale from tipping. the harsh reality of of galaxy was to much for most and would break the fragile is my opinion through my studies that the emperor did not exist to conquer or of his own will but the galaxy birthed him to serve willingly or not I do not know. the only reason i am still alive with this knowledge was that i left the planet with the exclesaircy to study magic in the Imperial Nebula at the prestigious magic school on planet Paradyne a world that's sole purpose is to "Look into the Abyss of Magic" that Governor and headmaster Fludder Sapato says with the help of my brief and blessed time with my lord.

Snapped back from thought Lt. Hedger and the Hyperons noticed that next to the Emperor was the true God of Blood the Guardian Bloodfalllen(may she be blessed) legitimate God of Blood and outster of the usurper, Khorne cursed Lord of Lies (May his rage destroy him).

The Emperor was flanked by Ferrus Manus one of the inner five which consisted of Roboute Guilliman, Sanguinius, Rogal and Dorn considered one, Leman Russ and Martellus, they were not selected by the Warmaster or Emperor for their roles but naturally fell into them. They considered themselves to be the most loyal to their father becoming the embodiment of traits essential to the Imperium and his bulwark and core. Guilliman embodied the Imperium's steel order, Sanguinis was the beauty of the Empire, Rogal was the loyalty of the Imperium, while Dorn his other half was the cold efficiency of the Empire, Leman Russ was the Executioner of the the Imperium and lastly Martellus was the brutality of the Empire. Ferrus Manus was the last he represented the expulsion of weakness in the Imperium, although the other three brothers were considered equal they did not show a clear trait that the other brothers considered embodiments of the Imperium and always felt as though they were not fully trusted, perhaps that was the way the Emperor made them or they had yet to find their niche but nevertheless this is how this was.

Ferrus Manus the Primarch and General of the 10th Legion the Iron Hands walked with Shallteer and the Emperor at a respectful pace behind his father, they strode down the purple carpet to the shaking royal retenu. They were all dressed in red while the Prime Minister had the distinctive white sash that made him stand out. He stepped forward bowed and spoke without lifting his head,

"God Emperor, we are honor that you came to save us in your Black Crusade across the stars and that you deemed us worthy of being apart of the Imperium."

That is when the first Hyperion's heard the Emperor speak in real life and not in a recording, that is when Lt. Hedgor made his decision to abandon his current life and spend the rest of his life to learn the mysteries of of the Galaxy. This and is untapped potential that the Emperor foresaw and his collectors nature kicked in and wanted him, this was the first possibility of finding a magician outside of Terra had not been accomplished yet and he was the closest prospect. Ainz had a suspicion that the Hyperions and humans on earth shared a common ancestor and if he could find one to perform magic saving this System as logic would have it if he found one magician on a planet of 10 Billion(not to mention the 7 other planets in the system) he could cull many more outside of the Terrans.

"Worry, not as your species was already on the sentient registry of lifeforms, on Terra centuries ago they were a somewhat dominant species when I awoke although ignorant and arrogant, they were able to cast off their shackles of pride and evolve into what you see before you, these Space Marines are trans-human." Ainz said.

One of the Psykers in the Royal court said, "Sire, you use of telepathic communication is excellent I could not sense you were not speaking but sending your thoughts into our minds, the only way I could tell was that my pendant began to glow." He said smiling.

"Oh yes, I am glad to see this civilization has psykers, I will be interested to see if you can handle Terran Magic, but you are mistaken on one point I was not just speaking to you but the entire system can hear me right now." Ainz said as he lifted and let his staff strike the ground. The psyker was speechless as he has never heard of such power and the Emperor was speaking about it as casually as it was an everyday thing.

"Shall we go?" That was when all the men realized that he was not settling his staff to adjust it to be more comfortable, a portal opened up behind them and they could see the front of the Hyperion Capital in the portal. The Marines marched through first lining the front of the grand castle while they were waiting for what the Royals decided were his guards which if the rumors were true the force alone he brought could take the entire planet.

"I find it interested that your nation and our Imperium both speak High and Low Gothic. Also if I know my ancient Gothic that Hyperion mean Fire or flame." Ainz siad.

"That is correct, I find it also interesting but there are many other Human nations that speak High, Low and what we call Pigeon Gothic which is a type of slang, also there are many xenos that speak gothic one of the more menacing alien species that speaks Gothic are the Orks and our xenobiologists believe they simply stole the language because of their extensive exposure to fighting humans." The Prime Minister said.

"Interesting, the strange thing about our world was everyone spoke Gothic and no other language other the the ancient ones were spoken, also our planet was a type of microcosm of the universe as many of the species on our world are also xenos species we have found our the sector, I believe it had something to do with the large amount of stable warp energy flowing through our world, it is quite amazing if you have the choice you should visit it as my guest, many wish to see Holy Terra." Ainz said as he started to move towards the the portal.

"I would be honored my Lord!" He said bowing. "You who was our first contact Hector how are your thoughts and concerns?" Ainz asked as they all wearily walked through the portal.

"I am sure you can read my thoughts as a book but I am find myself understanding things I never have asked before." He spoke without thinking out of turn.

"That is because you are a latent magican, my presence can temporarily unlock abilities in people they did not know you had, I know what you are thinking we have have two classes of people in the Imperium: Psykers who can be a risk but only can perform magic through ritual or bonding to me, the other is a Magician it is someone who can tap into the warp without fear of being possessed or become a gate or warp spawn, magicians are more rare, if you are wondering I am neither, if magic were a water in a well and their abilities are like a pail to get it out, I would be consider the well. Once you study and bond to me you will understand." Ainz said to peak his interest, "I shall have it arranged you will go back to Segmentium Sol and Train in one of our academies." Ainz said as they all made it to the front gate and sit swung open to see the Emperor of Hyperion on his throne along with all of the nobles and the top politicians as he had told them.

"Greeting, Lord Emperor on behalf of my people I welcome and thank you for you help you are our savior and redeemer." He said bowing.

"King Hyperius, I thank you but before I take the mantle and this Kingdom officially becomes the Imperium there is one thing I need to see to.

"What is the my Lord Emperor?" The King asked as all of the space marines came in the room guns drawn, the auspects inside the Marines helms light up about over 2/3rds of the leaders had the Genestealer phenotype whether they knew it or not.

"What!" Was all the king could get out as bolt fire tore through everyone of the nobles, politicians and King who all had been infected by the Tyranids, the purestaigns started to transform into six limbed beast and tried to get away just in time to be cut down.

"You see people of Hyperion the Tyranids had infected the Highest level of government and would have shut down the the planetary defence and lead you like lambs to the slaughter, the king his family were recently infected and did not know until the brood lords would have taken control of their minds. There is still a cleansing that will need to happen on these planets just as on all the others. These are synaptic creatures and since the Hive Queen is dead this means there are Brood Lords controlling them, they are large dangerous beast that must be hunted down and killed in the name of those live he stole, for your late king. Stay in your homes do not trust your neighbors if you see suspicious behavior report it, this is the last legacy of taint and the newest part of the Imperium will be free. We have technology that will plug into all security if someone that is infected even tries to open a door or is spotted on camera they will be identified and exterminated, so do not worry you are safe in your homes" Ainz said mentally to those who did not have access to a pictocast of the event. Then the mental and holographic feed was cut.

"Shallteer make a throne befitting a new ruler!" She thought she was making it for Lord Ainz so she tried to make something he would like, in reality he wanted her to believe this so she was try her hardest. All the bones of the gene steallers were striped of flesh and formed in a enormous throne with a skull of a purestrain genestealer on each armrest and bone mortus in the back, she then took the blood and used it like paint on the new throne dying it colors of crimson and black from the ichor of the Genestealer.. It was an awesome and powerful thing to watch as she masterfully interlocked the bones into a solid throne made from vile xenos corpses, it was a throne that would instill fear and awe as the throne was made from bones of the fiercest in the Galaxy. After she signaled she was finished Ainz carved in fire runes "Hive Fleet Leviathan Defeated: M 1 340."

"Ferrus Manus I give you this sector and the people here as they are weak and need a leader to make them strong, we shall travel to Eastern portion of this sector and cleanse it of the Orcs then to the Pacificus Sector to drive out The Great Greenskin Kingdom and i need you to stay protect this sector from any Orcs that will slip through our fleet thinking we have left the rest of the sector defenseless and also you purify these people and this sector. There is a moon off of this world that is only used for agriculture, it is give to you I want you to put your monastery there along with the a Large Contingent of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Imperial Guard will also stay to support you and your brothers. You will use these planets to find your aspirants and fill in the ranks of your fallen brothers, every Legion will find a home on our crusade and I know that this place and time are perfect for you" Ainz asked him.

"Yes Emperor I will!" Ainz nodded and signaled Manus to take a seat on his throne and take his new duty as protector of the majority of the Tempestus Sector while the rest if the Crusade will go on, but Ferrus Manus still had plenty of worlds to conquer and worlds to find he thought with a smile.

 **Authors note: Hi everyone it has been awhile since I have written a real chapter, the last one was had been written for a while and was not complete but I felt like I owed you guys something since it had been three months since my last real chapter. So, the Hyperion war is over, it was never supposed to last as long as it did but when I looked at the star maps from 40k the Tempest Segmentium is about the same size as the Obscurus, segmentium sol is the smallest and pacficus is the next to smallest, then there is Ultama which is huge were the majority of the Imperium of Man in located in the 40k world. For the future the segmentiums will have different majors enemies as along with the Tyranids, Pacificus will be the Orc stronghold and is next the rest will be a surprise unless you know your lore. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this arc I know there was not a lot of fighting but I love writing about fighting with the Orcs because they are a lot funner to write about. The nids can get boring to write about after awhile, anyways this next arc we will get to see Demiurge doing his sneaky thing while major battles and the introduction of some ab-humans.**


	44. Chapter 46

Chapter 11: Demiurge's Domain

Every chance he got he would go transport from his ship and go back to his personal shield world in the void of the Imperial Nebula, it was cut off from the warp, the webway and surrounded by an insane amount of protection. This group of fifty worlds that were made of metal but had mountains, trees and seas to make is seem as they are normal worlds. It is called the void because it is the only area the light from the Astronomicon cannot be seen reflected from the remade webway the Emperor created so long ago, that laid the foundation of which the Nebula is built allowing it to suspend many laws of physics as it seeps into reality. The golden webway along is enough to keep any warpspawn out but the things hidden in these shield worlds are so powerful or destructive that if even one word got out of what was happening in this system it would destroy the delicate balance of power between races in the Imperium. The recent addition along of a Tyranid Hive Queen would cause enough panic for most to abandon the most beautiful and peaceful place in the Galaxy.

Demiurge missed his floor in the Tomb of Nazarick but it had been sealed and those who had made their decision to stay and he had made his to follow his master. The great world tree now borrowed its way through the tomb depositing the souls in the one floor that is still being used named "Paradise" it gathered the souls through the Emperor who's branches have encased the Emperor's body which transfers the worthy souls to the tree that stores the consciousness of the people and projects them to the 6th floor. He had no desire to become a glorified maid but he a lot missed his floor, his pens and experiments, even though he was rarely successful a that time. It was a floor created just from him by his creator. In comparison though his new domain was a demons playground and the new technology, knowledge and recently acquired assistant made him enjoy this place almost as much, if it were made by Lord Ulbert then it would have been perfect.

His new assistant was a Homunculi that he had came across in the webway during the siege of a dark eldar city, he planned on killing the inhabitant but when he came across his lab and what he had done and the exquisite suffering he had inflicted he told the creature to come out of hiding he would spare him. So after Silithus came out of a hidden room and showed him his creations, one that had impressed Demiurge greatly was a creation the "Flesh Sculptor" as he later called himself was a flesh blossom. He explained how he had to cull the DNA from several hundreds of species put the pink flowers were made from sentient flesh. When picked they screamed and bled, he then stomped on the pedal that shrieked the shot a dark red blood under his foot. The blossoms were once a enemy that was fully conscious and aware of what had been done to them by a psychically linked interface from their brains that were preserved in jars in another specimen room, he acted as the node as he brain was also connected and could control his experiments and creations with his thought. His robe has a psychic hood amplifier that had tubes in wires that were implanted into his brain allowing him to make sure all his creations were in order.

Accompanied by Slethus he walked down the corridor lined with every type of creature suspended in amniotic fluids, there were all the most powerful specimens on Terra. All the different types of xenos species that they had come across in the crusade including all the different types of Tyranids, the pride of his collection were: dragons,

warpspawn and God-kin of incredible power and a precious few what word was now banned and forgotten over time "Players" to mutter the word was immediate execution or worse, this along with the Knowledge of the 41, Yggdrasil, the advent and all Pre-Imperial history was purged and written off a superstition, due to the informational grid of power sources used during the end of the Dragonic wars used to locate dragons in hiding. It was placed on separate platforms on the artificial ring around terra. Although the dragons that had not submitted had been mostly wiped out by the D-1 virus that killed all dragons over a certain bloodline concentration, the frost dragons and few Dragon clans and lords that submitted were given an antidote through nanomachines that were unwittingly ingested. The most powerful dragon lords escaped the purge by burrowing themselves deep into the earth and sleeping awaiting a time to return.

The orbital scanners find their positions and were blown into oblivion as their is nothing more dangerous than entering a dragon's lair.

Using the energy signature of the NPC's and Ainz the orbital scanners looked for the addition of any more "Players" to this world. Although due to the cataclysmic nature of the creation of these beings The Head of the forge and fellow Player was sure that he and his NPC's were the last ones. The Archmagos through his calculations that the recreation of individuals through the warpstorm that uploaded their data from the nano-machines implanted in the subjects brain. Then reconstructing them on Terra would occur around every fifty years due to the usual flow of the warp through Terra, the speed and peculiarity or the warp streams that converged on the world that was the only of its kind in the Galaxy as well as the unusual flow of time that took place in the ether. He was able to calculate the exact date plus or minus 12 hours the last advent would take place.

When the day arrive four signature appeared in the Southern desert, the four people had not idea what happened as a quick reaction squad was release headed by Ainz, they arrived within a few seconds, Ainz cast [Stop Time] and [Paralysis V] a spell he avoided because it took a large amount of mana because it was a area effect spell as well as spell that would Temportally Impoblize any level character but only for 10 seconds if they were level 100 and had items to protect them from the spell which was was one of the most carried items as it was such a deadly spell. Although it was not long Demiurge went to work using a potion that was neither a sleep nor knockout potion that would be counteracted by racial abilities or levels, it was a compound that put the person into a comatose state while slowly healing them thus confusing their abilities as it showed up as a healing potion status. Quickly they were moved to a facility to keep them unconscious has their items taken which were not of much help and held for later testing, thus here they were four powerful creatures. One a Human warrior which help provide base DNA for the Primarchs and the Space Marines which was also mixed with the Lord Emperor's DNA to keep their moral status, regenerative properties, loyalty, along with different isolated traits for each Primarch and his Legion. This body microcell cloned into Primarch Martellus, a microcell clone was a way to exchange the cloned cells one at a time in a living body instead of creating an entire body at once. The Primarch Procedure (what they latter called it) was a success but could never be used again as it was to much strain on the subject, only a few being could endure it.

The second was the race [Vampire Angel] which was used to make Sanguinius along with all off the regenerative drugs were derived from this DNA, the credit was officially giver to the haemovore but they are an undead and their longevity was directly tied to the undead gene, anything attached to this gene was completely taken over. The fact that Vampires were an undead species was not known outside the Senatorium and the High Lord of Terra and the Emperor of course.

The third specimen was a disappointment, a low level [Dark Elf] that the discussion of disposing of the creature was debated but turned down as the Emperor argued that the DNA structure of a Terran and a warpspawn was different and God-Kin could be clone with a higher success of having higher levels, that introducing this God gene into the Elf population would help collectively raise the levels of the species without making it to high. Everyone agreed that it would benefit Nazarick to have this power to serve them, they have harvested countless cells from the specimen but havent found a successful way to introduce the gene into the population without terrible consequences that ranged from amnesia on the calm side to turning a household into large hulking monsters. With the help of Silithus a they were going to vaccinate all Elves from a fictitious disease to inject them with the Gene therapy to cause their children to activated the Yggdrasil gene.

`The fourth specimen made him smile, he could have not asked for a better specimen if he wanted, at the time its active and passive abilities made excellent additions to the progenoid gland but as the foes of the Imperium in his masters "Box of Jewels" took shape he had the perfect weapon. In the cylinder was none other than a "Orc War King" one of the least played characters in yggdrasil due to the fact that Orcs were the lowest spawned demi-human monster the only one under them were goblins and then slimes. The racial advantage is that an Orc King could call his allies help him which were there were always dozens if on hundreds around, they have a high healing ability much like a troll, they were very strong, most characters who could summon many minions like necromancers were not proficient in combat and were better a magic. Not a Orc King they excelled in hand to hand combat and were considered tanks of a group, they could summon their followers then lead them into battle with high defense and high health, and try up the enemy while healers, magicians and thieves were free to do what they wish. Despite all these advantages not many played them as it was looked down upon, one of their biggest setbacks ais that they had no magic ability, it was also hard to level up unless you were in a group had human players would surround an kill a solo player when seen as they were often mistaken for a regular Orc.

Beyond the Orc King there were countless tubes with fully cloned Ork Kings and as they went town to the end of the level they became less and less developed as they were not as far along the process. They all had an organic implant that has a mechadendrite that was implanted in the back of their skull implanting memories, personalities, and most of all a secret and unflinching loyalty to the Imperium and the Emperor.

"Slethus have all the specimen containers loaded onto the Carrion Void ship, then put into drop pods, as per instruction, then get ready to Embark via the webway for the Pacificus Segmentium at the edge of greenskin space." Demiurge ordered.

"My Lord will you be joining us?" The Homunculi asked.

"Yes, soon I have to go back to main fleet before I am missed, I have crucial data to gather on the Orc's, breeding rates, average size, mass, how much blood they can lose before they die, how long they can live without limbs, how much pain they can feel, I have many live vivisections to perform." He said with a smile.

"I am jealous my lord!" Silithus said while bowing.

"I shall fetch for you when the stealth void ship is in place, this mysterious wahhhh, energy perplexes me, also they have their own magicians "weird boys" and they can build machines that from what I hear should not work by, "builder boys". They are an interesting race, when I asked the old one about them he told me they are descendants of the Corks which were nothing like the Orc we see today. They went of a unexpectant evolutionary path, form what he told me they were supposed to be much like humans intelligence but instead ended like this because they were not able tog guide them like other seeded races such as the Eldar, Humans and Tau while they became ferrell. I found it odd that a race that cannot make their own refined ores but cobble together ships from scrap or there favorite space hulks. Since they are grown from a fungus and multiply faster than any race other than the tyranids, they employ wave tactics and life had no value, they often will kill their own to get to the enemy if they are in the way. Often times the majority of their ships, tanks and other machines explode and kill everyone more often than they work. They are a strange it is said that before the advent of the Imperium if all the Greenskins in all the Galaxy got together and waged war they could have taken over the Galaxy easily, but do to clan squabbles and a warrior needed to be strong enough to force his will to rule them then they never have been able to do it." Demiurge said half thinking out loud.

"Well, I think things my Lord, God of the Orcs!" Sithus said.

2

M1 031

One the edge of the One of the Greatest Orc Kingdoms a ship that could not be detected by any type of auspect sensors, if one were to look at it the would only see a siligh variation in possible depth perception. A hatch slowly opened and shot out a single pod camouflaged as a meteor, it caught on fire as it shot toward the surface of the planet, it passed though the atmosphere and slammed onto the ground . Demiurge smile it was time to take over another empire but this time his way. Lord Ainz told him any mean he wanted and home being an all knowing god gave credence to the Choas Guardians motto "Silence is agreement to your methods."

In the next sector over Ainz sneezes which was weird because he was in his metal body. Ainz shook his head things were not supposed to be like this, the golden throne was a chance for him to relax not change his body into a light beacon and a huge of the dead. He had more work than he had before he had to do three thing at once minimum and did not like it. He was in his personal quarters with his recharge and auto cycle sevators oiling every joint fixing pistons and worn out cogs. One of the servants took off his right hand to repair the damage done when he crushed the arm of his chair what seemed like months but due to the warp was years ago. Being undead time management was never a strong point of his. That when he got the a astropathic relay or call from Lilith of all people.

"Computer answer call" Ainz said in his voice that he picked not to cold and not to warm the voice of a perfect leader.

"God Emperor Ainz I venerate you may the Gala…"

"Amu, enough of that I told you that being a being of the warp, married to my son and mother to a new race that is the will bridge the gap between species make you family so what do you want daughter of mine." Ainz said lead back making a lazy motion with his hand.

"Well, f-father I just wanted you to know what going on back on Terra since you've been gone for years." Lilith said in her monotone voice that got better with time.

"Ah yes I have read the reports but I do feel that they are made to my liking not everything could be going son well!" Ainz asked.

"Well, the crusade has had a uplifted the spirits of the unworthy who have to live in the netherlands, we have made countless planets for them and the terraforming of the thousands of planets is giving the room for necessary agriculture and mining needs. Your son and I have five children together and my presents has increased the both rate of Eldar to sustainable levels." Lilith said.

"From the time of your voice you did not call me on state affairs but family ones?" Ainz asked.

"Yes Egastus is concerned her son Primus and Cain were born a few years ago reached maturity in a month, Martellus came to fetch the boys and that is the last we have seen of him. We both know he can use gate and see us as Mare spends every night with me even though he is so far away. Lilith said cupping her hands, Ainz quickly figured she was calling for wife not her.

"I have heard the battles north of segmentum Sol have been let's say disturbing" Ainz said.

"Martellus has changed, he is still kind and loving but craves war and his methods have become brutal if that is a word for it. Stories say the only time he smiles know is when he is fighting, and his sons idolize him and when they come home the stories they tell are disturbing but they think it is normal." Lilith said.

"Well I would like to tell you I am surprised but I told Eastas this would happen, Martellus is a good man but I created him for war. I will speak to him I know that's what you desire, I believe coming back from the front more often will be good for him as taking all the worlds around the Eye of Terror must take a toll as is it is a pit of evil I worry that it will wear off on him." Ainz said.

"Thank you Lord Father that is all I ask, I know he will listen to you. Congratulations on your victory over the hive fleet Leviathan and the annexation of the Hyperion Empire although not much was left from what I read in the sentorum."

"Thank you I am off to fight the Greenskins in the West portion of the segmentum then to the next part give everyone home especially my son greetings from me" Ainz replies

"I will, by faith and fire you shall prevail purging the unbelievers of you Divine right to rule this Galaxy" With that she nodded her head and disconnected the feed.'

 **Update at last sorry, so I am going to put the greenskin war in the next book and finish with the Martellus brutal crusade of Segmentum pacificus. Unless you want something else I dunno whatever. Thanks for reading,**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 12: The Red Rage**

Authors note: I have heard many complaints about the timeline, first off the time is a wreck in the warp and with space travel you know all that Em=mc2 crap, so when they traveled they experienced time dilation or reduction, so things can happen out of order. Second point the creation of the fracking Eye of the Imperium took half a century, I know I did not put that but to create a cluster of star systems would logically take awhile right? Ok, now with that out of the way we are in the year M 1045 since Ainz was "born" oh yeah one more thing fuuhhhhhkkkk you to all those who poke holes in my stories, nah just kidding I am a total stickler.

Location Segmentum Pacificus (The Lesser Crusade)

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!" A deafening scream of a hundred thousand Orcs armed with shootaz and every type of cutting and bludgeoning weapon that the Xenos could cobble together with thier crude skills. Martellus looked over the battlefield it was a perfect place to hunt down the last army of the overfiend. They horde of orc had been corralled into a valley with steep cliffs on both sides by harassment raids. The two amies we 100 yards apart and closing fast, Martellus smiled as everything was going to plan. The Imperial army had 10,000 death knights supported by 500 Chaos Marines while the Orcs were number in the hundreds of thousands. The battle was by all tactical appearance supposed to be a rout in the eyes of the enemy commander or Overfiend of the sub sector or was until to his utter dismay and rage a strange 12 foot tall winged golden General not only took each of his planets but killed each one of his commanders or boss boys in single combat with one single strike then allowed one Orc to tell the tale.

The Overfiend Blacktooth had to kill four off his other boss boys in challenge as his leadership was confronted as week and combat was the only way to pick the strongest. The flaw with this is that the strongest was not most likely the best General but the Orcs were never the brightest and that was for the best. As Blacktooth looked over the battle on the other side of the valley he saw the saw the a flash of gold as the accursed enemy general slammed own in front of the line leading the charge. He had a thrill of excitement and something else his Orc brain could not register it but if he were not a green skin we would have recognized the feeling it was fear. It was not exactly fear but desire for self preservation as deep within that primitive brain he simply could not understand this enemy in front of his was far more powerful than he could fathom.

The two armies closed into range and first blood was drawn by the Imperial Army's chaos marine dreadnought opened fire with there storm bolters. A massive spray of green mist exploded into the first three ranks as Orc were reduced to gore and spray but this did not slow them down. As the dreadnoughts continued the slaughter the Orcs moved onto the ranged of the Terminators armored chaos Marines that were considered the most elite, a second volley of fire began cutting like a great scythe further into the ranks. The slaughter was so great that the Orcs running at full speed could no longer advance on the Imperial line, the only thing that did reach the line was a inch deep river of green blood passing past the Dreadnoughts feet. Normally a pile of Orc bodies would have provided cover for the Xenos but the intensity of the incoming fire was so brutal that nothing but small pieces of Orc flesh was all that was left.

As effective as the storm bolters and other long range weapons worked they only was a limit supply of rounds so when the weapons ran dry the second phase of the battle started. The Orcs by this point had lost over a third of the the forces, as the dreadnoughts prepared thier flamers and chain sword the Chaos Marines prepared for close combat standing side by side with the death knights. The Orcs unfazed by seeing countless of thier own kind slaughtered advanced over the remains of kin, as the closed in the Orcs we screaming with bloodlust as melee combat was there preferred method of fighting. Then the two armies made contact and it made the sound of a starship smashing to the ground from orbit, death knights were slashing three to five orcs slitting them in half and screaming with glee. The Chaos Marines were filling in the lines engaging anything they would try to break through the line of the death knights, firing thier bolt pistols and evisorating any orc that they crossed blades with. Gouts of flaming prometioum fron dreadnoughts and Marines spew into the mass of tide of green Orcs as they screams and slashed anything in there way friend or foes before turning into a charred corpses rent and twisted.

In the middle of this mass of choatic battle was a blur of gold that was the Primarch moving to fast for even trans-human eyes let a lone the brutish Orcs. The Primarchs mind was so exceptional that even the most the Fabicator general of New Mars who was the most augmented being in the Imperium could not hold even imagine to come close to the processing power his gene-enhanced brain could proform. He was not only in the mental connection and command of the Death knights so they would not break formation and go beserk but was updating orbital command to perform the exact cordination of orbitial bombardments for the fleet from space as well as advising the legistical supposrt of the steements and defense platforms for the planet while fighting. For the enemy by the time they would see the Primarch advance towards them they were alread dead, one certain warboss of his clan saw the enemy general coming and pushed the closest ally in front of him so he could get a clean strike on him while he was gutting his ally. The brute that stood head and soulders above all although brunted when the general cut the Orc in front of him in half and raised his axe to strike but his arms would not respond then the ground fell toward him as his head was cut from his body. The Primarch had already struck down the warlords retune by the time the warbossed head hit the ground.

The dark army moved on step by step hacking of head and biseting Orcs spraying up great guixers of green blood, seen form above it looked as if the great army of transhumans and death knights were slimply cutting down a forrest. A gold blur shot through the Orc army, as Blacktooth brain registered that the Boss Hummie, son of the Emprah was upon him he had enough time to grip his Choppa in time to be bisceted. Behind him the battle was going as planned and turned into a rout this planet was free now diplomacy began.

Martellus walked down the path of cobble stones created by the many species that lived on this planet, upon seeing the soldiers from the stars they fell under the rule of the Imperium without a fight. As he walked in his adorned Golden Terminator Armor that was now adorned with a golden halo attached behind his head along with his wings gave him a almost etheric look, the only thing to spoil the entire theme was to look at his face, stern, glowing red eye, and a look of total disinterest. The truth was he did not hate these people, or viewed them as inferior as they were only in the bronze age of technology, in his mind being was that either they a threat or not, and they were not. He would not want to admit it but he was a little disappointed there was no fight in this world and he lusted for battle and found not even though he would not admit this to himself. Behind him where his Captains of his five companies of Chaos Space Marines, his two sons who had not earned the right to walk behind him because they have distinguished themselves in battle, behind them one hundred thousand fallen made into Death Knights. In the ships above the planet were an acountable amount of mixed race gaurdsman form countless worlds awiating orders.

Martellus looked at the rudamentary throne set up for him made from stone, he promply took out his hammer and obliterated it. The Kings of the land tembled in fear as they thought they had just brought the rath of a God upon them due to unpleasing him, Martellus turned around and said, "Being of this world, I will first say many say that I am a god, but I am nothing compaired to the master I serve! He is the one and only true God and Emperor, inheiritor of the Galaxy born from the Universe to bring order, the True and only God Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown. All shall worship him as I do, I distroyed your acient throne where the King of this world once sat to tell you to errect a temple to him. He shall come and if he is displeased he had the power to make and create worlds, I am not a priest of the ecclesiarcy and they shall be left here to show you the way." He stepped down while motioning Pontiff Nix, now a old lady bent over in her vesments, it was declaired that she would not be granted Immortaility nor any Pontiff of the Church of Nazarick that shall come after. She was at the end of her life now with her childhood friend by her side that had tranformed into an angel and would serve every she climbesd up the eneven stone steps she sighed, she was one of the oldest humans alive with access to all the best augmetics and juviant treatments but her life was nearing its end. She was filled with regret that she spent her life in vain try to consolisate power barely ever leave Holy Terra and now at the end of her life she petitoned to be able to go on Martellus black crusade and see worlds never seen by Imperial she approached Martellus in the Fortess Monestary in Tempest she made a long speech about how it would be good for the Imperium for the church to accompany them and have the highest authority to ordain the crusade. During the twenty minute speech Matellus did not move or say a word, all was said and done he just shook his head and approval and went back to work. She was enraged but such were the times and balance of power was and saw herself out, the truth was Martellus was feeling just as useless behind a desk at the time behind a desk not being on the great crusade.

Martellus nodded and turned around to one of his captains, instinclity knowing what Titus said said, "We have pacified all of the most fringe systems in Segmentium Pacificus." he said will standing to attentioin. Matellus cocked his head his captain was fully capabile in battle but his attention to detail of the finer points was off he could care less about this crusade of conquering minor worlds although there were some major battles with greenskins, he wanted to know about knews from the Emperor.

"Titus has the shift, rotted your mind? What of the news of the Emperor and the great crusade?" Martellus spat with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yes, Master the astropaths have gotten the report of the nearing completion of the conquest of the hive fleet is almost complete, they are assulting the major planets now, brother Leman had been given the honor of the hardest task, my Primarch." Titus said with a slight temor in his voice as he knew that this could make his master fly into a rage as all knew he was the Warmaster and his place was by the Emperors side not on some backwater tour of the universe.

"Humm." Tapping his chin as he clenched his other fist so hard his enourmus glauntlet started his spark under the strane of him tightening his fist.

"Let us start our conquest of Segmentuim Obscurus to the planet of Cadia, the fotrest world as the Emperor requested and promised us some obsecen foes, I hear that warp spawn flow from the eye of terror." He said as he smashed his hands together making a loud crash sound that caused everyone to flinch.

When Martellus and his retenue bagan to walk over to his ship a young naval officer ran up to them got on one knee and bowed, "Lord, we have commincation from the Great fleet and a message of the highest priority." he said panting as drops of sweat poured down his face. Titus walked up to the officer ready to kill him for his informality but Martellus waved him off.

"See his crest on his shoulder, Titus? He is a navigator from my house, yes one of my sons that caries one of my genes as you do, well then about the commuique, I shall take in a my pleasure." Martellus said.

"Master, it is from the Emperor he is waiting for you as we speak!

Note: So this is not dead I stopped enjoying writing it for awhile alot of people read it from the numbers, leave a comment give me ideas I will use will use then. Oh and one more thing leave comments I need the feedback!


	46. Chapter 47

Meh so I am done, thank you to all you loyal readers but I am done writing this series I am going to write 40K series from now on I am taking down this trilogy soon I am starting my new series on my favorite Space Marine chapter the Charcharadons Astra. So for those who want to know Ainz wins big surprise! Thanks again for those who got it.

Sinserly,

Aaron Tian


End file.
